Histoire d'une sorcière
by Git
Summary: Lorsque je reçu cette lettre de Poudlard le jour de mes 11ans, je m'attendais enfin à vivre une vie normale, une vie où je ne serais pas différente des autres. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que des pouvoirs, des secrets et des sentiments se révèlent. Là, il m'aurait fallu affronter un Destin. Mais j'ai choisi de tracer mon propre chemin. Grâce à l'amour...
1. Le facteur est passé !

_**Avant tout : **Débutée le 12Août 2012, « Histoire d'une Sorcière » est ma première fiction. Née d'un goût pour la lecture retrouvé, cette fiction n'était au départ qu'un simple loisir, une simple occupation pendant les vacances. Puis, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, les idées se développaient, les mots puis les phrases s'enchainaient. J'ai donc décidé de rendre cette fiction la plus attractive possible et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir (:_

_Oui, je suis une très grande fan de la Saga Harry Potter et j'ai bien dû voir les films une bonne vingtaine de fois (quel euphémisme !) ^^ Malheureusement, je n'ai pas les livres chez moi et les nombreuses erreurs que vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de rencontrer au fil de votre lecture proviennent de là, et je tiens à m'en excuser d'avance. Mais j'ai fait des recherches pour essayer de rendre mon histoire crédible et le plus fiable possible par rapport à J.K. Rowling._

_Vous remarquerez que les personnages principaux sont des OC que j'ai créés mais vous pourrez rencontrer de temps en temps nos sorciers tant connus pour qui j'espère avoir respecté le rôle. Le personnage de « Line Sterns » que vous rencontrerez dans quelques chapitres est une p'tite merveille de la fiction « Noblesse Oblige », écrite par alwyn13. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous recommande vivement d'aller la lire, vous ne serez pas déçus !_

_En ce qui concerne l'écriture elle-même, j'ai beau avoir une âme de poète, les fautes d'orthographes et un problème de temps ou de coordination risquent de pointer le bout de leur nez ^^ Quant aux chapitres, certains sont affreusement plus longs que d'autres, qui sont scandaleusement courts. Ou l'inverse. Mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop._

_J'ai décidé de poster ma fiction pour recevoir des avais sincères dessus (aussi j'attends un max de reviews ! :D), mais adeptes de méchancetés, passez votre chemin s'il vous plaît ^^_

_J'essaierai de répondre aux reviews au bas de chaque chapitre. C'est-à-dire que si vous postez une review concernant le chapitre 1 par exemple, la réponse sera à la fin de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à les signer, pour que ce soit plus simple ! (:  
_

_Je vais donc vous laisser entamer cette histoire qui, j'espère vous plaira et vous fera passer un bon moment ( :_

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : « Le facteur est passé ! »**

Le matin du 15Février 2013, le matin de mes 11ans, alors que mes parents préparaient ma fête familiale d'anniversaire qui aurait lieu l'après-midi, je décide d'aller, comme chaque matin, à la boîte aux lettres. Habillée d'une jupette marron, d'un débardeur et d'un cache-cœur dans les mêmes tons, j'enfile ma paire de gros chaussons roses pour sortir chercher le courrier. Au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte d'entrée de ma maison, mon père se précipite vers moi et me demande, énergiquement :

« - Où vas-tu comme ça ?!

- Bah… A la boîte aux lettres, chercher le courrier comme tous les jours Papa… répondis-je d'un ton surpris et hébété à la fois.

- Non, non, repose-toi dans ta chambre pour être en forme cet après-midi, pour ton anniversaire.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Vas-y tout de suite ! »

J'avais déjà vu mon père en colère. Mais généralement, il s'énervait quand il y avait une raison. Qui ne m'était pas apparente dans ce cas. Ma mère comprit mon étonnement, et intervint :

« - Jacques, il est temps qu'elle aille à la boîte aux lettres maintenant, et tu le sais. » dit-elle à mon père sur un ton de réprimande.

Je regarde mon père, en attendant sa réaction. L'air dépité mais résigné, il m'autorise à aller chercher le courrier. Ma mère hoche la tête, comme pour le féliciter, et me sourit. Ne comprenant rien à la situation, je sors donc chercher le courrier. J'ouvre la boîte aux lettres, prends le tas de papier, d'enveloppes et de magazines et feuillette le tout. Rien d'extraordinaire : un magazine de bricolage, un autre de bijoux, deux cartes postales, le magazine des JO, quelques cartes d'anniversaire et… Une mystérieuse enveloppe faite de vieux papier qui m'est adressée… Je rentre en courant chez moi, et mes parents sont tous les deux sur le pas de la porte : ma mère a le même sourire que tout à l'heure et mon père a les bras croisés et baisse la tête. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe alors je m'apprête à demander des explications à ma mère avant qu'elle ne me coupe :

« - Ouvre là ! Elle t'est adressée. »

Je défis donc le sceau qui maintenait l'enveloppe fermée et y retirai la lettre qu'elle contenait :

« Melle Samantha Baron,

Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez été admise à l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

La rentrée des classes aura lieu le 1er Septembre. Ci-joint, la liste des fournitures scolaires et magiques dont vous aurez besoin pour cette Première Année à l'École.

Avec toutes nos félicitations et nos sentiments les meilleurs,

Minerva Mc Gonagall, Directrice de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. »

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie ! Elle existe vraiment ! Heureuse que ce rêve d'enfance se réalise, je regarde ma mère, qui me sourit toujours, ce qui la rend encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est. Mon père, quant à lui est retourné à l'intérieur sans que j'aie eu la moindre seconde pour parler.

Soudain, je réalise que… Je ne savais pas jusqu'à maintenant que j'étais une sorcière. Mais maintenant que je le sais, certaines choses se sont à présent éclairées et expliquées. En effet, mon enfance a plutôt été étrange… Lorsque j'étais petite, j'arrivais à faire venir à moi mes jouets, sans même les toucher. Étant petite, je ne comprenais pas et n'avais donc pas cherché à comprendre, d'autant plus que mon père faisait tout pour que je n'y pense plus lorsque ça arrivait. Il en faisait de même lorsque les araignées explosaient devant mes yeux. Je suis arachnophobe, j'ai une peur folle des araignées, et ce depuis des années. Dès que j'en vois une, je me pétrifie. Je n'arrive plus à bouger mes jambes et mon corps est secoué de tremblements provoqués par la peur. Peur qui me fige le regard sur la bête en question qui, au bout de quelques secondes, explose devant mes yeux. Ce phénomène est arrivé plus d'une fois et mon père me disait toujours que c'était grâce à un spray spécial qu'il utilisait que ça arrivait. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux ce phénomène : c'était MAGIQUE. De plus, lorsque j'étais très triste, des objets à proximité de moi fondaient, sans raison ni chaleur apparente. Ceci était rare mais étrange. A l'école primaire, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Ceux-ci ne souhaitaient pas s'approcher de moi, de peur d'être… Envoyés dans les airs. C'est ce qu'ils me disaient. Je ne comprenais rien du tout à leurs histoires. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que les gens qui me voulaient du mal se retrouvaient à terre dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop près de moi. Selon moi, ils trébuchaient et inventaient cette histoire pour me mettre encore plus de monde à dos. Mais maintenant, tout s'expliquait : c'était MAGIQUE.

J'expliquais tout cela à ma mère lorsque ma petite sœur Orianne revint de chez son amie avec deux bracelets dans la main :

« - Joyeux Anniversaire Sam ! »

Elle me sauta dans les bras en me tendant un des deux bracelets. Je l'observais : il était fait de petites perles vertes et argentées. Je devinai que c'était de sa propre conception.

« - Merci p'tite sœur, il est très joli, et ça me fait plaisir !

- De rien ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Il va te porter bonheur tu verras ! Regarde, j'ai le même ! »

Elle remarqua la lettre que j'avais dans les mains.

« - C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Ma mère et moi lui expliquions donc tout. Mon père n'avait toujours pas décroché un seul mot et ma sœur devint très enthousiaste :

« - Tu es une sorcière ! Mais c'est trop bien ! Tu vas aller à Poudlard ! Mais est-ce que moi aussi j'irai Maman ? Et puis d'abord, de qui elle tient ça ? Toi et Papa vous avez pas de pouvoirs magiques ! »

C'est là que la table se brisa, dans un fracas de verre. Surprises, Orianne, ma mère et moi regardions mon père, stupéfaites. Orianne serrait la jambe de ma mère, elle était effrayée. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

« - Jacques, il est temps de leur expliquer maintenant… Tu savais que ce moment devait arriver de toute façon. Nous l'avions remarqué… »

Mon père, après quelques secondes de silence crispé, prit une grande inspiration et déballa toute son histoire :

«- Si nous n'avons pas de contact direct avec vos grands-parents paternels, c'est parce qu'ils sont eux aussi sorciers. Ce que je suis moi aussi. Et je déteste ça. Tous ces pouvoirs, tous ces phénomènes, ces choses étranges et bizarres… Ça n'a rien de normal. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. A l'école, je n'avais pas d'amis, que des gens qui me suivaient ou me fuyaient, par peur. Et un certain 24 Avril, lorsque j'eus mes 11ans, je reçus cette maudite lettre. Lettre que j'attendais bien sûr car mes parents m'avaient élevé comme un sorcier. J'attendais cette lettre mais je n'avais aucune intention de la lire, et encore moins de la suivre. Seulement… Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mes parents m'ont expédié à Poudlard par porte-au-loin le jour de la rentrée, grâce à une supercherie qu'ils avaient mise en place avec le Directeur de l'époque, Albus Dumbledore… J'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor, j'ai bâclé mes études de sorcellerie, coupé les ponts avec vos grands-parents et j'ai rencontré votre mère à ma sortie de l'école, le jour de ma création d'entreprise, afin de devenir quelqu'un de NORMAL. Nous nous sommes mis peu longtemps après ensemble, et nous sommes mariés… »

Tout était clair à présent. Voila pourquoi Mamie ne venait jamais à la maison, et pourquoi on n'en faisait jamais de même chez elle, pourquoi on ne communiquait que par lettres… Avant, je croyais que Mamie était devenue solitaire à cause du décès de Grand-père, mais je comprenais aujourd'hui que non. Voilà pourquoi il me cachait mes pouvoirs jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et pourquoi il ne voulait pas que j'aille chercher le courrier ce matin…

« - Mais moi, j'irai à Poudlard. Je suis une sorcière et je suis contente de ça.

- C'est ton choix. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider dans le domaine de la sorcellerie, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce monde ».

Je ne pus rien ajouter car il se leva d'un bond, prit sa veste en jean, ses clés de voiture et partit. Ma mère soupira.

« - Nous sommes le 15 Février donc nous avons encore quelques mois avant ta rentrée. Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse cet été. En attendant, il te faudra terminer le CM2, d'accord ?

- D'accord, Maman.

- Maman, maman ! Où il est parti Papa ?

- Je ne sais pas Orianne…

- Et j'irai à Poudlard moi aussi ?

- Peut-être. Même si tes pouvoirs ne se sont encore jamais manifestés, je ne pense pas que tu sois une cracmolle. Tu verras bien dans deux ans ! ».

Et c'est ainsi que ma vie de sorcière commença. Nous n'avons pas annoncé la nouvelle à la Famille présente ce jour là mais avions fini la journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais aussi dans l'absence de Papa… En effet, il n'était pas revenu.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**MaliceM :** Merciiiiii de venir lire ! :D "Superbe", "Épatant", tu veux me faire pleurer ? (: Merci à toi.

**Melle Lolita :** Te voilaaaaaa ! :D C'est vrai que ma fic' a pas mal de rebondissements, prépare-toi à l'avance lol ;)  
C'est toi la merveille ! :3 (le truc bien embêtant, c'est que les cœurs ne sont pas autorisés dans les caractères... Et je me voyais mal mettre un "x3", ça fait un peu kikoolol mais c'est pas grave, je te le mets quand même : x3).

**GeekRebelle :** Merci ! :D J'espère que tu continueras de lire, et de me laisser tes avis ;)

**Laylou :** *_une nouvelle lectrice ! :D_* OUF ! xD Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite, bisous (:

**Lectricedu44 :** Oh ! Une lectrice d'Equi' ! Va falloir que j'y retourne un jour... Bref. C'est vrai tu aimes bien ? (: Tant mieux alors, n'hésite pas à me laisser tes avis sur la suite ;)

**Kujou :** Oooh tant mieux si tu aimes dès le début. Les relations entre Jacques et sa famille sont un enjeu de la fic, que l'on va résoudre au fur et à mesure, mais il faudra être patiente... ;) Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse continuer de lire, en espérant que ça te plaise au maximum ! :D


	2. Absence et Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 2 : « Absence et retrouvailles »**

Je refermais la porte derrière mes invités avec une seule idée en tête : aller dans ma chambre me refaire la Saga Harry Potter. Ma mère, son portable à la main, m'intercepta dans le couloir en me disant qu'elle avait quelque chose pour moi. Elle posa son téléphone sur le buffet et monta les escaliers, me laissant seule dans le couloir. Ma petite sœur étant couchée, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la maison jusqu'à ce que… Le téléphone de ma mère vibre. Je le pris pour le lui monter mais par mégarde, j'appuyai sur une touche, qui ouvra un SMS de Papa :

_« Daniella, je ne vais pas rentrer pour le moment. J'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça, tu comprendras. »_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je ne savais que faire du téléphone et, alors que je m'apprêtais à le remettre en place, ma mère descendit des escaliers et me demanda :

« - J'ai reçu un message ?

- Ou… Oui… C'est… C'est Papa…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma grande ? »

Elle comprit mon choc lorsqu'elle lut à son tour le SMS .

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va lui passer. Ca a été difficile pour lui tu sais. Mais il t'aime. Il t'aime toi et Orianne, il nous aime... En attendant, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi ! »

Elle déposa à mes pieds un vieux carton poussiéreux qui avait l'air d'être lourd. Je l'ouvris et découvris à l'intérieur de vieux livres… de sorcellerie.

« - Ce sont les bouquins scolaires de ton père. Ils les avaient gardés pour je ne sais pour quelle raison. Je les ai découverts il y a quelques jours, je le soupçonne de les avoir ressortis en voyant arriver tes 11ans. Ils ne sont peut-être plus actuels, mais tu pourras sûrement apprendre quelques sorts dedans !

- Merci Maman… Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Maman ».

Mais cette nuit là, au lieu de dormir, je pensais. Toute la nuit, j'ai pensé à mon enfance, à la journée, au futur, à mon père… Et le lendemain, je voulu m'entrainer à lancer quelques sortilèges.

« - Oculus Reparo !

- Ah ah ! Maintenant je pourrais casser mes lunettes sans que ce soit grave ! dit ma sœur avec enthousiasme.

- Oh ça non ma petite. Ta sœur ne sera pas toujours là pour les réparer et, en tant que moldue, c'est mon porte-monnaie qui devra le faire alors ne t'y fies pas ! » intervint ma mère.

Nous rigolions toutes. Toutes seules. Mon père n'avait toujours pas réapparu. « Avec toute cette rancœur, je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'a pas envoyé à Serpentard ! » pensais-je. J'étais un peu en colère contre lui. Lui qui prêchait l'importance de l'honnêteté et du courage, il bafouait tout ça en se comportant ainsi.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ma mère repris contact avec ma grand-mère maternelle, au grand plaisir de ma sœur et moi.

« - Les filles ! Mamie Gaëtane nous accompagnera au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les fournitures de Samantha !

- Ouiiiii ! Youpiiiii ! » répondions nous en cœur.

Nous étions super heureuses de revoir Mamie qui, grâce à sa joie de vivre et de nous retrouver, comblait le vide que Papa avait laissé. En effet, il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Ma grand-mère emménagea chez nous quelques jours avant le 1er Septembre, et nous avons visité le Chemin de Traverse Orianne, Maman, Mamie Gaëtane et moi, dans la joie des retrouvailles. C'est ma grand-mère qui a tout acheté, m'a expliqué le principal et le plus important à savoir ainsi que le fonctionnement de la monnaie magique :

«- Celles en or sont des Gallions… Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir !

- Oui… Bien sûr Mamie… répondis-je dubitative.

- Ah ah ! Tu t'en souviendras et t'y habitueras vite, tu verras ! »

Mais c'est ma mère qui vint avec moi dans la Boutique d'animaux pour choisir celui qui m'accompagnerait pendant que Mamie Gaëtane alla avec Orianne dans la Boutique Weasley.

« - J'aimerais avoir une chatte s'il te plait Maman.

- Tu aimes les angoras ? Il y en a tout plein là-bas ! »

Adorant les chats angoras, je me dirigeai avec ma mère vers le rayon qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Plusieurs chats miaulaient et attendaient impatiemment que quelqu'un les achète. Des marrons, des bleus, des gris, des noirs, des tigrés. Le choix ne manquait pas, mais une seule m'attira l'attention : une petite chatte toute blanche, angora aux yeux marrons-verts, comme moi ! Je m'approchai de la cage. Elle s'approcha de moi, me regarda intensément et miaula. Rien ne manquait pour me faire craquer ! Ma mère me l'acheta.

« - Je vais t'appeler Hermione » dis-je en caressant la petite minettes qui ronronnait de plaisir dans mes bras.

A la sortie de la boutique, ma sœur et ma grand-mère nous attendait. Cette dernière me dit :

« - Tu viens avec moi ? Il est temps d'aller acheter ta baguette magique !

- La baguette ! Je l'avais oubliée ! Prends Hermione, Orianne ».

Je confiai ma nouvelle amie à ma petite sœur et me dirigeai chez Ollivander avec ma grand-mère.

« - Bonjour ! fit-elle joyeusement en rentrant dans la boutique.

- Bonjour Madame Baron, répondit calmement le vieux vendeur. Cela faisait longtemps !

- Oui… Et j'en suis désolée, croyez-moi… Mais aujourd'hui, je ne viens pas seule, je suis avec ma petite fille, Samantha !

- Bonjour Monsieur Ollivander.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Baron, vous venez pour votre première baguette je suppose ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Que dois-je faire ?

- Venez prêt du bureau, je vais vous faire essayer quelques baguettes. Voyons… Aubépine et dragon ? »

Je pris la baguette qu'il me tendait. Celle-ci me chauffa les mains et je la lâchai aussitôt.

« - Mmmmh… non… marmonna Ollivander. Essayez celle-ci ».

Je pris l'autre baguette qu'il voulait que j'essaie. Elle était faite de bois de hêtre, avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon. Je la pris, fis un geste et la baguette vola à travers la boutique pour foncer vers une étagère pleine de boites où reposaient des baguettes qui attendaient le bon maître. La baguette de hêtre rentra donc dans l'une de ces boites, qui s'ouvrit en tombant sur le parquet grinçant de la boutique. Je trouvais cette baguette belle et passa quelques secondes à la contempler. En allant ramasser l'autre baguette, Ollivander me regarda :

« - Voudriez-vous essayez celle-ci ? » dit-il en me désignant la baguette tombée au sol.

Sortie brusquement de mes pensées, je marmonnai un « oui » timide et me saisit de la baguette. Lorsque je la pris, inutile de faire le moindre geste, un souffle à la température parfaite fit le tour de mon corps, jusqu'à mes cheveux bruns-roux qui se soulevèrent.

« - Il semble que cette baguette vous a choisie Mademoiselle Baron. Mmmh… 26.75 centimètres, bois de hêtre et crin de licorne, raisonnablement souple… Cela vous fera 15 gallions s'il vous plaît ».

Sans discuter, je payai le vieux vendeur et, ma baguette à la main, sortis de la boutique en compagnie de ma grand-mère qui, sur un ton jovial, me lança :

« - Ah ah ! Toujours aussi mystérieux ce vieux Olly ! »

Puis le jour du grand départ arriva. La veille, je n'ai pas dormi, malgré la fatigue et la parfaite conscience du long voyage qui m'attendait. La gare était blindée, et Hermione et moi n'arrêtions pas de nous faire bousculer par des hommes d'affaires moldus, plus pressés les uns que les autres. Maman tenait Orianne par la main et Mamie Gaëtane m'aidait à pousser mon lourd chariot. Nous nous trouvions à présent devant un mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Il était 10h45. Devant ce mur, je ressentis un stress m'envahir… Ma grand-mère comprit ce qu'il se passait et tenta de calmer mon appréhension :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Samantha, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas fermer les yeux, courir droit devant toi et tu te retrouveras devant ce train magnifique. Je serai avec toi. Orianne et Daniella ne peuvent pas passer ».

Je me tournai vers ma mère, puis lui dit au revoir.

« - Aller, bon courage ma fille ! me dit ma mère, les larmes aux yeux.

- ça va aller Maman, ne t'en fais pas.

- J'ai confiance, tu vas assurer ! Donne-nous de tes nouvelles régulièrement quand même.

- Bien sûr Maman ! Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie ».

Je me tournai à présent vers ma petite sœur, qui avait l'air de m'admirer, autant que de m'envier.

« - Mais moi aussi je veux y aller ! Et comment ça se fait que mes pouvoirs ne se soient pas encore manifestés !

- Il faut que tu attendes Orianne. Tu n'as que 9ans, tu as encore le temps ne t'en fais pas. Aller, je dois y aller maintenant. Prends soin de toi et n'embête pas trop Maman hein.

- Oui, oui…

- A bientôt !

- A bientôt Sam ! » me répondirent-elle en cœur.

Pour me motiver et me montrer courageuse, je décidai de faire le décompte à voix haute pour que Mamie et moi foncions dans ce mur.

« - Allez ! 3… 2… 1… C'est parti ! »

Je suivis les conseils de ma grand-mère, je fermai les yeux et serrai sa main. Et alors que je m'étais préparée psychologiquement à un choc, il ne s'en fit ressentir aucun. Nous nous étions retrouvées toutes les deux sur les quais. Devant moi se dressait ce train mythique, le Poudlard Express, entouré de vapeur. De nombreux chariots passaient devant moi, des agents s'occupaient de charger les bagages de jeunes sorciers, pressés ou non, qui montaient dans le train et se précipitaient pour trouver des wagons de libres. Je vis quelques jeunes amis qui se retrouvaient, d'autres qui disaient au revoir à leurs parents, les larmes aux yeux. Je vis d'autres sorciers qui, comme moi, observaient le train sans bouger, perdus dans leurs pensées. Une jeune fille m'attira l'attention. Elle était blonde, les cheveux raides et faisait à peu près la même taille que moi. Elle avait sûrement mon âge. Elle disait au revoir à son petit frère, blond lui aussi, en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés. Son père la serra fort dans ses bras, il avait l'air très fier d'elle. J'aurai tant aimé que mon père soit là lui aussi, qu'il me dise qu'il était fier de moi, sûr que j'allais faire des prouesses et qu'il m'embrasse. L'espace d'une seconde, je lui en voulus. Puis je vis la mère de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air grave, les cheveux blonds bouclés, un grand chapeau pointu noir sur sa tête, elle adressa un simple « au revoir » à sa fille. Et elle en fit de même pour son fils, le frère de la jeune fille blonde, qui était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ils se ressemblaient tous, de part leurs cheveux blonds et leurs yeux bleus brillants. Il était donc peu probable d'affirmer qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même famille. La jeune fille blonde suivit son frère dans le train, où celui-ci retrouva quelques amis. La voix de ma grand-mère me sortit de mes observations :

« - Ton train part dans cinq minutes Samantha. Il est temps de me dire au revoir, non ?

- Oh. Oui bien sûr ! A bientôt Mamie, je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir retrouvée, tu sais. Tu m'avais beaucoup manqué…

- Moi aussi si tu savais ! Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ».

J'entrai dans le train seulement 2minutes avant qu'il ne démarre. Ce qui me laissa tout juste le temps de trouver une fenêtre de libre pour m'y pencher et dire au revoir à ma grand-mère.

Il fallait que je trouve une place où m'asseoir afin de me reposer avant l'arrivée au Château. Toutes les cabines étaient pleines… Seulement, j'étais seule, je ne connaissais personne et découvrais ce nouveau monde donc je n'avais pas envie de « me taper l'incruste » dans des groupes de sorciers expérimentés. Je n'avais lancé que quelques sorts jusqu'ici et, même si je les avais tous réussi parfaitement, j'avais des lacunes à propos du monde magique. Après avoir fait et refait le tour des cabines, je dû me résigner à m'installer dans une cabine où se trouvait… La jeune fille blonde du quai !

« - Excuse-moi, est-ce que je peux venir ici s'il te plaît ?

- Euh oui tu peux. Mon frère Lucas et son pote Mario sont allés chercher des friandises, ils vont revenir après.

- J'te remercie, les autres cabines sont pleines à craquer !

- Ouais, mon frère m'a dit que c'était comme ça l'année dernière aussi…

- C'est ta première année à Poudlard ?

- Oui. Lucas et Mario sont en deuxième année eux. Toi aussi ?

- Oui… Je suis un peu stressée…

- Moi aussi, je ne sais pas dans quelle maison je vais être envoyée ! Mais j'espère être à Gryffondor, comme mon frère.

- Ah ton frère est à Gryffondor ? Mon père y était.

- Ah oui ? Tu iras peut-être toi aussi !

- Oui, peut-être…

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Ah oui. Samantha. Et toi ?

- Sonia ! Sonia Damer.

- Hello girls ! lança d'un ton jovial un garçon aux chevaux noirs bouclés en entrant dans la cabine.

- Salut, répondis-je gentiment.

- T'es qui toi ? me dit un garçon aux cheveux très courts, presque rasés.

- Euh… Je m'appelle Samantha. Tu dois être Lucas ? C'est ta sœur qui m'a dit qui tu es.

- Oui, et le tarré à côté, c'est Mario.

- Hé ! Sonia, défends moi !

- C'est ton pote, pas le mien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_[...]_

**Kujou :** Moi aussi j'aimerais bien y aller x) Nan mais sérieux, juste t'imaginer à leur place quoi... Bref, comme tu dis ^^ Je ne sais pas trop comment ni pourquoi l'idée de dire que la Saga HP est sortie dans le monde moldu... En fait cette idée ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais je voulais faire en sorte que Samantha n'arrive pas trop paumée à Poudlard, qu'elle en connaisse un minimum. Tu vas voir que beaucoup de choses vont lui arriver donc si en plus elle doit tout découvrir à propos du monde sorcier/magique, ça aurait été galère.. Mais bon, l'idée te plaît et elle est ) ponctuelle donc c'est cool (: Oh oui continue ! Et n'hésite pas à me laisser ton avis surtout ;) Même si Histoire d'une Sorcière est terminée et complète, je continuerai de répondre aux reviews ;)


	3. Une Année magique !

**Chapitre 3 : « Une année magique ! »**

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Mario nous fit bien rire, ce qui nous permis de relâcher notre stress, à Sonia et moi. Lui et Lucas nous ont tout expliqué sur le déroulement de notre première soirée au Château, nous avons enfilé nos robes et le train est arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, dans la soirée qui était déjà bien avancée. Sur les quais, un homme gigantesque appelait les Premières Années à le rejoindre. Sonia et moi nous sommes regardées avec des yeux plus gros que notre tête. Je reconnus Hagrid, demi-géant bien connu avec ses cheveux et sa barbe hirsute. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'aux barques magiques qui nous attendaient. Heureusement, personne n'a finit à l'eau malgré les plans douteux qu'organisaient une bande de petits crâneurs dans l'une des barques. Je désignerai la traversée du lac comme étant… MAGIQUE. Tout comme ma nouvelle vie.

Nous arrivâmes au Château, montâmes les marches de marbre jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte. Elle était faite de bois et de dorures. Mais tout le château lui-même était tellement magnifique qu'il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire… Enfin si, un seul : MAGIQUE. Une femme, grande, élancée, les cheveux longs et noirs nous attendait devant les portes. Elle était très belle, et sa cape et son chapeau pointu lui allaient très bien. Elle se présenta comme étant Roseline Sterns, professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Dans un instant, vous franchirez les portes que vous voyez derrière moi et vous vous installerez parmi les autres élèves. Mais avant, vous devez participer à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Entrons maintenant ».

Nous la suivîmes avec, ou sans enthousiasme. Avec, ou sans stress aussi. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sonia et moi bien sûr. Elle avait un peu peur de ne pas être avec son frère Lucas et moi j'étais morte de trouille et de stress. Nous sommes entrés dans la Grande Salle sous une salve d'applaudissements qui nous accueillaient. Je levai les yeux et vis le « plafond » magique si célèbre. On y voyait un ciel bleu nuit, où brillaient des centaines d'étoiles. C'était tout simplement magnifique. A ma gauche se trouvaient la table des Serpentard et celle des Poufsouffle. A ma gauche se dressaient celle des Gryffondor et celle des Serdaigle. Chez les Gryffondor, je pus apercevoir Lucas, qui attendait le verdict pour sa sœur et, assis à côté de lui, Mario qui me regardait avec un grand sourire. Toute la troupe des Premières Années avança vers la table des professeurs. Je reconnus Flitwick, le professeur de sortilèges, Hagrid, Trelawney, professeure de divination, Slughorn, maître des potions, Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière, Neville Londubat professeur de botanique, Mme Bibine, professeure de vol et, aux côtés de Mc Gonagall, la Directrice qui était assise au milieu de cette longue table, nul autre que… Harry Potter en personne ! Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Sonia et les autres Premières Années non plus.

« - Mon frère ne me l'avait même pas dit ! » s'indigna Sonia à côté de moi.

Puis, Mme Sterns prit la parole :

« - Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et prendrez place sur ce tabouret. Je placerai ensuite le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez ainsi répartis dans vos Maisons »

Le moment que Sonia et moi redoutions tant était arrivé. Dans quelques minutes, nous saurons à quelle Maison nous appartiendrons. La prof appela un premier nom :

« - Patrick Londubat »

Le professeur de botanique s'agita sur sa chaise à l'appel du nom de son fils. Le garçon s'avança alors doucement vers le tabouret, avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Il avait la même tête que son père, mais était blond comme sa mère. Le Choixpeau hésita un court instant et l'envoya à Gryffondor.

La prof appela d'autres noms dont les crâneurs des barques que le Choixpeau envoya à Serpentard.

« - Samantha Baron »

Mon nom résonna dans ma tête. Je fus abasourdie pendant quelques secondes, incapable de bouger. Jusqu'à ce que Sonia me secoue :

« - Samantha ! C'est à toi ! »

Je m'avançais, la peur au ventre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je stressais tant. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais un vieux chapeau sur ma tête, qui marmonnait dans mes oreilles, ce qui m'agaça assez vite.

« - Pas la peine d'être désagréable, je fais mon boulot moi c'est tout »

« Oups, il m'a entendue ».

« - Bien sûr bécasse ! Je lis dans tes pensées ! Bref, voyons voir… Je vois de grandes valeurs… Une envie de faire ses preuves… Un besoin de reconnaissance… Je vois beaucoup d'intelligence… Mais aussi de la rancœur… »

« De la rancœur ? Ne m'envoie pas à Serpentard hein ! »

« -Oh non, je n'en ai pas l'intention… continua-t-il… Mmmh… Serdaigle ou Gryffondor… Car je vois aussi du courage… »

« Du courage ? Je suis une trouillarde ! »

« - Pas autant que tu ne le penses. Cependant, je vois que tu es impulsive, ne t'emballe pas trop lors de tes décisions ».

« Ouais… Et je suis dans quelle Maison alors ? »

« - GRYFFONDOR ! »

Ce mot résonna dans ma tête… Je suis une Gryffondor ! Bien sûr, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée d'être à Serdaigle car je trouvais que cette Maison aurait correspondu à ma mère si elle avait été sorcière. Je me dirigeai donc vers la table des Gryffondor qui m'accueillit sous une salve d'applaudissements. J'étais soulagée et heureuse.

« - Bienvenue à Gryffondor, Samantha ! » firent Mario et Lucas en cœur.

Pendant ce temps, la Cérémonie de Répartition continuait. Un certain « Ian Matthew » fut envoyé à Serdaigle, puis Mme Sterns appela enfin Sonia. Elle s'avança rapidement vers le Choixpeau, bien décidée d'en finir avec cette boule de stress et d'appréhension. Le Choixpeau prit un malin plaisir à la faire patienter, en faisant semblant d'hésiter. Sonia se rongeait les ongles en l'entendant marmonner. Puis le Choixpeau finit par hurler :

« - GRYFFONDOR ! »

Gryffondor ! Sonia était envoyée à Gryffondor ! Lucas, Mario et moi mais aussi tous les autres Gryffondor nous levâmes ensemble pour l'accueillir. Je la pris dans mes bras. On se regarda et c'est là que je compris qu'une belle Amitié venait de naître.

« - Alors, contente ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle m'offrit un grand sourire. Nous prîmes place l'une à côté de l'autre et Mc Gonagall se leva et prononça son Discours de Bienvenue. Elle frappa ensuite énergiquement deux fois dans ses mains et un fabuleux festin fit son apparition. Une excellente salade composée apparut dans mon assiette. J'enchainais ensuite sur des pommes de terre sautées accompagnées d'un bon steak. En dessert, nous avions le choix entre de la glace, des paris-brest, des fruits et tellement d'autres choses délicieuses qu'il m'est impossible de tout citer. Je ne me fis pas prier et me servit une part de mon gâteau préféré : du paris-brest.

Le dîner terminé, il était temps de gagner nos dortoirs. Fatiguées, Sonia et moi suivîmes Mario et Lucas qui essayaient de dépasser tout le monde. La préfète, en tête du groupe arriva donc la première devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle se retourna :

« - Hey les plus vieux ! Laissez passer les Premières Années pour qu'ils puissent comprendre le mot de passe. Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! Et ! Toi, là-bas ! Fais attention, les escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête !

- Rebecca a l'air très autoritaire comme ça, mais c'est une personne très gentille au fond, me chuchota Mario ».

Puis, d'une voix claire et posée, Rebecca Fech prononça le mot de passe :

« - Lionus no mortem ! »

C'était bien sûr du charabia mais on comprenait bien que cela voulait dire : « le lion n'est pas mort ». Plutôt drôle à entendre.

Ma Première Année se passa sans trop de problèmes. Je me débrouillais très bien dans tous les cours, j'avais de bonnes, voire très bonnes notes. J'adorais les cours de DCFM, d'autant plus que mettait beaucoup de cœur à les donner. J'étais plutôt maladroite en vol, contrairement à Sonia, qui ferait sûrement une très bonne attrapeuse. Cela faisait également rire Lucas et Mario, respectivement batteur et poursuiveur. Nous rentrions tous chez nous pour les vacances et j'avais fait part à mon amie de mon envie d'éviter la bande de crâneurs des barques. Peu avant mon anniversaire, nous avons découvert qu'ils s'appelaient Richard, Lucien, Julien et Kévin. Ce dernier « dirigeait » la bande et c'était lui qui avait mis en place ce fameux plan douteux pour faire tomber Patrick Londubat à l'eau. Ils faisaient n'importe quoi en cours de potions, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer le professeur Slughorn. Une chose est sûre, ils ne seraient ni admis dans son club, ni choisis comme Préfets ceux-là !

Les dernières vacances représentaient beaucoup pour moi… En effet, j'attendais de revoir mon père, qui n'était toujours pas réapparu. Ma mère tâchait de me rassurer et de cacher son chagrin et répétant qu' « il reviendra, je le sais et j'ai confiance ». J'admirais non seulement sa beauté, son calme et son intelligence, mais j'admirais aussi le courage qu'avait ma mère. Supporter ça ! Papa était peut-être allé à Gryffondor, mais pour l'instant, je constatai chez lui plus d'égoïsme que de générosité, et plus de cachotteries que de courage. Orianne se faisait du souci, elle demandait sans cesse quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait. Je m'en faisais également.

Je réussis brillamment mes examens de fin d'année, et Sonia les eut de justesse. J'avais donc promis de l'aider en Deuxième Année et de l'inviter pendant les Grandes Vacances. Nous avons acheté nos fournitures ensemble et, avec l'autorisation de son père et celle de sa mère (qui fut plus difficile à obtenir), Sonia put venir passer toute une semaine chez moi. Une semaine qui était géniale ! Nous sommes allées à une fête foraine moldue, nous avons mangé avec ma mère, ma sœur et ma grand-mère dans un bon restaurant, nous sommes allées au cinéma, nous nous sommes entrainées au Quidditch et plein d'autres choses encore !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Kujou :** Merciiii ! :D Oui, Harry est un des profs, celui de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal. Il est aussi Directeur adjoint tu verras. Pour Line, il faut féliciter alwyn13 ! Merci de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews. ça me fait exporter tous ces anciens documents, mais c'est génial lol ! :D


	4. Les serpents d'Orianne

**Chapitre 4 : « Les serpents d'Orianne »**

Le 31 Août, la veille de la Rentrée, les pouvoirs d'Orianne se sont manifestés. Elle jouait avec son cerf-volant dans le jardin et celui-ci se coinça dans un arbre. Trop petite pour l'attraper, elle sautait encore et encore puis s'énerva :

« - Mais tu vas descendre de là ! »

Et, comme par magie, le cerf-volant s'envola dans le ciel et tourbillonna avant de redescendre dans les bras d'Orianne. Ébahie, elle décida de recommencer, jusqu'à contrôler parfaitement son cerf-volant. Et c'est complètement excitée qu'elle débarqua dans ma chambre où Maman m'aidait à préparer mes bagages pour nous expliquer la nouvelle. Ma mère la félicita et je lui dis :

« - Bravo ! Tu vois, c'est enfin arrivé ! Comment ? »

Elle m'expliqua toute l'histoire et ajouta :

« - Je suis sûre que toi tu ne sais même pas faire ça ! Contrôler les cerfs-volants !

- A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé…

- Ah ah je le savais ! Je suis meilleure que toi ! Je suis meilleure que toi ! » répétait-elle en sortant de ma chambre en sautillant. Je regardais ma mère, complètement dépitée :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Je n'en sais rien Samantha, mais ça va sûrement lui passer.

- Ouais… ».

Mais ça ne passa pas. Le lendemain sur les quais, alors que je m'apprêtais à monter dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Sonia après avoir dit au revoir à ma Famille, ma sœur me retint par la manche et me lança sur un ton de défi :

« - Je serais toi, je travaillerais dur. Même très dur car quand je vais arriver à Poudlard, je serais meilleure que toi ! »

Et s'en suivit un concours de circonstances. Chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi en vacances, elle me défiait en me disant qu'elle était meilleure que moi, que ses pouvoirs étaient plus forts. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si… Vaniteuse. Pourquoi elle avait tant de rancœur envers moi alors que je l'ai encouragée jusqu'à l'apparition de ses pouvoirs magiques. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était sorcière, elle n'était plus la même.

Je parlais beaucoup avec Sonia, on ne se quittait plus. Nous étions devenues les Meilleures Amies du monde. Elle connaissait tout de moi, et je connaissais tout d'elle. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais…

Notre Deuxième Année passa très rapidement, et je ne pus voir Sonia pendant les vacances d'été, à cause de sa mère qui avait refusé. Cela nous avait beaucoup étonnées ma mère et moi, on ne comprenait pas un tel refus. Mais ça redoubla l'intensité de nos retrouvailles à la gare le 1er Septembre. Nous nous étions préparées pour notre Troisième Année, Sonia s'était entrainée pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle convoitait le poste d'attrapeuse, qui appartenait au petit frère de Rebecca, Allan Fech, qui avait quitté Poudlard un an après sa sœur, pour se lancer dans une carrière professionnelle de Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur. Quant à moi, j'avais tout expliqué à Orianne au sujet du déroulement de la Rentrée à Poudlard, mais elle semblait confiante. Je pensais qu'elle partagerait la même cabine que nous pendant le voyage, mais celle-ci préféra s'installer avec la petite sœur du Serpentard Kévin, qui se nommait Cindy. « Dis-moi avec qui tu traînes, je te dirai qui tu es ». Moi qui pensais que son comportement s'arrangerait dès son entrée à Poudlard, la voir trainer avec ce genre de pétasse ne me rassurait pas du tout.

A Pré-au-Lard, Sonia et moi prîmes les calèches magiques en compagnie de Mario, Lucas, Patrick et… Ian Matthew, le Serdaigle. Il parlait peu et le peu qu'il disait était, selon moi, brillant. Tout comme ses yeux bleus…

Assise à la table des Gryffondor, j'attendais que ma sœur et les autres Premières Années fassent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Et c'est en compagnie de cette Cindy, qui fit un clin d'œil à son frère Kévin en arrivant, qu'elle apparut dans la Grande Salle. Le petit frère de Sonia, Baptiste, faisait également son entrée à Poudlard cette année. Il nous rejoignît à Gryffondor. Lucas et Sonia étaient très fiers. Ce fut le tour de Cindy. Sans aucune hésitation et sans étonnement de notre part, le Choixpeau l'envoya à Serpentard. Peu de temps après, Mme Sterns appela le nom de ma sœur :

« - Orianne Baron »

Elle s'avança doucement vers le tabouret, de manière symbolique. Une fois assise dessus, Mme Sterns lui déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Ce dernier hésita. Ca ne m'étonnait pas mais j'étais stressée. Tom, un blagueur de ma Maison, ne se gêna pas de le faire remarquer :

« - Hey, taisez-vous, Sam revit sa Cérémonie de Répartition à travers sa sœur !

- Très drôle, Tom. Tu en as d'autres dans ce goût là, nan ?

- Depuis toujours ! »

Je n'entendais que les marmonnements du Choixpeau. Et le temps me parut interminable. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus stressée que le jour de ma propre Répartition ! Tom avait peut-être raison…

« - SERPENTARD ! »

Non. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Je me levai d'un bond, persuadée que c'était pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait choisi cette Maison. Mais non, c'est bien ma petite sœur que je vis se diriger vers la table des Serpentard, où Cindy, son frère et sa bande ainsi que tous les autres Serpentard l'accueillaient en sifflant, chantant et applaudissant. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Et Sonia comprit bien cela :

« - Sam, rassis toi maintenant, où tout le monde va te remarquer ».

Je m'exécutai et lui avoua :

« - Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle serait envoyée à Serpentard. Je ne comprends pas, dans la Famille nous étions tous à Gryffondor… Comment c'est possible ?

- Chaque personne est différente Samantha. Et des différences, il y en a entre ta sœur et toi, tu as pu le remarquer…

- Oui, mais je pensais seulement que c'était passager…

- Vois le bon côté des choses, elle ne te collera pas sans arrêts ! »

Et ce fut le cas. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Orianne ne cherchait pas à me parler et faisait même tout pour m'éviter. Mes amis ne comprenaient pas et Tom me répétait souvent : « Sympa ta sœur ! » ou « On ne dirait pas que vous faites parties de la même Famille ! ». Si le nom n'existait pas, personne n'aurait su que nous étions sœurs.

Je décidai donc de passer les vacances de la Toussaint et les vacances de Noël à la maison, pour discuter de tout cela avec ma mère. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas le changement de comportement d'Orianne mais pensait et me répétait que ça s'arrangerait avec le temps. Pendant ce temps, nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle de Papa. Et Orianne ne posait plus de questions à son sujet. A force, nous avions appris à vivre avec cette absence, mais on ressentait toujours un manque…

De retour à Poudlard, Sonia et moi nous préparions pour sortir à Pré-au-Lard, lorsque celle-ci m'avoua :

« - Tu sais que j'ai failli ne pas obtenir la signature de ma mère…

- Tu es sérieuse là ? Je savais qu'elle te donnait du fil à retordre mais là ! C'est abusé !

- Oui, c'est mon père qui a réussi à la convaincre de signer…

- Heureusement que ton père est là alors…

- Oui, heureusement. Merci de m'écouter, Samantha.

- Sonia, tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je suis ta Meilleure Amie !

- Et j'en suis fière !

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- Dis-moi, elle va te laisser passer les prochaines vacances au Château avec moi quand même ?

- …

- Sonia !

- Je sais pas, c'est seulement si elle travaille et si mon frère reste…

- On peut déjà tenter de convaincre Lucas alors !

- Oui, et avec de la chance…

- Ta mère aura du travail, l'assurai-je en la coupant. Il le faut ».

Lucas ne fut pas dur à convaincre, il avait l'air de comprendre sa sœur. Je l'admirais pour ça, car je ne comprenais pas la mienne. Sonia avait décidé de repousser sa tentative de rentrer dans notre équipe de Quidditch, vu l'immensité de travail que l'on avait à faire. Entre les cours de divination, de sortilèges, de métamorphose, de DFCM et de potions, on ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand on aura les BUSE à passer ! se plaignait Sonia.

- M'en parle pas… Tu as autre chose sur les Loups-Garous toi ?

- Sam… Je comptais sur toi là !

- Bah… Je crois que j'ai tout dit… Écoute : « Un loup-garou est un homme qui a la faculté de se transformer, partiellement ou entièrement, en loup. Seulement, ceci n'est possible qu'après morsure d'un autre loup-garou. Et contrairement aux Animagi (qui sont des sorciers qui choisissent de se transformer en animal), un loup-garou n'a pas le choix. Il se transforme généralement chaque nuit de pleine lune, soit environ une fois par mois. Cette transformation ne prend fin qu'au matin. Un loup garou possède les capacités du loup et de l'homme à la fois, une force colossale, et une grande férocité puisqu'ils sont capables de tuer de nombreuses personnes en une nuit. Ils se rappellent rarement de leurs méfaits nocturnes après avoir repris forme humaine. En effet, la transformation provoque une amnésie : une fois transformé, l'homme ne se souvient plus qui il est, il pourrait tuer son Meilleur Ami s'il le croisait ! De plus, le loup-garou réagit à l'appel de ses semblables. Les loups-garous sont aussi appelés Lycanthropes et nourrissaient de nombreux mythes et légendes, jusqu'à leur récente découverte il y a deux siècles. Cependant, les hommes mordus par des loups-garous sont encore souvent et malheureusement considérés comme ''maudits'' ou ''contaminés''. Les sorciers loups-garous peuvent parvenir à maîtriser leurs transformations ainsi que leurs actes, mais cela requiert une puissance force magique. Cependant, il est possible de parvenir à maîtriser les transformations afin d'être moins violent grâce à une potion nommée ''Tue-Loup''. Un loup-garou célèbre est Fenrir Greyback, ancien partisan de Lord Voldemort et à présent enfermé à Azkaban. »

- Samantha, tu es déprimante…

- Et encore, ce n'est que le brouillon. Il faut continuer les recherches et pourquoi pas ajouter quelques gravures… De plus, je dois organiser tout ça en paragraphes, ça ne ressemble à rien là… Mais j'sais pas, il me manque un truc…

- Peut-être la définition et l'étymologie en introduction ?

- Oui c'est ça ! Bravo Sonia !

- Tu m'as bien aidée, j'ai bien retenu tous les conseils que tu m'as donnés !

- Oui, bravo ! Et merci.

- Merci à toi. Oh, au fait…

- Oui ?

- Sois gentille s'il te plait et fais en sorte de ne jamais te faire mordre par un loup-garou. Je ne veux pas que ma Meilleure Amie me dévore sans la moindre conscience et sans la moindre humanité…

- Ah ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai attention. Puis je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, tu le sais.

- Ouiiiiii ! ».

En contrepartie de l'aide que je lui apportais pour les cours, Sonia m'aidait à m'améliorer en Quidditch. J'aimais ce sport, et depuis ma Première Année, je m'étais beaucoup améliorée. Lucas et Mario ne cessaient de m'encourager en disant que je ferai une bonne gardienne.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** Je réponds à toutes tes reviews ici, hein ;) Oui... Son père a vécu une enfance pas terrible, on en saura un tout petit peu plus au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera... Ou pas !  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à une moldue au début qui aurait lu les livres HP. En relisant, je trouve ça absolument stupide, mais si tu aimes bien alors ça me rassure ! En fait, avoir lu les livres lui permettra mieux de comprendre le monde magique et donc elle n'est pas trop perdue à Poudlard, comme tu as pu le constater...  
Oui j'ai essayé de respecter le physique que tu as attribué à Line ! En fait, elle n'est pas vraiment Directrice adjointe lol, ce sera plutôt Harry ;) J'ai voulu que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de la Cérémonie de Répartition pour te faire un p'tit clin d'œil d'une part, mais aussi pour créer la surprise par rapport à Harry en tant que prof.  
Surprise qu'Orianne soit envoyée à Serpentard ? Alors j'ai réussi mon objectif ! :D  
Ne te concentre pas trop sur les guignols des barques lol, ils sont pas si importants que ça et tu risquerais d'être déçue.  
J'attends encore quelques lecteurs avant de poster les prochains chapitres. Merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bisous !

**lolu 12 :** Merci de venir lire MaAm' ! Contente que tu aimes, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**MaliceM :** T'inquiète pas, une review ici ou ailleurs, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! :D Je suis contente que tu apprécies le fait qu'Orianne soit à Serpentard ! Bisous (:

**Kujou :** Haha ! :D Ma surprise a bien marché, c'est coooool ! :D Tu en apprendras plus sur Sonia dans le Chapitre 6, tu comprendras... Je n'en dis pas plus. Elle n'est pas vraiment de sang pur. Ces familles sont très anciennes et pour la plupart éteintes. Mmmh... Tu peux les découvrir sur Pottermore ou sur EHP. Sonia n'a que des sorciers dans sa famille, mais elle n'est pas vraiment "de sang pur" dans le sens où beaucoup ont du sang de moldu dans leurs veines. Voila ;) Oui pour Jacques, c'est vraiment compliqué...


	5. Duel Fratricide

**Chapitre 5 : « Duel fratricide »**

J'excellais dans presque toutes les matières et j'étais première de la classe depuis ma Première Année. « La légende continue » disait Tom en rigolant quand je recevais la note d'un contrôle. Une fois, il a sorti ça devant ma sœur, qui avait daigné manger avec moi en compagnie des Gryffondor. A cet instant, elle quitta la table d'une colère hors normes. Personne ne comprit. Patrick, Tom, Mario, Lucas et Sonia me regardèrent avec de grands yeux, je décidai alors de rattraper ma sœur.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Orianne, tu n'es plus la même depuis…

- Oui ! Depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard, je le sais ça, tu as bien fait en sorte que Maman me le répète à longueur de temps pendant les vacances, quand tu te la coules douce ici !

- Hé ! Je n'y peux rien si Maman pense la même chose que moi, tu as changé alors assume !

- Mais j'assume ! Mieux que toi en tout cas…

- Et qu'est-ce que je n'assume pas moi ?

- Que je suis meilleure que toi.

- Arrête avec ça. Il n'y en a pas une meilleure que l'autre, et rien ne peut déterminer si tes pouvoirs sont plus forts ou non que les miens.

- Mais oui bien sûr… lança-t-elle avec un air blasé. Aller, avoue-le ! ».

Elle me mit dans une colère noire. Elle se la pétait grave depuis qu'elle avait connaissance de ses pouvoirs, et me gâchait la vie à longueur de temps en répétant qu'elle était mieux que tout le monde, etc…

« - Et bien, si tu es meilleure que moi, prouve-le ! Dis-moi pourquoi c'est moi qui ai les meilleures notes ? Pourquoi je fais partie des 5premières aux Duels ?

- Tu vas voir si je ne peux pas en faire partie ! Expelliarmus !

- Protego ! ».

Elle continua de me lancer des sorts tels que « Incendio » ou « Expelliarmus » ou encore « Levicorpus », dans l'espoir que le bouclier que je formais à chaque fois pour me défendre et parer ses sortilèges ne s'affaiblisse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et mon bouclier s'intensifiait autant que la foule qui se faisait autour de nous. Elle baissa sa baguette et je m'approchai d'elle dans l'espoir de la calmer…

« - Ecoute, il faut arrêter ça maintenant, en aucun cas je ne veux te faire de ma…

- SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Je me pris le sort de plein fouet. Projetée en l'air, j'atterris sur le sol froid du couloir, contrastant avec la chaleur du liquide dans lequel je gisais. En tournant légèrement et difficilement la tête, je pus me rendre compte que le liquide était du sang. Du sang qui coulait à flots de mon propre coprs… J'étais saisie de tremblements, je souffrais plus que jamais… Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Tout devenait flou autour de moi, je ne pouvais plus parler, je ne pouvais plus bouger et, avant que je ne m'évanouisse dans les cris de stupeur et d'horreur des élèves et de mes amis, je pus voir se pencher vers moi le professeur Potter qui marmonnait une formule : « Vulnera Sanentum… ».

Je me réveillai deux jours plus tard, dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Mon corps était bandé de partout, et je pouvais à peine bouger. Je réussi avec beaucoup de mal à m'asseoir dans le lit lorsque Mme Pomfresh arriva :

« - Comment vous sentez-vous Melle Baron ?

- J'ai… J'ai mal…

- Il faut vous reposer encore quelques jours. Voulez-vous que je prévienne vos amis de votre réveil ?

- Oh oui, s'il vous plaît ! ».

Une heure plus tard à la fin des cours, je vis Sonia, Lucas, Mario, Baptiste, Tom et… Ian débarquer en courant dans l'infirmerie, ce qui leur valut les remontrances de Mme Pomfresh.

« - Hello girl ! me lança Mario.

- Hello everybody !

- Comment te sens-tu Sam ? me demanda ma Meilleure Amie.

- Bah… J'ai encore mal mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus…

- Tu te demandes pourquoi Orianne t'a fait ça ?

-… Oui. Où est-elle ?

- Mc Gonagall l'a renvoyée chez vous pour un mois. Ta mère devrait passer dans quelques jours pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

- D'accord…

- C'est le professeur Potter qui t'a soignée, m'informa Lucas.

- Oh oui je me souviens ! Où est-il d'ailleurs ? J'aimerais le remercier.

- Sonia et moi, on sort de son cours. On l'a prévenu que tu étais réveillée, il a dit qu'il passerait, me dit Ian.

- Super, merci Ian.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est normal… Pour un… ami ».

Je le regardais, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire et vit Lucas et Mario s'échanger un regard complice avant que la voix du professeur Potter retentissent dans l'infirmerie :

« - Melle Baron ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, Professeur, je tenais à vous remercier d'être intervenu lorsque… ».

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase et il comprit.

« - C'est normal, je suis votre Professeur et j'ai le devoir de vous protéger du danger.

- C'est… Ma sœur… Elle ne représente aucun danger. Elle est juste… Perdue…

- Samantha, j'ai deux frères. On s'est déjà disputés mais jamais on en est venu à se lancer de tels sortilèges… me dit tristement Sonia.

- C'est vrai ça ! approuvèrent Baptiste et Lucas.

- Mais…

- Ecoutez-moi Melle Baron. Un sortilège d'une telle violence ne devrait pas avoir lieu dans une dispute fraternelle. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours est très grave.

- Que va-t-il arriver à Orianne ? demanda Ian, qui semblait inquiet et qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'impliquer.

- Pour l'instant, elle est exclue de l'école provisoirement. Ça n'ira sûrement pas plus loin car elle est encore très jeune.

- Ok. En tout cas, encore merci Professeur.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Melle Baron ».

Je sortis de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard et profitai d'une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard où l'on fêta mes 13ans avec mes amis. Dorénavant, Ian trainait toujours avec nous, il faisait partie intégrante de notre bande. Grâce à eux tous, je n'avais pas pris énormément de retard sur les cours, ils m'aidaient bien. Ma mère passa le lendemain à l'école, très inquiète. Nous devions nous retrouver dans le bureau du Professeur Potter, qui accompagna ma mère en lui expliquant toute l'histoire, que je dû refaire à ma mère à son arrivée.

« - Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a prit. Elle qui était si gentille, si mignonne… Je la revois encore à 9ans, jouer avec son cerf-volant…

- Mais Orianne a changé Maman…

- Malheureusement… Et je ne sais que faire… Si seulement ton père était là… ».

Elle fondit en larmes, et nous nous serrâmes très fort dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il était évident qu'elle était elle-aussi perdue et désemparée.

« - Tu as essayé de le joindre ? demandai-je peu convaincue

- Depuis son départ, il n'a répondu à aucun de mes SMS malgré les accusés de réception. Personne ne sait où il est, ni ce qu'il fait.

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui expliquer tout ça, ne serait-ce que par SMS…

- Je le ferai à mon retour à la maison. Je te retiens au courant par hibou.

- D'accord Maman. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi ma chérie, à bientôt.

- Ne m'en veux pas mais… Je préfère rester ici pour les prochaines vacances…

- Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne s'agit que de quelques mois, peut-être qu'Orianne se sera calmée à ton retour.

- Que fait-elle de ses journées au fait ?

- Elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre. Mamie Gaëtane a essayé autant que moi de lui parler, mais rien à y faire…

- …

- Je dois y aller maintenant ma grande.

- Oui Maman, je comprends. A bientôt.

- Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Ton cadeau d'anniversaire ».

Elle me tendit un paquet plat et fin, mais lourd malgré tout.

« - Je suis allée acheter ça dans une des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard, sur les conseils de Mamie Gaëtane. Nous pourrons veiller sur toi d'une meilleure manière à présent.

- Maman, tu as toujours veillé sur moi. Et il n'y a pas de meilleure manière de le faire.

- Tu verras en ouvrant ton cadeau ! A bientôt Samantha ! »

Et elle partit. Me laissant seule dans la salle, le paquet encore emballé dans les mains. Le professeur Potter entra.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** Orianne a pourtant été très bien élevée tu sais ! ^^ Seulement, la puissance et les pouvoirs magiques lui sont un peu monté à la tête...

**MaliceM :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort... Et ce n'est que le début ! Tu sais, moi et mon esprit tordu... x)

**Kujou :** Et oui, la jalousie lui est montée à la tête... Et ce piment va piquer jusqu'au bout tu verras ! ;)


	6. Affronter sa peur

**Chapitre 6 : « Affronter sa peur »  
**

« - Il va falloir sortir Melle Baron, je dois préparer la salle pour le cours de votre classe. Ce sera pratique aujourd'hui !

- Oh trop cool ! Que va-t-on faire ?

- Nous allons apprendre à se débarrasser d'un épouvantard, me répondit-il fièrement.

- Je peux vous aider à installer ?

- Si vous voulez ».

Je posai le paquet sur un buffet et aidai le professeur à déplacer les tables. Lorsqu'on eu finit, je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle lorsqu'il me rappela :

« - Melle Baron ! Vous oubliez votre paquet !

- Oh, merci Monsieur.

- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? ».

Je pris la décision de le faire de suite. Je déballai proprement le papier et découvris… Un miroir. Je le tournai dans tous les sens pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il cachait mais le célèbre professeur répondit à mes interrogations :

« - J'avais le même, c'est un miroir à double sens. Il permet de dialoguer avec une personne qui en possède un semblable.

- Oh, je vois. Merci Monsieur.

- A tout à l'heure, pour le cours ».

Je me précipitai vers la Grande Salle pour partager le repas du midi avec mes amis. Et Ian et moi en profitions pour faire un peu plus connaissance :

« - Je suis de Sang-Pur, m'expliqua-t-il. Je suis né à New York mais ma famille a voulu m'envoyer dans « la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde, Poudlard », c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

- New York ! Je rêve d'y aller ! Ca doit être trop génial là-bas ! Manhattan, Times Square, Little Italy, Liberty Island, la Statue de la Liberté… Mais ça ne te dépayse pas trop d'être ici et d'avoir quitté ton pays ?

- Ah ah tu as raison, c'est extra là-bas ! Mais non je ne me sens pas vraiment dépaysé ou perdu car j'y retourne pendant les vacances et puis… Je suis leurs traces : toute ma famille est passée par Serdaigle à Poudlard, ils tenaient à ce que j'étudie ici.

-Ah oui ? Puis tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir ici. Moi j'ai été élevée en tant que moldue. Je n'ai appris mes pouvoirs qu'à mes 11ans, quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard.

- Alors tu es née-moldue !

- Non. Je suis en fait de Sang-Mêlé, mon père est un sorcier. Seulement…

- Seulement il espérait que tu n'aies pas de pouvoirs magiques, comprit-il.

- C'est ça. Il était à Gryffondor, comme ma grand-mère, je suis leurs traces moi aussi. Mais tu sais que j'ai failli être envoyée à Serdaigle ?

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il avec de l'engouement.

- Oui, le Choixpeau a dit qu'il voyait ''beaucoup d'intelligence''. Mais il a hésité longtemps avant de finir par m'envoyer à Gryffondor.

- Et il n'avait pas tort apparemment, puisque tu es première de la classe !

- Euh… Oui… Mais toi aussi tu as de très bonnes notes je crois, nan ?

- Euh… Oui. Il me semble aussi que tu fais partie des meilleurs dans le classement du club de duels ? J'y suis moi aussi, je suis classé 4ème.

- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre que je ne t'ai jamais vu, je suis 5ème !

-C'est parce que je souhaite travailler avec les trois premiers à chaque fois. Je travaille dur, je veux que mes parents soient fiers de moi.

- Ils peuvent l'être !

- Les tiens aussi Samantha. Y comprit ton père, tu es une sorcière extraordinaire. Il devrait le crier sur tous les toits !

- Euh… Merci, Ian…».

Sa dernière phrase m'avait laissée perplexe. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup à mon sujet… Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il me disait tout ça. Nous avions parlé tout le long du repas, et nous avions donc peu mangé. C'est l'estomac peu rempli et nous criant de faire demi-tour pour manger que Ian, Sonia et moi nous rendions en cours de DCFM. J'avais mis mes amis au courant sur le sujet du cours : comment se débarrasser d'un épouvantard. Nous savions donc tous en quoi allait consister l'exercice : nous nous retrouverions face à une sorte de fantôme qui prendrait la forme de ce qui nous fait le plus peur. Je me préparais psychologiquement à me retrouver en face d'une acromentule, Ian réfléchissait et Sonia… Marchait tout doucement vers la salle. J'ai bien cru que nous allions arriver en retard.

« - Sonia ! Presse-toi un peu, on va arriver en retard !

- Je… Je ne le sens pas très bien ce cours…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu adores les cours du professeur Potter d'habitude !

- Oui mais là… Je ne veux pas y participer ».

Elle semblait catégorique. Ian et moi ne comprenions pas.

« - Tu as peur ? demanda Ian.

- Mais peur de quoi ?

- D'aller affronter ta peur, renchérit Ian, sans hésiter.

- …

- Sonia, ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? Puis si tu ne te sens pas prête, tu n'auras qu'à te mettre dans les dernières de la file ! On sera là nous deux, on t'aidera, d'accord ?

- Merci Samantha… ».

Sonia était courageuse. J'en étais intimement convaincue. Nous nous rendions donc tous les trois en courant vers la salle de classe. Derniers à y rentrer, mais pas en retard. Ian et moi étions soulagés. Les tables étaient toutes rassemblées et rangées au fond de la salle, afin que l'on ait assez de place. Au milieu de la salle se dressait une vieille armoire, avec un miroir qui reflétait le reflet d'élèves intrigués, d'autres apeurés, d'autres amusés en la voyant bouger.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous débarrasser des épouvantards. Qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard ? ».

Ian et moi levions la main ensemble, avec énergie. Mais ce fut moi que le prof interrogea.

« - Personne ne le sait Monsieur. Un épouvantard est une créature qui prend la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont si terrifiants. Les épouvantards se cachent souvent dans de vieilles armoires, de vieux meubles d'une vieille maison…

- Excellent Melle Baron ! 5points pour Gryffondor ! ».

Les Gryffondors présents montraient leur joie, et Ian me fit un clin d'œil. Potter continua ses explications :

« - Les épouvantards sont peut-être très terrifiants mais il est pourtant très simple de s'en débarrasser. Nous allons nous entraîner. Sans baguette je vous prie ! Répétez après moi, de manière forte et distinctement : ri-di-kku-lus !

- ri-di-kku-lus !

- Avec foi !

- RI-DI-KKU-LUS !

- Parfait, nous pouvons commencer. Mettez vous en file s'il vous plaît ».

Les élèves s'exécutèrent dans un brouhaha pas possible. Ian et moi attendions que Sonia prenne place dans la file pour l'accompagner. Mais contre toute attente, ma Meilleure Amie se plaça parmi les premiers élèves de la file. Elle avait l'air déterminée et prête à en finir avec ce cours, avec cette peur… Ian se plaça derrière elle, moi devant. Les élèves devant moi étaient les premiers qui passeraient : Patrick Londubat, Tom Vasier, Anthony Holart, tous de Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle Valérie Minowk et Arielle Merpey et derrière Ian se trouvaient une autre Poufsouffle, Camille Apriciou et Kévin, Richard, Lucien et Julien, les crâneurs de Serpentard. Arielle était la première à affronter sa peur. Elle s'avança lentement, le prof ouvrit l'armoire, une silhouette fantomatique en sortit et prit la forme d'une flamme gigantesque. Arielle sembla comme hypnotisée par le feu qui, en s'avançant doucement vers elle, faisait reculer la troupe d'élèves en rang. Ce ne fut que lorsque le professeur l'interpella qu'elle sortit de cette drôle de transe en jetant le sort. J'ai bien cru que sa robe de sorcière allait prendre feu ! La flamme se rapetissa pour ne devenir qu'une minuscule bougie sur un gâteau d'anniversaire multicolore. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Puis ce fut le tour de Valérie, d'Anthony, de Tom, de Patrick et… de moi. Je m'avançais doucement vers l'oiseau déplumé qu'était devenu l'épouvantard de Patrick. L'animal désormais sans plume me regarda fixement avant de soudain se transformer en une acromentule hideuse. Je m'y attendais bien sûr mais jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle serait si terrifiante… Mes paroles devenaient réalité… Lorsque ses huit yeux rouges sang me fixèrent, mes jambes se figèrent mais je savais que la bête n'exploserait pas car non seulement ce n'était pas une véritable araignée, mais en plus elle était gigantesque. Elle prenait à elle toute seule toute la place libérée par le professeur et moi. Deux de ses pattes arrière étaient même sur les bords de fenêtre. La peur m'envahit, je commençai à être prise de tremblements, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre la main gauche, et quelqu'un d'autre me posait la sienne sur mon épaule droite. Je me retournai et vis Sonia, qui me serrait très fort la main ainsi que Ian, sa main sur mon épaule qui me regardait intensément. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux : « Tu peux le faire ». Puis, une vague de courage m'envahit, je levai ma baguette de hêtre et cria, avec toute la force de mes tripes :

« - RIDIKKULUS ! »

L'araignée rapetissa et ses pattes se transformèrent en grosses plumes multicolores. Ses crochets laissèrent leur place à une moustache touffue. L'araignée ne ressemblait plus à rien, elle était ridicule. Tout le monde rit en voyant la scène et soulagée, j'adressai un sourire de remerciements à mes deux meilleurs amis, et retournai au fond de la salle. Puis vint le tour de Sonia. Son regard d'encouragement et de foi à mon égard redevint le regard de détermination qu'elle avait en se plaçant dans la file tout à l'heure. Elle serrait les poings, et prépara sa baguette. L'araignée se transforma en une femme, assise par terre. Elle était blonde aux cheveux bouclés, les yeux noirs de haine, l'air grave et sévère. Elle se leva, un objet à la main. En s'approchant de Sonia, je pus me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait… de sa mère ! Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux : Sonia avait peur de sa propre mère ! Je ne comprenais pas et c'est quand la femme leva l'objet que je réalisai : c'était un fouet. Un fouet qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser sur Sonia. Mais celle-ci n'avait plus peur, elle pointa sa baguette sur la silhouette qui avait pris la forme de sa mère, et cria de toutes ses forces :

« - RIDIKKULUS ! »

Le fouet se transforma en tapette souris, qui se multiplia pour coincer chaque partie du corps de la femme : les doigts, le nez, les oreilles, les fesses,… La scène était hilarante et tout le monde riait sans même avoir comprit qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Sonia. Tout le monde sauf… Sonia. Elle était tombée à terre, secouée de sanglots. Ian et moi nous dirigeâmes vers elle en courant. Il m'aida à la relever et à la sortir de la salle. Personne n'avait pu la voir pleurer car le professeur Potter avait fait apparaitre un grand rideau devant la file d'élèves. Avant de refermer la porte derrière nous, je l'entendis annoncer :

« - Le cours est terminé les élèves ! Il est temps de m'aider à remettre la salle de classe en état ».

J'entendais des « Oh non ! » qui s'élevaient dans la salle mais rien de plus, car le prof referma la porte. Sonia était dans mes bras, elle ne cessait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, ce qui fit monter les miennes. Ian re-rentra dans la salle, ayant comprit qu'il fallait nous laisser seules. Je m'adressai alors à ma Meilleure Amie :

« - Sonia… Je… Je suis tellement désolée… Je ne savais pas… J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte…

- J'ai tout fait pour le cacher, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir quoi que ce soit.

- Mais, je suis ta Meilleure Amie, c'est mon rôle de t'aider et de te soutenir… Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que j'ai reçu ma lettre, depuis mes 11ans… »

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle subissait cette situation insoutenable, deux ans qu'elle retenait ces larmes, deux ans qu'elle se cachait de tout le monde, deux ans qu'elle portait des manches longues, été comme hiver… Cela faisait deux ans que c'était ma Meilleure Amie, et deux ans que j'ignorais totalement le calvaire qu'elle subissait…

« - Mais… Ton père ? Et tes frères ?

- Mon père travaille souvent, il n'est jamais là quand ça arrive. Mais je le soupçonne de savoir quelque chose.

- Et… Il a parlé avec ta mère ?

- Non… Ils ont beaucoup de mal à se comprendre depuis mon admission à Poudlard. Mes frères ne sont pas non plus au courant, même s'ils ont bien vu que ça n'allait plus avec ma mère. Elle fait toujours en sorte qu'on soit seules.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien moi !

-…

- … Dé… désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, tu n'y es pour rien, me dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends que tu ne vas pas bien, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Il faut faire quelque chose. Allons d'abord informer ton frère. Ensuite, débrouillez-vous pour que votre père soit au courant, indépendamment de votre mère, d'accord ? Parlez-lui de la situation, il trouvera sûrement une solution d'accord ?

- Mais si il ne me croit pas ?

- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait des preuves… » dis-je en réfléchissant.

Elle relâcha subitement notre étreinte et remonta les manches de son pull.

« - Tu crois que c'est suffisant comme preuves ? »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ses bras étaient couverts de bleus et de griffures… Ils étaient écorchés… Je ne savais quoi dire…

« - Oh mon Dieu…

- J'ai appris à vivre avec, c'est comme si je ne ressentais rien maintenant ».

Ma Meilleure Amie était la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle taisait sa souffrance et aujourd'hui, elle me disait qu'elle parvenait à survivre…

« - Et tu ne ressentiras plus jamais ces douleurs, je te le promets Sonia ! » lui assurai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Les Troisièmes Années sortirent au même moment du cours de DCFM. Nos amis passèrent à côté de nous, en m'interrogeant du regard lorsqu'ils virent la tête de Sonia. Je leur fis comprendre de partir sans poser de questions et le professeur Potter vint vers nous :

« - Melle Damer… J'ai compris votre situation à la vue de votre épouvantard… Je suis sincèrement désolé, jamais j'aurais pu imaginer que c'était possible… Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Je lui expliquai mon idée et il approuva :

« - C'est très bien pensé de votre part, Melle Baron. Je peux moi aussi vous apporter mon aide. En effet, ayant été Auror, j'ai des contacts au Ministère qui peuvent arrêter s'il le faut Mme Da…

- Non !

- Pardon ?

- Non, je ne veux pas que ma mère soit arrêtée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit considérée comme une criminelle. Je veux juste… Je veux juste que ça s'arrête… ».

Ma Meilleure Amie était non seulement courageuse, mais humble. Je fus soudain encore plus fière de l'avoir rencontrée.

« - Vous êtes humble Mlle Damer. Je vous félicite pour cela. Cependant, tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution des évènements, je tiens à vous aider si la situation ne s'améliore pas. Venez avec moi, nous allons nous rendre dans le bureau de la Directrice et lui expliquer la situation. Elle vous fera un mot d'excuse pour justifier votre absence aux cours de cet après-midi. Il faut que votre grand frère et vous arrangiez cette situation au plus vite.

- Merci Mr Potter ».

Je confiai donc Sonia au professeur. J'étais plongée dans un profond sentiment d'admiration pour ces deux personnes en me dirigeant vers le cours de Divination. Le professeur Trelawney ne s'indigna pas de mon retard. Je me doutais que Tom, Anthony et Patrick avaient dû lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait un problème.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** Ouais, l'arachnophobie, c'est pas la peur la plus originale lol mais bon, il fallait bien trouver une peur au PP !  
J'ai essayé de reprendre un peu les mêmes répliques que Remus dans le film pour Harry dans ma fic', je trouve que ce rôle lui va très bien ^^ En plus comme il admirait Lupin, transmettre à ses élèves ce que Lupin lui a lui-même transmis, ça lui faisait plaisir, aussi s'est-il tenu à respecter son ancien prof ^^

**Malice M :** Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Si lui te plaît, j'ai hâte de voir tes réactions par rapport à d'autres ;) Mais il va falloir attendre un petit peu pour la suite lol ;)

**lolu 12 :** De la pub ? Quand tu veux ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

**Kujou :** Kujou ! Te revoila ! :D J'ai bien cru que tu avais abandonné la lecture... OUF ! :D Voila, tu as bien compris, Mme Damer battait sa fille. De la pure jalousie. A toi d'interpréter ça. Haha oui je me souviens ! La tête que Ron fait à chaque fois qu'il voit une araignée me fait toujours délirer ^^ "On peut paniquer maintenant ?", cette réplique est géniale ! xD


	7. La Famille, c'est compliqué

_Après d'horribles problèmes de connexion Internet, me revoilà! Et je vous poste un autre petit chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira et vous tiendra en haleine en attendant que j'en poste d'autres ce week-end. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et même ceux qui sont juste de passage pour lire "à petites bouchées", n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser ! ;D_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : « La Famille, c'est compliqué… »**

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous ensemble à la Grande Salle, pour dîner. Personne n'avait posé de questions au sujet de Sonia, et son frère était encore plus proche d'elle. Le dîner terminé, je me mis en retrait pour pouvoir discuter avec eux deux.

« - Nous avons envoyé une longue lettre à Papa, cet après-midi, m'expliqua le garçon. Je me suis dit qu'il était bon d'informer Baptiste ».

Celui-ci nous rejoignit.

« - ça va Sonia ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mieux, maintenant. Merci ».

Le surlendemain, Mr Damer était à Poudlard. Je l'aperçus devant les grilles d'entrée dire au revoir à ses fils et à sa fille. Il ne restait plus qu'un mois de cours, ils allaient bientôt se revoir dans leur foyer que j'espérais devenir plus paisible. Je m'avançai vers la fratrie pour demander des nouvelles.

« - Alors, les Damer ?

- Papa a quitté Maman. Elle est partie de la maison ce matin, après avoir préparé tous ses bagages hier. Tout est fini maintenant, dit Lucas.

- Si vous saviez comme je suis soulagée…

- Moi aussi Sonia, savoir que tout est fini et que ça n'arrivera plus m'enlève un poids. Et ça doit être pareil pour tes frères.

- Oh oui ! lança Lucas. Je savais bien que quelque chose de bizarre se passait entre vous deux, mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé quelque chose dans ce goût là. Je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu… Je suis ton grand frère, je dois veiller sur toi et je n'ai pas vu plus loin que le bout de mon nez… avoua-t-il en faisant le moue.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Lucas. Et puis tout est fini maintenant ! lui dit sa sœur avec un grand sourire.

- Au fait Samantha !

- Oui, Baptiste ?

- C'est pas aujourd'hui que ta sœur devait revenir ? ».

ILLUMINATION. Orianne ! Son exclusion était terminée, elle était censée revenir à Poudlard ! Je me précipitai vers la Grande Salle, suivie de mes amis. Là-bas, je ne vis ma petite sœur nulle part. Je décidai donc d'aller à la Volière envoyer un hibou à ma mère pour l'interroger sur l'absence de ma sœur. A peine j'eus commencé à monter les marches qu'un vieil hibou rasa nos têtes, fit demi-tour, et se posa sur une des marches devant nous, une enveloppe moldue dans le bec. Je vis mon nom dessus et la pris. La lettre de ma mère disait :

_« Samantha, ma chérie, _

_Comme prévu, j'ai envoyé un SMS à ton père lui expliquant ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard avec ta sœur et… comme prévu, il n'a pas répondu. Le dialogue entre ta sœur et moi ne s'est pas rétabli mais je l'ai quand même aidée à préparer sa valise hier. Mais ce matin, à la gare King's Cross, devant le mur permettant d'accéder à la voie 9 ¾, ton père nous attendait. La seule chose qu'il a dite, c'est « J'emmène Orianne ». Je n'ai rien pu savoir de plus, il n'a pas voulu me dire où il allait. Puis il a transplané avec ta sœur avant même que j'ai pu ajouter le moindre mot. C'est pour cela que ta sœur n'est pas à Poudlard. Il ne reste que nous deux maintenant. _

_Tâche d'utiliser le miroir à double sens un peu plus souvent ! _

_Je t'embrasse bien fort, à dans un mois ! Je t'aime. _

_Maman. » _

Je me retournai vers mes amis, dépitée :

« - Il ne reste que nous deux maintenant…

- Que veux-tu dire ? me demanda Ian, inquiet.

- Mon père a emmené ma sœur. Elle ne reviendra pas à Poudlard ».

Le dernier mois de cours passa à une vitesse folle, et je fus contente de retrouver ma mère et ma grand-mère. J'eus une discussion avec cette dernière :

« - Que se passe-t-il avec Papa, Mamie ?

- Ton père n'a jamais aimé le monde de la sorcellerie Samantha… Il aspirait à une vie normale. Il a bâclé ses études, et s'est pressé pour monter son entreprise dans le monde moldu à partir de sa sortie de l'école, étant majeur chez les moldus et chez les sorciers. A partir de ce moment, je n'eus plus aucune nouvelle de lui.

- J'ai rencontré ton père à une fête qu'il avait organisée avec ses amis moldus dans l'ancien bar où je travaillais Samantha, c'est pour te dire à quel point il voulait en finir avec tout ça ! intervint ma mère.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il t'a avoué qu'il était sorcier ?

- J'avais 18ans et lui 21 lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés. Nous nous sommes côtoyés quelques mois puis nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions amoureux. C'est au moment d'emménager ensemble qu'il m'a tout avoué. Je me souviens bien de ses paroles : ''Daniella, je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas comme les autres… Des choses bizarres arrivent souvent quand je suis dans les parages. Je suis un sorcier''. Il m'avait fait cette révélation si rapidement qu'il dû me le répéter ! Bien sûr, je ne le croyais pas, je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi alors pour rire, je lui ai dit ''et bien, prouve-le !'' et il fit apparaître un splendide bouquet de roses rouges. Ce fut la seule fois que je le vis utiliser ses pouvoirs car les autres fois où je lui demandais de me montrer d'autres tours, il était réticent. Il ne m'a avoué son malaise que… Lorsque tu es née.

- Il a attendu deux ans pour t'avouer ça !

- Oui. Mais ton père est quelqu'un d'honnête Samantha. Je sais que tu penses le contraire mais la preuve est là : il m'a avoué qu'il était sorcier, et ce dès qu'il a vu que ça devenait sérieux entre nous.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu tout te cacher jusqu'à ce que ces premiers phénomènes étranges me concernant se produisent…

- Exactement, ajouta Mamie Gaëtane. Et avouer quelque chose dont on a honte, je pense que c'est une belle preuve de courage, ce qui justifie pour moi son envoi à Gryffondor.

- Oui c'est vrai… Et puis je me souviens que je répétais souvent quand j'étais petite que j'avais le ''Papa le plus fort et le plus courageux de la Terre ! Celui qui a peur de rien !'' ».

Nous riions toutes ensembles en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Mais je savais au fond de moi que ma mère et ma grand-mère souffraient. Mamie Gaëtane souffrait de voir son fils rejeter ses origines, son sang. Quant à ma mère, elle avait le cœur brisé. Elle ne montrait rien mais je l'avais déjà entendue pleurer plusieurs fois le soir, dans sa chambre. L'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, l'homme pour qui elle aurait tout donné, l'homme de sa vie était parti avec sa fille cadette, sans laisser aucune nouvelle, aucune information. Sans aucun remords. Je n'avais peut-être que 14ans mais je savais que ce type de blessure ne guérirait jamais. J'espérais seulement qu'elle s'estompe avec le temps…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Melle Lolita :** Tu sais, le père Baron il aimerait bien aller en cure de désintox pour la magie mais avec Orianne, c'est pas gagné ! Tu verras pourquoi plus tard ^^  
J'aime bien aussi le Quidditch, il me semble qu'il y en aura d'autres des cènes comme ça, t'inquiète pas !  
Je n'aime pas Cho, mais j'me suis dit que ça serait pas mal de faire apparaître son éventuelle fille (: Par contre, je n'ai pas voulu faire apparaître ceux de notre trio, ça m'aurait été difficile à gérer, pour une première fiction... :s

**alwyn13 :** Ouais une vraie ILLUMINATION lol, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, elle l'avait un peu oubliée sa sœur. Mais Orianne de son côté, elle est loin d'avoir oublié Samantha, crois-moi ;)

**MaliceM :** MDRR Samantha avait d'autres préoccupations ;)  
Et oui, je me rends compte à quel point ces premiers chapitres sont courts /: J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Kujou :** Alors, alors... Il revient _chercher_ sa fille, nuance. Orianne pense que comme il ne veut plus avoir de lien avec la sorcellerie, elle pourra vivre sa petite vie comme elle l'entend, c'est pour ça qu'elle le suit. Erreur... Tu découvriras pourquoi ;)  
Haha je dois t'avouer que je l'avais certainement oubliée aussi la miss Orianne, au moment où j'écrivais ! ;)


	8. Quidditch !

**Chapitre 8 : « Quidditch ! »**

Sonia m'avait invitée à venir passer une semaine chez elle, mais ma mère était réticente à m'envoyer seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors Mr Damer eut l'idée de l'inviter avec ma grand-mère à venir aussi ! Sonia et moi avons donc pu montrer nos talents dans le Quidditch à nos p'tites familles. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais vraiment améliorée, et que je m'en sortais pas mal. Baptiste était batteur et poursuiveur, moi j'étais gardienne et Sonia attrapeuse. Dans l'autre équipe, Lucas occupait le poste de batteur et d'attrapeur, Mario celui de poursuiveur et Mamie Gaëtane décida d'être gardienne ! C'était trop drôle de la voir perchée sur un balai, elle faisait la folle et laissait passer plusieurs fois le souaffle, ce qui nous fit gagner. Mario le lui dit en rigolant mais Sonia s'empressa de dire :

« - Il faut reconnaître que tu n'as pas pu marquer beaucoup de points, grâce à Samantha ! »

Je devins toute rouge et Mr Damer et ses fils ajoutèrent :

« - Oui, tu es très agile et très rapide ! Tu te défendais très bien !

- J'ai bien cru que Mario allait pleurer !

- Ouais tu as géré Samantha ! me dit Baptiste.

- C'est vrai ma chérie, ajouta Maman, je ne connais peut-être pas les règles de ce jeu mais tu es très douée, c'est sûr !

- Merci tout le monde ! Mais je dois vous rappeler qu'à côté de moi est assise une des meilleures attrapeuses de tous les temps !

- Je ne pourrai pas être meilleure que Victor Krum ou Harry Potter !

- Mais ça ne t'empêcherait pas d'entrer dans une équipe professionnelle !

- Oui… En fait, je convoite le poste d'attrapeur chez les Harpies. J'aimerais en faire partie ! Mais pour cela, je dois déjà devenir attrapeuse de Gryffondor à la rentrée.

- A mon avis, tu n'auras aucun mal à entrer dans l'équipe, Sonia, lui dit Lucas. Et puis Mario a bien constaté ton talent, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Personne ne comprit. Mario décida alors d'avouer que ce serait lui le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe à la rentrée.

« - Ouah ! Félicitations ! ».

Nous sommes allées ensemble au Chemin de Traverse où Sonia et moi avons admiré la nouvelle édition de l'Éclair de Feu. Puis les vacances se terminèrent dans l'allégresse et à la rentrée, Sonia et moi passions les sélections de Quidditch, comme prévu. Elle fut évidemment choisie pour être attrapeuse, et j'obtins le poste de gardienne ''avec brillo !'' me répétait Tom. Ce dernier était poursuiveur aux côtés de Mario. Les frères Damer étaient les batteurs de l'équipe. Nous affronterions le premier match de l'année face aux Serpentard. Julien et Lucien étaient batteurs, Kévin attrapeur, Richard poursuiveur avec le préfet de Serpentard et la seule fille de leur équipe, Cathy Klaus était gardienne. En apprenant que j'avais obtenu ce poste dans mon équipe, elle ne cessait de me provoquer, dans les couloirs comme en cours. Elle était devenue ma rivale.

La Serdaigle Alice Chang, la fille de Cho Chang annonçait les noms des joueurs en tant que commentatrice :

« - Bienvenue à ce tout premier match de Quidditch de la Saison ! Aujourd'hui, ce sont les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui vont s'affronter. Chez ces derniers, nous avons Julien Weyt et Lucien Draft, batteurs ! Kévin Sochet, attrapeur ! Richard Bertrand et Frédérick Mouth poursuiveurs ! Et Cathy Klaus, gardienne ! »

A chaque nom, un tonnerre d'applaudissements provenait des spectateurs de Serpentard. Puis, elle annonça les noms des joueurs de notre équipe :

« - Et chez les Gryffondor, nous avons Baptiste et Lucas Damer, batteurs ! »

Ils s'envolèrent sur le terrain en même temps et saluèrent la foule. Sonia était un peu stressée, et elle me le fit savoir avant qu'Alice appelle son nom :

« - Sonia Damer en tant qu'attrapeuse ! »

J'applaudis pour l'encourager tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses frères dans les airs. La Serdaigle continua :

« - Tom Vasier et Mario Paradillo, poursuiveurs ! »

En entendant son prénom prononcé par la jeune fille, Mario fit un grand sourire. Il dépassa Tom dans les airs pour aller faire une pirouette avec son balai devant Alice. Je ne pus voir la réaction de la jeune fille mais celle-ci continua :

« - Mmh, mmh… Euh… Et pour finir, c'est Samantha Baron qui sera la gardienne des Gryffondor ! »

Je tapai du pied avec foi sur le sol pour m'envoler et rejoindre mes camarades dans les airs. Tout le monde applaudissait… Sauf les Serpentard bien sûr. Je regardai Cathy Klaus avant de me placer devant mes buts et celle-ci me fit un geste grossier. Geste que ne remarqua pas Mme Bibine, à mon regret.

Et le match commença. Je ne laissai aucune chance aux Serpentard mais leur préfet réussit à mettre deux buts quand même. Sonia faisait une vive course contre Kévin, qui vacillait beaucoup sur son balai à mon goût. Ce fut donc sans problème qu'elle attrapa le Vif d'Or après que Mario et Tom marquèrent trois buts chacun, soit 60points. Nous gagnions donc ce premier match de l'année 210-20. Nous les avions complètement écrasés ! Cathy était verte de rage, cela faisait beaucoup rire l'équipe.

Les cours se passaient toujours très bien mais la divination m'ennuyait… Être obligée de raconter des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour que le professeur Trelawney nous considère comme « ouvert d'esprit » m'exaspérait. Je pris donc la décision de changer de cours, et aller dans celui d'Étude des Moldus. Mais il fallait pour cela que j'en fasse la demande auprès du Directeur de Gryffondor, Harry Potter. A la fin du premier cours de DCFM de l'année, où nous avions repris toutes les bases des duels, je suis donc allée le voir. Étant très compréhensif puisqu'il avait dû subir les mêmes cours, il m'accorda donc sans problème ce changement. Mon premier cours d'Étude des Moldus avait donc lieu après le repas. J'avais très faim alors c'est en courant que je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle. A la table des Gryffondor, mes amis m'attendaient : Baptiste assis à côté de Lucas lui-même assis à côté de Mario, qui lançait des boulettes de mie de pain à Alice Chang à la table des Serdaigle. En face de lui, Sonia ne cessait de lui dire d'arrêter, et un peu plus loin, Ian aussi. Mario me vit arriver et dit à Ian :

« - Écoute, toi tu y vas à ta manière : en douceur ! Moi, j'y vais à la mienne !

- Que fais-tu à ta manière Mario ? demandai-je en m'asseyant entre Ian et ma Meilleure Amie.

- Draguer Alice ! répondit-il fièrement.

- Ah ah ! Et tu dragues qui à ta manière, Ian ? » demandai-je au brun New Yorkais.

J'obtins pour toute réponse la tomate qui lui servait à présent de visage et les rires de mes camarades. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je me servais des betteraves et commençai à manger. Au moment du dessert, je me souvins :

« - Au fait Ian ! Je me suis désinscrite du cours de Divination pour aller dans celui d'Étude des Moldus !

- Ah oui ? me répondit-il avec un sourire brillant qui me révéla des dents parfaitement alignées.

- Oui, Potter m'a laissée changer. Faut dire qu'il a subi le même calvaire !

- Ah ça c'est bien vrai, dit Sonia en rigolant. Souhaite-moi bon courage, je dois parler du cahier de mes rêves aujourd'hui !

- Ah ah bon courage !

- A tout à l'heure ! ».

Nous sortions de la Grande Salle et je suivais Ian pour aller dans une salle où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds.

« - Il restera de la place pour moi au moins ?

- Oh ça oui ! De la place, c'est pas ce qu'il manque en Étude des Moldus. Tu sais, peu de gens y assistent…

- Ah oui je vois…

- La place à côté de moi est libre. Tu pourras y venir ? me demanda-t-il timidement.

- Euh… Oui. Oui, bien sûr… »

Pendant le cours, je me rendis compte que Ian était très concentré. Mais moins qu'à son habitude… Il ne cessait de me demander si ça allait, si j'arrivais à suivre et moi, je ne cessais de lui répéter que j'avais été élevée comme une moldue. C'était plutôt étrange… Assise à ses côtés, je pouvais l'observer plus attentivement : il avait le teint blanc, mais pas trop, de fines lèvres roses, de grands et beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux courts, bruns. Mon cœur se mît à battre un peu plus vite et ce fut la voix du professeur Sterns qui me sortit de mon observation :

« - Melle Baron ! M'écoutez vous ou préférez vous que je vous apporte une loupe ?

- Euh… Excusez-moi professeur, réussis-je à articuler, rouge de honte.

- Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi sert un four à micro-ondes s'il vous plait ? »

Je donnai une bonne explication, mais Mme Sterns n'offrit pas de points à ma Maison. Et Merlin merci, Ian ne rappela pas ce moment au cours du dîner. Quelques jours plus tard, Sonia et moi rejoignîmes Mario et Lucas dans la Grande Salle qui faisaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier, toujours aux côtés de Baptiste, Ian et… Alice. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, sauf qu'elle avait le visage un peu plus fin et les cheveux moins longs, coupés au carré. Mais ça n'empêchait pas bien sûr, qu'elle soit aussi jolie que sa mère ! Je m'assis à côté de Ian, et Sonia en face de moi. Je demandai au garçon, parfaitement consciente qu'Alice craquait elle-aussi pour Mario :

« - Alors, ça y est ?

- ça m'a l'air de se mettre tout doucement en place » me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Et effectivement, une semaine plus tard, Alice et Mario c'était officiel. Il la taquinait en lui disant que Serdaigle allait se faire écraser par Gryffondor au prochain match de Quidditch. Qui arriva très rapidement d'ailleurs.

« - Ne fais pas trop le malin Mario, et mange ! » ordonnait Alice à son petit-ami.

Lorsque la Serdaigle annonça le nom de Mario au début du match, celui-ci sortit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sur son visage et alla faire la même pirouette devant elle, comme lors du premier match de la saison. Ce match fut très difficile à mon goût et Joana William, l'une des poursuiveuses de Serdaigle me donna du fil à retordre en enchainant les tentatives encore et encore. Baptiste se cassa le poignet en tentant de dévier un cognard qui fonçait droit sur sa sœur. Le match était très serré mais nous avons gagné 170 à 140. Il était temps que Sonia attrape le Vif d'Or, au bout de deux heures de jeu intensif ! Baptiste sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard et s'entraina vivement pour le prochain match où nous affronterions Poufsouffle.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Des reviews, peut-être ? :D_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : _  
_**

**alwyn13 :** Faut dire que c'est une prof, c'est un peu leur métier de répéter les mêmes questions x) Désolée, je ne me souvenais pas que tu avais fait le coup dans _Noblesse Oblige_ mais si ça te rappelle de bons souvenirs, je suis rassurée !

**Melle Lolita :** Merci de suivre ! Bisous (:

**Immi :** Déjà, merci de lire ! (: Après, merci de ta review avec tes conseils, je les ai bien lus, t'inquiète ;) Il y aura pas mal de descriptions, dans pas mal de chapitres (en ce moment même j'en écris de tels). Mais l'action arrive, tu verras ! Il a en aura, et pas des moindres !

**Kujou :** Effectivement, Line Sterns n'est pas un personnage de Rowling. Souviens-toi, je l'ai déjà faite apparaître lors de la toute première rentrée de Sam à Poudlard. Comme je l'ai signalé avant le début de la fic, Roselin Sterns est une des merveilles de la fanficton de **alwyn13** ; "_Noblesse Oblige_". Si tu es fan des Dramiones, tu ne seras pas déçue de lire celle-ci, je te la recommande vivement !


	9. Beautiful Birthday

_Pas pu poster hier, désolée ! Mais j'en poste deux aujourd'hui ! Par contre, comme les cours reprennent, il risque d'y avoir un temps d'attente plus long avant la publication des autres chapitres... /:  
Mais peut-être que comme ça, j'aurais pas mal de reviews :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : « Beautiful Birthday »**

Puis vint mon anniversaire. Je choisis de rentrer à la maison et de fêter mes 15ans avec ma Famille, et mes amis. Ce fût donc tout naturellement que Mr Damer, ses fils, sa fille, Mario, Alice et Ian vinrent chez moi pour faire la fête ! Tom, Anthony et Patrick ne purent venir, mais m'avaient envoyé une carte magique qui criait joyeusement « Bon Anniversaire ! » chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait. Elle venait sûrement de chez Zonko.

Ma grand-mère et ma mère avaient préparé un gâteau gigantesque, un énorme brownie baignant dans de la crème anglaise. Un véritable délice ! Ma mère posa le gâteau devant moi et me dit :

« - Pense à faire un vœu en soufflant tes bougies ma chérie »

Elle me sourit. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle souriait, je la trouvais radieuse. Elle était la meilleure mère que l'on puisse imaginer. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps quant à mon vœu : « Je souhaite que Maman soit heureuse » pensai-je pleine d'espoir. Puis ce fut l'heure d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je décidai d'ouvrir dans un premier temps celui de ma Meilleure Amie : elle me tendit un petit paquet enveloppé dans de la soie de couleur blanche. Je défis délicatement l'emballage pour découvrir une petite boîte en velours rouge.

« - Tu vas quand même pas me faire une demande en mariage Sonia ? plaisantai-je.

- Ouvre-la idiote ! ».

J'ouvris la boite en riant. Et je découvris à l'intérieur une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif où d'un côté était gravé mon prénom, et de l'autre le sien. Elle en sortit un identique de la poche de va veste en jean et me dit, fièrement :

« - Regarde ! J'ai le même ! Pour sceller notre Amitié ma Samantha chériiiiiiiiiie !

- Oh Sonia… Merci ma belle ! » lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux en la serrant dans mes bras.

Et c'est pleine d'émotions que je saisis le paquet de dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue, cadeau du père de Sonia. Quant à Alice, elle m'avait offert un porte-clés magique qui indiquait l'heure. Mario, Lucas et Baptiste s'étaient cotisés pour m'offrir un kit d'entretien de balai. Je les remerciai tous chaleureusement et me tournai vers Ian. Celui-ci me regarda tout timidement, en me tendant une petite boîte en carton, emballée avec du papier représentant le drapeau des USA. Il me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui m'incita à ouvrir la boite. J'y découvris une pince à cheveux en forme de rose. La notice était en dessous. Je mis la pince dans mes cheveux et Maman me fit remarquer qu'elle changea de couleur : elle n'était plus blanche, mais rose… Je pus lire sur la notice que cela signifiait de « le gêne et du contentement ». Comprenant cela, Ian m'encouragea à continuer de déballer son cadeau.

« - Aller, continue, ce n'est pas fini ! »

Je baissai à nouveaux les yeux vers la boîte et y vis un tissu bleu, blanc et rouge, à la fois rayé et à la fois étoilé. C'est sans peine ni hésitation que je reconnus de nouveau le drapeau des USA. Je sortis le tissu de la boite et le dépliai. Il se révélait être un grand foulard. Et au fond de la boite, je découvris une carte bleu ciel que je reconnus assez vite. J'ai envoyé la même au garçon, pour son anniversaire qu'il avait passé avec sa famille, à New York. Un petit message d'inscrit dessus : « Joyeux Anniversaire Samantha. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ».

« - Merci beaucoup, Ian. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! »

Contre toute attente, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit la bise. Lucas et Mario se regardèrent avec un regard complice, tout comme ma mère et ma grand-mère. Baptiste ne comprenait rien, contrairement à sa sœur qui me sourit. Je m'apprêtai à demander pourquoi tout le monde semblait comprendre quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas et qu'elle était cette chose lorsque ma mère me coupa :

« - Et le mien ! Tu n'as pas encore ouvert le mien !

- Oh, bien sûr Maman »

Elle me tendit un paquet d'une forme qui m'était familière. Je n'eus aucune peine à deviner qu'un livre se cachait sous l'emballage violet pastel. Je le déballai en souriant et pu voir que ma mère m'avait offert un des premiers romans à succès de Guillaume Musso, un de mes auteurs favoris : ''Sauve-moi'' ainsi que le recueil des ''Contemplations'' de Victor Hugo. Ma mère me connaissait bien, et la preuve était sous mon nez. Je l'embrassais pour la remercier quand soudain ma grand-mère se retrouva sous la table. Inquiet, Mr Damer se pencha pour l'aider à se relever pensant qu'elle était tombée mais celle-ci se releva en vitesse en rigolant, un long paquet rouge et jaune dans les bras.

« - Mais… Mamie qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je t'offre ton cadeau ma petite-fille ! »

Elle déposa le long paquet aux couleurs de Gryffondor sur la table et le poussa jusqu'à moi. Sonia m'aida à le déballer et je découvris avec stupeur le fabuleux cadeau qu'il contenait : la toute nouvelle version de l'Eclair de Feu. Sonia fut encore plus stupéfaite que moi et déclara :

« - C'est la toute nouvelle version de l'Eclair de Feu ! Le balai le plus rapide au monde !

- Ouah ! s'exclamèrent les invités en cœur.

- Ouah… Merci Grand-mère mais… Il coûte plus de 100Gallions !

- Ne t'occupe pas du prix, Samantha. C'est un cadeau !

- Oui mais quand même…

- Samantha, tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? me lança ma Meilleure Amie.

- Oui... Merci Grand-mère !

- De rien ma chérie, c'est pour récompenser ton talent en tant que gardienne des Gryffondor !

- On va encore gagner la prochaine coupe Samantha ! s'exclama Mario. Grâce à ce balai, tu ne laisseras passer aucun souaffle ! ».

Une semaine après la reprise des cours avait lieu notre match contre les Poufsouffle. Nous les avons eux-aussi écrasés (240-50), je n'avais laissé passer que cinq souaffles, ''pour sauver leur dignité'' selon Tom. Valérie Minowk et Arielle Merpey qui occupaient respectivement la place de gardienne et d'attrapeuse nous avaient félicitées.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** Ce serait trop génial d'avoir des balais volants dans le monde moldu mdr. On rigolerait bien je crois :D

**Kujou :** Contente que tu aimes bien Tom, il se pourrait qu'il occupe un rôle de plus en plus important... ;)


	10. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

_Et le deuxième ce soir ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Car vous savez, une histoire ne vit que si elle est lue... ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : « Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers »**

Puis la fin de l'année arriva, les vacances d'été passèrent à une vitesse folle et nous nous retrouvions très vite au 1er Septembre, prêts pour cette Cinquième Année à Poudlard. Après la Cérémonie de Répartition, Mc Gonagall se leva, prit place au milieu de l'estrade et annonça :

« - Chers élèves, cette année Poudlard ne sera pas seulement votre foyer. Le Château accueillera également des élèves de deux autres écoles, que vous connaissez déjà : l'Académie de BeauxBâtons et l'Institut de Durmstrang ».

Au même moment, de belles jeunes filles âgées de 15ans et plus firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle en défilant. Tous les garçons étaient en extase en découvrant leur beauté et Kévin Sochet se permit même de les siffler, ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part de Mme Maxime, Mc Gonagall et Slughorn, Directeur de sa Maison. Les filles quant à elles levèrent ensemble les yeux au ciel et Alice lança un regard réprobateur à Mario, qui se ressaisit vite. Madame Maxime entra à son tour et Tom ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que c'était « une Grande Dame ». Dès qu'elle eut salué notre Directrice, les garçons de l'Institut de Durmstrang arrivèrent à leur tour dans d'étonnantes acrobaties. Soudain, Lucas, Mario, Patrick, Anthony et Tom s'exclamèrent :

« - C'est Victor Krum ! »

En effet, le célèbre attrapeur marchait fièrement derrière ses élèves. Nous comprenions donc qu'il était le nouveau Directeur de l'institut bulgare. Il alla saluer Mc Gonagall ainsi que Potter. Ce dernier prit la parole, pendant que Rusard poussait jusqu'au centre de la salle une lourde coupe qui le dépassait d'au moins un mètre :

« - Toute cette scène a dû sûrement vous mettre la puce à l'oreille, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, Poudlard devient cette année encore l'école-hôte du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements se firent entendre dans tous les coins de la salle. Le Ministre de la Magie, qui n'était nul autre que Kingsley fit ensuite son apparition. Tout le monde l'accueillit en applaudissant. Il remercia les sorciers et prit la parole :

« - Chers élèves, vous connaissez sûrement le principe de ce Tournoi. Un élève de chaque école présente sera sélectionné pour participer à trois épreuves. Ces épreuves étant très dangereuses, seuls les élèves âgés de plus de 15ans seront autorisés à mettre leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu ».

Au même moment, Rusard tira le drap qui recouvrait la Coupe. Une belle flamme bleue jaillit de la Coupe que tout le monde admirait. Kingsley continua :

« - L'élève qui gagnera le Tournoi recevra le Trophée des Trois Sorciers que je tiens dans mes mains. De plus, il recevra une récompense de 1000Gallions de la part du Ministère des Sports Magiques ainsi qu'une Gloire Eternelle… ».

Après cette annonce, tout le monde s'empressa de commencer à dîner. Puis tout le monde rejoignît son dortoir dans de multiples et vives discussions qui traitaient évidemment du Tournoi. Je vis Ian parler à ses camarades de Serdaigle, l'air enthousiaste, ce que je n'aimais pas du tout.

« - Dis Sonia…

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que Ian serait capable de mettre son nom dans la Coupe ?

- Mettre son nom dans la Coupe ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je l'ai vu parler avec d'autres Serdaigle, il avait l'air très emballé…

- Tu t'inquiètes ? me demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Non ! Enfin si… Oh et puis tu m'embêtes hein ! ».

Elle ricana avant de me dire :

« - Nous n'aurons qu'à lui demander demain. Puis, c'est notre ami, s'il veut soumettre sa candidature, il nous en parlera forcément !

- Si tu le dis…

- Aies confiance ».

Cette nuit là, je fus secouée par d'horribles cauchemars… Je me vis au pied de la Coupe de Feu, attrapant un morceau de parchemin chaud qui en sortait. Les mains tremblantes, je retournai le papier et y lus… Ian Matthew. Ce nom résonna dans ma tête puis tout se brouilla… Je vis ensuite Ian se faire brûler par les flammes que lui lançait avec férocité un terrifiant et gigantesque Magiar à pointes… Je me vis ensuite à ses côtés à l'infirmerie, lui tenant la main. Il ne bougeait plus, et était recouvert de bandages… Je me réveillai, les joues trempées. Je repris mes esprits, assise en tailleur sur mon lit. Je me tournai alors vers ma table de nuit, où était posée ma baguette, ma pince à cheveux, mes livres, le miroir à double sens de ma mère et le porte-clés que m'avait offert Alice. Je regardai l'heure : 5h47. Mon réveil sonnerait dans une heure, je devais me reposer. Après avoir bu un peu de jus de citrouille, je me recouchai, encore sous le choc. Je pus trouver le sommeil qu'une demi-heure avant que le réveil ne sonne. La journée s'annonçait dure à suivre. J'arrivai angoissée dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ma Meilleure Amie. Celle-ci me demanda :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Sam ?

- Je… J'ai mal dormi.

- Tu penses à Ian n'est-ce pas ? A ce dont tu m'as parlé hier ?

- Oui… ».

Elle sourit, me rassura en me disant que Ian nous préviendrait s'il souhaitait soumettre sa candidature au Tournoi, et nous rentrâmes ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Prenant place, j'attendais que Ian commence à parler. Mais Mario intervint, tout fier :

« - Vous savez quoi ? Je pense mettre mon nom dans la Coupe !

- QUOI ?! s'exclama Alice.

- Tu déconnes là Mario ? lui dit Lucas.

- Bah… Non. J'ai vraiment envie de participer à ce Tournoi.

- Mais tu sais qu'il y a une énormité de risques quand même ? lui demanda Sonia.

- Oui oui mais je me sens capable d'y arriver ! Tu ne vas quand même pas t'y opposer Lili ?

- C'est ton choix Mario, commença sa petite-amie. Mais je dois t'avouer que ce choix est loin de me rassurer. Il faut être complètement tarré pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe ?

- Tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué qu'il l'était, Alice ? lui demandèrent Baptiste et Lucas en rigolant.

- Si… Et c'est un peu ce qui m'a fait craquer chez toi mon p'tit Mario, dit-elle à son petit-ami amoureusement. Mais bon. Si tu tiens vraiment à le faire, je te soutiendrai.

- Merci ma Lili, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime moi aussi Mario ».

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Je ressentis soudain une vague de soulagement et, même si je m'inquiétai à présent pour Mario (qui, selon nous, voulait participer à ce Tournoi pour impressionner sa dulcinée), j'étais heureuse que ce soit lui et pas Ian qui soumette sa candidature. Puis, Mario continua :

« - J'irai mettre mon nom ce soir, avant la dîner, à la fin des cours. Tu viendras avec moi Alice ?

- Oui… Après tout j'ai dit que je te soutiendrai !

- Je pourrai venir moi aussi ? demanda soudain Ian.

- Ouais si tu veux… Toi aussi tu veux mettre ton nom ? demanda-t-il au New Yorkais en rigolant, sans même penser que…

- Bah à vrai dire… Oui ».

Mon cœur fit un salto dans ma poitrine, je crus même qu'il s'était arrêté de battre. Sonia perçu bien mon malaise et me dévisagea, inquiète. Puis, mon cœur se remit à battre tellement rapidement que j'en eus mal. Je me levai d'un bond de la table et sortis en furie de la Grande Salle. Je courus à en perdre haleine pour aller me réfugier au pied d'un arbre qui bordait le Lac. Sonia me rattrapa en courant. Essoufflée, elle s'assit à côté de moi, prit mon visage entre ses mains et essuya mes larmes. Puis elle me serra fort dans ses bras en me répétant :

« - ça va aller Samantha… Ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit choisi, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il soit choisi… »

Les battements de mon cœur n'avaient pas ralenti. Je sentais mon corps se vider de toutes ses forces et ma tête commença à tourner. Cependant, je pus expliquer mes cauchemars de la nuit passée à ma Meilleure Amie, et j'ajoutai :

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de mal… Je ne veux pas qu'il succombe à de graves brûlures… Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse… Je… Je crois que je l'aime… »

A peine eu-je fini de prononcer ces mots que mon cœur accéléra encore le rythme des battements. Les images des cauchemars dont j'avais été victime cette nuit réapparurent, comme si j'y étais… Une nouvelle fois. Puis ma tête tourna vraiment cette fois-ci, je n'arrivai pas à reprendre la contrôle de moi-même… Et tout devient noir. Avant de réellement tomber d'épuisement, je pus entendre ma Meilleure Amie crier :

« - Samantha ! A l'aide ! De l'aide s'il vous plait, venez m'aider ! »

Puis je vis le Préfet des Serpentards, qui passait au même moment s'approcher de moi. Mon corps se souleva et tout devint réellement noir…

Ce n'est que tard le soir, sûrement après le dîner que je me réveillai. Sonia était assise près de moi et me tenait la main et me dit :

« - Comment te sens-tu, Sam ?

- Je… ça va. J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va… Je crois. Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous étions toutes les deux au bord du Lac, en train de parler quand soudain tu as commencé à tourner de l'œil, tu t'es évanouie dans mes bras et c'est Frédérick Mouth qui t'a transportée jusqu'ici. D'après Mme Pomfresh, tu as fait une crise d'angoisse, aggravée par ton manque de sommeil.

- De quoi nous parlions ?

- Samantha…

- Sonia je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Non, Sam. Juste avant de dîner Ian a vraiment mis son nom dans la Coupe ».

Nouveau choc qui fit dans mon cœur le même bruit provoqué par le claquement des portes de l'infirmerie, où entraient Lucas, Baptiste, Tom, Anthony, Patrick, Alice, Mario et… Ian. Ce dernier se précipita vers mon lit et s'empressa de me demander :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Samantha ? Comment tu sens-tu ?

- Du calme, Ian. Laisse-la te répondre au moins, intervint Lucas. Ca va Sam ?

- Je… Je suis tombée d'épuisement car je n'ai pas assez dormi la nuit dernière, dis-je incapable de regarder Ian dans mes yeux et incapable de révéler ma crise d'angoisse.

- Il faut que tu te reposes » me conseilla gentiment Ian.

Je ne voulus pas lui répondre car je n'avais même plus la force de lui parler. Mais de toute façon, je ne pus le faire car Mme Pomfresh arriva en se dandinant vers mon lit :

« - Ouh là là ! Ça fait bien trop de monde ! Laissez-donc TOUS cette jeune fille se reposer, elle a besoin de sommeil ».

Mes amis me dirent au revoir et s'exécutèrent. Je m'endormis quelques minutes après leur départ. Le lendemain, je me réveillai bien reposée et Mme Pomfresh m'autorisa à sortir de l'infirmerie, après m'avoir donné des magicamines, dérivées magiques des vitamines moldues. Dans une semaine aurait lieu l'annonce des participants du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sonia avait bien remarqué que je ne parlais plus à Ian et me dit tout bas pendant le repas :

« - C'est notre ami Samantha. Et participer à ce Tournoi lui tient vraiment à cœur… Nous devons le soutenir…

- Facile à dire ! Ce n'est pas le garçon que tu aimes qui veut risquer sa vie ! ».

Je m'en voulus immédiatement de m'être emportée contre ma Meilleure Amie. Elle comprit cela et je pus lire dans son regard qu'elle acceptait mes excuses.

Avec tous ces évènements, j'avais complètement oublié de faire la dissertation préparatoire aux BUSES d'Histoire de la Magie, ce qui valut une pénalité de 10points à ma Maison. Heureusement, personne ne m'en voulut et Tom me dit :

« - On t'en veux pas, puisqu'en une journée tu vas réussir à nous en faire gagner le double en répondant aux questions des profs ! N'est-ce pas Sonia ?

- Oh que oui ! » répondit-elle en riant.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Immi :** Voila. Si je devais avouer quelque chose, je dirais que l'action naît maintenant. Contente que tu commences à accrocher, j'veux pas vous ennuyer surtout ! Beaucoup de choses vont se produire, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.  
Poudlard en école-hôte, c'est juste parce que ça m'était plus simple à écrire (:  
Ton pressentiment sera-t-il le bon ? Tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre ;)  
Merci de suivre, bisous !

**alwyn13 :** Tu verras ce qu'il va arriver à Ian dans les prochains chapitres ;) Oui, il était temps que Sam s'en rende compte lol ! Bon courage pour tes exams, bisous (:

**Jeannou :** Ah oui ? (: Super contente que tu la trouves super, j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire ! N'hésite pas à me laisser tes avis, bisous ;)

**Kujou :** Ouh là ! Penses-tu vraiment que es rivalités Serpentard/Gryffondor puissent se terminer un jour ? ;) Disons seulement qu'il existe de gentils Serpentard (: Hâte de lire tes prochaines reviews, bisous ! ;D


	11. Verdict

_En dédicace à toi, Amandine ! :D  
Félicitez-la, c'est grâce à elle que je poste ce chapitre ce soir ;)  
J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il me semblait attendu ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : « Verdict »**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle, et le moment tant redouté arriva. Mc Gonagall frappa des mains et la lumière des bougies qui éclairaient la Grande Salle s'estompa. Puis Rusard apporta la Coupe de Feu au centre de la salle, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait le jour de la Rentrée. Tous les professeurs se levèrent de leur siège et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la salle, mis à part quelques chuchotements qui provenaient de la table des Serpentard. Symboliquement, ce fut Potter qui prit place aux pieds de la Coupe pour attraper les morceaux de parchemin qu'elle rejetterait. La flamme bleue envoya le premier papier. Sonia me tint la main.

« - Le Champion de l'Institut de Durmstrang est… Dimitri Rukhoff ! »

Sous les applaudissements, ce dernier se leva de son siège, dans une attitude de guerrier, salua Krum, Potter, notre Directrice et le Ministre de la Magie, puis se dirigea vers une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Potter se retourna à nouveau vers la Coupe qui lui envoya le deuxième morceau de parchemin fumant :

« - La Championne de l'Académie de BeauxBâtons est… Marie De France ! »

Sous les applaudissements elle-aussi, la jeune fille, âgée de 16ans à mon avis, se leva en balançant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière et alla saluer Mme Maxime, Potter, Mc Gonagall et Kingsley en prenant soin de rouler des hanches en marchant, avant de se diriger vers la petite porte qu'avait prit Dimitri Rukhoff. Il était temps à présent de savoir qui serait le champion de Poudlard. Je remarquai l'appréhension du professeur Potter. En effet, il devait redouter que la Coupe ait été trafiquée, même s'il n'y avait pas de raison. Au moment où l'ultime morceau de parchemin jaillit de la flamme bleue, Sonia me serra la main plus fort, comme pour me soutenir d'une issue inéluctable… Je fermai les yeux un instant et, ou les rouvrant, je découvris que le professeur Potter tenait le morceau de parchemin qui me faisait si peur. Il prit une forte inspiration et annonça :

« - Et le Champion de Poudlard est… Ian Matthew ! »

Je m'effondrai dans les bras de ma Meilleure Amie, en même temps que les élèves des quatre tables de Poudlard ne se levèrent pour acclamer notre Champion. Ian semblait euphorique. Il salua ses amis Serdaigle, se leva puis salua vivement Potter, Mc Gonagall et le Ministre avant de rejoindre Dimitri et Marie. Notre Directrice reprit la parole :

« - Bien. Maintenant que les Champions sont choisis, il est temps d'aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Cette nuit encore, je refis le même cauchemar. Mais Sonia s'y étant attendue, elle se leva de son lit et prit place à mes côtés dans le mien. Me tendant un verre de jus de citrouille, elle me dit :

« - Samantha, rien ne nous dit qu'il lui arrivera du mal. Ian est un sorcier très doué, il s'en sortira tu verras !

- Je sais ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète…

- Je comprends, c'est parce que tu l'aimes. Mais tu ne crois pas qu'aller parler de tout ça avec lui te ferait déjà du bien ?

- Tout ça quoi ? répondis-je en sachant déjà la réponse.

- De ton inquiétude, de… Tes sentiments. Je pense que ça te soulagerait d'un poids tu sais.

- Mais tu es folle ! J'ai pas envie de me prendre un râteau ! On a toujours été AMIS, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Et puis, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller lui parler.

- Tu es une Gryffondor Samantha. Le courage, tu l'as, il te suffit simplement de le trouver ».

Les dernières paroles de ma Meilleure Amie me firent réfléchir, et c'est paisiblement que je parvins à me rendormir.

Un mois après avait lieu la première épreuve. En prenant place avec mes amis dans les tribunes, je pus découvrir avec soulagement qu'aucun dragon ne se trouvait dans les parages. On aurait plutôt dit une estrade de duels de sorciers. Le Ministre de la Magie, assit dans la plus haute tribune aux côtés de nos professeurs et des autres Directeurs, se leva de son siège, plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le côté de sa gorge et cria « SONORUS ! » avant que tout le monde se taise enfin. Il put alors expliquer en quoi consistait la première épreuve :

« - Dans cette première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les Champions devront s'affronter en duels les uns contre les autres. Bien sûr, aucun sortilège impardonnable ne sera accepté, la conséquence ne changeant pas. Outre cela, tous les coups seront permis. Les premiers Champions à s'affronter seront Ian Matthew de Poudlard et Marie De France, de BeauxBâtons. Champions, prenez place ! »

Ian et Marie se faisaient face sur l'estrade. A seulement un mètre l'un de l'autre, ils se saluèrent, levèrent leur baguette, se retournèrent, firent les cinq pas symboliques avant de se mettre en garde. Ian voulut commencer en douceur en tentant de désarmer la Française avec un simple « Expelliarmus » mais celle-ci le para facilement avant de envoyant un « Stupéfix », que Ian évita de justesse. Il se rendit compte, tout comme le public, que ce duel était vraiment sérieux. Le New Yorkais toisa alors du regard la Française et s'en suivit un artifice de sorts et contre-sorts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en comparant la situation à celle politique et économique des deux Nations moldues. Sans le savoir, les deux sorciers s'affrontaient comme auraient rêvé de le faire le Président Américain et le Président Français. Au moment où Ian lança un « Impedimenta », Sonia me sortit de mes pensées en criant :

« - Regardez ! »

Mes amis et moi se penchions au dessus des tribunes pour voir de plus près le spectacle. A genoux, Marie était essoufflée et observa le sortilège de Ian lui foncer dessus dans rien faire. Après sa fameuse pirouette dans les airs, le sortilège frappa la jeune fille de plein fouet et elle se retrouva allongée quelques mètres en arrière. Mc Gonagall décida alors de mettre fin au combat et Ian, sous les acclamations de Poudlard et les huées des Françaises, se précipita vers Marie et lui demanda :

« - ça va aller ?

- Yes… You… You won, guy » lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Après que Rusard ait nettoyé l'estrade et que Mme Maxime et Mme Pomfresh aidèrent Marie à rejoindre les vestiaires pour qu'elle se repose et se fasse soigner, Dimitri Rukhoff rejoignit Ian sur l'estrade. Au signal de Kingsley, les garçons exécutèrent le rituel qui précédait le duel. Dimitri étant âgé de 17ans, il avait deux ans de plus d'expérience sur notre ami. Le combat s'annonçait donc difficile. Le bulgare ne perdit pas de temps :

« - Rictusempra ! »

Ian ne s'attendant pas à un départ si rapide, il se prit le sortilège qui le propulsa en arrière et le fit retomber sur ses fesses. Les élèves de Durmstrang rirent mais le beau brun se releva, déterminé à montrer de quoi il était capable :

« - Stupéfix !

- Protego. Expelliarmus !

- Petrificus Totalus ! » répliqua le Serdaigle après avoir esquivé le sort de désarmement de Dimitri.

Seulement, ce dernier sortilège n'était pas assez puissant et le bouclier de Dimitri le para sans difficulté. Mais Ian ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant :

« - Petrificus Totalus !

- Protego ! ».

Sans le laisser enchainer, Ian continua :

« - Flipendo ! »

La massue qui apparut tomba lourdement sur la tête de Dimitri et, après que celui-ci secoua sa tête, il se releva et, déterminé à se venger, tenta de stupéfixer Ian, qui lui renvoya le sortilège. Remit sur pieds, le bulgare se protégea et Ian surenchérit :

« - Impedimenta ! »

Ayant vu le duel précédent, Dimitri s'attendait à recevoir ce sort, qu'il para en souriant avant de lancer un « Incendio » mais, après s'être difficilement protégé, Ian réussit à éteindre le feu. Je pus voir des gouttes de sueur couler sur ses tempes et sur son front. Il commençait à fatiguer. Je le vis réfléchir, puis sourire en lançant gentiment :

« - Mucus Ad Nauseam »

Le bulgare, qui pensait que le combat serait de plus en plus violent, fut tellement étonné de recevoir un tel sortilège qu'il n'eut le temps de rien faire pour le parer. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que son nez se mit à couler abondamment. Mort de honte, il voulut se cacher, en vain, des spectateurs qui riaient aux éclats. Puis j'entendis Ian crier, d'un ton confiant :

« - Hey, Dimitri ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna, sans s'attendre à se faire pétrifier par le New Yorkais. Tout le monde pouvait admirer alors la Maison Serdaigle, reconnue comme abritant les sorciers les plus intelligents. Ian avait en effet adopté une bonne stratégie en lançant des sortilèges plus puissants les uns que les autres puis en cassant ce manège par un sortilège de Niveau 1. Mc Gonagall arrêta alors le duel, et Victor Krum délivra son élève du sortilège et l'incita à aller saluer le Serdaigle, acclamé de tous. Marie s'étant rétablie, elle put affronter Dimitri pour la seconde place. Seulement, le garçon qui était trop fier et trop orgueilleux pour se faire battre par une fille, ne fit aucun cadeau à celle-ci qui, au bout de 5minutes s'effondra sur le sol sous le coup d'un stupéfix. Après que notre Directrice eut annoncé la fin du duel, le garçon aida Marie à se relever, se mit à côté d'elle et laissa Ian se mettre à côté de lui. Kingsley prit la parole :

« - Et pour cette première Epreuve, c'est Marie De France, de l'Académie de BeauxBâtons qui est en troisième place ! »

Tout le monde applaudit. Le Ministre continua :

« - Elle récolte donc 25points. En seconde position, nous avons Dimitri Rukhoff, de Durmstrang ! »

Tout le monde applaudit de nouveau, et les camarades de Dimitri chantèrent en cœur l'hymne de leur école.

« - Il récolte donc 50points. Et enfin, en première position avec 100points… Ian Matthew, le Champion de Poudlard ! Tous les Champions recevront un indice sur la prochaine épreuve. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et tout le monde se leva, joyeux. Moi y-compris. Pendant ce temps, le Ministre distribua à Marie et Dimitri, une petite boîte en bronze. Et il tendit un simple morceau de parchemin à Ian. A la sortie des tribunes, je suivis mes amis qui se précipitaient vers Ian pour le féliciter. Mario, qui n'en voulait pas à Ian d'avoir été choisi alors qu'il s'était lui-même présenté, chanta en cœur avec les autres garçons :

« - Ian ! Ian ! Loin d'être une banane ! Ian ! Ian ! Ouaaaaaiiiiiiis !

- Ah ah merci les gars !

- Bravo Ian ! On a bien reconnu tes talents de duelliste ! lui dit sa camarade Serdaigle.

- Franchement Ian, chapeau ! Tu as géré ! lui dit Sonia.

- Merci les filles ».

Ian se tourna ensuite vers moi. C'est alors que je décidai de cacher ma joie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, c'est comme si elle se dissimula naturellement. Puis je dis simplement :

« - Félicitations, Ian. Tu as bien représenté ta Maison ».

Ian me remercia, l'air déçu, s'attendant à une autre réaction de ma part. Pour casser le malaise qui venait de s'installer, Sonia demanda :

« - Alors, cet indice ? »

Le Serdaigle déplia le morceau de parchemin où se trouvait l'indice, écrit en lettres d'or. Il lut à voix haute :

« - Retrouver son chemin, pour retrouver ce à quoi l'on tient… »

Ne comprenant rien au message, Mario écarquilla les yeux en disant :

« - Oh… Bah tu vas bien finir par trouver ! Tu es un Serdaigle après tout !

- Oui, et puis on fera tout notre possible pour t'aider » continua Alice.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Melle Lolita :** C'est vrai que c'était rapide ! Mais au fur et à mesure qu'on avancera dans cette histoire, vous remarquerez (enfin, c'est mon impression en tout cas) que j'ai approfondi au maximum.  
Contente que l'idée des duels t'ait plu !  
Moi aussi je t'aime ! :D

**alwyn13 :** Sam est parano. Mais il faut la comprendre aussi mdr, elle l'aime trop sa banane (oui, je dois avouer que mon slogan était nullissime, mais c'était un petit, tout petit, délire ^^) Beaucoup trop même...

**Kujou :** Ouiiii youpiiiii lol ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Quel slogan pourri ! xD Sam a cette réaction car comme tu as pu le remarquer dès le début, Ian est loin de la laisser indifférente, elle tient déjà beaucoup à lui. Aussi s'inquiète-t-elle énormément, c'est pour ça qu'elle réagit comme ça et ne l'encourage pas plus. L'encourager signifierait (pour elle), être d'accord avec lui et ce n'est pas le cas. Ian est très timide (pour le moment ;), mais l ne fait pas vraiment ça pour se faire remarquer. En fait, c'est pour des raisons familiales tu verras...  
Je te laisse découvrir la suite, direction le Parc Astériiiiiix ! :D


	12. Cours de danse, invitations et espérance

**Chapitre 12 : « Cours de danse, invitations et espérances »**

Les cours reprirent normalement, jusqu'à ce que Mc Gonagall banalise un après-midi. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Potter nous firent entrer dans une grande salle où se trouvait Rusard et Miss teigne, à côté d'un ancien tourne-disque géant. Quelques rires et réjouissances de la part des filles et des plaintes et gémissements de la part des garçons se firent alors entendre. Je vis le professeur Potter sourire en voyant la scène. Il revivait un moment drôle, il le savait. Mc Gonagall, après nous avoir fait séparer des garçons, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent d'un côté de la salle et nous de l'autre. Après cela, elle annonça symboliquement :

« - Le Bal de Noël est une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis son commencement. La veille de Noël, nos invités et nous seront réunis dans la Grande Salle pour une soirée d'une frivolité mesurée et convenable. Vous représenterez l'école qui reçoit, aussi j'espère que chacune et chacun d'entre vous ne fera pas le moindre faux pas et ce, au sens propre du terme parce que le Bal de Noël est fait en tout premier lieu… Pour danser. La Maison de Godric Gryffondor inspire le respect dans le monde des sorciers depuis près de dix siècles. Je ne saurais tolérer qu'en une seule soirée vous salissiez ce nom en vous comportant comme une bande de babouins braillards et empotés ! Danser, c'est laisser son corps respirer. Dans chaque jeune fille, un cygne gracieux se cache, impatient de prendre son envol. Et dans chaque garçon, il y a un lion majestueux prêt à se pavaner. Harry ? ».

Le professeur de DCFM s'approcha en souriant de l'ancienne Directrice de sa Maison, sachant que cette fois-ci, il n'échapperait pas à la démonstration, que toutes les filles attendaient. Rusard lança la musique, puis ils se mirent à danser, en même temps que Mc Gonagall expliquait la technique. La musique s'arrêta et Potter lança malicieusement :

« - A vous maintenant ! Allez, allez ! »

Peu enthousiastes, les garçons ne bougèrent pas de leur chaise alors que les filles s'étaient levées d'un bond commun. Les garçons se regardèrent les uns les autres, avec gêne. Puis ce fut Tom qui prit son courage à deux mains en se levant et s'avançant vers les filles timidement. Le voyant faire, Lucas et son frère se levèrent à leur tour. Je m'attendais à ce que Lucas s'avance vers sa sœur, mais il vint vers moi.

« - Tu veux bien qu'on s'entraine ensemble ?

- Bien sûr Lucas, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas allé avec Sonia, je la confie à Tom.

- A Tom ?

- Regarde » me dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Tom.

Ce dernier demanda timidement à Sonia si elle acceptait de danser avec lui et, étonnée, ma Meilleure Amie accepta, ce qui fit sourire son grand frère et moi-même. La musique fut lancée. Lucas me prit les hanches en me disant :

« - Ah ah, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

- Je ne savais pas que Tom avait un faible pour ta sœur.

- A force de nous parler d'elle à Mario, Ian et moi, on a fini par lui faire cracher le morceau. Faudrait qu'il arrive à l'inviter au Bal maintenant.

- Dis-donc, vous parlez beaucoup des filles, Mario, Ian et toi.

- Euh bah… Normal entre potes… D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu parles plus à Ian ?

- Euh… Mais… Je lui parle encore, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Arrête Sam. Ça fait des semaines que tu l'évites et ne lui parles plus. Ça lui fait de la peine tu sais.

- C'est vrai ? » répondis-je précipitamment, me rendant compte de l'erreur que je venais de faire.

S'en rendant compte lui aussi, Lucas répondit d'un ton malicieux :

« - Evidemment ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais tu devrais aller lui reparler, il… »

Avant qu'il ait put terminer sa phrase, la musique s'arrêta et Potter annonça :

« - C'est fini les Gryffondor ! Rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle pour dîner !

- J'ai une faim de loup ! lança Lucas à Mario, qui avait dû danser avec Mc Gonagall, refusant de danser avec une autre fille, pour ne pas faire de peine à Alice.

- Lucas !

- Désolé Sam, mais mon ventre crie famine là » répondit-il avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Je voulus insister mais ma Meilleure Amie m'en empêcha en se précipitant vers moi, toute excitée :

« - Samantha ! Tu ne devineras jamais !

- … Je t'écoute.

- Tom m'a invitée au Bal !

- Oh mais c'est trop bien ! Il a pas perdu de temps hein. Tu as répondu quoi ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis tellement contente !

- C'est le coup de foudre ou quoi ? Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui avec autant d'excitation.

- J'sais pas trop. Il me fait toujours rire. Et puis… Cette attitude de timide qu'il a eue lorsqu'il est venu me demander si je voulais danser avec lui tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé ça adorable. Et puis, au moment de m'inviter, il était tout rouge, c'était trop drôle à voir. Je… Je crois qu'il a de vrais sentiments pour moi tu sais…

- C'est aussi ce que pense ton grand-frère, répondis-je en souriant.

- Quoi ?! Lucas était au courant ?!

- Oui, on dirait bien qu'ils ne parlent que de filles lorsqu'ils sont entre eux… Ces mecs !

- Oui, et c'est encore ce qu'ils font, regarde ».

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je pus voir Baptiste discuter joyeusement avec Mario pendant que Lucas parlait calmement au Serdaigle. Nous décidâmes d'avancer et de nous installer avec eux. Ne nous ayant pas remarquées, les garçons continuaient de parler :

« - Et c'est tout ? demanda Ian.

- Oui, c'est tout. La musique s'est arrêtée et je suis parti.

- Mais tu ne pouvais pas TOUT lui dire ?

- Ian, ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ça. Je t'ai déjà aidé. A toi de jouer maintenant. Oh, Sonia, Samantha !

- Tu dois dire quoi à qui, Ian ? » demanda Sonia d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

Gêné, Ian me regarda avant de dire à ma Meilleure Amie :

« - Rien, laisse tomber. J'ai entendu dire que Tom t'avait invitée. C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai » dit une voix.

C'était Tom. Accompagné d'Anthony et de Patrick, il regardait fièrement Sonia, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Le blagueur enchaina :

« - Mario, je suppose que tu iras avec Alice ? Qui d'autre a trouvé son partenaire ?

- Moi ! dit fièrement Baptiste.

- Tu es sérieux ?! s'indigna Lucas, dépité. Tu lui as déjà demandé ? C'est qui ?

- Du calme fréro. Tu vois la Poufsouffle aux cheveux roux là-bas ? Elle s'appelle Thelma Bones. Je compte lui demander très vite.

- Mais… Elle te connaît au moins ?

- Non. Mais ça va pas tarder, tu verras, répondit-il confiant.

- Si tu le dis… ».

Lucas observa à nouveau la fille de Susan Bones avant qu'une autre Poufsouffle l'en empêche en se mettant devant lui. Il lui cria :

« - Hey, toi ! Est-ce que tu peux te décaler ?

- Et dis-donc, tu vas te calmer t… »

La jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase en regardant Lucas. Celui-ci la regardait fixement, comme si une flèche lui avait touché le cœur. Et ce fut le cas. Les cheveux châtains clairs et raides, la fille retira ses lunettes, frotta ses yeux puis dit :

« - Je… Je m'appelle Camille. Et toi ?

- Euh… Moi c'est Lucas. Voici mon frère Baptiste, ma sœur Sonia, sa Meilleure Amie Samantha. En face de moi c'est Ian, et là c'est Mario, Patrick et Anthony. Le rigolo qui vient de prendre place à côté de Sonia, c'est Tom.

- Bonjour ! répondions-nous en cœur.

- Enchantée.

- Tu… Tu veux manger avec nous ? Je vois qu'il n'y a plus de place à ta table… constata Lucas.

- Oh… Je veux bien merci. C'est vrai qu'en invitant tous leurs amis, les Poufsouflle remplissent toujours notre table…

- Ah, tu es à Poufsouffle ? s'étonna Baptiste. Tu connais Thelma Bones ?

- Oui. C'est une élève de Troisième Année, elle est très timide. Personne ne l'a invitée au Bal si tu veux tout savoir.

- Parfait merci. Je fonce ! » lança Baptiste en se précipitant vers la rouquine.

La voyant sourire, tout le monde se douta qu'elle avait accepté l'invitation du petit Damer. Mario reprit son air malicieux et demanda à Camille, en prenant soin de donner un coup de coude à son ami :

« - Et toi Camille ? Tu as été invitée au Bal ?

- Euh… Non pas encore. Mais bon on vient seulement d'apprendre à danser alors j'aimerais m'améliorer… répondit la Poufsouffle, visiblement gênée de la question.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il suffit d'avoir un bon cavalier ! dit Mario en me faisant un clin d'œil. Hein Samantha ? »

Ayant compris son manège, je m'empressai d'ajouter :

« - Oh oui ! Tiens d'ailleurs, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais… Tu danses très bien Lucas! »

Mario, Sonia et les autres Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire alors que Ian me regardait d'un air indigné et que la peau mâte de l'ainé Damer devint petit à petit rouge.

« - Euh… Merci Samantha »

Et c'est dans la joie de faire une nouvelle connaissance que nous terminions le repas. Arrivées dans notre dortoir, Sonia me dit :

« - Tu sais Sam, quand tu as complimenté mon frère sur sa façon de danser…

- Ah ah ! Sa réaction était trop drôle à voir ! J'espère que ça va marcher avec Camille. Il est clair qu'il s'agit d'un coup de foudre.

- Oui, moi aussi. T'as pas vu la réaction de Ian ?

- La réaction de Ian ? répétai-je sans rien comprendre.

- Oui… Il t'a regardée… Comme si tu l'avais trahi.

- Comment pourrait-il croire ça. J'en suis incapable ! »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** J'adore aussi ce passage du film ! Pour écrire cet extrait, il a fallu que je re-re-re-re-re-re-re-regarde le passage du film n°4. En faisant "Pause" puis "Lecture" et "retour en arrière" mdr. Enfin bref, j'ai galéré autant que je me suis amusé à l'écrire !  
Et après les jumeaux qui se foutent de sa gueule "essaie de répéter ça plusieurs fois d'affilée" x) Et Ron qui danse avec McGo' ! Bref, j'adore ^^

**Melle Lolita :** Contente que tu aies aimé ! :D Je t'ai envoyé le petit récapitulatif des personnages, j'espère que tu seras moins perdue.  
Tu sais que, même si je les fais tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il va forcément se passer des choses ? ^^ Et oui, être en couple c'est pas si simple. Peut-être qu'ils ne se mettront pas ensemble, parce que ce sera trop compliqué justement... Haaaa (: Je dois avouer que j'aime bien te faire languir :p  
Et je t'aime bien tout court d'ailleurs (!). Bisous ma belle


	13. Préparations et Satisfaction

_Deux chapitres cet aprem ! :D_  
_Laissez-moi vos avis ! (:_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 13 : « Préparations et Satisfaction »**

29 Novembre. Depuis tout ce temps, Ian ne revenait que très rarement manger avec nous, en prenant soin de me parler le moins possible. Sonia pensait qu'il était vexé. Et moi alors ! En mangeant ce midi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Orianne. Aujourd'hui, elle avait 13ans… Je me demandai si Maman avait envoyé un SMS à Papa quand le bruit d'une boite tombant sur la table me sortit brusquement de mes pensées.

« - Bon sang Sonia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda son grand-frère qui était en train d'essuyer l'eau de son verre, renversée sur sa chemise.

- Ma robe de soirée est arrivée ! répondit-elle, euphorique.

- Ta… Robe de soirée ? demandai-je ingénue.

- Bah oui ! Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me rendre au Bal de Noël en jean ! »

La robe de soirée… Quelle idiote ! J'avais la tête tellement ailleurs que je n'avais pas songé une seconde à la tenue que je porterai la veille de Noël. Sonia s'en rendit compte :

« - Tu avais vraiment oublié ?

- … Oui. Et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre… Montre la tienne, ça m'inspirera peut-être ».

Fièrement, elle ouvra la boite et en sortit délicatement une robe de couleur bleu électrique. Elle la déplia, la mit devant elle, nous révélant la souplesse du tissu, le bustier brodé de perles qui formaient une fleur. C'était une robe longue, et le bas était fait d'un voile transparent, sur lequel le premier tissu de la robe en soie se posait. Par-dessus passait un autre tissu un peu plus foncé qui rejoignait la hanche opposée. Elle était magnifique.

« - Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Elle t'ira à merveille. Tu seras sublime » dit la voix de Tom, qui venait d'arriver.

Il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa. Rouge de je-ne-sais-quel-sentiment, elle remercia son petit-ami et me conseilla :

« - Tu sais, je pense que le rouge t'irait très bien.

- Je vais en parler avec ma mère et ma grand-mère ».

Je quittai alors la table en direction de mon dortoir, perdue dans mes pensées. Je m'apprêtai à prendre les escaliers quand quelqu'un me rentra dedans. Je fus bousculée si brutalement que je me retrouvai à terre. Pendant que je me frottai la tête, un bras m'agrippa et la personne qui m'avait bousculé me demanda :

« - Rien de cassé ?

- Bon sang, t'aurais pas pu faire att… »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase en voyant quels yeux étaient en train de me regarder. Je les connaissais bien ces grands et beaux yeux bleus, c'était comme s'ils m'hypnotisaient. Je me ressaisis et articula :

« - Oh, Ian. Ça va, je n'ai rien.

- Ok. Je vais manger. A plus tard.

- A plus… »

Soudain, une profonde déception m'envahit… Je me ressaisi en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée sur mon lit, je pris le miroir à double sens et appelai :

« - Maman ? »

Elle apparu presque aussitôt :

« - Samantha ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Bien. Tu sais que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroule à Poudlard cette année encore ?

- Oui, c'est ta grand-mère qui me l'a appris en lorsque que c'est paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Champion de Poudlard s'appelle Ian, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Ian Matthew.

- C'est le même qui était à ton anniversaire ?

- Non, mentis-je ».

Ma grand-mère arriva au même moment.

« - Samantha ! Tu vas bien ? Pressée d'être à Noël ?

- Euh bah… Pas vraiment à vrai dire… La veille, y'a le Bal de Noël…

- Oh mais oui ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ? Je m'en souviens bien, je portais une robe mi-longue vert pastel… Ce n'est pas ton grand-père qui m'avait invitée, mais un imbécile aux dents du bonheur à qui j'ai dit oui, ne me demande pas pourquoi…

- Vert pastel ? C'est joli comme couleur…

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, intervint ma mère. Tu n'as toujours pas de robe c'est ça ?

- Oui voila, j'ai complètement oublié et… Il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévu jusque là… Et je me disais que, comme tu es une excellente couturière…

- Tu te disais que j'aurai pu te coudre une robe, c'est ça ? me demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Euh… Oui si ça ne te dérange pas s'il te plaît… Sinon, c'est pas grave, j'irai pas.

- Il en est hors de question ! s'indigna ma grand-mère.

- Tu as un cavalier Sam ?

- Euh… Non, pas encore… On ne m'a pas demandé… répondis-je tristement.

- T'en fais pas ma puce, ça va pas tarder. Tu es la plus belle des sorcières ! me rassura ma grand-mère.

- Merci, Mamie.

- Tu as une couleur particulière ou une idée particulière en tête ? me demanda ma mère, un carnet et un stylo à la main.

- Et bien… Sonia m'a conseillé le rouge. Elle m'a dit que ça m'irait bien et puis c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup cette couleur. Par contre, j'aimerais une longue robe s'il te plaît. Tout le monde en portera.

- On a la base, me dit ma mère. J'ai une petite idée derrière la tête…

- Je te fais confiance Maman. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai cours de potions. Je vous aime fort !

- On t'aime aussi, Sam ! » répondirent-elle en cœur.

Arrivée dans la salle du cours de potions, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de me renseigner auprès de ma mère d'un éventuel contact avec mon père. De plus, je pus voir que Tom était assis à côté de Sonia. Elle me regarda d'un air désolé en me désignant du doigt la seule place de libre qu'il restait… À côté de Ian. Je pris donc place à côté du New Yorkais, qui détourna aussitôt le regard. Le professeur Slughorn entra dans la salle et distribuant un chaudron vide sur chaque table en expliquant :

« - Je sais très bien que vous avez la tête à ça en ce moment, alors je vous ai concocté une potion que vous connaissez tous… De l'amortancia. Que pouvez-vous m'en dire ? »

Ian leva aussitôt la main en donnant un coup dans le chaudron qui tomba. Je le remis vite en place en étant soulagée qu'il soit vide. Personne d'autre n'osait lever la main et Slug interrogea alors le Serdaigle :

« - L'amortancia est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Il a une odeur différente pour chacun selon ce qui l'attire. C'est ce qui permet de la distinguer. Cependant, cette potion ne crée pas un réel sentiment d'amour, mais une puissante attirance.

- Excellent Mr Matthew ! Je suis soulagé que votre brillante victoire lors de la première épreuve du Tournoi ne vous ait pas monté à la tête. 5points pour Serdaigle ! »

Camille assise dans un coin de la salle lui fit un clin d'œil. Je l'observais. Elle portait un bracelet jaune et rouge au poignet, que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je ne pus distinguer ce qu'il y avait marqué dessus et notre Maître des Potions me sortit brusquement de mon observation, voyant que je n'écoutais pas :

« - Melle Baron ! Puisque vous semblez inattentive, je propose que vous veniez me rejoindre au bureau pour nous dire ce que vous sentez ».

Il savait pertinemment que demander une telle chose allait me mettre mal à l'aise. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je pris malgré tout mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers le bureau du prof. Je me penchai légèrement au dessus du chaudron, où fumait un liquide rose. Dos à mes camarades, je me mis à humer la préparation.

« - Je… Je sens…

- Oui ?

- Je sens une odeur de… Parchemin neuf… Mais je sens aussi de la rose et… Du parfum pour… Du parfum pour homme.

« - Mmmh, mmmh, intéressant. Vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir ».

J'exécutai l'ordre de Slug en baissant la tête, qui devait sûrement être rouge écarlate. Mais je pus voir Ian sourire, ce qui, bizarrement, me soulagea. Je me rassis à côté du beau brun et repris mon courage à deux mains, en lui disant :

« - Ian…

- Oui ? répondit-il en rassemblant les ingrédients pour préparer le philtre d'amour.

- Tu… Tu me fais la tête ?

- Non. Non, bien sûr que non.

- Ah, je croyais…

- Pourquoi tu croyais une chose pareille ?

- Euh… Tu… Tu ne viens plus manger avec nous…

- Oh. Ça t'ennuie ? Je reviendrai demain si tu veux ».

Le lendemain, je rejoignis mes amis à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je pus voir que Ian y avait repris place. Me voyant, il prévint les autres de mon arrivée et je vis ma Meilleure Amie me foncer dessus, dans le même état euphorique qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle reçut sa robe.

« - Samantha ! Tu as reçu un paquet !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, il est sur la table. Vas voir ! »

Nous nous précipitions en courant vers la table et je pus voir le paquet. Impatiente, je l'ouvris. Sur un tissu rouge brillant, je vis un morceau de parchemin. Un message était écrit dessus :

_« Alors ! Elle te plaît ? Il me fallut du temps, mais ta grand-mère a trouvé le résultat remarquable. Tu seras sublime ma fille, j'en suis certaine. Je t'embrasse bien fort, et Mamie Gaëtane aussi. On t'aime ». _

« - C'est ta robe ? demanda Ian.

- Euh… Oui. C'est ma mère qui l'a confectionnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous la montrer ? demanda Camille.

- Euh… Je ne préfère pas le faire ici, devant tout le monde.

- Oooh… soupira Sonia.

- Tu seras la première à la voir Sonia ! Je l'essaierai ce soir dans le dortoir.

- Ah ! Chouette ! »

Le soir, Sonia m'attendait au dortoir, morte d'impatience. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle trépignait autant, il ne s'agissait que d'une robe après tout. J'enfilai cette dernière et, les yeux brillants, Sonia me poussa vers le miroir :

« - Tu es… Magnifique ! »

Je me regardai dans le miroir. Il n'y avait rien à dire, la robe était somptueuse. Je ne pus la décrire mais en voyant la beauté du vêtement, je ne pus qu'admirer le travail de ma mère.

« - C'est parfait, absolument parfait !

- Merci Sonia, mais n'exagère pas, je ne suis même pas coiffée !

- Tu le seras, crois-moi. Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Un cadeau ? ».

Elle se pencha et prit une boite sous son lit, puis me la tendit.

« - Ton cadeau de Noël en avance.

- Sonia, ce n'était pas la peine, tu sais…

- Tais-toi donc et ouvre ! »

Je m'exécutai et découvris à l'intérieur une paire d'escarpins rouges.

« - Ouaaah… Elles sont magnifiques Sonia, merci beaucoup.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, me répondit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Dis…

- Mmmh ?

- Je pensais pour la coiffure… Tu vas te faire quoi toi ?

- Me boucler les cheveux, ça les changera comme ça, répondit-elle simplement. Et toi ?

- Bah… J'pensais mettre la pince que Ian m'a offerte.

- C'est une très bonne idée ! Puis ça lui fera plaisir en plus ».

Le lendemain midi, le 12 Décembre, je vis Ian entrer dans la Grande Salle en compagnie du professeur Potter. Je pus entendre ce dernier dire au New Yorkais :

« - C'est bien ça oui. La seconde implique toujours quelqu'un à qui l'on tient. Je me suis renseigné. Il faut te préparer, je suis sûr que Dimitri et Marie ont eux-aussi résolu l'énigme.

- Merci professeur, bon appétit ».

C'est l'air préoccupé que Ian se dirigea vers moi, sans adresser le moindre mot aux autres.

« - Samantha, je peux te parler ?

- Je… Euh… Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh… En privé si possible ».

Et c'est dans une incompréhension générale que je suivis le Serdaigle aux yeux bleus hors de la Grande Salle. En me levant, je lançai un regard à Lucas, en espérant qu'il puisse m'éclairer. Seulement, ayant vu l'air plus que sérieux de son ami, il écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance pour toute réponse. Arrivés dans le couloir, Ian laissa passer quelques secondes avant de me dire :

« - Euh… Tu sais Samantha, je… Euh… Je tiens beaucoup à toi » dit-il en balbutiant.

Il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

« - Je… Je regrette vraiment qu'on se soit éloignés toi et moi, au lieu de se rapprocher ».

Je ne répondais rien, préférant le laisser continuer :

« - Je… Je sais que plusieurs garçons ont demandé à Sonia si elle voulait les accompagner au Bal et… A chaque fois, tu étais avec elle alors je… Je voulais savoir si…

- Tu voulais savoir si l'un d'entre eux m'avait demandé ? » le coupai-je.

Il releva enfin la tête vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Une fois de plus, je me sentais comme hypnotisée. Je ne pus profiter de ce moment encore longtemps car il me répondit :

« - Oui, c'est ça. Alors ?

- Alors non. Personne ne m'a encore demandé.

- Ah bon ? C'est… C'est bizarre pourtant…

- En quoi c'est bizarre, Ian ?

- Bah… Tu… Tu es une sorcière très intelligente, finit-il par dire.

- Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui soit intéressant pour certains mecs tu sais… »

La conversation devenait vraiment étrange, et me mit mal à l'aise. Je voulus prendre congé lorsque Ian m'en empêchât en me rattrapant par le bras.

« - Non il n'y a pas que ça bien sûr mais ça compte pour moi ! »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Abasourdie, je revins vers lui. Le New Yorkais fut soudain gêné et il se ''corrigea'' :

« - Enfin… Euh… Je veux dire qu'à mon avis, ça compte aussi…

- Oh, et bien si tu le dis… lui répondais-je en recommençant à prendre congé.

- Attends ! Je… Je voulais savoir si… tu acc...erais...e... nir au... a... ec moi ».

Je ne compris absolument rien à sa phrase non seulement à cause de la rapidité avec laquelle il l'avait prononcée, mais en plus à cause de brouhaha qui venait d'éclater derrière nous. Le repas était terminé et les élèves se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classes.

« - Excuse-moi ? Avec tout ce bruit, je n'ai rien entendu de ce que tu m'as dit.

Le Serdaigle prit une grande inspiration et, avec la même rapidité qu'avant, il redemanda :

« - Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir au Bal avec moi ? »

En entendant cette phrase, c'est comme si le couloir fut éclairé par une lumière d'une intensité que je ne connaissais pas. Les battements de mon cœur allaient de plus en plus vite et l'excitation et la joie m'envahirent. Je ne pus contrôler mes sentiments et répondis :

« - Oui ! Euh… Je veux dire oui, je veux bien y aller avec toi, Ian.

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Merci Samantha ! » répondit-il tout joyeux en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle joie de sa part. Et encore moins à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je réussis tout de même à balbutier :

« - Euh… De… De rien, Ian ».

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon récit à ma Meilleure Amie pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, celle-ci s'exclama :

« - Mais c'est génial !

- Je ne pensais pas que l'histoire de Merlin l'Enchanteur vous enthousiasmerait autant, Melle Damer, intervint la prof. Il est vrai que le Retourneur de Temps qu'il a confectionné, est une invention remarquable. Cependant, je vous demanderais de vous rasseoir car vous savez très bien qu'il est interdit et dangereux de modifier le temps.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr professeur » balbutia ma Meilleure Amie en se rasseyant.

Je me couchai sur la table en pouffant de rire. Sonia était complètement folle.

« - C'est pas drôle Samantha ! »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Elle est trop belle sa robe à Sam, tu verras j'ai mis le lien dans le 15. Hihi ^^  
Ian est très timide. Pour l'instant... ;)  
Peut-être que Sam aura un rôle à jouer dans la deuxième épreuve, peut-être pas... ;) Pff, bon. J'arrête, tu m'as grillée de toute façon ! Bisous (:

**Melle Lolita :** ENFIN, oui ! Mais si tu savais... x)  
Oui, Samantha est brune :D Tu verras à quoi ressemble sa robe dans le Chapitre 15.  
Normalement, on étudie l'amortencia en Sixième Année mais bon, il va y avoir pas mal d'erreurs de ce type dans ma fiction /:  
C'est vrai que quand j'y pense, Sonia ressemble un peu à Ginny !  
Merci encore de suivre, je t'aime fort (:


	14. Le Bal de Noël

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Pour ma part, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! :D  
_

**Chapitre 14 : « Le Bal de Noël »**

Le 24 Décembre arriva à une vitesse folle. Nous avions fini de dîner, il était 19h30, le Bal devait commencer dans une demi-heure. Je me trouvais en sous-vêtements devant le miroir de notre dortoir, ma robe dans les bras. Sonia, qui avait déjà enfilé la sienne, débarqua dans le dortoir, une serviette enroulant ses cheveux :

« - Sam, t'aurais pas vu ma bross… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

- Je… Bah j'enfile ma robe, dis-je en la dépliant précipitamment.

- Mais dépêche ! Tu dois te préparer en moins de 30minutes !

- Je… MERDE ! J'avais pas vu l'heure !

- Quelle nouille tu peux faire toi des fois ! me dit-elle pendant que j'enfilai ma robe. Viens donc là que je te l'attache ».

Après m'être démêlé les cheveux, je commençais à me maquiller pendant que Sonia finissait de boucler ses cheveux. J'avais simplement lissé les miens et ma Meilleure Amie me dit :

« - Tu veux que je te fasse une coiffure ?

- Oh, il ne reste que 10minutes avant que le Bal ne commence, alors… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car, en me retournant, je pus découvrir à quel point elle était belle. La robe lui allait parfaitement et était assortie à ses yeux, qu'elle avait fait ressortir avec du far à paupières doré. Elle avait appliqué un gloss rose brillant sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient aussi beaux bouclés et elle y avait placé quelques petites fleurs bleues de la même couleur que ses yeux, et de la même forme que celle brodée sur le bustier de sa robe. J'étais émerveillée.

« - Ouah… Tu es magnifique Sonia…

- Hi hi merci ! J'ai l'impression que je vais me marier !

- Quand je le ferai, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- Merci ma belle. Alors, je te la fais cette coiffure ? Ce serait cool que tu aies les cheveux bouclés toi aussi.

- Oh, c'est gentil mais il ne reste que 10minutes, et le temps que le boucleur chauffe…

- ça ne prendra pas de temps si j'utilise ma baguette ! On est sorcières je te rappelle !

- Alors vas-y, je te fais confiance ».

En un rien de temps, je me retrouvai avec les cheveux bouclés. Sonia me lissa ma mèche, qu'elle mit derrière mon oreille gauche, puis me demanda de relever en arrière quelques boucles qui étaient sur le côté et me dit d'attendre. Je la vis se diriger vers ma table de lit en passant sur mon lit. Elle attrapa alors la pince que Ian m'avait offerte, me la tendit. Je la mis et elle devint toute rouge. Sonia se jeta alors sur mon lit pour attraper la notice qui était dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en faisant cela, elle fit tomber de mon lit la boite où ma robe était rangée. On entendit alors un petit bruit, comme si des morceaux de verre étaient tombés sur le sol. Elle se retourna avec le papier dans les mains :

« - Rouge : passion dévorante ! Ah ah, je le sav… Oh, excuse-moi Sam ! dit-elle en voyant la boite au sol. Je l'ai pas fait exprès… C'est quoi ça ? »

Je ramassai les deux petits objets brillants qu'elle me montrait. A ma grande surprise, je pus découvrir qu'il s'agissait de boucles d'oreilles. Sonia s'exclama :

« - C'est du cristal Samantha !

- Je… Je les reconnais… Elles étaient dans la boîte ?

- Apparemment oui. Tu as dit que tu les connaissais ?

- Oui, ce sont celles que ma grand-mère portait à son mariage. Je les ai vues sur une photo dans sa chambre…

- Ouah… C'est vraiment un beau cadeau…

- Il faut absolument que je la remercie, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le miroir à double sens.

- Sam… On a pas le temps, dit-elle en me retenant par le bras. Regarde ! »

Je levais les yeux vers l'horloge qui indiquait… 20h !

« - Merde ! On est en retard ! »

Inutile de préciser que courir en talons était plus que difficile, et que le simple fait de courir nous décoifferait. C'est alors en marchant vite que nous descendîmes les escaliers. En bas de ceux-ci, Tom attendait Sonia. Il s'était coiffé comme Taylor Lautner et son costume était sobre. C'était un simple smoking avec une cravate argentée. Il tendit son bras à Sonia en la complimentant sur sa tenue. Je descendis à mon tour les quelques marches restantes en voyant mes amis entrer dans la Grande Salle, et sans apercevoir Ian. Celui-ci arriva, mais il n'était pas seul. Mc Gonagall, l'air sévère marchait devant lui en ma direction. En arrivant devant moi, elle remit sa robe couleur émeraude en place et me dit, d'un ton plein de reproches :

« - Vous êtes en retard Melle Baron ! C'est loin d'être normal pour la cavalière d'un des Champions, qui est censée ouvrir le Bal avec lui !

- Ouvrir le Bal ? répétais-je sans prendre compte de la remarque de la Directrice.

- Tu étais pas au courant, Sam ? me demanda Ian.

- Euh… Non.

- Oh, et bien maintenant vous le savez » lança la Directrice qui repartait déjà vers la Grande Salle.

Je me tournai vers Ian, complètement paniquée à l'idée de danser devant tout le monde. Celui-ci me dit alors :

« - Au fait… Tu es sublime Samantha ».

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour me redonner du baume au cœur. C'est mon bras dans le sien que je repris du courage en me dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Les autres Champions étaient devant nous et je pus voir en tête de file Dimitri et sa cavalière de BeauxBâtons, Alexandra Dupont. Dimitri était vêtu de l'habit de soirée traditionnel bulgare, tout comme ses camarades. Alexandra et les autres Françaises portaient toutes la même robe : une longue robe bleu pâle avec du voile qui formait les bretelles et le décolleté. Derrière eux se trouvaient Marie et le Préfet des Serpentard, Frédérick Mouth. Je souris à ce dernier, me souvenant qu'il m'avait aidée au Lac. Le Serpentard portait un costume de pianiste d'un vert sobre, avec une cravate argentée. Puis lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur nous, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Les deux autres couples et le mien fîmes alors leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, qui était magnifiquement décorée : de la fausse neige tombait du plafond magique, un arbre de Noël se dressait dans chaque coin de la salle. Devant l'orchestre au fond de la salle brillait une patinoire, qui se révélait être la piste de danse qui, à l'aide d'un sortilège, ne glissait pas bien sûr. Près des fenêtres se trouvaient de longues tables avec un buffet. Devant ces tables se tenaient les jeunes sorciers et sorcières qui nous applaudissaient. Malgré leur nombre élevé, ils s'étaient écartés de sorte de nous laisser un passage. Nous avancions donc vers la piste de danse où l'on se plaça. Dimitri et Frédérick prirent leur cavalière par la taille ensemble. Ian planta son regard dans le mien et fit de même. La musique démarra et enclencha nos pas de danse. Ne nous dansions pas longtemps avant que Mc Gonagall et Slughorn nous rejoignent, suivis de Victor Krum et Mme Bibine, qui était sa cavalière. Mme Maxime et Hagrid firent de même puis ce fut le professeur Potter qui, tenant Ginny par la taille, rejoignit lui aussi la piste de danse. La rouquine portait une longue robe marron clair à une bretelle qui descendait en l'élargissant. De plus, elle s'était fait un brushing, pour bomber son carré. A leur tour, Sonia et Tom entrèrent sur la piste, suivis de Mario et Alice, qui portait la robe de sa mère. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Baptiste et Thelma. Lui portait un costume bleu sobre assorti à ses yeux et elle, une simple robe noire à bretelles qui s'arrêtait au niveau du genou. Camille portait une robe rose pâle à une seule bretelle en or « à la grecque » selon moi. Sa robe laissait voir ses jambes à travers le long tissu, et je pus voir ses chaussures blanches à talons compensés qui laissait voir ses orteils. Ses ongles de pieds étaient peints d'un vernis doré, de la même couleur que son far à paupières. J'eus bien l'impression que Sonia lui avait prêté son gloss car la même couleur que les lèvres de ma Meilleure Amie brillait sur celle de la copine de son frère. Celui-ci, qui portait le même costume que son petit frère, entra alors sur la piste avec la Poufsouffle. Patrick vint danser avec Arielle Merpey, et Anthony avec Valérie Minowk. Les deux amies Poufsouffle portait la même robe longue simple, mais d'une couleur différente. Un tissu turquoise par-dessus le blanc pour Valérie et un orangé par-dessus le blanc pour Arielle. Au loin, je vis Kévin danser avec Cathy. Celle-ci avait une broche bizarre dans les cheveux et portait une robe provocante noire au dessus du genou. Ce n'était pas vraiment une tenue appropriée à un Bal, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger le Serpentard, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. La première danse prit fin pour laisser place à une deuxième musique.

« - Tu ne me regardes pas ? »

Une fois de plus, une voix me sortit de mes observations et pensées. Celle de Ian.

« - Pourquoi tu regardes les gens ?

- Je regarde les tenues des autres filles…

- Inutile, la tienne est la plus belle ».

Ce compliment me fit tourner la tête vers le New Yorkais et une fois de plus, il planta son regard dans le mien. Et, profitant du fait que je suis ''hypnotisée'', il prit mon menton, approcha doucement mon visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes… Surprise et ressentant un million de choses en même temps, je le laissai faire. Il approfondit le baiser et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Mes joues s'enflammèrent en même temps que son étreinte se serra. J'eus alors l'impression d'être seule avec lui et se fut comme un feu d'artifices et de lumières qui se produit en moi. Il retira alors délicatement sa bouche et me dit, avec cette voix si calme et posée :

« - Je t'aime Samantha »

Je posai alors ma tête sur son torse, et sentit les battements de son cœur. Ils ne battaient pas aussi rapidement que les miens, ce qui me confirma une fois de plus qu'il avait confiance en lui, que c'était un mec posé et sûr de lui. J'admirais cela et rapprochais mon visage de son cou. Puis je sentis une odeur, un parfum qui m'était familier. Le même parfum que j'avais sentis lors de l'exercice de Slug pendant le cours sur l'amorthancia. En sentant ce parfum, je sus que c'était le bon. J'étais vraiment amoureuse de Ian…

« - Moi aussi, Ian. De tout mon cœur ».

Après les slows, le groupe des Rockers Magic arriva sur scène et enflamma la soirée. Mario, Alice, Lucas, Camille, Anthony, Valérie, Patrick, Arielle, Tom, Sonia, Ian et moi dansions sans nous arrêter. Mr Damer était venu chercher Baptiste et Thelma, pour raccompagner cette dernière. Essoufflées, les filles et moi décidions d'aller s'asseoir un peu. Les gars proposèrent d'aller chercher à boire. Au buffet, nous les vîmes rigoler et trinquer ensemble. Arielle commença la conversation :

« - Jamais j'aurai cru que Pat allait m'inviter. Je le croyais aussi timide que son père !

- Oui, il a la tchatche de sa mère, lui dis-je.

- Et toi Valérie ? Anthony t'a demandé quand ? demanda Alice.

- … Il y a une semaine ! Il était temps, car Richard devenait de plus en plus insistant.

- Richard t'a demandé ?! s'étonna Sonia.

- Ouais… Il me saoulait trop, alors lui dire que je ne pouvais pas car un autre garçon me l'avait demandé me soulagea, croyez-moi !

- Tu m'étonnes… dis-je en regardant Richard danser avec une des filles de BeauxBâtons.

- Il a aucun cœur ce type, trancha Camille.

- Ouais, c'est clair ! lança Sonia.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demanda Alice.

- Parce qu'il m'a demandé, répondirent les ''belles-sœurs'' en cœur.

- Sérieux ?! demanda Valérie, étonnée.

- Laissez tomber les filles. On a le droit à de beaux princes charmants ce soir » dit Arielle en faisant un signe de tête qui désignait les garçons qui continuaient de rire au buffet.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me rendis alors compte qu'en Amitié, j'avais fait du chemin depuis mes 11ans. Moi qui n'avais pas d'amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard… Je regardai mes amies une par une, puis m'arrêtai sur Sonia, qui était vraiment radieuse. Elle me sourit et me dit malicieusement :

« - Au fait, le baiser que t'as donné Ian tout à l'heure… Il avait l'air pas mal ! »

Je devins tout à coup rouge pivoine, ce qui fit beaucoup rire mes amies.

« - Que… Tu as vu ?!

- Entre deux pas, ouais. En fait, c'est d'abord ta pince qui a attiré mon regard…

- Ma… pince ?

- Elle était encore plus rouge que dans le dortoir !

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Alice.

- La pince de Samantha est une pince révélatrice d'émotions. Un rouge intense signifie une passion dévorante, expliqua malicieusement ma Meilleure Amie.

- Wou hou ! » lancèrent les filles en cœur.

Nous éclatâmes à nouveau de rire, puis les garçons arrivèrent alors avec deux verres chacun. Chaque garçon tendit un verre à sa cavalière puis nous trinquions dans une euphorie totale. Nous retournions ensuite sur la piste de danse, alors que je vis Mario et Alice s'embrasser sur les fauteuils. Après quelques secondes, Alice se leva, fit la bise à tout le monde pour dire au revoir en prétextant être fatiguée pendant que Mario faisait au revoir de la main un peu plus loin. A la sortie de la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne s'apprête à prendre les escaliers, je le vis faire un clin d'œil à Lucas, qui secoua la tête en souriant. Sonia, qui avait vu elle-aussi la scène, me chuchota :

« - Leur nuit va être torride ce soir ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Ce soir là, nous avons dansé jusqu'au bout de la nuit et le lendemain, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la Grande Salle à 14h pour déballer nos cadeaux de Noël. Patrick, Valérie, Arielle, Anthony et Ian avait pris le porte-au-loin à 12h pour repartir chez eux, en famille.

* * *

_Parce que je sais que y'en a qui vont être intéressées... ;) _

_La robe de Samantha, c'est celle-ci :_ ** : *h*t*t*p*:*/*/*imworld*.*aufeminin*.*com*/*dossiers*/*D20081216*/*3-Cymbeline-creole*-*122047_L*.*jpg*  
**

_Et celle de Sonia ressemble à peu près à ça : _** : *h*t*t*p*:*/*/*www*.*campuscreole*.*com*/*shop*/*images*/*soiree*/*rs-bleu-electrique-bleu-france*.jpg*_  
_**

_Il vous suffit simplement de copier/coller ce lien et de retirer les étoiles (*) !  
_

_Alors ? Des avis ? (:_

_(sur le chapitre bien sûr lol, mais si vous avez un truc à dire sur les robes, n'hésitez pas ! Je peux aussi essayer de vous retrouver celle des autres filles si vous voulez)_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 : **Un chapitre parfait dis-tu ? Bon sang ! Merciiii infiniment ! :D ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir !  
Merci beaucoup. Tu as pu voir les robes "pour de vrai" ?  
Oui, Samantha est attentive en cours mais alors des fois, elle a vraiment la tête ailleurs... xD**_  
_**


	15. Le retour de Rita

_Deuxième chapitre que je poste pour vous ce soir. Il est affreusement court... Mais il est important pour la suite de l'histoire ! Je vous laisse lire, vous comprendrez pourquoi !_ **  
**

**Chapitre 15 : « Le retour de Rita »**

Le lendemain matin, j'étais seule devant la cheminée de la salle commune, emmitouflée dans la couverture chauffante que m'avait offerte ma grand-mère. Rêveuse, je repensais à l'avant-veille… La danse, les amis… le baiser… Je me sentais vraiment bien. Soudain, Sonia débarqua, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main.

« - Samantha ! Il faut que tu voies ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je en prenant le journal.

Je ne restai pas sans réponse longtemps. A la une du journal se pavanaient les grosses lettres du titre : « _L'AMOUR… EPHEMERE ? _» avec une photo de Ian et moi, en train de s'embrasser. Un article racontant bien sûr mille et un mensonges : « _Comme vous le savez, cette année encore le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroule à Poudlard. Et il nous est parvenu qu'une jeune Gryffondor banale, discrète et sans histoire particulière, Samantha Baron ait jeté son dévolu sur Ian Matthew, allant jusqu'à embrasser le Champion de Poudlard au cours du Bal de Noël. Est-ce de l'amour ? Ou une quête vaine de célébrité ? Et si c'est de l'amour, pourra-t-il durer ? Où ne sera-t-il qu'éphémère ? _». Signé Rita Skeeter bien sûr.

« - La garce ! m'exclamai-je.

- Je ne comprends pas… Mc Gonagall avait pourtant interdit la venue des journalistes… Et je n'ai pas vu un seul photographe !

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait repris sa forme de scarabée visiblement.

- Scarabée tu dis ?

- Oui, c'est son animagus.

- Samantha… Il me semble bien que Cathy portait une barrette en forme de scarabée le soir du Bal…

- La garce ! Elle a forcément aidé Skeeter ! Je vais dénoncer ça à Mc Gonagall !

- Mais Sam… Tu n'as pas de preuve ! »

Ma Meilleure Amie n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire ! Le nom du journal m'attira soudain l'œil. La Gazette du Sorcier ! Ma grand-mère lit la Gazette du Sorcier ! Oh non… Que vont-elles penser avec ma mère ?

« - Et merde ! lançais-je en montant les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir.

- Sam ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

- Maman et Mamie ne savent pas avec qui je suis allée au Bal et qui plus est, je leur ai menti en leur disant que Ian le Champion, n'était pas le même Ian qu'à mon anniversaire…

- Haan ! Vite, il faut arranger le coup ! dit-elle me tendant mon miroir.

- Euh… Mamie ? appelais-je timidement.

- Bonjour Samantha, me répondit-elle en apparaissant. Oh, bonjour Sonia.

- Bonjour Madame !

- Tu… Tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier ? continuai-je.

- Oui. »

Ce simple « oui » était sec et froid, je n'aimais pas ça. Sonia le vit bien voulut m'aider :

« - Vous savez Madame, Skee…

- Ian ne m'avait pas encore invitée le jour où je vous ai appelées pour ma robe. Je ne voulais pas que vous croyiez que c'était un mauvais garçon s'il ne le ferait pas, c'est pour ça que je vous ai menti en disant que ce n'était pas lui le Champion » avouais-je en coupant ma Meilleure Amie.

Le visage de ma grand-mère se radoucit soudain. Elle reprit un ton gentil en me disant :

« - C'était seulement pour ça ?

- Oui… Je ne voulais pas que vous le jugiez mal…

- Et c'est lui qui t'a invitée ?

- Tardivement, mais il l'a fait ! dit Sonia d'un ton victorieux, ce qui fit sourire ma grand-mère.

- Oui, contrairement à ce que raconte cette garce de Skeeter… marmonnai-je.

- Je te crois ma chérie.

- C'est vrai ? Et… Maman est au courant ?

- Elle est partie faire les courses et n'a pas vu ce numéro, rassure-toi. J'étais sûre que tu tenterais de nous joindre avant.

- Tu… Tu voudras bien ne pas lui en parler s'il te plaît ?

- Je ne lui montrerai pas l'article. Mais il faudra lui dire que tu as menti au sujet de l'identité du Champion d'accord ? Tiens, justement ! dit-elle en cachant le journal derrière son dos. Daniella ! Samantha est là, et souhaite te parler !

- Samantha ! Bonjour ma chérie !

- Bonjour Maman, j'ai un truc à te dire…

- ça ne va pas ?

- Si, mais je dois t'avouer un truc… Je vous ai menti l'autre jour…

- Sur quoi ?

- Quand tu m'as demandé si le Champion de Poudlard était le même Ian qu'à mon anniversaire, je t'ai répondu que non. Mais en fait c'est faux, c'était bien lui…

- Bah ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

- Bah… Quand je vous ai parlé au sujet de ma robe… Ian ne m'avait pas encore invitée au Bal. Et comme je ne pensais pas qu'il allait le faire, je ne vous ai pas dit que c'était lui le Champion, pour pas que vous le jugiez mal…

- Oh… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le pense pas du tout. Il avait l'air très gentil et était très poli à ton anniversaire alors penser tout à coup le contraire aurait été difficile.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Maintenant je suis désolée ma chérie, mais je dois vite ranger les courses et faire à manger car je reprends le service à 13h aujourd'hui, et mon patron déteste les retards… Bisous ma chérie, je t'aime. Embrasse Sonia de ma part.

- Au revoir Maman ! Au revoir Mamie !

- A bientôt Sam ! ».

Je regardai Sonia, soulagée. Tout était arrangé et personne ne m'en voulait. Mais le fait que Maman ne m'ait pas posé de questions au sujet de mon ''couple'' m'avait quand même intriguée… Sonia continuait de lire le journal, elle avait l'air intriguée.

« - Sonia, ça va ?

- Regarde » dit-elle en me tenant à nouveau le journal. Et c'est stupéfaite que je pus lire un article accompagné de photos terrifiantes en bas de la dernière page :

_« Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou et mangemort, s'est échappé dans la nuit d'Azkaban. Nous ne savons pas encore dans quelles circonstances cela a pu avoir lieu mais il semblerait qu'il ait aidé plusieurs autres mangemorts tels que Petter Pettigrow, Travers, Nott et Yaxley. Nos Aurors sont à leur poursuite »_

« - Comment c'est possible ?

- J'en sais rien, commença ma Meilleure Amie. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce sont des mangemorts et une fois sortis d'Azkaban, ils peuvent aller n'importe où… »

C'est encore toutes étourdies par la nouvelle que le lendemain, nous nous rendîmes dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de nos amis. Personne ne me regarda à mon arrivée dans la Grande Salle. En effet, tout le monde était concentré sur l'article qui parlait de l'évasion du mangemort. Une fois que je fus assis, Ian me dit tout de suite :

« - Samantha, j'ai vu l'article de Skeeter… T'en fais pas, ça va pas bien durer longtemps, les gens vont finir par oublier…

- C'est pas le pire » lui répondis-je en lui montrant l'article.

Il le lut sans attendre, et tous nos amis se penchèrent pour le lire également.

« - Bon sang ! dirent-ils en cœur.

- C'est pas très rassurant… maronna Camille.

- Ouais, mais on ne risque rien ici. Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde ! Et puis, on a Potter… dit Tom.

- En parlant de Potter… » intervint Lucas en nous faisant un signe de tête vers la table des professeurs.

Potter avait l'air très énervé, et très frustré. Mc Gonagall tentait d'apaiser la situation, mais Potter fixait toujours le journal posé entre lui et la Directrice. Puis il quitta la Grande Salle, sous les regards de tous les élèves présents.

« - Vous croyez qu'il va quitter son poste et se lancer à nouveau à leur poursuite ? demanda Baptiste, qui avait l'air inquiet.

- J'en sais rien, on verra bien l'année prochaine… lui répondis-je.

- En tout cas, vaut peut-être mieux pas lui poser la question, intervint Lucas. Il est très remonté par la nouvelle ».

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Flore :** Je n'étais plus sûre que Peter Pettigrow soit mort. Même si quand j'y pense, ça ne m'étonne pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais besoin de lui pour quelques détails dans ma fic', c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi qu'il soit encore vivant.  
C'est vrai que je vous ai fait poireauter longtemps pour Ian et Sam ^^  
Contente que ça te plaise, merci de lire ! :D


	16. Humanité

_Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Huum... Dois-je vous dire que quelque chose est caché dans ce chapitre ? ^^  
Les énigmes sont de moi. Si quelqu'un souhaite les utiliser, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients tant qu'on me le fait savoir avant ! ;)  
_

_J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début de ma fiction, toutes celles qui postent des reviews (que je prends un réel plaisir à lire et à répondre), ainsi que celles qui m'ont mise en "Favoris" ou qui veulent me "Follow" lol (:  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 16 : « Humanité »**

La deuxième épreuve du Tournoi approchait à grands pas. La veille, le 9Février, alors que je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque sur les strangulots, Ian vint me voir et m'annonça :

« - La Directrice veut te voir dans son bureau.

- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demandai-je inquiète.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'accompagne ».

Ian avait le même air préoccupé que le jour où il m'invita au Bal. Je n'aimais pas cet air, ça m'inquiétait. Alors je coupai le silence en lui demandant :

« - ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

- Oh, c'est rien. Je stresse un peu pour demain, c'est tout.

- Tu t'en sortiras à merveille, j'en suis sûre, le rassurai-je. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles te reposer d'ailleurs.

- Non, je tiens à t'accompagner…

- Ian, je connais le chemin. Va te reposer, demain sera une longue journée.

- Bon… D'accord…

- Dors bien.

- Je t'aime Samantha. Vraiment.

- Moi aussi, Ian, dis-je en l'embrassant. On se voit demain !

- Oui… A demain… »

Devant l'aigle qui menait au bureau de la Directrice, je vis le professeur Potter.

« - Je vous attendais, Melle Baron.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Vous savez pourquoi le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a convoquée ?

- Vous saurez tout une fois là-haut. Green Cat ! » lança Potter vers l'aigle.

Celui-ci bougea, puis commença à tourner. Potter et moi prirent alors place sur les escaliers qui nous conduisirent jusque devant la grande porte en bois du bureau directorial. Le prof de DCFM frappa, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur la Directrice, debout derrière son bureau.

« - Harry, Melle Baron. Entrez je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle.

- Bonjour, professeur. Vous m'avez fait appelée ?

- Oui. J'ai une question importante à vous poser. Comme vous le savez, la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi a lieu demain et… Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de nous aider.

- De quelle manière ?

- Il s'agira d'un labyrinthe. Les Champions devront y rentrer dans le but de retrouver quelque chose… »

Commençant à comprendre, je continuai à sa place :

« - Quelque chose qui leur tient à cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est cela. Et dans le cas présent, nous devrions plutôt dire « quelqu'un »…

- J'accepte, lançais-je en coupant la Directrice.

- Avant tout, vous devez savoir qu'il y a des risques.

- Quel genre de risques ?

- Pour rentrer dans le labyrinthe, les Champions devront résoudre une énigme posée par un Sphinx. Une fois résolue, celui-ci les laissera entrer et disparaitra pour réapparaître… A vos côtés ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir. Je savais que les Sphinx n'étaient pas des créatures clémentes, mais j'étais courageuse. Je devais l'être.

« - Je saurai me défendre.

- Non car non seulement Monsieur le Ministre va vous prendre votre baguette mais en plus vous serez enfermée dans une cage de verre, qui se brisera si Ian trouve la bonne réponse. Il aura trois chances. Vous ne pourrez bien sûr aider Ian en donnant vous-même la solution au Sphinx. Seul Ian pourra proposer une solution. Le risque est là : s'il ne la trouve au bout de trois essais…

- Il la trouvera.

- Laissez-moi terminer je vous prie. S'il ne trouve pas la solution, la cage se brisera quand même, mais vous serez faite prisonnière du Sphinx. Et là, ce sera à Ian d'agir, en se battant contre la créature. Et s'il échoue, vous vous retrouverez seule avec le Sphinx jusqu'à ce que le professeur Potter intervienne ».

Les Sphinx étaient des créatures très malignes et très cruelles. Inutile de préciser que se battre contre un Sphinx donnerait sûrement le même résultat qu'un combat engageant un gnome de jardin face à un géant.

« - J'ai… J'ai confiance en Ian. J'accepte la proposition ».

On frappa à la porte au même moment. Après le signal de la Directrice, le Ministre et Mme Maxime entrèrent en compagnie d'Alexandra Dupont, la cousine de Marie. Peu de temps après, ce fut Victor Krum et Serguey Rukhoff, le frère jumeau du Champion bulgare, qui arrivèrent suivis du professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci tenait trois gobelets et une bouteille dans la main. Il interrogea Mc Gonagall du regard et celle-ci lui dit :

« - Elle a accepté.

- Bien. Melle Baron, Melle Dupont et Mr Rukhoff, dans le but que vous ne voyez pas le chemin qu'empruntera Harry pour vous conduire à l'intérieur du labyrinthe, je vais devoir vous faire boire une potion de sommeil. Il est encore temps de refuser, ce qui sera totalement compréhensible bien sûr. Dans ce cas, je pratiquerai un sortilège d'amnésie afin de vous faire oublier cette soirée, expliqua le Maître des Potions.

- Afin d'éviter toute tentative ou possibilité de triche » précisa Kingsley.

Alexandra, Serguey et moi acceptâmes. Je bus la préparation lentement. Mes paupières se firent tout à coup lourdes, je fermai brusquement les yeux et m'endormis. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur un sol froid. Je me réveillai doucement en examinant la cage magique qui m'enfermait. Elle se trouvait au milieu de haies, qui entouraient la cage en formant un cercle. En face de moi je vis un étroit chemin qui passait à travers les haies piquantes, menant vers ma cage. Je ne vis le Sphinx nulle part mais il faisait jour, alors si l'épreuve n'avait pas encore commencé, ça n'allait pas tarder. Je n'entendais rien, absolument rien. Aucun bruit. Pas un. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre fasse son apparition dans le chemin en face de ma cage. Je savais d'avance ce que c'était. Je me mis alors debout dans la cage, pour ne pas me laisser impressionner par la créature mythique qui s'avançait lentement vers moi. Lorsque je pus distinguer ses pattes de lion, je pris une grande inspiration. Soudain, un visage sortit de l'ombre des haies. La créature s'avança doucement vers moi puis me dévisagea avec son visage machiavélique. Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées. Je pris une grande inspiration et, pleine de courage, je lui dis :

« - Vous ne me faites pas peur !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je te faire peur ? » répondit-elle avec cet air narquois que je détestais déjà.

Là, elle avait marqué un point.

« - Pff. Ian résoudra votre énigme sans problème de toute façon.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir… » répondit-elle de façon menaçante.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce ton de menace. Et j'eus soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Ian allait-il réussir à me trouver ? A résoudre l'énigme ? Des cris d'horreur se firent soudain retentirent, me sortant de mes pensées. Je reconnus les voix de Marie et sa cousine. Celle-ci hurlait :

« - Mariiiiie ! Fais attention ! Ses pattes ! Ses pattes ! »

Un rugissement retentit à son tour, et des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps. Je devinai qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas loin, et je voulus les aider mais la cage m'en empêchait.

« - Tu ne peux rien faire, me dit la Sphinge avec un air et un sourire narquois.

- Oh vous, taisez-vous ! »

Elle ricana. Ça me rendit folle de rage mais je ne voulus rien montrer, par fierté.

« - IMPEDIMENTA ! »

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix qui lança le sortilège : Ian ! Ian était là, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de moi ! Un grand « BOUM » retentit, signe que le Sphinx avait dû faire une belle chute. Je rigolai en m'imaginant la scène ce qui ne plu pas du tout au Sphinx qui me gardait prisonnière :

« - Tu devrais faire attention, jeune fille… me dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- C'est une menace ?!

- Pour l'instant, c'est un conseil… »

J'eus soudain très peur. Et alors que la créature rugit de nouveau et que les haies se mirent à bouger violemment, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait pris les Françaises en chasse, je les entendais courir et hurler à Ian :

« - Ian ! Laisse-nous nous débrouiller maintenant ! Va retrouver Samantha !

- Ian ! Ian je suis ici ! Ian ! hurlais-je pleine d'espoir.

- Samantha ! J'arrive !

- Hé hé hé, il est temps que j'entre en scène » fit le Sphinx en se mettant en position.

Ian arriva par le chemin en déboulant alors que je vis de multiplies faisceaux colorés qui jaillissaient plus loin de derrière les haies.

« - Samantha ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui ça va. Et toi ?

- Seulement quelques égratignures mais ça va ».

En effet, sa veste était déchirée, laissant voir quelques traces rouge sang sur ses épaules.

« - Et les filles ? Et Dimitri, tu l'as vu ?

- J'ai voulu aider Marie et Alexandra mais elles m'ont conseillé de te rejoindre.

- Oui, j'ai tout entendu. Même la chute du Sphinx ! dis-je en rigolant, ce qui me valut un mauvais coup d'œil de la part de la Sphinge, assise devant la cage. Et Dimitri ?

- Avant que j'aille aider Marie et Alexandra, je l'ai vu avec son frère marcher tranquillement dans le labyrinthe, sûrement vers la sortie. Il a dû résoudre l'énigme sans problème apparemment ».

En n'entendant plus de brouhaha, je devinai que les Françaises avaient dû réussir à sortir du labyrinthe et de se débarrasser de leur Sphinx.

« - Alors… Tu es dernier ?

- Il semblerait. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je te sorte de là.

- Et pour cela, il va falloir résoudra mon énigme… dit la voix diabolique de la Sphinge.

- Je vous écoute, dit Ian en se tournant vers la créature mythologique.

Elle refit son sourire diabolique et énonça son énigme :

« - _Dans l'espace se multiplient ses grandes sœurs,_

_Il suffit d'une pour déclencher la braise,_

_Elle brille dans les yeux des grands cœurs,_

_Ce qui peut mettre mal à l'aise…_ »

Ian et moi nous mirent à réfléchir… ''La braise'' ? Donc le feu… ''Dans les yeux des grands cœurs'' ? Donc dans… Un regard amoureux peut-être ? ''Ses grandes sœurs'' ? Mmmh… ''Dans l'espace'' ? Des planètes ? Non, des étoiles… Qu'est-ce qui peut être la « petite sœur » d'une étoile ? ''Déclencher la braise''… Allumer le feu ? Qu'est-ce qui est la petite sœur d'une étoile et qui déclenche le feu ? De plus, cette chose brille dans le regard des gens amoureux… Une étincelle dans les yeux, je regardai Ian dans l'espoir qu'il lise la réponse dans mes yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit de le lui dire mais nos regards se croisèrent et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux :

« - Une étincelle ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est votre réponse à l'énigme ?

- Oui : Une étincelle c'est plus petit qu'une étoile, ce qui explique le nom de ''grande sœur'', une étincelle pour déclencher un feu, et… Regardez Samantha. Dans les yeux. Il y a une étincelle dans son regard. La même que dans le mien. Et je suppose que ''les gens au grand cœur'' sont les gens amoureux n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui explique le malaise que vous avez évoqué dans le dernier vers ».

''Les gens amoureux''… Ian venait clairement de dire qu'il était amoureux… Et, alors que je fus perdue dans mes émotions, la Sphinge ''félicita'' Ian :

« - Bien joué, jeune homme… Vous avez trouvé la solution ».

La cage de verre se brisa. Je voulus courir vers Ian pour le serrer dans les bras seulement…

« - Aïe ! »

La Sphinge venait de me donner un grand coup de queue dans le ventre, et je tombai à terre. Elle se plaça ensuite devant moi, me séparant de Ian, qui était stupéfait.

« - Relâchez-là ! C'est la règle, j'ai résolu l'énigme !

- Oui mais… Je souhaite m'amuser un peu, figure-toi.

- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Samantha, écarte-toi ! Impedimenta ! »

Alors que je tentai de m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la créature, celle-ci se décala vivement sur le côté et le sort fusa directement sur moi. Heureusement, je m'en aperçus et pus me décaler un peu mais le sortilège frappa de plein fouet mes jambes. Alors que j'hurlais de douleur, la créature ricana, fière de sa manœuvre.

« - Samantha ! Samantha réponds-moi ! appela Ian, complètement paniqué.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit en mesure de le faire… »

La Sphinge se dirigea vers moi en courant, et les « Stupéfix » de Ian ne lui firent aucun mal pour l'en empêcher. Voyant que je ne pouvais plus bouger et donc plus me défendre, le Sphinx me prit dans sa gueule et m'attrapant par le col de ma robe de sorcière. J'étais en pleurs, mes jambes me faisaient atrocement mal. Et le pire, c'est que Ian semblait impuissant face à la situation. Il était dépité d'avoir lancé lui-même le sortilège qui m'avait blessée. Et alors que la situation semblait inextricable, il provoqua le Sphinx :

« - Attendez ! J'ai un marché à vous proposer ».

La créature sembla intéressée et se retourna alors vers le Serdaigle :

« - Mmmh… Un marché ? Quelle sorte de marché ?

- Si vous gagnez, ce sera moi contre Samantha.

- Ian, non !

- Les énigmes, c'est votre truc n'est-ce pas ? continua le garçon, déterminé. Je vais vous en poser une. Si vous trouvez la solution, prenez-moi à la place de Samantha. Mais en revanche, si vous ne la trouvez pas, vous devrez nous relâcher tous les deux et disparaître. Ça vous va ?

- Je suis le Maître des Énigmes, il est évident que vous perdez d'avance. Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux mon cher…

- Alors, ça vous va ou pas ? s'impatienta le New Yorkais.

- Mais Ian, tu ne te rends pas compte… insistai-je.

- J'accepte » trancha la créature.

Ian réfléchit un instant, les bras croisés, la tête baissée. Puis, il regarda la créature, avec comme de la rage dans son regard. Il commença :

« - _Des hommes en rêvent, d'autres non,_

_Dieu créa l'homme mais l'homme ne rêva pas longtemps_

_Et le manque de cette chose en envoya beaucoup au fond._

_D'autres continuent d'y croire cependant_ »

Ouah… Comment, en si peu de temps Ian ait pu sortir ça… Un vrai poète ! Sûre de lui, le Sphinx répondit fièrement :

« - La Liberté.

- Non. Il vous reste deux essais ».

Le Sphinx tomba des nues. Même moi j'avais pensé à la Liberté, alors je fus étonnée que ce ne soit pas ça la réponse. Alors la créature réfléchit encore un instant avant de retenter sa chance :

« - La drogue ?

- Pfff. Non ! pouffa Ian. C'est votre dernière chance ».

Vexée, la créature ronchonna et se remit à réfléchir. Une étincelle de malice dans les yeux, elle proposa son ultime réponse :

« - Vous connaissant… Je dirai que la solution à votre énigme est l'Amour.

- C'est votre dernier mot ? C'est votre dernière chance vous savez, il faudrait peut-être réfléchir un peu plus…

- Oui, c'est mon dernier mot.

- Et bien… Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas la réponse. La bonne réponse était ''l'humanité''. Vous vous êtes donc trompé ! Et vous avez promis de disparaître.

- Je… V… Mais… Vous m'avez eu à mon propre jeu… reconnut la bête secouée de tremblements. Vous… Vous venez de battre un Sphinx…

- C'est exact. Et alors ?

- Al… Alors je… je dois disparaître !

- C'est ce que disait le marché, oui.

- Mais Ian, tu ne comprends pas… commençai-je les jambes toujours immobilisées. Tu viens de poser une énigme à un Sphinx et il s'est trompé…

- Je… J'ai échoué ! sanglotait la créature.

- Tu viens clairement de casser un mythe, continuai-je en ignorant le Sphinx. Il ne va pas seulement s'envoler et partir, il va DISPARAITRE. Au sens propre du terme !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN ! » hurla la créature, toujours secouée par des tremblements.

Les ailes de la créature se déplumèrent puis se cassèrent. Les pattes tremblantes, elle tomba au sol en continuant d'hurler et d'être secouée de tremblements. Puis elle explosa. Stupéfait, Ian courra alors vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger car mes jambes me faisaient encore mal. Ian s'agenouilla près de moi, le visage déconfit et me dit :

« - Samantha… Je suis vraiment désolé… Jamais je n'aurais cru que le sortilège te toucherait… Je… Je sais pas quoi faire…

- C'est pas ta faute, Ian. Si cette saleté de Sphinx ne s'était pas écartée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tu lui as d'ailleurs bien réglé son compte, bravo !

- Je… Merci… Tu ne peux vraiment pas bouger ?

- Non, j'ai très très mal… Je suis désolée Ian, il va falloir que tu envoies les étincelles rouges, je ne peux pas sortir de ce labyrinthe, il vaudr…

- Oh que si tu vas en sortir, me coupa-t-il. J'ai une idée »

Il passa son premier bras dans mon dos, et son deuxième en-dessous de mes jambes. Il me souleva telle une princesse et prit le chemin.

« - ça… ça va je suis pas trop lourde ?

- Tu rigoles ! Les plumes du Sphinx n'étaient pas aussi légères !

- Tu exagères… Tu n'es pas blessé toi ?

- Bah… Il me semblait bien avoir quelques égratignures aux épaules et sur les bras mais… Je ne les sens même plus ! »

Je retirai ma main de son épaule et l'observai. Alors qu'elle était en sang quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'y avait à présent plus rien…

« - C'est étrange…

- Ouais… dit-il en s'empressant de prendre un chemin.

- Comment tu peux être certain qu'il faut prendre ce chemin et pas un autre ? demandai-je en m'inquiétant.

- J'ai placé des repères bien sûr. Tiens, prends ma baguette et fais un tourbillon avec et tu verras ».

Je fis le geste qu'il me conseilla et des petites boules multicolores s'allumèrent dans une haie, indiquant le chemin à suivre.

« - Ouah… Épatant ! Ça te correspond bien, reconnus-je.

- Merci, Sam ».

En sortant du labyrinthe, Ian ignora les applaudissements et se dirigea directement vers notre Directrice. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, Mme Pomfresh demanda aux brancardiers de s'occuper de moi pour aller à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'ils m'aient allongée sur le brancard, ils commencèrent à partir mais je leur demandai d'attendre un instant, pour que je puisse entendre les résultats de la seconde tâche. Après concertation avec les Directeurs, Kingsley prit la parole :

« - Bien. La deuxième épreuve est terminée, il est temps d'annoncer le classement. En première position, Mr Rukhoff, qui a pu résoudre sans difficulté l'énigme de son Sphinx et sortir avec son frère du labyrinthe ! »

Tout le monde applaudit et l'hymne bulgare se fit entendre. Le Ministre continua :

« - En seconde position, Melle De France qui, malgré quelques difficultés, a pu faire sortir Melle Dupont du labyrinthe »

Alors que tout le monde applaudissait, Ian me regarda tristement. Je savais qu'il était déçu d'être dernier. Et le Ministre l'annonça :

« - Et en troisième position, Mr Matthew ! »

J'applaudis avec les autres. Les Françaises et les Bulgares hurlaient de joie mais Kingsley les coupa :

« - CEPENDANT. Sans l'aide du Champion de Poudlard, Melle De France n'aurait pu sortir du labyrinthe. De plus, il a réussi à vaincre le Sphinx, qui s'était retourné contre lui. C'est donc pour cela que nous lui accordons la seconde place ! »

Ian était stupéfait. Il me regardait ne sachant comment réagir alors que tout le monde l'acclamait, moi y-comprit. Marie et Alexandra, en bonnes joueuses allèrent le féliciter et le remercier encore.

« - Nous allons donc maintenant faire un récapitulatif des points. En deuxième position, Melle De France, avec 75points ! Et à égalité à la première place, Mr Rukhoff et Mr Matthew, avec 150points ! »

Marie n'avait pas l'air déçue. Elle regarda sa cousine, visiblement soulagée qu'elle soit sauve. « Cette fille est pleine d'humanité » pensais-je.


	17. Révélations

_Il est en temps d'en apprendre un petit peu (un tout petit peu) plus sur Ian !  
Bonne lecture !  
Laissez-moi votre avis, surtout en ce qui concerne cette Troisième Épreuve ! :D  
_

**Chapitre 17 : « Révélations »**

Je dû passer mon 16ème anniversaire à l'infirmerie. Mes jambes ne me faisaient plus autant mal, et j'arrivais à les bouger. Je n'ai pas reçu une seule visite de Ian, et ça me peinait. Comme c'était les vacances, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour les cours, et profitais du calme de l'infirmerie pour travailler mes BUSE. Comme mes amis voulaient profiter de l'ambiance du Tournoi, ils furent tous là pour fêter mon anniversaire. Je découvris que Valérie avait quitté Anthony. Visiblement, elle le voulait juste comme cavalier, rien de plus durable. Elle ne trainait donc plus avec nous. Alors que je venais de m'habiller, Tom et Mario entrèrent en chantant « Happy Birthday » dans l'infirmerie, suivis de Lucas et Camille, Sonia, Alice, Patrick et Arielle et pour finir, Baptiste. Je savais qu'il ne sortirait pas réellement avec Thelma, il n'avait que 13ans après tout. Ian n'était pas là, ce qui m'étonnait. Baptiste, Patrick et Arielle m'avait fait un bouquet énorme de fleurs : Des rouges, des oranges et des jaunes, ce qui faisait un beau dégradé de couleurs. Arielle m'appris que c'est elle qui avait eu l'idée du bouquet dégradé et qu'elle s'était chargée de cueillir les fleurs oranges, Patrick les jaunes et Baptiste les rouges. Lucas, Mario et Alice m'offrirent une grosse boite en métal, pleine de bonbons. Tom et Anthony s'étaient cotisé pour m'acheter un bouquin : « Tout savoir sur les BUSE », et Sonia avait fabriqué une jolie carte ''à la moldue'' comme elle m'expliqua, et ajouta à ça un vernis à ongles qui changeait tout seul de couleur, en fonction de la tenue que tu mettais. Nous avons donc vidé plus de la moitié de la boite de bonbons et bien rigolé. Sonia resta avec moi lorsque mes autres amis décidèrent de quitter l'infirmerie. Je lui souris et la remerciai mais je ne pouvais cacher ma déception concernant l'absence du Serdaigle. Sonia le remarqua et sortit une rose rouge que je n'avais pas remarquée dans le bouquet de fleurs de Patrick, Baptiste et Arielle, qui avait déjà pris sa place dans le vase de la table de chevet. Elle me la tendit en disant :

« - Elle vient de Ian. Il est passé tous les soirs après que tu aies pris ta potion de sommeil tu sais.

- Sérieusement ?

- Si je te le dis ! Il se sent affreusement coupable…

- Mais pourquoi ! Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu ! Et puis, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant !

- Oui c'est vrai ça…

- Tu crois que tu pourrais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne ?

- Euh…

- Sonia ?

- Bah c'est-à-dire que… Il est reparti hier matin pour New York. Avant, il est venu me voir pour me donner ta rose.

- Sans même laisser de message ?

- Je suis désolée Samantha… »

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à cette histoire. Et rester enfermée dans l'infirmerie me pesait de plus en plus… Heureusement, je pus sortir la veille de la reprise des cours et mes amis décidèrent de m'emmener aux Trois Balais pour fêter mon rétablissement. Alors que nous trinquions joyeusement, Ian débarqua dans le pub.

« - Ian ?! Mais tu n'es pas à New York ? lui demandai-je étonnée.

- Je… J'ai décidé de rentrer un jour avant la rentrée pour… pour te voir. Comment tu te sens ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Je peux courir comme un lapin maintenant ! »

Cette phrase fut rire tous mes amis, sauf Ian. Il s'en voulait encore apparemment. Je me levai et lui dit :

« - Viens dehors, j'aimerais te parler ».

Il me suivit et, une fois dehors, je pris la parole :

« - Je sais que tu t'en veux horriblement d'avoir lancé ce sortilège, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux absolument pas, d'accord ? Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, c'était un accident…

- Mais ça revient au même ! C'est moi qui ait lancé ce sort, c'est comme si je t'avais visée !

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu voulais abattre ce foutu Sphinx ! C'était un ACCIDENT, tu vas comprendre ça, oui ? Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Et puis regarde, c'est fini maintenant, n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît… »

Voyant que je le suppliai presque, il me prit les mains, sourit et me dit :

« - D'accord. C'est promis.

- Merci, Ian !

- Je t'aime » dit-il en m'embrassant.

Ses baisers me faisaient toujours le même effet que la première fois, ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que c'était le bon.

Les cours reprirent puis la dernière épreuve arriva. Nous étions le 29Mai. Assise dans les tribunes avec mes amis, j'observais ce qui s'étendait devant nous. Un véritable parcours du combattant : Rochers, filets du diable, jeunes saules cogneurs, ravins et une grande rivière au courant plus que rapide s'enchainaient. Alors que les Champions se plaçaient devant le parcours, le Ministre de la Magie prit la parole :

« - Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui a lieu la troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Comme vous pouvez le voir, derrière moi se dresse un parcours semé d'embuches. La règle est simple : Le premier qui arrivera au bout de ce parcours et qui touchera le Trophée des Trois Sorciers que vous voyez là-bas, gagnera le Tournoi ! Etant donné que Mr Matthew et Mr Rukhoff sont à égalité avec 150points, ils pourront partir avec une minute d'avance sur Melle De France, qui en a 75. Messieurs, tenez-vous prêts… 3, 2, 1… Partez ! »

Les garçons s'élancèrent à toutes jambes sur la piste en sautant les premiers rochers. En sautant, Dimitri tomba les pieds dans un buisson épineux d'où jaillirent des dizaines de lutins de Corneouailles, qui commencèrent à l'embêter. Ian vit la scène et prit soin d'éviter les buissons et continua d'essayer de courir. Il ne put longtemps car le parcours n'était pas un terrain plat, ce n'était qu'une succession de rochers et de trous, ce qui rendait donc difficile la course. Dimitri put enfin se débarrasser des lutins en lançant le sortilège « Immobilus ». Ian quant à lui, avait les pieds ligotés par un filet du diable qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il lança alors un « Lumus Soleil » ce qui fit hurler la plante qui le lâcha enfin. Marie put enfin commencer la course et comme Ian, elle prit soin d'éviter de marcher dans les buissons. Cependant, le parcours n'était pas le même pour tous et avant d'arriver devant son filet du diable, elle tomba dans un buisson d'où sortirent d'autres lutins. N'ayant aucune pitié pour eux, elle s'en débarrassa grâce à un « Incendio » et continua sa course. Je vis Ian s'arrêter devant les trois jeunes saules cogneurs qui lui faisaient face. Dimitri quant à lui était prisonnier de son filet. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, de peur que la victoire lui échappe. En voyant Marie lancer le même sort que Ian, il l'imita et put s'en sortir. Les trois Champions se trouvaient alors face au même problème : une rangée de saules cogneurs. Le fait qu'ils soient jeunes n'empêchait en rien qu'ils soient violents. Dimitri ne réfléchit pas et fonçât droit dedans. Marie et Ian le regardèrent éviter de justesse les lourdes branches qui faisaient trembler le sol. A chaque retombée de branche, des « Ooooh » et des cris se faisaient entendre dans le public. L'un de ses tremblements fit tomber le jeune homme à terre, le laissant à la merci des arbres. Paniqué, il lança un feu follet qui enflamma l'arbre presque immédiatement. Ses branches touchaient certaines des branches des autres arbres et c'est ainsi que le feu se propagea, jusqu'à faire apparaître une barrière de feu. Malheureusement, le feu ne détruisait pas les arbres et ceux-ci se mirent à balancer leurs lourdes branches dans tous les sens. Ils frappaient le sol sans douceur. Ian cria alors « Immobilus » pour que les arbres arrêtent de bouger et grâce à un bouclier d'eau, il traversa la rangée d'arbres toujours en feu. Marie voulut l'imiter, mais elle ne parvenait pas à former un bouclier assez épais. Pour s'en sortir, elle décida alors de lancer plusieurs « Confringo » pour faire exploser le terrain. Devant le ravin, Ian fabriqua un pont de bois et le traversa dans aucun problème. Le bulgare sortit au même moment de la rangée d'arbres enflammés. En voyant le ravin, celui-ci se leva, toussa et se mit à courir. Manque de chance, il n'avait pas assez d'élan et, les jambes dans le vide, il tenta désespérément de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, Marie avait traversé le ravin grâce à ses talents de gymnaste et se retrouvait face à un serpent de la taille de Nagini. Elle tenta un « Incarcerem » mais le serpent évita les cordes et à l'aide de sa queue, il les envoya valser près de Dimitri. Ian se battait contre son serpent, il l'assomma grâce à un « Flipendo » et continua sa course. Pendant ce temps, Dimitri put se servir de l'une des cordes magiques pour se sortir se son ravin. A peine fut-il debout que son serpent lui fit face. Ayant peur de perdre du temps, il décida de le contourner et de courir vers l'autre ravin mais son serpent le rattrapait à vitesse grand V. Marie parvint à se débarrasser de son serpent grâce à un « Ipera Ivanesca » mais se figea nette devant le prochain ravin. Il était beaucoup plus large que le précédent, elle ne pouvait donc pas utiliser à nouveau la gymnastique. Au même moment, le serpent de Ian se réveilla et lui bondit dessus. Le Serdaigle tomba à terre, juste au bord du ravin. Il se releva en vitesse et lança le même sortilège que la Française. Celui-ci fut tellement puissant qu'il propulsa Ian dans le ravin. Seulement, au lieu de tomber dans le vide, il tomba dans l'eau. Voyant la scène, Dimitri sauta à son tour dans le ravin et commença à nager pendant que le New Yorkais reprenait sa respiration à la surface. Ensemble, les deux garçons commencèrent un crawl effréné alors que Marie restait figée devant le ravin. J'entendis la voix de sa cousine qui disait que Marie avait peur de l'eau. Et alors que tout le monde la regardait paniquer, les deux garçons se firent soudain tous les deux tirer au fond de l'eau par je-ne-sais quelle créature. Terrifiée à l'idée de ne plus voir Ian, je commençais à paniquer. Puis voyant des jets rouges à travers l'eau, je devinai qu'il devait se battre contre des strongulots. Aucun jet de lumière ne parvenait du côté de Dimitri, seulement des remous et de grosses bulles. Alors qu'elles se firent de moins en moins grosses et de moins en moins nombreuses, Ian revint à la surface et put atteindre la rive. Il reprit son souffle et continua la course. Je vis soudain Marie regarder vers Dimitri. Il n'y avait plus aucun remous et on s'attendait au pire. Et alors que Mc Gonagall et Krum commencèrent à bouger pour l'aider, celui-ci fut propulsé hors de l'eau et atterrit enfin sur la rive, sûrement grâce à un « Ascensio ». Marie n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour glacer l'eau et traverser. Alors que Dimitri reprenait son souffle, des acromentules attaquèrent Ian et Marie. S'ils arrivaient à s'en débarrasser, il n'y aurait plus que la rivière à traverser avant d'atteindre le Trophée. Je stressais pour Ian, qui lançait habilement des « Stupéfix » et des « Aragna eximé » contre les acromentules. Marie avait du mal à s'en débarrasser et décida de retenter un « Confringo » pour faire voler les araignées et se frayer un chemin. Elle y parvint mais les bêtes revenaient à la charge. Pendant ce temps, Dimitri se battait difficilement contre les siennes, il était épuisé. L'une d'entre elles lui mit un coup de patte, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Il ne parvenait plus à se relever, et fut contraint d'abandonner. Ian avait réussi à se débarrasser des araignées et il se retrouvait face à la rivière. Le courant était trop fort pour traverser à pieds ou à la nage, c'était évident. Il tenta de la glacer, et la Française l'imita. Ne voyant pas l'échec de son adversaire et tellement concentrée sur ses tentatives vaines, Marie s'acharna encore et encore alors que Ian cherchait une autre solution. Il pointa soudain sa baguette sur lui, et tout le monde se tut dans le public : mais que faisait-il ? Il était devenu complètement malade ! Mais grâce au silence, on put entendre le Serdaigle dire « Impervius », sortilège qui rend imperméable l'objet visé. Dans ce cas, c'est la peau de Ian qui devint imperméable. Ce sortilège repoussant l'eau, il traversa donc la rivière à pieds. Marie, qui avait abandonné son idée de glacer l'eau regarda son adversaire s'approcher du Trophée. Elle fut la première à applaudir lorsque Ian, égratigné et à bout de souffle, se saisit du Trophée. Il le brandit, en même temps que la foule se leva pour l'acclamer. On sifflait, on chantait, on hurlait, on pleurait. Une immense vague de soulagement me saisit, alors que c'était une immense vague de fierté qui envahit Ian. Ayant ramené les Champions à la ligne de départ, chaque Directeur se plaça à côté de son Champion, derrière le Ministre. Souriant, il prit alors la parole et annonça :

« - Bien ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est désormais terminé ! Et je suis fier de vous annoncer que le Grand Gagnant est Mr Matthew, Champion de Poudlard ! »

Une fois de plus, la foule se leva pour acclamer le Vainqueur. Soulagée à l'idée qu'il n'était finalement rien arrivé à Ian, et fière d'être sa petite-amie, je pleurais de joie.

« - Comme promis, voici votre récompense Mr Matthew, 1000 Gallions ! Peut-être voulez-vous faire un discours ? »

Ian prit le chèque en or, où dansaient les trois zéros. Il fit un signe de tête au Ministre, indiquant qu'il acceptait. Puis il se tourna vers les spectateurs :

« - Mmh, mmh. Tout d'abord, j'aimerais tous que nous applaudissions Marie De France et Dimitri Rukhoff, qui ont été de formidables adversaires ».

La foule s'exécuta et l'hymne bulgare se fit une fois de plus entendre. Ian continua son discours :

« - Ensuite, j'aimerais remercier tous les Directeurs ainsi que le Ministre de la Magie, pour le travail et les efforts qu'ils ont fournis pour que le Tournoi se déroule le mieux possible »

Les Directeurs et le Ministre sourirent pendant que les spectateurs applaudissaient. Ian termina alors son discours :

« - Et enfin, j'aimerais remercier mes amis de m'avoir soutenu et aidé avant, après et pendant les épreuves. Sans eux, je n'aurais pu achever une seule épreuve et encore moins gagner ce Tournoi. Je sais que pour certains d'entre eux, il a dû être difficile d'accepter ma candidature mais je les remercie d'avoir quand même été présents pour moi ».

Je savais bien qu'il parlait de moi dans cette dernière phrase. Mais ça me semblait légitime de ne pas vouloir le voir participer à ce Tournoi ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive de mal et Dieu merci, ce n'était pas le cas… Et alors que tout le monde se préparait à l'applaudir croyant qu'il avait terminé son discours, celui-ci voulut ajouter une dernière chose :

« - Et j'espère que… Mes parents sont fiers de moi… »

« Oh ils le sont sûrement déjà » pensais-je. Mais envoyant l'air d'espoir déchu du New Yorkais, je compris le contraire… Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il jamais parlé ?

Après qu'il eut reçu les félicitations du Ministre, des Directeurs, et de beaucoup d'élèves qui voulaient aller lui serrer la main, Mario, Alice, Camille, Lucas, Arielle, Patrick, Anthony, Tom, Sonia et moi rentrions avec notre Champion au Château pour se changer et aller fêter sa victoire aux Trois Balais. Arrivés au fameux pub, les bières-au-beurre allaient et venaient et lorsqu'on vit que Mario et Lucas, ce dernier pourtant si sage d'habitude, commencèrent à faire les idiots en chantant des paroles incompréhensibles, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je voulais parler seule à seule avec Ian alors je fis comprendre à Sonia qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de faire sortir les autres du pub. Ian se levant avec les autres, je l'appelai et il se rassit en face de moi. Lorsque tous nos amis furent sortis dehors, Ian me regarda :

« - Tu voulais me parler Sam.

- Oui, c'est à propos de ce que tu as dit pendant ton discours…

- Ah oui. J'avais bien compris que ça ne t'enchantais pas que je participe au Tournoi.

- Nan c'est pas ça… Enfin si mais c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive du mal…

- Et bien tu vois, je vais bien !

- Oui, et j'en suis heureuse ! Mais il s'agit d'autre chose… De ce que tu as dit à propos de tes parents…

- …

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- C'est pas ça mais… C'est compliqué.

- Tu as été mille fois là pour moi. A mon tour maintenant ».

Le sujet était visiblement délicat. Ian prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« - Lorsque j'eus l'âge de comprendre et d'utiliser la magie, je m'y attaquai sans plus tarder. Mes parents étant tous les deux allés à Serdaigle, il est inutile que je te précise qu'ils étaient très intelligents et très doués. Ils voulurent m'apprendre quelques sorts, pour que j'ai déjà des bases et pourquoi pas de l'avance avant d'entrer à l'école. Seulement, ils me mettaient beaucoup trop la pression et qui plus est, ils avaient mis la barre trop haut. Alors que j'avais à peine 9ans, ils s'étonnaient que je ne sache pas utiliser un patronus !

- Mais c'est pourtant évident que tu ne puisses pas lancer ce sortilège ! On apprend ça en Sixième Année !

- Oui, mais mes parents ne voyaient pas les choses du même œil. Ils voulaient que je sois le meilleur de tous. A force de me faire m'entrainer encore et encore sur mon patronus, j'étais épuisé, ce qui me fit perdre provisoirement mes pouvoirs…

- Sérieux ?! Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait arriver !

- Sous le coup de très forts sentiments, tes pouvoirs peuvent disparaitre ou devenir incontrôlables. Merlin merci, les miens disparurent.

- Mais… Tu les as récupérés puisque tu as été accepté à Poudlard ?

- Oui, je te dirai comment tout à l'heure. Me voir échouer à exécuter les sortilèges qu'ils me demandaient les avaient profondément déçus. Mais découvrir que je les avais perdus, ce fut quelque chose d'inimaginable et d'inacceptable pour eux. Ils m'en voulaient. Car si j'avais réussi le patronus, je n'aurais pas perdu mes pouvoirs. Mon père ne cessait de me répéter « Tu ne cesses de me décevoir » ou encore « tu n'es pas un digne sorcier »…

- C'est trop méchant… Et ta mère ?

- Elle ne disait rien, par égard pour moi, mais n'en pensait pas moins… Elle est de Sang-Pur et toute sa famille est passée par Serdaigle donc toute sa famille était talentueuse alors me voir échouer… C'était une honte… Depuis le jour où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, j'avais perdu toute illusion d'entrer un jour dans une Ecole de Sorcellerie. J'avais même cassé ma baguette ! Je croyais être devenu cracmoll.

- Mais pourtant, on NAIT cracmoll, on ne le DEVIENT pas !

- Oui, mais ça je ne le savais pas avant ! Bref. Tout a changé le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre. J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire, et je fus tellement heureux que sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à flotter dans les airs, les yeux toujours rivés sur la lettre. C'est alors que ma mère arriva en criant « Mais Ian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! », que je m'en rendis compte. Je retombai lourdement sur le sol et ma mère m'a aidé à me relever, et lu la lettre. A ce moment, elle appela mon père. Ni lui ni ma mère n'en revenait. Mais le fait que je me suis retrouvé dans les airs prouvait que j'avais retrouvé mes pouvoirs. Et c'est alors que je suis entré à Poudlard, et fut accueilli à Serdaigle. J'ai travaillé et je continue de travailler très dur, pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi.

- Crois-moi, ils peuvent l'être. Que disaient-il en voyant tes résultats et tes classements ?

- « C'est bien ».

- T'es sérieux là ?

- Oui. Mais je préfère un simple « c'est bien » plutôt que « tu me déçois »…

- ça, c'est sûr… Tu les as prévenus que tu avais gagné le Tournoi ?

- Ils le sauront par la presse.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont dire quoi ?

- Je ne crois rien du tout, j'espère juste. J'espère qu'ils seront fiers de moi, depuis le temps que j'attends ça…

- J'espère vraiment pour toi qu'ils le seront, ils ont toutes les raisons de l'être !

- Merci, Samantha… ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de te parler de tout cela. Je t'aime.

- C'est tout à fait normal. On doit être là l'un pour l'autre. Moi aussi je t'aime ».

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Ma meilleure suiveuse lol ! Je vais répondre à tes dernières reviews ici.  
Chap15 : Cathy a vraiment une dent contre Samantha. Même moi je ne sais pas pourquoi lol. (ça y est, v'la l'auteur qui perd le contrôle de ses personnages... On se croirait dans "La Grotte", de Jean Anouilh xD)  
Chap16 : Ian est à Serdaigle, les énigmes c'est son truc ! ;p Ha ha, merci beaucoup ;) Mon énigme préférée est la première ! Oui, heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas faite dévorer. Si ça avait été le cas, on n'aurait pas été dans m****, c'est quand même le personnage principal x)  
Chap17 : Ouf ! J'avais peur que sa victoire fasse trop... Épique. Genre le héros qui gagne toutes les épreuves et rafle toutes les victoires, etc. Contente que tu aies aimé ! Ha ha non, la fille pas du tout intéressée mdr !  
Bisous à toi, et merci de lire ! (:


	18. L'annonce

_Pfff... Ce chapitre est affreusement court. En plus, il ne va pas vous plaire... ^^  
Je vous laisse lire, vous comprendrez pourquoi !_ **  
**

**Chapitre 18 : « L'annonce »**

Le Tournoi étant terminé, les adieux avec les autres écoles faits et il était vraiment temps de reprendre les révisions sérieusement. C'est à la bibliothèque que Ian, Sonia et moi nous attardions à cette tâche. Quelques jours avant le début des examens, alors que Sonia et moi révisions à la bibliothèque, Ian nous rejoint et s'adressa à moi :

« - Samantha, je peux te parler ? »

Oh non. Ian avait encore cet air préoccupé qui m'inquiétait tant. Je détestais cet air. Une fois sortis de la bibliothèque, il me dit :

« - Samantha, lorsque mes parents ont appris que j'avais gagné le Tournoi, tout a changé.

- C'est-à-dire ? Ils étaient fiers de toi j'espère !

- Oh que oui, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Ils l'étaient tellement que ma mère pleurait. Je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer avant, alors tu imagines le choc que ça m'a fait !

- Ah oui, en effet !

- J'étais heureux, heureux d'avoir enfin leur reconnaissance, heureux qu'ils soient fiers de moi. Mais une phrase de mon père stoppa toute ma joie.

- C'est-à-dire ? Explique !

- Il a dit « c'est magnifique ! Au moins on sera sûrs qu'ils t'accepteront maintenant ! ». Je ne comprenais rien et demandai alors des explications. Mon père fut fier de m'annoncer qu'il se préparait à envoyer mon dossier d'inscription à une toute nouvelle école de Sorcellerie…

- Pardon ?! demandai-je, complètement abasourdie.

- Je… Je vais quitter Poudlard.

- Mais comment tu peux faire ça !

- Je… je n'ai pas le choix, Samantha. Mon dossier d'inscription a déjà été envoyé, validé et… accepté. De plus, mes parents ne tolèreraient pas que je refuse d'aller là-bas. Cette école est l'une des plus prestigieuses du monde, je tiens à y aller, pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi.

- Mais… Tu n'as pas à te plier à leurs exigences ! Ils n'ont pas à t'obliger d'aller là-bas !

- Théoriquement, si. Je suis encore mineur. Mais Samantha, ils ne me forcent en rien, je tiens à aller là-bas. En plus, ce sera beaucoup plus près de chez moi et…

- Tu vas étudier où ? le coupai-je en ayant déjà peur de sa réponse.

- Au District Magic. A New York ».

CHOC. A New York ?! Mais comment pouvait-il aller si loin ?! Comment pouvait-il partir loin de moi, et laisser tous ses autres amis derrière lui ?! Non, non ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, il n'avait pas le DROIT de ma faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner.

« - Mais… Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais bien à Poudlard… lui dis-je d'un ton presque suppliant, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Je sais, mais cette École m'a l'air tout aussi bien, et ça me tient à cœur que mes parents soient fiers de moi tu sais…

- Mais… Comment tu peux me faire ça ?

- Samantha, je ne fais pas ça contre toi, mais pour moi. Il faut aussi que je pense à mon avenir dans le monde de la Sorcellerie ! Et puis, on s'écrira, on ne s'oubliera pas, on s'aimera encore…

- Ah parce que toi tu crois à l'amour à distance ?! lui lançai-je, dépitée.

- Je pensais que toi aussi…

-Mais Ian, réfléchis ! Là-bas, il y aura d'autres filles… Et on ne se verra jamais !

- Mais je reviendrais dès que possible !

- Tu pars quand ?

- Après avoir reçu les résultats des BUSE ».

Dans un mois. Dans un mois, le garçon que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde allait me quitter. Il allait partir loin de moi. Il allait mettre un océan entre nous deux en croyant naïvement que des lettres suffiraient pour continuer à faire vivre notre amour. Je ne pus contenir ma tristesse plus longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer devant Ian. Alors je me mis à courir. Le plus vite possible. Je hurlai le mot de passe « Lion Galant » à la Grosse Dame, qui m'ouvrit la porte sans faire d'histoires. Et je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, secouée par de terribles sanglots. Je pleurais sans m'arrêter. Longtemps. Une heure, peut-être deux, je ne savais pas… Puis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit tout doucement, ma Meilleure Amie s'assit sur mon lit à mes côtés, posa sa main sur mon dos et me dit calmement :

« - Ian vient de nous annoncer la nouvelle… Je suis désolée, Samantha ».

Et alors que je me remis à pleurer de nouveau, Sonia me prit dans ses bras et s'allongea à côté de moi dans mon lit. Elle me laissa pleurer, sachant que j'en avais besoin. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, elle resta à mes côtés sans faire le moindre bruit, sans dire la moindre parole.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule dans mon lit. Et alors que je pris ma tête dans mes mains pour réfléchir à l'annonce de la veille, Sonia entra dans le dortoir entourée d'une serviette. Elle venait de sortir de la salle de bains visiblement.

« - Samantha, tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Vide… Mais mieux.

- Il fallait que ça sorte, et maintenant que c'est sorti, ça va mieux c'est normal, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui. Merci d'avoir été là. Merci d'être présente pour moi.

- C'est normal, tu es ma Meilleure Amie »

On se prit dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que mon porte-clés crie « Il est 7h30 ! », nous rappelant que les cours commençaient dans une demi-heure.

« - Et pour bien commencer la semaine, rendez-vous en cours de Divination ! »

* * *

_Et oui... Ian va quitter Poudlard. Mais je vous l'avais dit, l'amour parfait n'existe pas ! _

_Il va s'en passer des choses maintenant... ;p _

_Des avis ? (:_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Melle Lolita : **Je réponds à toutes tes reviews ici !  
Chap 15 : Je déteste Rita aussi. Et je déteste Cathy. J'ai crée cette fille pour la détester en fait mdr. Donc, complice ! Et plus que ça même, tu n'as pas pu voir les robes ? Mince, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de vous mettre les liens, j'ai trop envie que vous les voyiez ! (: Les mangemorts t'ont manqué ? Mais tu es une vraie sadique toi mdr ! Mais tu verras, ils te manqueront moins quand ils vont intervenir dans l'histoire ;)  
Chap 16 : Tu as aimé les énigmes ? J'en suis trop fière lol. Surtout de la première, c'est la plus belle je trouve (:  
Chap 17 : Oui, il était important que Ian gagne. Pour la suite comme tu l'as dit, et puis bon c'est un peu le deuxième personnage principal lol. Dans HP4, ça fait un peu épique aussi pour Harry, mais c'était normal.  
Chap 18 : Ah ! Contente que tu aimes ce retournement. alwyn est trop déçue ^^ Oui, déjà que cette histoire de magie et d'amour ça fait le petit pays monde parfait de l'amour, si Ian reste à Poudlard ça sera pas marrant lol. [Nan mais on est des pires sadiques !]  
Merci ma belle, bisous !

**alwyn13 :** Désolée pour la déception mais contente de l'effet de surprise :p Le prochain chapitre n'est pas celui le plus rempli en actions, mais tu verras qu'il va se passer pas mal de choses pendant l'absence de Ian. Merci et bisous (:


	19. Colère, Désespoir, Solitude donc Amour

_Je vous l'accorde, le titre de ce chapitre est nul. Et j'ai relu ce chapitre avant de le poster et... Il est à la hauteur du titre. Enfin, vous verrez bien, laissez-moi votre avis ;)_

**Chapitre 19 : « Colère + désespoir + solitude = Amour »**

Si Sonia commençait par Divination, je commençais par Etude des Moldus. C'était bien sûr le seul cours dans lequel je ne voulais pas aller, car c'était dans ce cours où j'étais seule avec Ian. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps lorsque l'on fut assis en salle de classe :

« - Samantha ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas venir en cours aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que… ça va ? »

Alors là c'est la meilleure !

« - Non Ian ça ne va pas ! Hier, tu m'annonces que tu t'en vas, que tu laisses un océan nous séparer et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes si ça va ?! Nan mais non d'une chouette ! Tu me prends pour quoi ? Pour une sans-cœur ?! Non Ian, ça ne va pas, et ça n'ira pas mieux au fil du temps car tu m'abandonnes ! Tu me laisses ! Alors NON JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN ! répondis-je hors de moi.

- C'est en effet ce que je constate, Melle Baron » intervint la voix du professeur Sterns.

Le peu de personnes assistant au cours nous regardait et moi plus particulièrement étant donné que ce genre de comportement en classe ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Ian semblait choqué, et le professeur Sterns encore plus. Celle-ci continua :

« - Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a prit ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas, répondis-je sèchement.

- Très bien. Un tel comportement de votre part m'étonne et me déçoit beaucoup. J'enlève 10points à Gryffondor ! Et qui plus est, je vous demanderai de sortir de ma salle de classe ».

Je ne cherchai même pas à me justifier ou à discuter. Je pris mes affaires et sortis sans me faire prier de la salle de classe. Au cours de potions, Tom me laissa me mettre à côté de Sonia et je pus lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en Etude des Moldus. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les cours. J'étais trop préoccupée pour comprendre la moindre parole ce qui me valut de rater la potion que nous avait demandé de préparer Slughorn, qui en fut choqué. Nous avions ensuite une heure de libre, que je consacrai à des révisions en solitaire dans la bibliothèque, pendant que mes amis sortaient à Pré-au-Lard. Nous avions ensuite cours de DCFM. Potter s'approcha de mon bureau, un paquet de copies à la main et, voyant que je n'étais pas tout à fait là, il me dit :

« - Il faudrait arrêter de rêver Melle Baron. Avez-vous fait le devoir récapitulatif sur toutes les créatures que nous avons étudié cette année ? »

Merde ! Je travaillais justement sur ce devoir avec Sonia à la bibliothèque lorsque Ian est venu me chercher. Dans le feu de la précipitation, je l'avais laissé là-bas, inachevé.

« - Euh… Je… Je l'ai oublié Monsieur…

- Oublié ? Ça ne vous ressemble pourtant pas. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- Oui Monsieur ».

A la fin du cours, alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires pour aller manger, Sonia me dit :

« - Hier, lorsque Ian et moi sommes sortis de la bibliothèque, Mme Pince a ramassé les affaires qui trainaient et je l'ai aperçue prendre un parchemin sur la table où on s'était installées. Je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était un parchemin vierge, alors je ne l'ai pas ramassé… Mais peut-être qu'elle l'a encore, tu devrais lui demander ?

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit inutile, je vais bien me faire réprimander, lui répondis-je en désignant de la tête le professeur Potter, qui m'attendait à son bureau.

- Sam… On parle de Potter là. Y'a pas plus compréhensif !

- ça m'étonnerait qu'il porte attention à mes peines de cœur…

- Tu verras hein… Tu nous raconteras tout ça à table, on t'attend dans la Grande Salle.

- Je ne vous rejoindrai pas dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu ne veux pas manger ?

- J'ai ce qu'il faut, t'inquiète pas ».

Sonia sortit inquiète de la salle de classe. Je me dirigeai alors vers le bureau du professeur de DCFM.

« - Melle Baron, c'est bien la première fois que vous oubliez de me rendre un devoir !

- Je suis désolée Monsieur, je travaillais dessus à la bibliothèque hier encore et… je l'ai oublié.

- Qui vous l'a fait oublier ?

- Personne, Monsieur.

- Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt dire UNE personne ?

- …

- Vous avez des problèmes ? Vous pouvez m'en parler si le besoin s'en fait ressentir, vous savez bien que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Je… C'est Ian. Il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

- Oui, j'ai appris cela. Il va s'inscrire au Dictrict Magic à New York c'est ça ?

- Oui. A New York…

- Je comprends. Mais, il ne faut pas vous arrêter à ça… La vie continue, il faut savoir avancer et vous battre. Pensez vous aussi à votre avenir, ne restez pas sur le passé, cela nous vous aidera pas et ne vous fera pas avancer. Et surtout, ne vous laissez pas abattre. Battez-vous et ne gâchez pas votre scolarité, vous savez combien elle est précieuse.

- Oui mais… J'étais vraiment persuadée que c'était le bon et là, il s'en va, il… Il me laisse.

- Je suis sûr que ça lui fait du mal à lui-aussi. Ian est un garçon sérieux, ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être le genre à s'amuser des filles. Mais il a un avenir à préparer, et vous devez accepter cela. Sinon, vous n'avancerez pas et ne pourrez pas préparer le vôtre qui, vu vos résultat scolaire, ne peut être que réussite.

- Vous avez raison Monsieur. Merci beaucoup.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, si je peux aider mes élèves ! Passez une bonne fin de journée, Samantha.

- Vous aus… Oh Monsieur ! Et pour mon devoir alors ?

- Ah oui ! Vous pourrez me le ramener demain.

- D'accord, au revoir ».

Comme prévu, je ne rejoignis pas mes amis pour manger, mais me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de retrouver mon devoir.

« - Bonjour Mme Pince.

- Bonjour Samantha ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Euh… C'est au sujet d'un parchemin que vous auriez ramassé hier sur l'une des tables… »

Elle sortit un vieux carton et fouilla dedans. Et elle me tendit à mon grand soulagement le parchemin en question.

« - Celui-ci ?

- Oui c'est lui ! Je vous remercie Madame, c'est un devoir très important que j'ai oublié.

- En voyant votre nom dessus, j'ai su que vous viendriez le chercher. C'est pour cela que je l'ai gardé.

- Merci ! Je vais m'installer, je dois le finir.

- Faites comme chez vous ».

En me dirigeant vers la table la plus au fond de la bibliothèque, je fis un détour pour emprunter quelques livres dont j'aurai besoin. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure de travail, mon ventre commença sérieusement à gargouiller, ce qui m'empêchait de me concentrer. Voyant qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de monstres à étudier, je rangeai tous les livres et décidai de me rendre aux cuisines, quémander quelque chose à manger. Et cette fois-ci, je pris soin de ne pas oublier mon devoir. Manque de chance, c'est un vieil et aigri elfe qui m'ouvrit les portes de la cuisine, et celui-ci ne voulut me donner que quelques morceaux de pain. « Tant pis, je les accompagnerai de bonbons ! » pensais-je. Je fis alors un détour par les dortoirs pour aller chercher mes bonbons. En regardant l'horloge, je pus constater qu'il me restait encore une heure avant l'entraînement de Quiddtich de l'après-midi. Je me rendis alors au Lac, où je ''dégustais'' mon ''repas''. Mais une fois seule, mes émotions reprirent le dessus. J'essayais d'imaginer l'année qui allait suivre sans Ian, ce qui me parut une fois de plus inconcevable. Et c'est perdue dans de tristes pensées que je rejoignis mon équipe au terrain de Quiddtch.

« - Bon sang Samantha mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'énerva Mario, en voyant que j'avais encore laissé passer un souaffle. Comment tu veux que je te re-accepte dans l'équipe l'année prochaine si tu joues comme ça !

- Je… Je suis désolée mais j'me sens pas bien… J'vais vous laisser vous entraîner, j'ai besoin de me reposer ».

Je quittai alors le terrain de Quidditch et me redirigeai vers le Lac. Il était 18h30. J'eus envie de nager un peu histoire de me détendre mais je n'avais rien pour me sécher. Alors que je trempais mes pieds dans l'eau en réfléchissant à ce que m'avait dit le professeur Potter, Sonia s'assit à côté de moi et me dit, déterminée :

« - Ecoute Samantha, ça ne peut plus durer. Tu as fait la gueule toute la journée, c'est à peine si on t'a vue et tu n'as même pas mangé ! Tu as enchaîné les erreurs et les oublis en cours, et tu es incapable d'arrêter le moindre souaffle au Quidditch ! Je sais que tu es triste de savoir que Ian va partir, mais c'est comme ça et on peut rien y faire. Il prépare son avenir, c'est légitime ! Et si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu vas devoir accepter ça !

- Tu as raison Sonia. J'ai vraiment été égoïste, je suis désolée… »

Sonia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle s'attendait sûrement à me sortir d'autres arguments, pensant que j'allais lui tenir tête, mais non. Non, je me levai et l'accompagnai jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Voyant son incompréhension, je lui rapportai la discussion que j'avais eue avec Potter.

« - Tu vois, quand je te disais qu'il était super compréhensif !

- Il est super tout court. C'est un des meilleurs profs que Poudlard ait jamais eu ».

En arrivant à la Grande Salle, Anthony, Mario, Alice, Camille, Lucas, Baptiste, Tom, Patrick et Arielle me sourirent. Ils étaient visiblement contents de me revoir, et ça me toucha beaucoup. J'avais demandé à Sonia de s'asseoir entre Ian et moi. Je me retrouvai alors en face de Tom, qui me dit :

« - Bonjour la revenante !

- Salut tout le monde, dis-je en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de toute la journée ? On ne t'a pas vue ce midi ! me demanda Camille.

- Je travaillai. Et je réfléchissais aussi, dis-je en regardant Ian.

- ça, ça change pas de d'habitude, fit remarquer Anthony. Il t'a dit quoi Potter ?

- Oh rien, il m'a juste dit que je pouvais lui ramener mon devoir demain.

- Oh bah c'est cool ça ! dit Alice. Au moins, il suit pas le même chemin que Mc Gonagall…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ce matin, Alice a failli se prendre une retenue par Mc Gonagall, m'expliqua Mario. Elle ne trouvait pas son devoir sur les métamorphommages et la prof se mit à faire un décompte. Alice a paniqué, mais a pu retrouver à temps son devoir.

- Ah ouais, elle devait être sur les nerfs, c'est pour ça... Tu sais, entre son métier de prof et de Directrice de l'Ecole…

- Oui, continua-t-il. D'ailleurs Sam, à propos de tout à l'heure pendant l'entraînement… Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, je ne savais pas que ça allait pas bien…

- T'en fais pas, c'est arrangé maintenant. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, j'accepte tes excuses.

- Ah bon ? Ça va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui, oui je te le promets » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, je voulus parler à Ian. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup faim, il avait à peine touché à son assiette. « Comme à midi » d'après Sonia.

« - Ian ? »

En entendant ma voix l'appeler, Ian me regarda comme si j'étais un fantôme, puis je pus voir une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus.

« - Oui ? me répondit-il d'une voix tendre.

- Tu as fini de manger ? Je voulais te parler…

- Oui, bien sûr ».

Il me suivit en dehors de la Grande Salle et je lui déballai alors tout ce que j'avais à lui dire :

« - Ian… Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait. Je sais que c'était vraiment égoïste de ma part, mais j'étais triste, tu comprends ? Je t'aime vraiment et je ne veux pas te voir partir, je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés parce qu'on va s'oublier, tout sera fini après. Parce que tu dois quand même avouer que l'amour à distance, c'est pas possible. Pas pour moi en tout cas. Je ne veux pas te voir partir, mais je sais que tu fais ça pour de bonnes raisons. Tu veux que tes parents soient fiers de toi et je comprends tout à fait ça. Tu veux aussi préparer ton avenir et j'ai compris ça. Et je l'accepte. Tout ça me paraît à présent légitime donc je l'accepte. Mais j'ai deux choses à te demander. La première, c'est de me pardonner. Et la deuxième, c'est que tu me fasses une promesse. S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas.

- Samantha… Je comprends que tu aies pu être triste et je n'ai donc rien à te reprocher et à te pardonner. Tu es triste parce que tu m'aimes. Que tu aies réagi de cette manière m'a semblé aussi légitime, ça prouve que tu tiens à moi. Quant à ta promesse… Je ne vais pas te PROMETTRE de ne pas t'oublier, je vais te JURER que JAMAIS, crois-moi JAMAIS, je ne t'oublierai… Je t'aime alors t'oublier c'est quelque chose d'impossible pour moi.

- Oh Ian… Je t'aime tant ! lui dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi Samantha. Je t'aime énormément… » dit-il en m'embrassant.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Oui, c'est vrai qu'en réfléchissant... Les elfes sont gentils en général. Tant pis ! ^^  
Pour Harry, c'est aussi ce genre de rôle de prof que j'attendais de lui, et ça me tenait à cœur de le respecter. Après, c'est une vision des choses. Harry pourrait être un prof banal, comme tous les autres. Mais comme il reste le héros de Joane, et un peu notre héros à nous tous, je voulais vraiment lui donner le rôle du prof compétent et compréhensif, celui que devrait avoir tous les profs. C'était une petite parenthèse. En tout cas, contente que le rôle que je lui ai donné te plaise !


	20. BUSE

_Comme je n'aime pas le précédent, je vous poste un autre chapitre en espérant que vous l'aimerez. Il est temps pour Sam et ses amis de passer leur BUSE ! Par contre, je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai complètement inventé l'examen, sans me référer à J.K Rowling... /: Donc désolée pour ceux à qui ce genre de détail est important. En fait, j'ai (re-) appris le déroulement des épreuves il n'y a pas très longtemps et comme ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'ai écris, il m'aurait été long et difficile de tout changer._  
_J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, laissez-moi vos avis ! :D_**  
**

**Chapitre 20 : « BUSE »**

Suite à cette discussion, nous avons prit la décision de vivre le temps qu'il nous restait à vivre ensemble, sans penser au futur. Durant toute la fin de l'année, Ian bannit le nom de « District Magic » de son vocabulaire et moi je bannis le mot « tristesse » du mien. Puis les examens arrivèrent.

Nous étions le 23Juin. Nous commencions nos BUSES par l'examen de Métamorphose, suivit de l'examen de Botanique. Dans le premier, je dus parler des Animagus, avant de métamorphoser Hermione en verre, d'utiliser des sortilèges de Transfert, d'Apparition et de Disparition. L'après-midi, Neville Londubat nous donna rendez-vous dans les serres. Dans l'une d'elles se trouvaient des bureaux, où l'a passa l'examen théorique, qui nous interrogeait sur nos connaissances concernant la tentacula vénéneuse, la mandragore, le filet du diable, la cricasse et la branchiflore. Pour l'examen pratique, Mme Chourave nous demanda de recueillir du pus de bulbobulb.

« - Franchement, c'est abusé de nous avoir demandé de s'occuper de cette chose ! s'indigna Camille en s'asseyant à table pour dîner.

- Ouais, je trouve ça franchement dégueu, ajouta Tom.

- C'était sadique ouais ! Comment tu as pu supporter l'odeur, Sam ? me demanda Sonia.

- Comme vous, je ne l'ai pas supportée, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir tellement ça puait !

- Ouais, mais tu as recueilli BEAUCOUP plus de pus que moi… se plaignait Camille.

- On passe nos BUSES, je ne pense pas que c'est le moment de faire sa petite nature ! »

Tout le monde rigola en entendant ma remarque. Ce dîner nous avait fait retomber la pression des examens.

24Juin. Ce matin là avait lieu notre dissertation sur l'Etude des Moldus. Le sujet était le suivant : « Qu'est-ce qu'une centrale nucléaire et pourquoi s'en servent les Moldus ?». Mme Sterns nous avait vraiment coachés sur le sujet et Ian et moi fîmes plus de 4pages. La dissertation tant redoutée d'Histoire de la Magie avait lieu l'après-midi. J'ai trouvé le sujet facile : « Poudlard, de sa création à nos jours », et je pus écrire 8rouleaux de parchemins.

« - HUIT rouleaux ! Mais t'es complètement malade ! crièrent Anthony et Tom.

- Pourquoi ? Vous en avez fait combien vous ? répondis-je, innocemment.

- Deux… répondit Tom.

- Ah ah je t'ai battu ! J'en ai fait deux et demi, dit fièrement Anthony.

- Et toi Sonia ?

- A peine cinq… Mais à part l'histoire sur la Chambre des Secrets et celle sur la Bataille de Poudlard, je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre…

- QUOI ?! Vous avez parlé de la Bataille de Poudlard vous ?! s'exclama Camille.

- Bah oui, répondit tout le monde en cœur sur un ton d'évidence.

- Oh noooon… se lamenta la Poufsouffle.

- Tu as fait combien de pages Ian ? demandai-je.

- Sept. J'espère que ça suffira.

- Bien sûr ! »

Lucas, Mario et Alice s'amusaient de nos discussions post-exam. Ça leur été facile de rire, ils avaient déjà leurs BUSE eux ! Alice et Lucas en avaient sept, et Mario six. J'espérais en avoir au moins sept… Le jour suivant, aucun examen n'était prévu. Hagrid nous proposa de le rejoindre à sa cabane pour faire quelques révisions sur les créatures que nous avions étudiées. Tout le monde s'y rendit et fut prêt pour le lendemain. Ce n'était pas Hagrid qui nous fit passer l'examen, à cause de ses antécédents judiciaires, mais une vieille femme aigrie du Ministère. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'on s'occupait parfaitement des Niffleurs, elle nous posa ensuite quelques questions concernant les Sombrals, les Hyppgogriffes et les Botrucs.

Le Vendredi 27Juin était le jour le plus intensif des épreuves. Le matin, nous devions faire face à Flitwick pour notre épreuve de Sortilèges. L'examen était différent pour chaque élève, Flitwick ne demandait jamais les mêmes sortilèges. Je dus donc réaliser un sortilège d'attraction et un sortilège de lévitation sur de multiples objets, un « Assurdiato », un sortilège d'amplification, un sortilège de disparition, un charme de remplissage, un « avis », un alohomora » après le « collaporta », un « failamalle », un « flambios », un « flipendo », un « impervius », un « incendio » et un sortilège de réparation. Je les avais tous réussi « avec brillo » selon mes amis. L'examen de DCFM de l'après-midi stressait tout le monde. A l'entretien, Potter me posa des questions sur les loups-garous, sur les épouvantards et sur les strangulots. Ensuite, je dus affronter mon épouvantard et me battre en duel contre lui. Le but n'étant pas de « gagner, mais de lancer et de réussir un maximum de sorts » disait-il. J'avais l'impression de m'en être bien sortie. Ian nous fit rire quand il nous apprit que Potter l'avait interrogé sur les Sphinx.

Le 28Juin était le dernier jour des examens. Mais ce serait sûrement un des plus fatiguant car après l'examen de potion de l'après-midi nous avions rendez-vous dans la Tour d'Astrologie à Minuit pour l'examen d'astronomie. Le premier se divisait en deux parties : d'abord nous dûmes reconnaitre des potions posées sur le bureau de Slug, et ensuite on devait préparer une potion à la demande de Slug. Dix flacons ou chaudrons se trouvaient sur le bureau. On avait dix minutes pour les reconnaître. Je notai alors sur mon parchemin :

1) Potion d'Enflure

2) Amortencia

3) Polynectar

4) Felix Felicis

5) Verarita Serum

6) Potion de Vieillissement

7) Goutte du Mort Vivant

8) Antidote

9) Philtre de Paix

10) Aconit (ou Tue-Loup)

On échangea ensuite notre parchemin contre la recette de notre potion à préparer auprès du Professeur Slughorn. Mon parchemin m'indiquait la recette d'une potion d'éveil. Le parchemin m'indiquait une cuisson d'environ 42minutes. Je regardai l'horloge, il en restait 45. Ni une, ni deux, je me lançai dans la préparation de la potion : j'ajoutai rapidement six crochets de serpent dans le mortier, avec quatre mesures de l'ingrédient standard et six dards séchés de Billywig. Je mis ensuite mon chaudron à chauffer pendant 30secondes. Temps qu'il me fallut pour écraser finement les ingrédients dans mon mortier. Une fois que ce fut fait, je dus ajouter quatre mesures de ce mélange dans mon chaudron. J'agitai ma baguette et attendis 42minutes. Pendant mon attente, je fus dérangée par un grand « BOUM ».

« - Oh merde ! C'est bien ma vaine ! »

Sonia venait de faire exploser son chaudron. Personne n'osa rire car on était en examen mais je voyais bien Tom et Anthony se retenir de pouffer de rire au fond de la salle pendant que Camille, Patrick (qui en était déjà à son troisième chaudron), Ian et moi esquissions un sourire.

Avec mes amis, nous avons prit la décision d'aller faire une sieste au bord du Lac avant l'épreuve d'Astronomie. Mario et Alice étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard et Lucas et Camille s'étaient isolés. Alors que Tom ne cessait de répéter qu'il s'endormirait sous son télescope, Ian et moi prirent la décision d'imiter Lucas et Camille, pour passer un peu de temps rien que tous les deux avant notre séparation. Nous allâmes donc nous mettre sous un saule pleureur un peu plus loin.

« - J'adore ces arbres, confiai-je au New Yorkais.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont très beaux… Pas trop stressée ?

- Mmh non, pas vraiment… Il n'y a qu'en Histoire de la Magie que j'ai un doute mais je pense m'en être bien tirée dans les autres épreuves. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas peur pour l'Histoire de la Magie mais je stresse pour tout à l'heure… Je suis nul en Astro !

- Tu veux que je te fasse un peu réviser ?

- Non, t'en fais pas pour moi et puis… J'ai prévu autre chose… dit-il mystérieusement.

- Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? demandai-je avec un ton faussement innocent.

- Mmmh… ça… » dit-il en m'embrassant.

J'adorais toujours autant ses baisers. Je ressentais toujours la même chose, le même feu d'artifice, la même excitation… Nous nous étions retrouvés allongés l'un sur l'autre dans l'herbe et Ian commença à me caresser. Alors qu'il touchait mes cheveux en continuant à m'embrasser, il descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me relevai brutalement pendant qu'il se redressait contre l'arbre.

« - ça ne va pas ?

- Si… Mais Ian, je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça… Je… J'ai… Enfin voila quoi.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave, dit-il déçu.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas… expliqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?!

- Calme-toi Sam, je rigolais ! J'avais juste envie de te faire culpabiliser un peu » répondit-il malicieusement.

Il reprit son sérieux et continua :

« - On attendra, je ne veux pas te forcer, tu as raison d'attendre d'être prête.

- Idiot va ! lui-dis je en lui lançant des feuilles mortes. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Hé hé, ricana-t-il en me chatouillant.

- Mais tu sais quoi gros malin ?

- Quoi ?

- Bah j'vais te prouver que je t'aime.

- En m'embrassant ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Pfff… Tu as reconnu la potion numéro 2 pendant l'exam de Slug ?

- Non.

- T'es sérieux là ?!

- Mais non j'rigole ! C'était de l'amortencia bien sûr.

- Et tu sais ce que je sens ?

- Euh… De la rose… Du parchemin neuf et… Du parfum c'est ça ?

- Ouah…

- Quoi ?

- Bah tu t'en souviens… ça remonte pourtant et on ne se parlait plus à ce moment…

- Mais Samantha… Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai parlé.

- Vraiment ?

- Si je te le dis, bécasse ! dit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- D'accord d'accord je te crois ! Bref. Tu sais quel parfum je sens ?

- Ah ça, non.

- Le tien, Ian, dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Alors ça, c'est une belle preuve ! dit-il en approfondissant le baiser.

- Et toi ? Tu sens quoi ?

- Alors… Je sens de la menthe, l'odeur du papier journal de New York…

- Parce qu'il a une odeur particulière ?

- Tu verras quand je t'y emmènerai, me fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Et l'autre truc ?

- Ah oui… Je sens aussi une odeur de cerise ».

Je me rendis soudain compte que mon baume à lèvre était à la cerise. Et alors que je me tâtai à lui demander si ça venait de là, il me coupa en répondant à ma question qu'il avait devinée :

« - Oui, de la cerise comme ton baume à lèvres.

- Je t'aime Ian…

- Moi aussi Samantha »

Puis je posai ma tête sur son torse. Il me prit dans ses bras et on s'assoupit dans cette position. Tom vint nous réveiller un quart d'heure avant notre dernière épreuve.

« - Hey les tourtereaux ! Faut qu'on aille ! Vite ! »

Brusquement sortis de nos rêves et de notre étreinte, Ian et moi nous relevèrent et nous pûmes découvrir qu'il faisait déjà bien nuit.

« - On y voit rien ! Lumos ! » lança Sonia.

Tout le monde l'imita.

« - Raaah ! Faut qu'on se grouille, le temps de rentrer jusqu'au Château, et d'aller jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, ça va être chaud…

- Déstresse Sam ! lança Anthony.

- Vous êtes rigolos vous ! Et puis toi qui était excité Tom, pourquoi tu es pas revenu nous réveiller plus tôt ?

- Crois le ou non, mais il a réussi à s'endormir » m'expliqua ma Meilleure Amie.

Je pus distinguer le sourire fier de Tom dans la nuit. Ce dernier leva sa baguette vers le ciel et dit :

« - Il y a beaucoup d'étoiles dans le ciel, c'est signe de beau temps. C'est bien tout ce que je peux dire en les observant ».

Tom, comme à son habitude nous fit beaucoup rire. Mais c'est essoufflés que nous arrivions au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. La prof nous lança une remarque grinçante :

« - Arriver cinq minutes avant le début d'une épreuve le jour des BUSE, ce n'est pas très malin de votre part… Prenez place, dit-elle en nous tendant sèchement nos feuilles.

- Bon sang, mais où vous étiez ?! nous chuchota Camille. Je vous ai gardé des télescopes ».

Je me dépêchai de faire quelques réglages sur mon télescope et pris connaissance des deux feuilles distribuées. Le travail demandé m'avait l'air faramineux… La prof prit ensuite la parole pour nous expliquer :

« - Vous aurez une heure et demie pour repérer et me nommer dix étoiles, cinq planètes et trois constellations différentes. De plus, vous étudierez leurs mouvements. N'oubliez pas de justifier chaque réponse. Je parle en particulier de ne pas oublier de DÉCRIRE les planètes avant de les nommer. Si vous remarquez une quelconque influence possible sur les sortilèges et potions, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Vous pouvez commencer ».

C'était sûrement l'une des épreuves les plus difficiles. Je reconnus facilement Jupiter, Saturne, Neptune, Mars et Vénus, ainsi que la Grande Ours, le Dauphin et Andromède mais le reste fut plus difficile…

Dimanche, Ian et moi avions décidé de passer la journée ensemble, sachant qu'il fallait qu'on profite du temps qu'il nous restait avant son départ. Enlacés au bord du Lac, il faisait des projets pour l'avenir, il disait qu'il m'emmènerait à New York, il disait qu'il m'aimait… Et moi, je ne cessais de me répéter « mais comment peut-il parler d'un futur commun qui n'existera pas ? ».

« - Ian ?

- Oui ?

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Ne pense pas que je dis ça pour te rassurer, devina-t-il. C'est moi qui vais partir, alors je sais bien ce qui nous attends. Simplement, j'y crois moi à tout ce que je te dis…

- Et pourtant…

- Mais pourtant quoi ?! « pourtant ça n'arrivera pas » c'est ça que tu veux me dire ? Mais Samantha, on en sait rien, on est pas devins bon sang !

- C'est bon Ian, calme-toi… Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça…

- Mais Samantha, en réagissant comme ça, tu me donnes l'impression de penser que ça ne me fait pas de mal de te laisser ici et de partir pour New York, tu ne fais que de douter de mes sentiments, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux constamment, que tu…

- STOP. C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ian, je te demande de me croire. Je sais que tu m'aimes et j'espère bien que ça ne te fait pas rien de partir ! Je t'aime moi aussi, et c'est bien pour ça que j'accepte de te laisser partir au District Magic. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles, s'il te plait… Je trouve juste ça bizarre que tu ne cesses de projeter un avenir commun alors qu'on va se séparer…

- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'abandonne…

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là, à la bibliothèque. Je suppose que tu ne prendras pas le Poudlard Express à 18h lundi ?

- Non… Je devrais partir une fois de plus par Portoloin après avoir reçu les résultats de mes BUSE. Mon départ est prévu à 16h30.

- ça nous laissera encore du temps pour profiter tous ensemble. Et on pourrait aller fêter nos résultats aux Trois Balais, nan ?

- Oh, les nôtres ouais, mais ceux de Tom et Anthony, tu crois qu'on va les « fêter » ? me demanda Ian sur un ton ironique.

- Ah ah ! A mon avis on n'aura pas à les consoler, c'est déjà ça. C'est bête pour eux qu'ils ne prennent pas leurs études au sérieux mais tu sais quoi ? Ça me fait du bien d'avoir des amis comme eux, ils ont le don de te faire oublier ton stress quand ils sont là…

- Avec leur bonne humeur et leur humour, et avec Sonia et les autres, tu vois que je ne t'abandonne pas… Pas entre de mauvaises mains en tout cas.

- Roh tais-toi idiot ! » dis-je en l'embrassant.

Puis l'échéance arriva. Tout le monde se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Devant le panneau des résultats, on se bousculait, on criait, on pleurait. Etant huit, mes amis et moi purent accéder aux résultats, « en rentrant dans le tas », stratégie d'Anthony et Tom bien sûr. Camille était la première de la liste :

APRICIOU CAMILLE : 5 BUSES.

BARON SAMANTHA : 9 BUSES.

DAMER SONIA : 6 BUSES.

HOLART ANTHONY : 5 BUSES.

LONDUBAT PATRICK : 7 BUSES.

MATTHEW IAN : 8 BUSES.

VASIER TOM : 5BUSES.

Camille avait obtenu « Désolant » en Histoire de la Magie et en Botanique, et « Piètre » en métamorphose. Elle avait obtenu la meilleure note en Astronomie, un « Optimal » contrairement à Ian qui l'avait raté avec un magnifique « Troll ». Sonia n'avait pas réussi ses BUSES de Divination et d'Histoire de La Magie. Pat avait obtenu « Troll » en potions mais « Optimal » en botanique. Il était bien comme son père ! Quant à Anthony et Tom, il sera plus simple de dire qu'ils n'avaient obtenu que les BUSES de Soins aux créatures magiques, de DCFM, de botanique, de sortilèges et de Divination pour Anthony, et métamorphose pour Tom.

Aux Trois Balais, tout le monde s'amusait, sans penser que dans quelques heures, nous dirions « Adieu » au New Yorkais. Mario, Alice et Lucas nous avait rejoint et cette fois, Sonia et Alice surveillèrent les allées et venues des bièraubeurres.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn 13 : **Les petits signes qui prouvent qu'ils s'aiment. C'est mignon :D  
MAIS. Il va falloir qu'ils se séparent. Il le faut.  
*_tire la langue comme une sadique_*  
Mouhahahahaha !**  
**

**Flore : **Tu parles des résultats en détail ? Samantha a eu toutes ses BUSEs, donc les notes sont soit des "A", des "E" ou des "O" ;) Merci de me suivre !**  
**


	21. Fin d'une histoire, nouveau départ

_Rah ! J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir mettre mes titres entiers quand je publie un chapitre ! xD  
Bref. ^^  
_

_Hello ! Je sais que certain(e)s "followers" attendait la suite avec impatience. Je voulais vous poster un chapitre hier soir, mais j'ai eu une semaine fatigante et me suis endormie à 21h ! J'ai honte... x)  
_

_Du coup, je vous poste le 21ème Chapitre ce matin ! L'Histoire de Samantha va prendre un tout nouveau tournant..._

_Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Kisses !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : « La fin d'une histoire est le début d'un nouveau départ… »**

16h15. Nous venions tout juste de rentrer au Château. Ian devait allait dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall pour utiliser le Portoloin. Nous ne pouvions pas l'accompagner, il était donc temps de se faire nos adieux. Les gars rechantèrent la même chanson que lors de sa victoire au Tournoi. Il embrassa tout le monde, qui lui souhaitait bonne chance et bon courage pour la suite, puis il se tourna vers moi. Il s'avança lentement et me dit doucement :

« - Crois-moi, je ne t'oublierai pas. Je t'aime »

Puis il m'embrassa. Je savais que ce serait sûrement mon dernier baiser de lui. Alors j'en profitai. J'eus l'impression que ces secondes durèrent des heures et qu'une fois de plus, nous étions que tous les deux. Et je ressentis alors les derniers feux d'artifices s'éteindre doucement en moi. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Il l'essuya tendrement avec son pouce, puis me dit, presque dans un chuchotement :

« - Il faut que j'y aille…

- Je sais. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Samantha. A jamais ».

Puis il partit. Tout le monde lui faisait des signes d'adieu. D'autres larmes coulèrent, mais j'avais accepté qu'il parte. C'était comme si j'avais fait mon deuil. Comme si je n'allais plus le revoir. C'est du moins ce que je croyais…

Sonia et moi étions montées dans notre dortoir, on préparait nos valises. C'est sur un ton de nostalgie que nous discutions :

« - On en a fait du chemin quand même depuis nos 11ans. Regarde, toi tu étais une sorcière débutante nulle en Quidditch. Te voila aujourd'hui Gardienne des Gryffondor, et première de ta promotion avec la totalité de tes BUSES de décrochées.

- Et toi tu étais une fille renfermée sur toi-même à cause d'un passé douloureux et te voila entourée d'amis fantastiques et en couple qui plus est !

- Ouais, enfin vite fait…

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… J'avais bien remarqué que Tom et toi n'étiez pas si proches…

- Ouais, moi aussi et du coup on en a parlé.

- Et ?

- Et on s'est dit qu'on n'était pas vraiment faits pour être ensemble alors on a décidé de continuer à être amis.

- C'est peut-être ce qui est mieux tu sais. Si vous aviez continué, vous auriez fini par être presque mal ensemble et vous vous seriez disputés, ça aurait aggravé votre situation.

- C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Au fait, tu pourras venir chez moi pendant les vacances ?

- Oh oui sûrement… Il faudra juste que je demande à ma mère. Quand ?

- Mon père veut bien pendant tout le mois d'Août !

- TOUT LE MOIS D'AOUT ?! Mais c'est trop bien ! J'espère que ma mère voudra bien ! » m'exclamai-je, heureuse.

Nos valises étaient bouclées. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à prendre les calèches jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. J'étais nostalgique car c'est dans une de ses calèches que j'ai vraiment remarqué Ian pour la première fois. Une fois dans le train, on fut obligés de se séparer en deux groupes car les cabines étaient trop petites. Alors Tom, Anthony, Mario, Lucas et Patrick se mirent dans la cabine voisine à celle des filles, Arielle, Camille, Alice, Sonia et moi. Ma Meilleure Amie voulut aller chercher des friandises mais une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, le train eut une légère secousse et celle-ci se referma brusquement… Sur le doigt de Sonia.

« - Aïïïïïïe ! cria-t-elle.

- Sonia ! ça va ?

- Rah non… Je me suis coincé le doigt quand la porte s'est refermée…

- Aaah mais tu saignes ! dit Camille, qui avait horreur de la vue du sang.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu t'es pas loupé, tu saignes beaucoup, constatai-je en regardant son doigt. Viens, je t'emmène au wagon infirmier ».

Dans le couloir, le mouchoir qu'avait prêté Alice à Sonia était déjà plein de sang, il n'absorbait plus rien.

« - Donne, lui dis-je. Il n'absorbe plus rien du tout… Il faut que tu appuies là où le sang sort, pour faire une compression et l'empêcher de sortir.

- Ah mais ça fait mal ! découvrit-elle en appuyant sur son doigt.

- Sonia ! Tu vas perdre tout ton sang si tu continues ! Je vais appuyer moi, j'essaierai de ne pas trop te faire mal ».

Je pris son doigt et avec mon pouce, j'appuyais sur la blessure. Voyant que Sonia ne réagissait pas, je lui demandai :

« - ça va ?

- Oui ! Je n'ai pas mal quand tu appuies !

- Sérieux ? m'étonnai-je. J'appuie pourtant !

- Oui, mais je n'ai plus du tout mal ! Fais voir de quoi ça a l'air maintenant… »

Je relâchais alors la pression sur son doigt puis retirai mon pouce. Et on eut la surprise de découvrir que le doigt de Sonia ne saignait plus, mais était non seulement intact : aucune coupure, aucun bleu, pas une trace. Il avait même retrouvé son volume normal. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé…

« - Bah alors ça c'est fort ! » lança Sonia.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Que s'était-il passé ? Sonia saignait beaucoup, l'hémorragie ne pouvait pas s'être stoppée toute seule… Et le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune marque…

« - Je… J'en sais rien du tout…

- Bon bah, on n'a plus qu'à retourner s'asseoir !

- Tu ne veux quand même aller voir l'infirmier ? Juste au cas où…

- Pas la peine, tu vois bien que je n'ai plus rien !

- Ouais c'est bizarre… C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demanda Sonia en se retournant vers moi.

- Bah lors de la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi, Ian est arrivé écorché devant la cage où j'étais. Une fois qu'il m'a sauvée de la Sphinge, tu sais qu'il a dû me porter pour me faire sortir du labyrinthe.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit… répondit-elle en ne comprenant pas.

- Bah dans ses bras, j'ai regardé son épaule qui était écorchée. Il n'y avait plus rien.

- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre…

- Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit ».

Sonia réfléchit un moment et alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre le chemin vers notre cabine, elle m'appela :

« - Samantha ?

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que tu as un don ? »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 : **Ils s'aiment tellement tous les deux, et ils sont convaincus de ne plus jamais se revoir...**  
**


	22. Un Don

_Un petit chapitre assez court, mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.  
Samantha a-t-elle vraiment un Don ?  
Je vous laisse le découvrir, en espérant, comme toujours, que ça vous plaise ! :D  
_

**Chapitre 22 : « Un Don »**

« - Un don ? Mais un don de quoi ? demandai-je complètement hébétée à ma Meilleure Amie.

- Bah j'sais pas moi, un genre de don de guérison ?

- Nan, enfin j'sais pas, j'en ai jamais entendu parler ! Puis pourquoi j'aurais un don ?

- Bah j'en sais rien moi mais regarde… Tu me dis que qu'après avoir touché la blessure de Ian, tu découvres qu'il n'y a plus rien et là, alors que je perds beaucoup de sang, tu appuies sur mon doigts et bizarrement, je n'ai plus rien !

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais je ne pense pas que j'ai un don. C'est un truc qui se transmet par le sang ça non ?

- Oui. Un don se transmet dans une famille, de génération en génération.

- Voila c'est réglé ! Mon père n'a jamais eu un tel don. Sinon, il ne détesterait pas autant le monde de la Sorcellerie et serait devenu médecin ! Donc je n'ai pas de don moi non plus. C'est juste un truc étrange qui vient de se produire…

- Si tu le dis, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la poignée de la cabine.

- Sonia ? Pas un mot aux autres d'accord ? J'aimais bien ma vie de sorcière normale, j'veux pas qu'on pense que je suis bizarre, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- T'inquiète pas ma belle, dit-elle en me faisant elle aussi un clin d'œil.

- Bah dis donc, vous en avez mis du temps ! lança Camille en nous voyant rentrer dans la cabine.

- Oui euh… Y'avait du monde, répondis-je simplement.

- Tout le monde a dû se faire coincer les doigts, dit Arielle en rigolant.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Alice à Sonia.

- Alors… Il a d'abord arrêté l'hémorragie, puis il a refermé la blessure avec un p'tit coup de baguette magique, répondit Sonia, comme si c'était ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

- Ah oui ? C'est étrange, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait refermer des blessures grâce à sa baguette. Il n'a pas utilisé d'essence de Dictame ? demanda la Serdaigle.

- Et bien… non » trancha Sonia.

Le reste du voyage se déroula très bien, malgré les quelques farces des garçons. Je restais néanmoins perplexe face à ce qu'il s'était passé et l'évocation d'un possible don de la part de ma Meilleure Amie avait fait naître des doutes. Nous sommes arrivées à la Gare de King's Cross vers une heure du matin. Sur les quais, tout le monde se dit au revoir avant de rejoindre sa famille. Je me dirigeai vers ma grand-mère, heureuse de la revoir. Elle m'embrassa puis nous traversions la voie 9 ¾ pour rejoindre ma mère qui nous attendait derrière. Une fois que nous nous sommes embrassées, on se rendit dans la voiture où je m'endormis de nouveau, sans même avoir le temps de poser des questions à ma mère. Le lendemain, je me réveillai toute habillée dans mon lit. Après être passée par la salle de bain, je décidai de descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Maman et Grand-mère Gaëtane. J'étais déterminée à leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train. Maman était seule dans la cuisine, elle finissait de beurrer les tartines.

« - Tiens bonjour Samantha ! Alors bien dormi ? Et tes examens ? Comment se sont-ils passés ? Tu as tout déchiré j'en suis sûre !

- Bonjour Maman. Alors oui j'ai bien dormi et oui je m'en suis bien sortie ! J'ai eu mes huit BUSES, avec des notes allant de « Optimal » à « Acceptable » lui répondis-je simplement.

- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie ! On verra bien le détail plus tard, on devrait recevoir un hibou, non ?

- Oui oui. Dis Maman… J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que Papa avait un don ?

- Un don ? Mais quel genre de don ?

- Un don qui pouvait soigner les blessures…

- Ah non… Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas. Mais tu sais bien ma fille que si c'était le cas, jamais il ne me l'aurait dit, il déteste la Magie !

- Oui c'est ce que je me disais aussi mais un tel don Maman, c'est quelque chose de fabuleux ! Mais tu confirmes bien ce que je pensais. Si ça avait été le cas, il en serait fier et s'en serait servit pour aider les gens, il ne détesterait pas autant la Magie.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda ma mère perplexe.

- Demander quoi ? lança joyeusement ma grand-mère en se mettant à table avec nous.

- Bonjour Gaëtane. Figurez-vous que votre petite-fille me demandait si Jacques avait un don de guérisseur ! »

En entendant la réponse de ma mère, Grand-mère Gaëtane lâcha la tartine qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger.

« - Un… un don ? balbutia-t-elle, complètement ébahie.

- Euh… oui, répondis-je sans comprendre sa réaction.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est ce que je venais de lui demander » ajouta ma mère sans non plus comprendre la réaction de sa belle-mère.

Je leur expliquai alors tout. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans le labyrinthe avec Ian, puis ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train avec Sonia. Je leur racontai aussi la discussion que j'avais eue avec ma Meilleure Amie.

« - Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Ma mère ne répondit pas car elle ne comprenait pas non plus mais ma grand-mère me fit un grand sourire avant de me sauter dans les bars en disant :

« - Oh Samantha ! Mais c'est merveilleux !

- Tu… tu m'étouffes…

- Oups, pardon, dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte. Mais c'est quand même merveilleux !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est merveilleux ? demandai-je sans rien comprendre.

- Mais Samantha, tu as hérité du don de ton grand-père !

- Grand-père avait un don ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est devenu médicommage. Il avait le don de guérir les blessures des personnes en les touchant. Il maîtrisait parfaitement son don, et brillait dans sa carrière seulement… »

Un air nostalgique venait de prendre la place de l'air heureux de ma grand-mère. Elle aimait tendrement mon grand-père et repenser à lui lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Puis elle continua son récit :

« - Il m'a expliqué que ce don se transmettait dans sa Famille depuis des siècles. Son arrière-grand-père l'a eu puis son grand-père, son père et lui-même. Et aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui en hérites ! Tu es la première fille de la famille à le posséder, c'est fantastique ! Je suis certain qu'il serait très fier de toi ».

Je n'avais pas pu connaître mon grand-père. Bien sûr à cause de la séparation qu'avait forcée mon père, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il était mort avant qu'on ait eu l'occasion de se connaître. Tout ce que je savais de lui, c'est qu'il était médicommage…

« - Et Papa ? Il n'a pas hérité de ce don alors ?

- Non. Et la raison ce révélait être très simple : il avait déjà renié le monde de la sorcellerie lorsqu'il a rencontré l'Amour.

- Lorsqu'il a rencontré l'Amour ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Oui Samantha. Le don n'est pas acquis à la naissance, il se révèle lorsqu'on a rencontré l'Amour, le vrai. C'est ton grand-père qui m'a expliqué cela lorsqu'on a comprit qu'on serait bien ensemble.

- C'est trop romantique… répondis-je dans l'espoir qu'on ne relève pas la question de la rencontre amoureuse.

- Mais… commença ma mère. Si ce don se révèle à partir du moment où l'on a rencontré l'Amour… »

« Zut ! » pensais-je.

« - … ça veut dire que c'est ton cas, ma puce ? finit ma mère.

- Mais oui ! réalisa ma grand-mère. Qui est-ce ? me demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

- … Ian. Ian Matthew.

- Le Gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?! demanda ma mère.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

- Mais c'est fantastique ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour nous le présenter ? »

Et voila, c'était fait. Sans le savoir, ma Grand-mère venait de poser la seule question que je ne voulais pas qu'elle pose. Une question redoutée avec une réponse désespérée. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je pris mon courage à deux mains pour dire :

« - Je… Je ne peux pas.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna ma mère.

- Parce que… Parce qu'il est parti…

- Parti ? Mais où ?

- A New York. Il a dû s'inscrire à la nouvelle école de sorcellerie là-bas, le District Magic. Pour préparer son avenir. Et pour rendre fiers ses parents.

- Ah je comprends mieux… Je suis désolée Samantha… » commença ma grand-mère.

Mais je ne pouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus rester là dans la cuisine et faire comme si ça allait. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes larmes. Et celles-ci coulèrent à flots alors que je sortis en courant de la cuisine pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pleuré longtemps. Juste le temps de relâcher la pression. Je restai allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur la pince que Ian m'avait offerte, posée sur ma table de nuit. Hermione s'était blottie dans mon ventre, elle ronronnait. Je me saisis de la pince et m'attachai les cheveux avec. Ma mèche retomba devant mes yeux et ce fut ma grand-mère qui me la remit derrière mon oreille. Je ne l'avais pas entendue rentrer.

« - ça va mieux Sam ?

- Oui. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, je… J'avais besoin de…

- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Mais du coup je n'ai pas pu finir de te parler de ton grand-père… »

Elle me proposa d'aller dans sa chambre. Là-bas, elle se plaça devant une bassine remplie d'eau luisante. Elle prit sa baguette et avec, elle sortit un filament argenté de sa tête. Elle le mit alors dans la Pensine, et ce fut comme si le filament s'était transformé en encre. Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« - Ce sont les derniers souvenirs de ton grand-père ».

Je m'approchai lentement de la Pensine, et y plongeai ma tête…

* * *

_J'adore le peu de chapitre où je vous tiens en haleine à la fin mdr._

_*rire satanique*_

_La suite aux prochains chapitres ! :D_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**


	23. Marc Baron

_Voila les chapitres sur les souvenirs du Papy ! ^^ Ils sont assez importants et permettent de comprendre les enjeux de la fiction._

_..._

_- Arrête de faire genre t'es en L !  
- Parce que vous voulez que je vous parle de politiques conjoncturelles ou de mobilité sociale peut-être ? ^^  
_

_Ouais. Ok.  
_

_Pardonnez-moi ce petit délire ^^  
Mais sérieusement, ils sont importants. Vous allez en découvrir plus sur la Famille Baron !  
_

_Laissez-moi vos avis ! :D  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : « Marc Baron »**

_Marc avait donc été à Gryffondor lui aussi. Le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle, il était l'un des meilleurs au club de duels. Lui aussi avait décroché toutes ses BUSES et il remarqua Gaëtane pour la première fois, lorsqu'elle entra en compagnie d'un certain « John Skinny », un grand black aux dents du bonheur dans la Grande Salle pour le Bal de Noël. Cette fois-là il l'avait trouvée sublime dans sa longue robe vert pâle, ses talons aiguilles blancs, ses cheveux blonds relevés en chignons qui laissaient voir de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en cristal. Cette fois-là, il comprit que c'était la femme de sa vie. Nous étions en 1977. Il avait alors 17ans. En la regardant, il ressentit un million de choses à la fois, comme si un feu d'artifice explosait en lui. Et il sut alors qu'il avait maintenant acquit son don. Son père lui avait tout expliqué, de son déclenchement à son utilisation. Et il put l'utiliser rapidement. En effet, Gaëtane s'était coupée avec du vert brisé au buffet. Il lui prit alors la main et, parfaitement conscient de son don, lui soigna sa blessure. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Ce soir là, ils avaient finit la soirée ensemble, ils avaient dansé toute la nuit. Ce soir là, il l'embrassa pour la première fois. _

_Après avoir passé ses ASPICS, Marc décida de suivre en formation de médicommage, pour utiliser son don à bon escient. Il réussit sa formation avec brillo, et devint rapidement l'un des meilleurs médicommages du pays. Bien sûr, l'existence de son don devait rester secrète, aussi se gardait-il de l'utiliser en public. Pour être sûr que son secret ne soit pas révélé, il avait utilisé un « Fidelitas » et choisi un Gardien du Secret. Enfin, sauf quand cela se révélait être obligatoire… Ce fut le cas le jour où Gaëtane accoucha de Jacques, en 1980. Ce soir là, il était de garde. Alors que sa femme lui avait conseillé d'aller se coucher, l'aile droite de l'hôpital où se trouvait son bureau, explosa. Les patients et le personnel étaient en panique, plusieurs étaient gravement blessés. Courageux, Marc était tout de suite allé voir ce qu'il se passait, et à la vue de tous ces corps étendus sur le sol, il ne réfléchit pas et se servit immédiatement de son don. Certaines personnes avaient déjà périt dans l'explosion, ce qui le peina profondément. Et alors qu'il soignait une de ses collègues blessées, un éclair vert jaillit. Au loin, il vit une longue silhouette noire, qui criait : _

_« - Je veux voir Marc Baron ! Immédiatement ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

_Ce sort… _

_« - Maintenant ! hurlait la voix. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

_Ces pieds nus aux ongles sales et mal coupés… Cette cape… Ces dents jaunes… Ces yeux rouges de serpent… _

_« - Que l'on m'apporte Marc Baron sur-le-champ ! AVADA KEDAVRA »_

_C'était Voldemort. Marc ne chercha pas à comprendre plus, il partit en courant. Pas pour fuir non, pour sauver sa famille. Il courut rapidement et s'engouffra dans la chambre de sa femme. _

_« - Gaëtane ! Sauve-toi ! Prends Jacques et sauve-toi ! _

_- Mais Marc… Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-il en lui tendant son fils. _

_- Marc ! Tu vas m'expliquer oui ! »_

_Une nouvelle explosion retentit, signe que le Mage Noir approchait… _

_« - Voldemort. Il est là dans l'hôpital. Il faut que tu t'en ailles, il a déjà dû tuer des dizaines de personnes ! » _

_Bien sûr, Voldemort était déjà bien connu. Et bien redouté, même s'il commençait tout juste ses terribles actes… Et entendant une nouvelle explosion, Marc insista une fois de plus : _

_« - Je t'en prie Gaëtane. Je t'en prie, prends Jacques et va-t'en tout de suite ! »_

_Mais Gaëtane aimait Marc. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Et elle ne voulait pas le quitter comme ça, elle avait peur. Mais elle était courageuse. Alors si elle devait se battre pour sauver son mari et son fils, elle le ferait. Au risque de sa propre vie. _

_« - Pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi aussi ?_

_- Je… Je ne peux pas, je dois rester ici, aider les malades et… _

_- Et c'est plus important que ta famille ?! _

_- Non bien sûr que non, je t'en prie Gaëtane… Va-t'en ou nous allons tous nous faire tuer… _

_- Voldemort te cherche c'est ça ?_

_- … _

_- Il t'a trahit… Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la bonne personne ! Je te l'avais dit ! Je suis sûre qu'il est avec lui, que c'est un mangemort !_

_- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, on règlera ça plus tard. Maintenant, tu prends Jacques et tu t'en vas ! _

_- Marc ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi ! »_

_Oui, Gaëtane était bornée. Une vraie Gryffondor ! Mais là, sa famille était en danger, elle devait en prendre conscience. Et ce fut un baiser de son mari qui le lui fit comprendre. _

_« - Je te promets de revenir, je te le jure sur la vie de Jacques. Je te le jure Gaëtane. Mais je t'en prie, va-t'en immédiatement. Prends ma baguette, et ma gourmette s'il te plaît. _

_- Je… Je t'aime Marc. _

_- Moi aussi, et j'aime Jacques aussi. Je vous aime tous les deux plus que tout au monde ». _

_Elle transplana. Et lui repartit dans le couloir. Voldemort le vit. Et il s'adressa à lui d'une voix menaçante et grinçante : _

_« - Alors… Comme ça c'est toi, Marc Baron ?_

_- Oui. _

_- Il était temps que tu pointes le bout de ton nez, tu sais que j'aurais pu réduire à néant cet hôpital ?_

_- Que me voulez-vous ?_

_- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais guérisseur, commença le Mage Noir en tournant autour de lui. C'est vrai ?_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde » répondit Marc courageusement. _

_Mais cette réponse ne satisfit pas le terrible Mage Noir._

_« - ENDOLORIS ! »_

_Marc se retrouva à terre, et reçut une douleur horrible se répandre dans tout son corps, jusqu'à ce que le terrible sorcier stoppe le sortilège. Marc souffrait, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Voldemort transplana alors avec lui, alors que le médecin s'était évanoui. _

_Marc rouvrit les yeux dans une puissante obscurité. Il se trouvait dans une cave transformée en cachot. Des chaînes le retenait prisonnier. D'autres pendaient sur les autres murs, et la grille du cachot avait quelques barreaux de tordus. Voldemort entra en lançant : _

_« - Bienvenue dans les caves du Manoir Jedusor. _

_- Une cave ça ? On dirait plutôt un cachot où vous avez enfermé des dizaines de chiens mouillés tellement ça pue ! _

_- ENDOLORIS ! _

_- AAAAHHHRRRG ! _

_- Tais-toi, Marc. J'ai besoin de tes services figure-toi. _

_- Figurez-vous que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous aider » répondit Marc sur un ton catégorique. _

_Cette remarque lui valut un nouveau « Doloris » de la part de Jedusor. _

_« - Tu vas m'aider, que tu le veuilles ou non ». _

_Une semaine plus tard, Marc reçut aux cachots la visite de… Fenrir Greyback. _

_« - Fenrir ! Sale traître ! » lança Marc en voulant se dégager en vain des chaînes. _

_Le lycanthrope ricana. Puis dit : _

_« - Et oui, Marc. C'est ici que je venais me transformer chaque soir de pleine lune… Oui, c'est moi qui ai tout révélé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ça, je crois que tu l'avais déjà deviné… _

_- Espèce de sale… _

_- Chut chut chut. Du calme voyons, je ne suis pas venu là pour me faire insulter. Je suis venu là pour autre chose ». _

_Il retira sa veste, qui révélait une profonde blessure à la hanche. Le mangemort perdait beaucoup de sang. _

_« - Joli, non ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. _

_- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?_

_- Comme tu t'en doutes, il y a une semaine, c'était la pleine lune. J'avais faim et j'ai choisi de goûter à la chair d'un gamin sauf que ça a mal tourné… Disons qu'il a su se défendre… _

_- Mais je croyais que les lycanthropes se régénéraient ?_

_- Je le croyais aussi. Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas possible avec une telle blessure… Tu n'es pas ici pour rien, Marc. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi-même voulons que tu me soignes. _

_- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver. Tu l'as bien mérité, je félicite ce gamin ! _

_- Oh, si tu savais du quoi il écope, lui… Disons qu'il a une moins belle gueule maintenant… _

_- Sale loup-garou ! _

_- Merci. Bon, il est temps de me soigner maintenant. On dirait pas comme ça, mais ça fait mal. _

_- On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est drôle à voir » répliqua sèchement Marc, déterminé à ne rien faire. _

_Après avoir lancé un « Doloris » à son ancien ami, Greyback sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de son Maître. Celui-ci lança encore de nombreux « Doloris » à son prisonnier. Mais ce dernier était déterminé à ne pas aider l'ami qui l'avait trahi, et encore moins aider par la même occasion un sorcier fou qui se révèlerait être le Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps. Les sortilèges de torture qu'il avait reçu, le manque d'eau et de nourriture, l'insalubrité de son cachot, le choc émotionnel, l'inquiétude pour sa famille avait affaiblit le guérisseur. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit un excellent occlumens, il ne put résister au sortilège de l'Imperium lancé par Voldemort, et fut contraint de soigner le lycanthrope. _

_« UN NOUVEAU PORTE DISPARU._

_Nous sommes désolés de vous informer que Marc Baron, célèbre médicomage reconnu pour ses talents dans tous le pays est à présent porté disparu par nos autorités. Celui-ci n'a pas réapparu depuis l'attaque de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cependant, d'après les autorités, aucune trace d'une mort éventuelle n'a été retrouvée. Nous présentons notre soutien à sa famille, en espérant qu'il puisse être retrouvé ». _

_Cela faisait déjà quatre fois que Gaëtane relisait cet article. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et était désespérée. Mais Marc n'était pas mort, elle le savait. Il avait promit de revenir, et elle avait confiance en lui. _

_« - Maudit Greyback… » marmonnait-elle en jetant le journal._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**_  
_

**alwyn13 :** Voldemort et Greyback sont répugnants. J'étais moi-même dégoutée en écrivant ça. Et attends c'est pas fini, Greyback risque vraiment de te faire vomir plus tard...  
Bref.  
Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le préciser puisque la fic' ne porte pas sur Marc Baron mais sur sa petite-fille mais oui, lui et Greyback étaient vraiment amis à Poudlard. Pour te donner une idée du truc, l'histoire dans ma tête voulait que Marc fut témoin de la morsure de Fenrir et qu'il a été là pour le soutenir durant ses premières transformations, etc, ce qui les aurait rapprochés jusqu'à ce que ce soit Voldemort qui "accueille" le loup-garou. Après je ne connaissais pas suffisamment l'histoire de ce dernier pour pouvoir affirmer tout ça ici, mais dans ma tête je voyais les choses comme ça ! ^^  
Ha ha oui, c'est sûr que sans les accents ça n'a pas DU TOUT le même effet xD_  
_


	24. La vie continue, mais l'espoir aussi

**Chapitre 24 : « La vie continue, mais l'espoir aussi »**

_Des jours, des mois, des années passèrent… Nous étions le 31Août 1991. Jacques rentrerait bientôt à Poudlard, avec la plus grande rancœur qui soit. _

_« - Comment vous avez pu me transmettre une telle chose, toi et Papa ? s'indignait-il auprès de sa mère. Il a prévu de revenir voir son fils un jour d'ailleurs ? _

_- Ne parle pas de ton père comme ça, lui ordonna sa mère. Tu iras à Poudlard que tu le veuilles ou non. _

_- Il en est hors de question ! _

_- Roh Jacques ! Tais-toi et apporte-moi plutôt mon livre de recettes, je vais te préparer un p'tit truc avant ton départ ». _

_Jacques s'exécuta en grognant mais lorsque sa mère prit le livre, ils tourbillonnèrent. _

_« - Maman ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda Jacques, complètement paniqué. _

_- Lâche-le, répondit simplement sa mère. _

_- QUOI ?! _

_- Lâche le livre ! »_

_Les Baron lâchèrent alors le livre et se retrouvèrent alors sur le sol d'un bureau, joliment décoré. En se relevant, Jacques découvrit sa mère serrer la main à un vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux longs cheveux blancs, qui l'observait derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. _

_« - Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore. _

_- Bonsoir Mme Baron. Et bonsoir Mr Baron, lança malicieusement le Directeur au jeune sorcier. _

_- Jacques ? l'appela sa mère sur un ton de reproche. _

_- Bonsoir, grommela le garçon. _

_- Vous dormirez à l'infirmerie ce soir, Mr Baron car les dortoirs ne sont pas encore prêts à accueillir les élèves. Qui plus est, la rentrée est seulement demain et nous ne savons pas encore dans quelle maison vous serez, dit calmement le Directeur. _

_- Oh, il sera sûrement à Gryffondor, dit fièrement Gaëtane._

_- Je ne serai nulle part car il est hors de question que je reste ici vous comprenez ! s'énerva le garçon. _

_- Mais je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix… Hagrid ! »_

_La porte du bureau du Directeur s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une taille gigantesque, les cheveux et la barbe hirsute. _

_« - Oui, professeur ? _

_- Veuillez accompagner ce garçon à l'infirmerie je vous prie. Mme Pomfresh est au courant de sa venue. _

_- D'accord, professeur ». _

_Effrayé, le garçon ne chercha pas à comprendre et suivit le garde-chasse s'en faire d'histoires. Hagrid lança un regard désolée à Gaëtane, qui se tourna alors vers le Directeur : _

_« - Vous savez, il a du mal à accepter la magie et l'absence de son père le ronge… _

_- Je sais, ne vous en faites pas. _

_- N'avez-vous pas retrouvé la trace de Vous-Savez-Qui ? _

_- Il semblerait qu'il se soit volatilisé depuis 10ans... _

_- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Est-il mort ?_

_- Oh non je ne pense pas. Il doit être là, quelque part à se cacher… Il a échoué et n'a pas pu tuer le jeune Harry Potter. _

_- Le fils de Lily et James ? Leur mort a été affreuse… Mais vous dites que le petit n'est pas mort ? _

_- Non, et figurez-vous qu'il va faire sa rentrée à Poudlard avec votre fils, demain. _

_- Mais si Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu, où se trouve mon mari ?_

_- Je l'ignore Mme Baron, mais une prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser… »_

* * *

_Ouah... Ce chapitre était ignoblement court...  
_

_Bref.  
_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 : **Jacques entre à Poudlard la veille de la rentrée officielle car jamais il n'aurait suivi sa mère à King's Cross pour se rendre de lui-même à l'École de Sorcellerie. Il y est inscrit depuis sa naissance bien sûr mais malgré les voeux de sa mère, Jacques n'y serait jamais allé volontairement. Il n'est donc pas malade en train mais le coup du portoloin était un plan monté entre Gaëtane et Dumby ;)  
Ah non détrompe toi... Jacques n'approchera pas Harry, il risque même d'être de ceux qui vont le détester. En fait, Jacques va se tenir à l'écart de tout ça. Enfin, du mieux qu'il le peut puisqu'il est quand même en plein monde magique xD


	25. Prophétie Réalisée

_Ce chapitre et le précédent permettent de situer un peu mes personnages par rapport à ceux de J.K Rowling.  
J'ai oublié de préciser : ces chapitres sont écrits en italique car il s'agit de souvenirs ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : « Prophétie Réalisée »**

_15 Février 2002. Dix ans avaient passés. Le Grand Harry Potter avait de nouveau et cette fois définitivement vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était devenu Auror et cela faisait quatre ans qu'il était à la poursuite de Greyback, qui avait pu s'échapper après avoir reçu le « Stupéfix » d'Hermione lors de la Bataille de Poudlard._

_Le lycanthrope débarqua dans son ancienne antre, dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'y réfugier, ne serait-ce que provisoirement. _

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici sale chien ? »_

_Cette voix. Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Marc se trouvait dans un coin du cachot, toujours enchainé… _

_« - Ben dis donc, t'es dans un sale état toi… » constata le lycanthrope. _

_En effet, Marc n'était plus. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, son crâne était dégarni, ses vêtements, ou du moins les haillons qui étaient maintenant bien trop grands pour lui, étaient déchirés, sales et couverts de sang. Greyback le détacha sans le moindre remord. Il ne prit même pas la peine de le tuer, après tout « vu dans l'état qu'il était, il ne survivrait plus bien longtemps » se disait-il. Marc ne comprit pas et demanda : _

_« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?_

_- Harry Potter. Harry Potter a fait échec au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il est à ma poursuite maintenant. Il va me retrouver, c'est sûr. _

_- Harry Potter ? Le fils de Lily et James ?_

_- Ouais. Maintenant file de là avant que je te bouffe. C'est la pleine lune ce soir et je vais me transformer. _

_- Bon séjour à Azkaban sale traître… _

_- Oh ferme là hein ! T'as pas vu ta tronche, une vraie loque… Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie, après toutes ces années d'enfermement ?_

_- T'as oublié que j'ai un don. Ça préserve ce genre de choses »_

_En effet, Marc avait pu survivre grâce à son don, et à sa détermination. Cependant, il était très faible, et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Mais il parvint à transplaner. Arrivé chez lui, il appela vainement sa femme et son fils, mais personne ne répondit. Il s'avança alors dans le salon. Rien n'avait changé, sa femme n'avait pas déplacé un seul meuble depuis tout ce temps… _

_« - Aïe ! »_

_Sauf cette table basse. Dessus, Marc découvrit un papier blanc cristallisé. Il comprit de c'était un faire-part de naissance. Le papier montrait une belle jeune-femme, tenant un bébé dans les bras avec à côté, un homme. Il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître son fils, Jacques. Il lui ressemblait tellement ! Il devait avoir environ 21ans. Marc comprit alors que son fils était marié, et qu'il avait un enfant. Il lut le faire-part : _

_« Nous sommes heureux et fiers d'accueillir dans ce monde notre fille Samantha, née le 15Février, à l'hôpital Slobi ». _

_« - Je suis grand-père… » _

_Marc était heureux. Sa famille était vivante et heureuse. Il avait un fils marié, et une petite-fille en bonne santé. Il décida alors de se rendre à l'hôpital. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire dans l'état qu'il était. Il décida alors de se rendre à la salle de bain pour essayer de s'arranger. Monter les marches fut très difficile, mais il devait le faire. Il devait voir sa petite-fille avant de mourir… Une fois redescendu, et avec une allure présentable, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait une vitrine, avec sa baguette et sa gourmette, qu'il avait confiait à sa femme le soir où Voldemort était venu le chercher. Il prit la tasse qui se trouvait à côté du faire-part de naissance, et la lança droit dans la vitrine, qui se brisa sur-le-champ. Il put alors prendre sa gourmette, et sa baguette. Mais au lieu de remettre sa gourmette au poignet, il changea les inscriptions qui étaient dessus d'un simple tour de baguette, et mit les deux objets dans sa poche. Il transplana une ultime fois et se retrouva devant l'hôpital moldu. Il entra, et demanda à l'accueil : _

_« - Bonjour. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la chambre de la Famille Baron s'il vous plait ? _

_- Deuxième étage, chambre 202 » répondit l'infirmière sans même lever les yeux vers le vieux sorcier. _

_Comme Marc était épuisé, il prit l'ascenseur. Il arriva devant la porte de la Chambre 202. Il pouvait entendre derrière les réjouissances de la Famille… Il pouvait aussi entendre Samantha rire et gazouiller, ce qui lui remit du baume au cœur. Il frappa doucement, puis entra._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** C'est Greyback qui est défaitiste. Il sait qu'il va être attrapé tôt ou tard par Harry Potter donc il ne veut même pas prendre la peine de tuer Marc et, vu dans l'état où il le trouve, il se dit que ça va arriver tout seul. ^^_  
_


	26. Stupeur et Bonheur éphémères

**Chapitre 26 : « Stupeur et Bonheur éphémères »**

_Lorsque Marc entra dans la chambre, tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était un fantôme. Personne ne savait qui était cet homme. Personne sauf Gaëtane. Aux côtés de la femme de son fils, elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Ne cherchant pas à se présenter, Marc avança vers sa femme mais Jacques s'interposa entre les deux. _

_« - Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Jacques… Je suis ton père ». _

_Bien sûr, Jacques ne crut pas ce vieil homme décharné qui se tenait devant lui. Personne d'autre ne le crut. Personne sauf Gaëtane. Elle rendit le bébé à sa belle-fille puis s'avança vers l'homme. _

_« - Gaëtane… _

_- Marc… ça fait si longtemps… _

_- 21ans… _

_- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? s'énerva Jacques. Maman, tu sais que je fais un gros effort en acceptant que tu viennes ici. Et là, je vois un vieux fou débarquer en prétendant qu'il est mon père ! Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ? »_

_Ces mots firent beaucoup de mal à Marc. Un « vieux fou », voila ce qu'il était pour son fils… Voyant l'expression du vieil homme, Daniella, la femme de Jacques, dit calmement : _

_« - Jacques… Je crois qu'il dit la vérité… »_

_Gaëtane quant à elle n'en revenait pas. _

_« - Je crois que vous avez besoin d'explications tous les deux » dit Marc en se tournant vers son fils et sa femme._

_Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre et Marc expliqua tout à son fils et à sa femme. Cette dernière le crut de A à Z, mais son fils… Il était trop en colère contre lui et ne pouvait accepter des explications et de simples excuses. Après tout, c'était à cause de LUI si il était si… Bizarre. C'est lui qui l'avait abandonné… _

_« - Jacques… Je sais qu'il t'est difficile de croire tout ça, mais je te demande juste une chose… J'aimerais serrer ma petite fille dans mes bras. S'il te plaît. _

_- … _

_- Jacques… commença sa mère. _

_- OK. Mais après ça, vous devrez me promettre UNE chose. Tous les deux. _

_- Tout ce que tu voudras. _

_- Je ne veux plus vous revoir. Plus jamais ». _

_Gaëtane déglutit. Marc aussi. Mais il pouvait voir sa petite-fille ! Il était quand même heureux. Il prit Samantha dans ses bras, et ressentit une immense fierté… _

_« - Elle est magnifique… _

_- Il faut prendre une photo pour immortaliser ce moment ! Surtout si vous devez repartir à l'étranger ! » proposa Elisa, la petite sœur de Daniella. _

_Oui. Ils avaient inventé ce mensonge. Ils avaient menti parce qu'ils avaient promit de partir après avoir profité de leur petite-fille. Mais Marc et Gaëtane étaient heureux. Ils tenaient leur petite-fille dans les bras et ils s'étaient retrouvés. Marc avait tenu sa promesse, il était revenu. Il prit Samantha dans ses bras et se plaça à côté de sa femme. « Clic ». Ce simple petit bruit venait d'immortaliser l'un des instants les plus précieux pour Marc. Puis comme promit, ils firent leurs adieux à toute la famille. Marc et Gaëtane s'approchèrent doucement du berceau où dormait paisiblement le bébé. Puis Marc se pencha et murmura : _

_« - Je t'aime Samantha ». _

_Puis Marc et Gaëtane partirent. Pas à l'étranger, mais ils retournèrent vivre dans cette maison qui n'avait pas changé. Marc se sentait revivre. Mais pas son corps. Malgré la joie qu'il avait retrouvée, son corps en avait trop subi, il ne pouvait plus suivre… Alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit avec sa femme à ses côtés, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit, et sortit sa gourmette en or. Celle qu'il avait modifié le 15Février. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 4Décembre. Il regarda tendrement sa femme, puis lui dit : _

_« - Tu sais, j'étais très déçu de voir notre fils renier ses origines… _

_- Oui, je sais… _

_- Mais j'étais très fier de lui quand j'ai découvert la femme qu'il avait choisie et le bébé qu'il a conçu… _

_- Elles sont magnifiques… _

_- Je sais que tu les reverras, j'en suis convaincu… _

_- Marc… commença à sangloter Gaëtane. _

_- Je… J'aimerais que tu donnes ça à Samantha lorsqu'elle aura acquit son don… dit-il faiblement en lui tendant sa gourmette. _

_- Marc s'il te plaît… dit-elle en prenant le bijou de son mari. _

_- J'aimerais aussi que tu lui donnes la photo qui est encadrée ici, dit-il en désignant la photo prise à la maternité. _

_- Marc, pas maintenant, je t'en supplie… _

_- Je ne peux plus, Gaëtane… Mais je suis heureux. Parce que j'ai pu vivre mes derniers mois avec toi, parce que j'ai pu découvrir la plus belle des petites sorcières… Je suis heureux parce que je t'aime… _

_- Moi aussi je t'aime Marc… _

_- Promets-moi une chose… ajouta-t-il avec difficulté. _

_- Tout ce que tu voudras… Après tout, tu as tenu ta promesse. _

_- Prends soin de Samantha… » _

Et ce furent ses derniers mots. Il les prononça dans un souffle, comme une sorte de libération. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et il partit. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est le Paradis qu'il a rejoint, j'en étais sûre. J'avais le meilleur grand-père au monde, il s'appelait Marc Auguste John Baron, il me ressemblait, il m'aimait et il était l'homme le plus courageux de la terre. J'étais fière. Fière d'être sa petite-fille, fière d'être celle pour qui il a prononcé ses derniers mots.

« - Oh Grand-mère ! »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et nous pleurâmes longtemps. Mais pas de tristesse, de bonheur. Nous pleurions parce que nous étions heureuse d'aimer un homme qui jusqu'à son dernier souffle, avait été courageux, bienveillant et fidèle.

* * *

_Comment avez-vous trouvé ces chapitres ? :D_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 : **Ouais, il a pas eu la vie facile lui non plus. Mais c'est son Don, son espoir, son amour et son courage qui lui ont permis de survivre à ces 21ans de captivité.  
Je me rends compte à quel point je donne trop le mauvais rôle à Jacques, c'est marrant de vous voir réagir ainsi ^^ C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment borné. C'est un Gryffondor après tout ;p Mais tu verras vers la fin de la fiction, peut-être que tu l'apprécieras un peu plus (rappelle toi que Alexander Amfell, je ne l'aimais pas dans Noblesse Oblige ;) C'est aux chapitres bonus que ça a changé !)  
Et oui, il fallait bien sur ça arrive un jour malheureusement... Mais il est mort heureux, et je pense que c'est le principal (:  
Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé ces chapitres, ils me tenaient à coeur ! (:**  
**


	27. Dans l'homme, l'espérance n'est vaine

_Le titre de ce 27ème chapitre est une citation de Victor Hugo, que j'admire. Ainsi vous allez découvrir une partie de la signification de l'image que j'ai faite pour cette fiction ^^  
_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, et que vous avez passé un bon Noël !  
_

**Chapitre 27 : « Dans l'homme, l'espérance n'est vaine »**

Nous redescendîmes toutes les deux dans la cuisine pour manger. Maman nous attendait et voyant que j'allais mieux et que je souriais, elle sourit à son tour. J'adorais la voir sourire, c'était pour moi une des plus belles choses qui soit. Elle était belle, autant dans son physique que dans son âme. Je courus alors dans ses bras. J'adorais l'odeur de son parfum, la douceur de sa peau… Tout ça avait un côté rassurant. Alors que nous nous mettions à table et que nous nous apprêtions à manger, Maman s'adressa à sa belle-mère :

« - Vous lui avez tout expliqué ?

- Oui. Maintenant qu'elle a acquit son don, elle devait tout savoir.

- Hé ho ! Faites surtout pas attention à moi ! lançai-je en rigolant, ce qui fit rire ma mère et ma grand-mère. Tu savais tout Maman ?

- Oui. Quand ton père est parti, et que ta grand-mère est revenue, elle m'a tout expliqué.

- Pourquoi tu l'as aussitôt appelée quand Papa est parti ?

- Parce que je savais que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider en ce qui concerne le monde de la Sorcellerie. Parce que je savais que tu avais besoin d'elle et… J'en avais aussi besoin. J'avais besoin de réponses.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne me dites que tout ça maintenant ?

- C'est simple. Entre l'absence de ton père, l'attaque de ta sœur et tout le reste, nous ne voulions pas te brusquer avec une nouvelle comme celle-ci. Et nous ne voulions pas t'accabler encore plus en te révélant l'histoire de ton grand-père, expliqua ma grand-mère avec un air de culpabilité.

- Je comprends. Mais je ne vous en veux pas du tout. Je suis même heureuse. Heureuse de savoir que mon grand-père était un homme très courageux, et qu'il m'aimait. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi… Qu'on m'accepte et qu'on m'aime telle que je suis…

- Oh, ma chérie… dit ma mère les larmes aux yeux en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller sur la tombe de Grand-père ce après-midi ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie ».

Maman gara la voiture devant les grilles d'un tout petit cimetière. Les grilles étaient ouvertes. Maman ferma les portes de la voiture et j'en descendis. Ma grand-mère était à ma droite, ma mère à ma gauche. Et toutes les trois, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du cimetière, de manière presque symbolique. Lorsque nous fûmes entrées, ma grand-mère passa devant nous et nous la suivîmes à travers les allées, fleuries ou pas. Certaines tombes étaient fleuries et entretenues, d'autres non. Certaines étaient très vielles voire très anciennes et d'autres plus récentes. J'eus le regret de voir qu'il y en avait même une qui datait d'il y a un mois ! Puis ma grand-mère s'arrêta devant une tombe sans distinction particulière, au fond dans le coin du cimetière. Cette tombe était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, une photo dans un cadre rond, au-dessus d'une inscription. La photo représentait bien sûr mon Grand-père. Il était jeune et beau, ce devait sûrement être le jour de son mariage. « C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Papa » pensais-je en observant l'homme que j'admirai à présent le plus sur cette Terre. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui… Quelque chose qu'il avait et que Papa n'avait pas… Mais quoi ? Je baissai les yeux observai l'inscription et lu :

MARC AUGUSTE JOHN BARON

MARI, PÈRE ET GRAND PÈRE AIMANT

HOMME FIDÈLE ET COURAGEUX JUSQU'A LA MORT

12 Décembre 1959 – 4 Décembre 2002

Je souriais. Cette tombe représentait bien mon grand-père : elle était humble, comme lui. Je pointai ma baguette vers la pierre de marbre et murmurai :

« - Orchidéus »

Un bouquet d'orchidées bleues, mes fleurs préférées, se forma sur la tombe. Maman et Grand-mère me sourirent.

« - Il est temps de rentrer Samantha »

Le soir, alors que je me tenais assise en tailleur sur mon lit en caressant Hermione qui ronronnait doucement sur moi, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur ma grand-mère.

« - Grand-mère ?

- Ce matin, j'étais tellement submergée par mes émotions que j'en ai oublié de respecter ma promesse.

- Ta promesse ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Oui, ton grand-père voulait que je te donne ceci, me dit-elle en posant sur mon lit un papier sur lequel était posé un petit objet doré brillant. C'est la photo du jour de ta naissance et la gourmette de ton grand-père. J'ai tenu ma promesse maintenant. Bonne nuit ma chérie, dit-elle en repartant.

- Merci Grand-mère, bonne nuit ».

Je pris Hermione et la déposai à côté de moi. Je me saisis ensuite de la photo. Je pus découvrir à quel point mon grand-père était affaibli ce jour-là… Mais ça n'enlevait pas en lui cette fameuse chose qu'il avait… Je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était… Il souriait, et on aurait dit que ses yeux brillaient. A sa gauche se tenait ma grand-mère, elle arborait un grand sourire, ce qui soulignait ses toutes premières rides. Je la trouvais elle-aussi très belle. Puis je baissai un peu les yeux et découvris un bébé. En fait, c'est moi que je découvrais bien sûr. J'avais déjà vu d'autres photos de moi étant bébé, mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de différent… C'était comme si j'étais, à ce moment, heureuse de retrouver mon grand-père… « Etrange » pensai-je. « Tu dois être fatiguée Sam ! ». Je pris un cadre dans un des placards de ma chambre et mis la photo à l'intérieur. Je plaçai ensuite le cadre sur ma table de nuit puis me saisis du bijou. La gourmette de mon grand-père. Mais c'était à présent mon nom qui était écrit dessus. Je la retournai et, au contact de mes doigts, une inscription apparut sur la plaque en or. Je pus alors découvrir une citation de Victor Hugo :

« - _Dans l'homme, l'espérance n'est vaine_ ».

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lolu 12 : **Te revoila ! :D Je suppose que tu voulais posté ta review ici ? ;) Je suis contente que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir tu sais ! Bisous

**alwyn13 :** J'adore Victor Hugo, c'est un de mes auteurs favoris, j'admire son génie, son travail comme ses combats/engagements c'est pourquoi je me DEVAIS de mettre une citation de lui :D  
Il fallait que Samantha récupère la gourmette, elle est _spéciale_... ;)


	28. Les vacances chez Sonia

_L'auteure sort de sa cachette, et renifle les alentours...  
*snif snif*  
"Pas de lecteurs ?" se demande-t-elle._

_Pas de réponse._  
_*snif snif*_  
_Pas de lecteurs._  
_"Bon et bah je vais poster quelques chapitres, ça va peut-être les appâter !"_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : « Les vacances chez Sonia »**

Pendant la dernière semaine de Juillet et la première semaine d'Août, je dus convaincre ma mère de me laisser aller passer le reste des vacances seule chez Sonia. Elle accepta enfin, et je pus me rendre rapidement chez les Damer… En transplanant. Mon Dieu quelle sensation horrible ! C'était la première fois que je transplanais, on apprendrait sûrement à la rentrée. C'est simple, on a l'impression d'être dans un manège à sensations fortes, mais en pire. Seulement, on est tellement balloté dans tous les sens qu'on n'a même pas peur, c'est comme si une main nous traversait le ventre pour prendre notre estomac et le retourner. Sans parler de la tête qui tourne…

« - Ooah…

- Premier transplanage ! lança fièrement ma grand-mère.

- C'est horrible… dis-je la main devant la bouche.

- Au début oui, une fois que tu auras appris et que tu y arriveras, tu n'auras plus envie de vomir.

- Bah j'ai pas hâte d'apprendre… J'me sens vraiment pas bien…

- Marche un peu, et mange du chocolat » dit-elle en me tendant une barre chocolatée.

Nous marchâmes donc un peu dans les champs et arrivâmes devant une maison. La maison Damer. C'était une toute petite maison perdue au milieu des champs. A première vue, on aurait cru que c'était une maison abandonnée, de part son vieux portail rouillé, les mauvaises herbes qui entouraient la maison et aussi l'état délabré qu'elle laissait apparaître. A la droite du vieux portail se trouvait une petite cloche. Je sonnai avec et ne fus pas du tout surprise de voir ma Meilleure Amie accourir pour nous ouvrir. Je constatai avec joie qu'elle avait enfilé pour l'occasion un pull que je lui avais offert à son anniversaire de l'an passé. Elle portait aussi notre chaîne, et ça me fit chaud au cœur.

« - Samantha !

- Sonia ! » dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'on ne s'était pas vues, mais elle m'avait déjà tant manqué… Puis j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire !

« - Bonjour Madame Baron, dit-elle à ma grand-mère.

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Gaëtane ! »

En effet, ma grand-mère n'aimait pas trop qu'on l'appelait « Madame Baron », même si elle savait bien que c'était la plupart du temps une marque de politesse. Elle disait que ça faisait « trop vieux », ce qui nous faisait beaucoup rire.

« - Vous allez rester prendre un petit jus de citrouille quand même ? »

Nous rentrions alors dans la maison. Je savais bien qu'elle était beaucoup plus grande que le faisait croire son apparence extérieure. En fait, elle avait sûrement subi le même sort que la tente de mes héros favoris ou bien du sac de Hermione… Mais je ne connaissais pas ce sort. Sonia m'avait expliqué que cette maison se transmettait dans la famille de Sonia depuis quelques siècles et que, sous les « règnes » de Voldemort, elle fut détruite pour être reconstruite en une toute petite maison d'aspect abandonné pour faire fuir les moldus d'une part bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout pour ne pas intéresser les mangemorts. L'intérieur n'avait pas changé de la maison familiale d'après Sonia. Tous les meubles étaient en bois, et m'avaient l'air faits main. Tout le mur le long de la porte d'entrée était consacré aux photos de famille et il y avait beaucoup de plantes, ce qui donnait un aspect très naturel à la maison. Mr Damer accueilli ma grand-mère et j'eus à peine le temps de le saluer que Sonia m'embarquait déjà dans sa chambre. Elle y entra toute excitée en me disant :

« - Regarde ! »

Devant moi, accroché au mur se trouvait en face du lit à baldaquins de ma Meilleure Amie se trouvait l'Éclair de Feu. Je savais à quel point elle voulait ce balai, j'étais donc super contente pour elle.

« - Sonia, c'est fantastique ! Toi qui rêvais de ce balai !

- Ouiiii ! Je suis super contente ! En fait, c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Je tenais absolument à l'avoir, pour l'essayer devant toi ! Bon, c'est pas la nouvelle édition, mais j'ai quand même l'honneur de posséder le même balai que Harry Potter ! »

En effet, ces balais étaient non seulement connus pour leur rapidité exceptionnelle, mais aussi parce que le premier à en avoir eu un était nulle autre que notre professeur de DCFM. Ils avaient donc fait doublement fureur.

« - On va encore gagner la Coupe de Quidditch cette année ! dis-je en sautillant de joie avec ma Meilleure Amie.

« - Bon et toi ! Tu as forcément plein de choses à me raconter ! me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit et en m'invitant à faire de même.

- Oh que oui… »

Je lui racontai tout. De ma discussion avec ma grand-mère, des souvenirs de mon grand-père, de ma gourmette et… De mon don. Parce que c'était bien ça le cœur de toute cette histoire, le cœur de ma famille… Sonia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« - Ouah… Jamais j'aurais pu croire que Voldemort s'était attaqué à autant de monde… Et jamais j'aurai cru qu'il aurait pu toucher ta famille… Tu as le grand-père le plus courageux du monde…

- Oh oui… Si tu savais comme je suis fière d'être sa petite-fille…

- Tu peux l'être ! »

Cela faisait longtemps que nous discutions toutes les deux, peut-être une heure, une heure et demie. Ma grand-mère m'appela :

« - Samantha ! Je m'en vais ! »

Nous descendions rapidement les escaliers pour dire au revoir à ma grand-mère. Je la vis rigoler vivement avec le père de Sonia. En effet, elle était très sociable et savait « se mettre les gens dans la poche » comme disent les moldus.

« - Au revoir, Grand-mère. Merci de l'avoir emmenée. Rassure bien Maman surtout. Et est-ce que tu pourras prévenir Poudlard que je suis ici ? Pour qu'ils n'envoient pas ma lettre à la maison.

- Oh, je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine, intervint le père de Sonia. Il semblerait que tout comme Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall ait le privilège de tout savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Papa ?

- Je veux dire que ta lettre et celle de Samantha sont arrivées ce matin.

- Merci Mr Damer. Et désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai à peine eu le temps de vous saluer, Sonia était très pressée de me montrer son Éclair de Feu…

- Ha ha, ne t'en fais pas, je sais combien elle est pressée de l'utiliser avec toi et tous vos amis.

- « Tous nos amis » ? répétais-je en me tournant vers ma Meilleure Amie sans vraiment comprendre.

- Bah oui ! intervint une voix ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas jouer au Quidditch à deux !

- Mario ! dis-je en allant l'embrasser. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

- Une semaine. Alice n'a pas pu venir, elle a appris qu'elle serait Préfète-en-Chef cette année…

- Ce qui inclut donc des responsabilités, continua Lucas.

- Oh tais-toi « Monsieur-je-suis-Préfet-en-Chef » ! dirent en cœur Sonia et Mario.

- Salut Lucas ! Alors comme ça, ce sera toi le co-équipier d'Alice ! C'est cool !

- Oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais Mario est jaloux.

- Pfff n'importe quoi !

- Allez, tu sais bien que je ne toucherai pas à Alice. De toute façon, tu le verras bien quand Camille viendra.

- Camille va venir ? demandais-je.

- Oui ! Tom, Anthony, Patrick et Arielle aussi.

- Bon et bien je vois que je ne te laisse pas seule ma chérie ».

Avec tout ce beau monde, j'en avais presque oublié ma grand-mère.

« - Oh Grand-mère, excuse-moi !

- Ne t'en fais pas, mais il est temps que j'y aille maintenant.

- Oui, bien sûr. N'oublie pas de rassurer Maman.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un DON pour ça ! » dit-elle en partant.

Deux jours plus tard, toute la cavalerie arriva. Camille, Arielle, Sonia et moi dormions dans la chambre de Sonia (on avait fait apparaitre deux hamacs pour les Poufsouffle), et les garçons dormaient dans la chambre de Lucas et Baptiste, qui était parti passer une partie du reste des vacances chez son oncle. Les gars nous avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient tiré à la courte-paille pour savoir qui dormirait dans les lits de camps. Sans que cela nous étonne, c'était Patrick et Tom qui tirèrent la paille la plus courte. Anthony, qui n'avait pas participé au jeu, mais avait parié que c'était Pat et Tom qui perdraient, avait eu la chance de dormir dans le hamac.

« - Pfff ! Faut toujours qu'ils se compliquent la vie ces mecs ! disait Arielle.

- Oh que oui. Je suis sûre que Lucas, Mario et Anthony sont de mèche, dit Sonia.

- Héé ! Pas mon Lulu' ! intervint Camille.

- La ''belle sœur'' est de retour… marmonna Sonia.

- Nan sérieux Sonia, à mon avis c'était juste une idée de Mario et Anthony. Tu sais que ton frère est quelqu'un de ''sage'' et le fait d'avoir été choisi en tant que Préfet-en-Chef renforce ça ».

Et c'était vrai. Cependant, Lucas n'avait pas perdu son goût à l'amusement et, alors que les filles et moi-même faisions une partie de bataille explosive pendant que les gars jouaient aux Bavboules dans le jardin, ce fut lui qui vint nous voir et nous dit, son balai à la main :

« - Alors ? On se la fait cette partie de Quidditch ? ».

Lucas était donc batteur de son équipe aux côtés d'Anthony. Mario et Tom étaient poursuiveurs, et Patrick était gardien. Dans notre équipe, Arielle et Camille décidèrent d'occuper les places de poursuiveuses, Sonia était évidemment sa place d'attrapeuse et moi j'étais gardienne. Mais il nous manquait quelqu'un pour être batteur. Voyant que les gars se jouaient de notre faible nombre, Mr Damer décida de plaider notre cause en jouant en tant que batteur dans notre équipe.

« - Ah ah ! Vous faites moins les malins maintenant ! lançai-je aux garçons.

- C'est pas juste ! On a même pas d'attrapeur ! se plaignait Mario.

- Les règles seront simples, intervint Mr Damer, le Vif d'Or vaut toujours 150points mais si vous arrivez à en marquer 100, soit 10buts, avant que Sonia n'attrape le Vif d'Or, vous gagnez !

- On va vous mettre une raclée ! » s'exclamèrent les gars en cœur.

Mr Damer était encore très doué au Quiddtich, et on sut que c'était parce qu'il avait joué un an en professionnel. On savait donc de qui Lucas tenait son talent. On ne se laissait pas faire, je ne laissais passer aucun but mais Sonia avait encore du mal à bien contrôler son Éclair de Feu. Mais elle réussit quand même à attraper le Vif d'Or. Après le match, on se retrouva tous ensemble autour de la table du jardin pour prendre le goûter.

« - Il était temps Sonia, je commençais à fatiguer ! dis-je à ma Meilleure Amie.

- Oui je sais… Il va falloir que je m'entraîne encore pour pouvoir maîtriser parfaitement mon nouveau balai…

- T'en fais pas, déterminée comme tu es, tu y arriveras ! Surtout qu'on aura encore les entraînements de Quidditch avec l'équipe de Gryffondor à la rentrée !

- Ouais, et j'ai prévu un sacré programme » dit Mario.

Après que Mario nous ait expliqué son programme, Camille demanda alors à son ''beau-père'' :

« - Mr Damer, je me demandais pourquoi vous avez laissé votre maison et votre jardin dans cet état ? Il n'y a plus de danger à présent !

- Tu oublies Greyback et ses potes » intervint Tom.

Greyback… Entendre le nom de ce monstre me fit serrer très fort les poings. Mr Damer sembla remarquer mon malaise et me demanda :

« - ça na va pas Samantha ? »

Je regardai alors ma Meilleure Amie qui attendait ma réaction. D'un simple regard, je lui fis comprendre qu'elle pouvait tout expliquer. Elle dit alors simplement :

« - Fenrir Greyback était un ancien ami du grand-père de Samantha. Il l'a trahi et il est mort à cause de lui ».

Un silence s'installa alors autour de la table, et je compris que mes amis avaient du mal à y croire. Tom brisa le silence pour s'excuser :

« - Je suis désolé Sam, je savais pas…

- Tu pouvais pas le deviner. J't'en veux pas Tom, t'inquiète ».

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort alors avant qu'un nouveau silence ne s'installe, je demandai à Mr Damer :

« - Alors Mr Damer, pourquoi avoir laissé votre jardin tel quel ? »

Il m'offrit un sourire compatissant avant de répondre :

« - Et bien… Tout simplement parce que je manquais de main d'œuvre ! »

Il regarda une à une les personnes autour de la table avant de continuer :

« - Que diriez-vous de s'y mettre demain les jeunes ?

- Pas de soucis ! lança Mario. Un petit « incendio » par ici et par là…

- Tu veux mettre le feu au jardin ou quoi ? intervint Lucas. Nan, on va faire ça à la moldue, ça sera sympa !

- Remus Lupin, ce serait pas votre cousin éloigné par hasard ? » demandai-je tout bas à Sonia.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se mit au travail. Le désherbage était difficile car cela faisait vraiment très, très longtemps que le jardin n'avait pas été entretenu. Mais à plusieurs, c'était beaucoup plus facile et beaucoup plus amusant. Lucas et son père voulurent utiliser une vieille tondeuse moldue qui se trouvait dans leur cabane de jardin, et ils m'avaient demandé de leur expliquer comment ça fonctionnait. Je ne savais pas vraiment, en tout cas pas plus qu'eux alors on du faire appel à ma mère. Après avoir écouté ses explications, tout le monde se rendit compte que Lucas et son père se débrouillaient très bien ! Le lendemain matin, le désherbage était terminé. L'après-midi, les filles et moi-même avions eu l'idée de planter des fleurs. Chacune en choisit une sorte : Arielle avait choisi des gerbéras oranges, Camille des jonquilles, Sonia des tulipes et moi des orchidées bleues. Le jardin rendait trop bien : il était vraiment coloré, on avait choisi les bonnes couleurs ! Fières de notre jardin, nous nous dirigions vers les gars pour leur montrer notre œuvre, on découvrit avec surprise qu'ils étaient en train d'installer…

« - UNE PISCINE ! »

Ils avaient bien sûr utilisé la magie pour la creuser dans le sol et la bétonner. On décida alors de les aider à la remplir. Mr Damer compta :

« -1, 2, 3 !

- Aguamenti ! »

Et de chacune des baguettes sortit un jet d'eau. En moins de 10minutes, la piscine fut remplie. Mais on ne put aller s'y baigner que le lendemain car Mr Damer tenait à faire lui-même chauffer l'eau. Le lendemain, on put se baigner dedans, et les jours qui suivirent aussi. Puis il a fallu dire au revoir aux à garçons et à Camille et Arielle car leurs parents tenaient à acheter leurs fournitures eux-mêmes, pour ne pas faire trop de charges à Mr Damer. Ce dernier comptait d'ailleurs aller à Londres rapidement et il nous demanda si on était prêtes :

« - Les filles ! J'aimerais qu'on aille au Chemin de Traverse demain si possible, avez-vous votre liste de fournitures ?

- Mince Sonia, on a pas ouvert nos lettres ! »

En effet, le jour de mon arrivée ma grand-mère nous avait appelées pour qu'on lui dise au revoir et la rencontre avec Mario nous avait complètement fait oublier nos lettres. On descendit alors dans la salle à manger pour les ouvrir. Mr Damer se trouvait derrière sa fille et faisait avec elle l'inventaire :

« - ça j'ai, ça j'ai, ça aussi… ça j'ai pas, ça j'ai, ça… Euh…

- Quoi ? Tu n'as plus de chaudron ? demanda son père.

- Bah c'est-à-dire que j'ai mis trop de Tue-Loup dans mon mortier de jour des BUSES et… Quand j'ai ajouté ça dans mon chaudron bah… Boum ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en me souvenant de la scène et décidai d'ouvrir ma lettre pendant que Mr Damer et sa fille continuaient de parler :

« - Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait exploser ?!

- Ben j'l'ai pas fait exprès bien sûr…

- Sonia !

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais nulle en potions !

- Alors ce n'est pas la peine qu'on dépense je ne sais combien de gallions pour t'en acheter un beau en cuivre ! Tu te contenteras d'un en étain.

- ça ne me dérange pas. Ça ne va pas Sam ? »

En fait, j'allais très bien seulement, j'étais juste stupéfaite par la phrase que je voyais sous mes yeux :

« _De plus, nous vous annonçons que vous avez l'honneur d'avoir été choisie comme Préfète des Gryffondor ! Ci-joint votre badge_ »

« - Samantha ? me répétait Sonia.

- Je… Je suis Préfète !

- Ouah mais c'est trop bien ! s'exclama Sonia.

- C'est un très grand honneur tu sais, me dit son père.

- Oui, je suis très contente qu'on m'ait choisie.

- Tu le mérites, avec le travail que tu fournis ! me dit Sonia.

- Merci ! Je vais aller le dire à ton frère ».

Je sortis dans le jardin et pus constater que Lucas était en train de nettoyer son balai. Après lui avoir dit la nouvelle, il me dit :

« - Oh mais c'est super ça ! En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas ».

Un hibou passa juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Quelques secondes après, le père Damer sortit de la maison en claquant la porte et en criant :

« - Je le savais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Papa ?

- Ton petit frère a **ENCORE** cassé sa baguette ! Bon sang ! Je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit rigide, je m'en doutais bien qu'il allait **encore** faire un miracle… »

On n'entendit pas la suite de ses grognements car après avoir passé le portail, il transplana. Lucas et moi nous regardions en échangeant un sourire et Lucas me dit :

« - Oh, après tout ce n'est que sa dixième baguette… »

En effet, Baptiste avait eu quatre baguettes pendant sa première année, cinq pendant la deuxième et là, il allait commencer sa troisième année avec une dixième. Il revint rapidement avec Mr Damer au portail. Le père Damer continuait de maugréer pendant que Baptiste nous rejoignait :

« - Alors ? Comment tu as fait cette fois-ci ? lui demanda son frère.

- Disons que… J'ai essayé de modifier un objet de la Boutique Weasley et ça a mal tourné, lui répondit Baptiste avec un sourire.

- Ha Ha, c'est pour empêcher la fraude, lui expliquai-je en souriant.

- TOUS A LA CHEMINÉE ! »

En entendant Mr Damer crier et le sachant en rogne, on ne chercha pas à comprendre et on rejoignit vite Sonia et son père dans le salon, alors que Lucas se dépêchait de ranger son balai et son kit d'entretien. Une fois dans le salon, Sonia me tendit ma lettre et ma cape de sorcière et m'expliqua :

« - On va utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre tout de suite au Chemin de Traverse »

J'enfilai ma cape pendant que Baptiste prenait place dans la cheminée et que Lucas posait son kit sur la table. Il enfila ensuite sa cape pendant que Sonia prenait à son tour place dans la cheminée. Une fois disparue, il y alla aussitôt. Puis ce fut mon tour.

Pendant le reste des vacances, Sonia s'était entraînée dur comme fer avec son Éclair de Feu. Elle jouait contre ses frères et moi-même pendant que son père la coachait. Puis vint le jour du grand départ.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Ma plus grande suiveuse/revieweuse est enfin de retour lol :D


	29. Une Rentrée étrange

_*snif snif*  
Toujours personne ?  
_

_J'veux pas dire, mais ça va être une rentrée des classes assez étrange pour Samantha... ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : « Une Rentrée étrange »**

Les Damer et moi retrouvions tous nos amis à la Gare King's Cross le 1er Septembre. Baptiste rejoignit Thelma Bones et Stefan Benko, ses amis de Poufsouffle. Une fois dans le train, Alice ne nous rejoignit pas et préféra tout de suite s'installer dans le wagon des Préfets, à la grande surprise de tous. Arielle avait décidé de renouer son amitié avec Valérie. Cette dernière pensait que Arielle la ''trahissait'' en restant avec nous, pendant qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Mais le même problème se posait :

« - Ouais mais n'empêche qu'on est encore bien trop nombreux pour tous pouvoir s'asseoir dans cette cabine… constata Anthony.

- Vous en faites pas, Samantha et moi on aura qu'à rester debout. De toute façon, on ne pourra pas faire tout le voyage ensemble car on doit rejoindre Alice et les autres dans le wagon des Préfets ».

Anthony et Tom prirent place sur une banquette avec Mario, et Sonia s'installa en face d'eux à côté de Patrick. Je pus alors m'asseoir quand même à côté de ma Meilleure Amie alors que son grand frère se plaça debout devant la fenêtre. Au bout de 30minutes, il finit par s'asseoir dans l'allée. On se demandait tous pourquoi Alice n'était pas venue faire le début du voyage avec nous, mais personne n'osait en parler devant Mario. C'est seulement une fois que Lucas et moi sortîmes de la cabine pour rejoindre les autres Préfets qu'on put en parler :

« - ça a pas l'air d'aller fort entre Mario et Alice… dis-je à Lucas.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont éloignés, Mario fait la gueule…

- C'est plutôt Alice qui s'éloigne de Mario ! Tu y crois toi à cette histoire de responsabilités en tant que Préfète-en-Chef qui sert d'excuse pour justifier qu'elle ne soit pas venue chez vous pendant les vacances ? Et là, même pas elle vient dans la cabine avec nous, alors qu'on a LARGEMENT le temps de rejoindre les autres Préfets ?

- J'avoue que là pour les wagons, c'est abusé par rapport à Mario. Et je ne trouvais pas non plus que l'histoire des ''responsabilités en tant que Préfète-en-Chef'' était une excuse valable pour ne pas nous rejoindre pendant les vacances, mais peut-être qu'elle a d'autres soucis…

- Oui, peut-être… Mais dans ce cas elle devrait en parler avec Mario, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, mais c'est pas toujours aussi facile… Tiens par exemple, tu as écrit à Ian depuis qu'il est parti ? »

Mince. Il avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup-là. En voyant que je ne répondais pas, il comprit qu'il avait raison et n'insista pas. En entrant dans le wagon des Préfets, je pus découvrir que le Préfet des Poufsouffle était Alexis Peare, celui des Serdaigle était William Drufus et que celui des Serpentard n'était nulle autre que… Lucien Judger, le pote de Kévin. Et qui plus est, le petit-ami de Cathy Klaus.

« - Salut ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez me rejoindre, nous dit Alice.

- Et nous, on se demandait pourquoi tu n'es pas restée un peu dans le wagon avec nous, répliquai-je.

- Euh… Bah c'est-à-dire que j'avais quelque chose à demander aux autres Préfets et puis de toute façon, y'aurait pas eu assez de place ».

Voyant que je m'apprêtai à répliquer une fois de plus, Lucas me coupa la parole et dit :

« - Et c'est quoi que tu voulais demander ?

- Si ils savaient pourquoi on avait été tous les deux choisis en tant que Préfets-en-Chef alors qu'on n'a même pas été Préfets l'an dernier. Lucien s'apprêtait à me répondre quand vous êtes arrivés.

- Oui, dit le Serpentard. En fait, j'ai entendu dire que les anciens Préfets de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, les frères jumeaux Loïc et Hugo Stone, ont déménagé en Bulgarie au début de l'été, après les BUSES. Ils ont donc été transférés à Durmstrang et c'est alors vous qu'on a été choisis pour être Préfets-en-Chef. Ils s'étaient mal organisés l'an passé car tous les Préfets étaient en dernière année et Fred, tout comme Suzie Eagle, étaient Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef.

- Donc double responsabilité, conclut Lucien.

- C'est ça, intervint William.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est autant cette année, pour rattraper l'erreur, termina Alexis.

- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? demandai-je au Poufsouffle et au Serdaigle.

- C'est mon meilleur pote ! » dirent-ils en cœur.

Dans le wagon des Préfets, on parla beaucoup, Lucas et Alice prévoyaient déjà quelques projets, pendant que je faisais connaissance avec les trois autres garçons. Je pus découvrir que Lucien (qui ressemblait un peu physiquement à Drago Malefoy, de part ses cheveux blonds coiffés grâce à du gel), était en fait un garçon très gentil qui, tout comme Frédérick Mouth, n'avait rien à voir avec les autres Serpentard. Alors je lui demandai :

« - Lucien, pourquoi tu es à Serpentard ?

- Bah… Parce que le Choixpeau m'y a envoyé.

- Nan mais j'veux dire, qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il t'envoie à Serpentard ?

- Oh. Je lui ai demandé.

- Sérieux ?!

- Oui, toute ma famille est passée par Serpentard, je ne voulais pas faire exception. Pourquoi ?

- Oh… Pour rien.

- Tu trouves que je suis différent des autres, c'est ça ?

- Euh… Oui.

- T'inquiète je comprends. Mais tu sais, je suis content d'être à Serpentard, disons que je fais partie des exceptions qui gâchent les préjugés.

- Je trouve ça bien ! »

Alors que je rigolais avec Lucien et les autres garçons, Cathy Klaus passa devant notre wagon et fit un signe à Lucien, pour qu'il la rejoigne vite. Malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, on put quand même entendre Cathy faire une crise débile de jalousie auprès du Serpentard. Voyant mon air d'exaspération, Alexis me dit :

« - Elle a de quoi être jalouse…

- De quoi ?

- Bah elle croit sûrement que tu veux briser leur couple !

- T'es quand même pas sérieux là ? Jamais je n'ai voulus sortir avec Lucien !

- Tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir toi ? Cathy a peur de la concurrence, tu dois bien le savoir ! »

Mais de quoi il me parlait ? Jane Halen, l'autre Préfète des Poufsouffle, et Lucinda Origan, l'autre Préfète des Serpentard arrivèrent en même temps que Lucien revint dans le wagon. Je voulus faire un peu connaissance avec elles mais elles n'étaient pas particulièrement loquaces. Nous arrivions enfin à Pré-au-Lard et nous devions prendre rapidement une des premières calèches car on avait rendez-vous avec Mc Gonagall dans son bureau avant le dîner. Dans la calèche, Alexis n'a pas arrêté d'essayer d'attirer mon attention en me faisant des clins d'œil, en faisant semblant de tomber,… Il était vraiment bizarre. Une fois dans son bureau, Mc Gonagall nous expliqua le rôle qu'on avait à remplir, les responsabilités qu'on aurait, l'honneur qu'on avait en occupant ce rôle etc… Mais je n'étais, pour une fois, pas attentive. J'observais son bureau. La dernière fois que j'y étais entrée, j'étais tellement stressée que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'observer les cadres. Et j'examinai plus particulièrement ceux de deux personnages qui m'avaient tant fascinée, et que j'avais tant admirés : Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Le premier était assis tranquillement dans un beau fauteuil et écoutait ce qu'il se passait dans son ancien bureau. Me voyant le regarder, il me fit un clin d'œil en souriant, ce qui me fit vite rougir et détourner mon regard sur le deuxième. Dans une allure droite et sévère se tenait Severus Rogue, toujours habillé de cette redingote si connue. Sans que cela ne m'étonne, il nous regardait tous d'un air très sévère mais lorsqu'il vit que je l'observais, son air changea immédiatement : on aurait dit qu'il me scrutait des pieds à la tête, comme s'il était étonné que je sois là. Il arrêta alors son regard sur ma gourmette. Gênée, je décidai de reporter mon attention sur ce que disait Mc Gonagall :

« - Et pour terminer, je dois vous dire que Mr Damer et Mlle Chang, vous ne partagerez plus les mêmes dortoirs que vos camarades. Le poste de Préfets-en-Chef apporte des privilèges, et l'un d'eux ne sont rien d'autres que des appartements privés, qui se situent au cinquième étage »

Lucas, qui savait bien que cette nouvelle allait rendre son ami jaloux, demanda :

« - Mais pourquoi ?

- Cette cohabitation est faite dans le but de renforcer les liens entre Maisons ».

« Renforcer les liens entre Maisons ? ça va pas être difficile de le faire entre une Serdaigle et un Gryffondor ! » pensai-je. La Directrice nous invita à prendre congé et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction du tableau de Rogue, qui me regardait toujours avec cet air étrange. Lucas et Alice étaient restés pour essayer de marchander sur la question du partage d'appartements privés, et je décidai alors de les attendre pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Alexis passa devant moi et me souhaita vivement un bon appétit. Lucien en fit de même et, lorsqu'il s'engagea dans un couloir, j'entendis une armure bouger. Je savais que certaines d'entre-elles avaient la capacité de faire, mais ce bruit n'était pas le même. Sur mes gardes, je sortis ma baguette et demandai :

« - Qui est là ?

- Stupéfix ! »

Je pus éviter de justesse le sort que me lançait… Cathy Klaus, qui venait d'apparaître de derrière l'armure qui avait bougé.

« - Cathy ?! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! T'es complètement malade !

- Je te préviens Baron. Là, je t'ai loupée mais crois-moi que si tu t'approches de trop près de Lucien, tu pourrais le regretter…

- C'est une menace ?! Je te rappelle que je suis Préfète, tu as un certain respect vis-à-vis de moi à avoir !

- Je me fiche de ton poste débile… Maintenant, je te souhaite un bon appétit, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Pfff… Tu es complètement tarrée ma pauvre fille ! »

Lucas et Alice descendirent au même moment.

« - ça va pas Samantha ?

- C'est Cathy, elle m'a jeté un sort ! Une vraie malade cette fille !

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? s'inquiéta Alice.

- Nan, j'ai pus l'éviter à temps…

- Laisse tomber, c'est une malade cette fille » me dit Lucas.

J'étais autant dépitée, qu'indignée et fatiguée. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était que le dîner se termine pour que je puisse aller me coucher. D'autant plus que le dîner n'était pas très amusant… Alice était bien sûr à la table des Serdaigle, et Lucas avait essayé d'annoncer en douceur la nouvelle à son meilleur ami. Mais celui-ci l'avait très mal prit et était sortit de la Grande Salle, furieux. On apprit même que Kévin et Cindy Sochet avaient été transférés au District Magic ! A la fin du repas, mes amis et tous les autres Gryffondor avait déjà prit le chemin du dortoir et je dus y accompagner les Premières Années, qui étaient particulièrement bruyants. Sur le chemin, je leur expliquais quelques trucs, notamment le fait que les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Mais ça ne servait à rien car non seulement ils le savaient, mais en plus ils n'écoutaient pas. Je dus pousser tous les ''anciens'' pour pouvoir me placer devant la Grosse Dame. Puis je commençai :

« - Voici la porte qui mène à notre dortoir. Pour pouvoir y accéder, il suffit de prononcer le mot de passe… »

Mince ! Le mot de passe ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien écouté de ce qu'avait dit Mc Gonagall. L'un des Premières Années s'impatientait, comme tous les autres élèves d'ailleurs :

« - Alors ? Ce mot de passe ?

- Euh…

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Tu as déjà oublié de mot de passe, Sam ? intervint une voix.

- Lucas ! Tu me sauves la vie là, t'étais où ?

- Parti chercher Mario ».

En effet, Mario se trouvait derrière son ami, la tête baissée.

« - J'aurais bien pris le relais, me dit Lucas, mais tu sais que je dois rejoindre Alice au 5ème étage, on doit choisir notre mot de passe. Celui de votre dortoir est ''Tirez le Lion'' ! annonça-t-il aux autres Gryffondor.

- Merci Lucas.

- De rien, bonne nuit ».

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'expliquer où se trouvaient les dortoirs des Premières Années et leurs bagages et partis rejoindre mon lit. Je m'y laissais tomber la tête la première.

« - Quelle rentrée géniale ! lançai-je à vois haute sur un ton sarcastique.

- Tu l'as dit, les Premières Années ont l'air bien immatures en plus » me dit Sonia.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue rentrer.

« - Oh ça tu l'as dit, ils m'exaspèrent déjà !

- ça ira mieux demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Oui c'est vrai, dis-je en retirant ma cape. Tiens, tu as déjà reçu du courrier ? » lui demandai-je en montrant une enveloppe posée sur son lit.

Ma Meilleure Amie prit l'enveloppe posée sur son lit et me dit :

« - Non. Les Elfes ont dut se tromper de lit, elle t'est adressée » dit-elle me la tendant.

Reconnaissant l'écriture de ma mère, je la déballai tout de suite pour y découvrir une lettre :

_« Samantha, _

_Tu sais que je ne t'écrirais pas juste pour te dire que tu m'as manqué, même si c'est vrai. Le sujet de cette lettre concerne ta sœur et on père. J'ai reçu un message de ce dernier il y a deux jours : _

''_Daniella, j'ai essayé en vain de contrôler les pouvoirs d'Orianne. Mais ça a finit par me sembler impossible. Je l'ai donc envoyée au District Magic à New York. C'est une nouvelle école de Magie qui vient d'ouvrir et qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, est déjà très connue pour son caractère strict. De plus, une brochure publicitaire vantait les talents de son Directeur, qui promettait la maîtrise parfaite des pouvoirs de ses élèves. J'ai donc pensé que ce serait bon pour Orianne, mais aussi pour Samantha. Car ne croyez pas que c'est parce que je suis parti que vous ne comptez plus pour moi. _

_P.S. : J'ai bien sûr déménagé à New York pour pouvoir suivre Orianne. Elle a changé…'' _

_Il y a plusieurs points positifs : ton père sait aligner plus de deux phrases, il a l'air de s'être réconcilié avec la sorcellerie, il nous indique ENFIN où il se trouve et… Il affirme que nous comptons pour lui. C'est un bon début. Peut-être qu'on aura l'occasion de voir sa tête un de ces quatre. _

_Contacte-moi vite, _

_Je t'aime, _

_Maman »._

* * *

_J'ai un petit défi à vous lancer ! :D  
_

_Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai choisi "Tirez le lion !" comme mot de passe ? ^^  
_

_Indice : Anglais_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Oh lala. Détrompe toi, il ne se passera absolument rien ni entre Ian et Orianne, ni entre Lucas et Alice. Mais pour le deuxième couple, c'est vrai que Mario est persuadé du contraire..._  
_


	30. Correspondances

_Et voici le troisième chapitre pour ce soir !  
Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même._

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : « Correspondances »**

Le lendemain, je relus la lettre et en parlais à Sonia. Comme moi, elle ne savait pas non plus quoi en penser. Au petit-déjeuner, on consultait notre nouvel emploi du temps, et on vit qu'on aurait cours de DCFM dans la matinée. Tom me dit alors :

« - Je ne crois pas que Mc Gonagall ait parlé d'un changement de professeur hier, pendant son discours…

- J'peux pas te dire, j'ai rien écouté ! » lui répondis-je.

On n'eut pas à se poser de questions plus longtemps, car Potter fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour prendre lui-aussi son petit déjeuner. Il avait donc décidé de continuer à donner des cours à Poudlard. C'était sûrement Ginny qui l'avait dissuadé de repartir à la chasse aux mangemorts. Alors que j'étais à nouveau perdue dans mes pensées, Sonia me demanda :

« - Au fait Samantha, tu as envoyé une lettre à Ian depuis son départ ?

- Euh… Non, non j'y ai pas pensé… Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé…

- C'est justement de ça que je te parle… Tu vas tout lui dire à Ian, ou pas ?

- Tu veux parler de mon don ?

- Oui.

- Non, non je ne lui en parlerai pas parce qu'il est loin maintenant, on ne se reverra plus donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui dirai ».

J'avais décidé de vraiment tourné la page maintenant, même si j'aimais encore Ian, je ne voulais pas souffrir de son absence, et continuer d'avancer.

« - Enfin… Moi je dis que tu devrais quand même lui écrire. Si ta sœur est dans la même école que lui, il pourra sûrement te donner des nouvelles d'elle, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ah tu es pas bête ! Je lui écrirai tout à l'heure, je viens de voir qu'on avait une heure de libre ».

J'eus tout juste le temps de finir ma phrase que des dizaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des lettres qu'ils apportaient étaient bien sûr destinées aux premières années, mais un tout petit hibou aux couleurs d'automne m'en apporta une.

« - C'est… C'est une lettre de Ian…

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir ! » me lança Sonia.

Savoir qu'il m'avait envoyé une lettre pour redonna le sourire. J'ouvris donc très vite l'enveloppe et lus la lettre :

_« Ma Samantha, _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que j'ai pu mettre avant de te contacter, mais entre le déménagement, le transfert et tout le reste, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre pendant les vacances. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs très courtes car comme le District Magic vient d'ouvrir, on nous a fait découvrir et entrer dans l'école une semaine avant vous. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard : l'école a plutôt un aspect moderne, avec peu de couleurs du noir, du blanc, du gris… Nous ne sommes pas divisés en Maisons, mais en Classes de Niveau. Le jour de la rentrée, nous avons tous subi un examen ''surprise'' pour déterminer notre Niveau. Il y en a cinq en tout, je suis dans le cinquième, donc le meilleur. Le but de cette école est de monter notre niveau de sorcellerie au plus haut, aussi notre programme n'est pas composé de matières différentes comme à Poudlard, mais de cours destinés à atteindre ce but. Nous n'avons pas encore vu le Directeur, mais l'école n'a que trois profs : Sartrev, Tnot, Lyxale. Je pense que c'est parce que l'école n'est pas encore très connue, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle est privée, et qu'on n'y entre pas aussi ''facilement'' qu'à Poudlard. Le District Magic se situe dans un coin peu fréquenté (et peu fréquentable) de New York. Il bénéficie bien sûr des mêmes protections anti-moldues qu'à Poudlard, c'est ce que nous a expliqué Tnot. _

_Pour l'instant, je m'en sors très bien dans cette école, je sens qu'on va apprendre plein de choses ! Je t'avoue que ça m'a fait bizarre de ne pas vous retrouver mais bon, il va falloir s'y faire… Ce n'est que pour deux ans après tout ! _

_Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait de tes vacances d'été ? Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Dis-moi tout ! _

_Selon moi, il est inutile de te le rappeler mais… _

_Je t'aime encore ! _

_Ian. »_

« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le New Yorkais ? me demanda ma Meilleure Amie.

- Il me raconte comment s'est passée sa rentrée, comment est sa nouvelle école…

- Et elle est comment ?

- Je trouve qu'elle est bizarre. Elle n'a tout d'abord rien à voir avec Poudlard, et là-bas, ils n'enseignent pas les mêmes matières qu'à Poudlard… Les élèves sont classés en ''Niveaux'' et n'ont pas en Maisons comme ici, ou en tranche d'âge. Je trouve que c'est vraiment dégueulasse de faire ça, ça rabaisse les élèves qui ont des difficultés… Et il n'y a que trois profs avec des noms bizarres…

- Je suppose que Ian est dans les meilleurs ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''des noms bizarres'' ?

- Bah… Sartrev, Tnot et Lyxale, ça fait pas très américain, non ?

- Ah ouais en effet…

- Et le meilleur, c'est qu'ils n'ont même pas rencontré leur Directeur !

- Sérieux ?! C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire…

- Ouais c'est clair. Bon, faut qu'on aille en cours maintenant ».

Potter ne nous accueillit pas avec autant de joie que les autres années. Comme des mangemorts étaient en liberté, il décida de reprendre tous les sortilèges de DCFM. S'en suivit deux heures de potions avec Slug. Je m'en suis très bien sortie en préparant un philtre de mort vivante, tout comme… Alexis Peare et Lucien Judger. Slug nous demanda de rester à la fin du cours.

« - Mes chers élèves ! Que de prouesses aujourd'hui encore ! Dites, vous savez que j'aime organiser des petites soirées pour les élèves que j'apprécie tout particulièrement et qui ont un certain talent pour ce qui est de la préparation de potions. C'est donc pour cela que je vous ai demandé de rester un peu après le cours. J'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez de participer à ces petites soirées ?

- Bien sûr Professeur, j'en serais honorée ! répondis-je.

- Avec joie, Professeur ! dit Lucien.

- Ah oui ça sera cool ! Enfin je veux dire, merci professeur, dit joyeusement Alexis.

- Très bien, très bien ! Alors je vous dis à bientôt !

- Au revoir Professeur ».

Je voulus me dépêcher de rejoindre la Salle commune des Gryffondor afin de répondre à la lettre de Ian. Mais Alexis me rattrapa dans les escaliers et me retint par la manche :

« - Bah alors ! On est pressée ?

- Bah à vrai dire… Oui, répondis-je en dégageant ma manche de sa main.

- ça te dit qu'on fasse la ronde ensemble ce soir ?

- Euh… Ouais, si tu veux.

- Chouette ! On se rejoint à 20heures ! »

Alors lui… Il était vraiment bizarre ce mec ! Enfin. Je me dépêchais donc vite de rejoindre la Salle commune pour répondre à Ian :

_« Ian, _

_Ton école est vraiment très différente de Poudlard ! Je t'avoue que tout ce que tu m'as décrit me paraît étrange, mais après, si tu t'en sors bien là-bas, c'est tout ce que je souhaite ! Que tu sois ''classé'' parmi les meilleurs (même si je t'avoue que cette histoire de ''niveaux'' ne me plaît pas du tout) ne m'étonne pas du tout. _

_J'ai appris que ma petite sœur Orianne avait été elle-aussi envoyée au District Magic. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais avoir un œil sur elle et me donner de ses nouvelles s'il te plaît ? Ça me tient à cœur… _

_Kévin et sa sœur ont aussi été transférés au District Magic, tu sais ce qu'ils y font ?_

_Pour ma part, mes vacances se sont très bien passées, j'ai passé le mois d'Août chez Sonia, c'était génial ! Et j'ai appris pas mal de choses sur ma Famille… Quant à la rentrée, plus étrange que jamais… Tout d'abord parce que tu n'es pas là… Ensuite parce qu'un des Préfets, Alexis Peare (tu sais, c'est un Poufsouffle) est vraiment bizarre… Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais moi-même été choisie comme Préfète (c'est donc pour ça que je connais Alexis). Les Premières Années m'ont vraiment l'air débiles, je sens que ça va être difficile… _

_Sinon les amis ça va, sauf qu'il semblerait y avoir de l'eau dans le gaz entre Alice et Mario, c'est vraiment étrange. Cathy est de plus en plus agressive envers moi, elle croit que je kiffe son mec. Une vraie malade ! _

_Tu me manques, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles régulièrement, _

_Je t'aime, _

_Samantha ». _

Je me rendis donc à la Volière où m'attendait le petit hibou qui m'avait apportée la lettre. Malgré sa petite taille, il semblait vigoureux et déjà prêt à repartir, mais par précaution je voulus en envoyer un plus costaud. Histoire d'être sûre que ma lettre traverse l'Atlantique. Le soir arriva très vite et, avant ma ronde, je décidai d'utiliser le miroir pour appeler ma mère et ma grand-mère.

« - Maman ?

- Samantha ! Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

- Oui, c'est pour que je t'appelle.

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

- Je trouve que c'est bizarre que Papa ne reprenne contact avec nous que maintenant, après toutes ces années… Mais si il l'a fait, et surtout pour nous informer qu'Orianne contrôle mal ses pouvoirs, c'est qu'elle a elle-aussi un problème avec la magie, ce qui est assez grave…

- Et c'est ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'elle t'ait attaquée…

- Oui donc ça doit faire un moment qu'elle galère avec la magie…

- Bon sang, comment on a pu ne pas remarquer ça…

- On pouvait pas le deviner Maman. Et toi encore moins que moi… Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû la surveiller plus quand elle était à Poudlard…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ma chérie. Elle a réintégré une école, c'est déjà quelque chose de bien.

- Oui, et j'ai reçu une lettre de Ian qui me disait que le Directeur de cette école avait pour principal objectif d'améliorer le niveau de ses élèves. Je lui ai demandé si il pouvait essayer d'avoir un œil sur elle et de me donner de ses nouvelles, je te retiendrai au courant !

- Merci beaucoup. Sinon ta rentrée ?

- Maman, je suis désolée mais tu sais que je suis Préfète, et j'ai une ronde à faire là…

- Oh bien sûr ! Félicitations d'ailleurs ! Je te laisse, bisous.

- Bisous Mam…

- Attends !

- Grand-mère ?

- J'ai un quelque chose d'important à te dire Samantha… As-tu parlé de ton don à quelqu'un ?

- Euh… Bah à Sonia. C'est ma Meilleure Amie, elle sait tout de moi ! C'est normal qu'elle le sache, je lui confierais ma vie !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en Sonia. Seulement, je tenais à te dire qu'il est très important que tu n'en parles à personne d'autre, d'accord ? Cela pourrait t'attirer des ennuis…

- Oui Grand-mère, je comprends, t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, je te libère maintenant. Bisous ma puce.

- Bisous à vous deux, à bientôt ! »

Je reposai alors le miroir sur ma table de chevet et me dépêchai de sortir rejoindre Alexis.

« - Aaah ! »

Alexis se trouvait juste derrière la Grosse Dame, il m'attendait.

« - Bon sang tu m'as fichu une ses frousses ! C'était pas prévu que tu viennes me chercher !

- C'était pas prévu qu'on commence la ronde à 20h30, me répliqua-t-il en me montrant sa montre.

- Oh désolée… J'avais un truc important à faire.

- Pas grave, vaut mieux commencer maintenant ».

On ne marcha pas longtemps dans le silence car il entama rapidement la conversation :

« - C'est cool que Slug nous ait invités dans son club n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais et puis l'ambiance peut être sympa.

- ça m'étonne pas qu'il t'ait invitée, vu les notes que tu as ! Tu es la meilleure élève de l'école !

- Je travaille pour avoir ces notes tu sais, faut pas croire que ça me tombe du ciel !

- Mais je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu es une belle sorcière et tu es intelligente en plus !

- Je rêve ou tu me dragues là ?

- ça se pourrait bien, me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Ecoute Alexis… Je… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car on entendit un gros « BOUM » retentir. J'eus un mouvement de recul en sortant ma baguette mais Alexis se mit devant moi pour me protéger en sortant la sienne :

« - Qui est là ?

- Merde ! C'est les Préfets ! Barrez-vous les gars ! »

Je reconnus ces voix. C'était nulle autre que quelques Premières Années de Gryffondor.

« - Oh non je ne crois pas ! dis-je en dépassant Alexis. Petrificus Totalus ! »

Alors que je m'approchai de l'élève que j'avais pétrifié, Alexis se mit à courir après les autres.

« - Finite.

- S'enfuir alors que votre pote se fait pétrifier ! ça va que c'est nous hein ! ça aurait pu être un mangemort, ça aurait fait pareil !

- Plutôt lâche de votre part, ajoutai-je en aidant le pétrifié à se relever. Bon, c'est quoi ton nom à toi ?

- Mike Auburn.

- Et vous deux ? demanda Alexis aux fuyards.

- Edouard Birt.

- Enzo Padmoridio.

- Premières Années de Gryffondor c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Et je peux savoir ce que vous fichez dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Vous êtes quand même conscient que c'est interdit !

- On… On voulait…

- Oui ?

- On voulait juste faire une farce à Rusard ».

Alexis se mit à pouffer de rire alors que je continuais de sermonner les jeunes Gryffondor :

« - C'est complètement ridicule. Laissez le donc tranquille si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis. Ça ira pour cette fois car c'est la première fois. Mais si on vous retrouve à trainer dans les couloirs après l'heure autorisée, ce sera chez Potter, direct ! Ou bien chez Mc Gonagall…

- Oh non non non elle nous a déjà dans le collimateur ! dit Enzo.

- Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Alexis.

- On traînera plus dans les couloirs, juré, annonça Mike.

- Allez vous coucher maintenant ».

Les garçons filèrent rapidement vers le dortoir et Alexis se tourna vers moi :

« - Sympa pour une première ronde ! »

Une semaine plus tard, je reçus une nouvelle lettre de Ian :

_« Samantha, _

_Je comprends que le District Magic te paraisse bizarre, mais je dois continuer d'y poursuivre mes études et j'essaie de le faire tant bien que mal… En effet, les cours ne sont pas très épanouissants, on nous enseigne surtout des principes comme quoi que la magie est un privilège qui nous est accordés et qu'on se DOIT de l'utiliser avec puissance et assurance. Donc en gros, pour l'instant c'est que de la théorie. Le Directeur n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez mais ici, la discipline est de fer. Tnot n'est pas seulement prof, il est aussi chargé de la discipline et il sait se faire respecter… Rusard serait heureux de le rencontrer, ils partagent tous les deux les mêmes goûts en matière de punitions si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_Je suis désolé mais concernant ta sœur, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider autant que tu l'aurais voulu… Ici, les gars et les filles sont séparés, ''afin de nous concentrer uniquement sur notre apprentissage'' d'après Tnot. Un peu moyenâgeux comme principe, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce que je sais et qui se dit d'Orianne, c'est qu'elle serait apparemment dans le ''Niveau 4'', donc elle se débrouille plutôt pas mal ! Cindy Sochet est dans le même niveau qu'elle, elles se retrouvent donc… Quand à son grand-frère, il est dans le meilleur niveau, avec moi. _

_Pourquoi ta sœur n'est pas revenue à Poudlard ? Elle a eu d'autres problèmes ? _

_Courage avec les Premières Années, il faut que tu sois autoritaire avec eux, mais pas trop, il faut aussi que tu te montres sympa malgré tout. Un seul mot d'ordre : patience. Ils vont grandir ! _

_Tu me manques, _

_Ian. »_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, j'avais peur que l'idée des correspondances soit ennuyeuse. Tu me rassures donc ! (: Oui, il va falloir surveiller Alexis. Mais pas de trop près... Hum, hum, j'en dis pas plus :p_  
_


	31. C'est dur, dur d'être Préfet !

_► Petits messages :  
_

_alwyn13 : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bon, on ne va pas entendre parler de Jacques si tôt donc il va falloir être patiente. Mais si jamais tu ne l'apprécies toujours pas, je me dirais que de toute façon, ce n'est pas grave car ce n'est pas un personnage principal lol ^^  
[mauvaise foi bonjooouuur !]  
_

_lolu 12 : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes autant ! N'hésites pas à me laisser tes avis sur la suite, bisous.  
_

_► Petite information :  
_

_Je suis inscrite sur le Fan Club de Harry Potter ! Pour tous ceux qui y sont et qui veulent m'y retrouver, je suis Hermione Baron ;)  
_

_Allez, je referme cette parenthèse et vous laisse lire et peut-être apprécié ce chapitre.  
Zoubiiii ! (:_

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : « C'est dur, dur d'être Préfet ! »**

_« Ian, _

_Je souhaite que tu t'en sortes au mieux dans le District Magic mais ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire l'éloge, s'il te plaît. Parce que je t'aime j'ai accepté que l'Atlantique nous sépare, mais parce que je t'aime je continuerai de te dire la vérité sur ce que je pense. Question d'honnêteté. Ton école et tes profs me paraissent bizarres et pour l'instant, je m'en tiens à mon jugement. Mais je sais que tu es un sorcier très doué alors je ne doute pas une minute que tu t'en sortes. C'est la suite logique de tout le travail que tu as donné. _

_Non, ma sœur n'a pas eu d'autres problèmes à Poudlard, puisqu'elle n'est toujours pas revenue… Mon père l'a envoyée au District Magic car il semblerait qu'elle et lui aient eu du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ça me dérange que Cindy soit avec elle, tu sais combien je n'aime pas qu'elle fréquente de telles personnes… Et fais attention à Kévin, on sait jamais !_

_Avant même de recevoir et de lire ta dernière lettre, Alexis et moi avons choppé les Premières Années de Gryffondor à traîner dans les couloirs. Ils voulaient déjà s'attirer les foudres de Rusard ! Et sans avoir lu tes conseils, je les ai exécutés ! Ça m'a donc fait rire quand j'ai vu ce que tu me conseillais pour eux. La suite au prochain épisode ! _

_Au fait, je suis dans le Club de Slug. La première soirée a lieu dans une semaine, avant les vacances. Tu y aurais sûrement été toi aussi ! Alice y est, je vais peut-être pouvoir tenter de l'aider avec Mario. _

_Toute la bande te passe le bonjour ! _

_Tu me manques aussi, _

_Samantha. » _

Aux repas, j'entendais les Premières Années de Gryffondor parler de leurs ''exploits'' en matière d'échec dans les différentes matières. Et tous les profs semblaient exaspérés. Le niveau des rubis du Sablier des Gryffondor baissait régulièrement, mais je parvenais à les faire remonter de temps en temps. Mais c'étaient les Serdaigles qui étaient devant nous à présent. « Bon sang, si on ne gagne pas la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à cause de leur imbécibilité ! » pensais-je. La veille de la Soirée de Slug, je fus convoquée dans le Bureau de la Directrice. C'est Alexis qui m'en informa et qui m'y accompagna.

« - ça te dirait qu'on fasse la prochain ronde ensemble ? Alice a l'air fatiguée et…

- Ne te fatigue pas non plus à me trouver des excuses bidon pour que j'accepte. On la fera ensemble, si ça peut te faire plaisir, le coupai-je.

- Oh euh… Merci ! »

Pourquoi avais-je accepté de faire la ronde avec lui ? Je n'en savais vraiment rien mais ce mec me paraissait de plus en plus bizarre. Il était bizarre mais en même temps, il m'intriguait… J'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Je me plaçai sur les marches et l'aigle m'amena jusque devant la grande porte, qui était ouverte. Personne ne se trouvait dans le bureau. Personne à part… Rogue. Il me vit et m'invita à entrer. Je pris donc place en face du bureau de Mc Gonagall et l'attendis. Pendant mon attente qui me semblait plutôt longue alors que j'étais convoquée, je sentis le regard du précédent Directeur m'observer. Cela me gênait horriblement et, même si je savais qu'il n'était pas mauvais, qu'il ne pouvait rien me faire et que je l'admirais, j'avais des frissons dans le dos en sachant qu'il m'observait. Impulsive que je suis, je finis par lui lancer :

« - Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?! »

Je me rendis compte de mon impolitesse en voyant l'air qu'il avait à présent pris. Rogue semblait totalement outré par ma réaction et ma réflexion. Mais je ne pouvais m'excuser.

« - …

- C'est juste que… c'est gênant.

- D'où tenez-vous cette gourmette ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- La gourmette que vous portez au poignet. D'où la tenez-vous ?

- Euh… Elle me vient de mon grand-père.

- Alors vous êtes bien une Baron…

- Oui. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? »

Seulement, Rogue ne me répondit pas et sortit de son tableau. J'étais totalement perdue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi m'avait-il posé cette question ? Connaissait-il mon grand-père ? Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir écouté notre ''conversation'' et qui devina mes questions me dit :

« - Vous savez Mademoiselle, Severus est un homme de secrets…

- Oui je savais ça Monsieur, mais je ne m'attendais ni à cette question, ni à cette réaction…

- Ce n'est pas contre vous, ne vous en faites pas.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il m'a demandé d'où venait cette gourmette ? Connaissait-il mon grand-père personnellement ? Je sais qu'ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble mais je ne savais pas s'ils se connaissaient…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de répondre à ces questions Melle Baron ».

Alors que je m'apprêtais à insister, Mc Gonagall fit son entrée dans son bureau.

« - Ah. Melle Baron, vous voila. Prenez place je vous en prie et désolée pour l'attente.

- Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoquée Professeur ?

- Il semblerait que les Premières Années de votre Maison aient beaucoup de mal avec les cours. En particulier ceux de DCFM, de métamorphose et de potions. Mes collègues vos professeurs et moi-même ne pouvons continuer à retirer systématiquement des points à votre Maison et n'avons pas de temps pour pouvoir les aider à progresser hors-cours. C'est pour cela que je pensais mettre en place du soutien.

- Du soutien Madame ?

- Oui. Il ne s'agirait que d'une ou deux heures obligatoires par semaine, afin que les Premières Années ne se dirigent pas tout droit vers un échec imminent.

- C'est en effet ce que leur pend au nez s'ils ne travaillent pas plus.

- Oui. Et comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, ni les professeurs, ni moi ne disposons de temps pour donner ces cours de soutien…

- Donc vous avez pensé à moi pour faire ces cours de soutien ?

- C'est exact, étant donné que vous avez obtenu les meilleurs résultats aux BUSES de l'an passé et que la majorité des élèves en difficultés se trouvent être dans votre Maison. Acceptez-vous ?

- Ce ne sera pas facile mais… Je vais tenter l'expérience.

- Merci beaucoup Melle Baron !

- Par contre… J'aurais évidemment besoin d'une salle assez spacieuse pour la pratique mais aussi des bureaux pour les cours théoriques…

- Pour cela, il suffit de demander… lança mystérieusement Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

- Le premier cours de soutien aura lieu demain après-midi, les Premières Années ayant leur après-midi de libre. Une note d'information est déjà affichée dans les dortoirs ainsi qu'à d'autres endroits dans le Château. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Merci Professeur, au revoir ».

Je sortis du bureau et dans le couloir, je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore : ''Il suffit de demander…''. Ce n'était plus une énigme maintenant, tout le monde connaissait la réponse : la Salle sur Demande. Enthousiasmée, et déterminée à la trouver, je lançai tout haut :

« - ça va leur plaire !

- Samantha ? Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? » me dit une voix.

Je tournai la tête et vis Alice, qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall.

« - Alice ! Non, c'est juste que Mc Gonagall m'a chargée de donner des cours de soutien aux Premières Années et ça se passera dans la Salle sur Demande alors du coup je me disais que cette idée leur plairait et que ça les motiverait sûrement pour travailler.

- Oh c'est plutôt bien ça, niveau ''honneur'', félicitations !

- Tu vas bien ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Euh… Oui. Je voulais voir Mc Gonagall.

- Elle est dans son bureau. Pourquoi tu veux la voir ?

- Je ne veux plus être Préfète-en-Chef.

- QUOI ?! Mais… ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas ''démissionner''…

- Peu importe. J'en peux plus ! Cette histoire d'appartements privés et de nouvelles responsabilités ne fait que m'éloigner de Mario, et je ne peux plus supporter cette situation entre nous, il me manque et s'éloigne encore plus de moi chaque jour… »

Alice n'allait vraiment pas bien. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues… Elle était stressée à cause des ASPICS, Mario lui manquait, les responsabilités de Préfète-en-Chef lui pesaient, et quelque chose semblait la tourmenter… On aurait dit qu'elle se reprochait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« - Alice… Si je peux me permettre, c'est plutôt toi qui es distante avec Mario…

- Je sais. Mais le fait d'être Préfète-en-Chef ne m'aide pas du tout à arranger ça…

- Ouais je sais, les appartements privés et tout… Mais pendant les vacances, pourquoi t'es pas venue chez les Damer avec lui ? Ce ne sont pas ''les responsabilités de Préfète-en-Chef'' qui t'en ont empêché, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Alice, je ne dirais rien à personne, j'aimerais juste t'aider…

- … Tu as raison. C'était juste une excuse. Je ne pouvais pas voir Mario, j'avais trop honte…

- Mais honte de quoi ?

- Cet été, je suis allée en Chine, voir de la famille. Mais j'y suis surtout allée pour l'enterrement de ma grand-mère. J'étais tellement triste, je… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais et Mario me manquait, je n'avais personne à qui parler et… Ce garçon. Shang Ly. Il était là lui, il m'a écoutée, il m'a réconfortée… On est finalement devenus très proches… Il était vraiment gentil et… Très séduisant. Je… Tu sais Samantha, j'aime Mario, je l'aime vraiment…

- Oui Alice, je le sais. Tout le monde le sait, ça ne fait aucun doute…

- Oui mais pourtant… Malgré ça, malgré cette certitude, je l'ai laissé faire, je… J'ai rien fait… Je ne lui ai pas dit que j'étais en couple, que je ne pouvais pas me permettre mais lui, il était là, il insistait et… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas Alice, ça va s'arranger…

- Mais non Samantha ! Jamais Mario ne me le pardonnera ! Je l'ai trompé Samantha ! Trompé !

- Chuuut… Calme-toi, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Le seul moyen d'arranger tout ça est d'aller lui en parler. Si il t'aime et que toi tu l'aimes aussi, il pourra te pardonner. Ça te ronge, tu ne peux plus rester sans rien faire, il faut que tu parles de tout ça avec lui. Explique-lui ce qui ne va pas, pourquoi tu t'es éloignée de lui…

- Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… dit-elle en sanglotant. Je m'en veux tellement…

- Je le sais… Mais si tu l'aimes et si lui il t'aime vraiment, il pourra te pardonner, j'en suis sûre Alice… ça sera sûrement difficile, et ça va prendre du temps, mais il finira par te pardonner. Mais là, tu as trop de choses sur le cœur et il faut que tu lui parles de ça, ça te soulagera tu verras.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, dit-elle en se redressant. Je te remercie, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un…

- Tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais. Y'a pas de problèmes !

- Merci beaucoup ».

Elle commença à rebrousser chemin puis s'arrêta. Elle se retourna ensuite à nouveau vers moi et me dit, avant de repartir :

« - Tu sais Samantha, le mot de passe de nos appartements, à Lucas et à moi au cinquième étage… C'est ''Mario'' ».

Elle l'aimait. C'était sûr, personne ne pouvait le nier. Mais elle était humaine. Et les humains font des erreurs, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais elle l'aimait et au fond, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Si Mario l'aimait lui aussi, il devait prendre conscience de ça, et il pourra alors lui pardonner. Car au fond, ce n'est qu'une erreur, elle n'avait pas fait ça pour lui faire de mal, car elle-même allait mal à ce moment là… Et elle avait maintenant un gros poids sur la conscience et sur le cœur, elle supportait beaucoup de choses, de stress. Et les responsabilités qui lui étaient données en tant que Préfète-en-Chef n'arrangeaient rien…

Je me rendis alors au septième étage. En effet, cet étage n'était pas le plus fréquenté de l'école, personne ou presque ne s'y trouvait. J'avançais donc dans les couloirs en pensant à la salle qu'a utilisée Harry lorsqu'il dirigeait l'Armée de Dumbledore. Soudain, alors que je passais à côté d'un grand mur, j'entendis un bruit. Je me retournai alors et découvris une grande porte en train de se sculpter dans le mur. Elle s'ouvrit ensuite à moi et me fit découvrir la si célèbre salle de réunions de l'A.D. Elle était exactement comme je me la suis imaginée, exactement comme des millions d'enfants l'avaient imaginée. « ça leur plaira, j'en suis sûre » pensais-je en repartant vers la Salle Commune pour annoncer la nouvelle aux Premières Années de Gryffondor qui assisteraient aux cours de soutien.

Le lendemain midi pendant le repas, alors que mes amis et moi parlions du couple Mario/Alice, Mike Auburn vint me voir et me demanda, en me coupant la parole :

« - Au fait Samantha ! C'est dans quelle salle le soutien ?

- Tu te fiches de moi là ? T'as pas lu le parchemin accroché dans la Salle Commune ? Au septième étage dans la Salle sur Demande bougre d'idiot !

- Le bougre d'idiot ne sait pas comment on fait pour y accéder.

- Ils vont finir par me faire péter les plombs » dis-je à mes amis en soupirant.

Alors que la situation les faisait sourire, je me retournai vers le jeune Gryffondor et lui expliquai :

« - C'est simple. D'ici une heure tu vas te rendre au septième étage. Une fois là-haut, tu vas penser très fort à la salle où doit avoir lieu le soutien, et elle devrait apparaître.

- Ah ok, je vais essayer ! ».

Pendant que Mike s'éloignait pour rejoindre ses amis et sûrement leur expliquer ce que lui-même n'avait pas compris et alors que je m'apprêtai à terminer tranquillement mon repas, Sonia me dit :

« - Sam… Y'a Cathy qui s'approche doucement et aussi dangereusement de notre table… »

Je reposai à nouveau ma fourchette et me retournai. En effet, Cathy venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait droit sur moi. Je me levai alors pour ne pas qu'elle croit m'impressionner.

« - J'ai à te parler, Baron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Klaus ?!

- En privé.

- Pourquoi, tu as des choses à cacher ? Moi pas ».

Je lui avais cloué le bec. Elle maugréa avant de me balancer ses éternelles menaces :

« - Je te préviens Baron, ne fais pas trop la maligne. Si je découvre que tu te rapproches un peu trop de Lucien pendant la soirée de Slughorn, tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

- Bon sang, mais en quelle langue va falloir que je te dise que ton mec ne m'intéresse pas ?! Si c'est en Fourchelang, je suis désolée, ça rentre pas dans mes cordes.

- Espèce de pétasse ! Stupéfix !

- Protego ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Klaus ! Expelliarmus ! »

Alors qu'elle évita le sort de justesse et que mes amis s'étaient levés pour me venir en aide, Potter arriva en trombe vers nous pour stopper le combat. Il nous sépara et dit :

« - Bon sang ! Calmez-vous les filles ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?!

- Mr Potter, c'est Cathy qui est arrivée et a menacé Samantha ! intervint Sonia.

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois, ajouta son grand-frère.

- C'est vrai Melle Baron ? me demanda le professeur en me relâchant.

- Oui, professeur.

- Alors dans ce cas, vous aurez le droit à une retenue ce soir avec Rusard Melle Klaus. Et j'enlève 15points à Serpentard ! »

Il emmena Cathy hors de la Grande Salle et je pus enfin me remettre à table.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? demandai-je en rigolant à mes amis.

- On parlait de Mario et Alice, me dit Camille. Tiens, justement les voila ».

La Serdaigle et le Gryffondor entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent tous les deux au bout de la table des Serdaigle pour manger et… Discuter. Alice commença la première à parler, je supposai qu'elle révélait tout à Mario. Elle parla longtemps sans que Mario ne réponde. Elle finit par s'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux, attendant une réaction de la part de son petit-ami. Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle tenta de lui prendre la main mais celui-ci la retira et sortit brusquement de la Grande Salle. Alice venait de fondre en larmes, je me dirigeai alors vite vers elle pour la soutenir. Sonia, Lucas, Camille, Tom, Anthony et Patrick nous rejoignirent aussitôt.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Alice ? Vous avez rompu ? s'empressa de questionner Camille.

- Camille ! Il vaut mieux qu'on laisse Samantha lui parler, dit Sonia.

- T'en fais pas Alice, quoi qu'il arrive, ça va bien finir par s'arranger » dit Anthony calmement à la Serdaigle.

J'adorais Anthony pour ça. C'était une sorte de confident, de grand-frère. Il était aussi très mature, d'où la confiance qu'on pouvait lui faire.

« - Allez, on te laisse Lili, t'en fais pas ! » dit Tom en faisant preuve de compréhension.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous réinstallés à la table, j'accompagnai Alice dehors, dans la cour centrale pour que nous puissions parler en paix.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Exactement ce que je t'ai dit hier… Je lui ai pourtant dit que je l'aimais, j'ai voulus lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment voulu ce qu'il s'était passé, que je n'allais pas bien à ce moment là mais que je regrettais parce que c'était lui que j'aimais mais il n'a pas parlé une seule fois… Et quand j'ai essayé de lui prendre la main…

- Il est parti.

- Oui… dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

- Chuuut… T'en fais pas Alice… Peut-être qu'il lui faut juste du temps pour digérer tout ça, il va se calmer après… Puis il va sûrement en parler à Lucas et ce dernier va peut-être tenter de calmer le jeu de son côté.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne me pardonne pas…

- Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant. Tu veux m'accompagner à mon cours de soutien ? Ça te changera les idées.

- Nan j'peux pas désolée, j'avais prévu d'aller réviser mes ASPICS à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la soirée de Slug, ce soir.

- D'accord. Je vais t'accompagner à la bibliothèque alors ».

Nous nous y rendîmes alors et après qu'Alice m'ait remerciée, je me rendis en courant au septième étage. Je devais être dans la Salle sur Demande avant les Premières Années. Il me semblait qu'ils avaient galéré avant de trouver la Salle car je m'y suis trouvée seule pendant un long moment avant que les premiers élèves n'arrivent. J'en avais donc profité pour mettre en place les chaudrons. Après avoir fait l'appel, j'expliquai aux Premières Années :

« - Bon. Comme vous pouvez le constater, tous les cours de soutien que j'exercerai se dérouleront ici, dans la Salle sur Demande.

- On se croirait à l'Armée de Dumbledore ! lança une élève.

- Ouah c'est trop bien !

- C'est trop beau !

- On va pouvoir apprendre à se battre !

- Comme Harry Potter ! »

Contente que l'idée de Dumbledore concernant la Salle sur Demande ait fait mouche, j'expliquai aux élèves que ce premier cours de soutien serait destiné à préparer de la potion d'amnésie. A mon plus grand étonnement, ils se mirent tous à pied d'œuvre pour préparer la potion. Je dus répéter la recette deux fois mais, malgré quelques chaudrons explosés et de nombreuses robes tachées, les élèves continuèrent de travailler dans la bonne humeur. La petite sœur de Thelma Bones, Irma, mettait tout son cœur dans la préparation de sa potion et semblait déterminée à surmonter ses difficultés. Je dus m'interposer entre Enzo Padmoridio et son ami Edouard Birt, qui avaient décidé de s'arroser avec le contenu de leur chaudron. Mais à part ça, le reste du cours se termina correctement, sans qu'il y ait trop de dégâts.

« - Je suis bien contente que tout le monde se soit rendu à ce premier cours, et j'espère bien vous revoir tous après les vacances. Souvenez-vous que si vous décidez de sécher, le Directeur de votre Maison en sera informé. Enfin bref, la prochaine fois on continuera encore avec la potion d'amnésie et une fois qu'elle sera à peu près maîtrisée par tous, on pourra changer de sujet. Au revoir à tous ! Oh, Enzo et Edouard, vous me ferez le plaisir de m'aider à nettoyer la salle s'il vous plaît ».

* * *

_Je sais que dans les livres, la Salle de Demande n'apparaît pas comme ça, mais j'ai décidé de choisir la version du film car c'est celle que je préfère ;) _

_Des avis ?_

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Haha, le temps de réaction, il est toujours un peu long lol ;) Non en effet, Rogue est bien mort :(  
Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas cool pour Alice, surtout qu'elle aime vraiment Mario... Mais j'en avais marre des couples tous beaux tous parfaits (je dis ça mais Sam et Ian sont séparés xD). Mais t'en fais pas, ça va s'arranger ;)  
Pour les premières années... Suspens ! :p Mais Sam va avoir besoin de courage, elle te remercie mdr.  
Ah c'est tout ? Je pensais que dans les livres il y avait aussi une histoire de tableau.. M'enfin.  
Merci ! :D Bisous !

**Ysodehaine** : Ooooh ! Merci beaucoup, ce que tu me dis me fait extrêmement plaisir. Et c'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, bisous !_  
_

**zazou :** Ah, tu trouves ? C'est vrai que Lucas est quelqu'un de bien, mais c'est le grand-frère de sa Meilleure Amie (tu vas me dire : qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rien, en effet x) et donc il jouera plus le rôle d'ami, enfin de pote pour Sam. Je préfère te le dire direct pour ne pas te décevoir ;) Merci de ta petite review, n'hésite pas à m'en laisser sur la suite ! :D


	32. Alexis, ce n'est pas le pire

**Chapitre 32 : « Alexis, ce n'est pas le pire… »**

Une fois que les derniers soient sortis de la Salle sur Demande, je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir pour me changer avant la soirée de Slug. Une fois habillée de mon jean et de mon pull marron, je sortis de la Salle Commune et fus à nouveau surprise par… Alexis.

« - Bon sang mais Alexis tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois que je sors ?! Tu me suis ou quoi ?!

- Non, je voulais juste qu'on aille ensemble chez Slug.

- Bah alors préviens-moi ! Ça m'évitera d'avoir de telles frayeurs à chaque fois que je sors de ma Salle Commune !

- Tu as peur de moi ? me lança le Poufsouffle malicieusement pendant qu'on commençait à marcher.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

- Tu sursautes à chaque fois que tu me vois.

- Pfff pas du tout : je sursaute à chaque fois que tu me surprends à la sortie de ma Salle Commune, m'empressai-je de répondre.

- Dis-donc, t'aurais des dents, tu mordrais toi.

- Ouais alors fais attention, grrr !

- Mmmh, c'était sexy ! » me lança-t-il en sortant sa langue.

Gênée, je pressai le pas pour me rendre chez Slug. Mais il me rattrapa en courant et, avant que je puisse frapper à la porte, me proposa :

« - On s'assoit à côté ?

- N'y pense pas » rétorquai-je aussitôt.

Seulement, une fois que le professeur Slughorn nous ait invités à entrer, je pus découvrir qu'Alexis et moi étions les derniers attendus et les deux seules places libres qu'il restait étaient l'une à côté de l'autre… Je m'empressai de prendre celle à côté d'Alice. Une fois installée, je pus découvrir les autres membres du Club de Slug : Lucien Judger évidemment, Sandra Leeze, une septième année de Serpentard qui voulait être médicommage, Jim James, le jeune attrapeur des Serdaigle, et Jane Halen, la Préfète des Poufsouffle. Slug parla avec tout le monde, puis il me demanda :

« - Et vous Melle Baron, avec de telles prouesses dans les cours, que comptez-vous faire à la sortie de l'école ? »

Surprise par la question et ne sachant absolument pas quoi répondre, je ne pus que dire :

« - Euh… Disons que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé encore et pour l'instant, je tiens à assurer correctement ma fonction de Préfète…

- Oui, la Directrice m'a informé que vous donniez des cours de soutien aux Premières Années. Le premier a eu lieu cet après-midi c'est cela ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Oui voila. Euh pour une première fois, j'ai trouvé que c'était vraiment bien et contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts… Nous avons travaillé sur la potion d'amnésie aujourd'hui.

- Oh formidable ! Ils en avaient bien besoin croyez-moi ! Et comment se sont-ils débrouillés ?

- Irma Bones semble déterminée à prendre le dessus sur ses difficultés. C'est elle qui a le mieux réussi la potion aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai l'intention de continuer à travailler dessus avec eux tant qu'ils ne la maîtrisent pas mieux.

- C'est une très bonne initiative de votre part. Vous allez donc faire la ronde après cette soirée ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Alexis.

- Non professeur, ce soir ce sont Lucas et William qui font la ronde mais… Samantha et moi irons faire la prochaine » répondit le Poufsouffle en me faisant du pied.

Gênée, je retirai vivement ma jambe de celle d'Alexis, qui souriait. Énervée, je me redressai sur ma chaise et en profitai pour lui marcher fortement sur le pied. Il retint alors un petit cri et me chuchota :

« - Mais tu es violente !

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Alexis.

- Arrêter quoi ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, je te demande d'arrêter de me draguer !

- Mais… Je ne te drague pas. Tu te fais des idées ma jolie. Enfin bon, je peux toujours m'arranger pour que ton rêve devienne réalité…

- Certainement pas ! ».

C'est lorsque Slughorn prit la parole que je compris qu'il nous avait regardé nous parler en chuchotant.

« - Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je vous libère et que vous alliez tous vous coucher maintenant. La prochaine soirée aura lieu la veille de Noël. Pour ceux qui restent, il faut venir accompagné. Passez une bonne nuit ! »

Lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il fallait venir accompagné à sa soirée de Noël, Slughorn avait un clin d'œil à Alexis. Outrée, je saluai le professeur et sortis en vitesse de la salle pour me rendre à mon dortoir. Mais Alexis me rattrapa encore en courant. J'étais furieuse.

« - Nan mais toi, va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes ! Tous les membres du Club de Slug vont croire qu'on sort ensemble maintenant à cause de tes conneries ! T'es vraiment un idiot, tu peux pas me laisser tranquille !

- Quoi mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Tu me plais, c'est tout !

- Mais moi je veux que tu me laisses !

- Arrête de mordre la tigresse !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! T'es… T'es vraiment un idiot !

- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me qualifier ? Avoue que tu ne restes pas insensible à mon charme, dit-il en se crânant.

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Prends pas tes rêves pour une réalité !

- Et toi ne considère pas que sortir avec moi est un cauchemar ! Tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

- Quoi ? Que tu te prends pour un Dieu vivant ? Merci, je l'avais déjà remarqué, répondis-je avec un ton sarcastique.

- Non… Ce que je voulais te dire c'est…

- Bah accouche !

- C'est que sortir avec moi sera toujours mieux que vivre par procuration.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là ?

- Bah… Je sais bien que tu corresponds avec ton fameux Ian Matthew, à New York. Mais tu devrais peut-être te dire que là-bas, il y a pas mal de filles et, tu as beau être jolie, y'a beaucoup mieux que toi, surtout à New York et ça m'étonnerait que tes lettres l'empêchent de goûter à ce qu'il passe sous son nez, il a du t'oub… »

VLAN ! Sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, je lui mis une grande baffe sur la joue. Je repartis alors vers mon dortoir en lui lançant :

« - Tu l'as pas volée celle-là ! »

Je rentrai dans le dortoir en claquant violemment la porte, ce qui réveilla Sonia.

« - Bon sang Sam mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Cancrelat répugnant ! Non mais quel idiot !

- Mais de qui tu parles ?!

- Je te jure Sonia, va pas falloir qu'il m'approche de trop près ce mec ! Il m'horripile !

- MAIS DE QUI TU PARLES ?! »

Entendre ma Meilleure Amie crier me remit les idées en place. Je m'assis alors sur mon lit et lui expliquai calmement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alexis. Elle me regarda alors et se mit à exploser de rire.

« - Mais bon sang Sonia c'est pas drôle !

- Mais si Samantha, c'est même hilarant ! Il est trop drôle ce type !

- Mais tu as vu comment il est avec moi ? C'est pas normal !

- Mais tu devrais être touchée Sam, tu lui plais ! T'es vraiment coincée quand tu t'y mets !

- ça n'a rien à voir, Sonia mais… Il y a Ian…

- Ian ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'il ne t'a pas envoyé de lettre ? Oublie-le bon sang ! Tu le disais toi-même, les relations à distance ça peut pas marcher ! »

Sur ce coup là, Sonia n'avait pas tort. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que Ian ne m'avait pas envoyé de lettre et puis elle avait raison, je ne cessais de répéter ça l'année dernière…

« - Et puis Alexis, c'est un peu le tombeur de l'école, toutes les filles lui courent après ! Tu devrais vraiment en profiter ! »

Sur ce coup là aussi, elle n'avait pas tort. C'est vrai que toutes les filles couraient après lui, il était vraiment ''Le Beau Gosse''. Comme Sirius Black à son époque ! Et puis… Tout comme les autres filles, je devais avouer que je ne restais pas insensible à son charme, même s'il avait le don pour m'agacer… Je ne répondis pas à Sonia, trop fière pour admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Et je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de m'excuser de la gifle auprès d'Alexis, toujours par fierté. Mais je n'eus pas à le faire car au retour de vacances, il revint à la charge :

« - Salut Sam ! Oublie pas qu'on doit faire la prochaine ronde ensemble ! »

« Bon sang, il a pas oublié ! » pensai-je avec exaspération et plaisir à la fois. Mais bon, il fallait qu'il attende Vendredi car Jane et Alice faisaient les rondes de Lundi et Mardi, Lucas faisait celle de Mercredi avec William et celle de Jeudi avec Alice.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, je le vis en train de parler avec Sonia. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent ma présence, ils se saluèrent vite et chacun se rassit à sa table. Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'interroger ma Meilleure Amie :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as été dire à Alexis ?!

- Mais rien, Sam. Tu deviens parano toi !

- Arrête Sonia, je vous ai vu parler avant que j'arrive.

- On ne parlait pas forcément de toi. Tiens, voila Alice et Mario !

- Sonia, change pas de suj… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car en tournant la tête, je remarquai que Mario et Alice se dirigeaient ensemble vers notre table, main dans la main. Alice s'assit à côté de moi, toute souriante, et me dit aussitôt :

« - Samantha, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! Tout s'est arrangé avec Mario, on s'est vus pendant les vacances et il a comprit que j'avais fait une erreur. Il l'a acceptée et me l'a pardonnée, il ne m'en veut plus, tout est redevenu comme avant !

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça allait bien finir par s'arranger ! En tout cas, je suis super contente pour toi et pour vous.

- C'est en partie grâce à toi, merci beaucoup ! »

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle et cette fois-ci, je fis en sorte qu'Alexis ne me surprenne pas à la sortie de ma Salle Commune. J'avais même décidé d'être en avance et de l'attendre devant sa Salle Commune. Et les rôles s'échangèrent :

« - Oh ! Samantha tu m'as fait peur !

- C'était histoire de changer la sale habitude que tu avais prise, répondis-je en riant.

- T'inquiète, je ne le referai plus. On commence ?

- On est là pour ça hein !

- Comment ça s'est passé le soutien de cet après-midi ?

- Les Premières Années arrivent presque tous à préparer la potion d'amnésie. Mike Auburn, tu sais, le pétrifié, l'a parfaitement préparée, j'étais vraiment fière d'eux !

- Oui, et Irma a dit à table ce soir qu'elle s'en sortait très bien maintenant.

- Oui oui c'est vrai ça !

- Tu peux être fière, ils n'échoueront pas à leurs examens de fin d'année comme ça.

- C'est mon but. Je pense que les profs comptent sur moi grâce à ces cours de soutien donc mon but est d'augmenter leur niveau.

- ça semble fonctionner, tu peux être très fière !

- Merci Ale…

- Petrificus Totalus ! »

Mon corps se raidit soudain, je tombai au sol et je pus découvrir Alexis qui se battait contre Cathy Klaus :

« - Stupéfix ! lança-t-il.

- Protego ! Expelliarmus ! »

Alexis put éviter le dernier sort en se jetant au sol mais en se relevant, Cathy lui lança un « rictusempra » sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Elle se dirigea alors vers moi, sans que je ne puisse me défendre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me lancer le moindre sort, elle se fit stupéfixer par Alexis, qui venait de se relever.

« - Finite »

Je pus enfin me relever.

« - Merci Alexis, j'ai vraiment eu peur… J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer… Oh mais tu saignes ! »

Il se toucha le derrière du crâne et se rendit compte que sa main était ensanglantée.

« - Euh ouais, j'ai dû me cogner la tête quand elle m'a lancé le rictusempra…

- Quelle garce ! Laisse-moi voir… »

Parfaitement consciente de ce que je faisais, je plaçai mes deux mains sur sa blessure. Une légère lumière blanche jaillit de mes mains et la blessure se referma instantanément.

« - Je… Je ne sens plus rien… me dit le Poufsouffle. J'ai senti comme un souffle frais et puis… Plus rien.

- Euh… Oui. J'ai lancé un sortilège pour te soigner.

- Ah bon ? Je ne t'ai entendu prononcer aucune incantation.

- C'est ta blessure qui a du toucher un peu l'oreille, et tu n'as pas entendu, c'est pour ça…

- Alors toi aussi… » murmura une voix.

Je me retournai et vis Cathy qui, contrairement à ce que je croyais, n'était pas du tout évanouie mais venait juste de se relever et prenait la fuite.

« - Klaus ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

- Laisse tomber Sam, on pourra pas la rattraper… Mieux vaut qu'on prévienne Slug et Mc Gonagall demain. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par ''toi aussi'' ?

- Euh… Bah j'en ai aucune idée… »

Je venais peut-être d'utiliser mon don, mais il ne fallait pas qu'Alexis le sache. Cathy Klaus venait sûrement déjà de deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et bizarrement, plein de doutes me vinrent à l'esprit : aussi mauvaise qu'elle était, ne serait-elle pas une future mangemort ? Et pourquoi m'agressait-elle autant cette année ? Depuis que tous ces mangemorts s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban, il se passait beaucoup trop de choses étranges… L'ouverture du District Magic, tous ces transferts, Ian qui ne m'envoyait plus de lettres… ça ne pouvait pas être que de simples coïncidences… Je sentis soudain la tête me tourner et je tombai. Mais Alexis me rattrapa et s'empressa de me demander :

« - Samantha, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle ! Et tu as failli t'évanouir !

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie, ça doit être le choc.

- Non ! Non, non ça va aller je, j'ai juste besoin de sommeil… »

Je venais juste de me rendre compte qu'Alexis me tenait toujours dans ses bras et que son visage était tout prêt du mien. Voyant que je ne disais encore rien, il me demanda :

« - Samantha ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnai un baiser. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, surtout vu la relation qu'on avait. Et à vrai dire, je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi j'avais fait ça… J'avais juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je me sentirais bien… Parce que depuis le début de l'année, je me sentais bien seule… Toutes les responsabilités que j'avais m'épuisaient et j'avais passé très peu de temps en compagnie de mes amis. Ian me manquait terriblement et Alexis… Il était là, lui. Et je ne pouvais pas le nier, il était vraiment séduisant et m'attirait… Il fallait le dire, sa peau mâte, son regard si pénétrant et puissant… Tout ça lui donnait un charme fou et… J'étais séduite. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il me raccompagna jusque devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, main dans la main, comme si cela faisait des années que l'on se connaissait et qu'on était ensemble. Et c'est aussi tout naturellement que nous allions ensemble à la soirée de Noël de Slug. Pour l'occasion, j'avais mis une petite robe bustier souple faite de voile. Elle était violette et un gros ruban violet foncé avec une fleur faisait office de ceinture pour la taille. Il était venu me chercher devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il me complimenta jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans la salle où avait lieu la réception. En arrivant, on salua tous les autres invités ainsi que le Professeur Slughorn. Alice était venue en compagnie de Mario, Jane en compagnie de William, Sandra était venue avec un autre Serpentard que je ne connaissais pas, et Jim était venu en compagnie d'une certaine Mélinda, qui était elle-aussi à Serdaigle. J'observais les environs et arrêtai mon regard dans un coin de la salle que je reconnu immédiatement : c'est là qu'Hermione s'était cachée avec Harry pour échapper à Mc Laggen lorsqu'ils étaient eux-aussi en sixième année. Mais c'était surtout là que ce dernier avait… Vomi sur Rogue ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en m'imaginant la scène.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles ? me demanda Alexis.

- Oh, parce que j'étais en train de m'ima… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car je venais de voir Lucien entrer dans la salle en compagnie de… Cathy. Alexis remarqua mon malaise et passa son bras autour de ma taille. C'est étrange mais je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Comme s'il suffisait qu'il soit prêt de moi pour que tout aille mieux. Peut-être parce qu'il était d'un an mon ainé… En fait, Alexis me faisait oublier le manque que Ian avait provoqué en partant. Mais pendant tout le reste de la soirée, malgré qu'Alexis soit resté prêt de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Cathy toute la soirée, de la surveiller. Elle avait fait comme si je n'étais pas là, et Alexis m'avait dit de faire de même. Peut-être que je devenais parano en effet… Suite à sa dernière attaque, Cathy avait été renvoyée pendant une semaine et elle n'avait pas retenté quoique ce soit.

« - Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, dis-je à Alexis.

- Pour te refaire une beauté ? Tu n'en a pas besoin si ça peut te rassurer.

- Oui et non » lui répondis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

En fait, j'allais aux toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. En effet, j'avais senti la tête me tourner une fois de plus. Forcément, une fois que j'eus passé de l'eau sur mon visage, il me fallait réellement ''me refaire une beauté'' comme disait Alexis. Et alors que je finissais de me remettre du rouge à lèvres, Cathy débarqua dans les toilettes en raillant :

« - Je sais qui tu es !

- Oui… Tu as deviné toute seule que je m'appelle Samantha Baron et que je suis une sorcière qui étudie à Poudlard. Je te félicite Klaus, répondis-je à la Serpentarde sur un ton sarcastique.

- Pauvre idiote… Tu pensais pouvoir cacher longtemps que tu étais la petite-fille de Marc Baron ?

- Je ne cache rien du tout. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais la Serpentarde ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Elle comptait bien m'entendre avouer que je possédais moi aussi le don de guérisseur… Alors elle me rattrapa par la main et pointa sa baguette sur moi. Mais m'immobiliser d'une seule main n'était pas très malin de sa part car de l'autre, je sortis ma baguette. Elle me lâcha alors aussitôt et recula.

« - Je te déconseille de m'attaquer une fois de plus, Klaus. Cette fois-ci nous sommes à armes égales ».

Sachant qu'armée de ma baguette, elle ne ferait pas le poids contre moi, elle rangea la sienne et sortit des toilettes, furieuse. Je sortis à mon tour et retrouvai Alexis.

« - ça va ? Tu en as mis du temps !

- Oui… Disons qu'on m'a bloqué la sortie.

- ?

- Cathy.

- Elle a encore essayé de t'attaquer ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'en ai empêché ».

Nous n'avons pas revu Cathy de la soirée. Lucien était même venu nous voir pour nous demander si on l'avait vue. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas parlé de cette énième altercation dans les toilettes, mais j'avais bien l'intention d'aller ''porter plainte'' auprès de Mc Gonagall et ce, dès le lendemain. Et donc le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner, j'expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à mes amis et Sonia décida de m'accompagner avec Alice, Lucas et Alexis dans le bureau de la Directrice. Une fois là-bas, j'exposai ma situation devant la vieille sorcière et mes amis ''témoignèrent''. Puis Mc Gonagall dit :

« - Ne vous en faites pas Melle Baron. Je suis actuellement en train d'organiser son transfert. Melle Klaus n'étudiera plus à Poudlard, mais au District Magic, à New York. Vos ennuis avec elle sont donc bel et bien terminés ! »

Alors là, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ça y est ! C'était enfin terminé ! Mon nouveau bonheur allait pouvoir se poursuivre.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Ah oui je te comprends. En fait, je n'aime pas trop Alexis. Oui, oui, j'ai un sale tic qui veut que j'invente des personnages que je n'aime pas mdr ^^ Mais je comprends que tu aies du mal à te prononcer sur le fait qu'il soit en couple avec Samantha. Le truc c'est qu'Alexis est le gars populaire, qui fait tout pour se faire remarquer, en particulier en ce qui concerne les filles. Qui plus est, il profite de ce statut. Tout l'inverse de Ian qui était plutôt du genre réservé et timide. De plus, Alexis n'est pas très sérieux en ce qui concerne sa scolarité. S'il a un an de plus que Sam et qu'il est pourtant dans sa même année, c'est parce qu'il a redoublé son année de BUSEs. Faut le faire hein ! Il a redoublé uniquement parce qu'il profitait de son statut de "super star" et qu'il a pensé que ça pourrait l'immuniser face aux examens. Erreur. Tout l'inverse de Ian, qui était un garçon autant sérieux à l'école qu'avec les filles. Donc je comprends que tu aies du mal avec Alexis, Samantha pense être bien avec lui, mais tu jugeras de la suite toi-même, je te fais confiance pour ça ! ;)  
J'ai adoré cette scène dans le film 6 aussi ! Un très beau cadeau des scénaristes, en effet ;)  
Oui, Cathy va à New York. Pour l'instant...  
Je vois que tu as du flair, alors je n'en dis pas plus. Merci de continuer de me suivre ! :D


	33. Le Bonheur ne dure qu'un temps

_Je vous poste un chapitre aujourd'hui. C'est encore grâce à Amandine, qui me pousse à publier. Aussi, je te le dédicace ma belle ! :D  
_

_[genre, star de cinéma... xD]  
_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, c'est un de mes préférés._

* * *

**Chapitre 33 : « Le Bonheur ne dure qu'un temps… »**

Tout allait pour le mieux. Je profitai de mes amis, je profitai de la vie. Valérie avait pardonné à Arielle, et elles traînaient toutes les deux avec nous. Les Premières Années ne m'exaspéraient plus autant, les cours de soutien de passaient même très bien. Lucien était venu s'excuser du comportement que son ex petite-amie avait eu envers moi. Comportement qu'il ignorait jusqu'au moment où il a apprit qu'elle avait demandé son transfert. J'éprouvais de réels sentiments pour Alexis. Et nous faisions nos rondes main dans la main. En fait c'était simple, depuis que j'étais avec Alexis, je me sentais revivre. La solitude m'avait laissée, je pouvais dire que tout se passait bien. Je continuais d'obtenir de bons résultats dans toutes les matières et le troisième trimestre venait tout juste de commencer. Mais une lettre, une seule vint tout bouleverser :

_« Samantha, _

_Je tiens absolument à m'excuser du temps que j'ai mis pour te répondre… Lyxale nous a appris la légilimancie. Cela m'a demandé beaucoup, beaucoup de travail mais grâce à eux, j'ai réussi. Ici, on ne prend pas de vacances (on en aura bientôt, d'après Tnot), les cours sont très intensifs. C'est pour cela que le peu de fois où j'ai eu le droit de me reposer, j'ai préféré dormir plutôt que répondre à ta dernière lettre. Alors je vais le faire maintenant : _

_Tu es dans le Club de Slug ? Je te félicite ! C'était évident que tu y sois bien sûr, mais tu mérites des félicitations. Comment se sont passées les soirées ? Et comment tu t'en sors avec les Premières Années ? Ça s'est arrangé ? _

_Dans notre école, un tableau des meilleurs élèves est apparu. C'est Tnot qui a fait le classement. Je suis le premier de la liste, suivi de… Ta sœur ! Incroyable, non ? Il semblerait que Sartrev l'ait bien coachée et qu'elle maîtrise maintenant ses pouvoirs ! Après elle, nulle autre que Kévin Sochet, suivi de sa sœur et de… Cathy ! Oui, Cathy Klaus, elle a été transférée au District Magic et a très vite su rattraper son retard et se trouve maintenant dans le ''Top 5'' comme dirait Tnot. Sartrev m'entraîne bien au combat, je suis le meilleur duelliste de l'école. Lorsqu'on se situe dans ce fameux Top 5, on a le droit d'avoir des cours particuliers avec les différents profs. Par exemple, Sartrev m'entraîne deux heures de plus au combat et Lyxale m'aide à améliorer mon talent de legilimens. Mais je crois qu'il y a des rats dans l'école, j'en ai vu un courir l'autre jour dans le couloir qui mène au bureau de Directeur. _

_Qu'a fait Cathy pour se retrouver au District Magic ?_

_Embrasse bien tout le monde de ma part. _

_Tu fais partie de tout le monde. En tout cas de tout le mien. _

_Ian. »_

J'étais complètement déstabilisée par cette lettre. Mes elle ne fit pas que ça, tous mes anciens doutes refaisaient surface : Pourquoi Cathy avait-elle subitement demandé son transfert au District Magic, juste après avoir découvert mon don ? Pourquoi cette école avait-elle ouvert, juste après que les mangemorts se soient échappé d'Azkaban ? Et pourquoi, dans le Top 5 de cette école, figuraient le nom de tous les élèves qui avaient été transférés de Poudlard au District Magic ? Et pourquoi, alors que j'étais heureuse avec Alexis, Ian réapparaissait ? Mais bon sang que se passait-il ?! J'ai reçu la lettre de Ian un samedi, et je fis part de mes doutes à Sonia lorsque l'on se retrouva toutes les deux dans la cour centrale :

« - …

- Sonia ? Sonia, dis-moi ce que tu en penses au moins !

- Je… Je sais pas Samantha… Je t'avoue que tout ça me paraît étrange aussi… J'ai du mal à croire que ce ne soient que des coïncidences…

- Voila ! On est d'accord ! Il faut que je prévienne Ian.

- Et Alexis ?

- Quoi, Alexis ?

- Bah tu vas faire quoi là ? Dire que tu t'inquiètes pour Ian, dire qu'il te manque et que tu veux qu'il revienne ? Si tu continues de correspondre avec lui Samantha, tout redeviendra comme au début de l'année, tu t'isoleras et tu ne seras plus toi-même…

- Mais tu veux que je ne fasse rien c'est ça ? C'est évident qu'une menace plane sur nous Sonia… Je n'aime pas savoir que Cathy, qui a découvert mon don, se retrouve là-bas, non seulement avec Ian, mais avec tous ces profs bizarres…

- Mais comment tu peux être sûre qu'elle ait découvert ton don ?!

- Et comment tu peux traduire le fait qu'elle ait tout de suite parlé de mon grand-père ?!

- Écoute Samantha, je ne peux pas expliquer tous ces faits. Mais avant de répondre à Ian, je te conseille de parler de tout ça à ta grand-mère. Si Cathy a vraiment découvert ton don, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse t'aider et te dire quoi faire. Tu sais que si quelqu'un de mauvais le découvre, tu peux courir un risque et…

- Je te remercie Sonia, j'étais au courant de ça ! Bon sang mais on dirait que tu ne veux pas me croire !

- Mais bien sûr que si que je te crois ! Seulement, je pense à ta sécurité avant tout et je ne veux pas que tu t'emballes trop vite et que ça te ridiculise ou pire encore, que ça te détruise… Ian a l'air d'avoir mit beaucoup d'espoir dans cette école, comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir si tu lui dit qu'il y court un danger et qu'il doit s'en aller de là ?

- Je… Je sais pas… En fait, je ne sais plus… La distance nous a séparés mais depuis qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai l'impression de ne plus le connaître…

- Samantha, avant de lui répondre, je te demande de réfléchir, de prendre ton temps. Uniquement dans ton bien. Parle d'abord de Cathy à ta grand-mère, et on verra pour répondre à Ian ensuite ».

Sonia avait raison. Je m'emballai peut-être trop vite. Je décidai alors de suivre ses conseils, parce que c'était ma Meilleure Amie et que je savais bien qu'elle voulait mon bien et mon bonheur. Je me rendis alors jusque dans mon dortoir en sa compagnie et appelai ma grand-mère :

« - Grand-mère ? Grand-mère Gaëtane ?

- Samantha ! Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

- Bien mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

- Je t'écoute ».

Et je lui expliquai alors toute la situation. Des agressions de Cathy jusqu'aux doutes qu'elle avait fait naître au sujet de mon don. Ma grand-mère comprit tout de suite et me dit :

« - Mc Gonagall est présente ?

- Non, elle ne reviendra que Lundi.

- Écoute moi bien Samantha. Il faut la mettre au courant. Ainsi qu'Harry. Ils doivent être au courant pour ton don. Non seulement pour ta propre sécurité, mais aussi pour celle de toutes les personnes, professeurs ou élèves, de Poudlard. Car si quelqu'un souhaite s'en prendre à toi, et je t'avoue que je pense plus particulièrement à Greyback et ses… ''amis'', il n'hésitera pas une seconde à s'en prendre à tout ce qu'il se trouvera sur son passage. Que ce soit les murs de ce château ou tes amis. Crois-moi, il faut prendre ça au sérieux, si ces personnes veulent s'en prendre à toi, elles ne reculeront devant rien… Tu sais que ces gens sont complètement…

- Fous… Je sais Grand-mère…

- Je serai là Lundi. On ira ensemble dans son bureau et on parlera de tout ça. Mais tu es consciente qu'il faut que je prévienne ta mère ?

- Oui… Mais j'ai peur qu'elle s'inquiète…

- Elle le sera. Parce qu'elle est ta mère. Mais on doit la mettre au courant. Tu n'as pas été top sur ce coup-là, Sam… »

Je savais pertinemment que ma grand-mère avait raison. Je n'utilisais jamais mon don et là, la seule fois où j'ai trouvé le moyen de le faire, c'était devant une fille qui ne cessait de me vouloir du mal… Je me sentais affreusement coupable. Car en me mettant en danger, je mettais tous mes proches et tout mon entourage en danger également… Et alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, Sonia passa son bras autour des miens, posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ma grand-mère dit alors :

« - Je sais que tu t'en veux Samantha. Mais dis-toi que c'est une erreur. Une erreur de parcours. Tu as fait cette erreur, certes. Mais tu l'as faite parce que tu es humaine. Et les humains font des erreurs, même quand ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, ça fait partie de la vie. Mais maintenant que l'erreur est faite, on va tout mettre en œuvre pour la réparer. Et ça ne nous empêchera pas de continuer d'avancer dans la vie, ensemble.

- Je te promets que je ferai tout pour arranger la situation. Je te le promets Grand-mère.

- Je le sais. Aller, je dois te laisser maintenant. A lundi ma chérie.

- Je t'aime… Dis-le à Maman aussi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ».

J'avais rendez-vous avec la Directrice juste après le cours de DCFM de la matinée. A la fin de celui-ci, alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires, Potter annonça :

« - Nous consacrerons l'essentiel du dernier trimestre à travailler sur les patronus. Autant dans la théorie que dans la pratique. Aussi je vous conseille de vous documenter sur le sujet afin de ne pas vous retrouver complètement ignorant lorsque nous commencerons à travailler dessus.

- Les patronus ? Génial ! me dit Sonia. J'ai trop hâte de savoir faire apparaître le mien ! Celui de mon frère est un lion, je me demande comment sera le mien… Pas toi, Sam ?

- Euh… Si, si bien sûr. Ce ne sera pas un travail facile, mais j'ai quand même hâte d'essayer.

- Oh, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu y arriveras, c'est sûr !

- Si tu le dis…

- Tu es préoccupée par le rendez-vous, c'est ça ?

- …

- Sam… T'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer…

- Voila Potter. Je vous rejoins au déjeuner.

- A tout à l'heure ma belle, me répondit ma Meilleure Amie. Et les gars ! Les patronus ! Ce sera super comme travail !

- Il semblerait que Melle Damer soit enthousiasmée par le fait de savoir que nous travaillerons sur les patronus » me dit notre célèbre professeur de DCFM.

Pour toute réponse, j'offris un sourire à mon professeur. Il se doutait bien que le rendez-vous qui allait suivre me préoccupait et sur le chemin, il me demanda quelques explications. En effet, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi la Directrice nous avait convoqués. Je lui expliquai alors la situation et, une fois devant l'aigle, il dit :

« - Mmmh… Je vois. Ne vous en faites pas, nous trouverons une solution. Transfiguration ! »

Après qu'il ait prononcé le mot de passe, nous prîmes place sur les escaliers qui nous conduisirent jusque devant la porte ouverte du bureau de la Directrice. Cette dernière nous invita à entrer, et demanda à Potter de fermer la porte. J'embrassai ma grand-mère qui, juste après, parla de mon don à la Directrice et à Potter. Dans son tableau, Dumbledore était bien sûr très attentif. Mais ce n'était pas le seul. En effet, lorsque ma grand-mère évoqua mon don de guérisseuse transmis par mon grand-père, Rogue sembla très intéressé et à la fois étonné par le sujet. Il me regardait d'ailleurs toujours avec ce même air étrange, qui me mettait si mal à l'aise. Je pus voir Dumbledore échanger un regard avec lui. J'avais l'impression que les deux anciens Directeurs me cachaient quelque chose, et je devais avouer que cela m'agaçait. Qui plus est, je ne pouvais pas obtenir de réponses devant toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau. Mc Gonagall me demanda ensuite de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cathy Klaus et, une fois que ma grand-mère et moi eûmes achevé notre récit et fait part de nos doutes sur le District Magic, Potter prit la parole :

« - Il me semble aussi évident que Melle Klaus ait deviné que vous possédez aussi ce don, Melle Baron. Et je dois vous avouer que moi-même je ne pense pas que l'évasion de tous ces mangemorts et l'ouverture du District Magic soient des coïncidences.

- Nous devons absolument tout faire pour vous protéger Melle Baron. Mais vous êtes consciente que la sécurité à Poudlard sera plus resserrée, car nous devons aussi protéger tous vos camardes et tout le personnel présent dans le château, ajouta la Directrice.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… Par ma simple présence, toute l'école est en danger…

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable, Melle Baron. Il vous faut maintenant apprendre à vivre avec ça et aller de l'avant ».

Il n'avait pas tort. Harry Potter était peut-être la personne la mieux placée pour me dire et me conseiller quoi faire. Car après tout, pendant plus de dix-sept ans, il avait du vivre avec une menace au dessus de lui, tout ça à cause d'une prophétie, tout ça à cause du destin. Et pendant plus de dix-sept ans, c'est le destin du monde entier qui avait reposé sur lui. Donc pour ce qui était de vivre avec une particularité, il était sûrement la personne qui était le plus apte à me donner des conseils. Et j'avais confiance en lui alors je décidai d'accepter l'erreur que j'avais faite. Ce don n'était pas une malédiction, je devais m'en servir pour aider les gens au mieux. Je devais vivre avec et aller de l'avant. Mc Gonagall avait prit une décision : pour maximiser la sécurité des élèves, les visites à Pré-au-Lard seraient à présent supprimées, de sorte qu'il n'y ait que le Château à mieux protéger. La Directrice et Potter décidèrent alors de raccompagner ma grand-mère. Mais je ne les suivis pas, je regardais le professeur Rogue. Dans son tableau, il se tenait toujours dans cette même position, droite et sévère, et me regardait. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne me dévisageait plus, il n'était plus étonné. Il me regardait avec dans les yeux, comme du regret. Comme s'il était désolé. Je voulus lui poser une question mais ma grand-mère m'interpella :

« - Sam ? Tu viens ?

- Euh oui… J'arrive ».

Et après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil vers le tableau de Rogue, je refermai la porte. Je rejoignis ensuite mes amis à table. Sonia me demanda aussitôt de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé :

« - Alors ?

- Alors les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont supprimées. Mc Gonagall et Potter m'ont cru et ont les mêmes doutes que moi sur le District Magic. Ils ont conscience que nous sommes maintenant tous en danger… à cause de moi…

- Samantha… Ce n'est pas ta faute si nous sommes en danger, c'est uniquement parce que des gens veulent s'en prendre à toi. Uniquement parce que des gens veulent se servir de ton don pour sûrement faire de mauvaises choses… Ils te veulent du mal. Et si nous sommes en danger, c'est de leur faute et pas de la tienne, ok ? ».

Ma Meilleure Amie avait le don de me rassurer. Elle avait le don de guérir les blessures intérieures des gens… Elle ne possédait peut-être pas le même don que moi, mais elle savait mieux y faire que moi. Tout semblait plus facile lorsque j'étais avec elle. Elle me redonnait de l'espoir et… du courage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

- Répondre à Ian. Lui faire part de mes doutes. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, c'est bien trop dangereux. Pour lui, comme pour nous ».

J'étais déterminée. Mes doutes étaient vraiment fondés. Ma Famille et mes amis me croyaient, ainsi que trois grands sorciers : Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mc Gonagall et Harry Potter. Maintenant, je devais absolument faire en sorte qu'on court le moins de risques possibles. Et pour cela, je devais faire sortir Ian et ma sœur du District Magic. Le soir-même au dîner, Mc Gonagall annonça à toute l'école que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seraient supprimées. Et pendant que les plaintes se faisaient entendre dans toute la Grande Salle, Anthony demanda :

« - Vous savez pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Elle n'a donné aucune explication ».

Anthony, Tom, Lucas, Mario et Patrick attendaient une réponse de ma part, sachant bien que tout cela avait un rapport avec le rendez-vous que j'avais eu avec la Directrice le midi même. Ils étaient mes amis les plus proches et à cause de moi, ils couraient un danger. Je devais leur expliquer. Nous nous rendîmes alors ensemble aux dortoirs et Sonia et moi expliquâmes la situation aux garçons.

« - Ouaaah… Un don ? Mais c'est incroyable… dit Tom, qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

- Crois-moi Samantha, on fera tout pour te protéger.

- Je te remercie Lucas, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez encore plus en danger pour moi. Et puis ne vous prenez pas la tête non plus, toi Mario et Alice avez des ASPICS à passer.

- En parlant d'Alice ? demanda Mario. Tu comptes la prévenir ?

- Et Camille ? demanda Lucas.

- Et Arielle ? demanda Patrick.

- Et Valérie ? » dit Tom en imitant le ton des trois autres Gryffondor.

Anthony, Tom, Sonia et moi explosâmes de rire et je rassurai les garçons en leur disant qu'elles seraient elles-aussi au courant de la situation. Anthony eut ensuite une idée :

« - Ce qu'il faudrait commencer par faire, c'est ne jamais être seul. Il faudrait déjà que chacun de nous soit accompagné, ne serait-ce que d'une personne, pendant qu'on se déplace. Et bien sûr, se retrouver tous ensemble dès que cela sera possible.

- C'est une excellente idée ! » dit Sonia.

Les autres garçons approuvèrent et se séparèrent de nous pour se rendre dans leur dortoir. Sonia et moi fîmes de même, et on s'endormit rapidement. Mais ma nuit fut secouée par un terrible cauchemar… Tout d'abord, Arielle et Valérie m'accompagnaient jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où se trouvait… Cathy Klaus. Elle avait bu du polynectar et sous l'apparence d'Irma Bones, elle avait tué les Poufsouffle, en ricanant « Ce sera bientôt ton tour ». Ensuite vint leur enterrement, où Patrick et Anthony pleurèrent beaucoup, sous un arbre. L'arbre se mit ensuite à bouger. C'était en fait un saule cogneur ensorcelé par Cathy toujours. Elle le manipulait et les lourdes branches de l'arbre tombèrent violemment sur les deux garçons en deuil, qui moururent sous le choc. Ce fut ensuite Tom qui se fit tuer par un objet de la boutique Weasley ensorcelé par la Serpentarde. Puis Alice, puis Camille, puis Mario, puis Lucas… Les uns après les autres, tous mes amis proches mourraient… Sonia et moi nous rendions dans le bureau de la Directrice pour demander notre transfert au District Magic. Mais on n'eut pas affaire à Mc Gonagall… Mais à Greyback qui, d'un simple geste de baguette, lança un « sectumsempra » à ma Meilleure Amie, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Je ne pus me servir de mon don pour la guérir car le lycanthrope m'en empêcha en me lançant un « levicorpus ». Je regardais ma Meilleure Amie mourir sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse intervenir… Une fois son agonie terminée, Greyback me regarda, me sourit, fit valser le bureau de la Directrice et se transforma en loup-garou. Avant qu'il ne me dévore, je pus découvrir le corps de Mc Gonagall étendu sur le sol, inerte, ainsi que celui de ma Meilleure Amie, baignant encore dans son sang. Je me réveillais secouée par des sanglots et des tremblements. Sonia fut réveillée par mes cris, se leva immédiatement et me prit dans ses bras. Je détestais faire ce genre de cauchemars. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas prémonitoires mais je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements qui suivaient… Sonia le savait bien et elle me rassurait. Le lendemain midi, on expliqua la situation à Arielle, Valérie, Camille et Alice. C'était important que tout le monde soit au courant, pour que tout le monde prenne conscience du danger. Je décidai de me rendre, en compagnie de Sonia, Camille, Valérie et Arielle, à la bibliothèque pour que l'on se renseigne sur les patronus. J'avais décidé d'en profiter pour répondre à la lettre de Ian par la même occasion. C'est surtout cette idée qui occupait mon esprit et non les patronus. Alors je refermai très vite le livre que j'avais emprunté, me saisis de la lettre du New Yorkais et la relus. Plusieurs choses me sautèrent aux yeux. Tout d'abord, une phrase de Ian attira mon attention : '_'je crois qu'il y a des rats dans l'école, j'en ai vu un courir l'autre jour''… _Puis les noms de ses professeurs courraient dans mon esprit : _Lyxale… Tnot… Sartrev… Lyxale… Tnot… Sartrev… Lyxale… Tnot… Sartrev…_ Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mes ces noms me disaient quelque chose… Et cette histoire de rats…

« - Bon sang mais oui ! »

Toutes les filles me regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais je n'essayai pas d'arranger la chose et me dirigeai vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire et lui demandai d'accéder aux journaux archivés. Elle me conduit alors dans une petite pièce de la bibliothèque où étaient rangés tout un tas de journaux. Je n'eus pas de peine à trouver celui qui m'intéressait : un certain journal qui était paru un 26Décembre et qui parlait d'un Bal de Noël… De retour à la table, les filles me questionnèrent :

« - Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Pourquoi tu as ce vieux journal ?

- T'étais où ? ».

Je ne leur répondis pas, perdue dans mes pensées. _Lyxale… Tnot… Sartrev… des rats…_ Je connaissais tout ça… Je me saisis d'un morceau de parchemin qui trainait sur la table et gribouillai quelques notes, que je montrai ensuite à mes amies :

_- Greyback, Pettigrow, Yaxley, Nott, Travers = échappés d'Azkaban. _

_- Ouverture District Magic_

_- Lyxale, Tnot, Sartrev = profs du District Magic + rats_

_- Rat = animagus Petter Pettigrow. _

_- Lyxale = Yaxley, Tnot = Nott, Sartrev = Travers. _

_- Directeur pas présenté au District Magic + rat_

_- Directeur = Greyback. Rat = Pettigrow. _

Pendant que je gribouillais, Sonia, se doutant que tout cela avait un rapport avec lui, avait prit la lettre de Ian, la lut puis la fit lire aux autres. Une fois que le morceau de parchemin eut fait le tour de la table, toutes les filles me regardèrent, réalisant la même chose que moi :

« - Les mangemorts évadés d'Azkaban sont les profs du District Magic… murmura Arielle, qui avait du mal à y croire.

- Samantha ! Il faut absolument que tu préviennes Ian ! » me dit Sonia, affolée.

Je me saisis rapidement d'un autre parchemin, et me dépêchai d'écrire à Ian :

_« Ian, _

_Je te demande s'il te plait de croire à tout ce que je vais t'écrire. J'ai hérité de quelque chose de très précieux de mon grand-père. Je ne peux te dire de quoi il s'agit par lettre, mais je te demande de me croire. Qui plus est, si cette chose est découverte par de mauvaises personnes, cela peut m'attirer des ennuis. C'est en quelques sortes à cause de cette chose que mon grand-père est mort. _

_Cathy Klaus n'a cessé de m'agresser tout au long de l'année. Et elle a découvert la chose dont je t'ai parlé. Et c'est alors qu'elle a demandé son transfert au District Magic. _

_Et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire que l'évasion de tous ces mangemorts l'année dernière et l'ouverture du District Magic ne sont pas des coïncidences. Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Potter me croient, et ont les mêmes doutes. De ce fait, la sécurité de Poudlard a été renforcée. _

_Mes doutes sur le District Magic sont fondés, et prouvés. Tu découvriras pourquoi sur le parchemin que j'ai joint à cette lettre. _

_S'il te plaît, prends garde à toi, sauve-toi de cette école et emmène ma sœur. Trouvez un moyen de partir, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité à New York ! _

_Je te demande de me croire sur parole, tu sais que je ne suis pas une menteuse, ni une parano. _

_Réponds-moi vite, _

_Samantha. » _

Et c'est toujours en compagnie des filles que je me rendis en courant à la Volière. Je confis ma lettre à une grosse chouette effraie, qui s'envola immédiatement. Nous avions aussi prévenu Mc Gonagall et Potter au sujet des anagrammes. Une semaine plus tard, je me rendis avec Anthony à la Volière. Je savais qu'avant d'apporter des lettres qui venaient de loin, les hiboux et chouettes venaient se désaltérer dans la Volière. Je comptais donc y intercepter la chouette effraie. Anthony et moi entrions en même temps qu'elle, et je pus alors découvrir la lettre du New Yorkais :

_« Samantha, _

_Avec ces derniers évènements, je ne peux que te croire. Je t'explique. _

_J'ai vu Cathy parler avec Sartrev. Je n'ai pus saisir que quelques mots de leur conversation : ''Poudlard'', ''Baron'', ''Don'', ''bombe''… Mais bon sang Samantha, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Tu dis t'inquiéter pour moi mais quand j'entends tout ça, je suis loin d'être rassuré ! Et après ça, elle est remontée dans le Top 5, elle a prit la place de ta sœur. Et d'ailleurs je crois bien que cette dernière a eu des soucis avec le Directeur. Toujours suite à cette conversation, Sartrev l'a emmenée dans le bureau du Directeur et elle en est ressortie avec des marques qu'elle n'avait pas en y entrant. Samantha… Je crois bien qu'ils l'ont torturée là-haut… _

_Et ce n'est pas tout : en voyant mon niveau, les profs ont commencé à me parler de magie noire… Lyxale a même tenu à m'apprendre à faire un feudeymon. Plus ça va, plus il m'en parle… On me demande ce que je sais dessus, ce que je pourrais pratiquer… Je t'avoue clairement que tout ça m'inquiète. _

_Et qui plus est, j'ai vu Tnot paniquer l'autre jour. Ses mains tremblaient, comme si son corps allait exploser. Je l'ai vu se précipiter vers le bureau du Directeur et en ressortir avec une fiole. Je crois bien qu'il boit du polynectar… _

_Plus ça va, plus je vois ces rats… Mais pire encore, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est le même à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois, je le vois aller vers le bureau du Directeur… _

_Samantha, toutes ces histoires ne peuvent pas être des coïncidences avec les anagrammes dont tu m'as parlé. Et je ne peux que te croire… _

_Seulement, je ne peux rien faire pour sortir d'ici. Et encore moins aider ta sœur à en faire de même car non seulement nous sommes séparés, mais en plus parce qu'elle n'est jamais seule, elle ne lâche pas Cindy Sochet une seule seconde… Et en plus, elle… Elle a changé. Je savais qu'à Poudlard, ce n'était pas la fille la plus accessible mais là, il semblerait qu'elle se soit renfermée sur elle-même… Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que voir quelque chose de mauvais dans son regard… Comme s'il était devenu noir… C'est assez étrange, je dois l'admettre… Mais je te demande de ne pas prendre mal ce que je viens de dire. _

_Je ne mentionnerai pas les résultats de tes anagrammes, j'ai peur que le courrier soit filtré. Et qui plus est, nous ne devons plus nous écrire. Tout ça par pure sécurité bien sûr ! Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive de mal. Et je te crois sur parole, j'ai découvert que tu avais raison. Je te promets de faire en sorte de sortir d'ici, et avec ta sœur si possible mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance. Je sais que c'est quelque chose de difficile pour toi, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. _

_Prends soin de toi, et embrasse toute la bande de ma part. _

_Je t'aime, _

_Ian. » _

Cette lettre me fit l'effet d'une bombe. J'étais heureuse et effrayée à la fois. Effrayée parce que j'étais consciente qu'à New York, lui et ma sœur courraient un grave danger, entourés de tous ces mangemorts. Mais j'étais heureuse parce qu'il me croyait, qu'il avait confiance en moi et qu'il m'aimait encore. Et c'était cette dernière chose qui me réjouissait le plus. Je me rendis alors compte que… Je l'aimais encore. Je savais bien ça, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était encore aussi fort, surtout depuis que je sortais avec Alexis. Et je me rendis compte que, même si j'avais des sentiments pour Alexis, j'aimais Ian encore plus… Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, et depuis toujours. C'était grâce à lui que mon don s'était révélé. La voix d'Anthony me fit sortir de mes pensées :

« - Alors ? Ça donne quoi ? »

Et alors que je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, on sentit le sol trembler sous nos pieds. Les hiboux et chouettes commencèrent à s'agiter et à paniquer, Anthony et moi aussi.

« - Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

De la poussière tombait du plafond, il allait s'écrouler. Les volatiles s'envolèrent paniqués par les fenêtres. La Volière continuait de trembler de partout, il fallait qu'on sorte d'ici sans plus attendre…

« - Anthony ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! »

Paniqués, Anthony et moi prîmes les escaliers, certains étaient déjà cassés, d'autres fragilisés, et d'autres écroulés. En courant, je mis le pied sur une de ces marches fragilisées et tombai. Anthony me rattrapa de justesse par le bras, et on continua notre course sauf que… Je m'étais tordu la cheville, j'avais très mal en courant. C'est donc en boitant que je continuai la course derrière Anthony. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards derrière lui pour voir comment j'allais et comment j'avançais. Une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir et la Volière s'écroula littéralement sur nous. Tout devint noir…

* * *

_Haan ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ?_

_Hé hé :p _

_Des avis ? (:_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** J'étais alors cramée depuis le début, hein ? ^^ Mais tu as quand même douté ! _Mouhahaha_ ! Les anagrammes me paraissaient tellement évident, je me suis dit "arrête, ça a rien d'extraordinaire, on va te cramer direct" mais je sais que certaines personnes ne s'y attendaient pas et toi, tu as vraiment douté alors c'est cool :p  
C'est évident qu'elle aime encore (et surtout plus) Ian. ça se voit dans la manière dont j'écrivais sur elle et Alexis. Mais l'Amour, c'est compliqué... ^^  
Après ce pléonasme philosophique, je te laisse découvrir les prochains chapitres, bisous ;)**  
**


	34. Avenir Incertain

_"- Bonjoooour !  
- TOI ! Git ! Tu nous laisses en plein suspens pendant plus d'une semaine sans donner de tes nouvelles, sans poster de chapitre et tu dis"Bonjour" ?!"  
_

_Hum, hum.  
_

_Je suis sûre que ces petites répliques vont ont rappelé quelque chose ;)  
_

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps avant de poster la suite. Mais comprenez-moi, pour une fois que j'avais un chapitre qui vous laissait sur votre faim ! Ouais bon ok c'est pas une excuse lol ^^ Mais je prépare quelques DS et bac blancs donc bon...  
_

_MAIS, pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste DEUX GROS chapitres ce soir ! (enfin il est presque 1h00 du matin donc c'est... le matin xD)  
_

_Que va-t-il arriver à Sam et Anthony ? Et pourquoi un tel titre à ce chapitre ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 : « Avenir Incertain »**

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais entourée de vieilles pierres. Le ciel était sombre et la scène autour de moi aussi… Beaucoup de poussière volait autour de moi, si bien que j'avais encore plus de mal à ouvrir les yeux… C'est avec miracle que je découvris qu'aucune pierre n'était tombée sur moi. Mais c'est avec horreur que je découvris qu'un grand nombre était tombé… Sur Anthony. Le pauvre était enseveli sous les lourdes pierres, seules sa tête et son bras dépassaient, ensanglantés…

« - Par Merlin ! Anthony ! »

J'essayai de me lever pour aider mon ami mais ma cheville, que je découvris cassée, m'en empêcha. C'est alors en me traînant sur le sol poussiéreux que je me dirigeai vers le Gryffondor pour l'aider. La poussière sur mon visage fut ''lavée'' par le torrent de larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux. J'étais totalement paniquée.

« - Anthony… Je… Je vais te sortir de là… Je… Je te le… pro… promets, dis-je en sanglotant et en commençant à enlever des pierres.

- Sa… man… tha…

- Anthony ! Anthony, parle-moi ! »

Le garçon que je considérais presque comme un frère avait ouvert faiblement ses yeux… Je voyais seulement deux petites prunelles vertes dans ce visage recouvert de sang et de blessures. Des blessures très graves…

« - Periculum ! »

J'avais envoyé des étincelles rouges pour appeler à l'aide, sachant que le vacarme qu'avait fait la Volière en s'effondrant avait forcément du alerter du monde. Je pus retirer assez de pierres pour que ses jambes soient libres mais… Elles étaient en piteux état. Je devais aider mon ami. Je retroussai mes manches et plaçai doucement mes mains sur sa jambe. Cette légère lumière blanche jaillit, alors que le garçon, vaillant, murmurait :

« - C'est… Frais… »

Sa jambe était soignée. Je devais débloquer les autres. Mais les pierres étaient trop lourdes, je n'arrivais pas à les soulever… J'eus un moment d'absence, qui me permit de me souvenir que j'étais une sorcière. Munie de ma baguette, je prononçai alors la formule :

« - Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Je vis Anthony sourire. Cela devait lui rappeler des souvenirs car lors de notre Première Année, il occupait la place de Ron Weasley et moi celle d'Hermione Granger lorsque Flitwick nous a apprit à utiliser ce sortilège.

« - Bravo… pour… la… pro-non-cia-tion… »

Je lui souris pour toute réponse. Il parlait difficilement et je me doutais que parler lui demandait un effort. Effort que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse, pour ne pas s'affaiblir. Au fur et à mesure que les pierres se retiraient, je pouvais découvrir à quel point elles avaient fait des ravages sur le corps de mon ami. Ce dernier ne gémissait pas, il s'efforçait de sourire, voulant faire croire que ça allait. Mais il souffrait et j'en étais consciente.

« - Tu es un vrai Gryffondor toi au moins » lui murmurai-je en guérissant son autre jambe.

Je ne pus guérir plus de blessures car Mc Gonagall, Potter, Mme Pomfresh, Hagrid, d'autres professeurs et une foule d'élèves venaient d'arriver. La Directrice toujours habillée de sa robe émeraude prit tout de suite les choses en main, et demanda à Mme Pomfresh de s'occuper du blessé. Mais c'était trop tard… Anthony avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il suffoquait et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait de la difficulté à parler. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer… Et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je devais faire quelque chose…

« - Anapneo »

J'avais espéré que ce sort allait libérer les voies respiratoires de mon ami, Mme Pomfresh aussi. Mais ce fut la première à réaliser que rien ne pouvait plus sauver le Gryffondor… Je ne voulais pas y croire, je devais le soigner…

« - Non non non ! Anthony ! »

Je plaquai mes mains sur son torse, espérant que mon don pourrait lui purifier ses poumons. Alors que je m'efforçais d'y croire, l'infirmière annonça :

« - Il a inspiré beaucoup trop de poussière… »

Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. Mon ami me regardait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres et me murmura :

« - Sam… C'est… C'est pas gra-ve…

- Anthony… »

Ça y est. Je pleurais. Je pleurais parce que mon ami allait mourir. Il en était parfaitement conscient et me l'avait fait comprendre. Mme Pomfresh, d'un regard, su faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait à Mc Gonagall qui, avec Hagrid, fit circuler les élèves, les renvoyant en cours ou dans le Château, afin qu'ils ne voient pas la scène… Potter s'approcha lentement de moi, s'agenouilla près de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, avec douceur.

« - Il faut partir Melle Baron, vous n'êtes pas obligée de voir ça ».

Il avait vu la mort. Et pas qu'une fois. Je savais que la mort de son parrain l'avait profondément touché, et je me doutais qu'il ne voulait pas que j'ai à subir la même chose. Mais je ne voulais pas laisser mon ami mourir sous ces décombres, seul. Non, je voulais rester à ses côtés car après tout, si on en était arrivé là, c'était entièrement de ma faute… Je repoussai alors gentiment les bras de mon professeur de DCFM, qui était sûrement le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que je ressentais et ce que je voulais à l'instant. Puis je me rapprochais du Gryffondor, trainant toujours ma cheville gauche.

« - Anthony… Je suis tellement désolée…

- Je… t'en veux… pas… du tout…

- Mais tu ne mérites pas ça… Je t'admire tellement…

- C'est… moi qui… t'admire… »

Voyant mon étonnement derrière mes larmes, le jeune homme me sourit, puis me dit :

« - Tu es… merveilleuse… Aide les… gens, Saman-tha… Tu as beau-coup de… va-leurs… et de qua-li-tés… Je t'admire… pour ça…

- Mais à cause de moi tu…

- Je vais bien, dit-il d'un trait en me coupant.

- Tu es si courageux Anthony…

- Et toi tu… l'es beau-coup plus que… tu ne… le… penses… A… à bien-tôt… »

Il m'avait murmuré ces dernières paroles dans un ultime souffle. Alors dans un dernier sanglot, je lui répondis :

« - A bientôt, Anthony… »

Puis ses yeux se fermèrent alors doucement. Et son visage sembla reposé et souriait toujours. Mme Pomfresh et Mr Potter avaient été compréhensibles, et n'avaient pas cherché à m'éloigner du corps de mon ami pendant notre ultime conversation et pendant les quelques secondes qui ont suivi. Mais Mc Gonagall était revenue, et dit à l'infirmière :

« - Il est temps d'emporter son corps quelque part, Poppy. Les élèves commencent à se douter de ce qu'il vient de se passer…

- Bien, Minerva. Harry…

- Je m'occupe de Melle Baron » coupa le professeur de DCFM.

Je me relevai alors doucement, mais avec difficulté, toujours entourée des bras de mon professeur. Ma tête devint alors très lourde, ma vue devenait floue et, avant que je ne m'évanouisse, je pus voir l'infirmière faire léviter le corps de mon ami pour le déposer sur un brancard.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais bien sûr à l'infirmerie, ma cheville gauche étant immobilisée par un bandage et une atèle. Lorsque Mme Pomfresh se rendit compte de mon réveil, elle entama le dialogue :

« - Melle Baron… Avez-vous bien dormi ? Normalement oui, je vous ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêves. C'est Mr Potter qui vous a conduit ici. Si vous voulez je p…

- Où est Anthony ? »

L'infirmière sembla dépitée par ma question. Mais pour moi, elle me semblait évidente. Je la vis alors regarder dans le fond de l'infirmerie. Elle partit ensuite chercher un fauteuil roulant, m'aida à me placer dessus et me conduit jusque vers les rideaux, au fond de l'infirmerie. Elle les ouvrit alors lentement et je pus découvrir le Gryffondor, reposant sur un lit déjà entouré de gerbes de fleurs et de mots. Malgré l'évidence que mon ami ne se réveillerait plus jamais, je souris en voyant la beauté de la scène. Anthony avait toujours ce même sourire, et les fleurs qui l'entouraient étaient splendides. A voir la quantité, je pus deviner que beaucoup de personnes étaient venues pour se recueillir, mais Mme Pomfresh, en m'apportant ma baguette, m'expliqua qu'elle n'avait autorisé personne à le voir, sauf nos amis les plus proches. Elle avait cependant accepté de prendre toutes les gerbes venant de la part des élèves et de les déposer elle-même près du lui du défunt. Je la remerciai pour cela, et murmurai :

« - Orchidéus ».

Et quelques orchidées bleues apparurent, sur le torse de mon ami. Mon ami que j'admirais tant, l'ami que je considérais comme un grand-frère, celui qui ne laissait jamais rien paraître, celui qui m'avait prouvé son courage. Plus tard dans la journée, je recevais la visite de mes amis, puis celle de Harry Potter.

« - Alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- ça dépend de quoi on parle. Ma cheville va mieux, elle.

- Je comprends. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable…

- Mais c'est de ma faute si nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la Volière, Monsieur. C'est de ma faute si on courait un danger, c'est de ma faute s'il est…

- Calmez-vous… Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'êtes en rien coupable de ce qu'il s'est produit. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez piégé cette tour ».

Je me rendis alors soudain compte que j'ignorais qui avait fait ça, d'autant plus que le Château était censé être protégé. Potter répondit à mes interrogations :

« - Il semblerait que la Volière ait été piégée par… Cathy Klaus.

- Mais le Château était protégé ! répondis-je presque sur un ton suppliant. Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

- Et bien d'après l'enquête, elle aurait lancé ce sort juste avant son transfert.

- Mais alors pourquoi la tour ne s'est effondrée qu'aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien les aurors ont qualifié l'acte de Magie Noire et parlent de reconnaissance. C'est un stratagème de Magie Noire très avancée, que je ne connaissais pas moi-même, il vient juste d'être découvert.

- Comment ont-ils su que c'était elle ?

- Et bien comme vous le savez, la magie laisse des traces… Un tel acte a forcément du impliquer le sacrifice de quelque chose appartenant à la personne qui voulait lancer le sort, et votre ancienne camarade n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de laisser… du sang. Elle aurait pu laisser n'importe quoi d'autre venant d'elle, des cheveux par exemple. Mais d'après Ronald et moi, il semblerait que le sang augmente la puissance et les conséquences du sort.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant… Et que va-t-il se passer ?

- Vous voulez parler de Melle Klaus ?

- Oui.

- Et bien nos aurors se préparent à se rendre à New York. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant, j'ai des cours à donner.

- Merci professeur ».

Il sortit alors de l'infirmerie et peu de temps après, ce fut Sonia que je vis entrer, hors d'haleine :

« - Samantha… Alexis est… »

Elle avait l'air totalement paniquée et à cause de son essoufflement, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle me disait. Je lui demandai alors de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle et son explication :

« - Alexis, comme la plupart de l'école, a été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Volière. Et lorsqu'il a entendu mentionner ton nom, il est venu nous demander des explications. Potter nous avait confié la lettre de Ian, qui était tombée de ta poche au moment où tu t'es évanouie. Alors on a tenté d'expliquer à Alexis pourquoi tu te trouvais dans la Volière à ce moment là et, quand on lui a expliqué que c'était parce que tu attendais une lettre de Ian, il a complètement pété les plombs…

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça ?

- Bah… Il a pété les plombs, y'a pas d'autre moyen de te le dire et…

- Et quoi ? Bon sang Sonia accouche ! lui dis-je, impatiente.

- Mario et Lucas ont essayé de le calmer mais… Il m'a arraché la lettre des mains…

- QUOI ?!

- Je suis désolée Samantha ».

Ma Meilleure Amie était vraiment gênée, et désolée. Je savais que ce n'était pas sa faute mais ce que je savais aussi, c'était que si Alexis avait la lettre, il allait forcément la lire et donc… Découvrir les mots de Ian. Trois mots. « _Je t'aime_ ». Et jaloux comme il l'était, je savais que ces trois mots allaient le mettre dans un état de… Furie. Et c'est tel quel qu'il débarqua, enragé, dans l'infirmerie. Sonia avait délaissé sa mine déconfite pour un visage de défi. Jamais personne n'avait vu le Poufsouffle comme ça. Il lui grogna quelque chose qui signifiait sûrement qu'il voulait qu'elle nous laisse seuls et se tourna ensuite vivement vers moi :

« - Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?!

- De quoi tu parles ? lui demandai-je en gardant mon calme.

- ÇA ! C'est quoi ça ?! me cria-t-il en me montrant la lettre.

- ça, c'est une lettre, répondis-je simplement, décidée à ne pas m'énerver.

- Arrête tes conneries s'il te plaît ! Ça ne te dérange pas une minute de recevoir une telle lettre alors qu'on sort ensemble ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Arrête ! Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux te parler ! Ian ! Ce maudit New Yorkais, ce…

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, Alexis, lui dis-je comme sur un ton de menace.

- Ah ouais ?! Bah je te préviens Samantha, si tu n'arrêtes pas tes conneries tout de suite avec ce pauvre type, tu peux dire adieu à notre relation !

- C'est une menace ?! Nan mais tu te fiches de moi là ! Tu crois que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça, sur ce ton ?! C'est qui l'aimant à filles ?! C'est toi ! Hein, toutes les filles te courent après et te tournent autour sans même faire attention au fait que ce soit MOI ta copine, et toi, tu ne dis jamais rien pour qu'elles arrêtent ! Et moi, je reçois une simple lettre, et c'est la connerie du siècle ! Nan mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! »

Cette fois, je m'étais énervée. Nan mais, pour qui se prenait-il, avec ses airs machistes !

« - Je ne veux plus que tu communiques avec lui, siffla-t-il, fou de rage.

- Je ne veux pas recevoir d'ordre de toi, répondis-je catégorique. Et je ferai ce que j'ai décidé de faire, non pas ce que quelqu'un d'autre aura décidé pour moi.

- Alors… Toi aussi ? »

Il avait parlé presque dans un murmure. Comme si cette question le torturait. Comme si ça lui faisait mal de devoir la poser et pire encore, de recevoir une réponse… Et cette réponse lui fit mal. Très mal.

« - Oui, Alexis. Je l'aime encore ».

J'avais parlé d'un ton très calme et posé. Lui avait lâché la lettre. J'avais jugé qu'il devait tout savoir. Parce que s'il ne savait pas, rien n'aurait plus été comme avant. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais pu le quitter, ou si j'aurais cherché à faire semblant. Ou alors, si je croyais que je l'aimais encore… Ce qui était faux. Et il devait le savoir, et l'accepter.

« - Et moi ? »

Il m'avait demandé cela presque sur un ton suppliant, ce qui fit redescendre d'un seul coup - et d'un coup brutal - la tension de la dispute, qui devenait à présent une discussion. Alors je lui répondis, toujours calmement :

« - Toi… Je t'ai aimé. Mais d'une manière différente. Mais je t'ai aimé, j'ai eu de réels sentiments pour toi. J'étais même bien avec toi. Mais maintenant…

- Maintenant c'est fini… » dit-il simplement.

Il semblait avoir comprit, et accepté. Alors je lui répondis, simplement moi aussi :

« - Oui, Alexis. C'est fini ».

Et la conversation se termina comme ça. Il m'offrit un léger sourire avant de sortir de l'infirmerie, la tête basse. Je m'en voulais un peu, mais je savais que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas me sortir Ian de la tête et continuer ma relation avec Alexis aurait été une erreur, ça nous aurait fait souffrir tous les deux, et encore plus…

Ce fut le lendemain matin que je pus quitter l'infirmerie. Je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis, super contente de les retrouver mais, en remarquant l'absence de Tom, je redevins triste. Et puis Alexis qui me regardait tristement de la table des Poufsouffle n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Toute la bande me salua discrètement d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire. Je m'approchai de Sonia et lui demandai :

« - Comment va Tom ?

- Après que l'on se soit tous recueilli auprès d'Anthony hier, on ne l'a pas revu… »

J'affichai une mine déçue et commençai mon petit-déjeuner avec un goût amer. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde était encore sous le coup de l'émotion par rapport à Anthony. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, la tête baissée. Il était évidemment triste, ne nous salua pas et alla s'asseoir à l'écart de nous tous. Je comprenais bien sa tristesse. Anthony était pour lui ce qu'avait été Fred pour Georges. Je le laissais alors quelques minutes seul, puis décidai de le rejoindre. Je ne pouvais le laisser seul, je devais lui parler. Je pris place alors en face de lui, il ne leva pas la tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque je posai ma main sur la sienne qu'il me regarda. Avec des yeux rouges et enflés, mais il me regardait. Je voulus lui parler, mais j'avais du mal à trouver les mots. Alors je lui servis un bol de Corn Flakes, et lui tendit. Il saisit sa petite cuillère et commença à manger. Mais au bout de quelques bouchées, il s'arrêta.

« - Tom… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je savais qu'Anthony comptait beaucoup pour toi…

- …

- Je sais que tu vas mal. Moi-même je ne vois pas ma vie sans Sonia, je ne peux m'imaginer la perdre… Et si c'était le cas, crois-moi que je serais sûrement dans le même état que toi…

- …

- Mais il ne faut pas déprimer. Tu es triste, c'est normal mais il ne faut surtout pas te laisser sombrer. Ça t'empêchera d'avancer dans la vie. Et puis comme disent les moldus « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir » ! »

Tom aimait bien que je sorte des expressions moldues, la plupart le faisaient rire. Je pus distinguer un léger sourire se former sur son visage puis continuai :

« - Et puis… Tu es le blagueur de la bande. Tu es celui qui a le don de nous remonter le moral et de faire partager ta bonne humeur. Anthony n'aurait sûrement pas voulu que tu sois dans cet état.

- … Tu as raison Samantha. La vie continue après tout » dit mon ami en relevant la tête.

Il semblait déterminé. Ce qui me laissa penser que j'avais trouvé les mots justes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers la table des professeurs où je vis Potter, qui discutait avec Mc Gonagall. Ces mots venaient de lui, et j'avais su les utiliser pour aider mon ami. Intérieurement, je le remerciais. Le vendredi et le week-end passèrent assez rapidement, chaque personne de la bande semblait avoir retrouvé le goût à la vie et, fidèles à l'idée d'Anthony, on ne se déplaçait pas en solo. En soutien, j'entraînais les Premières Années aux Duels, ce qui nous permettait de réviser leurs cours de DCFM, comme à l'A.D. Le lundi matin, au petit-déjeuner, Sonia était toute excitée par le cours de DCFM qui allait se dérouler dans la matinée. En effet, c'était aujourd'hui que l'on allait commencer à travailler sur les patronus.

« - J'ai vraiment trop trop hâte de commencer ! J'ai déjà réfléchi au souvenir que je vais utiliser, j'espère qu'il sera assez fort et que ça suffira pour faire apparaître mon patronus !

- Calme-toi, Sonia. C'est un travail très difficile, et ce n'est pas dit que vous allez passer à la pratique dès le premier cours, lui dit son frère. Et même quand vous allez passer à la pratique, il va sûrement te falloir plusieurs cours pour réussir à invoquer ton patronus.

- Mais je vais travailler, beaucoup m'entrainer et j'y arriverai ! dit-elle, déterminée et motivée. Mario, Alice, quels sont vos patronus à vous ?

- Un paon pour moi, dit Mario. Mais si tu savais comme j'ai galéré pour le faire apparaître !

- Et moi, un cygne, dit fièrement Alice. Comme ma mère !

- Mais vous ne deviez pas commencer à travailler dessus plus tôt ? demanda Lucas.

- En fait, le professeur Potter a préféré qu'on continue à travailler sur les sortilèges informulés encore un peu, suite à…

- Je comprends » me coupa Lucas.

On évitait pour le moment de se remémorer le jour de la mort d'Anthony. Tout ça était encore trop récent pour que nous puissions en parler sans que cela nous fasse mal. Bien sûr, ça nous ferait toujours mal, mais on savait que la douleur s'apaiserait avec le temps, qui était pour l'instant insuffisant. C'est donc motivés et plein d'entrain que nous nous rendions au troisième étage, pour le cours de DCFM. Mais Lucas avait bien raison, aujourd'hui c'était théorie :

« - Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer notre travail sur les patronus. Sachez que c'est un sortilège d'une très forte puissance, et cela demande beaucoup d'entraînement, non seulement pour le faire apparaître, mais aussi pour savoir l'utiliser. Vous le savez sans doute déjà, mais il existe deux types de patronus : les corporels et les non-corporels. Ces derniers sont plus simples à faire apparaître, aussi ce sont eux que nous allons travailler en premier. Ils peuvent tout aussi bien vous protéger que les corporels, sachez-le ».

Le professeur Potter continua ses explications et répondait aux questions posées principalement par Sonia. Le cours se termina donc ainsi, dans la théorie.

« - Bien. J'espère que vous avez pris des notes. Pour le prochain cours, j'aimerais que vous pensiez tous à quelques souvenirs heureux, le plus possible, nous commencerons les essais. Vous pouvez partir ».

C'est dans une ambiance de réflexion générale que tous les élèves sortirent de la classe. Et on y rentra dans la même ambiance au cours suivant. Les tables avaient été retirées, de sorte que l'on puisse tous se mettre debout pour tenter de faire apparaître nos patronus respectifs. Après nous avoir donné ses dernières recommandations, Potter nous envoya le feu vert. Plein de « Expecto Patronum » retentirent dans la salle et Sonia avait réussi, au bout de quelques essais, à faire apparaître quelques filaments argentés. Ceux-ci devinrent de plus en plus longs, et tentaient de prendre une forme chaque fois qu'ils sortaient de sa baguette. Voyant tout le monde à l'œuvre, je tentais à présent ma chance. J'avais choisi mon souvenir : le sourire de ma mère.

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Rien. Je ré-essayai. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Toujours rien. Déçue, je décidai alors de choisir un autre souvenir : les retrouvailles avec ma grand-mère :

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Toujours rien. Même après deux autres essais. Je me disais que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort et que, si ce souvenir avait eu lieu, c'était uniquement parce que mon père nous avait abandonnées, ce qui me rendait triste. Je choisis alors un autre souvenir : celui du jour où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière. Je m'en souvenais bien sûr très bien, j'espérais que ça fonctionne.

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Rien. Je commençais à désespérer, d'autant plus que je voyais autour de moi plusieurs personnes qui semblaient y arriver, car elles réussissaient à faire apparaître des filaments argentés. Je choisis alors un autre souvenir, les vacances chez Sonia. Mais il semblait qu'il n'était lui non plus pas assez fort, car rien ne se produisit. Puis je me mis à penser à mon grand-père. J'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de me souvenir du jour où il m'avait retrouvée, et prise dans ses bras.

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Rien. Peut-être parce que je me souvenais mal de ce jour… Mais aussi et surtout parce que ce jour là, c'était bien l'unique fois où il m'a prise dans ses bras.

« - J'ai réussi ! »

Sonia, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, venait juste de faire apparaître son patronus. Mais elle ne s'était pas assez concentrée et, après avoir reçu les conseils du professeur, elle ré-essaya.

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Une lionne apparut. Une lionne magnifique, majestueuse et courageuse, comme ma Meilleure Amie.

« - Fantastique Sonia ! »

Sous les applaudissements de la classe, toute la bande et moi-même allions la féliciter. Puis on se remit au travail. Alors que je cherchais un autre souvenir, Tom s'écria :

« - Moi aussi ! J'ai réussi ! »

Sous les regards impatients de tous les élèves, il répéta la formule très fort. De sa baguette jaillit alors un gros sanglier d'argent, fort et fier, qui fonça tout droit vers le Serpentard Richard. Ce dernier tomba, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Tout le monde le félicita. Et sous les applaudissements, je m'approchai de Tom :

« - Le sanglier était l'animal préféré d'Anthony, me dit-il en souriant.

- Félicitations, Tom. Je suis sûre qu'il serait fier de toi ».

J'étais vraiment contente pour Tom. S'il parvenait à faire apparaître son patronus, c'est qu'il n'avait pas – ou plus – d'idées noires. Je ne sais pas quel aurait été son patronus si Anthony était encore de notre monde, mais il était clair que sa mort l'avait particulièrement affecté. Et alors que Tom et Sonia s'entraînaient à contrôler leurs patronus respectifs, tout le monde se remit au travail. Arielle faisait apparaitre de plus en plus de filaments argentés, tout comme Patrick. Quant à moi, je cherchais encore un autre souvenir. Ian. Ça me parut être une évidence à présent. J'avais passé des moments tellement heureux avec lui, ça ne pouvait que marcher…

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Premier filament argenté. Ian… Je l'aimais fort, si fort…

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Un autre filament argenté. Ian… Notre premier baiser, tous ces moments passés ensemble…

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Je sentais les souvenirs avec lui m'envahir mais je ne parvenais pas à former un réel patronus. Seuls quelques filaments argentés sortaient de ma baguette, mais s'éteignaient presque aussitôt. Potter s'approcha alors de moi et me dit :

« - Je vous vois faire depuis tout à l'heure. Ce sont bien vos premiers filaments argentés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- C'est que vous avez choisi un bon souvenir. Ou du moins que celui-ci concerne une bonne personne. Vous devez réessayer, encore et encore, il semblerait que vous approchiez de votre but ».

Et pendant tout le reste du cours, je tentais vainement de faire apparaître mon patronus, toujours avec les souvenirs que j'avais eus avec Ian, mais je ne parvenais qu'à faire sortir quelques filaments, qui bougeaient à peine et finissaient par s'éteindre… C'est donc déçue que je sortis du cours, en compagnie de mes amis.

Les ASPICS approchaient, Alice et Lucas passaient beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui incitait Mario à en faire de même. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à notre tour de les taquiner sur les examens. Suite à l'ASPIC de DCFM, Mario disait :

« - J'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas réussir à faire apparaître mon patronus ! Sans doute le stress.

- Quoi ?! On nous demande de faire apparaître un patronus aux ASPICS ?! m'exclamai-je, incrédule.

- Bah ouais… »

J'étais dépitée. J'avais peut-être obtenu toutes mes BUSES, mais je savais que les ASPICS étaient plus durs, et donc l'exercice du patronus devait être déterminant. J'avais quand même encore un an pour faire apparaître le mien, mais tout ça me déprimait. Comme ils l'avaient fait pour nous, nous étions nous aussi rester pour encourager et suivre les Septièmes Années. On était donc présents lorsqu'ils reçurent leurs résultats :

CHANG ALICE : 7 ASPICS

DAMER LUCAS : 6 ASPICS

PARADILLO MARIO : 4 ASPICS.

On fêtait donc les résultats de nos amis, mais aussi leur départ de l'école. Et oui, l'année prochaine, ce sera nous les Septièmes Années, eux seront déjà dans la vie active du monde magique… On ne put fêter ça à Pré-au-Lard, à cause de la sécurité exigée par Mc Gonagall mais on avait pu ''réserver'' une salle de classe libre. Les dragées surprise de Berthie Crochue et les Chocogrenouilles n'avaient fait qu'un tour, alors Patrick et Arielle étaient partis demander de quoi grignoter aux elfes de maison dans les cuisines. Ils revinrent tous joyeux avec plein de gâteaux, que l'on mangeait en parlant de l'avenir :

« - J'ai décidé d'entamer une formation pour devenir médicomage à Sainte Mangouste, déclara la Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire Mario et Lucas ?

- Et bien, j'aimerais devenir entraîneur de Quidditch et former ma propre équipe, annonça Lucas. Et puis, j'attends la retraite de Mme Bibine, pour pouvoir la remplacer.

- Oh trop bien ! Comme ça tu me prendras comme attrapeuse ! lui demanda sa sœur, très enthousiasmée par le projet de son grand-frère.

- Ah ah, ça dépendra si tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien ! Et toi Mario ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… J'ai pas trop réussi mes ASPICS alors je ne peux pas me permettre de choisir n'importe quelle formation… Mais comme vous le savez, j'adore les dragons, et j'aimerais vraiment partir les étudier, en Roumanie. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre là-bas, et ils ne crachent pas sur de nouvelles recrues ! »

Alors qu'on encourageait Mario pour ses projets, sa petite-amie sembla triste. Mario s'adressa alors à elle :

« - Je sais ce que tu penses, Alice. Et moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés, j'ai pas envie de mettre fin à notre relation. C'est pourquoi je me suis renseigné… Il y a un hôpital magique aussi en Roumanie, mais il n'est pas très connu et manque de personnel. Ce qui est plutôt embêtant puisqu'avec les dragons, il y a pas mal d'accidents. Je leur ai donc à eux-aussi envoyé une lettre pour leur demander si une jeune future prometteuse médicomage les intéressait et… Ils ont dit qu'ils accepteraient de te former avec plaisir !

- C'est vrai ?! Oh mais c'est fantastique ! On ne se séparera pas comme ça, je suis super contente ! » lui dit la Serdaigle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers nous, et avec un grand sourire, nous demanda :

« - Et vous les jeunes ? Que comptez-vous faire après Poudlard ?

- J'aimerais faire le tour du monde, pour découvrir les modes de vie des sorciers étrangers. Je pense déjà faire une chronique de mes voyages et de mes observations, que je pourrais peut-être revendre ensuite, expliqua Arielle.

- Et je compte sûrement la suivre, ça me permettrait d'étudier les plantes magiques des autres pays et pourquoi pas en créer ou en découvrir de nouvelles ! annonça Patrick, plein d'entrain.

- C'est un beau projet ça aussi ! Ce qui serait vraiment bien, c'est que d'ici quelques années, une fois que Mario sera coaché sur les dragons et moi sur la médicomagie, on se retrouve tous les cinq en Chine. Plein de dragons et de plantes existent là-bas, et ce voyage serait bénéfique pour tout le monde ! dit la Serdaigle. Et vous autre ?

- J'aimerais devenir journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, dit Valérie.

- Moi aussi ! lança Camille. On se retrouvera, c'est cool ça !

- Moi, commença Tom, j'aimerais évidemment travailler à la boutique des Weasley, ce serait juste formidable !

- Je suis certaine que vous y arriverez tous, dit gentiment Alice. Et toi, Sam ? »

J'aurais préféré qu'on m'oublie sur ce coup-là. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je voulais faire… Et voir tous mes amis avec des projets déjà bien précis voire entamés ne me rassurait pas du tout…

« - Je… En fait… En fait, j'en sais rien du tout… »

Tous mes amis semblaient déstabilisés par ma réponse, eux qui étaient si habitués à m'entendre en donner de parfaites. Lucas me rassura alors :

« - T'inquiète pas, tu as encore le temps de réfléchir. Ça va venir avec le temps, je t'assure.

- Mais oui ! continua Mario. Moi je n'ai trouvé que mon projet d'avenir il y a quelques mois, c'est pour te dire !

- Moi aussi » dirent Valérie et Camille en même temps.

Je leur offris un sourire de remerciement et on continua à parler de l'avenir dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avant de repartir à Pré-au-Lard, pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Le voyage se passa lui-aussi dans la joie et a bonne humeur, surtout orchestrée par Tom et Mario. Une fois à King's Cross, il fallut se dire Adieu. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir en ce qui concernait Lucas, mais devoir dire adieu au petit couple était très difficile. Ils allaient tous les deux partir, on ne le reverrait sûrement pas avant un bout de temps, ce qui signifiait sûrement jamais. Mais ils nous promirent de nous donner des nouvelles d'eux régulièrement, et de revenir dès que possible en Angleterre pour que l'on se retrouve tous. Alice embrassa tout le monde les larmes aux yeux et Mario tentait de cacher tant bien que mal sa tristesse due au fait d'être séparé de son meilleur ami. Ce fut seulement après ses adieux difficiles que je rejoignis ma mère et ma grand-mère, qui m'attendaient à la gare moldue, pour les vacances.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** C'est un de mes chapitres préférés et je sais qu'il est très triste. J'ai voulu être la plus crédible possible et je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a touché, ce chapitre fait partie de ceux qui me tiennent à cœur (:  
En ce qui concerne son orientation et son appartenant aux lions, Samantha doute beaucoup. ça fait partie des enjeux de mon histoire, tu verras à la fin ;)  
Merci pour toutes tes reviews, et bisous !


	35. Des vacances peu reposantes

_Voici le deuxième chapitre pour ce soir/matin. C'est un des plus longs. Il est aussi l'un des plus importants alors pour les lecteurs avertis... Je laisse ma phrase en suspens ;)  
_

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !  
_

_Biiiiisous (:_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : « Des vacances peu reposantes »**

Après cette année difficile, j'étais bien contente de retrouver ma famille, pour ces deux mois de vacances. Mais ce n'était pas seulement les vacances pour Poudlard, c'était aussi celles du District Magic, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Ian et Orianne. Une pensée inquiète, car je n'avais aucune nouvelle ni d'eux, ni de l'avancée de l'enquête des Aurors. La première semaine de vacances fut donc plutôt morose, je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre avec Hermione, et avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte de jour comme de nuit, dans l'espoir de recevoir un courrier du New Yorkais. Voyant que j'étais plutôt déprimée, ma mère me proposa d'aller faire du shopping. Dans les boutiques moldues forcément, mais j'étais super contente de partager du temps avec elle. Le lendemain, on se rendit toutes les deux et avec ma grand-mère dans un salon de beauté où on se fit chouchouter : maquillage et manucure. Ces petites sorties m'avaient fait un bien fou, c'était revigorant. Mais quelques jours plus tard, une lettre de Sonia me fit perdre le sourire que j'avais retrouvé :

_« Ma chère Samantha, _

_Je sais qu'on a prit l'habitude de se voir pendant les vacances d'été mais malheureusement, ce ne sera pas possible cette année. Mon père, pour fêter la réussite de Lucas à ses ASPICS, nous a organisé un voyage. Nous allons longer la côte Atlantique Française, puis nous irons passer quelques jours en Espagne, avant de longer la côte méditerranéenne Française. Nous rentrerons alors en Angleterre que quelques jours avant la Rentrée, aussi j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. _

_Je prendrais des photos de tous les beaux coins de France et d'Espagne, pour te les montrer. _

_Passe de bonnes vacances, _

_Je t'aime fort, _

_Sonia, ta Meilleure Amie… _ _ »_

Je soupirai et décidai de me rendre alors à l'étang du village où j'habitais. C'était un coin tranquille, j'aimais y aller pour me détendre. L'environnement était tranquille et serein, et me faisait penser au Lac Noir de Poudlard. La seule différence, c'est qu'il était habité par de simples carpes et autres poissons de rivière, et non pas par un calamar géant ! Qui plus est, personne ne se rendait dans cet endroit, ce qui me permettait d'y être seule quand j'y allais. Et cette solitude me permettait de m'entraîner à la magie. Surtout que maintenant, j'étais majeure dans le monde des sorciers, j'avais donc le droit d'utiliser la magie. Et sans moldus aux alentours, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. Mais je tenais quand même à aller me mettre au pied d'un saule pleureur, donc les branches retombaient à la surface de l'eau, ce qui me permettait d'être plus ou moins cachée. Je m'assis près du tronc, et me mis à repenser à tous les bons moments que j'avais eus avec Ian. J'avais décidé de choisir le jour où il m'avait invitée à aller au Bal avec moi :

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Les fameux filaments argentés sortirent de ma baguette, bougèrent légèrement, tentant de prendre forme, puis disparurent. Ce souvenir n'était pas assez fort. Mais Potter me l'avait dit, il concernait la bonne personne. Je choisis alors un autre souvenir que j'avais eu avec Ian… Je choisis celui de notre premier baiser, au Bal de Noël :

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Cette fois-ci, les filaments restèrent un peu plus longtemps que les fois précédentes et ils me parurent même un peu plus intenses mais… Cela n'empêcha en rien qu'ils disparaissent quand même. J'étais désespérée… Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à faire apparaître mon patronus ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchait ?

« - C'est parce que tu es parti, Ian… »

J'avais murmuré ces mots avec déception. Je pensais avoir la solution à mon problème. Si je n'arrivais pas à faire apparaître mon patronus, ce n'est pas parce les souvenirs que je choisissais n'étaient pas assez forts, c'était parce que jamais plus ils ne se produiraient… J'entendis alors un bruit dans une haie, qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« - Qui est là ? »

J'avais brandi ma baguette, prête à me battre si cela était nécessaire. Mais rien. Ce n'était qu'un bruit, rien ne sortit de la haie. « Peut-être le vent » pensais-je, peu convaincue. En effet, le temps était ensoleillé, c'était une belle journée d'été pleine de chaleur, et il n'y avait pas de vent. Je décidai alors de rentrer chez moi. Sur le buffet de l'entrée était posé le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je le saisis puis allai dans ma chambre pour le lire. Les sujets abordés étaient inquiétants : de nouveaux mangemorts échappés d'Azkaban, des portés disparus, des attaques inexpliquées et violentes et des familles de moldus assassinées… Ma grand-mère entra doucement dans ma chambre et me dit :

« - Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est déprimant…

- Sam… Tu sais que les deux règnes de Voldemort ont commencé comme ça eux-aussi…

- Oui, oui je sais Grand-mère.

- Je pense qu'il est sage que nous mettions en place des sortilèges de protection autour de la maison.

- Pourquoi pas tout le quartier ? Ça m'étonnerait que des troupes de mangemorts se ramènent ici, mais au cas où…

- Ce ne serait pas discret de notre part de le faire dans tout le quartier. Et puis plus les sortilèges sont utilisés sur de grandes surfaces, moins ils sont efficaces.

- Oui tu as raison. Allons-y »

Je suivis alors ma grand-mère hors de la maison. Ma mère resta sur le pas de la porte, pour nous observer.

« - Cave Inimicum… Protego Totalum… Salveo Maleficia… »

Nos voix retentissaient ensemble, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un et ma mère nous observait en silence. Une fois que l'on eut terminé de protéger notre maison, ma mère me dit :

« - Euh Samantha… Tu sais, même si je ne suis pas sorcière, je sais que toutes ces personnes te veulent du mal et représentent un danger. Que ce soit pour toi, comme pour tout le monde. Et j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive du mal. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de sortir de la maison, de…

- QUOI ?! Ah non non non mais il n'en est pas question !

- Je sais que ça t'ennuie, mais je suis plus rassurée en sachant que tu es ici, en sécurité à la maison derrière tous ces sortilèges et…

- Et tu ne penses pas que rester enfermée à la maison ne fera que m'oppresser ?! répliquai-je, offusquée.

- Si, mais on se débrouillera, on trouvera des occupations et…

- Et je sais me défendre ! la coupai-je une nouvelle fois, en criant.

- Non mais tu ne comprends pas Samantha… C'est pour ta sécurité que je te demande ça…

- Mais il n'en est pas question ! Et puis je sais me défendre, tu crois qu'on nous apprend quoi à Poudlard ?!

- Je ne doute pas de ça mais…

- Non mais non ! Cherche pas Maman, la discussion s'arrête ici, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester cloîtrée ici pendant toutes les vacances ! Je sortirai, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

J'avais non seulement coupé la parole à ma mère, mais je lui avais en plus crié dessus. Mais j'étais bornée, il était tout simplement inenvisageable que je reste enfermée à la maison pendant toutes les vacances. J'avais décidé du contraire et rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis, ou m'en empêcher. Oui, les Gryffondor sont bornés. Et impulsifs. Mais je sortirai et ce, dès le lendemain. Enfermée dans ma chambre, je réfléchissais. Pourquoi, pourquoi étaient-ce toujours les ''mauvais côtés'' de ma Maison qui ressortaient en moi ? Je ne voyais pas en quoi j'étais soi-disant courageuse, et j'avais du mal à vraiment me sentir Gryffondor.

Pour apaiser les tensions de la veille, j'avais décidé de ne pas sortir le lendemain. C'était une journée assez ennuyante, j'étais restée la plupart du temps dans ma chambre, et je n'avais pas parlé à ma mère.

« - Maman ? »

Elle avait fait la tête toute la journée. Dans sa chambre. Je n'osais pas entrer tant qu'elle ne m'y autoriserait pas, ce qui ne semblait pas se produire dans un avenir proche. J'avais commencé quelque chose, autant terminer… Je poussai lentement la porte de la chambre de ma mère :

« - Maman ? Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier… Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça…

- Je comprends. Mais je veux que tu comprennes aussi que tout ce que j'ai demandé, c'est dans le but que tu sois en sécurité. Je ne suis pas sorcière, mais pas idiote non plus. Je sais ce que représentent toutes ces personnes, tous ces évènements… Et je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète parce que je suis ta mère. Donc te demander de rester à la Maison dans le but que tu sois en sécurité me semble absolument légitime ».

Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à ce qu'elle me réponde. J'hésitai alors un instant, avant de reprendre :

« - Je sais Maman. Je suis bien consciente de tout cela, et j'ai peur moi aussi. Très peur. Qui aurait-cru revivre tout ça ? Et Grand-mère ? Elle a connu les deux Guerres, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'effet de bombe que doit lui faire la possibilité d'une troisième… Je sais tout ça. Mais je sais aussi que, me connaissant, rester enfermée n'est pas bon pour moi. Si je ne sors pas, je vais étouffer et je finirai par exploser… Je… J'ai BESOIN de ça ».

J'avais parlé d'un trait, sans m'arrêter. Dans le but de ne pas être interrompue par ma mère, mais aussi et surtout parce que dans de telles situations, j'avais du mal à garder mon calme et mon sang-froid et ça, ça se faisaient ressentir par des larmes. Des larmes qui commençaient à brûler mes yeux en ce moment même… Je devais me ressaisir. Je reniflai alors discrètement, puis relevai la tête vers ma mère, qui s'était levée de son lit et qui s'avançait vers moi. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras, en me chuchotant :

« - Je sais Samantha… Je sais bien… Mais j'ai du mal à me dire que tu grandis, que tu es une sorcière qui sait bien se défendre…

- Je sais Maman… Mais rester enfermée ne fera qu'augmenter nos peurs et nos craintes. Je suis persuadée que ce n'est bon pour aucune de nous ».

Je sortais chaque jour qui avait suivi cette conversation. Je ne restais pas longtemps dehors, il ne s'agissait que de quelques heures généralement. Et un après-midi, alors que je lisais un livre sur le transplanage que m'avait prêté ma grand-mère à l'ombre du saule pleureur, une ombre sur l'étang m'interpella soudain. J'avais pris l'habitude et le goût d'observer cette étendue d'eau, ses remous, ses ondes,… Je savais donc à quoi m'attendre lorsque je me lançais dans cette observation. L'ombre n'était pas à sa place, elle tournait en rond sur l'eau, ce n'était pas normal, pas habituel. Je sortis alors de mon ''refuge'' végétal et me rapprochai de l'eau. L'ombre tournait toujours au-dessus de l'eau, dessinant de grands cercles. Je décidai alors d'observer le ciel. Le soleil m'aveugla, j'eus donc du mal à distinguer le propriétaire de l'ombre. Au fur et à mesure que ma vue s'habituait à l'intense lumière, je pus distinguer un oiseau. Mais pas n'importe quel oiseau. Un rapace. Il était fréquent dans voir dans la région, puisque j'habitais en campagne. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel rapace. Je ressentis un léger souffle frais, glacial s'emparer de mon corps. Le rapace avait l'air agité, il battait des ailes plus rapidement et ces tours n'étaient plus parfaitement ronds. L'herbe se refroidit sous mes mains. Je commençais à trembler de froid, on se croyait vraiment en hiver… Il faisait si chaud précédemment… L'aigle cria et je voulus alors me retourner pour me saisir de mon gilet et me retrouvai nez à nez avec … une sombre silhouette osseuse et encapuchonnée qui me faisait face. Je reconnus alors immédiatement sa nature. Le Professeur Potter nous les avait bien décrits en cours, je m'en souvenais. Un détraqueur immonde se dressait devant moi. Un grand sentiment de peur m'envahit soudain, et les tremblements qui secouaient mon corps glacé étaient peu susceptibles de le réchauffer… Déterminée à me débarrasser de l'horrible créature, je sortis ma baguette et tentai de me défendre :

« - Expecto Patronum »

Rien ne se produisit, comme je m'y attendais. Mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était le fait que le détraqueur de m'avait encore rien fait. Non pas que je m'en plaignais, mais je trouvais ça étrange. Mais il fallait que je m'en débarrasse, le détraqueur glissait lentement vers moi, la peur continuait de m'envahir…

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

J'avais pensé à Ian, ce qui fit naître quelques filaments argentés au bout de ma baguette… Mais ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à former le dit patronus. Je commençais vraiment à paniquer, rien ne pourrait me permettre de me débarrasser de la si terrifiante créature encapuchonnée… Cette dernière avait commençait ''son travail''… Je me sentis alors soudain prise de vertiges, il aspirait mon âme… La tête me tournait et les pires souvenirs de ma courte vie refaisaient surface… L'annonce de la participation de Ian au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tout d'abord, puis notre séparation… Mais je ne voulais pas me laisser faire, je voulais vivre.

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Les filaments se formèrent alors rapidement, et dans une masse translucide, repoussèrent légèrement le détraqueur. Je pus alors respirer pendant que la masse informe ne disparaisse rapidement, permettant à la répugnante créature de revenir à l'attaque. Il re-glissa donc rapidement vers moi, et je ressentis alors à nouveau une vague de désespoir m'envahir… Les précédents souvenirs de Ian me revinrent en mémoire, suivis de ceux concernant toutes les agressions de Cathy et… la mort d'Anthony. C'était le souvenir de trop, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour me protéger… Le détraqueur continuait d'aspirer mon âme, en m'obligeant à reculer… Vers l'étang. Le souvenir de la mort d'Anthony me revint parfaitement en mémoire, je revivais ce terrible moment. Le détraqueur ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi et, alors que je basculai en arrière, je vis une forme argentée se diriger droit vers le détraqueur. Je me sentais tomber en arrière, j'allais m'évanouir mais je pus distinguer quelle était la forme qui venait de me débarrasser du détraqueur : un aigle. Un aigle majestueux, éthéré et brillant.

_PLOUF !_

Je venais de tomber dans l'étang. Étang qui ne paraissait pas profond vu du sol, mais qui l'était assez une fois dedans. Je me débattais comme je le pouvais pour sortir de l'eau, remonter à la surface… Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Parce qu'avec ce que m'avait fait ressentir le détraqueur, j'étais dépourvue de force physique. Mais il me restait le mental. Et ce fut avec beaucoup de mal que je réussis à faire sortir ma tête de l'eau.

« - Haaan ! »

Ce fut dans un souffle presque étouffé que je pus reprendre un peu d'air. Et alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester la tête hors de l'eau, j'aperçus deux pieds sur la rive. Je ne pouvais relever la tête car je replongeai aussitôt dans l'étang. « Bats-toi, remonte ! » pensais-je. Et je réussis une fois de plus à atteindre la surface pour reprendre mon souffle. Et par la même occasion, je pus apercevoir les jambes de l'inconnu sur la rive, qui me faisaient face. Un bout de bois semblait pendre le long des jambes de l'inconnu. Mais je ne pus rien observer de plus, car j'étais de nouveau retombée dans l'étang. Mais j'étais à présent à bout de forces. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire et je sentais mon corps s'enfoncer lentement dans les profondeurs inimaginées de l'étang. Et alors que je sentais mon corps et mon esprit s'évanouir, quelqu'un plongea dans l'eau. A cause des remous, des bulles d'air et de l'obscurité, je ne pus voir qui me saisissait par la taille. Je m'évanouissais alors en pensant à mon sauveur.

« - Haaan ! »

Je toussais, je crachais de l'eau, je reprenais difficilement ma respiration. Une fois que celle-ci redevint à peu près normale, je pus me redresser sur l'herbe, qui était trempée, tout comme mes vêtements. La chaleur de l'été était revenue, mais mes vêtements trempés me donnaient froid. Je me souvins alors de ce qu'il venait de se produire et cherchai mon sauveur des yeux. Mais rien. Rien à droite, rien à gauche. Je me laissai alors retomber lourdement dans l'herbe, ce qui se révélait être en fait une mauvaise idée : le sol était dur.

« - Aïe ! » me plaignais-je en me frottant la tête.

Un petit bruit venant de ma gauche retint alors mon intention. D'autant plus que je connaissais ce bruit. C'était la seconde fois que je l'entendais. Je me saisis alors vivement de ma baguette, qui avait été posée à ma droite et me dirigeai vers la haie, baguette tendue.

« - Qui est là ? » demandai-je d'un ton menaçant mais anxieux à la fois.

Je fus surprise de voir non pas un danger, mais un animal sortir de la haie. Et pas n'importe quel animal… L'aigle. Oui, **L'**aigle. Celui qui survolait l'étang avant l'arrivée du détraqueur. Il était là, devant la haie et me regardait. Comme si sa présence dans ce lieu était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

« - C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ? »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. Oui, je parlais à un aigle. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, il me semblait familier. Et je ne savais pas non plus pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait ce que je disais. Et comme pour me confirmer que je devenais folle, l'aigle en question fit « oui » de la tête dans un piaillement.

« - Je deviens complètement folle… » murmurai-je en reprenant le chemin vers ma maison.

Voyant mon teint blafard et mes vêtements trempés, ma mère et ma grand-mère m'interrogèrent bien sûr dès que je fus rentrée chez moi. Ne voulant pas leur révéler la terrible scène du détraqueur, j'inventai une histoire de racine qui m'avait fait trébuchée dans l'eau, et alla dans ma chambre, dans le but de me reposer. Une fois devant ma porte, je revins sur mes pas et dit à ma mère :

« - Maman ! Tu pourras faire un dessert au chocolat ce soir, pour le dîner ? »

Je devinai un regard interrogateur entre les deux femmes de ma Famille et pris alors le chemin de ma chambre. Inconsciemment, je me dirigeai vers le miroir. Et ce que je vis m'effraya au plus au point : des chevaux tombés en rideau autour d'un visage au teint blafard et cerné. « Mini-Rogue ». Cette pensée me fit sourire et, après m'être douchée, je pus enfin aller me reposer, en pensant à d'autres surnoms tels que « Roguette » que m'avait inspiré mon précédent reflet dans le miroir.

Je ne sortis plus du reste de l'été. Mes nuits étaient agitées par des cauchemars sombres, où erraient de terrifiantes silhouettes osseuses et encapuchonnées… Ma grand-mère avait bien remarqué mon malaise et me faisait boire de temps en temps de la potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'elle gardait dans sa chambre. J'allais très mal. Autant mentalement que physiquement. J'étais extrêmement fatiguée, mes nuits ne me permettaient pas de reprendre assez de forces, malgré les potions de sommeil sans rêves… Ma mère s'inquiétait énormément pour moi, et ma grand-mère ne savait quoi faire pour me venir en aide. Elle décidé donc d'appeler un médicomage. Après m'avoir auscultée dans ma chambre en compagnie de ma mère et ma grand-mère, il leur demanda de le laisser seul avec moi. Il attendit alors de répondre à mon incompréhension une fois que l'on fut seul et qu'il ait lancé un « assurdiato » :

« - Que vous est-il arrivé, Mademoiselle Baron ?

- …

- Je suis tenu au secret professionnel, vous pouvez me le dire. Et personne ne peut nous entendre, savez-vous quel est le sortilège que je viens de lancer ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais, je ne suis pas idiote ! lui répliquai-je, énervée.

- …

- Pa… Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça. Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Que vous est-il arrivé ? J'ai besoin d'en être sûr.

- D'en être sûr ? Alors vous connaissez la réponse à votre question ?..

- Vous êtes vous faite attaquée par un détraqueur ?

- …

- Mademoiselle Baron… commença-t-il.

- Oui » répondis-je simplement, en lui coupant la parole.

Le sorcier-médecin ne sembla pas étonné de ma réponse, mais choqué. Et il y avait de quoi. Beaucoup d'évènements bizarres s'étaient produits ces derniers mois, mais les attaques de détraqueurs, surtout dans des régions moldues étaient extrêmement rares.

« - Que… Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti ? Et maintenant, que ressentez-vous ? »

Il m'inspirait confiance. Son visage d'ange et sa voix douce m'incitèrent à me dévoiler… Je lui expliquai alors toute la tristesse et tout le désespoir que j'avais ressenti et la perte du goût à la vie qui découlait de cette attaque… Il se leva et me dit alors, d'un ton très calme et posé :

« - Ne vous laissez pas abattre »

Il leva ensuite le sortilège d'assourdissement et une fois sorti de ma chambre, je l'entendis expliquer aux deux femmes qu'il ne fallait pas me brusquer, mais faire en sorte que je ne reste pas enfermée à la maison. Le lendemain, ma mère proposa alors d'aller chez le coiffeur. Ce fut donc avec plaisir que ma grand-mère et moi acceptions et on sortit métamorphosées du salon. Ma mère s'était fait reteindre les cheveux, afin de camoufler ses premiers cheveux blancs. Elle avait aussi fait coupé ses cheveux courts, et avait à présent un carré au style ''coiffé-décoiffé'', qui lui allait à ravir. Ma grand-mère avait demandé (elle aussi pour camoufler ses cheveux blancs) de refaire teindre ses longs cheveux en blonds. Quand à moi, j'étais devenue brune, et j'avais fait couper mes cheveux au-dessus des épaules. J'aimais ce changement de tête, ça m'avait fait du bien.

Les jours passèrent. Les femmes de ma Famille faisaient tout pour que je ne retombe pas dans la dépression, et mes nuits étaient plus calmes. Ça s'arrangeait. Je le sentais, je retrouvais l'envie de vivre. Je reçus ma lettre de Poudlard, qui m'apprenait que j'avais été choisie en tant que Préfète-en-Chef et qui m'informait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la reprise des cours. Ma mère prit l'initiative de m'emmener faire les courses avec elle, et m'acheta du maquillage, me promettant qu'on irait bientôt au Chemin de Traverse. Nous rentrions alors dans une bonne humeur commune, qui disparut aussitôt une fois que ma grand-mère nous accueillit. Elle semblait paniquée, et avait du mal à parler :

« - Da… Daniella… Sam… Samantha… Je… On a reçu… C'est… Oh par Merlin…

- Chut, calmez-vous Gaëtane… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un… Un sorcier du Ministère est venu… » dit-elle fébrilement en tendant une enveloppe noire à ma mère.

Cette dernière entra dans la Maison, posa les sacs de courses au sol et se saisit de la lettre que lui tendait sa belle-mère. Pendant qu'elle la lisait, je posai à mon tour les sacs sur le sol puis fermai la porte. Je me retournai ensuite pour demander à ma mère si elle voulait que je m'occupe de ranger les courses, mais le visage de ma grand-mère me stoppa. Elle était complètement paniquée, ses traits s'étaient durcis et ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Mais que se passait-il ? Je me tournai alors vers ma mère, sachant que c'était à cause de la lettre que ma grand-mère était dans cet état. Mais le visage de ma mère était humide. Elle pleurait. Plus elle lisait la lettre, plus ses mains tremblaient. Je commençais alors à paniquer. Que pouvait bien donc dire cette lettre pour mettre ma Famille dans cet état ?

« - Maman.. ? »

Je m'en voulus aussitôt d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Ma mère s'effondra sur le sol, lâchant la lettre, qui flotta un instant avant de retomber doucement sur le sol. Ma grand-mère se précipita vers sa belle-fille, la prit dans ses bras et elles se mirent toutes les deux à pleurer. Elles pleuraient de désespoir. Et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Quelque chose de grave, de très grave s'était produit. Je me saisis de la lettre, déglutis puis la lus :

_« Madame Baron, _

_Nous avons le regrettable devoir de vous informer que tôt dans la matinée ce matin, Monsieur Jacques Baron a été retrouvé mort à New York. _

_Il semblerait qu'il est été victime du sortilège Impardonnable de l'Avada Kedavra. Nous avons chargé certains de nos Aurors de l'enquête, et nous vous tiendront au courant dès que cela sera possible. _

_Nos sincères condoléances, _

_Wilfried Hopcrick, Directeur du Bureau de la Justice Magique. »_

Un torrent de larmes envahit soudain mon visage. Comme ma mère, mes jambes fléchirent et je m'écroulai au sol. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à m'écrouler. Je sentis mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine et une vague de désespoir prit possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Le noir. Le désespoir. L'enfer. La Mort. Il n'y avait plus d'envie de vivre dans ce monde, il n'y avait que la Mort. La Mort qui était présente tous les jours, rôdant autour de personnes avant de leur tomber dessus. La Mort qui, aujourd'hui encore, venait de frapper un de mes proches. La Mort. Mon père était mort… Et au désespoir vint se substituer la colère. Furieuse mais anéantie, je sortis de la maison en courant, en pleurant aussi. Je courais. En pleurant. J'avais besoin de courir et de pleurer, ça me permettait d'évacuer. Arrivée au bord de l'étang, je me dirigeai vers le saule pleureur. Mais cette fois-ci, une racine me fit vraiment trébucher et je m'écroulai violemment sur l'herbe. Allongée près du tronc, cachée par les branches retombantes et protectrices de l'arbre, je pleurais. Je laissais s'exprimer ma douleur et mon désespoir. Ce qui dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter, il fallait que ça sorte. Emportée par mon chagrin exprimé par mes larmes et mes plaintes, je m'endormis.

_Je sentis une présence. Puis un souffle. Un souffle chaud qui faisait flotter dans l'air une odeur. Une odeur qui me semblait familière et étrangère à la fois. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux, à cause du fait qu'ils soient collés par les larmes que j'avais versées mais aussi à cause de la fatigue, et surtout de la peur de découvrir qui se tenait près de moi… Ma main. La personne qui était là touchait ma main. Elle la caressait lentement, faisant glisser ses doigts chauds sur ma peau. Puis une voix. Une voix qui me sembla, comme l'odeur, familière et étrangère à la fois :_

_« - Je suis désolé Samantha… Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé… »_

Je me redressai brutalement et ouvris les yeux. Ma vision était floue, j'avais du mal à voir l'environnement qui m'entourait. Où étais-je ? L'herbe sous mes mains, les branches autour de moi, l'humidité de l'eau, les haies… L'étang. Le saule pleureur. A mon grand soulagement, j'étais toujours sous le saule près de l'étang. Ma vision redevenait peu à peu normale. Je regardais autour de moi. Personne. Rien. Pas un bruit. Si, un bruit. Un battement d'ailes qui me fit traverser en trombe le rideau de fines et longues branches, parsemées de petites feuilles. La haie. Il y avait quelque chose dans la haie. Je pointai ma baguette :

« - Hominum Revelio »

Rien. Rien ne se produisit. Mais quelque chose devant la haie attira mon attention. Je baissai alors ma baguette et m'approchai lentement de la chose en question. Une plume. Je me mis alors à genoux, pris délicatement la plume dans mes mains et l'observai. Elle était grande, presque entièrement blanche sauf pour l'extrémité, qui était marron. Elle avait l'air forte. Elle était belle. C'était une simple plume, mais elle était parfaite. Et elle dégageait quelque chose. Une odeur. J'avais déjà sentie cette odeur, mais où… Je me souvins alors. Avant de me réveiller, cette odeur avait fait frissonner mes narines. Cette odeur m'était familière, mais tellement étrangère à la fois… Que venait-il de se passer ? Y avait-il quelqu'un ? Et d'où venait cette plume ?

Je décidai de la garder, et de rentrer chez moi. Après avoir traversé les sortilèges protection, j'arrivai devant la porte d'entrée. J'entendis des voix. Il y avait des personnes dans ma maison. Je collai alors mon oreille sur la porte, pour écouter ce qu'elles disaient :

« - Nous vous remercions Madame. Sachez que nous allons faire tout notre possible pour retrouver qui est l'auteur de… la mort de votre mari, dit une douce voix d'homme.

- M-Merci… dit ma mère en reniflant.

- Nous devons nous en aller. Du travail nous attend. Nous vous présentons nos sincères condoléances, annonça une deuxième voix, plus grave. Madame Baron, le Ministre de la Magie vous contactera pour savoir quelle est votre réponse.

- Inutile. Dites-lui que je vous rejoindrai dès que possible » coupa la voix de ma grand-mère.

''Je vous rejoindrai dès que possible'' ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui ma grand-mère va-t-elle rejoindre ? Et qu'est-ce que le Ministre de la Magie a à voir avec cette histoire ? A cet instant précis, la porte de ma maison s'ouvrit. Je m'étais brusquement redressée et je pouvais alors découvrir qui étaient les deux hommes. Le premier devait avoir environ la quarantaine. C'était un homme brun, au visage dur et à la carrure imposante. Un objet brillait sur son torse, je pus découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un badge d'Auror. Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur face à moi, ce qui m'intimida.

« - Mademoiselle »

Il fit un signe de tête, comme pour dire au revoir, et continua son chemin. L'autre homme, beaucoup plus jeune et beaucoup moins imposant le suivit. Il s'arrêta devant moi, posa sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me réconforter. Un sourire triste apparu son sur visage pâle, puis il suivit son collègue. Je regardais alors ma grand-mère, qui fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Quant à ma mère, elle monta les escaliers pour aller se coucher. Je rejoignis alors ma grand-mère dans la cuisine. La pendule indiquait 19h00. Ma grand-mère commença alors à préparer à manger. Je le regardais ouvrir la boite de conserve contenant les haricots verts qu'elle comptait cuisiner. Seul le bruit métallique caractéristique de l'ouverture de la boite se faisait entendre dans la cuisine. Je mis alors la table. Le claquement des assiettes et le tintement des couverts fit croire à un semblant de vie dans la pièce, qui redevint silencieuse une fois ma tâche terminée. Je m'approchai de ma grand-mère et la regardais inconsciemment égoutter les haricots.

« - Nous irons acheter tes fournitures après-demain ».

Je n'avais pas écouté ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : la discussion avec les Aurors.

« - Tu vas rejoindre qui et quand ? »

La question m'avait brûlé les lèvres. Et elle était sortie toute seule. Je crus que ma grand-mère allait mettre des haricots partout lorsque je vis comment ma question l'avait déstabilisée.

« - Alors tu as entendu ?

- Seulement la fin de la conversation. Au moment où ils ont prit congé.

- Je partirai après-demain, quand nous aurons fini d'acheter tes fournitures.

- Où ? Avec qui ?

- …

- Grand-mère ! Pourquoi tu pars ?

- ça va recommencer Samantha… Je le sens. Et cette fois, je ne veux pas que les mêmes erreurs se reproduisent. La… mort de ton père a un rapport avec tout ce qui se passe, j'en suis sûr. Et la… disparition de ta sœur aussi. Il faut que je trouve la solution.

- Mais Grand-mère… C'est le travail des Aurors… Ils vont la trouver, j'en suis sûre !

- Samantha, ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels Aurors.

- ?

- Ils appartiennent à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- L'Ordre du Phénix ?! Alors… Alors tu vas rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix ?!

- En fait… J'y retourne.

- ?

- Lorsque ton grand-père et moi avons quitté l'École, nous nous sommes engagés dans l'association, pour combattre Voldemort. Lorsque ce dernier a enlevé ton grand-père, je les ai quittés. Les Aurors que tu as vu là appartiennent à l'Ordre, le Ministre ne les a pas envoyés seulement pour l'enquête, mais aussi pour que je les rejoigne… de nouveau ».

Ouah. Je ne savais que dire à ma grand-mère. Elle était courageuse, tellement courageuse ! Ma grand-mère était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Je trouvais ce rôle prestigieux mais… Très dangereux. Je lui fis alors part de mes craintes et elle tenta vainement de me rassurer.

« - C'est Kingsley qui dirige l'Ordre maintenant ? lui demandai-je.

- Euh… Pas tout à fait… Avec son travail au Ministère, tu comprends que le temps lui manque…

- Alors qui c'est ?

- … Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter ! ».

Quelque part, ça semblait logique. Mais cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je le savais que mon prof de DCFM était un héros, mais je ne sais pas, apprendre ça augmentait l'admiration que je lui portais. Quant à ma grand-mère, j'en étais très fière.

Deux jours plus tard, nous nous rendions donc toutes les deux sur le Chemin de Traverse. On n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, et encore moins rigolé. Parce que la mort de mon père, son fils, occupait encore notre esprit et le fait de devoir se séparer le soir même n'arrangeait pas notre moral. On fit donc les boutiques une par une, de manière morne et presque robotique. Sans un mot. J'étais triste, et cela se voyait sur mon visage. En sortant de l'apothicaire, j'aperçus la Boutique de Farces et Attrapes des Weasley. Après avoir prévenu ma grand-mère, je m'y rendis, pensant qu'entrer dans la boutique me ferait retrouver le sourire. Je pénétrai alors dedans et errai dans les différents rayons. Tout était fait pour faire rire dans cette boutique : les couleurs, les différents objets vendus, la description qui en était faite, la voix de ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage qui répétait en raillant « _Je déteste les enfants_ »,… Tout. Mais rien ne me fit retrouver le sourire. J'errai donc dans les rayons sans but précis. Mais un objet retint mon intention : de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou. Je me rendis alors en caisse, achetait la dite poudre et, alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir du magasin, une voix familière m'appela :

« - Samantha ! Je ne croyais pas te voir ici ! »

Je me retournai et découvris Tom, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, qui avait écarté les bras en signe d'accueil. Et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres moi aussi, que je me précipitai vers mon ami. L'Amitié. C'était apparemment ce qui manquait pour me rendre mon sourire.

« - Tom ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Figure-toi que je suis venu ici dans le but de demander à Georges Wesaley s'il accepterait de m'accepter comme vendeur dans sa boutique d'ici et an !

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- OUI ! Si tu savais comme je suis content ! me dit-il, tout excité.

- Oh mais c'est génial ! »

En apprenant la nouvelle, j'avais sauté dans les bras de mon ami. Nous étions tous les deux à l'entrée de la boutique, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je suis si contente pour toi Tom »

Soudain, une explosion retentit, juste au dessus de nos têtes. Je poussai un cri strident et Tom hurla, en se jetant sut moi :

« - ATTENTION ! »

L'explosion avait fait s'effondrer une partie de l'entrée de la boutique, que Tom avait empêché de tomber sur nous en se jetant sur moi. Je m'étais retrouvée recroquevillée sur le sol de la rue, les mains derrière la tête. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris la sinistre scène qui s'offrait à moi : de la poussière partout, des débris, des cris, la foule paniquée… J'eus soudain une boule au ventre, un mauvais pressentiment. Tom ! Où était-il ? Paniquée, je me redressai et regardai partout autour de moi, sans apercevoir mon ami.

« - Tom ! Tom, où es-tu ?! »

J'avais les larmes qui commençaient à me monter aux yeux. J'avais peur que Tom meure sous les débris, comme son meilleur ami. Tout était de ma faute… Tom ne répondait pas à mes appels…

« - ATTENTION ! »

C'était déjà la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'on se jetait sur moi. J'en fus heureuse après ouvert rouvert mes yeux, voyant que c'était Tom qui était sur moi, des gouttes de sueur roulant son visage mâte.

« - Les Mangemorts… C'est eux… » disait-il.

Je me retournai alors vers la rue, et découvris que trois silhouettes noires s'avançaient vers ce qu'il restait de la Boutique Weasley, semant la terreur sur leur passage. Tom m'aida alors à me relever, et Georges sortit au même moment en trombe de sa Boutique. Observant les débris, puis les trois silhouettes, il nous dit :

« - Partez ! Sauvez-vous ! »

Puis, armé de sa baguette, il se lança vers les Mangemorts.

« - Oh non, il n'en est pas question… » marmonna Tom en sortant lui-aussi sa baguette.

J'imitai mon ami et nous suivîmes Georges dans la rue. Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent, nous aussi. Le poing serré sur sa baguette, les yeux débordant de haine et grogna, à l'intention du premier Mangemort qui se présentait à nous, un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

« - Carrow… »

A l'appel du nom, l'homme se redressa fièrement, sa baguette à la main. Sa sœur Alecto fit elle-aussi son apparition aux côtés de son frère, en arborant le même sourire. Tom leva alors sa baguette, prêt à se battre. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Voyant que j'avais moi-aussi levé ma baguette, Alecto fit un signe de main et une autre personne se montra. Cette autre personne n'était nulle autre que… Cathy Klaus.

« - Klaus… marmonnai-je de la même manière que Georges.

- Comme on se retrouve… dit la Serpentarde sur un ton menaçant.

- STUPEFIX ! »

La voix de Tom, de Georges et la mienne avaient résonné en même temps dans la rue. Les Mangemorts firent un simple geste de baguette pour se protéger et le combat commença. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, sous les regards de quelques personnes cachées dans les autres boutiques, qui n'osaient pas intervenir. Les Mangemorts faisaient peur. Les Carrow ne jetaient que des sortilèges Impardonnables aux garçons, alors que Cathy essayait de me neutraliser avec des « Stupéfix » ou des « Petrificus Totalus ». Ils ne parvenaient pas à m'atteindre, ce qui l'énerva rapidement.

« - ENDOLORIS ! »

Saisie d'une douleur atroce, parcourue par des sensations de brûlures intenses, je m'effondrai au sol, tremblant de douleur. Les spasmes s'arrêtèrent et je commençai à me relever, avec peine. C'est alors que je vis Cathy s'approcher lentement de moi, pendant que Tom me criait de me sauver. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Non. Tout d'abord parce que la course poursuite qui s'en serait suivie dans le Chemin de Traverse aurait été très difficile, mais aussi et surtout parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne le dessus sur moi. Non, Cathy m'avait fait beaucoup trop de mal, elle devait payer. Je pointai alors ma baguette vers la jeune Mangemort :

« - Expe…

- STUPEFIX ! »

Cathy fut projetée en arrière, loin de moi. Je me retournai alors pour découvrir qui l'avait stupéfixée et fut surprise de découvrir le jeune Auror qui était venu interroger ma mère chez moi. Il vint tout de suite me voir pour me demander comment j'allais, et je le rassurai. Les Carrow cessèrent alors leur attaque, regardant derrière le jeune Auror. Je les imitai et pus découvrir… L'Ordre du Phénix. Harry Potter, Arthur, Ron et Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger et l'autre Auror qui était venu chez moi. Ma grand-mère se trouvait à leurs côtés. Effrayés, les Carrow se rabattirent en retraite, libérèrent Cathy du sortilège et transplanèrent. Georges alla dirent bonjour à sa famille et aux autres, pendant que Tom me rejoignit. On était tous les deux fascinés par toutes les personnes qui nous faisaient face, et on n'osait pas bouger. Harry Potter vint alors nous voir, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« - Il semblerait, Melle Baron, que vous ayez vous aussi le don de vous trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, me dit-il.

- Je… Euh… Oui…

- Oh, les présentations, continua le professeur. Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, dit-il en montrant ses amis. Mais je suppose que vous les connaissez déjà ».

Ronald Weasley nous serra la main à tous les deux et Hermione Granger en fit de même. Avoir Harry Potter en tant que professeur était déjà quelque chose, mais rencontrer ses meilleurs amis était tout aussi impressionnant. Je saluai alors Hermione Granger :

« - Bon-Bonjour madame… Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer ! Je vous admire tant !

- Ah ah, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Hermione tu sais, je ne suis pas ton professeur moi, me dit-elle gentiment et en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- D'accord… Hermione.

- Rendez-vous tous au Terrier ! » lança Arthur Weasley.

Il transplana, suivit de ses fils et de sa belle-fille. Les Aurors dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom firent de même. Ma grand-mère vint alors vers moi et nous dit en souriant :

« - Il semblerait que vous soyez invités vous aussi.

- Bien sûr ! intervint Harry. A tout de suite ! »

Il transplana suivit de Ron. Georges vint alors et proposa à Tom de transplaner avec lui. Il accepta joyeusement. Ma grand-mère me sourit et transplana à son tour. Voyant mon air perdu, Hermione me dit :

« - Tu veux transplaner avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir ! »

Et pour la deuxième fois, je ressentis la même sensation de vertige accompagnée de nausées. On arriva devant le Terrier et devant mon air dégouté, Hermione me demanda :

« - Premier transplanage ?

- En fait… C'est le deuxième. Mais ça me fait encore cet effet.

- C'est le temps de t'y habituer. Après ça ira mieux tu verras.

- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit ma grand-mère ».

On pénétra alors dans le Terrier et, comme Harry lorsqu'il y entra pour la première fois, je fus émerveillée. Tout n'était que magie, et malgré le fait que j'y sois habituée, je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de pétiller en voyant la vaisselle se faire toute seule et les aiguilles tricoter toutes seules. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger et s'attabla. Harry, Ron, Bill, Arthur et les deux autres Aurors discutaient entre eux, élaborant certainement des plans pour empêcher de terribles évènements. Molly discutait joyeusement avec Fleur, Ginny et ma grand-mère en leur servant une énième fois une bonne dose de purée de carottes. Tom discutait avenir avec Georges, pendant qu'Hermione et moi faisions plus ample connaissance :

« - Harry m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression de me revoir à l'école ! Tu es une bonne élève à ce qu'il paraît ? me dit-elle en souriant.

- Euh… Oui… Enfin… Pas aussi bonne que toi, balbutiais-je en rougissant.

- Ah ah merci ! Il n'est pas trop dur avec vous comme prof ? Je serais curieuse de savoir comment il est, en tant que prof.

- Tu as dû déjà le voir quand vous aviez formé l'A.D ?

- Oui, mais là ce n'est pas pareil.

- Et bien… C'est l'un des meilleurs professeurs que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu.

- Il disait pareil de Remus… me dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- J'aurais aimé le connaître lui, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, Maugrey et… Rogue.

- Tous étaient fantastiques, crois-moi ! Même Rogue.

- Je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai pu faire la connaissance de ce dernier, dis-je en imitant les guillemets.

- Ah oui ?

- Dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Dans son tableau. C'est aussi une personne que j'admire beaucoup car il a mené toute sa vie avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, sans jamais baissé les bras. Il était courageux et fort. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Il cache beaucoup de secrets.

- Oh oui. Rogue cachait beaucoup de choses. C'est ce qui faisait sa force à mon avis.

- Certainement…

- Tu vas bien Samantha ? Tu as l'air pensive…

- C'est que… Je crois qu'il me cache quelque chose. A chaque fois que je me suis retrouvée dans le bureau directorial, il m'a observée des pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant sur ma gourmette et échangeant des regards avec Dumbledore… Je crois que ça a un rapport avec mon grand-père… »

Devant son air interrogé, je voulus lui expliquer brièvement l'histoire de mon grand-père quand Harry demanda l'attention de tous les convives :

« - S'il vous plaît ! Merci. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier et féliciter Gaëtane Baron qui, si je l'ai bien compris, a accepté de revenir dans l'Ordre ! »

Tout le monde applaudit et Harry continua son discours :

« - Ensuite, cette dernière nous a fait part de ta situation, Samantha. Sache que nous allons faire tout notre possible pour te protéger et faire en sorte que tu ne cours aucun danger, cela que tu sois à Poudlard ou non ».

Je me mis à rougir. Tout d'abord parce que mon professeur venait de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom, ensuite parce que tout le monde me regardait et pour finir parce que je venais de réaliser que l'existence de mon don venait d'être révélée à toutes les personnes présentes. Paniquée, je regardais alors ma grand-mère, qui me fit un sourire rassurant, m'indiquant que je pouvais faire confiance à toutes ces personnes. Hermione sembla aussi comprendre mes sentiments et, pendant qu'Harry parlait de chasse aux Mangemorts, elle se pencha vers moi et me dit tout bas :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, tous ici ont fait le serment inviolable, jurant leur allégeance totale si je puis dire à l'Ordre. Tu peux leur faire confiance.

- Même aux deux Aurors là-bas ? lui dis-je en les désignant.

- Michel et Sébastien ? Bien sûr ! Ils sont tous les deux des Aurors qualifiés, même Sébastien qui a commencé il y a seulement deux ans. Michel quant à lui est Auror depuis… Au moins vingt ans ! »

Je pus donc retrouver le sourire et la sérénité grâce à Hermione. On continua notre conversation :

« - Tu veux bien m'en dire un peu plus sur ton don ? Harry m'a expliqué très brièvement ».

Je lui expliquai alors l'histoire de fond en comble, et pus donc préciser les doutes que j'avais sur Rogue.

« - Mmmh… Je comprends mieux alors… Écoute, je ne suis pas sûre mais peut-être que tu pourrais le faire chanter pour en savoir plus…

- Le faire chanter ? répétais-je sans comprendre.

- Oui, avec ça ».

Elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, qui laissa apparaître une chaîne dorée qu'elle retira d'autour de son cou, avant de me la tendre.

« - Ton Retourneur de temps !

- Oui. Essaie seulement de le faire chanter, ne l'utilise pas. Sur une si longue période, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner. Je ne l'ai utilisé que pour quelques heures à chaque fois.

- D'accord, merci ».

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, on continua de parler. J'aimais beaucoup parler avec elle, elle était très intelligente et très gentille, et tout ce qu'elle disait m'intéressait au plus au point. Puis elle se mit à me parler de son travail :

« - Je suis Directrice du Département d'Application des Lois Magiques, me dit-elle fièrement. J'ai pus faire abolir les privilèges accordés aux Sang-Pur et j'ai déjà proposé un texte de loi contre l'exploitation des Elfes de Maison. Mais d'après Kingsley, mes critères étaient trop exigeants alors je pense que je vais juste proposer la rémunération de leur travail et l'abolition de la maltraitance.

- C'est une très bonne idée !

- Et toi, que comptes-tu faire après avoir passé tes ASPICS ?

- Euh… Je n'en sais rien encore…

- Je vois. Il faut que tu te poses des questions, te demander ce que tu aimes, ce qui compte pour toi, en fonction de tes besoins et de tes valeurs. Le mieux aussi est d'aller se renseigner à…

- A la bibliothèque » la coupai-je en souriant.

On se mit alors à rire, voyant qu'on avait beaucoup de points communs. Harry demanda une fois de plus notre attention :

« - Au fait ! J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il n'y a pas que Gaëtane qui revient dans l'Ordre ! Maxime Damer et son fils Lucas veulent eux-aussi en refaire partie ! » dit-il joyeusement.

A cette nouvelle, Tom et moi nous regardions, ébahis. Alors comme ça, Mr Damer avait lui-aussi fait partie de l'Ordre ? Et Lucas allait le rejoindre ? C'était fantastique ! Et qu'en était-il de Sonia ? Le repas se termina, Ron et Hemione prirent congé, suivit de Bill et Fleur. Arthur raccompagna son fils Georges chez lui et Molly et Ginny débarrassaient la table. Je décidai de les aider. En ramenant une pile d'assiettes, je passai à côté de Harry, ma grand-mère et les Aurors qui étaient en train de parler :

« - Et au sujet de ma petite-fille ? demanda ma grand-mère à Harry.

- Et bien Michel vient de me dire qu'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle soit en permanence protégée. Par un Auror. Et cet Auror ne serait nul autre que Sébastien.

- Oui, approuva celui-ci. Je pourrais venir à Poudlard en me faisant passer pour un élève, ce qui me permettrait de surveiller votre petite-fille » expliqua-t-il.

En entendant cette nouvelle, je fus complètement bouleversée et lâcha la pile d'assiettes, qui se brisèrent sur le carrelage. Ma grand-mère me regarda, offusquée :

« - Samantha !

- Ce n'est rien Gaëtane, intervint Mme Weasley. Reparo ».

Les assiettes se réparèrent, je présentais mes excuses à Mme Weasley et m'adressai à mon professeur :

« - Mr Potter, je n'ai pas besoin d'être autant protégée. Je me sens en sécurité à Poudlard et je ne veux pas faire perdre son temps à Sébastien…

- Oh, mais je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas du t… commença le jeune Auror.

- J'aimerais faire partie de l'Ordre » le coupai-je.

Je crus que ma grand-mère allait s'étrangler avec les cacahuètes qu'elle venait de piocher. Michel lui donna une tape dans le dos, ce qui lui permit de me dire :

« - Mais Samantha ! Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de dire… L'Ordre n'est pas juste un club, on a des missions à accomplir, cela comporte beaucoup de risques…

- Je suis d'accord avec ta grand-mère, me dit Harry. C'est très dangereux. Ce n'est pas comme en classe…

- Gaëtane, ta petite-fille est majeure maintenant, intervint Mme Weasley. Je pense qu'elle est capable de prendre des décisions toute seule, en ayant évalué les risques possibles. Quant à toi Harry, tu étais plus jeune qu'elle quand tu as intégré l'Ordre ! ».

Bouches bées, Harry et ma grand-mère regardaient Mme Weasley, ne sachant que dire.

« - C'est vrai que tu es majeure Samantha… dit ma grand-mère d'un ton nostalgique. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies autant grandi…

- Bon et bien Samantha… Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix ! » annonça joyeusement mon professeur de DCFM.

Les quelques personnes encore présentes applaudirent et Tom vint me féliciter. Il fallu ensuite dire au revoir à tout le monde. C'est ma grand-mère qui prit la décision de nous raccompagner. Une fois en dehors des sortilèges de protection, Tom me dit :

« - Et bien ! Que d'aventures aujourd'hui ! Et c'est loin d'être fini à mon avis ! »

On ria et ma grand-mère arriva pour nous faire transplaner. On arriva alors au beau milieu d'une route, devant un grand immeuble. On se dépêcha de rejoindre le trottoir même si on se doutait bien qu'à cette heure, les gens ne conduisaient pas, mais dormaient. Tom et moi nous dîmes au revoir, pressés de se revoir à Poudlard. Puis, avant que je ne transplane avec ma grand-mère, je dis à Tom, sur le ton le plus banal du monde :

« - Au fait Tom ! Je suis Préfète-en-Chef ! »

* * *

_Sacré chapitre n'est-ce pas ? Décidément, elle en bave notre petite sorcière !_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** *_Haan_ !* Le cri de l'aigle me semble approprié à ce chapitre, tu m'as tuée ! xD Et oui, un détraqueur... Les mangemorts sont de retour, et les actes noirs qui vont avec aussi... /:  
Un animagus dis-tu ? On verra bien ;)  
"Roguette" : je me suis fait rire toute seule en relisant le chapitre xD  
C'est vrai que la mort de Jacques est brutale... Orianne ? Mmmh... Elle va bientôt ré-apparaître, tu verras.  
Tom est un des personnages que je préfère. Il va beaucoup grandir et la mort d'Anthony n'y est pas pour rien. Elle le rapprochera même de Sam. En tant qu'ami, hein ! Il ne faut pas oublier Sonia dans l'histoire... ;)  
J'ai beaucoup hésité à parler de l'Ordre, de peur que ça fasse gros. Et finalement j'ai craqué, il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour protéger (ou pas...) Samantha ! Alors oui pour Molly, je sais bien qu'elle est du genre à surprotéger les jeunes, elle s'attache très vite aux gens mais en écrivant, je me suis dit que la guerre lui avait montré que même les jeunes étaient capables de prendre les choses en main, se révolter et se débrouiller plus ou moins seuls. Donc je me suis dit que ce serait cool qu'elle ait un peu changé à ce niveau là (d'où l'étonnement de Gaëtane et Harry) ;)

Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil à propos des OC ! J'espère que d'autres lecteurs viendront te rejoindre et me laisser leur avis. Si c'est le cas, je considèrerais que ce sera grâce à toi ! ;D  
Bisous !


	36. Et de deux !

_Je vous poste ce 36ème chapitre avant de retourner en cours.  
En espérant que vous aimerez, bisous ! (:_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : « Et de deux ! »**

1er Septembre. La pendule de la Gare King's Cross indiquait 10h50. Il fallait que je me dépêche de traverser la voie 9 ¾ et de retrouver mes amis. Bien sûr à cette heure, peu de personnes étaient sur les quais, et je dus inspecter un nombre incalculable de wagons avant de pouvoir retrouver mes amis. En me voyant entrer dans la cabine, Sonia me sauta au cou, manquant de me faire tomber et de rentrer dans des élèves qui passaient au même moment.

« - Samantha ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! J'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de choses à te dire, à te montrer ! Mes vacances, les…

- Du calme, du calme Sonia. Tu m'as manquée aussi, c'était trop horrible de ne pas se voir cet été. Et moi aussi j'ai des tonnes de choses à te dire, tu n'en imaginerais même pas la moitié, crois-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! me demanda-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Bah… C'est-à-dire que… Je préfèrerais qu'on soit seules » lui répondis-je en chuchottant.

On rentra alors dans la cabine, et je fus accueillie par Tom, Patrick, Arielle, Valérie et Camille. Chacun parla de ses vacances, Patrick insistant sur tous les livres de botaniques qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas décroché un mot pendant toute la conversation. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent le nombre d'ennuis que j'avais eus, ni le fait que j'ai intégré l'Ordre du Phénix. Je me contentai donc de regarder à travers la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs et embaumé. Je n'entendais que l'enthousiasme de Sonia assise à côté de moi et les rires de mes camarades. Je regardais le paysage ensoleillé défilait à une vitesse folle derrière la vitre.

« - Au fait Samantha ! J'étais été choisi comme Préfet ! »

Ce n'est que lorsque Tom me donna un coup de pied que je sortis de mes pensées. Tout le monde me regardait d'un air interrogé, attendant une réponse de ma part.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Je viens de te dire que je suis Préfet, me répéta Patrick.

- Aaah ! Ah bravo Pat c'est bien, tu peux être fier. On aura qu'à aller ensemble au wagon des Préfets tout à l'heure.

- Oui, on fera ça.

- Sam, ça va ? me demanda Sonia.

- Oui. Oui très bien » répondis-je en me retournant de nouveau vers la vitre.

Mes amis continuaient de parler. Et moi, je continuais de regarder le paysage. Paysage qui me semblait s'être assombri et qui me paraissait défiler moins vite sous mes yeux… Un frisson me parcourut le dos.

« - ça caille ici ! dit Camille en enfilant son gilet.

- Sûrement un problème de chauffage » supposa Valérie.

Je me frottai les bras en continuant d'observer ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du train. Ce n'était pas une impression, le train était vraiment en train de ralentir… Et ce froid… Je le connaissais, je savais ce qu'il voulait dire…

« - Le train s'arrête, annonçais-je à mes amis.

- Quoi ?! me demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Le train s'ar… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car le train s'arrêta brutalement, nous bousculant les uns contre les autres.

« - Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » demanda Camille.

De la buée s'échappait de nos bouches lorsqu'on parlait. Tout le monde avait la chair de poule ou était parcouru de frissons à cause du froid, qui venait de laisser une couche glacée sur la vitre. Je commençai à marmonner :

« - Des détraqueurs… Des détraqueurs dans le train…

- Samantha qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! me demanda précipitamment ma Meilleure Amie.

- Ils arrivent Sonia. Il y a des détraqueurs dans le train ! hurlais-je en me levant.

- Nan mais calme-toi Samantha ! Tu as de la fièvre ? me demanda-t-elle en me touchant le front. Ton front est brûlant. Viens, je t'emmène au wagon infirmier ».

Alors qu'elle s'était levée elle-aussi pour me saisir la main, une silhouette osseuse apparut derrière la porte de la cabine. Je me mis à trembler terriblement en la voyant ouvrir la porte, sans même toucher la poignée. Et tout le monde fut pris de stupeur mais surtout de panique en voyant la sombre silhouette entrer dans la cabine. Tom s'était levé mais ni lui, ni Sonia n'avait sortit sa baguette. Personne. Tout le monde était resté bloqué devant la créature encapuchonnée. Puis je sentis soudain la tête me devenir lourde, comme attirée par la bouche monstrueuse de la créature… Et d'horribles souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire : l'annonce de la participation de Ian au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tout d'abord, puis notre séparation, toutes les agressions de Cathy, la mort d'Anthony, celle de mon père… Je fus emportée dans un tourbillon de désespoir que j'étais la seule à connaître. Et je me sentais seule, perdue, rejetée, abandonnée. Jusqu'à ce que mes deux meilleurs amis hurlent d'une même voix :

« - Expecto Patronum ! »

Un sanglier puissant et une lionne enragée foncèrent dans le détraqueur, le poussant à lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Je tombai lourdement sur le sol de la cabine, alors que le détraqueur prit la fuite en passant par une fenêtre ouverte, et que le train redémarrait comme si de rien n'était. Tout était sombre, j'avais peur. De la sueur froide coulait dans mon dos et sur mon front, et mon corps était secoué par de terribles spasmes. Ce n'est que lorsque ma Meilleure Amie se pencha sur moi que tout ça se calma.

« - Samantha ! Samantha ça va ? Sam, réponds ! »

Je retirai alors doucement mes mains de mon visage, les écartant pour laisser apparaître mes yeux rouges baignés de larmes. Tous mes amis s'étaient levés de leur siège et approchés de moi. Je me recroquevillai alors contre la vitre et essuyai mon visage.

« - Sam ? Sam, réponds ! me demandait Sonia, complètement paniquée.

- …

- Sam ! »

Tous mes amis appelaient mon nom. Et leurs cris avaient attirés des élèves curieux stagnant devant la porte de notre cabine, essayant d'apercevoir la scène. Je relevai alors ma tête, toujours trempée de larmes :

« - … Je déteste ces créatures ».

Soulagés que je puisse toujours parler, mes amis m'aidèrent à me relever et s'empressèrent de me questionner :

« - Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Si tu avais vu ta tête !

- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, je te jure !

- C'était dingue !

- Comment tu te sens ? me demanda tranquillement Sonia. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- … Non, ça devrait aller. Quelqu'un aurait du chocolat ? »

Mes amis sourirent les uns après les autres avant de fouiller dans leurs poches et sacs. Arielle me tendit une sucette au chocolat et Tom me donna sa barre chocolatée. Je la mangeais en les remerciant. Le chocolat me requinqua puis la vieille sorcière arriva avec son chariot :

« - Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?

- Des dragées surprise de Berthie Crochue s'il vous plaît ! demanda Arielle.

- Des patacitrouilles aussi s'il vous plaît, ajouta Camille.

- Je prendrais des bulles baveuses s'il vous plaît, demanda Patrick.

- Et moi des sucettes au sang s'il vous plait ! demanda Sonia.

- Et ajoutez des chocogrenouilles pour moi s'il vous plaît, dit Tom.

- Je prendrai des nougats moelleux s'il vous plaît » ajoutai-je à mon tour pour finir la commande.

La vieille sorcière distribua toutes les confiseries, encaissa puis continua son chemin. Elle devait être ravie de cette commande, qui devait bien avoir remplie sa ''caisse''. On dégusta donc toutes ses petites merveilles dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mais on s'arrêta assez rapidement car on commençait à avoir mal au ventre et chaque dragée surprise de plus nous répugnait. Par leur goût bien sûr. Patrick avait eu le droit à épinard (ce qui ne le dérangeait absolument pas car il adorait ça), suivit de crotte de nez pour Sonia et poubelle pour Camille, qui nous fit profiter de ses plaintes jusqu'à ce qu'on se rive sur elle pour la chatouiller. Puis le temps passa, et Patrick et moi avons dû rejoindre le wagon des Préfets. On y découvrit que celui des Poufsouffle était Stephan McHorn, celui des Serdaigle était Harry Better et qu'Alicia Crowt était la Préfète des Serpentard. C'était la meilleure d'entre-eux en cours de métamorphose d'ailleurs. Mais il manquait l'autre Préfet-en-Chef. Malgré mes tentatives de renseignements sur son identité, personne ne put me répondre.

« - On ne sait même pas à quelle Maison il appartient ! » se plaignit Harry.

« Pourvu que ça ne soit pas un Serpentard » pensais-je. « Ils m'en ont déjà fait assez baver comme ça »

« - Qui te dit que ce sera un garçon ?! répliqua Alicia. Peut-être que ce sera une fille ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que ce sera Betty Baber. C'est la capitaine des Serpentard !

- ça ne veut rien dire, Alicia. Ma Meilleure Amie est capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle a été choisie comme Préfète-en-Chef.

- C'est parce qu'elle ne l'a pas été l'an dernier, répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

- Betty non plus » tranchai-je.

Je n'aimais pas cette fille. Elle était d'un an moins âgée que moi mais se croyait être supérieure à tout le monde. Elle passait sans cesse ses mains dans son carré blond et ne passait pas plus de cinq minutes sans se regarder dans le miroir. Elle était très narcissique et pensait savoir tout mieux que tout le monde. Patrick me fit un clin d'œil, lui aussi content que j'ai pu clouer le bec à la Serpentarde.

« - Et mais j'y pense Pat ! On a le même âge !

- Incroyable, non ? me répondit-il en rigolant.

- Idiot ! Ça veut dire qu'ils se sont encore trompé. Le Préfet doit être en Sixième Année. Non pas que je ne sois pas contente que ce soit toi bien sûr !

- Oui, ils vont galérer l'année prochaine… »

Le train arriva à Pré-au-Lard. Patrick et moi laissions passer les plus jeunes ainsi que les autres Préfets. Tom nous rejoignit ensuite, sans les autres.

« - Elles ont préféré prendre l'une des premières calèches. De peur de louper la dernière, nous expliqua-t-il.

- Il semblerait qu'elles ne soient pas les seules à avoir eu cette crainte, dit Patrick en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder derrière Tom. Sauf que lui avait visiblement une raison de l'avoir ».

En effet, on voyait arriver un jeune garçon traînant des pieds. Il avait la tête baissée, qu'il ne releva qu'après nous avoir rejoints. Mike Auburn.

« - J'ai… loupé ma calèche… marmonna-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Ah ah, t'inquiète pas Miky, tu vas venir avec nous » lui dis-je gentiment.

J'aimais bien Mike. Je le trouvais trop mignon avec son petit nez retroussé et ses cheveux bruns coupés courts. Puis il avait fait des progrès notables en soutien l'année précédente. Je le considérais un peu comme mon petit frère. Les garçons et moi rejoignîmes donc la dernière calèche. Les garçons parlaient Quidditch entre eux alors que mon attention était portée sur autre chose. Une créature ailée dépourvue de chair, à l'aspect démoniaque et pourtant si gentille. Un sombral. La créature noire se mit en route, ce qui tira la calèche qui se mit à avancer ''toute seule''. Je ne pus m'empêcher de passer mon temps à fixer le sombral. Intriguée et étonnée de le voir à la fin. Bien sûr, je savais que seules les personnes ayant vu la Mort pouvait les voir, mais j'avais comme oublié et fus surprise de voir la créature. J'avais envie de le caresser, voir l'effet que ça faisait. La créature dut sentir mon regard posé sur elle car elle tourna la tête et me regarda. Un regard fixe et vide… De petits yeux blancs brillants dans lesquels je plongeai mon regard. Cette observation intense m'empêcha de remarquer le danger qui nous menaçait :

« - Samantha attention ! »

Pour la troisième fois en moins d'un mois, Tom se jeta sur moi, ce qui nous rejeta hors de la calèche. Mike et Patrick sautèrent à leur tour et juste à temps pour que la flamme gigantesque qui venait de faire flamber la calèche ne les atteigne pas. Le sombral, toujours attaché à la calèche, commença à s'agiter, complètement effrayé par les flammes. Je me précipitai pour détacher le cheval ailé qui s'enfuit dès que l'occasion se présenta. Les flammes montèrent au dessus de la calèche et se rassemblèrent pour former… Un serpent.

« - Un feudeymon ! » cria Tom.

Notre premier réflexe fut de courir. Courir sans s'arrêter, à en perdre haleine. Il fallait qu'on échappe à ce terrible maléfice qui, s'il nous touchait, pouvait être fatal. Patrick, Tom et moi tentions de le ralentir en lançant des sortilèges aquatiques ou en tentant de le couper, mais rien n'y fit. On s'arrêta alors tous les trois, pour tenter de lancer un sortilège commun qui serait plus puissant. Mike nous imita mais je lui hurlais :

« - Mike ! Cours ! Vas-t-en, cours rejoindre le Château ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor hésita. Il ne bougea pas tout de suite et avant qu'il ne commence une phrase par un « mais », je lui hurlai de nouveau :

« - VA T-EN ! »

C'était un Gryffondor. Et il était courageux. Fuir était donc quelque chose de difficile, notamment lorsque les autres personnes qui restaient risquaient leur vie. Mais voyant mon regard insistant et suppliant à la fois, il finit par partir. Patrick, Tom et moi nous plaçâmes donc en ligne pour faire face au feudeymon. On hurla en même temps et de toutes nos forces le même sortilège :

« - AGUAMENTI ! »

Contrairement aux dires, ce sortilège pouvait être très puissant. Utilisé en commun et de manière puissante, il était capable de ralentir le feudeymon. On se débattait donc difficilement mais sans relâche contre le maléfice jusqu'à ce que soudain, sans raison apparente, il s'affaiblisse et s'éteigne laissant découvrir… Cathy Klaus.

« - Klaus… » marmonnai-je, folle de rage de la revoir apparaître de nouveau dans ma vie.

Furieuse, je brandis ma baguette vers elle :

« - C'est toi qui a tué mon père ?! Ose le dire ! »

Elle ricana, sans même chercher à se protéger d'un éventuel sort que je pourrais lui jeter. Les garçons me regardèrent avec de grands yeux. J'avais oublié que j'avais omis de leur dire que mon père avait été assassiné.

« - Avoue-le Klaus ! Avoue-le !

- Si tu savais… dit-elle en ricanant toujours. Tu risquerais d'être déçue…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »

Pour toute réponse, elle ricana une fois de plus machiavéliquement. Et juste avant de transplaner (à la manière Mangemort bien sûr), elle me lança, sur un ton menaçant :

« - On se reverra, Baron ».

Puis elle disparut dans un voile de fumée noire. On baissa tous les trois nos baguettes, et décidâmes de rentrer à pieds au Château. Au bout de quelques pas, Tom me dit :

« - Samantha… On est vraiment désolés pour ton père… On ne savait pas…

- C'est gentil Tom mais tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est en rien ta faute et puis… C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu vous le dire.

- Pourquoi ? me demanda Patrick.

- Je… Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler » répondis-je simplement.

On continua alors de marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans la forêt qui nous entourait se fasse entendre. Par réflexe, on brandit rapidement nos baguettes.

« - Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! lança Tom.

- Il n'y a rien. Je ne vois rien… » dit Patrick.

En effet, ils ne voyaient rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Six petits points blancs brillants nous fixaient. Des sombrals. Je crus même reconnaître celui qui tirait la calèche. Il était accompagné de deux autres.

« - C'est rien les gars. Ce sont juste des sombrals.

- Des sombrals ? répétèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Oui, dis-je en m'approchant des chevaux ailés.

- Tu peux les voir ? » me demanda Patrick sans comprendre.

A cette question, mes jambes se stoppèrent net. Je me retournai pour adresser un léger sourire à mes deux amis et Tom marmonna :

« - Mais oui… Bien sûr… »

Je m'approchais alors lentement des créatures, tendant la main innocemment vers elles, pour qu'elles ne soient pas effrayées. Les sombrals étaient habitués à la présence humaine, mais comme peu de gens pouvait les voir, il n'était pas très fréquent qu'on les approche… Consciemment. A ma grande surprise, ils ne reculèrent même pas, et me laissèrent les toucher. Je les caressai un instant avant d'annoncer aux deux autres Gryffondor, qui me regardaient caresser le vide d'un air ébahi :

« - Je crois qu'ils veulent nous aider ».

A ces mots, les chevaux sortirent de la forêt et se placèrent en plein milieu du chemin, attendant qu'on les monte.

« - Ils vous nous emmener à Poudlard.

- QUOI ?! cria Patrick.

- Je vais vous aider à monter sur leur dos, ils vont nous emmener au Château.

- Mais…

- Tu préfères marcher ou quoi ?! Tu as vu la trotte qu'il y a !

- C'est que… J'ai peur du vide…

- Sérieux ?! demanda Tom, se retenant de pouffer de rire.

- …

- Écoute. Je vais t'aider à monter sur leur dos et à te dire où t'accrocher. Ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux, et ce sera comme si tu étais dans un rêve !

- Mouais… » répondit-il peu convaincu.

Il regarda alors sa montre, puis dit :

« - De toute façon il est tard et on a manqué la Festin. Pas de pudding pour ce soir ! » dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je pus donc le faire monter difficilement sur le sombral. Ça nous a prit du temps parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tomber, mais Tom a rattrapé le coup en parvenant à se stabiliser du premier coup. Les sombrals attendirent qu'on soit tous les trois grimpés pour découler. Une fois dans les airs, je me sentais libre, vivante… Comme si j'accédais à un second souffle. Le vent fouettait mon visage et agitait mes cheveux bruns. Tout était si bon, si calme, si paisible… Je voyais Patrick crispé sur le sombral, les yeux fermés. Quant à Tom, il scrutait le sol à la recherche de Mike. Je l'imitai mais ne le voyant pas, on en déduit qu'il avait pu rentrer au Château. Au bout de cinq minutes, cinq minutes de liberté trop courtes à mon goût, les sombrals atterrirent en face des grilles du Château. Je les caressais les uns après les autres, insistant pour que les garçons fassent de même. On ne put entrer car l'accès au Château, en tout cas par les grilles, était très sécurisé. Mais Rusard vint malheureusement à notre rencontre.

« - Bande de petits voyous ! Avez-vous cru que personne ne remarquerait votre absence au Grand Dîner ? Surtout vous, Baron ! En tant que Préfète-en-Chef… Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir, chez la Directrice…

- Oh non… marmonna Patrick.

- Justement Mr Rusard, intervins-je, nous aimerions la voir, nous avons beaucoup de choses à lui expliquer.

- Ne vous fichez pas trop de moi, vous risquez de moins rigoler dans le Bureau Directorial » marmonna-t-il vicieusement.

Une fois devant la grande porte du Bureau de Mc Gonagall, Rusard passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et dit :

« - Madame la Directrice ? J'ai de la mauvaise graine à vous apporter…

- Faites-les entrer ».

Sans en mener large, on entra timidement dans le Bureau, les uns après les autres. On savait bien que l'on n'avait rien fait de mal, bien au contraire, mais le visage sévère et strict de Mc Gonagall refroidit notre confiance.

« - On… tentai-je de commencer.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? cria la Directrice. Le petit Mike Auburn est arrivé en trombe dans la Grande Salle, a marmonné des mots incompréhensibles avant de s'évanouir ! Imaginez-vous le vent de panique qui en a résulté ?!

- Mike ?! Où est-il ?! demandai-je paniquée.

- A l'infirmerie. C'est là qu'il passera la première nuit de sa deuxième année…

- Il a été choqué, dis-je en me tournant vers les garçons.

- Et j'exige que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi » annonça sévèrement la Directrice en croisant les bras.

On lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire. Bien sûr au début elle eu du mal à nous croire puisqu'elle nous pensait coupables de l'état de Mike. Et au fur et à mesure qu'on lui comptait notre récit, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Et ce n'étaient pas les seuls. Ceux de Rogue aussi.

« - Bon sang mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir vivants… Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et c'est vrai qu'après réflexion, vous n'êtes pas du tout le genre d'élèves perturbateurs… Je vous pense incapables de faire du mal à quelqu'un… Vous pouvez disposer et rejoindre vos dortoirs respectifs.

- Professeur Mc Gonagall ?

- Oui, Melle Baron ?

- J'aimerais aller voir Mike à l'infirmerie, c'est possible ?

- Je suis désolée Melle mais non, il est encore en état de choc d'après Mme Pomfresh. Il faudra attendre demain.

- D'accord ».

Je commençai à refermer la porte du bureau et ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le Maître des Potions. « Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'être seul avec » pensais-je. Et avant que je ne ferme définitivement (pour cette soirée en tout cas) la porte du Bureau Directorial, Mc Gonagall m'interpella :

« - Au fait Melle Baron ! En tant que Préfète-en-Chef vous savez que vous avez le privilège de disposer d'appartements privés au cinquième étage. C'est donc cet étage que vous devez rejoindre ce soir, et non la Tour de Gryffondor.

- Oh, bien sûr… Bonne nuit Professeur ».

Je trainais des pieds pour rejoindre le cinquième étage. Et nos trois estomacs gargouillèrent fortement. Patrick eut alors l'idée de se rendre aux cuisines. Peut-être que les Elfes ne dormaient pas… Et c'était le cas. Ce fut une toute petite elfe qui nous ouvrit et nous accueillit avec un grand sourire qui révélait des petites dents jaunes.

« - Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Excusez-moi… On voulait savoir si c'était possible de manger un peu s'il vous plaît… demanda timidement Patrick.

- Bien sûr ! Je vais vous cuisiner un bon petit plat ! nous répondit-elle toute enthousiaste.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, faites-nous une simple omelette s'il vous plaît, lui répondis-je, pressée d'aller me coucher.

- Euh… Avec du pudding si possible… » ajouta Patrick.

On ria avant de suivre l'Elfe qui nous fit nous asseoir à une des grandes tables avant de se mettre à la tâche.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air très pressée d'aller te coucher, me fit remarquer Tom qui vit que je mangeais lentement.

- D'aller me coucher si, mais d'aller rejoindre mes ''appartements'', non…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Patrick, la bouche pleine.

- Bah… J'sais pas avec qui je les partage…

- Ah oui c'est un problème, constata Tom.

- J'ai pas envie que ce soit un Serpentard, j'en ai déjà assez bavé avec eux… Et puis même, j'avais oublié cette histoire d'appartements privés et je pensais voir Sonia dans la soirée… J'ai même pas pu lui parler le L'Ord… De mes vacances, me rattrapai-je à temps.

- Oui je comprends… commença Tom. Et je pense faire pareil que toi, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil presque imperceptible.

- Oh, super ! »

Heureusement, Patrick ne fit pas attention au fait que notre conversation soit loin d'être cohérente et compréhensible. Il était trop absorbé par sa dégustation de pudding.

« - Eh mais au fait ! intervint Tom. Y'a pas une histoire de mot de passe commun ? C'est Lucas qui m'a dit ça l'année dernière…

- Mais oui ! m'écriai-je en me levant. Et l'autre Préfet-en-Chef doit m'attendre depuis longtemps ! Bon, j'y vais les gars ! Ah, et… Rentrez pas trop tard, leur précisai-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Bonne nuit Samantha » me dirent-ils avec un sourire.

Après avoir remercié l'Elfe, je sortis de la cuisine en courant, montant les escaliers quatre par quatre. J'arrivai au cinquième étage à bout de souffle. Ce dernier, saccadé, réveilla la personne accroupie prêt du portrait du peintre.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? ;)_

_Ah et pour ceux qui se demanderaient, j'ai appelé ce chapitre de la sorte car, vous avez pu le remarquer, Samantha a _encore _eu le droit à une rentrée des classes pour le moins étrange ! ^^_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** Haan oui, j'ai bien vu ça en me relisant /: C'est vrai qu'ils s'en remettent bien vite, je regrette /: Mais j'ai terminé d'écrire cette toute première fic, alors je ne souhaite pas trop la modifier comme ça je peux bien voir les erreurs ;)  
Dis-toi juste que les mangemorts sont de retour et qu'ils préparent une vengeance dans laquelle Samantha a un rôle important. Donc tu peux imaginer que les détraqueurs sont allés faire un p'tit coucou aux mangemorts avant d'aller faire un bisou à Sam. MDRR x)  
Mais je suis complètement tarrée ma parole xD  
Contente que ce chapitre t'ait quand même plu ! Je poste le prochain, bisous !


	37. Retrouvailles froides

**Chapitre 37 : « Retrouvailles froides »**

Le garçon se réveilla doucement, se frotta les yeux avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et de se lever. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, je crus qu'il allait faire exploser ma poitrine.

« - Ian ?!

- Samantha ».

Nos voix avaient retenti en même temps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir hurlé son nom, alors qu'il avait simplement prononcé le mien.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je suis revenu.

- Tu… Tu n'es plus à New York ?!

- Non. Je suis revenu à Poudlard. Je vais finir mes études ici… » dit-il en commençant à s'approcher de moi.

Ian avait changé. Il était devenu plus, grand, plus musclé, plus… Homme. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux et bleus et ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé. Ils n'étaient plus bouclés mais raides et coiffés avec du gel. Ian avait grandi et avec toutes ces épreuves, il avait dû gagner en maturité. J'étais plus choquée que soulagée de le voir et le voyant se rapprocher lentement pour sûrement me prendre dans ses bras, je lui dis précipitamment :

« - Attends. Tu crois vraiment que ça va se passer comme ça ?! Tu ne me donnes plus aucune nouvelle depuis des mois et là, tu débarques comme ça d'un seul coup, sans prévenir et tu crois pouvoir arranger ça avec un câlin ?! Tu ne t'imagines même pas de l'année pourrie que j'ai passé Ian ! P-O-U-R-R-I-E ! J'ai vu un de mes meilleurs amis mourir sous mes yeux, j'ai subi des menaces et me suis faite attaquée un nombre incalculable de fois ! J'étais seule ! SEULE ! Toute l'année ! Pendant toutes les vacances ! Oh, et mes vacances ! Je ne t'en parle pas ! Et là, il est 2h00 du matin, j'ai pas mangé, je suis morte de fatigue parce que je me suis ENCORE faite attaquée et que j'ai été obligée de venir au Château à dos de sombral ! De SOMBRAL Ian, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! Alors NON. NON, NON, NON ne crois pas qu'il suffira d'un câlin !

- Bon sang mais ce n'est pas fini tout ce remue-méninge ?! »

Ian me regardait avec de grands yeux et n'avait pas non plus fait attention à l'intervention du peintre du tableau. Devant notre silence commun, le peintre annonça :

« - Trouvez donc un mot de passe COMMUN »

Mais on ne releva pas. Ian commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Je le coupai alors en lui disant :

« - Non. Chut, tais-toi, ne dis rien. Demain.

- D'accord… Demain… répondit-il, triste.

- Et bien voila… » marmonna le peintre en ouvrant le passage menant à nos appartements.

Ian me laissa rentrer avant lui et je pus découvrir que l'on se trouvait dans un salon joliment décoré. Un lieu chaleureux. Au centre de la pièce trônait un grand canapé en cuir noir entouré de deux gros fauteuils rouges moelleux. Rouge intensifié par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée en face. Entre les canapés et la cheminée se trouvait une table basse faite de bois d'ébène, ornée de runes dorées. Quelques tables se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la pièce et un petit lustre avec quelques bougies éclairait le tout. Derrière les canapés se dressaient deux portes. Une bleue à gauche et une rouge à droite. Ian s'arrêta et me dit d'un air malicieux, en désignant les deux portes du menton :

« - Je vois qu'il y a deux chambres…

- Ouais, et moi, je prends la rouge » tranchai-je en me dirigeant rapidement vers la porte de gauche.

Je claquai la porte derrière moi, et me laissa tomber sur mon lit, épuisée. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, je fis un rêve très agréable : _je dormais dans un lit magnifique et extrêmement confortable. Une silhouette s'approcha du lit et me recouvra d'une couverture argentée très douce, qui réchauffa instantanément mon corps. Alors que la silhouette faisait demi-tour, une brise fit flotter son parfum à mon nez. Un parfum divin, que je croyais connaître. Dans un excès de passion, je me relevai et saisis la main de la silhouette. Une main si douce qui me caressa tendrement les doigts avant de me lâcher._

Le lendemain matin, de grands coups frappés à la porte me réveillèrent. J'émergeai donc difficilement d'un sommeil bien trop court et ouvris les yeux. J'étais allongée dans un grand lit que je ne connaissais pas, vraiment confortable. Le matelas était moelleux et le soleil passait à travers les épais rideaux rouges du baldaquin. Je retirai donc la couverture noire qui me recouvrait.

« - Samantha ! Samantha lève-toi ! »

A présent, j'entendais à peine la personne qui tambourinait et criait à la porte. J'écartai les rideaux et sortis doucement du lit. A sa gauche se dressait une grande fenêtre laissant passer les rayons du soleil et illuminant la pièce. Je m'en approchai et pus découvrir qu'elle offrait une vue magnifique sur le Lac Noir. Le mur en face du lit abritait une gigantesque bibliothèque où trônaient de nombreux livres : DCFM, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potions, Botanique, Astronomie, Arts et musiques magiques, Soins aux créatures magiques, Quidditch mais aussi de nombreuses œuvres moldues. Je pus découvrir aussi quelques livres sur la Magie Noire. A la droite du lit se dressait une grande armoire en ébène, que je n'aurais aucun mal à remplir. Et à gauche de cette armoire se trouvait une petite porte en bois.

« - Samantha ! » continuait d'appeler la voix.

Je poussai délicatement la petite porte, qui me fit découvrir une luxueuse salle de bain.

« - Je vais à la salle de bain » répondis-je simplement.

Je refermai donc la porte derrière moi et avançai dans la pièce. Le mur de gauche était en fait un miroir gigantesque. En face de moi se dressait une autre petite porte, la même que derrière, que je supposais conduire à la chambre de Ian. A ma droite se trouvaient des petites marches menant à un bassin, qui devait servir de baignoire. Tout était fait d'or et de marbre, c'était magnifique. Je verrouillai les deux portes magiquement, et tirai les rideaux autour de la baignoire avant de m'y glisser. Un coup de baguette et de multiples jets d'eau multicolore jaillirent du plafond pour remplir le bassin d'une eau délicieusement chaude et douce. Apparurent ensuite de multiples lotions tout autour de la baignoire. J'entendais encore Ian crier dans le salon et décidai de faire vite. En sortant de la baignoire, je pus découvrir qu'à droite de ma porte (soit derrière l'armoire de ma chambre) se trouvait une coiffeuse avec beaucoup de tiroirs et entourée de placards. Je m'en approchai et sur le tabouret qui voisin de la coiffeuse apparut mon uniforme. Je me dépêchai donc de l'enfiler et de me coiffer avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

« - Aïe ! »

Je pus découvrir Ian à terre, qui venait de se prendre la porte de la salle de bain en pleine face. Il se releva en se frottant le nez.

« - Je crois que tu m'as cassé le nez ! dit-il d'une voix plaignante de canard.

- Et moi je ne crois pas que tu puisses rentrer comme ça, dans ma chambre, répondis-je sèchement.

- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Je suis rentré parce que tu dormais encore et qu'on commence les cours dans moins d'une demie-heure ! On ne va pas avoir le temps de manger !

- ''On'' ?

- Bah oui… Toi… Et moi..?

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était prévu que tu manges avec moi. Je compte rejoindre mes amis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?! me demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

- La tristesse et la colère ! Voila ce que j'ai ! Maintenant laisse-moi passer, j'aimerais aller manger » lui lançai-je en le contournant et en sortant rapidement de nos appartements.

Je descendis les escaliers presque en sautant et fus soulagée de voir que mes amis m'avaient attendue pour le petit déjeuner. Et voir que Tom et Patrick avaient eux-aussi de magnifiques cernes sous les yeux me fit sourire. Ma Meilleure Amie se dirigea précipitamment vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« - Samantha ! J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas te voir hier soir ! Par Merlin si j'avais su ! Je serais restée pour prendre la même calèche que vous ! Tom et Pat nous ont tout raconté, c'est incroyable ce qu'il vous est arrivé ! Klaus… Comment ose-t-elle revenir ici ?! Mais Dieu merci, tu vas bien. Oh la la si tu savais ! Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! Et j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter !

- Tu m'as manquée aussi Sonia… » lui dis-je en resserrant l'étreinte.

On alla ensuite s'asseoir avec nos amis. Camille, Valérie et Arielle parlaient de leur emploi du temps, emploi du temps que me tendit Patrick après m'avoir demandé :

« - Alors ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Ah ah un peu courte mais sinon ça va…

- Alors qui est ton coloc' ? me demanda Tom.

- … Je préfèrerais ne pas parler de ça.

- C'est pas un Serpentard au moins ?! demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Non, t'en fais pas. On commence par quoi ?

- Potions. En commun avec les Serdaigle.

- Ooooh… répondis-je, lassée.

- Bah Sam ?! Tu adores les potions d'habitude ! s'exclama Sonia. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là ?

- Regardez, c'est Ian ! » cria Tom en se levant.

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et découvris le New Yorkais. Il sourit et s'approcha de notre table. Tout le monde lui sauta au coup, heureux de le revoir à Poudlard.

« - Je suis super content de **tous** vous retrouver aussi… Poudlard m'avait manqué ! Je suis vraiment heureux d'être de retour ici. Bon, j'vais aller manger maintenant, les cours vont bientôt commencer… dit-il en commençant à partir.

- Bah non ! Reste manger avec nous ! » lança Tom.

Le Serdaigle sourit, remercia Tom et s'assit à côté de lui. Tout le monde lui posa des questions sur son année précédente, et sur le District Magic. Il confirma alors les doutes que j'avais exposés à mes amis.

« - Bon sang… On croyait bien Samantha mais entendre ton témoignage… commença Camille.

- ça fait peur… continua Arielle.

- Oui. Mais heureusement j'ai pu leur échapper. Ils sont à ma recherche…

- Sérieux ?! s'inquiéta Sonia. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rester ici. J'ai confiance en Poudlard, je sais que c'est un des endroits les mieux protégés au monde. Je pourrais terminer mes études en paix et… avec vous **tous** »

Il avait encore insisté sur le mot « tous », ce qui me fit soupirer. Je ne participais pas à la conversation, mais l'écoutais attentivement :

« - Comment tu t'es enfui ? demanda Arielle.

- A la fin des cours. Suite aux dernières lettres que j'ai échangées avec Samantha, j'ai dû continuer à faire semblant de vouloir améliorer mon niveau, de croire à la Magie Noire etc, au point qu'ils aient totalement confiance en moi. Mais j'ai pu trafiquer le contrat magique qui me liait au District Magic et à la fin de l'année scolaire, une fois sorti du périmètre de protections, j'ai utilisé de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou et j'ai transplané.

- Tu sais transplaner ?! demanda Valérie, toute étonnée.

- Bien sûr. Mes parents m'ont appris dès que j'ai eu 17ans. Pas vous ?

- Avec les nouvelles mesures de sécurité, on n'a pas encore pu apprendre… répondit Patrick tout tristement.

- Ah oui je vois…

- Et tes parents ?! demanda subitement Tom. Où sont-ils ? Comment vont-ils ? Et comment ils ont réagi quand ils ont appris la vérité sur le District Magic ? »

Ian déglutit. Il posa ensuite sa cuillère, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche. Mais le sujet semblait vraiment difficile à aborder. Il hésita ensuite un instant, avant de reprendre de nouveau une inspiration puis expliqua :

« - … Mes parents… Je leur ai tout expliqué. Ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à me croire car ils pensaient que je disais ça pour quitter l'école, que c'étaient des mensonges dans le but de rentrer en Angleterre… Mais ils ont fini par me croire et ont décidé de revenir en Angleterre mais comme vous le savez, les Mangemorts du District Magic me recherchent et mes parents courent un risque… ».

Tout le monde l'écoutait sans dire un mot, attendant impatiemment la suite. Il continua :

« - … J'ai donc décidé de leur jeter un sort d'amnésie. Pour leur sécurité ».

Personne n'en croyait ses oreilles.

« - Mais… ça… ça veut qu'ils ont… qu'ils t'ont… oublié ? demanda Patrick en bégayant.

- Oui.

- C'est trop triste… marmonna Valérie.

- Je sais. Je me sens affreusement lâche. D'autant plus que j'ai fui tout l'été, j'ai été obligé de me cacher… »

Bon sang… Ce que j'avais pu être égoïste ! En jetant un tel sort à ses parents, Ian leur avait dit Adieu… Il n'avait plus de parents… Moi, il me restait ma mère et ma grand-mère… Il me restait mes amis qui ne m'avaient pas tourné le dos… A Ian, il ne lui restait plus que nous… Et je lui avais tourné le dos… Je n'osais rien lui dire, tellement j'avais eu honte de mon comportement…Je lui lançai un regard compatissant alors qu'il baissait la tête. Lui aussi avait honte. Il se sentait lâche, il se sentait faible. Mais il ne devait pas, il avait fait ça pour les protéger, c'était plutôt une preuve de courage ! C'est ce que tentaient de lui dire les autres, pour le rassurer. Mais il fallait qu'il se change les idées et pour ça, le cours de potions était le bienvenu. Sur le chemin, Sonia me dit :

« - ça va Sam ? Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de tout le petit dej !

- C'est que… ça me fait bizarre de revoir Ian…

- Oui mais… Je croyais que tu l'aimais encore ? »

Mon corps se crispa. C'était vrai. Tellement vrai… Mais j'avais souffert… Il m'avait fait souffrir et je ne voulais pas lui pardonner… Et aujourd'hui encore, sans le vouloir, il m'avait fait et me faisait souffrir… Ma vision devint floue. Des larmes me brulèrent les yeux. J'avais baissé la tête et me battais contre moi-même pour ravaler ces larmes. Mais j'avais mal. Trop mal. Et je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais tellement… Car il souffrait lui aussi… Et ça me faisait souffrir… Tout était chamboulé dans ma tête. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je l'aimais. Et lui ? Était-ce encore le cas ? M'avait-il vraiment aimée ? Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps et elles noyèrent mes joues. Sonia réagit de suite, me prit le bras en m'entraînant hors de la file d'élèves qui se rendaient aux cachots.

« - Samantha…

- Si tu savais comme je l'aime… Si tu savais comme il m'a manqué… Et je lui ai fait mal… Autant qu'il m'en a fait… Je souffre… Et lui aussi… J'ai été égoïste ! sanglotai-je.

- Samantha, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Mais si j'avais été moins stupide, si je n'avais pas pensé qu'à moi… Il… Il aurait peut-être moins mal… Je suis égoïste… Regarde ! La preuve ! Là encore je ne parle que de moi ! Je ne suis pas digne d'être une Gryffondor ! hurlai-je, furieuse contre moi-même.

- Samantha… »

Je retirai vivement mon bras de l'emprise de ma Meilleure Amie. Et la regardant avec des yeux suppliants, je lui dis, presque dans un murmure :

« - Désolée Sonia… »

Et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me répondre ou de me retenir, je partis en courant. Je ne savais pas vraiment vers où partir, mais je voulais être seule... Le Lac Noir. Tout le monde était en cours, personne ne s'y trouverait. J'y serais seule. Et c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Une fois là-bas, je m'assis sur un rocher, laissant pendre mes jambes juste au-dessus de l'eau. Les larmes continuaient de couler à flot et mouillaient mes joues. D'un geste rageur, j'essuyai mes yeux et me maudit intérieurement. J'avais été stupide et égoïste. Même si je souffrais, cela ne justifiait en rien d'entraîner les personnes que j'aimais et qui m'entouraient dans ce tourbillon de désespoir. Une brise soudaine souffla dans mes cheveux et me fit frissonner. L'automne était là. Et les premiers froids aussi. Instinctivement, je me repliai sur moi-même et resserra mes bras autour de mon corps, dans un espoir vain pour me réchauffer. J'avais cessé de pleurer et je réfléchissais, en regardant les remous de l'eau. Au loin je vis une masse blanchâtre sortir de l'eau avant d'y replonger rapidement. C'était le calmar géant. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le croiser mais la rumeur disait qu'il aimait les toasts. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, immobile au bord du Lac. Mais mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre en gargouillant. J'avais faim.

Sachant parfaitement que j'allais me faire réprimander par Potter en début d'après-midi, je me dirigeais lentement vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Je m'arrêtai près de la Volière. Elle avait été reconstruite suite à… l'accident. Pour la Mémoire d'Anthony, je me rendis au pied des escaliers et fis apparaître un bouquet de fleurs avec ma baguette. Et alors que je me recueillais en silence, j'entendis quelqu'un venir vers moi :

« - Samantha ! » m'appela Sonia, haletante.

Je me retournai.

« - Samantha ! Je me doutais bien que tu te serais rendue au Lac. Slughorn était plus qu'étonné de ne pas te voir à son cours… Tout le monde aussi d'ailleurs mais personne n'a pu expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je n'ai rien dit bien sûr, mais tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir pour te justifier… »

C'est donc en sa compagnie que je me rendis jusqu'aux cachots pour retrouver mon professeur de Potions. Celui-ci me fit bien comprendre que mon attitude l'avait déçue et qu'il espérait que cela ne se reproduise pas. Qui plus est, j'avais fait perdre 25points à Gryffondor et j'avais gagné une retenue pour le soir-même par-dessus le marché. Au déjeuner, je subis les questions de mes amis et l'absence de Ian.

« - Il a fait une drôle de tête en cours de potions quand il a remarqué ton absence, m'expliqua Sonia. Et pendant tout le cours, il avait un comportement étrange, on aurait dit qu'il avait la tête dans les nuages… »

Moi qui espérais lui parler… Aucun de nos cours de cet après-midi n'était en commun avec les Serdaigle, il fallait donc que j'attende le soir, dans nos appartements. Comme je m'y attendais, Potter a utilisé une bonne partie de son cours pour faire la morale, concernant le fait de sécher les cours. J'étais bien sûr l'élément déclencheur de ça et la principale concernée mais mon esprit était occupé à autre chose…

Ian…

Lors de ma retenue avec Slughorn le soir, je dus préparer la potion qu'avaient préparée mes camarades. Il avait décidé de me noter et si cette note était mauvaise et donc que je n'avais pas réussi à préparer correctement la potion, je ferais perdre des points à ma Maison. Je l'avais trouvé vraiment remonté et sévère car ces conditions concernaient la préparation d'un philtre de paix, particulièrement difficile à préparer. Il me libéra au bout de deux heures, et je me rendis donc dans mes appartements en croisant les doigts. En espérant avoir réussi ma potion bien sûr, mais en espérant aussi trouver le courage de parler à Ian.

« - Demain, lançai-je au tableau.

- Peut-être que ce sera un jour meilleur » me dit le peintre en souriant, voyant que ce n'était pas mon cas.

Je lui rendis un sourire triste avant de pénétrer dans le salon. De dos, je pouvais voir que Ian était assis dans un des fauteuils, plongé dans un bouquin énorme. Je m'approchai discrètement de lui et pus découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un grimoire de runes. Il était très concentré, je ne pouvais pas le déranger… C'est donc sans un mot que je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte de ma chambre. Mais il fallait que je lui parle… ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça… Et il devait sûrement souffrir lui-aussi… Je devais le faire. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me retourna.

« - Ia… Haan ! »

Ian était juste devant moi, très près de moi. Cette proximité me força à reculer, de sorte que mon dos soit plaqué contre la porte rouge. Je me retrouvai alors face à face avec Ian, qui me regardait avec des yeux qui me semblaient remplis de tristesse, de détermination et… de colère… Je fus soudain de nouveau prise de remords.

« - Ian… Je…

- Non, me coupa-t-il. Non, c'est moi qui vais parler. Je crois que tu en as assez dit, assez fait jusque là. Tu crois que je ne regrette pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas, moi aussi, souffert de cette distance qui nous séparait ? Tu crois que je t'avais oubliée ? Que je me fichais de toi ? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas inquiété une seule seconde pour toi ? Et bien non, Samantha. Si tu crois tout ça et bien tu me déçois énormément. Jamais, je te dis bien JAMAIS je ne t'ai oubliée. J'ai pensé à toi TOUS les jours, je me suis inquiété pour toi TOUS les jours ! Je t'ai toujours aimée, tu comprends ça ? TOUJOURS ! »

Les paroles qu'il avait dites et le ton qu'il avait employé pour me les dire me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il était vraiment en colère… Et il l'avait dit, je le décevais… Mais je voulais lui expliquer, tenter de justifier le comportement que j'avais eu, je voulais lui dire que moi aussi je l'aimais encore mais, son regard planté dans le mien m'en empêcha, et aucun mot ne put sortir de ma bouche. Je me retrouvai une fois de plus hypnotisée par ses yeux bleus si intenses, son regard si puissant… Et plusieurs souvenirs me revinrent brusquement en mémoire, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Et pas n'importe quels souvenirs… Ceux avec _Alexis_.

_Notre premier baiser, celui que j'avais moi-même déclenché, nos rondes main dans la main, nos étreintes, nos sorties… Mais aussi le souvenir d'une autre soirée où ça avait été plus loin que des baisers… Une soirée où on s'était retrouvés - je ne sais plus pour quelles raisons - enfermés dans une salle de classe. Et cette soirée-là nous avions tous les deux été pris d'un soudain désir, d'une forte envie l'un de l'autre… Ce soir là on avait commencé… Ce soir là c'était allé beaucoup plus loin que de simples baisers… Ils étaient plus fougueux, nos étreintes étaient plus intenses et notre désir plus puissant que jamais. Ce soir là on s'était retrouvés en sous-vêtements dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nos mains glissaient sur nos corps qui ne se décollaient plus et nos sens étaient en éveil._

Alors que je revoyais ce souvenir défiler dans ma tête, j'eus l'étrange impression que les yeux de Ian me passaient aux rayons X… J'eus l'étrange impression de… ne pas être seule à revivre ce souvenir…

« - Ian ! Tu viens de lire dans mon esprit ! » m'exclamai-je, outrée.

Je l'avais poussé de manière à ne plus être coincée entre lui et ma porte. C'était donc à présent moi qui me retrouvais dos à la cheminée, face à la porte et entre elle et moi, Ian. Le Serdaigle semblait serrer les poings très forts et lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas exploser. Contenant ses nerfs, il grogna :

« - C'était qui, lui ?!

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, tranchai-je, blessée dans ma fierté.

- Oh arrête s'il te plaît ! cria-t-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même : j'ai lu dans ton esprit ! Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?!

- Tiens d'ailleurs reparlons-en de ça ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! répliquai en ignorant sa deuxième question.

- Oh ne retourne pas la situation !

- Je ne retourne pas la situation ! Ça ne se fait pas ! De quel droit tu te permets de lire dans mes pensées, comme ça ?! De quel droit tu rentres dans mon esprit comme dans un moulin ?! »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de se rendre précipitamment dans sa chambre, en maugréant. Il me lança un « bonne nuit » glacial avant de prendre soin de claquer la porte de sa chambre. J'en fis de même en rentrant dans la mienne et la verrouilla magiquement, ainsi que celle de la salle de bain.

* * *

_Ah, ah, Ian est de retour... Et y'a de l'eau dans le gaz... _

_Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** Haha ! Tu es fan de Ian toi ;) Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, je vois que tu es au taquet ! :p  
Merci de me suivre, à bientôt et bisous (:**  
**


	38. Transplanages ratés

**Chapitre 38 : « Transplanages ratés »**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai en me rendant compte que Ian utilisait la salle de bain. Je décidai alors d'attendre mon tour dans le salon, en lisant un livre moldu d'un certain Guillaume Musso. « Parce que je t'aime ». Je venais juste de terminer le 18ème chapitre lorsque Ian sortit de sa chambre. Sans un mot, je me dirigeai vers la mienne. Mais le New Yorkais m'en empêcha en se plaçant sur mon chemin. Il voulut me prendre la main, mais je le repoussai.

« - Samantha… Je suis sincèrement désolé de m'être emporté hier…

- …

- Et je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais désolé d'avoir pénétré dans ton esprit. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire…

- Tu crois que ça va suffire ? lançai-je brusquement. En faisant ça, tout ce que tu as prouvé, c'est que tu ne me faisais pas confiance !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! dit-il en élevant lui-aussi la voix. Et puis sans ça, jamais je n'aurais su que tu avais fréquenté un autre mec !

- Ah parce que toi tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas touché une seule fille pendant tout ce temps ?! » répliquai-je du tac-au-tac.

Ma réplique sembla le déstabiliser car il se stoppa net et déglutit.

« - Dis-moi juste qui c'est… s'il te plaît… me demanda-t-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

- … Il s'appelle Alexis. Alexis Peare.

- Vous êtes allés jusqu'où tous les deux ?

- En aucun cas ça ne te regarde » répondis-je froidement en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Je fus surprise que Ian ne me suive pas et soulagée à la fois. Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de verrouiller magiquement toutes les portes avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

Après un bon bain plutôt relaxant, je me rendis ensuite dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne vis Ian ni à la table des Serdaigle, ni à celle des Gryffondor.

« - Bonjour tout le monde, lançai-je à mes amis lions.

- Hello girl ! » répondirent-ils en chœur.

Cette expression était de Mario. Depuis qu'on avait formé notre bande, tout le monde l'utilisait. Tom rigolait en disant que c'était en Mémoire de l'italien.

« - Dis-moi Sonia, tu sais où est Ian ? demandai-je à ma Meilleure Amie en chuchotant.

- Il est venu me voir, expliqua Tom, qui avait entendu ma question.

- Tu as pu lui parler ? me demanda Sonia en ignorant notre ami.

- J'ai voulu mais… ça a dégénéré.

- Explique ».

Je lui racontai alors la dispute de la veille et l'altercation de ce matin.

« - Il voulait absolument savoir qui était le mec en question. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il s'agissait d'Alexis.

- C'est justement à propos de lui que Ian est venu me voir, expliqua de nouveau Tom.

- Mais arrête d'écouter notre conversation ! s'indigna Sonia en lui jetant la Gazette du Sorcier à la figure.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demandai-je au garçon en ignorant ma Meilleure Amie.

- Qui c'était. Alors j'lui ai montré une photo ».

Alexis était capitaine et gardien des Poufsouffle. L'année dernière, ils avaient remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et avaient donc eu droit à un article dans le journal de l'École, où Alexis faisait la couverture avec son équipe de Quidditch.

« - Oh non… » marmonnai-je en me levant de table.

Au même moment, Alexis rentra tranquillement dans la Grande Salle. Du moins tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Ian débarque de derrière une statue en le poussant. Il lui hurla dessus, ce qui attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

« - Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends ?!

- Hé ! Mais t'es qui toi ?! demanda le Poufsouffle, indigné.

- Peu importe qui je suis. Tu as fait quoi à Samantha ?!

- Samantha… Attends ! Tu ne serais pas Ian par hasard ?! » comprit Alexis.

Pour toute réponse, le Serdaigle sourit. Et Alexis lui rentra dedans en hurlant à son tour :

« - Alors comme ça c'est de ta faute ! Sans toi je serais encore avec elle !

- Ah ouais ?! Comme ça tu aurais pu arriver à tes fins ? Aller plus loin encore ? Tu crois que tu n'en as pas déjà assez fait ?! lança-t-il, en continuant de le pousser.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! On a rien fait ! répondit-il, indigné.

- Te fous pas de moi ! hurla le Serdaigle en poussant son rival. Vous avez couché ensemble ! »

Tout le monde profitait de la scène. J'étais morte et rouge de honte… Les garçons commencèrent à se battre, en continuant de se crier dessus. Mes amis Gryffondor et moi-même nous précipitâmes alors vers eux et Tom les sépara et tenta de calmer le jeu.

« - Eh oh ! Calmez-vous les gars ! »

Tom essayait de stopper la bagarre mais les deux autres garçons étaient hargneux et continuaient de s'insulter et de se taper dessus. Je me mis alors entre les deux, ce qui les arrêta.

« - Calmez-vous maintenant ! Et c'est en tant que Préfète-en-Chef que je vous le dis ! A quoi ça sert de vous battre ?! La violence ne résout rien ! »

Alertés par la situation, McGonagall et Neville Londubat quittèrent la table des Professeurs. Ce fut Neville qui réussit à séparer les deux garçons. Il s'adressa ensuite à eux :

« - Bon sang mais je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ?! Vous croyez que c'est normal de vous battre comme ça ?! La violence ne résout rien voyons ! J'enlève 50points à chacun de vous ».

Des plaintes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle se firent entendre dans la foule qui s'était rassemblée autour des deux garçons. Ces derniers n'avaient pas bronché, préférant continuer à se fusiller du regard. Puis McGonagall ajouta :

« - Et je retire 50points de plus à Serdaigle ! Ça vous servira de leçon Mr. Matthew, pour avoir déshonoré la fonction de Préfet-en-Chef. Qui plus est, vous serez tous les deux en retenue, ce soir. Vous nettoierez les télescopes de la Tour d'Astronomie. Et encore un comportement comme celui-là et je jure de faire perdre tous les points à chacune de vos Maisons. Mr. Matthew, vous jouez votre poste ».

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent, en même temps que la foule qui se dissipait. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que tous les Professeurs et élèves avaient terminé leur petit-déjeuner, Mc Gonagall fit une annonce :

« - Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Nous avons décidé de banaliser les cours de cet après-midi… »

Des cris de joie retentirent dans toute la salle, à toutes les tables. McGonagall sourit malicieusement avant de continuer :

« - … Uniquement pour les Septièmes Années, acheva-t-elle. Afin qu'ils apprennent à transplaner ».

De nouveaux cris retentirent. Et même ceux-ci ne provenaient que des Dernières Années, ils faisaient autant de brouhaha que la fois précédente. La Directrice attendit un instant que l'euphorie se calme avant d'annoncer :

« - Rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle à 14heures ».

C'est donc tout excité qu'on se rendit tous dans la Grande Salle à 14heures tapantes. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la Directrice, qui nous présenta un homme qui travaillant au Ministère de la Magie, qui nous parla ensuite du transplanage :

« - C'est l'un des moyens de transport les plus rapides pour les sorciers : transplaner consiste à se téléporter quasi-instantanément d'un endroit à un autre. Ce sort présente des dangers, le risque majeur étant de se retrouver « désartibulé » c'est-à-dire de laisser une partie de son corps derrière soi. Pour transplaner, il faut vous concentrer sur le lieu où l'on veut se rendre avec grande détermination. Les sensations aux premiers essais vont vous paraître plutôt désagréables : tourbillon allant à toute allure, sensation d'enfermement ou d'écrasement... Cependant, cette sensation diminuera à mesure que vous transplanerez. On peut résumer la méthode pour transplaner en 3 D : Destination, Détermination, Décision. Tout d'abord, fixez résolument votre esprit sur la _destination_ souhaitée. Ensuite, concentrez votre _détermination_ sur l'espace à occuper. Et enfin, tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant en accomplissant ce mouvement avec _décision_. La difficulté du transplanage augmente avec la distance. Seuls des sorciers hautement entraînés peuvent envisager des transplanages intercontinentaux. Aussi aujourd'hui vous apprendrez à transplaner sur de petites distances ».

Il avait prononcé son discours d'un trait, comme s'il le connaissait par cœur. Mais tout le monde était attentif et avait pu saisir les informations. Après nous avoir demandé de nous placer à des endroits différents dans la salle, McGonagall frappa deux fois dans ses mains et des cercles brillants apparurent. Un autour de chaque élève, et d'autres, vides à plusieurs autres endroits. S'en suivirent ensuite des essais, d'abord ratés puis fructueux. Ce fut au bout de dix essais que je réussis à transplaner correctement. Ian lui, savait déjà transplaner et Alexis avait réussi du premier coup. Et pendant que je tentai de transplaner sur de plus longues distances, les deux garçons que j'avais aimé pour l'un et que j'aimais encore pour l'autre se faisaient concurrence. Tom réussit au bout de plusieurs essais à transplaner lui-aussi correctement.

« - Aaaaaaah ! »

Le cri strident de Sonia fit interrompre tous les essais. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Ma Meilleure Amie venait juste de se désartibuler, son bras droit ensanglanté se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, c'était effrayant à voir. Je me dirigeai alors en même temps que l'homme du Ministère vers elle.

« - Sonia ! ça va ?

- C'est… C'est horrible… dit-elle en bégayant.

- T'en fais pas, intervint le sorcier. Nous allons arran… »

De grands fracas de verres suivis de multiples cris retentirent. Les fenêtres de la Grande Salle venaient de se briser et de monstrueuses acromentules firent leur entrée, on ne sait comment. Un grand sentiment de panique naquit et tout le monde tenta d'éliminer les araignées. Sonia ne pouvait pas bouger et, me voyant trembler, elle me dit :

« - Tu peux le faire Samantha. Tu es assez courageuse, je le sais ! Tu connais le sortilège, tu peux le faire ! » m'encouragea-t-elle.

Ses mots me permirent de trouver le courage nécessaire et je protégeais ma Meilleure Amie en lançant des « Aragna Eximé » sur toutes les bêtes qui tentaient de nous approcher. Certains professeurs furent alertés par le vacarme provoqué et nous vinrent en aide. Mais il semblait que les araignées étaient de plus en plus nombreuses… Et comme certains élèves avaient quittés la Grande Salle (la plupart sur ordre de la Directrice), le faible nombre de sorciers que l'on représentait ne faisait pas le poids. D'un seul coup, toutes les acromentules s'immobilisèrent, sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi. Le temps sembla s'assombrir dehors et un grand froid nous glaça le sang. Les araignées reprirent ensuite le combat contre tous les autres sorciers. Tous les autres, sauf moi. J'étais la seule à ne pas être attaquée. J'entendis ma Meilleure Amie gémir derrière moi.

« - Sonia ! Sonia, ça va aller. On va s'en sortir et on pourra t'aider ! Sonia ! »

Je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir jusqu'au moment où elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant derrière moi.

« - De… Derrière toi… Sam… ! »

Soudain prise de panique, je me retournai et me retrouver ''nez à nez'' (si je puis le dire) avec un détraqueur. Détraqueur qui ne perdit pas de temps pour me faire revivre mes plus horribles souvenirs… Cet affreux sentiment de désespoir m'envahit alors et j'eus de nouveau l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Mais une lumière argentée fonça dans la créature, m'arrachant de son effroyable emprise. Je pus découvrir un aigle majestueux d'une lumière brillante et translucide foncer dans la créature, et ce jusqu'à la faire fuir. Je tournai alors la tête et pus découvrir que le sorcier qui avait invoqué l'aigle-patronus n'était nul autre que… Ian… Ce dernier baissa sa baguette et courut vers moi.

« - Samantha ! Tu vas bien ? »

J'étais écroulée au sol, aux côtés de ma Meilleure Amie, qui n'avait pu tenir le choc de sa désartibulation.

« - Ian… L'ai… L'aigle… C'est… C'était toi.. ? »

Il ne put me répondre car les araignées qui avaient à présent fui avaient été rejointes par de nombreux rafleurs, dont un qui essayait sans relâche de nous stupéfixer. Ian réussit à nous protéger de justesse. Un autre sorcier vint se battre aux côtés du rafleur. Un sorcier que je reconnus immédiatement… Le médicomage qui était venu me voir pendant les grandes vacances… Mais cette fois, il avait troqué sa blouse blanche contre une longue cape noire… Ce médecin à l'air angélique n'était rien d'autre qu'un mage noir…

« - Vous… » marmonnai-je en me relevant.

Il m'offrit un sourira machiavélique et une lueur diabolique fit briller ses petits yeux, lui substituant son air angélique par un air vicieux. Le combat commença. Ian se débrouillait très bien contre le rafleur et, contrairement à ce que le Mangemort devait s'attendre, il en était de même pour moi. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés et le nombre de personnes qui s'écroulaient au sol était bien supérieur au nombre qui venait nous aider… Il fallait mettre fin à tout cela immédiatement, ou personne ne survivrait bien longtemps.

« - Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?! hurlai-je au médicomage.

- Vous. Et lui aussi par la même occasion » lança-t-il en désignant Ian du menton.

Je fus complètement déstabilisée par la réponse du mangemort. Et, non pas sans honte et dégoût de moi-même, je baissai ma baguette. Il n'en fut pas plus pour permettre au sorcier de ma pétrifier. Ian voulut m'aider mais se prit un « rictusempra » de la part du rafleur.

« - Abruti ! lui hurla le mangemort. Tu ne pouvais pas le pétrifier !

- Euh… J'y… J'y ai pas pensé… » marmonna le rafleur.

Un sort le percuta de plein fouet et il fit un vol plané avant d'atterrir violemment sur le sol dur et froid de la Grande Salle. Le mangemort-médecin sembla paniqué, et reprit le combat contre Ian. Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs le mettre en difficulté car il hurla, à l'attention de tous ses ''partisans'' :

« - STOP ! Arrêtez tout, on s'en va ! »

Il jeta une sorte de pierre rocailleuse noire et brillante, qui explosa en intense fumée noire en s'écrasant au sol. De la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou. Et voila. Ils me voulaient et m'avaient eue. Et la potion de sommeil sans rêves que me fit boire le médicomage noir m'empêcha de réfléchir plus longtemps au sort qu'on allait me réserver…

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? (:_ _Il était un peu court, je vous l'accorde..._

_La prochaine fois, je vous en posterai deux d'un coup ! _

_Bisous !_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 : **Et oui, ça devient sérieux là, les mangemorts ont enlevé Sam et si tu veux mon avis, ils ne vont pas la traiter comme une invitée. Mais j'en dis pas plus ^^ Ian va-t-il la sauver ? Rien n'est moins sûr...**  
**


	39. Comme avant

_Salut ! Voici le premier des deux chapitres que je poste aujourd'hui. Il est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier. Je ne dis pas "aimer" parce que je viens de le relire et... Il est atroce... Enfin. A vous de me donner votre avis ! (:_

_Mais avant, j'aimerais remercier **alwyn13** qui me suit depuis le début et qui prend le soin et le temps de me laisser une petite review à chaque chapitre. ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci à toi, alwyn ! (:_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 : « Comme avant »**

Des brûlures aux poignets, une migraine atroce et de terribles nausées. C'est ce qui me réveilla. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et me rendit compte que les brûlures à mes poignets étaient causées par des menottes qui me serraient plus fort que ce à quoi on peut s'attendre. D'instinct, je voulus m'extirper des chaînes rouillées, qui tintèrent dans un son atroce qui intensifia ma migraine. Quant aux nausées, elles étaient dues à l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais… Une pièce sombre, humide et sale. Une pièce où des odeurs de rouille et de chien mouillé se mélangeaient sauvagement. Une pièce sans fenêtres, et avec aucune issue. Enfin si, une seule. Une grille avec quelques barreaux tordus. Je connaissais cette pièce…

« - La cave des Jedusor. Charmant n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'avais pas entendu l'homme rentrer. Il l'avait fait à pas de loup. Et pour cause…

« - Greyback ! maugréai-je.

- En personne, dit-il en faisant un semblant de révérence.

- Relâchez-moi immédiatement ! » hurlai-je en me débattant.

Il ricana sournoisement avant de reprendre, de sa voix grave :

« - Allons, allons. Nous venons ENFIN de t'attraper. Ce n'est pas pour te laisser partir tout de suite…

- Que me voulez-vous ?!

- Oooh… Si tu savais… » marmonna-t-il en s'approchant doucement de moi.

Il s'accroupit ensuite juste devant moi et me reluqua en se léchant les lèvres et en passant son doigt crochu à l'ongle sale et mal coupé dans mon cou.

« - Vous êtes répugnant ! » hurlai-je en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le thorax.

Pensant que j'étais paralysée par la peur, le lycanthrope ne s'attendit pas à cette réaction de ma part et fut déséquilibré. Il se releva alors rapidement et sortit sa baguette avant de hurler :

« - ENDOLORIS !

- AAAAHHHRRRG ! »

Le mangemort ricana de nouveau avant de lancer :

« - J'ai l'impression d'être retourné 38ans en arrière…

- Quoiqu'il arrive je ne vous aiderai pas ! Ne comptez pas sur moi ! hurlai-je.

- C'est ce que tu dis pour le moment… » marmonna le lycanthrope.

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Greyback quitta son antre. Il envoyait chaque jour un de ses ''amis'' me faire une séance de torture bien sûr. Je pus donc voir ainsi Yaxley, Travers, Tnot, Pettigrow, Scabior, un rafleur dévoué à Greyback et le médicomage qui se prénommait Mayers… Chacun d'entre-eux prenait un malin plaisir à me faire subir leurs épouvantables sortilèges et à me lancer des remarques déplacées lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas blessantes. Tout ceci dans le but de me faire craquer, évidemment. Mais je ne craquerai pas. Je ne craquerai pas car j'avais décidé de me raccrocher au semblant de vie qu'il me restait. J'avais décidé d'y croire et de survivre. J'espérais. J'espérais qu'au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un viendrait me chercher. Qu'on me sortirait de là et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Je voulais me battre, je voulais survivre. Car je voulais retrouver ma vie d'avant… Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant…

Un jour, ce fut Greyback en personne qui vint me torturer.

« - La pleine lune sera bientôt là, annonça-t-il.

- La pleine lune… marmonnai-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. C'est bien le soir où vous devenez plus moche et plus puant que d'habitude c'est ça ? »

Cette réflexion ne fit pas du tout plaisir au lycanthrope, qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de me lancer un énième « Doloris ».

« - Tu as autant de répartie que ton grand-père… marmonna-t-il avec un rictus.

- Je vous interdis de parler de lui ! Vous n'êtes qu'un traître ! hurlai-je.

- Cela m'aura apporté quelques satisfactions…

- Ah ouais ?! Et je peux savoir lesquelles ?!

- Je suis un sorcier puissant et un loup-garou redoutable. Et qui plus est, je fais partis des plus grands partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Laissez-moi rire ! Vous n'êtes même pas un vrai mangemort ! Vous n'avez pas la Marque ! »

Il réagit bien sûr au quart de tour, en me lançant un nouveau « Doloris ». La même douleur lancinante me foudroya le corps à nouveau, mais j'avais appris à faire avec. A vivre avec ce corps, meurtri. Mais ce n'était pas le pire…

Le lendemain, Greyback revint à la charge, mais avec des questions à me poser.

« - Salut ma jolie. Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur Ian Matthew.

- Même pas en rêve, sale chien.

- ENDOLORIS !

- AAAAHHHRRRG !

- Je répète… dit-il en serrant les dents. Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais de ce type.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Et je ne vous dirai rien !

- ENDOLORIS ! »

Il me tortura encore longtemps comme ça, attendant en vain que je lui livre des informations sur Ian.

« - J'peux t'aider sur ce coup-là, Grey » lança une voix.

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je levai la tête vers l'entrée de la cave. Au bas des escaliers de bois se trouvait une jeune fille, cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Une jeune fille au regard maléfique et au sourire machiavélique…

« - Klaus… marmonnai-je, folle de rage.

- Baron… ça faisait longtemps…

- Espèce de sale p*** !

- Grey, fit-elle à l'attention du loup-garou, dis-moi… Je peux ? »

Elle avait sortit sa baguette qu'elle tendait à présent vers moi. Le lycanthrope haussa les épaules.

« - Si ça t'amuse…

- Oh, merci ! ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais… » marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Elle planta ensuite vicieusement la pointe de sa baguette dans le creux de mon coup, et prit soin de l'enfoncer. Puis elle m'observa en prenant un air de dégoût, puis d'étonnement :

« - Bah dis-donc… Elle s'est bien conservée… Vous lui avez donné à manger ?

- Non.

- C'est le don.

- C'est aussi ce qui a permit à son grand-père de survivre, expliqua Greyback.

- Ah ah, pas pour longtemps d'après ce que j'ai compris ! lança Cathy en ricanant.

- Espèce de sale p*** ! hurlai-je.

- ENDOLORIS !

- AAAAHHHRRRG ! »

Et elle prit un malin plaisir à faire durer la torture pendant plusieurs minutes. De simples minutes qui me parurent interminables… Elle arrêta lorsque Greyback lui demanda :

« - Tu disais que tu pouvais m'aider ».

Elle baissa sa baguette avant de regarder le lycanthrope, ce qui me permit de reprendre mon souffle.

« - Cette idiote est amoureuse de lui » répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

A l'entente de la nouvelle, Greyback écarquilla les yeux.

« - Il faudrait qu'on se serve d'elle pour l'attirer ici… marmonna-t-il.

- Laissez Ian tranquille ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez bon sang ?!

- Ah ah idiote. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué à quel point il est puissant ? C'est uniquement pour ça que nous le voulions dans nos rangs mais… Il nous a trahis.

- Il ne vous a jamais porté allégeance !

- ça c'est ce que tu crois » me lança-t-il avec un rictus aux lèvres.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il quitta la cave en compagnie de Cathy. Le lendemain, ce fut Pettigrow qui vint prendre plaisir à me torturer. Et le surlendemain, Greyback revint à la charge pour me poser des questions sur Ian :

« - Je te vais te le demander une dernière fois… Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre sur Ian ? »

Rien. Je ne répondis rien. Je continuais d'observer obstinément une vieille boîte de conserve cabossée et rouillée qui trainait dans la poussière un peu plus loin.

« - Si c'est ça que tu veux… ENDOLORIS !

- AAAAHHHRRRG ! »

Je me mordais les lèvres à sang en m'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. Et pour lui montrer que j'étais bien décidée à ne pas lui répondre. Et cette attitude ne fut pas pour plaire au loup-garou, qui se jeta sur moi, emporté par une colère noire. Il m'agrippa par le col de ma cape et me souleva du sol, jusqu'à ce que les chaînes qui me retenaient ne le stoppent.

« - Tu commences vraiment à m'exaspérer tu sais… »

Son affreux visage était tout près du mien, me faisant profiter de son haleine nauséabonde. Une vague de peur m'envahit lorsque je découvris que les yeux du lycanthrope étaient rouge sang et je surpris mon corps à trembler. J'avais peur. Enchainée telle que je l'étais, je ne pouvais rien faire pour me défendre… Sous la force du loup-garou, ma cape se déchira, emportant ma chemise par la même occasion. Je m'écrasai lourdement sur le sol humide et poussiéreux de ma prison. Anéantie et humiliée. Prisonnière de ces horribles sentiments, je me retrouvai aux pieds de mon ravisseur, qui jouissait de me voir en soutien-gorge. Il s'accroupit ensuite de sorte à être à ma hauteur. Mais je ne baissai pas les yeux. Je voulais me prouver à moi-même qu'il ne me faisait pas peur. Alors que j'étais rongée par la peur. Et plus que ça, j'étais terrorisée…

« - Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… commença-t-il. L'objet principal de ta présence ici c'est ton don.

- Merci. Ça je l'avais deviné toute seule, répliquai-je froidement.

- Tu vas t'en servir pour faire revivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » expliqua-t-il en ignorant ma remarque.

Cette annonce me glaça le sang, si cela était possible de le glacer plus qu'il ne l'était.

« - Il en est hors de question ! » hurlai-je avec le peu de forces qu'il me restait.

Le lycanthrope se redressa brusquement, les mains sur la ceinture. Il défit alors lentement la sangle en cuir de la boucle et déboutonna son pantalon en murmurant :

« - Pas si je t'y force… »

Non. Non non non ce n'était pas possible. Je devais forcément rêver ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, en me les brûlant. Je collai alors brusquement ma tête contre le mur humide et fermai les yeux, très fort. Pour oublier, ne pas penser à ce qui allait m'arriver, je ne cessais de me répéter que tout redeviendrait comme avant… Comme avant…

* * *

_Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre qui pourrait vous laisser un peu en suspens... Mmmh... Est-ce que je poste le suivant ? Ou est-ce que je vous laisse attendre un peu ?_

_*rire sadique*_

_Mouhahahahaha !_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 : **Oui, Sam a beaucoup de volonté, elle souhaite vraiment s'en sortir. Déjà d'une parce qu'elle aspire à une vie normale et qu'elle trouve tout ça injuste. Mais aussi parce qu'elle ne veut pas que l'histoire se répète, dans le sens où elle veut "venger" son grand-père. Pour l'instant, elle ne va pas perdre courage ni espoir ;)**  
**


	40. Ensemble

_Je ne suis pas assez sadique pour vous laisser attendre. Donc je poste le deuxième chapitre, comme prévu. Et c'est uniquement parce que j'ai dit que j'en posterai deux d'un coup que je le fais donc attention pour les prochains... :p  
_

_Laissez-moi votre avis ! :D  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 40 : « Ensemble »**

« - NON ! Vous DEVEZ faire quelque chose ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser ! » hurlait Ian à la Directrice.

Une fois de plus, McGonagall soupira, désemparée. Puis elle lui répéta :

« - Je vous le répète Mr Matthew, ne nous pouvons rien faire, nous ignorons où elle peut se trouver…

- Le District Magic ! Ils l'ont forcément emmenée là-bas !

- Les Aurors de l'Ordre y sont allés. Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé…

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! s'indigna Ian.

- Écoutez Mr Matthew… Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre. Les recherches continuent, nous allons forcément trouver quelque chose à faire… »

Ian sortit du bureau directorial en courant et en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui. En bas des escaliers l'attendaient ses amis Gryffondor, inquiets. La fille qu'il aimait venait de se faire enlever par des mangemorts, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils allaient lui faire subir… Rongé par la haine et la culpabilité, il ne s'arrêta pas au niveau des Gryffondor et monta les escaliers quatre par quatre pour rejoindre ses appartements. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui en se jeta sur son lit, désemparé.

Le lendemain, il rejoignit les Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Il ne put rien avaler. Samantha occupait toutes ces pensées, il ne pouvait se résoudre à attendre sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il était impuissant face à la situation. Et plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que la solution lui échappait… Il avait le terrible sentiment qu'il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde… Et que tout ceci était uniquement sa faute… Les mangemorts avaient capturé Samantha car ils le voulaient lui. C'était uniquement sa faute. Absent, il n'écoutait pas ce que disaient les Gryffondor autour de lui. Il se leva alors brusquement de table et partit en courant. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il devait trouver une solution. Le Serdaigle trouva refuge sur un rocher au bord du Lac Noir. Personne ne s'y trouvait, tout le monde mangeait dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été ''reconstruite'' suite à… L'attaque.

Les jours passaient les uns après les autres… Et les absences étaient pesantes. Samantha avait été enlevée par des Mangemorts et personne ne savait que faire pour lui venir en aide. Ian, anéanti par l'évènement, s'isolait de plus en plus. Et Sonia passait ses jours à l'infirmerie, dans laquelle elle tentait de se remettre de la mauvaise expérience du transplanage.

Tom, ne supportait plus tout ça… Samantha l'avait aidé à un moment où il pensait que tout était terminé. Après cela, ils étaient devenus des amis très proches. Elle l'avait fait grandir et il la remerciait pour ça. Il se sentait en dette. La meilleure chose pour la remercier était de l'aider à son tour. Mais il ne pouvait aider sa meilleure amie directement. Le Gryffondor eut donc l'idée d'aider Ian et Sonia à s'en sortir, afin que tous ensemble, ils trouvent une solution pour venir en aide à Samantha. Après un repas qu'il avait passait à réfléchir plutôt qu'à manger, il se leva de table pour rejoindre Ian. Il savait que lui et Samantha appréciaient le calme du Lac Noir, c'est donc là qu'il décida d'aller. Et il n'eut pas tort car il trouva, assis en tailleur sur un rocher, Ian Matthew.

Alors que Ian s'était une fois de plus isolé au bord du Lac Noir, il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Cependant, il était encore et toujours rongé par la haine et ne daigna pas se retrouner. Mais il n'eut pas à le faire pour savoir de qui il s'agissait car la personne en question s'assit juste à côté de lui. Tom. Tom Vasier. Les deux garçons restèrent quelques minutes assis côte à côte, laissant la brise caresser leur visage et le silence les apaiser. Puis, Tom dit à Ian :

« - ça ne peut plus durer comme ça…

- …

- Je sais à quel point tu te sens coupable, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre, Ian. La vie continue et comme on dit, ''tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir'' donc on doit continuer d'espérer. On trouvera forcément une solution. Ensemble. Samantha n'aimerait pas qu'on se sépare et s'isole tous, comme ça… »

Les paroles du Gryffondor avaient un réel sens. Pour lui, comme pour le Serdaigle. Pour le premier, c'était parce qu'il s'agissait des mêmes paroles qu'avaient prononcées Samantha pour Tom, lorsqu'il allait mal. Et pour le second, parce qu'il savait que ces paroles venaient d'elle. Il comprit alors que Tom était un devenu un vrai ami pour Samantha, et qu'il était venu là pour l'aider, lui. Et pour aider Samantha en même temps. Car il avait raison. Ce n'était qu'ensemble qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir. Il tourna alors la tête vers le Gryffondor, et lui demanda tout simplement :

« - Quelle est ton idée ? »

Les yeux marron de Tom s'agrandirent, et Ian perçut une étincelle d'espoir dans ses prunelles. C'est alors que Tom lui exposa ses idées.

« - Il faut donc qu'on aille tout d'abord voir Sonia, à l'infirmerie ».

A l'infirmerie, Sonia se rongeait les ongles. Elle se sentait affreusement coupable de l'enlèvement de sa Meilleure Amie. En effet, si elle n'avait pas raté son transplanage ce jour-là, elle aurait pu lui venir en aide, au lieu de s'évanouir… Elle n'avait même pas été capable de protéger sa Meilleure Amie ! Ni-même de tenir éveillée… Elle n'avait pas eu assez de forces… Et elle s'en voulait. Ce furent ses amis qui lui racontèrent l'évènement en détail. Elle ne savait que faire pour aider Samantha, et passait son temps seule, dans l'infirmerie, à broyer du noir. Seule, car elle prétextait être fatiguée lorsque ses amis venaient la voir. Elle préférait être seule car elle avait besoin de pleurer, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit. Elle pleurait de chagrin, de colère et de remords. Parce que si sa Meilleure Amie avait été enlevée, c'était, selon elle, uniquement sa faute… Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et l'extirpèrent de ses sombres pensées. Puis une voix. Sa voix.

« - Laisse-moi y aller en premier »

Tom. Tom Vasier. Il venait lui rendre visite.

« - Sonia ? » appela le jeune homme derrière les rideaux.

Elle s'apprêtait à un ultime effort pour lui demander de partir. Ultime effort car cela lui coûtait beaucoup. Ils étaient sortis ensemble en Cinquième Année, ils étaient allés au Bal de Noël ensemble. Et elle n'avait pas oublié. Jamais elle n'oublierait. Puis ils se sont dit qu'il valait mieux rester amis… Et sans le savoir, elle avait quitté le garçon qu'en fait, elle aimait. Parce qu'elle l'avait aimé. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'aimait encore. Mais ils n'étaient plus que des amis maintenant. Et cela lui brisait le cœur… Elle n'osait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, elle avait trop peur d'être repoussée. Et puis, il avait tellement changé… Depuis la mort d'Anthony, il n'était plus le même. Il avait grandi. Il devenait un homme. Et c'était en partie grâce à Samantha, qui avait aidé le Gryffondor à s'en sortir dans ses moments les plus sombres. Samantha… Décidément, sa Meilleure Amie avait toujours été là quand il le fallait… Grâce à elle, Tom avait gagné en maturité et en courage. Grâce à elle, Sonia l'aimait de plus en plus, jour après jour. Mais une fois de plus, elle prit une grande inspiration pour réagir en tant qu'amie :

« - Tom, je suis fatiguée… »

Le garçon ne l'écouta pas. Il écarta légèrement les rideaux pour passer, prit un tabouret et s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille. Puis il commença à lui parler, à lui expliquer. Charmée, Sonia se laissa emporter par les paroles si douces de son bien-aimé. Paroles qu'il lui dit avec tant de conviction, tant de détermination. Tant de sentiments qu'il lui prit la main, continuant sa tirade. Puis il s'arrêta net, se rendant compte de son geste. Sonia le fixait, leurs regards se questionnaient. Mais aucun d'eux ne retira sa main. Parce que la sensation qui les avait envahis à ce moment était agréable. De la chaleur, un cœur qui battait la chamade et des sourires. Des sourires qui redonnent de l'espoir. Puis ils se serrèrent plus fort les mains, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre. Non. Ils se serraient fort les mains parce qu'ils étaient heureux de se retrouver. Cette fois, ils étaient tous les deux sûrs de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Tom se pencha vers Sonia, qui ferma doucement les yeux. Puis leur lèvres se joignirent, offrant une profusion de sensation. Un baiser si doux, si chaste. Un baiser tendre qui, lorsqu'ils se laissèrent envahir par le désir, devint plus fougueux. Un baiser qui dura quelques secondes. Secondes qui parurent une éternité aux deux lions. Secondes pendant lesquelles ne se trouvait que du bonheur. Secondes qui leur avait fait oublier leurs problèmes. Mais il fallait revenir à la réalité, ils avaient une amie à sauver.

Main dans la main, Sonia et Tom sortirent de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Ian.

« - Il faut commencer par joindre la grand-mère de Samantha, dit Tom.

- On peut pour ça se servir de son miroir ! » s'exclama Sonia.

Sonia avait expliqué aux garçons que, lorsqu'elle dormait encore dans les dortoirs, Samantha rangeait toujours son miroir dans sa table de nuit. Ian conduisit alors les deux Gryffondor jusque devant le tableau du peintre.

« - Demain » dit-il au tableau, qui s'ouvrit sur le champ.

Le jeune homme hésita avant de pénétrer dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea directement vers la tale de nuit. En ouvrant le tiroir dans lequel se trouvait le miroir, il fit tomber quelque chose au sol. Il se pencha alors et découvris qu'il s'agissait d'une plume. Une plume marron avec la pointe blanche. Une plume d'aigle. Il savait très bien d'où venait cette plume, mais s'étonna de la trouver ici. Alors il repensa à une après-midi…

_Une après-midi ensoleillée. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait tout voir, tout surveiller. Il commença alors à faire des cercles, laissant la brise le caresser, observant son reflet dans l'eau. Puis d'un seul coup, le temps s'assombrit et devint glacial… _

« - Ian ?! Tu trouves ? »

La voix de Sonia le sortit de ses souvenirs. Il reposa alors la plume sur la table de chevet, puis sortit de la chambre, le miroir à la main.

« - Mme Baron ? »

Ce fut la mère de Samantha qui apparut, le visage déconfit. Elle appela ensuite sa belle-mère qui afficha la même expression. D'après Sonia, la grand-mère de Samantha avait considérablement maigri. Quant à sa mère, il semblerait qu'elle ne prenait plus autant soin d'elle… L'enlèvement de Samantha les avait anéanties. Les jeunes leur expliquèrent alors leur plan, qui se basait sur un seul mot : « Ensemble ». Le RDV était fixé. McGonagall et Potter avait donné leur accord, et ce dernier leur avait indiqué l'adresse pour transplaner : 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Arrivés là-bas, Sonia dut convaincre son père de la laisser elle-aussi rentrer dans l'Ordre. Ce fut difficile mais elle y parvint. Et lorsque la Famille de Samantha arriva dans le QG de l'Ordre, une vague d'espoir renaquit. Sonia, Tom, Ian, Patrick, Arielle, Valérie, Camille, Lucas,… Tous ces jeunes étaient des amis de Samantha. Et tous étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour elle.

S'en suivit toute une conversation ayant un seul et unique but : trouver le repère des Mangemorts.

« - Nous savons une chose : Samantha les intéresse. Mais pourquoi ? demanda Mr Weasley.

- Son don » répondit Mme Baron sur le ton de l'évidence.

Lorsque Ian entendit cette réponse, il fut déboussolé, et se rendit compte qu'en un an, il avait manqué pas mal d'épisodes.

« - De quoi ils parlent ? » demanda le Serdaigle à Sonia.

Sachant que c'était important, Sonia lui raconta tout. De la découverte du don jusqu'à cet enlèvement, en passant par les multiples attaques et la mort d'Anthony. Le New Yorkais sembla complètement déstabilisé par la nouvelle. Samantha avait un don ? Transmis par son grand-père, qui était mort pour ça ? Et elle-même était en danger à cause de ce don ? Mais… Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais rien dit ? Une foule de questions lui vint alors à l'esprit, au point de lui donner mal à la tête. Pendant ce temps, Gaëtane réfléchissait.

« - Allons, réfléchissez Mme Baron… Si vous dites qu'il est arrivé la même chose à votre mari...

- … Le Manoir Jedusor ! » s'écria la femme.

Soulagement. Et peur. Ce fut ce que provoqua la révélation de Gaëtane. Soulagement car il semblait dorénavant évident que Samantha était retenue prisonnière là-bas, et peur car ce lieu pour des Mangemorts était bien symbolique. Le Manoir des Jedusor, où avaient été commis tant de meurtres. Le Cimetière des Jedusor, lieu de renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Tout le monde, en un seul mouvement, se retourna vers Harry.

« - Je pourrai vous y conduire » dit simplement celui-ci.

Le lendemain après-midi, tout le monde se retrouva devant le 12, Square Grimmaurd et se préparer à transplaner. Harry partirait en premier, pour repérer les lieux. Georges escorterait Valérie (qui en était enchantée), Mr Weasley se chargerait de Camille Gaëtane, d'Arielle, Tom, de Sonia et Neville (qui avait rejoint la troupe un peu plus tôt dans la matinée), de son fils. Michel et Sébastien les accompagnait aussi. Après tout, on ne serait jamais de trop dans une telle excursion.

Harry, après avoir embrassé Ginny, disparut. Il revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour annoncer le feu vert et plusieurs craquements caractéristiques des transplanages se firent entendre dans la rue silencieuse, avant que tous les sorciers ne disparaissent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un lieu sombre malgré l'heure peu tardive de leur opération. Un lieu glacial, dans le sens où il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été un lieu de vie, de chaleur, de bonheur et d'amour. A leur gauche, se dressaient de grandes statues plutôt effrayantes de pierres blanches et froides. Un lieu que Harry eut beaucoup de dégoût à regarder car il s'agissait du Cimetière des Jedusor, lieu de renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A leur droite, se dressait une vieille maison, plutôt grande. Plutôt effrayante aussi. Une maison que le vent faisait gémir, une maison qui faisait frémir. Une maison qui faisait mourir…

« - On devrait rester sur nos gardes, ils ont peut-être mis en place un couvre-feu, ou une alarme… » marmonna Ron.

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII !

« - Et merde ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le Charme du Cridurut se mit en marche. Toute une troupe de sorciers mangemorts ou rafleurs sortirent alors et les sorts fusèrent. Et les membres de l'Ordre combattirent. Ensemble.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Immi98 :** Emmaaaaaaa ! Te revoilaaaa ! :D Haha, t'en fais pas, je suis contente que tu sois de retour ;) C'est vrai que ça faisait un moment et tu as bien rattrapé ton retard ! ;)  
Oui, c'est bien de là que vient le prénom de Ian lol. ;)  
Je pense que tu as trouvé les mots justes. Greyback et ses acolytes ne sont pas tendres avec elle. Bon, tu vas me dire que ce sont des mangemorts en même temps mdr. Ils font tout pour l'affaiblir et tentent d'en profiter comme tu peux le voir...  
Un peu mon neveu ! Sam s'était faite une raison. Elle ne l'a pas vu pendant un an, n'a pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant des mois, et le revoila qui débarque, comme une fleur ! Non mais ! lol ^^  
Hum... ça dépend lesquels ;p Sam va-t-elle s'en sortir ?  
Contente que tu sois de retour, je poste la suite. Gros bisous !

**alwyn13 :** Haha je t'imagine bien en "meneuse de troupe virtuelle" lol. J'adore aussi les personnages de Tom et Sonia, et j'ai essayé de prendre le soin d'écrire leurs retrouvailles et de leur accorder un peu d'attention car j'ai tendance à délaisser une grande partie de mes personnages pour les PP... Je début, je débute !  
C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été tendres avec Sam, comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ?  
Haha, Emma me dit que je suis pas trop sadique, et toi tu me dis le contraire ! x) *help*  
Et c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de les lire et d'y répondre ! ;) Bisous !


	41. Parce que je t'aime

_Voici le 41ème chapitre ! (: Le nom vient simplement du fait qu'au moment où je l'ai écrit, j'étais en train de lire "Parce que je t'aime", de Guillaume Musso. Une des nombreuses petites merveilles de ce génie ! Je vous le conseille fortement ;)  
_

_Sur ce, je vais vous laisser découvrir ce p'tit chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : « Parce que je t'aime »**

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII !

Ce cri suraigü me fit rouvrir les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Greyback se stoppa sur-le-champ, et après quelques secondes, Scabior déboula dans la cave, essoufflé :

« - … Greyback… C'est… C'est l'Ordre ! Ils sont là et… Ils sont nombreux !

- Et merde ! » marmonna le lycanthrope.

Il reboutonna son pantalon et, en me regardant avec un air sadique, il lança au rafleur :

« - Scabior. Tu t'occupes de rassembler un maximum de partisans. Transplanez au lieu du plan B.

- Compris ».

Le rafleur fit demi-tour en courant et lorsqu'il eut disparut, le loup-garou s'adressa à moi :

« - Quant à toi… Tu feras partie du voyage… »

Il commença à détacher les chaînes qui me retenaient, et je tentais malgré tout de me débattre. Mais le loup-garou était bien plus fort que moi et il n'eut aucun mal à m'immobiliser.

« - Arrête de gigoter comme ça, railla-t-il. Tu vas nous retarder…

- BOMBARDA MAXIMA ! »

La grille de la cave explosa, dans une fumée de poussière qui envahit la pièce. On n'y voyait plus rien, et je sentis Greyback lâcher prise. Et au moment où la fumait se dissipait, on entendit un craquement. Le loup-garou avait transplané.

« - Samantha !

- Ian. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui avait crié mon nom, et moi qui avait simplement prononcé le sien.

Le jeune homme se jeta vers moi, et s'empressa de détacher mes chaînes. Lorsque ce fut fait, il me donna sa veste. Je voulus me relever pour le serrer dans mes bras, mais mes jambes me lâchèrent et je manquai de tomber. Ian m'avait rattrapée. Mon corps dans ses bras, ses mains autour de ma taille, les miennes sur ses épaules. Et ma tête contre son torse. Contre son cœur. Un cœur palpitant, qui me faisait ressentir chaque battement. Puis son rythme cardiaque ralentit, jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal. Une rythme si apaisant, si rassurant…

« - Ian… murmurai-je.

- Samantha… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

- Non… Non il ne faut pas… »

Je me demandais s'il m'avait entendue. Je parlais si bas, presque dans un souffle… Je voulus continuer de lui parler, lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, mais je n'en eus pas la force, et m'évanouis.

D'épuisement, évidement. Mais je pouvais me le permettre, j'étais en sécurité maintenant.

J'avais l'impression de flotter, je me sentais si légère ! Si bien… Etais-je dans les airs ? Non. Je sentais de la chaleur… De la chaleur humaine. J'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un, on me transportait. Je me sentais en sécurité, j'avais l'impression d'être protégée. Tout était encore noir, mes yeux restaient fermés. Mais des sons me parvenaient :

« - Je vais m'occuper d'elle, laissez-la moi, dit une voix de femme, qui semblait précipitée.

- Non » intervint une deuxième voix.

Une voix si douce, si rassurante… Puis un court silence, suivi d'une troisième voix :

« - Vous savez Mme Pomfresh, je pense qu'on peut la lui confier. Elle est entre de bonnes mains… »

Et au bout de quelques minutes, cette voix si rassurante, si apaisante murmura :

« - Demain »

« Je te parlerai » répondis-je dans ma tête. « Si tu savais comme je t'aime »

Une porte s'ouvre. Puis une deuxième. Mais on ne bouge plus. Il hésite. Il hésite à entrer dans ma chambre. Et, croyant que je dors, il me murmure :

« - Si tu savais comme je t'aime Samantha… »

Ma tête est enfouie dans son torse. Je peux sourire sans qu'il le voie. Il m'aime. Il me l'a dit. Moi aussi je l'aime, mais on n'arrive pas à se l'avouer… Pourquoi ?

Puis Ian me dépose délicatement sur mon lit. Je sens ses mains quitter mon corps, je sens qu'il va partir… Il me recouvre alors de ma couverture, et je l'entends s'éloigner.

« - Ne pars pas… »

Il s'arrête. J'ai les yeux encore fermés mais je sens son regard posé sur moi. M'a-t-il entendue ?

« - Reste… »

Un murmure presque inaudible. Comment aurait-il pu l'entendre ? La porte se ferme. Il est parti. Il ne m'a pas entendue. Un trait chaud se dessine sur mon visage. Une larme. Je pleure. Je pleure parce qu'il est parti… Puis je sens sa main. C'est la sienne ! Il est resté auprès de moi, il s'est mis à mon chevet et a pris ma main. Et par ce simple contact, je me sens mieux. Infiniment mieux. Je me sens si apaisée, si protégée… Comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste avec un garçon si parfait ?

« - Je suis désolé Samantha… Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé… »

Cette phrase… Me suis-je endormie ? Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Je ne sais pas.

En tout cas, je me sens bien.

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux avec lenteur, me préparant à affronter la lumière qui baignait ma chambre. Mais cette lumière, que je n'avais pas vue depuis bien longtemps, ne me brûla pas les yeux. Je me dirigeai alors vers la fenêtre, et admirais le paysage. Tout était si beau et je me sentais si bien… Je me demandais si je rêvais encore, où si j'étais vraiment réveillée. Ma main était encore chaude… Ian était bien resté auprès de moi… Je décidai de me rendre alors rapidement dans la salle de bain, pour me remettre en état.

Mais ce que je vis dans le miroir m'effraya… J'avais le visage creusé et des cernes plutôt marquées et on voyait mes côtes. Mais pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur mon sort et surtout sur mon corps. Un bon bain chaud me revigora puis je me débrouillai comme je le pouvais pour me rendre présentable.

La tête baissée, je sortis de la salle de bain d'un pas pressé pour me rendre dans le salon. Mais au moment où j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre…

BAM !

« - Aïe !

- Aïe ! »

Nos voix avaient retenti en même temps. On se frotta tous les deux la tête, avant de la relever.

« - Ian.

- Samantha ! »

Le fait que nous ayons encore parlé d'une même voix dessina un sourire sur nos visages. Puis on se regarda intensément, pendant des secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité. Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient nos visages. Quelques centimètres qui furent brûlés au moment où, d'un commun mouvement, nos lèvres se joignirent. Nos yeux s'étaient fermés, afin de profiter pleinement de cet unique moment. Et c'est là que je ressentis cette sensation si intense, si fabuleuse… Mon cœur palpita, mes joues s'enflammèrent, notre étreinte se serra. Un feu d'artifice explosa en moi, et le désir brûlait nos corps. Alors le baiser se fit plus intense, plus fougueux, plus passionnant. Sans séparer nos lèvres, Ian s'avança dans la pièce, referma la porte de son pied et on tomba ensemble sur mon lit. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux puis caressa mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs. Pas dans ce lit, pas dans ce monde. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, avec l'homme de mes rêves… Ian m'embrassa dans le coup, en redescendant sur ma poitrine. Il déboutonna alors ma chemise, et je passai mes mains sous la sienne. C'est alors qu'il se redressa, et enleva entièrement sa chemise, me laissant découvrir son torse musclé, son corps si bien fait… Chemise ouverte, j'avais croisé mes mains sur ma poitrine, gênée. Ian sembla remarquer mon malaise, et me murmura :

« - Je… Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté… Si… Si tu veux arrêter… »

Je ne le laissai pas terminer sa phrase et me redressai pour l'embrasser passionnément. Nos gestes se firent plus précipités, nos souffles plus lourds, notre désir plus intense… En sous-vêtements l'un sur l'autre, je le laissais parcourir mon corps de baisers pendant que je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux… Je le sentis alors se crisper, et agripper les draps. Il se retenait. Je me redressai alors, l'obligeant à faire de même. Assise sur ses jambes, la tête dans son cou, humant son parfum, je lui murmurai :

« - Ian… Jamais je ne veux que ça s'arrête… »

Et cette seule phrase suffit au New Yorkais pour me retourner sur le lit, afin de se retrouver sur moi. Il scella alors de nouveau nos lèvres, et attendit que je réponde à son baiser pour reprendre ses caresses.

* * *

_Alors, alors ? :D Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? :D_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aux prises avec les mangemorts trop longtemps. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus laisser nos deux héros séparés trop longtemps non plus ;) Merci ! Contente que ça t'ait plu :D

**Melle Lolita :** _Je l'attendais, elle m'a manqué ! Je l'ai voulue, je l'ai eue !_ Ma super looooooongue review mdr ! Te revoilà ma belle, enfin (: Mais... Comment oses-tu me donner autant de travail de RaR, hein ? Non, je rigole bien sûr ;) Je vais répondre dans l'ordre :  
Yeeaaah ! Contente que le tournant que ça prend te plaise, j'ai souvent peur d'en faire trop. Mais je n'ai plus l'intention de la modifier, même si ça peut paraître gros, même si certains passages sont loupés ou quoi. C'est ma première fanfic donc elle sera authentique avec ses qualités, et avec ses défauts (: C'est vrai que ça te fait penser à NO ? C'est l'histoire des appartements privés peut-être ? Faut dire que alwyn gère mdr :p  
Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce n'est pas facile de faire mourir ses persos. J'avais un peu peur d'écrire cette scène dans le sens où j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je ne voulais pas que ça fasse cliché ou quoi, donc je suis super contente que de savoir que cette scène vous a touchées et que vous l'avez aimée ! Oui, je voulais que les retrouvailles avec Ian soient tendues, pour bien montrer ce que ressent Sam. Bon, elle est un peu égoïste sur ce coup, elle ne se rend pas compte que Ian souffre lui-aussi mais je vais encore me répéter, l'amour, c'est compliqué ! Ah oui effectivement tu es sadique toi ! lol ^^ J'ai fait exprès de faire référence à Hermione, c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas été très inventive sur ce coup-là ;)  
Ian le parfait sauveur n'est-ce pas ? ;) Contente que ce chapitre là t'ait plu !  
Je suis d'accord avec toi. En me relisant, je n'ai pas aimé ce 41ème chapitre. Y'en a, comme ça. Et bien sûr que si tu as des choses à dire ! C'est vous qui me lisez, donc forcément les critiques sont attendues ! Négatives ou positives, j'accepte tout, pour m'améliorer dans mes prochaines fic's :D  
En tout cas, tout ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! Je t'embrasse bien fort ma belle (:


	42. Encore des révélations

_Il semblerait que je me répète... Le Chapitre 17 s'appelait déjà "Révélations". Tant pis ! Y'en a encore visiblement ^^ _

_Je suis censée travailler, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous poster un chapitre ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 42 : « Révélations »**

On resta toute la matinée sous la couverture, qui cachait nos corps nus. Enlacés, on n'osait bouger, ne voulant pas se séparer. Ian avait un bras sous sa tête, l'autre entourant mes bras. Moi, j'étais blottie contre lui, son torse soulevant ma tête a chacune de ses inspirations. Le silence. Et ma sérénité. L'amour aussi. C'était ce qui régnait dans la pièce. Ian regardait ma bibliothèque, mais sans vraiment la regarder. Puis, visiblement gêné, il rompit le silence :

« - Euh… Tu as beaucoup de livres… »

Ma première réaction fut d'écarquiller les yeux, avant d'exploser de rire en me redressant.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda-t-il innocemment en se redressant à son tour.

- On vient de faire l'amour et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que j'ai beaucoup de livres ?! »

Il esquissa un sourire timide et ajouta :

« - Tu voulais que je dise quoi d'autre ?

- J'sais pas moi… »

On se rallongea dans le lit, ne se séparant toujours pas. Un nouveau silence passa, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« - C'est que… Je me demandais quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si… Avec Alexis… » commença-t-il.

Je voyais tout à fait où il voulait en venir. Alors je lui coupai la parole :

« - Si je l'avais déjà fait avec Alexis ?

- … Oui. »

Je me redressai sur le lit, et ramenai mes genoux à mon menton. Je pris ensuite une profonde inspiration et lui expliquai :

« - Tu sais Ian, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser - et à ce que j'ai pensé aussi – Alexis est quelqu'un de bien. Ce que tu as vu l'autre jour… C'était rien. Ça s'est arrêté là. On s'est tous les deux rendu compte que le faire sur des tables, dans une vieille salle de classe, c'était pas top… Il s'est préoccupé de mes choix parce qu'il savait que ce serait ma première fois. Et ça s'est arrêté là, il n'y a rien eu de plus… »

Le New Yorkais réalisa et écarquilla les yeux :

« - Alors… ça veut dire que…

- Oui, Ian, le coupai-je. Ça veut dire que ma première fois, c'était avec toi ».

Il sourit avant de me prendre le visage et de m'embrasser tendrement. J'étais contente de lui avoir avoué ça mais en même temps quelque chose me tracassait… Il me semblait évident que pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais alors avec qui ? Et quand ? Et si je m'étais trompée ? Et s'il n'était pas le bon ? Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Je me sentais trahie… Je déglutis, tentant de ravaler mes doutes.

« - ça va Sam ? »

Je lui avais tourné le dos. Il y plaça alors sa main et me dit :

« - Tu sais, tout ça a de l'importance pour moi. Je me sens… Honoré. C'est moi qui ai prétendu à ta première fois, et je sais que ce n'est pas rien, que ça représente beaucoup. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien… J'ai… Je l'ai fait avec toi… Parce que je t'aime, Samantha »

Ses paroles me firent me retourner pour regarder le Serdaigle. Il me regarda alors intensément comme il savait si bien le faire. Il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux bleus. Une étincelle qui donnait à son regard de la sincérité. Et la façon qu'il avait de me regarder… Comme si j'étais unique, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux… Il me regardait d'une telle sorte que j'avais l'impression qu'il me disait :

« - Je te prie de me croire… Tu es la personne qui m'est la plus précieuse, la plus chère… Tu es celle avec que je veux être tous les jours, tu es celle que j'aime par-dessus tout… »

Ça m'avait semblé si réel… Et pour cause, ça l'était ! Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, il continua :

« - Je comprends que tu aies du mal à me faire confiance… Mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment, que jamais je n'ai cessé de t'aimer même si… Même si j'ai flirté avec d'autres filles l'année dernière. Mais je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à toi, j'ai toujours eu envie de te retrouver, et de te dire tout ça… De te dire combien je t'aime et combien je m'en veux… »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. On ne pouvait pas être plus sincère, ce n'était pas possible ! Alors pour toute réponse, je me jetai sur lui et lui offris un baiser fougueux, comme s'il allait être le dernier. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction de ma part, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et je me retrouvai sur lui. Mon cœur battait à nouveau la chamade, d'innombrables frissons m'envahirent, et la masse que je sentais se soulever sur le bas de mon ventre me laissait croire que Ian ressentait la même chose que moi.

« - Tu n'as pas à être désolé Ian » lui murmurai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il sembla soulagé. Puis il prit une inspiration avant de me dire :

« - Tu sais… A rester dans cette position… Enfin tu vois quoi… »

Pour toute réponse, je lui offris petit sourire. Un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire… Alors il m'embrassa fougueusement, et on échangea nos positions, pour laisser aller de nouveau notre désir, notre passion, notre amour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions toujours dans mon lit, enlacés. Mon porte-clé brisa alors le silence en hurlant :

« - IL EST MIDIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Très romantique ! » fit remarquer Ian en se levant de lit.

Je le regardais s'habiller quand soudain on tambourina à la porte de nos appartements. Ian ouvrit alors la porte de ma chambre et se dirigea vers le salon pour aller ouvrir.

« - Attends ! l'interpellai-je.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Bah… Tu vas pas aller ouvrir comme ça..? »

Il n'avait enfilé que son caleçon, exhibant son corps si parfaitement musclé. Il se regarda de bas en haut, puis haussa les épaules en me souriant avant d'aller ouvrir. Pendant ce temps là, j'avais remonté la couverture jusqu'à mon menton, et penchais légèrement ma tête, pour voir qui était notre visiteur. Visiteur qui continuait de tambouriner et de hurler à la porte.

« - Bon sang mais ouvrez ! Samantha ! »

Ian ouvrit la porte, par laquelle déboula Sonia, qui manqua de tomber au sol. Elle se mit alors à crier :

« - Bon sang vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous ne répondiez pas et je… »

Elle se rendit compte que Ian était en sous-vêtements devant elle, et l'observa de la tête aux pieds avant de regarder dans ma chambre. Ne voyant que ma tête dépasser de la couverture, elle comprit et dit en souriant malicieusement :

« - Oh. Je vois… Bon bah je ne vois plus de raisons de m'inquiéter ! On vous attend dans la Grande Salle ! »

Et sur ce, elle quitta nos appartements en fermant la porte. Ian et moi nous regardions. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais rouge écarlate, il explosa de rire.

« - Alors cette Sonia… »

Je me cachai entièrement sous la couverture et grognai, ce qui déclencha un nouveau rire de la part de Ian.

« - C'est pas drôle ! m'exclamai-je.

- Oh que si ! répliqua-t-il en se fourrant à son tour sous la couette pour me chatouiller.

« - Ah ah ! Arrête ! Arr… Arrête Ian...! »

Il sortit alors du lit, ramassa ses vêtements par terre et m'annonça, toujours en souriant :

« - Bon. Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille manger maintenant ».

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Si tu veux me rejoindre… » proposa-t-il, l'air de rien.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la Grande Salle, mes amis me sautèrent au cou, heureux de me retrouver. Ces retrouvailles me firent le plus grand bien et m'émurent au plus haut point. Ils m'avaient tellement manqué… Je m'étais sentie si seule pendant… Mon ''séjour'' dans cette horrible cave… Et là, voyant tous mes amis autour de moi m'embrasser et me prendre dans leurs bras me fit comprendre que les amis, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au monde et que, sans eux, je serais encore… là-bas. Enfermée, terrorisée. Ou même pire encore…

Au cours du repas, j'appris comment mes amis avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et participé à mon opération de sauvetage. J'appris aussi qu'on avait tous rendez-vous dans le bureau de la Directrice à 14h30 et que je recevrais la visite de ma Famille dans l'après-midi. Mais j'appris aussi que j'avais une immense montagne de cours à rattraper…

« - On savait bien qu'il te serait long et difficile de rattraper tous les cours. Alors j'ai eu une idée ! » m'annonça fièrement ma Meilleure Amie.

Devant mon air interrogateur, elle poursuivit ses explications :

« - J'ai eu l'idée que chacun d'entre-nous s'occupe d'au moins une matière. Que chacun recopie les cours que tu as manqué dans cette matière, afin que tu aies juste à les étudier à ton retour ».

Ainsi, Patrick me tendit fièrement un tas de feuilles concernant la Botanique. Sonia s'était occupée des cours de DCFM, Camille de ceux d'Astronomie, Arielle de ceux de Métamorphose et d'Histoire de la Magie, et Tom de ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Puis Ian m'expliqua qu'il avait pris les cours de potions et de sortilèges.

« - Par contre, pour ce qui est des Arts et Musiques magiques… commença Sonia.

- T'en fais pas, la rassurai-je. J'irai demander à Mme Cimus au pire !

- Oui ! Et d'autres veulent bien t'aider, comme Potter et Slughorn ! m'expliqua Tom.

- Merci les amis… »

L'heure de se rendre dans le bureau directorial arriva très vite. Et sur le chemin, Sonia me chuchota, d'une voix aigüe et malicieuse :

« - Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? répondis-je d'un air faussement innocent.

- Te moque pas de moi ! Vous l'avez fait c'est ça ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle semblait toute excitée pour moi. Alors pour toute réponse, je lui offris un petit sourire avec un regard en coin.

« - Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Je le savais ! C'était comment ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de lui répondre, rêveuse :

« - Fabuleux… »

Et on se rendit jusque devant la gargouille en riant.

« - Et toi avec Tom ? J'ai bien vu que vous vous étiez rapprochés.

- C'est-à-dire que… Qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'aimait ».

Devant mes yeux qui trahissaient mon impatience, elle me raconta toute l'histoire, et ce fameux moment à l'infirmerie. Devant nous, les gars discutaient, sans que l'on puisse entendre de quoi il s'agissait. En tout cas, Ian semblait préoccupé…

Une fois dans le Bureau, Camille laissa exploser sa joie en retrouvant Lucas, qui avait la larme à l'œil. Cependant, les réjouissances ne durèrent que peu de temps car McGonagall rappela tout le monde à l'ordre en arborant son air grave et sévère, que l'on connaissait que trop.

« - Mlle Baron… Je sais qu'il va être sûrement difficile d'aborder le sujet… Mais vous comprenez bien que nous devons récolter un maximum d'informations sur vos ravisseurs…

- Il y avait Yaxley, Travers, Nott, Pettigrow, Scabior. Il y avait aussi un certain Mayers, que j'ai rencontré pendant les vacances d'été, c'est un médicomage… Il y avait évidemment Greyback et… Cathy, citai-je d'un trait.

- Cathy Klaus ?! » s'étonna Sonia.

J'hochai la tête. McGonagall enchaîna :

« - Avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non Madame…

- A vrai dire… » commença Ian.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il sembla soudain hésitant.

« - Euh… Non. Enfin, je voulais juste préciser pour tous ceux que nous avons combattu…

- Nous les avons déjà signalés, annonça Harry.

- Vous ont-ils dit pourquoi ils vont ont enlevée ? me demanda la vieille sorcière.

- Euh… Ils… Ils voulaient que… »

Tout le monde attendait ma réponse. Et tout le monde retint un cri de stupeur et de frayeur lorsque je la leur donnai :

« - Ils voulaient que je fasse revivre Voldemort ».

Et au même moment où j'eus prononcé cette phrase, ma grand-mère et ma mère débarquèrent dans le Bureau Directorial, et parurent dépitées à l'entente de la nouvelle.

« - Mesdames, commença la Directrice.

- ILS LUI ONT DEMANDE QUOI ?! s'exclama ma grand-mère.

- Calmez-vous Gaëtane. Vous comme moi savez qu'il est impossible de faire revivre les morts. Même la Pierre de Resurrection n'y parvient pas ! » expliqua Harry.

Ma mère et ma grand-mère s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Qui fit son effet :

« - Maman ? Grand-mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Elles semblèrent encore toutes les deux hésiter avant que ma grand-mère ne me réponde :

« - Samantha… Il y a quelque chose que j'ai omis de t'expliquer à propos de ton don… »

Je fus soudainement paniquée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire ?!

« - Grand-mère !

- Tu… Il est possible, grâce à ton don, de faire revivre les morts ».

Cet aveu fit frémir toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau, y-compris la Directrice, qui écarquilla les yeux comme jamais je l'avais vu faire.

« - Qu… Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Je peux faire guérir les gens, pas les ressusciter !

- Et bien… Si, dit-elle tristement. Tu peux le faire à condition que…

- A condition que quoi ?! demanda impatiemment Ian.

- A condition que tu meures ».

Un coup de poing m'aurait fait moins d'effet. Et c'eut l'air d'être le cas pour tout le monde, même des deux anciens directeurs dans leur tableau respectif.

« - Je… Je ne comprends pas… »

J'entendais ma mère sangloter près de moi, et les yeux de sa belle-mère se remplirent à leur tour de larmes lorsqu'elle m'avoua :

« - Il est possible, grâce à de la Magie Noire très puissante et très avancée, de faire revivre un mort, par l'intermédiaire de la tienne.

- Autrement dit…

- Tu peux mettre fin à ta vie pour la redonner à un autre » acheva-t-elle.

Après un instant d'absence et de choc général, McGonagall prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« - Nous allons tout faire pour empêcher ça. Je vais encore renforcer la sécurité du Château et nous placerons votre Famille en Sécurité dans le QG de l'Ordre. Nous devons à tout prix les arrêter, et surtout les empêcher de vous enlever une nouvelle fois et de mettre leur plan à exécution.

- Vous voulez rire ?! s'indigna ma mère. Ils ont déjà réussi à s'emparer d'elle alors qu'elle était dans l'enceinte même du Château !

- Ce qui est, nous le reconnaissons, très regrettable. Mais vous devez bien comprendre que, ce jour-là, les protections avaient été enlevées, afin de permettre l'apprentissage du transplanage.

- Et bien j'espère que vous ne vous permettrez plus une telle erreur ! » rétorqua ma mère, furieuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes de promesses et de négociations, McGonagall continua de me poser des questions :

« - Et donc Mlle Baron, vous ont-ils dit quelque chose d'autre ? »

Je réfléchis et me rendis soudainement compte d'une chose… Ian… Je le regardai alors, espérant qu'il capte le message que j'essayais de lui faire passer visuellement. Et ça fonctionna.

« - Ian… Ils… Ils te cherchaient toi…

Il ne fut pas surpris de ma réponse. Et pour cause :

« - J'ai fui de leur ''école'' une fois que je me suis rendu compte qui ils étaient réellement. Ils veulent me le faire payer du mieux qu'ils le peuvent, c'est pour ça qu'ils me recherchent » expliqua-t-il.

La Directrice se prit la tête dans les mains et une seule question vint à l'esprit des personnes présentes dans la pièce : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

S'en suivit tout un tas de propositions, d'hypothèses, d'engagements et de promesses.

La Directrice nous invita à prendre congé. C'est donc avec des pas pressés qu'elle accompagna tout le monde dehors, sans faire attention au fait que j'étais restée clouée sur place, les yeux fixés sur le tableau du Maître des Potions. La porte se referma derrière moi sans que cela ne coupe le contact visuel qui s'était installé entre le sombre professeur et moi-même. Je soupirai, il haussa légèrement les sourcils. Cela dura encore quelques secondes et, voyant que ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui engagerait la conversation le premier, je décidai de le faire. Tant qu'on en était à l'heure des révélations…

« - Professeur ?

- Oui ? » répondit-il de sa voix si célèbrement doucereuse.

Je desserrai ma cravate pour en sortir le médaillon doré d'Hermione.

« - Je… J'ai une question à vous poser, commençai-je en tripotant nerveusement la chaîne.

- …

- C'est… C'est à propos de mon grand-père…

- Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, je ne pense que que Minerva sera enchantée de savoir que vous êtes restée ici » rétorqua-t-il subitement.

Déstabilisée, je tentai tout de même de reprendre un peu de contenance.

« - Je le savais, cracha-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Je savais que votre grand-père était guérisseur.

- Comment ? »

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de me répondre, neutre :

« - Il… Il a déjà utilisé son don pour moi. Lorsque j'étais en Cinquième Année – et donc lui en Sixième -, j'ai fait une chute, qui m'a profondément entaillé le genou, m'empêchant de marcher. Votre grand-père était là, et m'a soigné, malgré ce que j'avais fait.

- Ce que vous aviez fait ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Pas envers lui, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Envers… Lily… »

Mais oui bien sûr ! Le jour où il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était un après-midi au soleil, au bord du Lac Noir ! Mon grand-père devait faire partie des élèves qui y étaient.

« - Oh. Je vois. Merci…

- Vous comptiez me menacer ? demanda-t-il en pointant son menton vers le médaillon.

- Euh… Non… Enfin… balbutiai-je, gênée.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, me coupa-t-il.

- … »

Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il me rappela :

« - Ce n'est pas tout ».

Étonnée, je me retournai vivement en fronçant les sourcils, attendant une explication.

« - Ce jour là, il l'a fait parce qu'il pensait que personne ne l'avait vu. C'était faux… Pettigrow était resté. Nous l'avons vu se tapir derrière un arbre, puis partir lorsque nous l'avons remarqué. A l'époque, personne ne savait s'il avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas même moi et…

- Attendez, le coupai-je. S'il a utilisé ce don, mon grand-père l'a fait non pas pour se cacher des autres et se vanter devant vous, mais parce qu'il jugeait que c'était nécessaire, et qu'il en avait envie ».

Le Maître des Potions crispa la mâchoire.

« - Merci de m'avoir expliqué cela, Professeur. Passez une bonne soirée »

Je commençais à partir lorsqu'il m'interpella pour la deuxième fois :

« - Mlle Baron ?

- Oui ?

- Faites attention à vous ».

Sa dernière phrase avait un côté paternel, et m'avait touchée. Se sentait-il coupable ? Mais de quoi ? D'avoir bénéficié des pouvoirs de mon grand-père en le faisant prendre des risques ? C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Je lui offris un sourire en guise de réponse, avant de quitter le Bureau Directorial.

Heureusement, je ne croisai pas McGonagall à la sortie, mais Sonia. Cette dernière m'apprit que tout le monde était devant les grilles sauf Ian, qui était monté dans nos appartements, la mine sombre. Préoccupée par l'état de mon petit-ami, je me rendis dans le parc afin de dire au revoir à ma Famille, et aux membres de l'Ordre. Camille faisait la tête, déçue de devoir dire au revoir si vite à Lucas. Ce dernier semblait faire un gros effort pour cacher sa déception. Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, je me rendis avec Camille à la Grande Salle, pour prendre le dîner.

« - Qu'avez-vous prévu Ian et toi, pour Halloween ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Pour Halloween ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Bah oui. En tant que Préfets-en-Chef, c'est Ian et toi qui préparez les fêtes.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! On n'en a pas encore parlé en fait.

- Et on dirait que tu ne pourras pas le faire à table.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle pointa notre table du menton. Tous nos amis nous attendaient, attablés. Tous, sauf un. Ian. Je le rejoignis donc dans nos appartements après avoir fini de manger. Il était dans notre salon, assis derrière un grand bureau où s'étalaient quelques feuilles de parchemins. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de lui et lui demandai :

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger ?

- Euh… On a beaucoup de travail et je voulais m'y mettre tôt, dit-il maladroitement.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, Ian ».

Ma remarque lui fit faire une rature, qu'il s'empressa d'effacer avec sa baguette. Mais il ne releva pas et commença à me parler du cours des cours de sortilèges :

« - Oui donc… Felix Felicis est une potion qui permet de couronner de succès la personne qui en boit mais… Euh…

- Mais elle peut s'avérer toxique si on en boit trop souvent ou en trop grande quantité, finis-je.

- Non. Euh… Enfin si ! Si c'est ça. Et elle ressemble à…

- A de l'or fondu. Je sais ça, tu me l'as déjà dit !

- Ah. Pardonne-moi.

- Ian, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se coucher maintenant, on a eu une grosse journée, on reprendra tout ça demain.

- Oui… Tu as raison ».

Ce soir-là, je me couchai préoccupée et septique à ses côtés. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

Le lendemain après mes révisions au bord du Lac avec Patrick, je décidai de rendre visite au troupeau de Sombrals, dont j'avais vu l'un d'eux planer dans le ciel. Contre toute attente, ils se laissèrent approcher et je pus même les caresser. Tout était calme et reposant, j'étais détendue. Il n'y avait pas aucun bruit. Soudain, j'entendis une branche craquer. Je me retournai, retirant vivement ma main de la créature et pus découvrir Ian, qui se tenait raide devant moi. Le Sombral ne sembla pas apeuré par sa présence, ce qui m'étonna.

« - Ils ont l'habitude, m'expliqua le Serdaigle.

- Hein ?

- Les Sombrals. Ils ont l'habitude de me voir. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas peur.

- Tu peux les voir ?

- … »

Il baissa la tête avant de s'approcher doucement du cheval pour lui donner un morceau de viande, qu'il ne refusa pas. Ian semblait un peu perdu. Alors comme ça, il pouvait voir les sombrals ? Mais qui avait-il vu mourir pour ça ? En signe de réconfort, je plaçai ma main sur son épaule, mais cela sembla le gêner. Je ne compris pas sa réaction et continuai de tenter de capter son regard. Mais il s'obstinait à baisser la tête sans vouloir décrocher un mot. Je lui dis alors :

« - Ian qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu peux me parler tu sais… »

Il me regarda alors et je pus lire de la peur et du regret dans ses yeux bleus.

« - Oui, j'ai vu quelqu'un mourir… avoua-t-il.

- Qui ?

- … »

Il baissa la tête, hésita, me regarda, baissa la tête à nouveau, hésita, prit une grande inspiration et me regarda avant de m'annoncer :

« - Ton père, Samantha ».

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Merci, je viens de corriger la faute x) J'ai tout mélangé avec ces anagrammes moi lol. Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! :D Tu penses que Sam va utiliser son don de cette manière à un moment ? On verra bien ;) Les conditions de la mort de Jacques dans le prochain chapitre, bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** Je n'en dis pas plus sur le don de Samantha, il va falloir attendre la suite ! ^^ Ah, tu crois que Ian à des choses à se reprocher ? Faut dire qu'il a été un an dans une École de Magie Noire donc bon... Mais je n'en dis pas plus non plus lol ^^

**Immi98 :** Peut-être que c'est Ian, peut-être pas... ;D Vous allez être surprises ! Merci de me suivre, bisous !


	43. Mystères Dévoilés

_Pardonnez-moi ce temps de publication disons... Long. Mais je suis en pleines révisions du Bac Blanc ! ^^_

_Passons. Il est temps de découvrir qui a tué le père de Samantha..._

_J'ai apporté de légères modifications à ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des avis dessus._

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : « Mystères dévoilés »**

« - Ton père, Samantha ».

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression qu'un étau serrait mon cœur de plus en plus fort, de sorte que je commençais à être prise de vertiges. La tête me tourna, ma vision devint floue et brouillée…

« Ton père, Samantha »

Non, il ne les avait pas répétés. Mais ça ne les empêchait en rien de revenir. Ils me hantaient déjà. Ces mots m'assommaient l'esprit. Je sentis mon visage changer de couleur (si l'on considère le blanc comme une couleur) et mes membres perdirent le peu de forces qu'ils avaient. Voyant que j'étais choquée, Ian me prit dans ses bras. Je repris soudainement mes esprits, et le repoussa, gentiment.

« - Samantha… Je suis vraiment déso…

- Explique-moi »

Deux mots. Ils étaient pourtant simples, mais ils réclamaient l'explication de quelque chose de compliqué. Très compliqué. Ian commença à marcher, je lui emboitai le pas. On marcha une ou deux minutes ensemble, dans le silence. Je devais le laisser réfléchir, pour que tout soit clair et dans son esprit et dans son explication.

« - Je… Lorsque j'ai quitté le District Magic, je suis revenu ici, en Angleterre. Le seul problème, comme je voulais l'ai expliqué, c'est que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Puisque je voulais protéger mes parents, je ne pouvais pas habiter avec eux. Je… Je regrettais de n'avoir rien pu faire pour ta sœur… Je… Je voulais veiller sur toi, Samantha. Alors je suis venu tous les jours près de chez toi, pas loin… »

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait me dire. S'il était près de chez moi, je l'aurais vu ? Je lui posai alors la question à laquelle il me répondit :

« - Oh mais tu m'as vu Samantha. Et plus d'une fois. Tu m'as même parlé.

- Ian… Je ne comprends pas…

- L'aigle… »

Je réfléchis un instant… L'aigle… Il y avait bien un aigle cet été… L'aigle qui se cachait dans la haie près de l'étang de mon village… Mes yeux s'illuminèrent.

« - Tu… Tu es un animagus ? »

Il sourit avant de me répondre, simplement :

« - Oui, Samantha. L'aigle que tu as vu cet été, c'était moi.

- Mais… ça veut dire que c'est aussi toi qui m'as débarrassé du détraqueur ? Le… Le patronus, l'aigle… C'était toi ?

- Oui. Ça a été moi à chaque fois ».

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Tout s'expliquait maintenant… Cet aigle m'avait semblé si familier… Je comprenais tout à présent. Et puis, un aigle, ça semblait tellement logique ! Ian était un Serdaigle après tout ! Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait vu mon père mourir…

« - Et après ?

- J'ai vu à quel point tu n'allais pas bien… ça me tuait de te voir comme ça et en même temps, je ne pouvais pas me présenter à toi comme une fleur… Et à part veiller sur toi, je ne pouvais rien faire… Alors j'ai décidé de te protéger, sous ma forme d'aigle.

- Après m'avoir sortie de l'eau, cette fois-là où le détraqueur m'a attaquée… J'ai entendu ta voix…

- J'ai repris forme humaine lorsque tu as perdu connaissance. Et comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai vu à quel point tu te sentais mal alors je suis retourné à New York, pour convaincre ta sœur de revenir chez vous. Seulement…

- Seulement ? »

Nous venions d'arriver au Lac Noir. L'air était frais et quelques feuilles mortes flottaient sur l'eau sombre. Ian prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer ses révélations :

« - Samantha… Orianne a changé tu sais… Elle est bien différente et… Elle s'est faite remarquée au District Magic. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est très vite montée dans les niveaux et les Mangemorts ont commencé à l'entraîner à pratiquer la Magie Noire. Elle… Elle s'est laissée endoctriner ou elle a eu envie je n'en sais rien… Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que le jour où je suis revenu à New York et le jour où je l'ai retrouvée, elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait ton père aussi et quand j'ai voulu m'avancer pour aller leur parler, les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Ton père les a bien reconnus et…

- Ian…

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te raconter la suite. Allons dans nos appartements ».

On ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant le tableau du peintre, qui nous laissa entrer une fois que je lui ai dit notre mot de passe. Une fois dans nos appartements, Ian se dirigea vers la porte bleue et m'invita à entrer dans sa chambre. Après un court moment d'hésitation, je décidai de le suivre et découvris une chambre aussi belle que la mienne. En face de moi se dressait un grand lit aux draps de soie couleur argent et bleu. Il y a avait derrière ce lit une longue fenêtre qui s'étalait sur tout le mur, rendant la pièce lumineuse. A droite en face de la porte de la salle de bain se tenaient deux fauteuils bleus et une table basse en verre, où se trouvait la Gazette du Sorcier. Sur le mur qui faisait face à ses meubles et qui longeait la porte de la salle de bain on pouvait voir tout un tas de photos, la plupart de New York mais aussi d'autres de Poudlard ainsi qu'une banderole Serdaigle. A l'opposé, à la gauche du lit se trouvait une grande armoire bleu nuit et en face du lit, une bibliothèque, comme dans ma chambre. Ian me laissa un moment pour observer tout ça avant de se diriger vers son armoire. Il en sortit une bassine pleine d'eau, qu'il fit léviter jusque sur la table basse en verre. On se retrouva tous les deux autour de cette table, sans oser se regarder. Je le vis ensuite sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur sa tempe. Il me dit, presque dans un souffle :

« - Le meilleur moyen pour toi de savoir, c'est de voir directement ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là… »

A l'aide de sa baguette, il extirpa de sa temps un filament argenté ressemblant à un vers, qu'il déposa dans la Pensine. Au contact de l'eau, le filament prit l'aspect d'une encre noire. Presque mécaniquement, je plongeai ma tête dans la Pensine.

_Il pleuvait à torrent. Ce temps enlaidissait la ville de la Liberté et la pluie déchirait le paysage. Le ciel était sombre et l'orage puissant. Le tableau était plutôt triste, voire effrayant. Mais Ian connaissait la ville. Il marchait avec détermination dans les rues, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter. Sa respiration s'accélérait au rythme de ses pas. Très vite, il arriva dans un quartier aux immeubles abandonnés, abîmés par le temps. Des dealers moldus et des SDF tentaient de s'abriter de la pluie tant bien que mal en se serrant dans les halls moisis des vieux HLM. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur les joues du Serdaigle et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer vaillemment sa route, enjambant les trous sur les trottoirs. Il arriva très vite dans une ruelle à l'aspect encore plus miteux et abandonné que les précédentes puis se stoppa net devant un vieil immeuble, qui tombait en ruine. Enfin ça, c'était une apparence. Une ruse. Ian avait franchi les protections anti-moldus et pouvait apercevoir une petite plaque rouillée sur laquelle était marqué : _

_DISTRICT MAGIC. _

_Il y était. C'est à partir de là qu'il devait commencer ses recherches. Un bruit de canette se fit entendre dans la rue sombre et déserte, et résonna. Ian se rendit vite derrière de vieilles poubelles, où il se cacha. Elle était là. C'était elle qui avait fait valser la cannette. La pluie avait alourdi ses cheveux blond foncé mais on pouvait la reconnaître. Il s'agissait bien d'Orianne, la sœur de Samantha. C'était elle qu'il était venu chercher, pour la ramener en Angleterre, auprès de sa mère, de sa grand-mère et de sa grande sœur. Mais Orianne n'était pas toute seule. Un homme l'accompagnait. Un homme aux yeux bleus presque gris, avec un début de barbe blanche et de gros cernes sous les yeux. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait très affaibli. Lui et Orianne ne se regardaient pas, et ne parlaient pas. Ils restèrent quelques minutes là, sous la pluie. Ian tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre ce que le père disait à sa fille : _

_« - Que voulais-tu me dire, Orianne ? »_

_La jeune fille leva la tête et grimaça. Elle donna un coup de pied violent dans la canette, faisant sursauter son père. La canette rentra dans une fenêtre et cassa un carreau. A cet instant, plusieurs hommes tout de noir vêtus apparurent dans la ruelle. Jacques sembla effrayé en voyant les hommes. _

_« - Yaxley… Nott… Travers… »_

_Instinctivement, Ian leva sa baguette. Cela ne servirait à rien devant tous ces mangemorts, mais il le fit quand même. Un réflexe, certainement. Les trois hommes ricanèrent puis s'adressèrent à la fille : _

_« - Maintenant, ordonna l'un. _

_- C'est ton moment de gloire, ajouta l'autre. _

_- Vas-y ! » cria le troisième. _

_Jacques regarda sa fille, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Malgré sa fatigue apparente, il avait ouvert grand les yeux et cherchait des réponses dans le regard de sa fille, qui baissait toujours la tête. _

_« - Orianne… Explique-moi… »_

_Il avait un ton presque suppliant. Orianne sortit sa baguette et redressa la tête. Le cœur de Ian s'accéléra, il voulut intervenir et aider Jacques, mais il n'aurait pas le dessus. Les Mangemorts étaient bien trop nombreux. Deux autres personnes arrivèrent ensuite : Peter Pettigrow et Cathy Klaus. _

_« - Maintenant, Baron » railla l'autre fille. _

_Orianne lança un regard en coin à Cathy, puis un rictus s'afficha sur son visage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle levait sa baguette vers son père, les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent. _

_« - Orianne… »_

_Le visage de la jeune fille se durcit. Elle serrait sa baguette tellement fort que, de là où il était, Ian pouvait voir ses jointures se blanchir. Les autres mangemorts recommencèrent à ricaner sadiquement. Jacques murmura, d'un ton suppliant : _

_« - Orianne… _

_- AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

_Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette d'Orianne et frappa de plein fouet le corps de son père, qui se raidit avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Les autres mangemorts sautèrent de joie et riaient aux éclats. Orianne baissa sa baguette et releva fièrement la tête. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tué son père. Elle faisait à présent partie des Forces du Mal. Et Ian n'avait rien pu faire… Plusieurs craquements caractéristiques des transplanages retentirent et le cœur du jeune homme se resserra. Il ne restait plus que lui et le corps inerte de Jacques Baron, seuls sous la pluie. _

Encore tourmentée et envahie de sensations multiples, je relevai lentement la tête de la Pensine. Haletante, je regardai Ian. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment quels sentiments elles représentaient : la tristesse ? La colère ? Le soulagement ? L'Amour ? Peut-être un peu tout en même temps… J'étais triste car mon père était mort, en colère parce qu'il a été trahi et que je n'avais rien pu faire pour lui, soulagée car à présent, je savais à quoi m'attendre et… Amoureuse parce que le garçon qui se trouvait en face de moi était formidable. Il m'avait cernée en peu de temps et comprenait ce que je ressentais. De plus, sans l'avoir rencontré, il savait ce qui tenait au cœur de mon père et il l'avait respecté. En fait, les yeux bleus qui me fixaient appartenaient au garçon le plus parfait de ce monde. De mon monde.

« - Samantha… Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver ton père, je… J'aurais tellement aimé empêcher ça et te rendre heureuse… Te le ramener lui et ta sœur pour que vous reformiez à nouveau une famille, je… Je voulais tout faire pour toi et… Je n'ai rien fait. Je te demande pardon, Samantha ».

Je posai alors délicatement ma tête contre son torse et laissai aller mon chagrin. Il fallait que j'évacue, j'en avais besoin. Alors Ian ne dit rien. Il m'ouvrit ses bras, me serra contre lui, me protégeant dans la chaleur et la musculature de son corps. C'était comme si je me trouvais dans un écrin.

« - Je te promets de ne plus jamais t'abandonner. Je t'aime ».

Et dans ce cas, il s'agissait d'un écrin d'amour.

Au cours du dîner qui suivit, Ian et moi avons tout expliqué à nos amis. Et en tant qu'amis, ils avaient tous compris.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Et oui... C'était Orianne. Sous le choc dis-tu ? Alors j'ai atteint mon but ;) En effet, il y aura une confrontation mais... Pas tout de suite encore. Merci ! :D Bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** Ah tu t'en doutais ? C'est vrai que jamais j'aurais laissé Ian faire une chose pareille lol. New York est une ville qui m'attire énormément et à force de voir des séries, des images et de lire des livres dessus, même si je ne suis pas une spécialiste de cette ville, je tenais à écrire un petit passage dessus dans ma fic. J'avais peur qu'il soit raté justement donc je suis contente de savoir qu'il t'a pu ! (: Sache qu'avant les modifications, je ne parlais pas du tout des sentiments de Sam. Il semblerait que j'ai bien fait de modifier ça alors ! ;p  
Merci pour tes reviews, je les trouve vraiment constructives et enrichissantes dans le sens où tu précises toujours ce que tu as préféré, ce que tu aurais aimé voir et ce que tu n'as pas aimé. Je note tout ça dans un coin de ma tête et prends tous tes conseils et toutes remarques comme des conseils pour m'améliorer, donc merci ! :D


	44. Pat' & Pol'

**Chapitre 44 : « Pat'&Pol' »**

Les vacances passèrent plutôt rapidement, mais tout le monde m'avait bien aidé à rattraper mon retard dans les cours, sans pour autant oublier de nous amuser de temps en temps, comme lors de la fête d'Halloween que Ian et moi avions organisée. Nous avions décidé d'organiser un concours du plus effrayant déguisement (qu'Edouard Birt gagna avec succès pour son rôle de « Jack l'éventreur ») et nous avions réussi à faire venir un groupe de rock irlandais, qui avait mis le feu (au sens propre du terme) à la soirée. Les cours reprirent donc, l'hiver commençait.

Un lundi, Ian et moi étions ensemble dans la Grande Salle en train de manger. Soudain, Sonia débarqua, un sourire radieux au visage et nous annonça :

« - Vous savez quoi ?! On va reprendre le travail sur les patronus ! »

Je me crispai sur le banc, ce que remarqua Ian, qui me prit la main presque automatiquement.

« - Ah oui ? demanda Tom avec un petit sourire.

- Oui ! Les Poufsouffle viennent d'avoir cours avec Potter, j'ai croisé Camille, Valérie et Arielle dans le couloir du 3ème étage et elles me l'ont dit !

- C'est cool, répondit Patrick. Je vais pouvoir me ré-entrainer ! »

Tout le monde semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre le travail sur les patronus. Tout le monde, sauf moi. Je laissai passer un soupir de frustration, que remarquèrent mes amis :

« - Sam… J'y arrive pas non plus tu sais, il faut s'entrainer, tenta de me convaincre Patrick.

- Mais oui ! Tu vas bien finir par y arriver ! Si moi je l'ai fait, tu dois pouvoir le faire !

- Ne te rabaisse pas comme ça, Sonia, lui-répondis-je. Seulement, je trouve ça horriblement frustrant de ne pas réussir à faire apparaître mon patronus pendant que, non seulement ça me tient à cœur, mais en plus parce que jusque là, j'ai toujours tout réussi en ce qui concerne ma scolarité ! Et là quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur, je ne peux pas le faire !

- J'comprends, intervint Tom. A ta place, j'me sentirais trop mal aussi mais essaie de te dire qu'il n'y a qu'en t'y entrainant que tu pourras progresser et un jour, y arriver ! »

J'appréciais le soutien de mes amis, mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce que je pouvais ressentir. Contrairement à eux, j'avais pris conscience très tôt du fait que la réussite scolaire était souvent déterminante de notre avenir et j'avais donc tout fait pour m'en sortir dans ce domaine. Et j'avais réussi. Je tenais vraiment à faire apparaître un patronus mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas alors qu'avant, j'arrivais à tout. J'avais l'impression de perdre mes repères… C'est donc sans grande conviction ni même sans grande motivation que je me rendis avec mes amis Gryffondor au cours de DCFM. Et c'est donc sans grand étonnement que je ne parvins pas à faire apparaître mon patronus. Quelques filaments translucides étaient sortis de ma baguette, mais ils avaient disparu au bout de quelques secondes.

« - Alors ? » demanda Ian.

Nous étions dans la Grande Salle, en train de dîner. Je sentis Tom me regarder avant qu'il ne secoue la tête en signe de « non » à Ian. Ce dernier soupira. Moi aussi.

« - Demain.

- Quoi ?

- Je prononçais le mot de passe » me répondit gentiment Ian en entrant dans nos appartements.

Nous venions de terminer notre ronde. J'étais exténuée. Même si je n'avais pas réussi à faire apparaître mon patronus, cet exercice m'avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. J'étais donc plutôt pressée et contente de rejoindre mon lit aux côtés de Ian, et de me reposer. Mais cette nuit fut loin d'être reposante. Au contraire, elle avait été secouée de cauchemars.

_Une sombre silhouette osseuse de tenait devant moi… Elle tendit lentement sa main effrayante vers moi… Pas pour m'aider, non… Pour prendre mon âme… Cette créature me voulait du mal… Tous mes sentiments s'enfuirent de mon corps, comme si on me les arrachait, comme si on me les volait… Les battements de mon cœur ralentirent, ma respiration se fit haletante… Et peu à peu, je ne ressentais plus que de la terreur… Peu à peu, je mourrais… Mon corps était devenu glacial, comme l'environnement qui m'entourait… Quelque chose roula sur ma joue. Quelque chose de chaud. Une larme…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut en pleine nuit, haletante. Mon visage était trempé de larmes et mon cœur battait bien trop vite.

« - Samantha ! Samantha tu vas bien ? »

J'avais réveillé Ian.

« - Ian, j'ai… J'ai fait un cauchemar… C'est… C'était horrible, dis-je en reniflant.

- Chuuuut, me dit-il en me serrant contre lui. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'est fini maintenant… T'en fais pas, je suis là.

- Il… Il y avait un détraqueur… Il… Il a prit mon âme, je… Je mourrais…

- Chuuut, c'est fini, c'est fini ».

Je me serrais contre son torse, recherchant la chaleur que j'avais perdu lors de mon rêve.

« - Je suis là, je te le promets Samantha » me répétait Ian.

J'avais cessé de pleurer, mais avais encore du mal à respirer normalement. Ian me prit le visage entre ses mains, puis toucha mon front. Il fronça les sourcils en m'expliquant :

« - Tu es brûlante. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre ».

Il avait commencé à se lever du lit.

« - NON ! »

Incrédule, le jeune homme se retourna vers moi, attendant une explication.

« - Non… dis-je d'un ton suppliant. Non ne l'ouvre pas s'il te plaît… Il pourrait venir… »

Ian tenta de me convaincre de la sûreté des protections du Château. Mais devant mon air suppliant et appeuré, il renonça et revint vers moi, inquiet.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Si tu es là, oui… lui répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

- Je te promets de rester » dit-il en se couchant à son tour.

Le lendemain, lors de notre cours en commun de DCFM avec les Poufsouffle, on du réessayer à faire apparaître nos patronus.

« - Expecto Patronum »

Les yeux fermés, Camille n'avait pas vu apparaître son patronus. Ce ne sont que les cris d'émerveillement des autres élèves qui lui firent ouvrir les yeux, et elle découvrit une gazelle argentée. Le soir-même, je refis le même cauchemar que la nuit précédente. Et même si on n'avait pas DCFM le lendemain, le cauchemar répondit quand même présent la nuit suivante. Et la nuit d'après. Et celle d'après aussi.

« - Samantha… ça ne peut plus durer… »

Nos yeux cernés se fixaient. Ian essuya mon visage, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me dit :

« - Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas normal. »

J'arrivais tremblante dans l'infirmerie, même si j'étouffais de chaleur. Mme Pomfresh me fit boire de la potion de sommeil sans rêves et je pus passer une nuit enfin reposante. Le lendemain matin, Sonia se trouvait à mon chevet.

« - Comment tu te sens ? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Reposée. Et c'est tout ce qui compte, dis-je en retirant la couverture.

- Non, Samantha. Non, ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte. Tu as pu dormir parce que Mme Pomfresh t'a fait boire de la potion. Mais si tu n'en bois plus, tu referas ces cauchemars. Oui, Ian m'a tout raconté. Et je suis déçue que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé…

- Sonia, je… Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

- Et tu crois qu'en te retrouvant à l'infirmerie je ne le suis pas ?!

- Sonia… Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Samantha. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je vois bien que tu es frustrée de ne pas réussir à faire apparaître ton patronus. J'ai peut-être eu du mal à me mettre au travail, mais j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi, au début. Lors de ma Première Année, je me sentais mal en voyant que les autres élèves parvenaient à exécuter tous ces sortilèges, toutes ces métamorphoses, sans que moi je n'y arrive. Mais toi tu étais là. Et tu m'as aidée. Et depuis, je m'en sors. Alors aujourd'hui, c'est à notre tour de t'aider ».

A ces dernières paroles, Tom, Patrick, Arielle, Valérie, Camille firent leur entrée dans l'infirmerie, baguette à la main. Ils me sourirent tous en s'approchant de mon lit.

« - Habille-toi, dit Camille en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Il est temps d'aller s'entrainer ! lança Patrick.

- Tiens, ma belle » me dit Tom en me tendant ma baguette.

Mais de combien de temps avais-je eu besoin pour me rendre compte que j'avais des amis fantastiques ? Beaucoup trop. Je le réalisai à présent. Tous mes amis m'avait rendu le sourire et après m'être préparée magiquement, on se rendit tous ensemble au Lac Noir, pour s'entrainer. Sonia et Tom expliquèrent comment ils avaient réussi à faire apparaître leurs patronus respectifs et, avec Camille, ils comptèrent, d'une même voix :

« - 1… 2… 3… Expecto Patronum ! »

Des trois baguettes jaillirent de brillants filaments argentés et translucides, qui se transformèrent en un gros sanglier pour Tom, une belle lionne pour Sonia, et une fine gazelle pour Camille. Patrick, Arielle et Valérie essayèrent à leur tour. Je me mis au travail moi aussi. Ian arriva ensuite en courant.

« - Tu étais où ? demanda Sonia. On voulait que tu sois avec nous pour aider Samantha ! »

J'avais arrêté l'entrainement pour rejoindre Sonia et Ian. En me voyant, Ian écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre :

« - Je… Tu… J'étais occupé. Pas facile d'être Préfet.

- En chef, ajoutai-je.

- Hein ?

- Tu es Préfet-en-Chef, Ian. Et on n'a rien eu à faire ces derniers jours. Le Bal de la Saint Valentin n'est pas prêt d'arriver tout de suite donc je ne vois pas quelles pouvaient être tes occupations, lui répondis-je.

- Peu importe, intervint Sonia. Tu viens t'entrainer avec nous ?

- Euh ouais… »

On se remit alors tous au travail mais je ne parvenais qu'à faire apparaître des filaments, qui ne prenaient aucune forme et disparaissaient assez rapidement. Voyant le froid et le soir tomber, on décida de rentrer au Château pour dîner. Sur le chemin, je demandai à Ian :

« - Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait apparaître ton patronus ?

- Euh… Dis-donc t'es bien curieuse toi ! » lança-t-il.

Étonnée, je lui lâchai la main avant de lui répondre :

« - ça va, c'était juste une question. On s'est tout dit je te rappelle, je suis au courant que ton patronus est un aigle, tu n'es plus obligé de me le cacher !

- Mais je ne cache rien du tout » dit-il en me reprenant la main.

Une fois de plus, je la lâchai.

« - Ta main est drôlement moite… dis-je en essuyant la mienne.

- Ah euh… C'est parce je dois avoir de la fièvre.

- Non, dis-je en touchant son front.

- Bah j'sais pas moi ! »

Il s'était à moitié énervé, ce que je n'avais pas compris.

« - Pas la peine de t'énerver, Ian. Tu es vraiment bizarre ! »

Le repas se passa plutôt silencieusement, Ian n'ayant pas décroché un mot.

« - ça vous dirait qu'on aille à Pré-au-Lard mercredi après-midi ? proposa Valérie. Comme ça, on pourrait faire notre shopping de Noël !

- Oh oui c'est une bonne idée ! »

En effet, Noël approchait doucement, mais sûrement. Je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce que j'allais offrir à mes amis et une après-midi shopping était la meilleure solution pour régler le problème. A la fin du repas, chacun de nos amis rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs pendant que Ian et moi gagnions nos appartements au 5ème étage. Juste devant le tableau du peintre, je me baissai pour relacer une de mes chaussures. Ian ne disait rien et me regardait faire.

« - Bah tu ne prononces pas le mot de passe ? lui demandai-je, étonnée.

- Euh… Bah non. Vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Ok… marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Demain.

- Quoi ?

- Bah rien, répondis-je pendant que le tableau nous ouvrait le passage.

- Ah. Pardon, j'avais compris autre chose, me répondit le Serdaigle en entrant à son tour.

- On dort dans quelle chambre ce soir ? demandai-je.

- ... La tienne.»

Ce ton ferme m'étonna de sa part. Puis je n'étais pas du genre à aimer les ordres alors ma fierté de Gryffondor reprit le dessus.

- Bah moi j'ai envie d'aller dans la tienne. »

Alors je me dirigeai résolument vers la porte bleue. Une fois déshabillée, je pris place sous la couverture et Ian me rejoignit. Il se passa quelques minutes silencieuses avant qu'il ne se rapproche de moi et me demande :

« - Dis… Tu crois que ce soir, on pourrait… »

Cette question m'étonna de sa part. Il ne me le demandait pas d'habitude, ça se faisait naturellement.

« - J'ai pas envie, désolée »

Je le sentis se crisper derrière moi. Il insista :

« - Aller… ça fait longtemps…

- Je sais mais je te signale que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas bien dormi. Alors ce soir, j'aimerais me reposer.

- Mais… Aller, s'il te plaît... dit-il en commençant à me caresser.

- Non… » répondis-je en le repoussant.

Malgré ça, le jeune homme continua d'insister. Mais je n'avais pas du tout envie et puis je l'avais vraiment trouvé bizarre aujourd'hui… Et là, il continuait de l'être… Il commença à m'embrasser dans le coup, et à passer ses mains partout sur mon corps…

« - MAIS PAR MERLIN JE T'AI DIT NON ! » hurlai-je en sortant du lit.

Vexé, le New Yorkais se retourna dans le lit. Quant à moi, je sortis en furie de sa chambre pour aller dormir dans la mienne, en prenant soin de bien claquer chacune des portes.

Le lendemain, on ne se parla pas. Ian était retourné manger à la table des Serdaigle, où il ne parlait à personne. Les cours de DCFM s'enchainaient, et les échecs aussi. En nous rendant dans les cachots pour un cours de potions en commun avec les Serdaigle, Sonia me demanda :

« - Vous vous êtes encore pris la tête avec Ian ?

- Il est vraiment bizarre depuis hier, il… J'sais pas comment te dire, il n'est pas comme d'habitude.

- Explique ?

- Bah déjà il n'était pas à mon chevet avec vous autre dimanche matin. Ensuite, il n'a pas fait apparaître son patronus. Et hier soir… C'est limite si il ne m'a pas forcée !

- Attends, t'es sérieuse ?!

- Oui, je te jure !

- C'est peut-être une mauvaise phase tu sais. Moi je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut à mort là. Il va sûrement venir pour te présenter ses excuses, c'est obligé ».

Une fois installés derrière nos bureaux, Slughorn fit l'appel et on pu découvrir que Ian n'était pas présent.

« - Quelqu'un sait-il où se trouve Mr Matthew ? »

Pas de réponse. Tous les élèves me regardaient, croyant que je savais où se trouvait le Serdaigle. Mais je n'en savais rien du tout. Son absence m'avait d'ailleurs troublée et je ne fus pas attentive au cours de Slug, ce que ce dernier remarqua :

« - Melle Baron ! Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- Euh… Vous…

- Et bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

- Alors pouvez-vous au moins me citer trois ingrédients rentrant dans la composition du Polynectar ?

- Euh… Et bien il y a de la poudre de chrysope, des sangsues et surtout, un « morceau » de la personne dont on veut prendre la parole.

- Vous échappez de belle à un retrait de point, Melle Baron. Soyez plus attentive je vous prie »

Heureusement pour moi, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit assez rapidement. Elle sonna aussi le retour de Ian. Il se tenait devant la porte de la salle de potions, immobile. Je le vis boire puis ranger rapidement une fiole lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Je voulus passer devant lui en l'ignorant, mais il me retint par la manche.

« - Samantha… Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je sais que j'ai été bizarre mais j'étais inquiet tu comprends ? Tu avais fait ce rêve bizarre et tu étais à l'infirmerie. Ça m'a vraiment inquiété. Je ne veux plus qu'on se reprenne la tête comme ça.

- Tu étais où, pendant le cours de Slug ?

- Euh… A l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi j'ai cette horrible impression que tu me mens ?

- Je ne te mens pas !

- Et c'est l'infirmière qui t'a donnée la fiole dans laquelle tu buvais ?

- La fiole ? Euh… Oui, c'est ça.

- Ah ok… marmonnai-je, peu convaincue.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu me pardonnes ? »

Je marquai un instant d'hésitation. Ian était certes, vraiment étrange ces derniers jours mais je l'aimais…

« - Oui, Ian. Je te pardonne »

Le lendemain, on se rendit alors en compagnie de tous nos amis à Pré-au-Lard. Sonia décida, avec Camille, de se rendre dans une boutique de vêtements pendant que Tom et Patrick s'étaient précipités chez Zonko. Arielle et Valérie se rendaient directement chez Mme Pieddodu. Quant à moi, je voulus faire un tour chez Derviche et Bang. Ian m'y suivit. Plusieurs étagères se succédaient, présentant une multitude d'objets : des rapeltout, de la poudre de cheminette, de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, des beuglantes, des portes-clés magiques, des bézoards, des miroirs déformants, des cartes de chocogrenouilles, etc. Au fond de la boutique se trouvait un rayon ''Détecteurs''. Je m'y rendis et découvris une étagère où étaient exposés tout un tas de scrutoscopes, de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Je m'en approchais, suivie de Ian. D'un seul coup, tous les scrutoscopes de mirent à tourner, à siffler et à briller, faisant naître un réel vacarme dans la boutique.

« - Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ils ne sont pas censés tourner quand il y a un danger ?

- Pfff, laisse-tomber, s'empressa de répondre Ian. Ce sont des pièges à touristes ! Viens, on s'en va.

- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison… » répondis-je peu convaincue en le suivant.

Je passai devant Ian, qui me poussa légèrement pour me faire sortir de la boutique.

« - ça va ! Pas la peine de me pouss… »

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase devant la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Tous mes amis étaient là, ensemble. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Et pas en sécurité qui plus est. Mayers se tenait derrière Patrick et plantait sa baguette dans son cou. Il en était de même pour Nott, avec Tom. Travers menaçait Arielle, Yaxley menaçait Valérie et Scabior menaçait Camille. Quant à Sonia… Elle avait la baguette de Pettigrow plantée dans son cou.

« - Par Merlin… » dis-je en reculant.

Chacun des mangemorts afficha un sourire diabolique sur leur visage, pendant que ceux de mes amis se crispaient. Je les regardais les uns après les autres, sans vouloir en croire mes yeux.

« - C'est impossible… murmurai-je pour moi-même. Ian… »

Seulement en me retournant, je pus me rendre compte que le visage de Ian était déformé par de nombreuses cloques. Sa peau devint toute molle et il changea d'apparence. Du polynectar.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**jony62 :** Hey ! :D Tu auras ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre, merci de venir lire ! ;)

**Melle Lolita :** Mais je t'en prie ! :D Puis d'abord, c'est à moi de te remercier (encore un fois lol). Oh, tu ne comprends pas ? Sam a toujours été une très bonne élève, et elle veut à tout prix faire ses preuves dans le monde magique. Pour elle d'abord, puis pour sa Famille. Elle veut montrer de quoi elle est capable, c'est un besoin de reconnaissance qui lui tient à cœur, tu comprends ? Faire apparaître son patronus, je pense que c'est une étape importante dans la vie des jeunes sorciers, il révèle leur personnalité. ça fait partie des enjeux de ma fic'... ^^ C'est vrai que vous avez eu droit à tout (ou presque :p) avec Ian ! Greyback dis-tu ? Tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre ! ;p Merci ma Belle, gros bisous !

**alwyn13 :** Haha ! Tu m'fais trop rire ^^ Le mangemort en question ne pouvait pas la retenir à ce moment là, il se serait fait griller. Il est ignoble, mais pas débile lol. *_Oh, oh, aurais-je donné un indice ?_* :p Merciii beaucoup alwyn ! :D Bisous !


	45. Formule secrète

**Chapitre 45 : « Formule secrète »**

« - Non… Non ce n'est pas possible… »

J'avais reculé et me retrouvais coincée au centre du cercle de mangemorts. En face de moi se tenait fièrement Greyback, qui me regardait d'un air vicieux. Il s'appuya contre la devanture de la boutique, et annonça :

« - Le choix va être très simple, jeune fille. On libère tes amis si tu viens avec nous. »

J'étais incapable de parler, incapable de bouger.

« - Co… Comment est-ce possible ? demandai-je en bégayant.

- Du polynectar. Ton homme ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! me répondit le lycanthrope d'un air moqueur.

- Où est-il ?! » criai-je les larmes aux yeux.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel, avança vers moi. Il jeta un regard à ses collègues avant de transplaner. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, en compagnie de Ian, qu'il jeta au sol. Je me jetai sur lui et découvris son visage ensanglanté, que je m'empressai de guérir. Une légère lumière blanche jaillit de mes mains et ferma les blessures faciales du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit de petits yeux, et m'offrit un léger sourire. Les cordes magiques qui le ligotaient étaient très serrées, et la position dans laquelle il se trouvait devait le torturer. Mais il me souriait quand même.

« - Ian… murmurai-je en laissant couler une larme.

- Bon ça suffit ! » cria Greyback.

Il s'empara des cordes qui maintenaient Ian prisonnier et n'eut aucun mal à le soulever. Il le rejeta par terre à ses pieds, ce qui fit gémir le Serdaigle.

« - Je répète le marché, Baron… Je laisse tes amis en vie si tu acceptes gentiment de nous suivre.

- Ne l'écoute pas Samantha ! » me lança Sonia.

Greyback laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, avant de dire d'un ton sec :

« - Queudver ».

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent et il esquissa un sourire avant de pousser violemment ma Meilleure Amie au sol et de lui jeter un « Doloris ». Sonia hurla en se tortillant au sol.

« - Sonia ! »

Greyback m'avait retenue par le col de ma cape, m'empêchant ainsi de me diriger vers ma Meilleure Amie. Il me répéta une dernière fois le marché :

« - Encore une fois… C'est tes amis contre toi.

- Et Ian ? demandai-je. Vous allez le libérer lui aussi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de négociation ? rétorqua le lycanthrope toujours avec ce ton moqueur.

- Relâchez aussi Ian et je viendrai avec vous ! »

Greyback soupira une fois de plus, puis joignit ses deux mains avant de dire :

« - Les gars… Ensemble ».

D'un mouvement commun, tous les mangemorts poussèrent mes amis avant de les torturer. Et tous mes amis se tortillèrent au sol en hurlant de douleur.

« - STOP ! Je viens ! »

Greyback leva la main et les mangemorts baissèrent leur baguette, laissant mes amis étalés sur le sol de la rue, haletants et tremblants. Tous me regardaient avec des yeux humides, sans pouvoir bouger tellement la douleur leur faisait encore effet.

« - Quelle sage décision… » marmonna le loup-garou en s'approchant de moi.

Il balança un violent coup de pied dans Ian, qui étouffa un cri avant de me tirer en arrière par la cape, ce qui m'étrangla à moitié.

« - Je viens » répétais-je difficilement.

Il ramassa le corps de Ian et fit un signe de tête aux autres mangemorts, qui transplanèrent les uns après les autres. Je n'eus malheureusement que quelques secondes pour regarder une dernière fois mes amis tombés à terre avant que le loup-garou ne transplane à son tour.

Nous réapparûmes dans un jardin à l'herbe humide, presque pourrie… Un lieu sombre et froid. Un lieu de mort. Et pour cause, derrière moi se trouvait un cimetière. Et pas des moindres. Composés de grandes statues effrayantes de pierres blanches, ce cimetière était celui des Jedusor. Greyback me poussa violemment vers l'entrée du manoir et, découvrant le lieu de notre séquestration, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer :

« - Ne me dites pas que vous avez été assez stupides pour revenir ici ! Avec les Aurors en plus !

- Ah ah ! Mais si tu savais comme ça a été simple ! Regarde. »

Juste devant la porte d'entrée, comme en guise de mise en garde, s'étalaient deux corps. Et pas n'importe lesquels. Le premier corps était plutôt imposant et je pus distinguer des cheveux bruns à travers le noir. Je m'approchai alors en courant. Michel. L'Auror. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et découvris qu'il s'était adouci. Alors en pleurant, je lui fermai les paupières, pour qu'il puisse trouver un repos digne. Il était mort le premier car il s'était interposé devant le deuxième corps, celui de Sébastien. Le visage de ce dernier était encore plus pâle… Je ne pus m'empêcher de me maudire intérieurement, sachant que s'ils avaient été postés là, c'était uniquement ma faute… Mais le lycanthrope se dirigea rageusement et rapidement vers moi et, en me tirant par le col de ma cape (ce qui manqua encore de peu de m'étrangler), il me traina dans le vieux manoir avant de me jeter dans le même cachot que la dernière fois.

« - Aïe ! »

Je m'étais mordue la lèvre et tombant, et saignais. Ian fut à son tour balancé dans la poussière, et atterrit à côté de moi, en gémissant. Greyback sortit alors et ferma la nouvelle porte du cachot. C'est alors que je me précipitai sur Ian.

« - Ian ! Comment tu te sens ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Je réussis tant bien que mal à le défaire de ses cordes et commençai à guérir ses blessures. Ian laissa la lumière blanche l'apaiser quelques minutes avant de m'expliquer :

« - Lorsque je t'ai accompagnée à l'infirmerie ce soir-là, je ne suis pas resté longtemps à ton chevet, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air alors je suis allé dans la forêt. J'ai été complètement idiot, je le sais… J'ai fait un tour de sombral… Ce dernier a pu dépasser les sortilèges de protection et c'est là que je me suis fait attaquer… Ils étaient tous là : Greyback, Queudver, Yaxley, Travers et Nott. Et c'est ce dernier qui s'est occupé de mon cas…

- Que t'ont-ils fait ? demandai-je en continuant de soigner ses blessures.

- Ils m'ont posé des questions sur toi, sur ton don. Je n'ai évidemment pas répondu et ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à me faire qu'à me torturer. Ensuite, ils en ont profité pour se venger de ma fugue.

- Ian… Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies à subir tout ça à cause de moi… »

Il se redressa et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je ressentis de légers frissons malgré les larmes qui mouillaient mon visage. Puis il me murmura :

« - Samantha… Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je t'aime trop pour ça, tu le sais… Et puis ce n'est pas ta faute, ils voulaient m'attraper et me faire payer ma ''trahison'' avant même de découvrir notre relation. »

La gorge serrée, je ne pouvais lui répondre et décidai de le regarder intensément, avant de l'embrasser. Mais ce moment de tendresse fut très rapidement interrompu par Greyback et Nott, qui débarquèrent bruyamment dans la cave.

« - On est romantique à ce que je vois » lança le lycanthrope.

Il fonça sur moi et me tira par les cheveux, pour me trainer jusqu'aux chaines.

« - Aïe ! Lâchez-moi !

- Laissez-la tranquille ! » hurla Ian en se relevant pour m'aider.

Mais Nott anticipa et balança un violent coup de pied dans les côtes du New Yorkais, qui s'effondra presque aussitôt. C'est alors que Greyback ordonna au mangemort :

« - Occupe-toi de lui, pendant que je m'occupe d'elle… »

Nott hocha la tête avant de ligoter magiquement Ian et de le faire léviter jusqu'à la sortie.

« - Ian !

- Samantha ! »

Greyback fit mine de s'essuyer une larme et lança d'un ton railleur :

« - Vous me feriez presque pleurer.

- Vous n'avez aucun cœur !

- Non. Mais j'ai des ambitions. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour les accomplir.

- N'y comptez pas !

- Endoloris ».

Malgré les douleurs qui me transperçaient les os à chaque fois, je ne répondis à aucune question. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plus d'une heure d'interrogatoire composé plus de torture que de questions que le loup-garou se décida à me laisser. Nott ramena alors Ian, qui se trouvait une fois de plus dans un mauvais état. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour me précipiter sur lui, et le soigner une nouvelle fois.

Il avait de nombreuses entailles. Certaines étaient assez profondes et plusieurs bleus et brûlures se succédaient sur son torse.

« - Bon sang mais Ian qu'est-ce qu'ils te font là-haut ? Toutes ces marques… ça ne peut pas être du à des ''Doloris'' !

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre… Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici… »

Je secouai la tête et continuai mon travail. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Ian me demanda :

« - Est-ce que ça te demande de l'énergie ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Utiliser ton don, ça te demande de l'énergie ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment… En fait, je n'ai eu qu'à soigner de légères blessures jusqu'à maintenant. Ce que je sais, c'est que si je suis paniquée, je maîtrise moins mon don… Mais… Je suppose que plus la blessure est grave, plus utiliser mon don doit me demander de l'énergie à mon avis…

- ça tombe bien que tu parles de ça, intervint une voix.

- Greyback » dis-je en me retournant.

Ian me serra dans ses bras en voyant le lycanthrope arriver. Il tenait un vieux livre dans la main.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dis-je en désignant le livre du menton.

- ça ? demanda le loup-garou. Un livre.

- Nan, sans blague.

- Parce que vous savez lire ?! » lança Ian d'un ton ironique.

Seulement, cette réflexion ne plut pas au lycanthrope qui frappa violemment Ian au visage à l'aide du vieux grimoire.

« - Ian ! »

Greyback me retint, pour que je ne puisse pas rejoindre le Serdaigle. Il me jeta violemment contre le mur aux chaînes, ce qui me sonna la tête.

« - Laissez-la ! » hurla Ian en se relevant.

Mais Greyback lui lança un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui le renvoya à terre. Puis il soupira :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être lassants à force… J'ai à te parler, demoiselle. Comme tu le sais, nous avons besoin de toi pour ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la vie. J'ai étudié ce livre et il me manque quelque chose… Dedans, ils parlent d'une formule. Celle qui permettrait justement de te retirer la vie pour pouvoir la donner au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux que tu me la dises ».

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

« -… Une formule ? Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Je vois… » marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il alla chercher Ian qu'il traina dans la poussière jusqu'à moi. Il fit apparaître un couteau, qu'il plaça juste sous la gorge du New Yorkais. Les larmes me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux.

« - Non…

- Je te préviens, dit le loup-garou d'une voix grave. Si tu ne me donnes pas cette formule, je te jure que je tuerai ton petit-ami sous tes yeux ».

Une vague de panique m'envahit soudainement. Je ne connaissais aucune formule…

« - Je… Je vous jure que je ne connais aucune formule ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

- Je ne te crois pas ! hurla Greyback. MAYERS ! »

A peine son nom fut-il prononcé que le médicommage apparut dans la cave.

« - Fouille dans son esprit et trouve cette maudite formule. Je vais m'occuper de notre traître.

- Ian !

- Samantha, protège-toi ! »

Mais ce ne fut pas si facile. Mayers était un très bon legilimens aussi parvint-il à voir beaucoup de mes souvenirs. Mais rien concernant une formule. C'est ce qu'il expliqua à Greyback, qui ramena Ian dans un état effroyable. Je voulus me précipiter sur ce dernier pour le soigner mais le lycanthrope m'en empêcha et me dit :

« - Tu as intérêt à te souvenir de cette formule ou je n'hésiterai pas à tuer tes proches les uns après les autres. Et ton cher et tendre sera le premier sur la liste. »

C'est sur ces mots qu'il sortit avec Mayers. Je pus donc soigner les coupures et brûlures de Ian et lorsque ce fut fait, celui-ci me demanda :

« - Samantha… Est-ce que tu connais cette formule ?

- Non ! Non je te jure que je n'en sais rien !

- D'accord, je te crois. Mais tu dois forcément la connaître sans en être réellement consciente. Il faut qu'on sache. Il… Laisse-moi regarder dans ton esprit. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver cette formule… Est-ce que tu acceptes ?

- Je ne sais pas si ça sert à grand-chose… Je te dis que je ne connais rien.

- Samantha, on ne sait jamais…

- C'est la seule solution ?

- C'est la seule chance.

- … C'est d'accord.

- Pour faire plus simple, tu vas essayer de penser aux moments et aux souvenirs qui concernent tes grands-parents. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux.

- D'accord »

Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, chacun plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre. Je fixais ses pupilles claires en me laissant emporter par l'océan de ses yeux. L'intensité de son regard me fit presque oublier la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait. Puis je sentis ses yeux me passer aux Rayons X, en même temps que quelques souvenirs qui me revinrent en mémoire…

_Les retrouvailles avec ma grand-mère… La visite chez Ollivander… Les conversations à travers le miroir à double sens… Les boucles d'oreilles en cristal… Les souvenirs de mon grand-père… Sa gourmette… _

Ian sortit alors de mes pensées.

« - Effectivement… Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être… Bon sang, mais il faut qu'on trouve ! »

Ian me prit le poignet droit, qui me chauffa soudainement. J'eus l'impression que mon sang ne circulait plus. Comme si la gourmette s'était resserrée.

« - Aïe…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? me demanda Ian, inquiet.

- C'est ma gourmette… Elle me brûle… »

Ian lu alors l'inscription du bijou :

« - _Dans l'homme, l'espérance n'est vaine_ »

C'est alors qu'une légère lumière blanche jaillit du bijou. Une fois éteinte, les lettres changèrent de place, pour former une phrase étrange avec des symboles étranges qui ressemblaient un peu à ça :

**SDAN MOLMHE PLECENARES STEN INEVA**

Ian écarquilla de grands yeux, puis me regarda :

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demandai-je.

- Samantha… Ce sont des runes très anciennes…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire ? Tu crois que tu pourrais les traduire ?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai reçu un Optimal à ma BUSE d'Etude des Runes ! »

Et pendant plus d'une demie-heure, je vis Ian dessiner de drôles de symboles dans la poussière en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Et alors que je m'étais assoupie, il me secoua pour me réveiller :

« - Samantha ! Je crois avoir trouvé !

- ça donnerait quoi ?

- ''Donne ta vie pour remplacer celle d'un autre'' »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« - C'est la formule… » murmurai-je.

* * *

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette idée de formule ? Ian est trop balèze n'est-pas ? lol :p

Je précise quand même que la langue de la formule en question est bien sûr _inventée_ ^^

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Mais oui tu es trop forte ! Attends moi ! Je vais venir t'aider à lui arracher ses moustaches ! xD Tu penses que ce sera si simple ? ;) Et moi j'ai adoré écrire cette blague lol ;) Encore merciiii, bisous !

**Melle** **Lolita** **:** C'est toooiiii ! :D C'est vrai qu'il en faut de sadiques mais euh... Tu me permets d'hésiter à te rejoindre ? lol x) Fioouuu, ce que tu es mignonne ^^ Moi aussi je veux un petit ami comme Ian lol :D Bisooouus


	46. Evasion et Trahisons

_Allez hop ! Je vous poste un chapitre aujourd'hui. Le prochain sera sûrement pour dimanche ;)  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 46 : « Évasion et Trahisons »**

« - Il ne faut absolument pas qu'ils la découvrent. Alors ils n'hésiteront plus une minute, dit Ian.

- Comment va-t-on faire ?

- J'ai une idée mais… Sans baguette ça risque d'être difficile…

- Tu pensais à quoi ? demandai-je avec espoir.

- Envoyer un message à l'Ordre par l'intermédiaire de mon patronus, comme ils le faisaient autrefois.

- C'est une super idée mais tu as raison… Sans baguette, c'est impossible… »

On se regarda d'un air triste un instant. Puis je lâchai un soupir et dis à Ian :

« - Tu sais, je voulais demander à ma mère si tu pouvais passer Noël avec nous… »

Ian fronça les sourcils, avant de me demander d'une voix grave :

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est ce que je comptais faire…

- Non mais Samantha ce n'est pas encore fini ! Noël n'est pas passé encore et nous ne sommes pas morts ! S'il te plaît, ne perds pas espoir… Si toi tu n'y crois plus, alors je ne peux plus y croire non plus… »

Voyant l'air abattu de mon petit-ami, je décidai de me reprendre :

« - Désolée Ian. Tu as raison. Il faut y croire, on va trouver une solution ».

Et c'est sur ces mots que nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Ian et moi avions réussi à nous échapper du cachot, nous étions dehors, dans le cimetière. Plus que quelques mètres et nous pourrions transplaner… On courait, main dans la main, sans s'arrêter. Soudain, une horde de détraqueur surgit de derrière une des tombes. Ian ne perdit pas une minute, il sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule. Il parvint ainsi à faire fuir quelques détraqueurs mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux, et on manquait d'énergie. Ils encerclèrent Ian, de sorte qu'il se retrouve emprisonné et moi isolée. Ainsi je vis les créatures s'attaquer à l'âme de mon petit-ami. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Déterminée, je me relevai et sortis ma baguette, puis hurla : _

_« - EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »_

_Une grosse masse argentée sortit brusquement de ma baguette et, alors que j'étais en train de la diriger vers les fantômes, quelqu'un me tira en arrière en m'étranglant. Une main poilue aux ongles jaunes se plaqua sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'hurler et mon patronus s'éteignit. Alors je vis les créatures aspirer l'âme de mon petit-ami, et celui-ci mourrut devant mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire… C'est alors que mon ravisseur se présenta à moi. Greyback. Il sortit alors sa baguette qu'il pointa sur moi et hurla : _

_« - LEGILIMENS ! »_

_Ce fut comme si une aiguille me transperçait le cerveau… Je ne parvenais pas à faire barrage et le lycanthrope découvrait mes souvenirs les uns après les autres… Il vit ma première lettre de Poudlard, mon premier baiser avec Ian, la gourmette de mon grand-père. Gourmette qui émit une lumière blanche. Les lettres gravées dessus changèrent alors de place… _

« - NON ! »

Je me redressai, haletante.

« - Samantha ! Samantha qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? me demanda Ian.

- Ian… Il faut qu'on trouve une solution »

Soudain, Queudver déboula dans le cachot, laissant la grille grande ouverte. Il faisait encore très sombre, le jour ne devait pas être levé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! »

Je fis un signe de tête à Ian, ne sachant comment il avait réussi à le distinguer dans le noir qui régnait. C'est alors qu'il se transforma en aigle, et fonça droit dans la tête du mangemort, qui tomba à terre. Je me précipitai alors sur lui et lui arrachai sa baguette. Ian choisit ce moment pour redevenir humain. Je lançai alors un « Incarcerem » puis un « Silencio » sur Pettigrow.

« - Il faut faire vite » dis-je à Ian.

C'est sur ces mots qu'on se dirigea tous les deux vers la sortie, rapidement mais silencieusement. On monta les escaliers poussiéreux avant de se retrouver sur un plancher en bois, qui craquait à chacun de nos pas.

« - Cette maison est vraiment pourrie ! lançai-je en chuchotant.

- C'est surtout un vrai labyrinthe. Comment va-t-on faire pour sortir ? »

Ian avait raison. Les couloirs s'enchainaient et surtout, se ressemblaient. On s'arrêta un instant, pour essayer de réfléchir. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, réveillant alors les mangemorts. Mon estomac se noua à l'idée qu'ils nous découvrent, et surtout à celle de me retrouver seule avec Greyback. Meneur, il déciderait de ne plus me laisser avec Ian et qui sait ce dont il était capable de nous faire… Je revis les mangemorts balancer le corps mutilé de Ian dans la cave, ce qui me fit frissonner. Et je revis aussi cet être bestial aux dents jaunes et à l'haleine animale… La dernière fois que je l'avais contrarié, ça aurait pu très mal tourné pour moi. Je déglutis, tentant de retenir mes nausées.

« - Samantha, on va s'en sortir » me dit Ian en me prenant la main.

Je le regardais avec des yeux plein d'espoir lorsqu'un livre posé sur un vieux buffet poussiéreux attira mon attention. Je déposai alors la baguette de Pettigrow à côté et me saisis du bouquin dont la couverture affichait en lettres d'argent : MORTEM. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un manuscrit de Magie Noire. En l'ouvrant, je fus étonnée de découvrir qu'il y avait un index :

I. Provoquer la Mort.

II. Contrôler la Mort.

III. Ressusciter les Morts.

J'ouvris alors avec précipitation le manuscrit à la page de la Troisième Partie, qui disait :

_« L'une des Cinq Exceptions aux lois de Gamp désignant ce qui ne peut être créé par la Magie est certainement la vie. Il est dit 'impossible' de ressusciter les morts, même avec la dite Pierre de Résurrection des Frères Peverell. Cependant, nous verrons ici comment il est possible de contourner la Mort. _

_Pour cela, il est important de choisir un lieu symbolique pour le mort. La symbolique de ce lieu est importante puisqu'elle permettra de nourrir l'essence magique du sorcier. Dans ce lieu, installez une grande table de pierre. _

_Mais cela ne suffit pas. Pour redonner vie à un mort, il faut qu'un autre sorcier donne la sienne. Et pas n'importe quel sorcier. Un guérisseur. En effet, ces derniers possèdent une magie extrêmement rare. Cette rareté implique une incroyable puissance, capable de redonner la vie. Un sorcier ramené à la vie grâce à celle d'un guérisseur sera doué d'une puissance magique encore plus grande que lors de sa précédente vie, et sa seconde vie sera encore plus longue. _

_Cependant, un guérisseur ne peut être forcé à sacrifier sa vie. Le rituel nécessite une formule très rare et très puissante, qui doit être prononcée par le sorcier maître du rituel. _

_Sachez que le don de guérisseur se transmet dans une famille. Aussi, chaque famille de guérisseurs, à son fondement, crée la formule qui sera transmise en même temps que le don, de génération en génération. »_

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. La gorge nouée, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, je me retournai vers Ian. Celui-ci me regarda d'un air inquiet :

« - Samantha ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

- Ian, je… Hiii !

- Hiiiiii ! »

J'avais lâché le manuscrit qui tomba sur le plancher dans un gros « BOUM » pour plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche. Je venais d'écraser avec mon pied quelque chose de mou, qui avait lui aussi couiné. Lorsque je relevai le pied, un gros rat à l'aspect malade se ressaisit rapidement et s'enfuit à une vitesse folle.

« - Pettigrow ! » cria (s'il est possible de crier lorsqu'on chuchote) Ian.

Le jeune homme voulut se lancer à la poursuite du rat, mais trébucha sur le vieux manuscrit et tomba lourdement au sol.

« - Bon sang ! » dit-il en se relevant.

Il se saisit alors de la baguette que j'avais posée sur le buffet pendant que je ramassais le manuscrit. Je le vis alors se diriger dans le couloir qu'avait prit le rat.

« - Ian ! Où tu vas ?

- Le rattraper ! Il ne peut pas être parti loin après tout… Merde !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » répondis-je, paniquée.

Ian se fonda sur moi et me jeta un sortilège de désillusion. Il me fit signe de me taire et je découvris pourquoi lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à deux hommes devant lui. Pettigrow se tripotant nerveusement les mains, et Greyback affichant un sourire démoniaque.

« - Là… Vous voyez ? gémit le rat, qui avait retrouvé la voix.

- Où est la fille ? grogna le loup-garou.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… répondit l'autre en bégayant.

- Toi, là ! dit Greyback en s'adressant à Ian. Où est ta petite-copine ?

- Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous le dire ? répliqua fièrement Ian. Stupéfix ! »

Le lycanthrope barra facilement le sortilège de Ian. Le geste fit sursauter Pettigrow, qui lâcha les deux baguettes qu'il venait de sortir. Je me précipitai dessus pour les prendre et puis combattre aux côtés de Ian, sans que les mages noirs ne comprennent.

« - Bon sang mais que se passe-t-il ?! hurla Greyback.

- Petrificus Totalus ! »

Je réussis à atteindre Pettigrow, qui fut touché de plein fouet. Mais Ian commençait à faiblir face à Greyback, qui parvenait à se protéger des sorts que je lui envoyais.

« - Ian ! Il faut y aller maintenant !

- Va-t'en sans moi !

- N'y compte pas ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Greyback, complètement perturbé par le dialogue qui venait de se produire, fut incapable d'arrêter le sort et fut violemment projeté en arrière, ce qui détruisit un vieux mur moisi. C'est alors que Ian s'effondra au sol, épuisé. Le sort de désillusion s'estompa et je retrouvai mon apparence.

« - Ian ! Ian, ça va aller ?

- Il… Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici… Immédiatement… » réussit-il à lâcher entre deux souffles.

Je l'aidai à se relever et on pu sortir du manoir. Le jour s'était levé mais un intense brouillard nous stoppa net, une fois dehors. On ne parvenait pas à voir à plus de trois mètres mais je pus tout de même distinguer une silhouette approcher lentement vers nous. J'exerçai alors une pression sur la main de Ian, qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, et lui dis :

« - Quelqu'un approche, Ian… »

Plus l'ombre s'approchait de nous et commençait à prendre une forme humaine et plus je serrais fort la main de mon petit-ami.

« - Ian… J'ai peur…

- STUPEFIX ! »

Pris de surprise et surtout trop fatigué pour pouvoir réagir, Ian se prit le sortilège de plein fouet, et valsa.

« - IAAAAN ! »

En me retournant, je pus découvrir qui me faisait face.

« - Orianne… »

Ma sœur. Ma sœur me faisait face. Elle avait changé. Tout d'abord elle avait grandi, bien sûr. Ses cheveux avaient foncé et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Des yeux qui ne brillaient plus de la lueur verte qu'on leur connaissait mais qui étaient devenus rouges. De fatigue certes, mais de haine surtout. Cependant, je réussis à retrouver dans son regard la malice de la petite-fille qu'elle était autrefois. Je réussis à retrouver ma petite sœur dans l'intensité de ce regard perçant… Et alors qu'elle me fixait toujours, plusieurs souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire…

_Un bracelet fait de perles vertes et argentées… Le Chemin de Traverse… Des lunettes se réparant toutes seules… La voie 9 ¾… Orianne et son cerf-volant… Le Choixpeau hurlant « SERPENTARD ! »… Orianne pointant sa baguette vers moi… Du sang s'écoulant abondamment de mon corps… Orianne dans une ruelle sombre, sous la pluie, en face d'un homme à l'air très fatigué… Puis une lumière verte… Mon père à terre… Mort. Comme mon grand-père… Une gourmette en or… Une lumière blanche… Puis, une formule… SDAN MOLMHE PLECENARES STEN INEVA… _

Puis ça s'arrêta là. Ian se releva, m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans sa course. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on fut sortis de la propriété Jedusor qu'il me dit :

« - Samantha ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- C'était ma sœur…

- Je sais, mais elle est avec eux maintenant ! »

J'étais complètement absente, incapable de lui répondre.

« - Ian…

- Quoi ?

- Je… Je crois qu'elle a lu dans mon esprit… »

Le New Yorkais écarquilla les yeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir une autre réaction ou de prononcer la moindre parole car les mangemorts arrivèrent dans un bruit monstre.

« - Ils arrivent. Transplanons »

Il saisit mon poignet et un « Crac » se fit entendre dans le brouillard.

« - Bon sang ! On les a loupés ! »

Essouflés, les mangemorts tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Orianne arriva en marchant, et se plaça à côté de Greyback qui lui hurla :

« - On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne les as pas neutralisés ?! Tu te moques de nous ou quoi ?! Tu te rends compte que sans la f…

- J'ai la formule » le coupa Orianne.

* * *

_Oh oh oh ! [Ouais bon, ça fait un peu Père Noël là x)] ça chauffe pour Sam ! _

_Que va-t-il leur arriver ? Et comment va réagir Ian ?_

_Bon. Je sais que l'histoire de livre est juste ultra-pourrie, mais je ne savais pas trop comment vous annoncer le rituel et tout le tralala. Après, j'ai voulu changer le contenu du livre, mais j'étais pas inspirée x) Alors on va dire que ce bouquin est consacré aux mages noirs débutants lol._

_Des avis ? (:_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Melle Lolita : **Graciaaaaaaaaas ! :D C'est en écrivant que je me suis souvenu (*_ILLUMINATION_* mdr) que Ian était un animagus x) Et avec Pettigrow, ça m'a paru finalement évident. *_soulagement au sujet du grimoire_* La confrontation entre Sam et sa sœur ne doit pas arriver de suite, mais elle arrivera, t'en fais pas ;) Crois-moi, elle va courir Samantha ! lol. Je continuerai de poster si tu continues de reviewer mdr ;) Encore merci ma belle, gros bisous (!)

**alwyn13 : **C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire lol ^^ Non, rassure-toi Orianne n'a pas le don. Il ne se déclare qu'à la rencontre du Grand Amour (avec les majuscules, c'que c'est romantique ! xD) Mais en y repensant... ça aurait été une bonne idée :p Biz !


	47. Le temps des reproches et des remords

_Voila, comme prévu le 47ème chapitre ! Normalement, le 48ème sera pour le week-end prochain.  
Bisous et bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 47 : « Le temps des reproches et des remords »**

De grandes grilles se dressaient devant nous. Poudlard. Mais rentrer à Poudlard ne me procura aucun soulagement. Je venais de commettre une erreur. Une grave erreur. Irréparable. Impardonnable. J'avais été faible. Et je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'avais baissé ma garde. J'avais accordé ma confiance à la mauvaise personne. J'avais trahi toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Je me sentais sale, indigne et faible. Je me sentais seule, ignoble et lâche. J'étais lâche. Comme ma sœur. Comme une Serpentarde. Pas comme une Gryffondor.

C'est l'estomac noué, le regard vide et le cœur lourd que je m'avançai dans les couloirs de l'école, aux côtés de Ian. Je le sentais tendu, irrité et profondément blessé. Il ne me l'avait pas encore dit, mais je savais qu'il se sentait trahi. Il croyait en moi et me faisait confiance et j'avais trouvé le moyen de le blesser. Je l'avais blessé alors qu'il donnait tout pour moi et qu'il se battait à mes côtés chaque jour, me respectant et m'aimant un peu plus à chaque fois. J'étais persuadée d'avoir perdu cela. Comment l'aurais-je ressenti à sa place ? Aurais-je eu la force de le pardonner ? Non, bien sûr. Parce que je n'étais pas forte. Parce que je n'étais pas courageuse. Parce que je n'étais pas une vraie Gryffondor.

Une fois dans son bureau, Ian raconta toute l'histoire à Mc Gonagall, pour qui, si j'avais osé lever les yeux vers elle, j'aurais vu les siens sortir de leur orbite. En effet, je n'avais pas levé les yeux. Car j'avais peur. Peur d'assumer, peur d'affronter leurs regards. Oh, car il n'y avait pas que Ian et Mc Gonagall dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi Potter. Et Dumbledore et Rogue suivaient très attentivement le récit dans leurs tableaux respectifs. Le Choixpeau me regardait lui-aussi. Devinait-il mes états d'âme ?

Suite à une profonde inspiration, la Directrice déclara :

« - Bon. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous mettiez les choses au clair dans votre esprit. Je vous suggère d'aller vous coucher et de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je vous convoquerai demain pour que nous reparlions de tout cela, à tête reposée. Bonne nuit. »

Je sentais à peine sa main ridée dans mon dos, mais je sentais le regard lourd de mon petit-ami. Et les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux commencèrent à le devenir. Lourdes. Très lourdes. Mais je ne les laissai pas encore couler pour autant. Je marchais sans foi. Je montais les escaliers sans conviction. Puis une fois dans nos appartements, je relevai la tête vers Ian, sans espoir. Et pourtant, je tentai de marmonner :

« - Ian, je…

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL T'A PRIT ?! ON Y ÉTAIT ! ON AVAIT TENU JUSQUE LA ! POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?! TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?! IL NE RESTAIT PLUS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS A TENIR ! »

Ian m'avait attrapé les bras et me secouait violemment. J'avais fermé les yeux qui laissaient les larmes couler à flots. Jamais je n'avais vu Ian comme ça. Jamais. Il se rendit compte de sa violence et me lâcha. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et tourna sur lui-même avant de me dire :

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Explique-moi. »

Je rouvris alors les yeux et découvris les siens : de petits vaisseaux rouges rejoignaient ses pupilles bleues, qui s'étaient assombries. Je ne voyais plus de douceur dans son regard, seulement de la rancœur. Et de la déception.

« - Je ne sais pas Ian… Je te jure que je ne sais pas… » répondis-je pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Ian secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. La main sur sa poignée, il déclara :

« - Réfléchis bien, Samantha. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu viens de faire. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il rentra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Et c'est sur ces mots que je me laissai tomber contre le mur. Je rapprochai les jambes de mon ventre et déposai ma tête sur mes genoux, serrant mes bras que Ian avait saisis, laissant mon désespoir et mon désarroi s'exprimer. Par des larmes. Car au fond, je n'étais capable que de ça. Pleurer. Comme une lâche. Pas comme une Gryffondor.

J'étais quand même allée me coucher dans mon lit pour dormir. C'est donc sur un oreiller trempé de larmes que je me réveillais le lendemain matin, dans un état d'esprit plutôt noir. Après être passée à la salle de bain, je me rendis dans le salon où l'horloge sonna 8heures. Le journal posé sur la table basse indiquait que nous étions lundi. Il me restait une heure avant que les cours ne commencent. Mais au lieu de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je décidai de me rendre au Lac Noir, malgré le froid de l'hiver.

Et pendant de longues minutes, je laissais le vent si froid et si saisissant fouetter mon visage et souffler dans mes cheveux. Je laissais mes pensées aller et venir et je laissais mes larmes se former puis couler. Je fermais les yeux, puis les rouvrais, sans pour autant les sécher.

Des bruissements de feuilles et des craquements de branches se firent entendre derrière moi. Je me retournai lentement et offris un sourire imperceptible à mon visiteur. Ou plutôt ma visiteuse. Sonia. Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi, passa son bras dans mon dos, posa sa tête et sur mon épaule et saisit ma main droite avec sa gauche.

« - Je suis si heureuse que tu aies pu t'échapper et que tu sois revenue à Poudlard… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir… »

Je senti une goutte tomber sur ma main. Sonia pleurait. Elle pleurait pour moi. Alors je serrai à mon tour sa main, et lui répondis d'une voix que les larmes avaient rendue rauque :

« - Ne pleure pas Sonia…

- Mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! On ne pouvait rien faire pour te sauver ! On était là, obligés d'attendre alors que tu es notre amie… ça m'a rendue malade et complètement folle… Mais heureusement que Ian était là, lui… Il t'a ramenée et maintenant tu es hors de danger. Nous sommes ensemble et sains et saufs, c'est tout ce qui compte ».

Je me redressai soudainement, ce qui obligea ma Meilleure Amie à faire de même. Avais-je bien entendu ?

« - … Alors Ian n'a rien dit ?

- Il n'a pas dit quoi ?

- Oh Sonia… »

Je refondis en larmes, sans que ma Meilleure Amie n'y comprenne rien. Alors je me mis à lui raconter toute l'histoire. De la découverte de la formule en passant par l'évasion jusqu'à arriver aux reproches de Ian.

« - J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. Depuis toutes ces années tout me prouvait qu'elle n'était plus la même et qu'elle était de leur côté. Elle a tué mon père ! Mais non, moi j'ai été assez stupide pour lui faire confiance… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans mon esprit, tout est de ma faute. A cause de ça, j'ai mis toutes les personnes que j'aime en danger, et plus encore… J'ai blessé le mec dont je suis amoureuse alors qu'il croyait en moi ! Je l'ai trahi, lui et ma famille… Jamais la formule n'a été sue, jamais… Et il a fallu que je naisse. Il a fallu que je sois assez faible et assez stupide pour ne pas protéger ce secret ! Oh, ça c'est sûr je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne l'aurais pas protégé assez longtemps ! Je suis horrible, j'ai agi comme une traîtresse, comme une égoïste… Regarde là encore ! Je ne parle que de moi ! Je ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor ! »

Ma Meilleure Amie me regardait sans ciller. Elle saisit ma main puis prit une grande inspiration avant de me dire :

« - Mais Samantha… C'est ta sœur. Et ça le restera toujours. Même si elle a changé, il y a toujours un lien entre vous. Et te connaissant, c'est normal que tu aies voulu croire qu'elle s'était faite ensorceler et qu'elle n'était finalement pas de leur côté. Et c'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien que tu as fait cette erreur. Elle est grave, certes. Mais ça va s'arranger. On va tout faire pour et puis… Ici, nous sommes bien protégés ! Ils vont se faire arrêter, on va les emprisonner et ils ne nuiront plus à personne. Et s'il faut que nous les détruisions nous-même pour protéger ton secret, on le fera, tu le sais ! Je ne te juge pas. Tu es consciente que tu as fait une erreur et je ne vais pas t'accabler plus. Mais ce que je peux te garantir, c'est que, quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Si tu savais comme je regrette… dis-je en me blottissant contre elle.

- Je le sais, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Il faut qu'on y ailler maintenant. Le cours de DCFM a commencé ».

On se leva et on marcha rapidement jusqu'au Château. Sur le chemin, je me rendis compte de la chance que j'avais d'avoir rencontrée Sonia, et de l'avoir pour Meilleure Amie. Ce qui me gênait, c'était de me rendre compte de ces choses là suite à de tels évènements… Mais malgré la discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Sonia, je me sentais encore mal. Mon état d'esprit avait accéléré le rythme des battements de mon cœur et j'avais des nausées. Et le fait de ne pas avoir mangé ce matin n'arrangeait rien. Mais cependant, c'était encore mon état moral qui prenait le pas sur mon état physique.

Le professeur Potter nous pardonna notre retard, étant au courant de ma situation. Sonia et moi nous sommes donc assises au dernier rang, l'une à côté de l'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à prendre de notes, je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'il se disait… Alors j'ai posé ma tête dans mes bras, sur la table. Puis mes yeux se sont de nouveau remplis de larmes. Sonia se pencha et me demanda :

« - Samantha, ça va aller ? »

Je hochai la tête en signe de non pour toute réponse. Sonia leva la main pour demander à sortir mais je n'attendis pas la réponse du professeur pour sortir de la salle de classe, en pleurs. Dans ma fuite, je pus apercevoir Ian (qui était assis au premier rang) se retourner puis baisser la tête. Sonia me suivit. Je m'effondrai une fois de plus dans le couloir, Sonia me prit dans ses bras.

« - J'en peux plus Sonia… Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça… Je ne veux plus me battre, je veux que ça s'arrête…

- ça va s'arranger Samantha, j'en suis sûre… Mais ça ne se fera pas sans se battre. Tu dois être forte, nous serons à tes côtés, je te le promets… »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Melle Lolita :** J'avais peur que le côté psychologique du chapitre soit ennuyant, mais je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu. Il en fallait un comme ça, pour que vous sachiez ce que ressent vraiment notre héroïne (: C'est vrai qu'elle abandonne vite... C'est bien la faute de l'auteure mdr ;) Bisous !

**alwyn13 :** Le personnage de Sonia est un de mes préférés. Je souhaite vraiment à tout le monde d'avoir une amie comme elle, car moi j'en ai la chance et c'est quelque chose de merveilleux... (: Certes, Orianne a suivi un entrainement intensif et très "enrichissant" avec les mangemorts. Mais aux yeux de Ian, ça n'excuse pas le comportement de Samantha. Elle savait très bien qu'Orianne faisait dorénavant partie de leurs ennemis, mais comme on dit "trop bonne, trop co***" (tu connais la suite ;)). Ian pensait qu'elle aurait compris ça et qu'au lieu de rester plantée devant elle, elle serait au moins partie (parce qu'il se doute que combattre sa propre sœur n'est pas des plus grandes joies). Là, Samantha s'est faite avoir bêtement et le fait qu'elle ait baissé sa garde ne serait-ce que très peu de temps a des conséquences très très lourdes. Il suffit juste aux mangemorts de récupérer Samantha et Voldemort renaîtra, c'est gravissime. Encore, Ian aurait compris si Sam n'avait pas pu tenir le coup au bout de plusieurs semaines d'incarcération et de torture, mais là ce n'était pas le cas. Là, ils étaient sur le point de s'en sortir... Donc je défends Ian lol même si, je l'admets, sa colère est exagérée. Mais c'est parce qu'il est déçu tu comprends ? Et être déçu par les gens qu'on aime... ça fait extrêmement mal. Voila voila j'espère que tu as compris ce roman et qu'il t'aura convaincue, bisous ;)


	48. L'erreur est humaine

_Supriiiiiiiiiiise ! Le plus dur est passé, et je n'ai rien de particulier ou de capital à réviser pour ma dernière épreuve blanche : The English, please ! ;)  
Donc du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais vous poster un autre petit chapitre "pépère" cet après-midi. "Pépère" dans le sens où il n'y a pas tellement d'actions, en tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez le rôle que je donne à Harry (:  
Laissez-moi vos avis !_

_Je posterai peut-être le prochain chapitre demain soir ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 48 : « L'erreur est humaine »**

Sonia me serra dans ses bras, longtemps. Mais cela faisait déjà 30minutes que nous étions sorties de cours et il fallait qu'on y retourne, on ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en manquer trop.

« - ça va aller ? Tu vas pouvoir tenir ? »

Il le fallait de toute manière. Alors je hochai la tête en signe de oui et on retourna en cours. Cours dont la fin se fit entendre rapidement lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves quittèrent la salle dans un brouahaha pas possible non sans me jeter quelques regards. Et alors que je ramassai mes affaires, mes amis s'arrêtèrent autour de mon bureau.

« - On est là Samantha tu sais ».

Touchée, je voulus les remercier de leur soutien mais le professeur Potter me coupa la parole :

« - Excusez-moi les jeunes, mais j'aimerais parler à votre camarade si vous me le permettez. Je ne la retiendrai pas longtemps, elle vous rejoindra assez vite, soyez-en sûrs ».

Sur ces mots, mes amis quittèrent un à un la salle. Je finis de ranger mes affaires et me rapprochai du bureau de mon professeur.

« - Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée d'être sortie comme ça, je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit…

- Je comprends. Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

J'avais baissé la tête. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder personne dans les yeux. Mais il fallait que je lui raconte. Je pouvais lui faire confiance, je le savais. Non pas parce qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, mais parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être pourrait-il m'aider… Mais en même temps, m'aider impliquer le mettre encore en danger pour sauver le sort de tout un monde. Accepterait-il ? Je n'en savais rien… Mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un autre qu'à un ami. A quelqu'un qui trouverait les bons mots. Je pris quelques secondes pour tout remettre en ordre dans ma tête. Je pris une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit vers mon professeur :

« - Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous étions enfermés. Greyback ne cessait de nous menacer et de nous torturer tant qu'on ne lui donnait pas la formule…

- La formule ?

- Celle qui m'ôterait la vie pour l'offrir à un autre… En l'occurrence, Voldemort.

- Tu n'as pas peur de ce nom.

- Vous non plus. Et ça ne me fait presque rien, je n'ai pas vécu à son époque ».

Il sourit. Je continuais :

« - Ian et moi ne voyions pas de quoi il voulait parler. Mais Ian, étant un bon legilimens, a eu l'idée de regarder dans mon esprit pour voir si on ne trouvait pas d'indices concernant cette fameuse formule. Mais rien. C'est quand il m'a saisit le poignet où est accrochée ma gourmette qu'il s'est passé un truc bizarre… Ma gourmette s'est mise à me brûler, jusqu'à se resserrer. Et lorsque Ian a lu l'inscription, elle s'est mise à briller et les lettres ont changé de place jusqu'à faire apparaître la formule ».

Mr Potter ne semblait pas en revenir, vu comment il écarquillait les yeux. Je continuais mon récit :

« - Peu de temps après ça, nous avons réussi à nous échapper. Nous sommes même tombés sur le fameux manuscrit. La Directrice a du vous le faire étudier, non ?

- En effet. Il s'agit d'un livre de Magie Noire très ancienne.

- Je l'ai feuilleté jusqu'à comprendre la cérémonie puis nous avons pu - non sans mal - sortir du manoir. Seulement là… »

Je revoyais la scène dans ma tête, comme si j'y étais. La silhouette, ma sœur, ses yeux… Le regard insistant de mon professeur me poussa à continuer mon récit.

« - Ma sœur est apparue. Elle a jeté un sort à Ian pour qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Elle ne m'a pas parlé et m'a juste regardé. Son regard… Il était si perçant, si… Je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression de la revoir telle qu'elle était avant… Puis plusieurs souvenirs me sont revenus en mémoire. D'abord ceux qui nous concernaient puis…

- Puis ?

- Un autre. Un des siens. Mais auquel Ian a assisté. Et qu'il m'a révélé. La mort de mon père.

- Je ne comprends pas. Elle était là lors de sa mort ?

- C'est elle qui l'a tué ».

J'avais sorti cette phrase comme une évidence. Et sur un ton tellement haineux… Mr Potter sembla complètement abasourdi. Il était le premier adulte qui était au courant. Au début seuls Ian, Sonia (évidemment) et moi étions au courant des circonstances de la mort de mon père. Je voulus passer au-delà des questions qui naissaient dans la tête du prof en continuant de raconter les évènements :

« - De la mort de mon père s'est suivie celle de mon grand-père. Et de là s'est enchainé le souvenir de ma gourmette, et de celui où Ian et moi avions découvert la formule.

- Alors elle la connait ? demanda Potter en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui ».

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Je tripotai nerveusement ma gourmette. Et toute ma rancœur et ma tristesse me remontèrent à la gorge.

« - J'ai été stupide. Je lui ai accordé ma confiance alors qu'elle est devenue comme eux ! Et maintenant à cause de ça, à cause de moi, à cause de cette erreur, tout le monde est en danger ! La vie de toutes les personnes qui m'entourent, toutes les personnes que j'aime est en danger ! S'ils m'attrapent, Voldemort renaîtra et toute la communauté magique sera menacée ! En faisant ça, j'ai trahi toutes les personnes que j'aimais… Ian m'en veut terriblement, il croyait en moi et j'ai tout gâché… On en avait tellement bavé et moi je l'ai déçu… »

Un torrent de larmes coulait de mes yeux. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir, il fallait que ça explose.

« - Il ne m'adresse même plus un regard… Il ne me voit plus que comme une traîtresse, une lâche… Mais je ne voulais pas faire ça… C'est une erreur…

- L'erreur est humaine. Nous sommes des sorciers et nous n'en restons pas moins des êtres humains. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Personne n'échappe à la règle. Mais maintenant, il va falloir tout faire pour réparer cette erreur. Ça ne va pas être facile, et il va falloir se battre car les enjeux sont importants.

- Si vous saviez comme je regrette… Si j'avais un Retourneur de Temps, je changerais tout ça… Je n'ai jamais autant rien regretté de ma vie. J'aimerais que Ian comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, et qu'il ne me juge pas comme ça, même si ce que j'ai fait est grave…

- Il va sûrement lui falloir du temps pour digérer tout ça. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de t'en vouloir si tu l'as déçu, c'est légitime de sa part. Et ça doit le faire souffrir autant que toi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il va falloir assumer et tout faire pour réparer cette erreur.

- J'espère qu'il comprendra… Et qu'il me pardonnera…

- J'en suis certain.

- Merci professeur.

- Je t'en prie. Je pense que tu vas pouvoir te re-concentrer sur tes études maintenant. Et puis, trouve-toi des passe-temps aussi, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien ! Poudlard est protégé tu sais. Et puis, nous avons tous rendez-vous dans le bureau directorial cet après-midi, pour remettre tout ça à plat.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup professeur, ça m'a fait du bien de vous en parler.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin ».

Je lui souris avant de quitter sa salle de classe. Décidément, il était sûrement l'un des meilleurs professeurs que cette École n'ait jamais connus ! Je refermai la porte derrière et repris ce que j'avais depuis longtemps perdu, mon souffle. Un vrai. Pour exprimer mon soulagement.

Lorsque Samantha Baron referma la porte de la salle de classe derrière elle, Harry Potter soupira. Quelle histoire ! La communauté magique et même le monde moldu se retrouvaient de nouveau menacés, et tout reposait sur les épaules de cette jeune femme. Comme lui, elle devait grandir plus vite que prévu et affronter son destin. Comme lui, elle n'avait pas demandé cela. Et comme lui, elle avait fait des erreurs. Il la comprenait bien pour cela. Lui-aussi avait fait des erreurs. Il se souvint immédiatement d'une en particulier. Cette fois-là où il avait fait confiance à son esprit, cette fois où il avait vu son parrain se faire torturer par Lord Voldemort. Cette fois-là où il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, croyant bien faire. Cette fois-là il avait fait une erreur, et son parrain en est mort. Il serra ses poings sur la table. Le souvenir était encore douloureux. La peine est éternelle. Le professeur respira profondément puis renifla. Il ouvrit alors le tiroir de son bureau, et sortit une pile de parchemins sur les pitiponk rédigés par des Troisième Année.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Je pense qu'il en faut des chapitres comme ça dans une fiction. Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! (: Harry a rencontré beaucoup de personnes biens quand même dans sa vie, et je me suis dit qu'il pouvait avoir pris modèle sur eux, sans nécessairement les copier, tu vois ? Mais se servir de sa propre vie, de ses expériences et de ses propres erreurs pour aider les gens... (: Sam va devoir s'expliquer avec encore de nombreuses personnes, mais ça devrait s'arranger, t'en fais pas. Bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! :D Il faut quelques coupures comme ça, je pense que le récit à la première personne peut être lassant à force. Et il fallait faire le rapprochement entre la vie de Sam et celle de Harry. Ils se battent tous les deux pour pouvoir contrôler leurs vies. Tu veux que je te dise ? Si Sam avait été scolarisée à l'époque de Harry, ils seraient certainement devenus amis, c'est sûr ;)


	49. La vie continue

_Alwyn, je te dédicace ce chapitre, car je me suis inspirée de toi avec "Noblesse Oblige" ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 49 : « La vie continue »**

J'eus beaucoup de mal à affronter le rendez-vous chez McGonagall. Le regard de ma grand-mère me pesait, je sentais sa déception. Elle croyait en moi autant qu'en mon grand-père et je l'avais déçue… Après avoir mis au point toutes sortes de protections possibles, la Directrice raccompagna ma grand-mère, Mr Potter, Sonia, Ian et d'autres membres de l'Ordre dehors. J'étais restée sur place, incapable de bouger. Une voix m'interpella. Une voix grave et rocailleuse. Rogue.

« - On a tous fait des erreurs »

La mort semblait l'avoir adouci. Mais ma souffrance avait éteint ma voix. Aussi je ne lui offris qu'un sourire imperceptible pour toute réponse, et quittai le bureau, sous les yeux doux de Dumbledore, qui observait comme toujours.

Je marchais le long des murs de pierre froids du Château, sans but précis. Les pensées vagabondaient dans mon esprit et les questions se bousculaient. Tout ça mélangé au remord me donna un profond mal de crâne. Je passai devant le Grand escalier et la Grande Salle, pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée où je vis ma grand-mère, qui s'apprêtait à partir en compagnie des phénix.

« - Grand-mère ! » l'appelai-je.

Je l'avais fait presque inconsciemment. Il fallait que je lui parle. Mais lorsque je la vis se retourner et marcher dignement vers moi, je regrettais presque. Que dire ?

« - Oui ? »

Comment trouver les mots ? Que dire exactement pour obtenir son pardon ? Ou au moins sa compréhension ? J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Alors je la refermai, puis soupirai. J'accordai alors un regard suppliant à ma grand-mère pour faire en sorte qu'elle comprenne. Mais ça ne suffirait pas. J'avais fait une erreur, il fallait que j'assume. Les responsabilités, j'en avais toujours voulu et là, là j'aurais aimé redevenir la petite sorcière innocente qui ne connaissait rien à la Magie. Là, j'aurais aimé avoir 11ans et pas 17. Là, j'aurais aimé n'être qu'une gamine naïve et non pas une adulte idiote. Là, tout mon remord mon remonta à la gorge. Alors je pleurais. Histoire de changer.

« - Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, réussis-je à articuler. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me juge sur ça, je ne veux pas qu'on me tourne le dos pour ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre et d'être indigne de porter le nom des Baron. Je le sais que j'ai merdé mais en aucun cas je n'ai voulu vous faire de mal. Je suis sincèrement désolée… Je sais que ça ne suffira pas mais je voulais que tu le saches. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, c'est légitime de ta part. Mais je t'en prie, trouve la force de me pardonner et de me croire lorsque je dis que jamais j'aurais pensé qu'Orianne soit comme ça. J'ai fait une erreur et j'en suis parfaitement consciente. Cette erreur fait souffrir toutes les personnes que j'aime, toi la première. Et en plus à cause de ça, les mondes magique et moldu sont en danger. Mais je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arranger les choses. Je sais que ça va être dur, mais j'ai envie de croire que ça pourra s'arranger. Et je te jure que pour obtenir ton pardon d'une part et pour honorer la mémoire de Grand-père d'autre part, je me battrai comme jamais je ne l'ai fait pour réparer mon erreur. Pour vous prouver que je vaux mieux que ça et que je veux que toute cette souffrance s'efface ».

Quand je pense que quelques secondes avant je ne parvenais pas à trouver mes mots, j'étais épatée de voir le discours que je venais de prononcer. Mais ce n'étaient que des mots. Et même s'ils étaient sincères et qu'ils venaient droit de mon cœur, me croirait-elle ? Je l'avais trahie. Me referait-elle confiance ? Ce n'étaient que des mots, serais-je réellement capable de les illustrer par des actes ?

Ma grand-mère hésita un instant. Un instant qui me parut durer une éternité. Elle soupira en baissant la tête. Non. Non elle ne me pardonnerait pas. C'était certain. Là, elle allait me dire quelque chose qui poignarderait directement mon cœur et qui allait me tuer psychologiquement. Et là, je ne serais plus rien. Car sans la Famille, on n'est rien. Parce que la Famille, c'est les battements de ton cœur et la force de tes coups.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Grand-mère ne prononça pas une parole. Elle se contenta de se rapprocher un peu plus de moi, et de me prendre dans ses bras. Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Les yeux toujours mouillés de larmes, je répondis à son étreinte en la serrant encore plus fort. « Ne pars pas, je t'en prie ». J'aurais aimé lui dire ces mots, mais je n'en avais pas le droit. Méritais-je vraiment cette étreinte au final ? Et que signifiait-elle ? Un pardon ? Même si je priais pour que ce soit cela, je ne le méritais pas. Tant que je ne montrerais pas que je voulais me battre et réparer mon erreur, je ne le mériterais pas. « Je t'aime ». J'aurais voulu le lui dire mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Ma gorge faisait barrage, elle s'était resserrée. L'étreinte se termina par un échange de sourire et de regards accablés. Puis ma grand-mère partit.

Sonia revint juste après avoir dit au revoir à son père, et me demanda :

« - ça va un peu mieux ? ça s'est arrangé avec ta grand-mère ? »

Un autre sourire timide et résigné. Puis un hochement d'épaules. Que répondre ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Sonia continua son travail de transmission de bonne humeur et d'espoir en me proposant :

« - ça te dirait qu'on aille faire une virée shopping mercredi prochain ? La dernière fois, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'acheter nos cadeaux de Noël.

- Mais Pré-au-Lard est protégé ? »

La sécurité. Qu'elle soit des gens que j'aime ou de la population en général. Dans l'immédiat, c'était cela qui m'importait le plus.

« - Suite à… Ce qu'il s'est passé, McGonagall a rencontré le Maire du village et ils ont tous les deux mis en place de puissants sortilèges de protection, sans compter sur ceux que les commerçants ont eux-mêmes exécutés.

- Alors c'est d'accord ».

Maintenant ce qui m'importait, c'était ce que j'allais acheter à mes amis et à ma Famille.

Les jours passèrent sans que Ian ne m'accorde toujours aucun regard. Il s'obstinait à m'ignorer, aggravant un peu plus chaque jour ma tristesse. Mais je devais assumer, je l'avais trahi et déçu. Et puis, je n'avais pas non plus le droit de ma plaindre, mes amis étaient là, eux.

« - Et là, la potion de Patrick a prit la forme d'un ectoplasme et s'est jeté sur Slughorn ! » racontait Sonia.

Nos rires accompagnaient nos pas sur le chemin jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. En ce début de décembre, le froid se faisait encore plus ressentir, nous obligeant à resserrer nos capes. Et les premiers flocons de neige faisaient leur apparition. L'hiver était bien là.

Une fois arrivées dans le village, on se sépara en deux groupes : Camille, Arielle et Valérie foncèrent directement chez Gaichiffon, le magasin de vêtements pendant que Sonia et moi nous arrêtâmes devant la vitrine d'une petite bijouterie.

« - Sympa cette sortie entre filles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mmh, répondis-je évasivement.

- Tu aurais préféré que Ian vienne c'est ça ? Tom et Pat ne sont pas venus pour ne pas le laisser seul.

- Fichue solidarité masculine ».

Sonia éclata de rire et décréta qu'on devait se venger en dévalisant les boutiques. Aussi je passais de rayons en rayons, observant minutieusement les vitrines sous les « Ouaaah » de Sonia. Au fond dans un coin sombre de la boutique, une chaîne attira mon attention. Une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle le pendentif représentait une plume. Et pas n'importe quelle plume. Une plume d'aigle. La vieille vendeuse apparut au même moment et me demanda, tout gentiment :

« - Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

- Euh… Oui. Je… J'aimerais acheter ce collier s'il vous plaît.

- Bien sûr ! » me répondit-elle, toute enjouée.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la caisse, où elle me demanda :

« - Vous voulez un étui ?

- Oui s'il vous plaît, c'est pour offrir.

- A quelqu'un de précieux j'imagine.

- Plus que tout… répondis-je le cœur battant. Je vous dois combien ?

- L'amour n'a pas de prix. Je vous l'offre ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- V-Vraiment ?

- Ouiiii ! Quel étui voulez-vous ? »

Elle avait exposé plusieurs étuis sur le comptoir. Mais il y en a un qui m'attira immédiatement. Un petit coffret en velours bleu ciel. La vieille sorcière comprit tout de suite que c'était celui-là que je voulais et elle s'en empara pour y poser délicatement le bijou. Elle referma ensuite le coffret, qu'elle plaça dans un sac qu'elle me tendit. Puis, d'une voix toujours aussi douce, elle me dit :

« - Passez une bonne journée mademoiselle. A bientôt !

- Merci beaucoup Madame. Au revoir ».

Sonia et moi rejoignions nos amies et continuions nos achats de Noël.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Mais je t'en prie ! ^^ Ouah... Je ne pensais pas être capable de faire passer des émotions en écrivant... ça me touche beaucoup, merci. Oui, j'ai un peu regretté en relisant que Gaëtane ne réponde pas à sa petite-fille mais il me semble qu'elle va le faire plus tard. Et ton imagination a donné des idées de modifications à la mienne si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) La suite peut-être dimanche, bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** Oooooh..! Merciiii :') Merci pour ces compliments, vraiment ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mais je le redis ici pour ceux qui lisent les RAR : la deuxième phrase que tu as relevée ; "_Parce que la Famille, c'est les battements de ton cœur et la force de tes coups_" est de moi. Mais je veux bien que tu la retravailles de ton côté, ça me fait plaisir ;)


	50. Renaissance

_Un peu plus et j'oubliais de vous poster ce 50ème chapitre ! Et il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose... The end is near. Je sais, je sais, c'est dur... Ouais bon ok j'arrête xD_

_Amatrices de SeverusxHermione, j'ai lu une jolie fiction il y a peu de temps, que je vous recommande vivement. Elle s'appelle "_Tout ce que j'ai fait_", c'est une jolie histoire qui est bien écrite et très agréable à lire. Voilà le lien : ***h*t*t*p*:*/*/*severushermionefic*.*voila*.*net*/*chap12*/*index*.*html*** (toujours pareil pour y aller, vous copier/collez ce lien et vous retirez les étoiles *. D'ailleurs pour celles qui n'auraient pas pu voir les robes de Sonia et Sam au Bal de Noël (chap 14), j'ai remis les liens il y a peu de temps !)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition ! Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ?  
_

_Laissez-moi vos avis surtout, bisous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 50 : « Renaissance »**

Pendant que Ian faisait une nouvelle ronde avec la préfète des Serpentard, je me faufilai dans sa chambre. Je savais qu'il resterait au Château pour les vacances de Noël contrairement à moi, qui reprendrais le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez moi, passer Noël avec ma Famille. J'errai dans la chambre du Serdaigle, l'étui à la main. De nombreuses photos étaient accrochées sur le mur qui longeait la salle de bain, je décidai d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. La première photo qui attira mon attention fut un portrait de famille : Ian se tenait au milieu de ses parents, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce devait être juste avant son entrée à Poudlard. Son père, à gauche était grand et avait des cheveux bruns comme son fils, mais bouclés. Et il entretenait un début de barbe. Sa mère était elle-aussi assez grande mais elle était blonde, les cheveux coupés au carré. Tous deux avaient les yeux bleus. A côté se trouvait leur photo de mariage. Ils étaient jeunes, beaux et heureux. La mère de Ian avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs que sur le portrait et les faisait voler lorsque son mari la prenait dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. Plusieurs autres photos étaient des clichés de la ville de New York : Times Square, le pont de Brooklyn, Broadway, la Statue de la Liberté… Les photos qui suivaient étaient des photos de notre bande… Sur la première figuraient encore Lucas, Alice et Mario. C'est en les voyant que je me rendis compte qu'ils me manquaient, on s'amusait bien tous ensemble… Et puis, je ne reverrai probablement plus Mario et Alice… Etaient-ils encore ensemble ? Il y avait aussi une photo du Club de Slug et une photo de lui, Tom et Patrick devant la Cabane Hurlante. On connaissait bien sûr tous son histoire, mais Patrick ne semblait pas très à l'aise sur la photo alors que Tom et Ian rigolaient. Il y avait aussi une photo de l'équipe de Quiddicth de Serdaigle, une de sa victoire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais ce fut une photo particulière qui attira mon attention… Un couple dansait sur une piste de danse. La jeune fille, plus petite que le garçon, avait sa tête posée sur son torse. Elle avait les cheveux relevés et portait des boucles d'oreilles en cristal. Sa robe rouge contrastait avec le costume sombre du garçon. Ian et moi. On semblait tellement en phase, tellement amoureux… Plus rien à voir avec maintenant. On s'était tellement éloignés… Et pourtant, moi je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement…

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour le récupérer. J'étais peut-être jeune, mais c'était lui l'homme que j'aimais, j'en étais sûre. C'était grâce à lui que mon don s'était révélé, c'était le bon, le seul, l'unique. Alors pour ça, je devais faire en sorte qu'il tombe sur mon cadeau. J'ouvris ses placards les uns après les autres, en prenant soin de tout remettre à sa place. Mais je ne trouvais rien de mieux comme cachette que le dessous d'un des oreillers. Sachant qu'il dormait plus du côté gauche, je décidai donc de placer le coffret sous l'oreiller de ce côté.

Je sortis alors de sa chambre pour me rendre dans la mienne afin de récupérer ma valise. Et en sortant, je fus surprise de croiser Ian, qui venait d'entrer dans nos appartements. Je m'arrêtai un moment, perdant mes pensées dans son regard bleuté.

« - Tu rentres chez toi ? me demanda Ian.

- Euh… Oui. Oui, je vais passer Noël avec ma Famille.

- D'accord. Passe de bonnes vacances.

- Merci… A toi aussi, Ian ».

« Je t'aime ». Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire ! Mais pour l'heure, il fallait rejoindre le train. Train dans lequel je fus plus pensive et angoissée que bavarde.

« - Samantha ? Es-tu avec nous ? me demanda Camille en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

- Roh. Arrête !

- Pas la peine de t'énerver… ronchonna-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu stressée…

- Ian ? supposa Sonia.

- Mmh… J'ai caché son cadeau dans sa chambre. Sous son oreiller. J'espère que ça lui plaira… Et que ça s'arrangera…

- Samantha, me dit Camille. Tu es une fille géniale. Si Ian ne te pardonne pas, c'est que c'est vraiment un imbécile !

- Et puis je suis persuadée que ça le ronge tout ça. Il te pardonnera, j'en suis sûre ! » ajouta Sonia.

Les belles-sœurs me rendirent le sourire. Le voyage passa assez vite et je pus rejoindre ma Famille. Ma mère m'accueillit les larmes aux yeux et ma grand-mère m'informa que nous étions placées sous protection du ministère. Le premier auror était un gros colosse roux, du nom de William. Et ce n'était nul autre que le grand frère de ma grand-mère ! Mon grand-oncle. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, et cela était dû à leur père. En effet, ils avaient tous les deux la même mère, Julianne Bakerfield, mais pas le même père. William m'expliqua que son père était Ecossais, et qu'il était botaniste dans son pays. L'autre auror était un peu plus petit, mais costaud lui-aussi. Il s'appelait Johnattan, était brun et avait de grands yeux verts. Tous deux me saluèrent chaleureusement et me parurent très gentils. Tous deux étaient chargés de notre surveillance depuis le nouvel enlèvement et connaissaient déjà ma mère et ma grand-mère, avec lesquelles ils avaient eu maintes occasions de faire connaissance. Ça devait donc être à mon tour. Et le dîner se prêtait bien à ce genre de choses.

« - Tu es en Sixième Année c'est ça ? me demanda Johnattan.

- Non, Septième en fait, répondis-je, un peu vexée.

- Oh, pardonne-moi. Et tu comptes faire quoi plus tard ? »

« Merde, pas cette question » pensais-je. Je la détestais. Je la détestais car je n'y avais pas pensé. Peut-être que j'en n'avais pas envie. Pas envie de penser à l'avenir ? J'avais peur ? Pas très Gryffondor. Mais pour me donner une excuse, je me dis qu'avec tous ces derniers évènements, je n'en avais pas eu le temps. Mince. Pas très Gryffondor non plus.

« - En fait… Je n'y ai toujours pas pensé… » marmonnai-je.

L'auror sembla un peu étonné, mais continua de me parler :

« - Tu ne veux pas être auror ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu te débrouillais très bien en cours.

- Je ne sais pas. En cours ce n'est pas pareil… Si on n'y arrive pas, on peut toujours ré-essayer. Sur le terrain, face au danger ce n'est pas pareil… Tout ça m'attire bien sûr, j'aimerais bien me battre contre tout ça mais… Je crois que je manque d'expérience.

- Tu sais, on suit une formation et tu as encore le temps pour apprendre plein de choses.

- Peut-être… Mais vous savez, je n'arrive même pas à faire apparaître mon patronus !

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Tu veux que je t'aide à le faire apparaître ? On pourra s'entrainer pendant les vacances si tu veux.

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas… »

Pourquoi me proposait-il son aide ? Il était là seulement pour nous protéger. Mais… Il était gentil. Et il semblait très protecteur. Je le vis lever les yeux vers ma mère, qui se tenait derrière moi et débarrassait la table. Ça faisait un moment que Johnattan et William étaient chargés de notre surveillance et de notre protection… Ce pourrait-il que… ? Bon sang ! Mais ce serait génial !

« - ça fait longtemps que vous êtes auror ? »

Ma question sembla étonner le sorcier, mais il me sourit avant de me répondre :

« - Je vais avoir 40ans. Je suis auror depuis mes 21ans. Lorsque j'ai quitté Poudlard à 18ans, j'ai suivi ma formation et j'ai été diplômé.

- Oh, vous étiez à Poudlard ? demandai-je pleine d'entrain. Dans quelle maison ?

- Serdaigle ».

« Comme Ian », pensais-je. Et cette pensée m'attrista. Johnattan remarqua ma moue et tenta une plaisanterie.

« - Oui, j'étais peut-être à Serdaigle, mais je suis très courageux quand même tu sais !

- Je suis à Gryffondor et il n'y a rien de courageux en moi ».

C'est sur ces mots que je me levai de table et me rendis dans ma chambre. « Désolée Johnattan, mais mon moral n'est pas au top ». Mais ce ne fut que lorsque je me laissai tomber sur mon lit que je me rendis compte que ce que je venais de faire avait pu paraître très vexant. Et impoli aussi, par la même occasion. Et l'entrée de ma mère dans ma chambre ne fit rien pour arranger mon remord.

« - ça ne se fait pas ce que tu as fait Samantha, me dit ma mère en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Je sais… Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

- J'irai voir Johnattan demain et je lui présenterai mes excuses. Je m'en veux, c'est quelqu'un de gentil…

- Oui, il est très gentil… » répondit évasivement ma mère.

Je la regardais malicieusement.

« - Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas idiote. Et puis je vais avoir 18ans.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors tu l'aimes bien Jonhattan ? demandai-je en souriant à mon tour.

- Mmmh… Possible ! me dit-elle en me lançant un coussin à la figure.

- Hééé ! » lançai-je en contra-attaquant.

S'en suivit une petite bataille de polochons sous nos rires. On se laissa tomber toutes les deux sur le dos dans mon lit. J'observai attentivement ma mère. Des années étaient passées depuis mon entrée à Poudlard et pourtant, malgré les quelques rides qui apparaissaient dans le coin de ses yeux, ma mère n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi souriante, toujours aussi gentille… Elle méritait une seconde chance.

« - Je trouverais ça cool tu sais, lui confia-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui serait cool ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Bah que tu te mettes avec Johnattan ! Tu le mérites vraiment tu sais ».

Elle se leva de mon lit et m'offrit un sourire. Un sourire radieux, en harmonie avec l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux marron. Puis elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front.

« - Merci ma fille ».

Puis elle sortit. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de moment si complice avec ma mère… Oh, elle m'avait toujours prouvé son amour, et elle me le prouvait encore ce soir mais, de ce que je me souvienne, on n'avait plus eu de tels moments ensemble depuis que mon père était parti. Cela faisait plus de six ans maintenant… Et aujourd'hui, elle se préparait à reconstruire sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle s'offrait enfin une seconde chance. Aujourd'hui, elle revivait. J'étais si heureuse pour elle !

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Malgré le ciel noir, on pouvait distinguer de légers flocons tomber du ciel. Il neigeait ! J'adorais la neige, je trouvais ça… Magique. Malgré a fraicheur de l'hiver, je décidai d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Au cas où un rapace voulait se mettre au chaud…

Mauvaise idée. Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, frigorifiée. Le premier geste que j'eus fut de me précipiter vers la fenêtre pour la fermer mais le paysage que je vis me stoppa net. Tout était blanc. Le petit jardin de ma maison était tout blanc, la cabane et le salon de jardin étaient recouverts de neige. Le champ derrière était tout blanc, c'était magnifique. Je descendis rapidement les escaliers en criant :

« - Il neige ! »

Je me pris une boule de neige en pleine face pour toute réponse. Je pus découvrir en essuyant mon visage que le tireur était en fait ma grand-mère. Emmitouflée dans une écharpe et un bonnet violets à pompon, elle ouvrait son anorak vert kaki en me faisant un grand sourire.

« - Oh referme-le grand-mère ! J'arrive ! » la prévins-je.

Je me rendis alors rapidement dans la salle de bain et en sortait, habillée d'un bonnet noir et d'une écharpe noirs en laine. Je mis mon manteau blanc, et ferma les boutons avant d'enfiler des bottes en caoutchouc et mes gants noirs en cuir. Au moment où j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, je me pris une rafale de boules de neige, au point de tomber les fesses par terre.

« - Héé ! C'est pas juste ! Grand-mère, William, avec moi ! » dis-je en me jetant dans la neige.

Ils s'exécutèrent et me rejoignirent et on commença la bataille. Je n'étais pas une très bonne tireuse mais j'évitais très bien les boules de neige que me lançait Johnattan. Voyant que je ne parvenais pas à l'atteindre pour me venger, William décida de m'aider. Il s'accroupit dans la neige et écarta les bras pour ramener un maximum de neige en tas.

« - Chouette ! Un bouclier ! lançais-je en allant me cacher derrière.

- Mieux que ça, regarde » me répondit le roux.

Il forma en deux temps trois mouvements une ÉNORME boule de neige, qu'il souleva sans le moindre problème.

« - Géant… » murmurai-je, admirative devant tant de force.

Il balança la boule de neige qui atterrit droit sur le futur couple, qui fut transformé en bonhommes de neige. Ils se secouèrent pour faire tomber un peu de neige et nous regardèrent, ahuris. Ils se regardèrent ensuite et explosèrent de rire, suivis par les nôtres.

«- Je crois qu'on a gagné hein ! » lançai-je pour taquiner Johnattan.

On était tous rassemblés autour de la cheminée, couvertures sur le dos et chocolats chauds dans les mains. Comme une vraie famille…

« - On s'est fait écrasés, répondit-il. A… ATCHOUM !

- ATCHOUM ! »

On avait éternué en même temps mais ce fut son chocolat qui se renversa sur le sol. Ma grand-mère utilisa aussitôt sa baguette pour nettoyer et dit :

« - C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'on se dit qu'un sort d'imperméabilité aurait été efficace.

- On aurait eu le temps de l'utiliser, si vous ne vous étiez pas tous jetés sur moi au début ! » lançai-je, faussement outrée.

Tout le monde ria. Je me sentais bien. Je me sentais heureuse, revigorée, protégée et aimée. Comme dans une vraie famille…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Melle Lolita :** Ah bah il faut bien hein ^^ Mais j'avoue que ça va me faire tout drôle que ce sera terminé... *_Snif_* Mais je me console en me disant que je dois réécrire l'ultime chapitre lol :p J'avais adoré cette réplique dans HP5, et je trouvais qu'elle collait bien ici ;) La Famille est aussi un des enjeux de la fic. Comment les Baron vont-ils évoluer ? Comment Ian va-t-il réagir ? Gros bisous ma belle et merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**alwyn13 :** Haha oui c'est le cas de le dire lol ^^ Mais attention rien n'est fait pour Daniella hein ;) Ouais bon ok tu m'as grillée de toute façon. Pff, t'es vraiment trop forte ! ;) Pour te consoler, je poste le 51ème chapitre de suite ;)


	51. Un Noël agité

**Chapitre 51 : « Un Noël agité »**

Ian était resté au Château pour les vacances. Peu de personnes avaient fait comme lui mais il pouvait quand même passer ses journées avec quelques élèves de Serdaigle, un peu moins âgés que lui.

« - Alors, avec ta copine ? demanda un garçon du nom de Joey Stewart.

- Bah rien, marmonna le New Yorkais.

- Mais en fait il s'est passé quoi entre vous ? Pourquoi tu ne lui parles plus ? Elle t'a trompé ? demanda un autre garçon, qui se prénommait Erwan Darrow.

- Pas vraiment… On peut changer de sujet s'il vous plait ?

- Si tu veux. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de devoirs, mais je m'ennuie à mourir… dit un autre garçon, Peter Belby.

- Tu dis que tu aurais préféré avoir des devoirs ? demanda malicieusement Ian.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais on s'ennuie. Ça vous dit une partie d'échecs version sorciers ? »

Les garçons s'organisèrent donc un tournoi et jouèrent pendant quelques temps. Ian décida alors de s'isoler à la bibliothèque, pour lire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit et ses pensées étaient trop occupés. Et lui était préoccupé. Il ressentait un manque, un vide. Il savait à quoi, ou plutôt à _qui_ cela était dû mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Par fierté. Bon sang, _elle_ a déteint sur lui ! La fierté, c'est un truc de Gryffondor, ça. Mais il aimait ça. Il aimait la voir rire, il aimait plonger son regard dans le sien. Il aimait l'entendre parler, et lui parler en retour. Il aimait la voir étudier, il aimait la voir s'amuser. Il aimait lui tenir la main, il aimait l'embrasser. Il l'aimait. De tout son cœur. Comme jamais il n'avait aimé. C'était la seule, l'unique. La brune avec qui il avait couché lorsqu'il était à New York ne comptait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom... Mary ou Holly ou Laury un nom comme ça... C'était une erreur.

Une erreur… Samantha en avait fait une, c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient en froid. Enfin, c'était **lui** qui ne lui parlait plus depuis. Il s'était senti trahi et était profondément déçu. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça d'elle, il croyait qu'elle était plus forte… Mais peut-être y avait-il allé un peu fort. Elle n'allait pas bien à ce moment. Elle avait encore été enlevée, et devait se sentir affreusement coupable de mettre en danger les gens qu'elle aimait ''à cause'' de son don. Et lui, en décidant de ne plus lui parler, avait certainement aggravé le problème. Il l'avait bien vue ces dernières semaines, elle ne parlait plus, elle ne mangeait plus… Il sentait comme un nœud dans son ventre, alors que quand Samantha riait, des papillons y frivolaient. Si elle ne souriait pas, il ne souriait pas non plus. Tom le lui avait fait remarquer plus d'une fois. Mais il s'en était rendu compte tout seul. Il fallait qu'il lui pardonne parce qu'il l'aimait. Plus que tout.

Ian quitta la bibliothèque, presque en courant. Il arriva devant le portrait du peintre, en manquant de trébucher sur une marche. Le peintre ouvrit sceptiquement le passage lorsque le New Yorkais prononça le mot de passe. Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour trouver de quoi écrire à sa petite-amie. Mais il eut beau ouvrir et fouiller dans tous ses tiroirs, il ne trouva rien. Il regarda partout autour de son lit, en-dessous, dessus… Il défit la couverture d'un coup sec, ce qui fit voler ses oreillers. Même le gauche. Et sur les draps blancs, une petite boite de velours bleu attira l'attention du jeune homme. Il s'en saisit et découvris une feuille d'or servant d'étiquette sur laquelle était écrit :

« _J'espère que tu trouveras la force de m'accorder ton pardon. Tu me manques._ »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture ronde et régulière de Samantha. C'était son cadeau de Noël… Il ouvrit délicatement le coffret et y découvrit une chaîne en argent. Une plume scintillait en tant que pendentif. Et pas n'importe quelle plume : une plume d'aigle…

La relation entre Johnattan et ma mère avançait tout doucement. Ils se cherchaient, c'était certain. Mais ils n'étaient pas encore vraiment ensemble. Il leur fallait du temps, c'était normal. Mais de temps en temps, ma grand-mère et moi nous arrangions pour leur donner un coup de pouce. Aujourd'hui, on mettait au point un nouveau plan.

« - Pourquoi pas une branche de gui ensorcelée ? proposai-je.

- Il faudrait pour ça qu'on soit tous en couple, et je me vois mal embrasser mon frère ! » dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

J'adorais ma grand-mère. Elle avait une joie et une rage de vivre incroyable. Elle s'était battue contre la vie, battue pour son fils, pour son mari, pour sa Famille. Elle s'était battue pour l'Amour. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait plus que nous. Mais elle continuait de se battre, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu endurer. Ma grand-mère était courageuse. Je l'admirais tellement !

« - Grand-mère…

- Mmmh ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« - Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je veux dire, à propos du Don, de la Formule… »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite mais me regarda intensément. Elle baissa ensuite la tête, cherchant ses mots.

« - Ce que tu as fait est grave. Très grave. Oui c'est une erreur, et oui l'erreur est humaine. Mais cette erreur là peut nous être fatale. A toi en premier lieu, mais aussi à toutes les personnes qui t'entourent. Mais même si tu es jeune et que tu as encore beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je pense que tu as compris ça. Tu n'es pas seule, Samantha. Nous sommes là et si tu as besoin de parler, nous serons toujours là. Alors c'est ce que je vais te répondre : quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu fasses, je serai toujours là pour toi, Samantha. Je n'hésiterai pas une minute à sacrifier ma vie si ça peut sauver la tienne. Si tu as juste envie de rire, je rirai avec toi. Si tu as envie de pleurer, je te serrerai dans mes bras. Si tu as envie de parler, je t'écouterai. Et si tu fais des erreurs, je t'aiderai à les réparer. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai été déçue. Profondément déçue. Nous te faisions confiance, nous avons placé tellement d'espoirs en toi. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, Samantha. J'y crois dur comme fer. Et tu as fait une erreur. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est ce que tu vas décider de faire ou non pour la réparer. Car nous n'avons plus le choix : il va falloir nous battre. Et s'il faut me battre Samantha, je me battrai avec toi. Car tu restes malgré tout ma petite-fille et ce, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est le sang, la Famille. Et il n'y a rien de plus important à mes yeux. Donc oui, je t'en ai voulu au début car je me suis sentie trahie. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant car j'ai compris ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Sache juste que si tu as besoin, je suis là. Et je serai toujours là. Toujours. »

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, ce que venait de dire ma grand-mère était sublime. Elle avait une bonté d'âme hors normes et était plus compréhensive que quiconque. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et on resta un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à nos dragons :

« - Bon alors ? A part le gui ensorcelé, tu as une autre idée ? »

On ne put continuer nos magouilles car ma mère vint nous chercher pour qu'on se mette à table, pour le réveillon de Noël. La table était joliment décorée : une nappe rouge à paillettes recouvrait la table ronde de la salle à manger. On mangerait dans des assiettes blanches en porcelaine, avec le service en argent dont ma mère avait hérité de sa famille, et on boirait dans des verres en cristal. Je sortis ma baguette et fis apparaître un petit sapin lumineux au centre de la table.

« - Oh Samantha ! Il est magnifique ! » dit ma mère avec émerveillement.

Elle adorait me voir faire de la magie. Et ce depuis que j'avais appris que j'étais une sorcière. Je trouvais ça fabuleux qu'elle s'intéresse autant à ce domaine, ça me touchait beaucoup. Ma grand-mère me fit un signe pour qu'on s'assoie de sorte que Johnattan et ma mère se retrouvent côte à côte. Et le repas de Noël commença. Et alors qu'on se délectait de nos huîtres, une légère secousse fit trembler le lustre qui pendait au dessus de nos têtes. Puis une autre, plus grosse, qui secoua la table. Et encore une autre. Puis une autre. De plus en plus fortes. D'un même mouvement, les aurors se levèrent, armés de leur baguette. Ma grand-mère fit de même, et je l'imitai. Ma mère me retint par la manche, inquiète.

« - T'en fais pas Maman, je sais me défendre ».

Baguette à la main, je suivis ma grand-mère et les deux hommes. Johnattan nous fit signe de nous coller contre le mur et il ouvrit lentement la porte, pour laisser le temps à William de se préparer. Il sortit en lançant de nombreux sortilèges, suivi de Johnattan, suivi de ma grand-mère, suivie de moi-même. Face à nous se trouvaient Mayers, Yaxley, Nott et Klaus. La vue de cette dernière me remplit de rage et c'est avec plus de hargne que je me mis à combattre.

« - Pff ! Greyback n'est même pas assez courageux pour venir se battre lui-même ! Vous ne l'aurez pas ! » cria ma grand-mère à l'attention des mangemorts.

Je me pris un « rictusempra » de la part de Klaus qui m'envoya valser jusque sous le perron de la porte d'entrée. Ma grand-mère se précipita vers moi en criant mon prénom ce qui interpella ma mère qui arriva à son tour.

« - Mon Dieu… murmura ma mère, choquée. Samantha ! Samantha, tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Oui Maman, ça va. Rentre te mettre à l'abri.

- Certainement pas ! Laissez ma fille tranquille ! hurla ma mère en sortant de la maison.

- MAMAN !

- DANIELLA ! »

L'Amour d'une mère était peut-être fort, mais pas assez face aux mangemorts. Et se prendre un sortilège par un sorcier quand on est moldu, ce n'est jamais bon. Cette idée traversa d'ailleurs l'esprit des sorciers concernés et ils se mirent tous à l'attaquer. Mais Johnattan fut plus rapide et il se plaça devant ma mère pour la protéger. Ma grand-mère et moi rejoignions alors William pour continuer à se battre.

« - Expelliarmus ! »

Cathy Klaus était visiblement moins bonne au combat lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre plusieurs fronts. Aussi sa baguette s'envola pour atterrir dans ma main, et elle se retrouva propulsée dans la neige. Les sorts fusaient de tous côtés, détruisant carreaux et pots de fleurs quand ils n'atteignaient pas leur cible. William lança un Confringo qui fit valser les mangemorts.

« - C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » cria Johnattan.

Il se saisit de la main de ma mère, qui était complètement dépassée par les évènements et courut. William en fit de même avec moi et ma grand-mère les suivit. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'était pas vers notre maison qu'on se dirigeait. Mais droit sur les mangemorts.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! hurlai-je.

- On va transplaner ! m'expliqua mon grand-oncle.

- Mais où ? Et Hermione, non ! Je ne peux pas la laisser ! »

Je voulus retourner en arrière, mais la grosse main de mon grand-oncle m'en empêcha en me tirant en avant. Heureusement, je pus apercevoir la fourrure blanche de Hermione qui se cachait derrière une poubelle. Ma grand-mère l'aperçut en même temps que moi, et se dirigea vers elle en courant pour l'attraper. Une fois qu'elle l'eut, Johnattan lança un « assurdiato » sur les mangemorts encore étendus au sol et indiqua l'adresse de transplanage :

« - Le Toit Rouge aux falaises »

On réapparut au sommet d'une falaise enneigée, au milieu du vent froid de l'hiver. Ma mère s'évanouit mais Johnattan la rattrapa aisément. Il se retourna alors et nous fit découvrir sa maison : Une grande maison aux murs blancs, située au sommet d'une falaise qui surplombait la mer. Le blanc du toit recouvert de neige contrastait avec le ciel sombre parsemé d'étoiles. C'était magnifique à voir. Cependant, je commençais sérieusement à avoir froid et ce n'étaient pas ma robe noire à fines bretelles et mes escarpins qui me réchauffaient. Aussi Johnattan nous fit entrer, nous indiqua plusieurs chambres situées à l'étage et nous proposa de nous reposer. Un repos bien mérité, après ce Noël agité...

* * *

_La suite tout de suite ! ;)_


	52. Le Toit Rouge aux Falaises

**Chapitre 52 : « Le Toit Rouge aux Falaises »**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai dans un grand lit à baldaquins. Je retirai doucement le couvre-lit en laine, puis la couverture en cachemire, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Hermione qui dormait paisiblement au bout du lit. J'écartai les rideaux bleu ciel et découvris alors une très belle chambre aux murs bleu ciel. Je descendis doucement du lit et continuai d'observer la chambre. Tous les meubles étaient blancs, le parquet était en bois. Je me dirigeai alors vers la fenêtre, et ouvris les rideaux, bleu ciel eux-aussi.

Une vue splendide s'offrait à moi. La mer s'étendait à perte de vue, reflétant le grand soleil qui brillait dans le ciel bleu. La mer était calme et ne recouvrait que quelques mètres de sable. J'avais l'impression d'être au bout du monde, d'être au bord de la Terre. J'avais l'impression que la mer pouvait m'emporter à tout moment et me précipiter dans le vide. Et pourtant, je me sentais en sécurité. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde serein et en paix, j'avais l'impression d'être au Paradis.

La chambre était lumineuse grâce au soleil qui passait à travers les carreaux. Les couleurs étaient parfaites : du blanc, du bleu ciel et un parquet en bois clair. En face du lit et donc sur ma gauche lorsque j'étais dos à la fenêtre se dressait un dressing aux portes coulissantes. Je l'ouvris et découvris sa grandeur. Juste à côté se trouvait l'entrée d'une petite salle de bain. Petite, mais comme il fallait : une baignoire, un lavabo, tout ça dans les mêmes tons que la chambre. « Moderne », pensais-je.

Tout cela était magnifique. Et ça contrastait vraiment avec le désastre de la veille. Etais-je en train de rêver ? Pour le savoir, il me suffisait de sortir de cette pièce…

Un grand escalier en bois menait au rez-de-chaussée. Mais ma curiosité me dit de ne pas descendre tout de suite et de visiter l'étage. Ce que je fis, évidemment. La première pièce qui suivait « ma » chambre était en fait un placard à balais. Si je me penchais au dessus de la rambarde de l'escalier, je pouvais voir une grande cuisine avec des meubles en bois et beaucoup de plantes vertes. La vaisselle se faisait évidemment toute seule et je pouvais sentir une délicieuse odeur d'un potage en train de mijoter. Je décidai de continuer mon exploration. Je continuai à marcher et pus découvrir encore deux autres chambres à ma droite. Puis le couloir m'emmena vers un petit salon avec une grande baie vitrée qui permettait à la pièce d'être baignée par le soleil. Je pris alors la sortie qu'il y avait à gauche et me retrouvai dans un nouveau couloir où se succédaient un nombre incalculable de chambres. Cette maison était gigantesque ! Il y avait évidemment de la magie derrière tout cela. Je continuai à tracer mon chemin jusqu'à atteindre une pièce au fond du couloir. Et pas des moindres. Il s'agissait d'une grande bibliothèque, avec de gros fauteuils qui semblaient moelleux et confortables. Les trois murs étaient recouverts du sol au plafond d'étagères remplies de livres, des plus anciens aux plus récents, des moldus aux sorciers. Le quatrième mur était en fait une baie vitrée qui menait à un balcon surplombant la mer. Cette maison était magnifique, et respirait le bonheur.

Il était temps de redescendre. Je me retrouvai alors dans la grande cuisine au dessus de laquelle je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt. La cuisine avait elle-aussi une baie vitrée qui menait au « jardin ». Je sortis malgré le froid pour l'observer. En fait, ce « jardin » était la falaise elle-même. Tout était enneigé, mais on pouvait distinguer un genre de terrasse en bois qui délimitait la partie du « jardin » où se trouvait le mobilier d'extérieur. Un vent glacial me rappela à l'ordre et m'incita à retourner à l'intérieur. Je vis alors que la cuisine menait à une salle à manger où le mobilier était lui-aussi en bois. « Naturel », pensais-je. Mais que c'était beau ! Cette maison était chaleureuse, je m'y sentais bien. J'entrai donc dans cette salle à manger et effleurait du bout des doigts la longue table en bois. Elle pouvait accueillir au moins trente personnes ! Sur ma gauche se trouvait une ouverture de porte. Et quatre têtes y étaient penchées et m'observaient. Maman, Johnattan, grand-mère et William.

« - Bonjour ! me dirent-ils en chœur.

- Bonjour. Johnattan, cette maison est magnifique !

- Ah ah, me répondit l'auror. Je vois que tu as déjà fait ta visite !

- Oui, et j'ai vu la bibliothèque aussi !

- C'est une élève studieuse, expliqua ma mère. Elle adore lire.

- Ah oui ? Et bien tu pourras y passer autant de temps que tu veux dedans si tu veux.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais… On va rester longtemps ici ? »

Le visage de ma mère devint soudain plus sombre, et elle baissa la tête, tripotant nerveusement sa tasse de café.

« - Maman ? demandai-je.

- Samantha… commença ma grand-mère. Nous nous sommes levés tôt ce matin pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la maison… Elle… Les mangemorts l'ont dévalisée. Il ne reste plus rien, ils ont tout saccagé… Ils ont brûlé la maison… »

J'entendis ma mère renifler. Les souvenirs de toute une vie venaient de partir en fumée… Tout ça à cause de sorciers malveillants et malintentionnés. Tout ça à cause de sorcier que seul la soif de pouvoir contrôle. Des sorciers détraqués, ayant perdu leur humanité. Des mages noirs. Des mangemorts.

Je m'agenouillais aux pieds de ma mère et posai ma main sur un de ses genoux. Puis Johnattan prit la parole :

« - C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé à ta mère de rester ici autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitera. Ce domaine est sur-protégé et bénéficie de tous les sortilèges et enchantements de protection que l'on puisse imaginer.

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Dans l'après-midi, je me rendis dans la bibliothèque pour écrire une lettre à Sonia :

_« Ma chère Sonia, _

_J'espère que tu as passé un bon réveillon de Noël, et que tes cadeaux t'ont plu. Camille n'a pas trop été envahissante ? Lucas devait être heureux de savoir qu'elle passait le réveillon avec vous ! Comment vont tes frères ? Et ton père ?_

_Sache pour ma part que nous sommes sous la protection de deux aurors. L'un deux se trouve être en fait mon grand-oncle, le frère de ma grand-mère. L'autre a la quarantaine et est adorable. Je crois qu'il a craqué pour ma mère, et que c'est réciproque ! Tous ensemble, nous avons vécu ce début de vacances comme une vraie famille, nous rassemblant autour de la cheminée ou faisant d'innombrables batailles de boules de neige… J'ai adoré ! _

_Cependant, le 24Décembre ne fut pas aussi joyeux. Pour tout te dire, on n'a pas pu finir notre repas, les mangemorts n'ont pas voulu nous faire cette grâce. Oui, tu as bien lu ! Mayers, Yaxley, Nott et, frotte toi les yeux avant de lire, Cathy Klaus nous ont rendu visite pour essayer de me kidnapper une nouvelle fois. Ben… Ils ont pas réussi, on s'en est bien sorti, Merlin Merci ! _

_Mais nous avons du fuir vers la maison d'un des deux aurors. Je ne peux te donner l'adresse, pour des raisons de sécurité, tu comprendras. La maison est splendide, j'aimerais pouvoir t'y inviter. Ce sera sûrement le cas aux prochaines vacances car on va rester ici un bon moment je pense. Si ce n'est pas pour toujours. En effet, notre maison moldue a été détruite par les mangemorts, il ne reste plus rien… _

_Ça me rend triste, et je ne te parle pas de l'état de ma mère mais j'ai l'impression de renaître. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai l'impression de former une véritable famille avec ma mère, ma grand-mère, son frère et l'autre auror. Ces deux derniers sont très gentils et très protecteurs, je me sens en sécurité. _

_Je te raconterai tout plus en détails à la rentrée ma belle. _

_Et je suis sincèrement désolée, le cadeau que tu m'as envoyé doit ressembler à un tas de cendres lui-aussi… Pourras-tu faire passer le mot aux autres s'il te plaît ? J'ai un couple à former ! _

_Je te souhaite une bonne année en avance, _

_Je t'aime, _

_Samantha. » _

Je relus plusieurs fois le parchemin avant d'engager un hibou grand duc de Johnattan pour livrer ce courrier.

Le lendemain matin, je sortis doucement de ma chambre et eus la surprise de découvrir une scène géniale dans le couloir : Johnattan et ma mère étaient l'un en face de l'autre, ils parlaient tout bas. Mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que le grand brun tenait la main droite de ma mère et tenait la joue de ma mère avec l'autre main. Un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je descendis alors l'escalier rapidement mais à pas de loup pour me rendre dans le salon. Je traversais donc la cuisine et la salle à manger en courant et rentrai en collision avec William une fois dans le salon.

« - Oups… Désolée William !

- Voila une sorcière bien réveillée que nous avons là !

- Grand-mère ! Si tu savais ce que je viens de voir ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en même temps que le sourire rieur qui se dessinait sur son visage. Je pris ça pour un feu vert et lui racontai la scène que je venais de voir. Et elle fut tout aussi excitée que moi.

Les jours passèrent et le réveillon du Nouvel An arriva. Pour l'occasion, c'était ma grand-mère et moi (qui nous tenions le plus à l'écart possible de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une cuisine d'habitude) qui avons préparé le repas. J'eus d'ailleurs une révélation pendant celui-ci :

« - Au fait Johnattan ! Pourquoi on appelle cette maison ''Le Toit Rouge'' ? »

Il fronça les sourcils l'air de se demander si j'étais débile naturellement ou si c'était une blague, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose :

« - Ah oui. Il neige. Viens avec moi ».

On quitta la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le petit salon. Cette pièce était toute petite, mais je l'aimais bien. Il y avait une petite fenêtre sur le mur droit, un petit canapé en cuir entouré de deux fauteuils identiques au centre, un grand buffet sur la droite. En fait, on aurait pu se croire dans le salon d'une maison moldue si les photos dans les cadres accrochées sur le mur du fond ne bougeaient pas. C'est là que Johnattan me conduit. Il m'indiqua une photo accrochée au milieu du mur : Sur la droite de la photo, on pouvait distinguer la mer. Au milieu, le sable qui séparait la mer d'une grande falaise grise recouverte d'herbe bien verte. Et sur cette falaise se trouvait une grande maison blanche, au toit rouge, qui contrastait avec le bleu du ciel ensoleillé.

« - C'est magnifique » murmurai-je.

Johnattan sourit et je continuai d'observer les autres photos. Il y avait plusieurs photos de mariage, un portrait de famille, une photo où souriaient plusieurs adolescents tout juste diplômés, une photo de ces mêmes ados qui jouaient au Quidditch, une autre où un homme et une femme faisaient semblant de se battre, etc… Et beaucoup de cadres vides.

« - Johnattan… Qui sont tous ces gens ?

- Il vaut mieux aller nous rasseoir. C'est long à expliquer ».

William, sa sœur et ma mère avaient écouté notre conversation et attendaient eux-aussi la suite avec impatience. Johnattan nous servit à tous une autre coupe de champagne avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il prit une grande inspiration.

* * *

_Voici une photo de la maison de Johnattan : **h*t*t*p*:*/*/*i1*.*trekearth*.*com*/*photos*/*48184*/*maison-rouge-perce*.*jpg*** (retirez les étioles, comme d'habitude)_

_Je poste le 52ème chapitre tout de suite !_


	53. La Famille Prewett

**Chapitre 53 : « La Famille Prewett »**

« - Cette maison est, depuis plus d'un siècle, la maison de la Famille Prewett. Tu le sais sûrement déjà mais La famille Prewett est une famille de sang pur liée à la famille Black par le mariage d'Ignatius Prewett et Lucretia Black ainsi qu'à la famille Weasley par le mariage de Molly Prewett et Arthur Weasley. Fabian Prewett et Gideon Prewett, des grands sorciers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ont été éliminés par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts durant la première guerre des sorciers. Ignatus Prewett est en fait le plus grand de mes trois frères, dont Fabian et Gideon. Et donc Molly est la seule sœur de la Famille. C'est pour cela qu'il y a autant de chambres dans cette Maison. Et donc moi, je suis le dernier de la fratrie. Ignatus étant lié aux Black, Molly étant mariée et Fabian et Gideon étant morts, c'est moi qui ai hérité de la maison, et qui veille sur notre domaine à présent. Avec Molly, nous sommes les derniers de la Famille, le reste ayant été décimé par Voldemort…

- Ouah… Mais, est-ce que vous êtes encore en contact avec votre sœur, Mme Weasley ?

- Oh oui ! Mais comme je suis extrêmement pris par mon métier d'auror, j'ai très peu de temps à leur accorder… Mais j'étais au mariage de Bill et Fleur ! ajouta-t-il, comme pour se justifier. La Chaumière aux Coquillages n'est d'ailleurs pas très loin d'ici, à environ cinq kilomètres. Tous ces gens que tu as vus sur les photos sont en fait des membres, éloignés ou pas, de la Famille Prewett.

- Ah d'accord… Et est-ce que vous faites parti de l'Ordre ?

- Bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'Ordre que j'ai été chargé de votre protection à toutes, dit-il en souriant.

- ''Grâce'' ? demandai-je malicieusement.

- Euh… Oui, je… Je suis vraiment très content de vous avoir toutes rencontrées ! »

Ma grand-mère et moi échangions un regard complice avant que je ne reprenne :

« - J'ai vu qu'il y avait pas mal de cadres vides…

- Oui… Cela est dû à la mort prématurée des membres de ma Famille et comme je manque de temps pour le reste, je n'ai pas pu les remplir…

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? lançai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Mais c'est une excellente idée ! » répondit l'auror en se levant et en affichant lui-aussi un grand sourire.

Il se rendit dans le petit salon où il sortit du buffet un gros appareil photos. Il plaça l'instrument en bout de table pendant qu'on se rassemblait tous à l'autre bout. Il se mit ensuite derrière nous et attendit que l'appareil se mette en route. Je vis ma mère s'immobiliser en affichant un sourire crispé, ce qui me fit sourire. C'est alors que je lui dis :

« - Tu sais Maman, cet appareil est magique et nous prend en mouvement, tu peux bouger ! »

Tout le monde explosa de rire et un grand flash illumina la pièce. Johnattan alla chercher l'appareil qui cracha la photo. On était tous en train de rire et de faire des signes pendant que ma mère souriait timidement en secouant la tête. On avait l'air heureux tous ensemble, comme une Famille. Johnattan sembla lui-aussi très ému en contemplant la photo qu'il se fit une joie d'aller mettre dans un des nombreux cadres vides.

Une fois de retour à table, le maître des lieux proposa de resservir un coup à boire. Il remplit mon verre de bièrraubeurre pendant que ma grand-mère et son frère se servaient du whisky pur feu. Johnattan regarda ma mère et lui demanda :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? »

Maman avait déjà goûté la bièrraubeurre. On s'attendait donc à ce qu'elle en redemande mais ce ne fut pas le cas :

« - Bah tiens ! Je vais goûter ce whisky au feu.

- Whisky pur feu, la corrigeai-je. Mais euh… Tu sais Maman, c'est plutôt fort comme truc et euh…

- Et alors ? Sers-moi en un verre, Johnattan »

L'auror s'exécuta et tout le monde regarda ma mère goûter le liquide. Non, non : elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'erreur qu'elle allait faire. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et, comme on s'y attendait, le lâcha lorsque le contenu entra en contact avec sa langue. Elle se mit à crier (enfin, elle n'avait plus de voix mais c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si l'alcool ne lui aurait pas brûlé la gorge) et à sautiller sur place. Nous étions tous aux éclats !

« - De l'eau ! De l'eau ! » réclamait ma mère.

Nous riions tous dans cette ambiance si joyeuse et chaleureuse. C'est alors que je pris conscience que, dans ma Famille, ce n'était plus quelque chose dont j'avais l'habitude. Et ressentir cette joie et ce soulagement au fond de moi-même me permit de me rendre compte que ça m'avait manqué. Plus que je ne l'imaginais. Et retrouver cette sensation et cet environnement me fit le plus grand bien. Que ferais-je sans eux ? Sans ma mère, sans ma grand-mère… Je n'y arriverais pas. Et je ne voyais même pas ma vie sans William et Johnattan. Ce n'était peut-être pas encore officiel, mais il se passait quelque chose entre lui et ma mère, c'était certain. Mais peut-être avaient-ils peur que ça soit trop brusque, trop rapide… Peut-être ma mère n'osait-elle pas totalement se livrer à un autre homme. Elle aimait encore mon père, c'était normal. Mais Johnattan était là maintenant, et elle l'aimait, j'en étais sûre. Mais elle voulait se persuader qu'elle était fidèle à son mari, Jacques. Mais aimer quelqu'un d'autre ne signifiait pas le trahir. Elle ne trahirait pas mon père tant qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas. Et comment pourrait-elle ? Il était le premier. C'est celui qui marque le plus, c'est celui qu'elle aura le plus aimé. Et elle avait le droit d'aimer un autre à présent.

Un coup d'horloge me sortit brusquement de mes pensées. Ma grand-mère s'exclama, en trépignant sur place :

« - Ce sont les douze coups ! Les douze coups ! »

Alors elle... Elle était tellement joyeuse, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé… Elle ne restait pas sur le passé et avait décidé de vivre sa vie pleinement et d'en profiter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Parce qu'elle était forte, déterminée et courageuse.

Deuxième coup.

« - On se rassemble tous ensemble ? »

Parce qu'elle savait qu'on avait qu'une seule vie, et qu'elle était précieuse. Comme la Famille.

Troisième coup.

« - Faisons le décompte ! »

Quatrième coup. On échangea des regards. Cinquième coup. On sourit. Sixième coup.

Septième coup.

« - Cinq ! »

Huitième coup.

« - Quatre ! »

Neuvième coup.

« - Trois ! »

Dixième coup.

« - Deux ! »

Onzième coup...

« - Un... »

Puis, au douzième coup, on hurla, tous ensemble et de toutes nos tripes :

« - Bonne Année 2021 ! »

* * *

_Et voilaaaaa ! :D Bon je ne pense pas que ça vous ai dérangé que je publie trois chapitres d'un coup hein ;) Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ils forment un ensemble. _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews (des trois derniers chapitres) : **

**alwyn13 :** C'était un vrai carnage, tu as raison ^^ Oui, tu l'attendais cette discussion entre Gaëtane et sa petite-fille ! Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, elle était moins longue. Je l'ai étoffée suite aux conseils que tu m'as donnés ;)  
J'ai essayé de vous décrire la maison au maximum, pour que vous puissiez l'imaginer comme moi je me l'imaginais (:  
Seraient-ils tous en train de re-composer une famille ? ;) Merci à toi ! Gros bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** Il va falloir attendre un petit peu pour la réaction de Ian ;p J'aime bien vous faire poirauter, vous attendez trop de savoir comment il va réagir lol.  
Moi aussi elle me fait rêver cette maison... Imaginaire x) Oui voila, elle a "subi" un sort d'extension ;) Et oui, il semblerait qu'ils aient tous besoin de former une famille, et qu'ils essaient, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte (:  
Tout le monde adore les Prewett lol. Je les imagine vraiment comme la Famille de Sang-Pur mais qui ne s'arrête pas aux préjugés, et qui les combat même. D'où les métiers d'aurors, et le fait qu'ils aient tous été membres de l'Ordre. C'est vrai que Daniella est un personnage très secondaire... C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je m'occupe d'elle de temps en temps. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, gros bisous !

* * *

_Heeeeeey ! On a dépassé les 100reviews ! Merci à tous ! :D_


	54. En finir avec la solitude pour

**Chapitre 54 : « En finir avec la solitude pour recommencer, ensemble »**

Les derniers jours de vacances et donc les premiers jours de cette nouvelle année passèrent très rapidement. J'étais contente de retourner à Poudlard bien sûr, mais j'avais passé de si bonnes vacances ! Même si j'avais consacré les derniers jours à réviser, je m'étais vraiment amusée au Toit Rouge. Entre les discussions, les fous rires, les repas passés tous ensemble, les batailles de boules de neige, les tours de magie, les parties de Bataille explosive et les après-midi lecture, je n'avais que pu trouver l'apaisement. Et se sentir apaisée, ça fait tellement du bien…

Johnattan avait décidé de nous accompagner à la Gare King's Cross soi-disant (c'est ce que nous avions ajouté avec William et ma grand-mère) pour assurer son rôle de garde du corps. Mais oui. Le truc qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que je l'avais surpris avec ma mère, le lendemain du Nouvel An. C'était un matin pourtant comme les autres…

_Le 1__er__ Janvier 2021, Daniella se réveilla, la tête encore un peu tournante de la soirée de la veille. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient tous veillé tard et avaient fêté la Nouvelle Année dans la bonne humeur. Elle se redressa doucement et saisit délicatement sa robe de chambre en soie blanche posée en bout de lit. Puis elle sortit de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre en même temps que ses gros chaussons roses. Elle les adorait. Ils étaient jolis et bien chauds. C'était sa fille, Samantha qui les lui avait offerts à son anniversaire. En se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre, elle passa à côté d'une petite commode sur laquelle elle avait posé quelques effets personnels. Des bribes de sa vie avant que sa maison ne soit brûlée. A Noël, des sorciers de mauvais augure avaient pu pénétrer les protections magiques qui devaient assurer la sécurité de sa Famille. Ils en voulaient à sa fille. Parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais une sorcière pas comme les autres : elle avait un don. Daniella n'était peut-être qu'une moldue, mais elle était bien plus renseignée que ce qu'on croyait sur la magie. Elle avait lu les livres scolaires de son mari d'une part, sa fille lui montrait et lui expliquait quelques choses de temps en temps d'autre part, et Gaëtane, sa belle-mère lui avait tout expliqué au sujet de l'Histoire de la magie et du monde sorcier. C'est aussi elle qui a du lui expliquer le don de sa fille, et les risques que ça engendrait. Si ces sombres sorciers mettaient la main sur sa fille, ils n'hésiteraient plus à la tuer. Ils la tueraient pour ressusciter leur maître. Et là ce serait la guerre. Tout le monde serait en danger, sa Famille en premier lieu. Et pour sauver sa famille, Daniella était prête à tout. Samantha était toute sa vie. Et pour la protéger, Daniella était prête à sacrifier sa vie. Il y a quelques mois, Samantha s'était une nouvelle fois faite enlever. Daniella avait de moins en moins confiance en Poudlard mais Mc Gonagall, la directrice de l'établissement, avait fait la demande d'une garde rapprochée. Au début, cette idée ne lui avait pas trop plu. Être sans cesse surveillée, collée par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas… C'était gênant pour elle. Surtout qu'elle se doutait qu'il s'agirait d'hommes. Mais elle changea vite d'avis. En effet, le premier des deux était un grand bonhomme aux cheveux roux et au visage rond du nom de William. Il s'avérait en fait être le frère de sa belle-mère, et ça l'avait rassurée. Et le deuxième homme… Il avait à peu près le même âge qu'elle. C'était un homme grand, charismatique. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui interpellait Daniella… Une sorte de petite étincelle. Celle de la bienveillance. La bienveillance d'un homme à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeaux, la bienveillance d'un homme qui avait décidé de vivre pour les autres. Et avant même de lui avoir parlé, Daniella lui en fut reconnaissante. Cet homme, Johnattan Prewett, était venu là pour l'aider à protéger sa Famille. Alors elle décida de lui faire confiance. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Car elle découvrit un homme charmant, intelligent et modeste, qui avait su lui rendre le sourire. Un homme qui la regardait avec respect et gentillesse. Un homme auquel elle s'attacha très vite. Daniella ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ce sorcier. Il était l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas eu, l'homme qu'elle avait perdu. Il était son sauveur. Au sens figuré, mais aussi au sens propre. Et Johnattan a eu l'occasion de le prouver à Noël, lorsqu'il s'était battu avec hargne pour lui sauver la vie, à elle et à sa fille. Et ça lui suffisait. Car elle en avait besoin. Et elle était convaincue que c'était aussi le cas de Johnattan. Il l'avait protégée, il l'avait accueillie dans sa maison… C'était un homme courageux. Alors ce matin-là, Daniella saisit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre avec détermination et assurance. Jusqu'au moment où elle l'ouvrit. A ce moment, elle se sentit comme une gamine de 15ans._

_Le 1__er__ Janvier 2021, Johnattan Prewett se réveilla, de très bonne humeur. Il était frais pimpant, alors qu'il avait fêté le Nouvel An la veille. Cela était dû à la fête elle-même. A l'ambiance. Au cours de cette soirée, mais au cours depuis quelques mois déjà. Un après-midi, il avait reçu une drôle de lettre dans son bureau, au Ministère de la Magie. En retournant l'enveloppe, il découvrit que le sceau était celui de Poudlard, l'école de la Magie dans laquelle il avait fait ses études. Il avait ouvert l'enveloppe avec un mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension à la fois, puis avait découvert qu'elle était signée de la Directrice de l'École, Minerva Mc Gonagall. Il se souvenait très bien de cette femme. C'était une vieille sorcière digne et sévère et à l'allure stricte. Air et allure qu'elle se tenait de préserver avec son chignon toujours droit et ses robes qui lui donnaient de la prestance. Johnattan aimait beaucoup cette femme. Car elle avait un grand cœur. Lors de sa scolarité, Johnattan avait pu découvrir que derrière le caractère autoritaire de cette vieille sorcière, se cachait une femme compréhensive et attentionnée. En effet, il avait pu compter sur son soutien et son écoute quand les membres de sa Famille se faisaient tuer les uns après les autres… Dans sa lettre, Minerva l'implorait presque de se charger de la protection de la Famille Baron. Baron… Il connaissait ce nom. Jacques Baron était un garçon du même âge que lui avec qui il avait fait sa scolarité. Rien de plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise le dossier joint à la lettre de son ancien professeur. Il en fut déboussolé. Il fallait qu'il aide cette famille, qu'il les protège. C'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce métier. Johnattan était Auror, il risquait sa vie chaque jour pour sauver celle des autres. Il avait déjà été affecté à la surveillance de sorciers, et il prenait toujours ça à cœur. Trop à cœur. Une fois, il avait été chargé de protéger un jeune garçon qui le faisait penser à lui-même, adolescent. Mais il avait échoué. Le garçon s'était fait tuer dans une explosion en 1981. La mort du jeune garçon l'avait profondément affecté. Et depuis, il n'avait plus assuré de protection et surveillance rapprochées. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. Il avait décidé de protéger cette famille, coûte que coûte. Et cette détermination grandit encore plus lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de la mère de Famille, Daniella Baron. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit sa porte ce soir-là, il lut en elle un besoin de reconnaissance. Il lut la détresse dans ses yeux marrons. Il comprit que cette femme avait souffert et qu'elle était blessée. Il comprit que comme à lui, la vie ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Et en plus de sa beauté, ce fut le caractère de femme écorchée vive qui plu à l'auror. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que cette femme comptait déjà pour lui. Et il allait tout faire pour le lui montrer, et peut-être faire en sorte que ça devienne réciproque… Aussi saisit-il son peignoir bleu avec détermination pour sortir de sa chambre, avec un esprit de vainqueur. Esprit qu'il perdit rapidement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. A ce moment, il n'était plus l'homme-guerrier, il se sentait plus comme un ado de 15ans._

_Les deux adultes de faisaient face n'osant pas bouger. Tous deux s'observaient en silence, on aurait pu croire que l'un cherchait à lire dans l'autre. On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'admiraient, qu'ils se découvraient. C'était un peu le cas. Johnattan regarda Daniella. Les cernes sous ses yeux ronds ne lui retiraient pas sa beauté. Plus il fixait ses yeux, plus il se sentait attiré. Alors il descendit son regard sur les joues de la femme. Sa peau… Elle semblait si douce ! Mauvaise idée s'il continuait de regarder ses joues, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de les caresser. Alors il descendit encore son regard. Sur les lèvres de Daniella. C'était une idée encore plus mauvaise. Il les aimait tellement. Il aimait les voir bouger autant que les voir découvrir un sourire. Et en ce moment, il voulait les sceller aux siennes. Alors il regarda une nouvelle fois Daniella dans les yeux._

_Daniella se stoppa net. Johnattan était là, en face d'elle. Tenant sa robe de chambre fermée d'une main et la poignée de la porte de chambre de l'autre, elle resta immobile et observa le sorcier. Même en peignoir, elle lui trouvait du charme. Même quand ses cheveux étaient en bataille elle voulait les caresser. Mais comment oserait-elle ? Elle en brûlait d'envie au fond d'elle mais elle était aussi pragmatique. Elle aimait cet homme, c'était certain. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Rien le lui garantissait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas lui aussi et ça lui faisait peur… Mais elle voulait se redonner une seconde chance. Et puis… Samantha avait l'air de l'apprécier, ça pourrait fonctionner. Ils pourraient former une Famille, tous ensemble et trouver le bonheur… Si seulement elle pouvait avoir la preuve que c'était possible… Et cette preuve, elle ne la trouva nulle part ailleurs que dans le regard de l'homme. Elle se noya dans le vert de ses yeux et se sentit rassurée._

_Doucement, chacun des deux adultes se détendirent. Puis ils s'avancèrent ensemble l'un vers l'autre, comme s'ils avaient été programmés pour ça. Leurs mains se serrèrent, leur corps se collèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ils en avaient tellement rêvé tous les deux. Et là, ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Seulement tous les deux, dans ce couloir, entre ces deux chambres. Alors ils s'abandonnèrent à leur amour. Sans détacher ses lèvres de celles de Daniella, Johnattan tourna autour d'elle afin de l'entraîner dans sa chambre, à gauche du couloir. Daniella se laissa faire, elle lui fit confiance. La porte de la chambre de l'auror se ferma afin de préserver l'intimité de l'amour que ces deux personnes allaient exprimer._

_Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas vu que dans le salon qui précédait ce couloir, se trouvait Samantha, qui avait tout vu._

_Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce matin-là. Je souris à ma mère et, j'en étais maintenant sûre, à mon futur beau-père avant de dire au revoir à ma grand-mère et son frère et de rejoindre mes amis dans le Poudlard Express.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Oh, c'est vrai ? (: Merci beaucoup ! :D

**Melle Lolita :** Contente que toi et alwyn vous ayez autant aimé ! Oui, il leur fallait, à eux comme à nous, une petite pause tu as raison. Ah oui tu trouves ? ^^ Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt, j'espère... Bisous !


	55. Sourires retrouvés

_Coucou ! Désolée pour le temps affreusement long qui a séparé la publication du Chapitre 54 et celle de celui-ci. Mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire... /:  
Désolée aussi pour le fait que ce chapitre est assez court, mais je ne veux pas vous en poster deux de suite étant donné que le 56 fait partie de mes préférés, et je veux vous faire l'honneur d'un petit speach spécial avant de le publier lol. Mais normalement ce devrait être pour lundi ! Comme ça vous pourrez le lire en mangeant vos lapins en chocolat ;)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le Chapitre 55, "Sourires retrouvés" !  
Merci à tous les lecteurs, et merci à ceux qui pensent à me laisser leur avis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 55 : « Sourires retrouvés »**

Malgré les couloirs sur-remplis, les bousculades dans l'allée du train, les cris des élèves, les portes qui claquaient et les roues des valises qui m'écrasaient les pieds, je me sentais bien. J'avais le cœur léger, la tête saine et l'esprit et le corps apaisés. Parce que, même si ma maison avait brûlée, même si tous les souvenirs d'avant étaient partis en fumée, même si jour après jour je courais un grave danger, j'avais retrouvé la chose la plus précieuse au monde : une Famille. Rien n'était officiel, tout semblait irréel et pourtant… Et pourtant aujourd'hui, je pouvais de nouveau compter sur un homme à la maison, je pourrais de nouveau voir ma mère sourire, je pourrais de nouveau voir ma grand-mère s'amuser et, ensemble, nous pourrions enfin retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

Je pus me glisser (enfin, m'insérer difficilement serait plus exact) entre quelques Premières Années qui se penchaient bien trop aux fenêtres. Après avoir baladé mes yeux sur le quai, je pus repérer un grand homme assez imposant au visage rougi et aux cheveux roux. William. A ses côtés, une vieille femme qui ne paraissait pas si vieille que ça, un grand sourire aux lèvres sur lesquelles brillait un rouge à lèvres pétant. Ma grand-mère. A sa droite, une femme brune, au visage… Apaisé. Aux rides… Moins marquées. A l'air… Serein. Ma mère. Elle me vit et m'offrit un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait ! C'était une des choses que je préférais. Et j'aimais encore plus la voir près de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, tout près, comme pour la protéger. Johnattan me repéra lui-aussi et agita son bras, en même temps que toute la troupe, pour me dire au revoir. Je leur rendis, un sourire heureux qui étirait mon visage.

Et pendant que le train démarrait, j'agitai mon bras.

Les regardant tous, sans les perdre de vue.

Puis la locomotive siffla, et se mit en marche. Le train avança, de plus en plus vite.

Alors j'agitai mon bras encore plus rapidement.

Le train s'éloignait. Il m'emmenait loin d'eux.

Mais je n'étais pas triste. D'une part parce que ce train me conduisait vers Poudlard et d'autre part, parce que je les reverrai tous très vite.

Pour l'heure, il était temps que je parte à la recherche de mes amis.

La foule dans l'allée se dissipa un peu, chacun rejoignant un compartiment. Les portes s'ouvraient, se refermaient, les gens criaient, dormaient. Moi, j'avançai. Lentement. Tranquille. Apaisée. Heureuse. Et je le fus encore plus lorsque, au loin, je pus voir ma Meilleure Amie sortir d'un compartiment.

« - Sonia ! »

Ma voix avait porté, et ma Meilleure Amie la reconnut. Elle se retourna et, même de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir ses yeux s'illuminer et un sourire s'étirer sur son visage. Elle referma rapidement la porte du compartiment, et courut vers moi. Alors j'en fis de même. Et au bout de quelques foulées, on se retrouva dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'avait tellement manqué.

« - Sonia…

- Samantha…

- Tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Et toi donc ! Tu vas bien ?

- Si tu savais… » lui répondit-je avec un léger sourire.

Elle m'entraîna alors vers le compartiment qu'elle avait réservé avec Tom, Camille, Arielle, Patrick et Valérie, qui m'accueillirent très chaleureusement. Tout le monde s'enlaça et s'embrassa, sourires lumineux aux visages. Chacun reprit alors ensuite place sur les sièges.

« - Alors, vous avez passez de bonnes vacances ? » demandai-je naturellement.

Mes amis semblèrent décontenancés de ma question, et de mon humeur. Puis, Tom dit :

« - Euh… Oui, ça s'est bien passé. Mais toi, Samantha, ça a été ? »

Son ton était inquiet. Sonia leur avait évidemment et rapidement expliqué, je le lui avais demandé.

« - Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai passé des vacances formidables »

Patrick fronça les sourcils et,se gratta le haut du crâne en se redressant. Il regarda une à une toutes les personnes présentes dans le compartiment avant de demander, complètement perdu :

« - Je comprends pas… Tu t'es faites attaquée par des mangemorts, ta maison a été brûlée et… Tu dis que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Paradoxal » ajouta Camille.

Leurs airs me firent sourire. Mais devant tous ces visages qui me fixaient, je me dus de leur donner des explications.

« - Depuis la dernière fois… »

''La dernière fois'' signifiait ''le dernier enlèvement''. C'était une sorte de code. Moins douloureux que la réalité.

« - Ma famille est placée sous protection de deux aurors. Il se trouve que l'un d'eux est le frère de ma grand-mère, soit mon grand-oncle. C'est un homme très gentil, plutôt flippant quand on le voit débarquer devant nous pour la première fois, mais adorable. Il est toujours de bonne humeur et nous fait tout le temps rire. L'autre… »

Et c'est ainsi que je me mis à raconter mes vacances. La connaissance avec les deux aurors, la fameuse attaque à Noël, la découverte du Toit Rouge. Autant dire que tout cela prit beaucoup de temps car, quand je me mettais à raconter quelque chose, je précisais bien chaque détails. Malgré ça, tous mes amis m'écoutèrent d'une oreille attentive, et je leur en fus reconnaissante.

La vieille sorcière passa dans l'allée avec son chariot, et fut bien contente de recevoir nos commandes, comme à chaque fois. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, on dégusta nos friandises en se racontant nos vacances. Chacun parla de ses cadeaux, de ses révisions, de ses projets post-ASPIC, etc…

Puis il fallut enfiler nos robes de sorciers. Le Poudlard Express approchait de Pré-au-Lard.

Une fois qu'il y fut arrivé, tout le monde sortit du train. Pour certains cela signifiait le retour aux sources, pour d'autres celui aux choses sérieuses et pour d'autres comme moi, le début d'une nouvelle ère.

Alors Sonia, Tom, Camille, Arielle, Patrick, Valérie et moi-même nous dirigeâmes vers les diligences. Les trois Poufsouffles montèrent dans une calèche différente de la nôtre, nous laissant entre Gryffondor. Les garçons nous laissèrent passer.

« - Mais que de galanterie dites-moi ! lançai-je.

- Je suis entraîné, avec elle ! » me répondit Tom en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sonia.

Je riais pendant que ma Meilleure Amie secoua la tête. On s'installa et au moment où le sombral avança la calèche, les conversations commencèrent. Tom parla Quidditch avec Patrick, qui aurait préféré parler botanique. Alors je me rapprochai de Sonia pour parler à voix basse :

« - Alors, avec Tom ?

- On s'est écrit pendant toutes les vacances. On n'a pas pu se voir pendant mais on compte bien rattrapé le temps perdu ici. Je me sens bien avec lui, je l'aime. Et puis… Il me l'a dit !

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Je suis contente pour toi, Sonia. Et puis, Tom a changé. Il est devenu un mec bien, pas le mec pas sérieux et débile qu'on a rencontré lors de notre Première Année.

- Tous ces évènements l'ont fait grandir.

- Oui. Et puis il faut avouer que la Nature, avec le temps, a bien fait les choses… dis-je malicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » me demanda ma Meilleure Amie, sans comprendre.

Je la regardais avec un air malicieux et lui offris un grand sourire avant de lui dire :

« - Il est devenu pas mal ! »

C'était bien vrai. Tom s'était vraiment bien arrangé physiquement. Non pas qu'il était laid avant, loin de là. Mais son visage d'enfant blagueur avait laissé place à un visage plus mature, à un visage d'homme. Sa peau mâte s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux noir ébène. Il avait une musculature plutôt développée et était assez grand. Dans ses yeux marron brillait une étincelle de vainqueur. Celle d'un garçon qui a souffert, mais qui a su rebondir et se servir de ses épreuves pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il était tellement différent d'elle mais tellement proche d'elle à la fois. Tout les séparait, et pourtant tout les avait réunis. Sonia attendait beaucoup de Tom, qui lui en donnait beaucoup. Il était là pour elle, il était patient et à l'écoute. Il l'aimait.

Et savoir que ma Meilleure Amie aimait un garçon de bien qui l'aimait en retour me rassurait. Elle le méritait.

Soudain, alors que le Château se distinguait de mieux en mieux dans cette nuit d'hiver étoilée, Sonia me sortit de mes pensées en me demandant :

« - Et toi, avec Ian ? »

Il est vrai qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais complètement oublié le Serdaigle. Qu'allait-il se passer entre nous à présent ? Comment se feraient nos retrouvailles ? M'en voulait-il encore ? Avait-il trouvé mon cadeau ? Pensait-il à moi ?

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que, pendant que je grimpai les marches du Château en assaillant mon esprit de questions, Ian m'attendait. Assis à sa table dans la Grande Salle, il attendait mon arrivée avec impatience. Je lui avais manqué.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **  
_[* Je ne sais jamais si je dois ou non mettre un "s" à "réponse"..? *]_

**alwyn13 :** Une nouvelle année ? Non, non, c'est la suite de la dernière lol. Sam et ses amis reviennent de leurs vacances de Noël ;) Bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** Ah, carrément ? (: Trop bien alors ! :D Oui, il fallait que je pense aux autres personnages aussi, tout de même. (:


	56. A nos amours

Speach spécial : 

_* Ta da da daaaaaaa ! Voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! Et les nominés sont... *_

_Hum, hum._

Donc, je vous disais : Voici le _Speach Spécial_ dont je vous avais parlé !  
Voici le Chapitre 56. Je crois l'avoir dit aussi, mais il s'agit d'un de mes chapitres préférés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plait à moi. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous expliquer avant de vous laisser le lire (après tout, vous n'êtes même pas obligés de lire ce speach xD) :  
**- Le titre tout d'abord :** Mon image de profil vous a peut-être mis la puce à l'oreille ; je suis **FAN **de Damien Saez. Vous connaissez ? Vous aimez ? MP ! :D Oui, et donc le titre de ce chapitre est en fait le titre d'une de ses nombreuses et magnifiques chansons. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter, elle est sublime. Voici le lien, n'oubliez pas de retirer toutes les étoiles : **_*h*t*t*p*:*/*/*www.*youtube.*com*/*watch?v=HQwGPIvVwjg*_**  
**- La citation :** En fait, je venais de finir de lire "_Parce que je t'aime_" de Guillaume Musso (de même, je vous conseille vivement de lire ses livres, ce sont de véritables petites merveilles qui vous transportent !) et j'y ai trouvé cette citation. Elle est en réalité tirée d'un film : "_Indecent Proposal_" (je ne peux pas vous conseiller de le regarder, je ne l'ai moi-même pas vu xD)

Voilà, il me semble vous avoir expliqué ce qui je voulais. Une dernière chose : sachez que le style d'écriture est totalement différent dans ce chapitre. J'avais besoin de coupures comme ça. Il est assez court, mais important, pour vous comme pour les personnages lol ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le Chapitre 56, "A nos amours" !

* * *

**Chapitre 56 : « A nos amours »**

_« S'il y a une chose à laquelle tu tiens par-dessus tout, n'essaie pas de la retenir.  
Si elle te revient, elle sera à toi pour toujours.  
Si elle ne te revient pas, c'est que dès le départ elle n'était pas à toi »_

Elle arrive dans la Grande Salle, et s'installe en compagnie de ses amis. Tout au long du repas, elle boit les paroles de la Directrice et rit aux blagues des élèves qui l'entourent. Dans la joie, et la bonne humeur. Sans se douter qu'à la table de derrière, un garçon la regarde, crispé.

Il était déjà là quand elle est arrivée. Sans un regard pour lui, elle s'est assise, a mangé et rigolé. Lui n'a pratiquement rien avalé. Il n'a pas non plus écouté ce que racontait (ou répétait, ça dépendait du point de vue) la Directrice. Pourtant c'est un élève attentif. Mais ce soir, son esprit est occupé par autre chose. L'amour. Mais là, c'est surtout la peur qui l'envahit.

Il réussit à se faufiler hors de la Grande Salle avant les autres élèves. Stressé, il monte les cinq étages en quatrième vitesse.

«- Demain ».

Une fois que la Directrice en ait donné l'autorisation, elle sort de la Grande Salle, toujours accompagnée de ses amis, dont elle profite au maximum. Elle doit s'en séparer lorsqu'elle se retrouve devant le tableau du peintre et, à ce moment, elle se dit qu'elle regrette les confessions nocturnes qu'elle avait avec sa Meilleure Amie, lorsqu'elle n'était pas Préfète-en-Chef.

« - Demain ».

Il est dans son lit, dans un état d'esprit plutôt inquiétant. Puis il entend le bruit d'ouverture du passage.

Elle était sereine jusqu'à ce que le passage ne s'ouvre.

Elle rentre dans les appartements. Lui sort de sa chambre.

Ils se font face.

Et pendant un instant, nul ne saurait dire s'il fallait le compter en secondes ou en minutes, ils se regardent.

Profondément, silencieusement.

Chaque porte se referme. Leurs esprits s'éveillent alors, et leurs cœurs se ferment. Leurs corps, eux, restent immobiles.

Ils continuent de se regarder.

Il a envie de lui dire qu'elle lui a manqué, qu'il l'aime mais il ne parvient qu'à marmonner une espèce de « Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? ».

Cette question la déçoit. Mais elle ne l'étonne pas. Elle s'y attendait et ça se confirme, il lui en veut encore. Alors elle lui répond un vague « Si on veut… ».

Ça veut dire non, il en est persuadé. Il veut la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui pour lui faire sentir à quel point son absence remplissait le vide dans son cœur. Il veut la rassurer pour se rassurer lui-même. Mais ses jambes refusent de bouger. Respire-t-il ? C'est imperceptible.

Elle remarque qu'il hésite à faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle voudrait tellement lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser et peut-être même le supplier de lui pardonner. Mais comment réagirait-il ? Rien ne lui garantit que c'est réciproque.

Enfin, pour l'instant.

Elle est tellement proche de lui, et pourtant il se sent si loin d'elle. Même si elle le voit, elle a l'impression qu'il va partir loin.

Ils s'aiment mais ne parviennent plus à se le dire, à se le montrer.

Et quand on ne peut plus exprimer ses sentiments, pouvons-nous encore parler d'Amour ?

Ce sont les derniers, à cet instant, à pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Leurs pensées s'emmêlent, leurs cœurs se font de plus en plus lourds.

Leurs nerfs vont lâcher, ils sont au bord de l'explosion. Chacun sait que ce n'est pas bon signe. Mais ils ont l'impression d'en avoir besoin. Et ça leur fait peur.

Alors il fait le premier pas, il s'avance prudemment vers elle.

Elle ne bouge pas.

Il s'arrête à quelques pas d'elle, et la regarde. Il plante son regard dans le sien puis inspire profondément avant de lui dire :

« - Tu m'as tellement manquée, Samantha. Je suis sincèrement désolé de m'être autant éloigné de toi, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ça t'avait fait souffrir… Je te pardonne ».

Il a planté son regard dans le sien, et elle s'y noie. Elle a l'impression d'être dans les profondeurs d'un océan. De couler, lentement. Mais des mots la ramènent à la surface, et lui rendent l'oxygène qu'ils lui avaient pris en restant enfermés au fond d'un cœur :

« - Tu m'as tellement manquée, Samantha. Je suis sincèrement désolé de m'être autant éloigné de toi, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ça t'avait fait souffrir… Je te pardonne ».

Il attend une réaction qui ne vient pas. A peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il a l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'il attend une réponse.

Ces mots la touchent. Elle n'attendait que ça. Et pourtant…

« - J'en peux plus, Ian… » lâche-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il ne comprend pas. Il a peur. A-t-elle réellement dit ça ? A-t-il bien entendu ? Non, ce n'était qu'un souffle, irréel.

Invraisemblable. Impossible.

Elle remarque l'incompréhension qui tend son visage. Elle a envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aime plus que tout mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne fait que répéter :

« - J'en peux plus… »

A ce moment, il a envie d'entrer dans son esprit, pour percer ce mystère. Mais il ne le fera pas. Il a fait des erreurs, lui aussi. Et il ne peut pas se permettre d'en commettre une de plus. Il l'a trop fait souffrir. Il a trop peur de la perdre.

Elle regrette aussitôt ses paroles. Elle aimerait qu'à ce moment, il lise dans son esprit, pour découvrir la vraie nature de ses sentiments et de ses pensées. Pour qu'il comprenne son état d'esprit. Elle essaie de le lui faire comprendre en le regardant d'un air désolé.

Il l'observe. Elle ne semble plus aussi heureuse qu'au cours du dîner. Il a du mal à affronter le regard désolé qu'elle lui fait, alors il l'observe en silence. Ses yeux en amandes, si tendres… Son nez, si fin… Sa peau, si lisse… Ses cheveux, si soyeux… Et ses lèvres... Entrouvertes, elles laissent passer de légères expirations. Il ne souhaite qu'une chose en ce moment même : les embrasser.

Il l'observe. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle va pour faire un pas vers lui, prendre son visage entre ses mains et caresser ses cheveux, lui montrer qu'elle l'aime. Mais elle se ravise. Elle manque de courage, ça l'énerve.

Et il le remarque. Son corps a bougé, il en est certain. C'était imperceptible, mais elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas vers lui, il le sentait. Mais elle hésitait.

Elle manque de confiance en elle, ça la déstabilise encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Et il la comprend. Alors il s'avance vers elle.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle en fait de même.

Et naturellement, leurs corps se collent, leurs yeux se ferment, leurs mains se serrent. Puis leurs lèvres se scellent. Leurs souffles se mêlent. Et leurs langues se cherchent.

Ils s'embrassent.

Les premières secondes furent timides. Ces secondes où ils hésitent : Va-t-il encore la perdre ? Est-il capable de la garder près d'elle ? Peut-elle lui faire de nouveau confiance ? L'aime-t-il comme elle l'aime ? Puis chacun chercha la réponse dans l'autre, plus loin, plus profondément. Le baiser devient fougue, passionné.

Ils s'embrassent comme s'ils se retrouvaient, au bout de plusieurs années de séparation.

Ils le ressentent et en même temps, se rendent compte à quel point ils comptent l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se rendent compte à quel point l'Amour est fort, et si fragile à la fois.

Qu'il faut toute une vie pour le construire, et une seule erreur pour le détruire.

Et ils se disent qu'ils ont de la chance. La chance de s'être trouvés et de s'aimer.

Et sans un mot, qu'avec des pensées, ils se promettent de ne plus jamais se séparer.

D'affronter ensemble les épreuves qui les attendent.

Et Dieu seul sait le nombre auquel ils devront faire face…

* * *

_Alors alors ! :D Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Ouf, contente que ça ne t'ai pas déçue. Et donc contente que tu aies aimé ! Oui, enfin ! ^^

**Melle Lolita :** Oh la chance ! Tu vois Marx en philo ! Tu sais que c'est un génie cet homme ? (: La Lutte des Classes et tout ! C'est incontournable en socio ! *reprend son souffle* lol. Oh... Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies autant aimé ce chapitre. La suite bientôt, GROS bisous et merciiiii !


	57. Un Monde Juste

_J'veux pas vous poster mes chapitres car plus j'en poste, plus on se rapproche de la fin... Moouuiiiiiiin !_

* * *

**Chapitre 57 : « Un Monde Juste »**

Les jours passaient, la relation entre Ian et moi s'arrangeait, nous étions épanouis, nous étions amoureux. Mais on évoluait dans l'École sous une tension de plus en plus palpable, de plus en plus tendue. L'avant-dernier match de Quidditch de l'année approchait à grand pas. Ce match opposerait les Gryffondor aux Serpentard. Et donc plus les jours passaient, plus la haine commune qui « liait » ces Maisons s'intensifiaient.

« - Pourquoi tant de haine ? marmonnait Tom d'un air faussement triste.

- On va les écraser ! » répétait Sonia.

Dans les gradins, la tension était à son comble. Et Thelma Bones, qui avait pris la place de commentatrice d'Alice, prit une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer les noms des joueurs serpents. Leurs supporters (seulement argent et verts) hurlaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour acclamer leur équipe, mais ce n'était rien comparé au triomphe qu'on nous fit à l'appel de nos noms, rouges et or.

« - Tom Vasier, Archibald Chirch, Elisabeth Boston et Nina Drable, poursuiveurs ! »

Après avoir sourit à Sonia, Tom tapa le sol de son pied gauche et s'envola sur le terrain, suivi d'Archibald, un Troisième année. Thelma appela ensuite les batteurs :

« - Baptiste Damer et Linda Lewis, batteur et batteuse ! »

Les aigles, les blaireaux et les lions les applaudirent. Puis vint mon tour.

« - Samantha Baron, gardienne ! »

Je m'envolais avec fluidité sur le terrain et me plaçai rapidement devant mes buts. Instinctivement, je cherchai Ian des yeux. Il était dans les gradins avec mes amis Gryffondor, et participait vivement aux encouragements et acclamations que nous offraient les Gryffondors, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Sonia arriva ensuite et, en tant qu'attrapeuse, eut droit aux applaudissements les plus énergiques, et les plus motivants. Elle passa à côté de Tom, qui lui donna quelques conseils, et vint vers moi à la vitesse de l'Éclair.

« - Tu le contrôles parfaitement, maintenant, lui dis-je en désignant son Éclair de Feu du menton.

- Tu as vu ça ! lança-t-elle fièrement. Tom vient de me dire un sacré truc…

- Quoi ?

- Il est passé dans les cachots hier pour rapporter son devoir de potion à Slug et a surprit une sacrée conversation…

- Qui était ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

- Il n'a pas reconnu qui était avec, mais Harry Boyman, le capitaine des Serpentards, mettait un plan en place pour nous attaquer durant le match. J'ai confiance en mon frère et Linda, mais fais attention à toi, on ne sait jamais avec eux. En plus les batteurs des serpents ont une tête qui ne me revient pas, mais alors pas du tout.

- T'as raison. Mais c'est à toi de faire plus attention, tu es notre attrapeuse, la prévins-je.

- Je suis avant tout une Gryffondor. Tout comme toi. Et ça leur suffit pour nous agresser ».

La discussion ne dura pas plus longtemps car Mme Bibine (qui semblait encore incroyablement jeune pour son âge), lança le coup d'envoi. Le souaffle s'éleva dans les airs, en même temps que Sonia qui se mit en position de repérage. Tom attrapa rapidement la balle rouge et, avant que les Serpentard ne lui foncent dessus, il l'envoya à Nina qui enchaîna les passes avec Elisabeth en se dirigeant vers les buts adverses. Le gardien vert se mit en place, croyant avoir compris le manège des filles. Mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elles laissent tomber la balle dans le vide, qu'Archibald, placé en dessous d'elles attrapa sans aucun problème et marqua de même. Les filles le félicitèrent, ainsi que Tom, qui avait mit en place cette stratégie. En effet, Tom était devenu le capitaine de notre équipe, et faisait preuve d'une grande stratégie lors de nos programmes d'entraînements. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui marqua notre deuxième but. Les Serpentard ne parvenaient même pas à garder la balle jusqu'à la moitié du terrain, aussi je n'étais pas trop épuisée. Mais alors que Nina venait de marquer notre troisième but, Sonia me hurla :

« - SAMANTHA ! FAIS ATTENTION ! »

Un cognard envoyé par un des colosses des Serpentard me fonçait droit dessus. Mais heureusement, Baptiste arriva à temps et le renvoya de justesse.

« - Fais attention, ils sont encore plus vicieux que d'habitude aujourd'hui, me dit-il avant de repartir.

- Merci Baptiste ».

Entre les buts qu'ils marquaient et les attaques qu'ils évitaient, nos joueurs rouges et or commençaient à fatiguer. Moi de même. Une des poursuiveuses des Serpentards ne lâchait pas l'affaire et m'envoyait et me renvoyait le souaffle, sans parvenir à marquer. Mais le pire n'était pas la fatigue, mais le stress. J'avais déjà laissé passer trois buts, nous menions encore mais de peu : 50-30. Les tentatives se répétaient, les passes s'accéléraient, les balais volaient de plus en plus vite et le stress montait. Et ce, pour tous les joueurs. En effet, Sonia n'avait toujours pas repéré le Vif d'Or. Tom, juste avant de marquer notre sixième but, fut protégé d'un cognard de justesse par Baptiste, qui avait vu le coup se faire. Juste après l'action, il se mit un peu en retrait sur le terrain, pour reprendre son souffle. Mauvaise idée. Car c'est pile l'instant que choisit Harry Boyman pour faire un signe à un des batteurs verts qui frappa de bon cœur un cognard de sa batte. Sans que personne ne puisse rien faire, Tom se prit le cognard de plein fouet. Son balai se brisa, et lui s'évanouit. Sonia abandonna son poste pour foncer vers son petit-ami et c'est à cet instant que l'attrapeur des Serpentard se saisit du Vif d'Or.

Sous les huées des trois quarts de l'école, le Serpentard brandit avec fierté la balle dorée et Thelma Bones annonça tristement :

« - Et ce sont les Serpentard qui gagnent le match… Avec 130points contre 60… »

Tout le monde (exceptés les serpents, cela va sans dire) criait à l'erreur. Mais c'était trop tard. Les Gryffondor avaient perdu le match et leur meilleur poursuiveur était blessé. Je rejoignis rapidement ma Meilleure Amie auprès de Tom, qui bénéficiait des premiers soins de la part de Mme Pomfresh. Sonia était en larmes à ses côtés, le voyant se tordre de douleur. Après quelques manipulations difficiles et quelques plaintes de Tom, l'infirmière déclara :

« - Ouuuuh… Les côtes sont cassées… »

On confia nos balais à Nina et accompagnâmes Tom jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière lui fit boire une potion de sommeil. Sonia resta près de lui jusque tard dans la soirée. Je vins la chercher après ma ronde. Elle était endormie. Assise sur un vieux tabouret en bois, la tête près de celle de Tom, lui tenant la main. Je m'approchai d'elle, doucement et la réveillai en lui frottant le dos.

Sur le chemin du dortoir, Sonia ruminait :

« - Ils vont me le payer Samantha, je te le jure !

- Sonia, calme-toi… On ne peut rien y faire malheureusement, j'en ai bien peur…

- Mais on ne peut pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! C'est injuste !

- On trouvera une solution, je te le promets ».

Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et lui conseillai de ne pas trop se torturer l'esprit avant de rejoindre Ian dans sa chambre, où je m'endormis rapidement. Pas sereinement. Car ma nuit fut secouée d'un horrible cauchemar…

_Nos examens en poche, nous marchions tous vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard, heureux d'être ensemble. Le soleil brillait, illuminant nos sourires, réchauffant nos étreintes. Sonia et Tom s'embrassèrent, suivis de Patrick et Arielle, puis de Ian et moi, sous les regards bienveillants de Camille et Valérie. Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement. Un brouillard nous enveloppa et on se cloua sur place. Quelques jets de lumière me passèrent à côté, et je pus entendre des cris étouffés provenant de mes amis. Je n'eus même pas le temps de les aider qu'un nuage de fumée noir me tourna autour, me faisant perdre mes repères. Je criai, me recroquevillai sur moi-même en me cachant le visage. Un rire rauque et sadique se fit entendre. Non. Pas lui. Je me bouchai les oreilles, je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha de moi. Je fermai les yeux plus fort, je ne voulais pas le voir._

_« - C'est ça, le courage légendaire des Gryffondor ? railla-t-il. Tiens ! Je vais t'en donner moi, du courage ! »_

_Il m'envoya un coup de pied violent dans les côtes et je me retrouvai au sol. Alors je me relevai en furie, le visage trempé de larmes, et hurlai au loup-garou : _

_« - QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ ?! »_

_Il afficha un rictus sadique. Une étincelle de folie brilla dans ses yeux sauvages. Il claqua des doigts et le brouillard se dissipa. Là, je vis Yaxley pointer sa baguette sur Arielle, Pettigrow sur Valérie, Mayers sur Patrick, Travers sur Camille, Nott sur Ian et Sonia, ligotée aux pieds du lycanthrope. Ce dernier pointa sa baguette sur ma Meilleure Amie et murmura, dans un souffle narquois : _

_« - Avada Kedavra._

_- NON ! »_

_Trop trad. Un éclair vert jaillit et ma Meilleure Amie tomba au sol, sans vie. Alors que je la tenais dans mes bras en pleurant, Greyback m'attrapa par le cou, me soulevant du sol en m'étranglant. Puis il me jeta devant Arielle. Yaxley la tua. Le lycanthrope me rattrapa de la même manière en me jetant aux pieds de Pettirgrow, qui tua Valérie. Et le manège se répéta : Patrick et Camille furent tués et Nott s'approcha de moi, traînant Ian par le col. Le New Yorkais me fixa de ses yeux bleus, et je pus lire dans son regard qu'il me faisait ses adieux. En larmes, je ne pus rien dire, rien faire, seulement regarder le garçon que j'aimais se faire torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il meure. _

_« - POURQUOI EUX ?! C'EST INJUSTE, ILS N'ONT RIEN FAIT ! »_

« - ILS N'ONT RIEN FAIT !

- Samantha ! »

Encore dans un état second, je continuai de hurler et de me débattre dans le lit, le visage baigné de larmes, le corps secoué de spasmes. Ian, réveillé par mes hurlements, prit la situation rapidement en mains.

« - NOOON ! ILS N'ONT RIEN FAIT !

- Samantha ! Samantha, calme toi… dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi… Vous n'y êtes pour rien… sanglotais-je.

- Chuuut… chuchota-t-il d'une voix rassurante, ce n'est rien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Mais vous étiez tous là… Ils vont ont tués… expliquai-je en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

- C'est fini. Je suis là. On est tous là. A Poudlard, ensemble et protégés. Il n'arrivera rien.

- Ian… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur…

- ça va aller… Je suis là, je te le promets. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je resterai à tes côtés, pour toujours. Je te le promets, Samantha ».

Doucement, je reprenais mon calme. Ma tête contre son torse, je serrai sa main et me détendis. Ses bras m'entouraient le corps, je me sentais protégée, comme dans un écrin. Ses paroles avaient allégé mon cœur…

Je doutais tellement. De tout. De ses sentiments, de moi… Et pourtant il était là, il continuait de me supporter, de me soutenir, de m'aimer. Telle que j'étais. Sans me demander de changer. Il m'acceptait. Avec mes défauts, et mes qualités. Avec ce don que je possédais et tous les risques que ça engendrait. Et ça, pour moi, c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait me faire.

Bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur, je me rendormis. Sombrant cette fois dans un sommeil doux et apaisant.

Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers la fenêtre de la chambre bleue et me réveillèrent doucement. Mon premier réflexe fut de tâter le côté droit du lit, lequel je constatai vide. Mais à ma gauche, des vapeurs s'échappaient du léger entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain. Je décidai alors de rejoindre Ian dans la salle de bain.

N'osant pas tout de suite entrer, je poussai légèrement la porte qui grinça.

« - Ian ? »

Le jet coulait plutôt fort, il ne m'avait pas entendu. Alors je décidai d'entrer dans la pièce, discrètement.

« - Ian ? »

L'eau s'arrêta brusquement de couler. Alors je m'arrêtai brusquement de marcher. Je pus percevoir un mouvement derrière les rideaux de la douche, et une tête dépassa soudainement du rideau. Ian me cria :

« - BOUH !

- AH ! »

Il ricana, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.

« - Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! lui dis-je, la main sur le cœur.

- Mais je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais » dit-il en écartant un peu plus le rideau.

Il souriait. Je secouai la tête.

« - L'eau est bien chaude, me dit-il soudain.

- Très subtil, ton message Ian ! » dis-je en me moquant de lui.

Il sourit et me fit un clin d'œil. Alors je quittai mes pantoufles et mon gilet, et me faufilai dans ses bras. L'eau se remit à couler lentement, réchauffant nos corps qui se serraient, mouillant nos lèvres qui s'embrassaient…

Je sortis seule de nos appartements, et me dépêchai de rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor. Il fallait que je retrouve Sonia. La Grosse Dame me dévisagea de haut en bas, cherchant en moi un indice qui prouvait mon appartenance aux lions. Je levai les yeux au ciel en prononçant le mot de passe :

« - Lion eat snake »

Mais la Grosse Dame ne le prit pas de cette manière, et pointa sur moi un doigt accusateur :

« - Voleuse ! Vous avez volé notre mot de passe !

- De quoi ?!

- Ne faites pas l'ignorante ! cria-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë.

- Mais laissez-moi entrer ! Je suis de Gryffondor !

- Je-ne-vous-crois-pas ! »

S'en suivit une prise de bec d'au moins dix minutes. Mais la Grosse Dame n'en démordait pas et, « Godric merci », Mike Auburn sortit de la salle commune. Il comprit immédiatement la situation, leva les yeux au ciel et m'expliqua :

« - Ne cherche pas à comprendre, elle fait ça depuis la rentrée, c'est son nouveau délire !

- Je suis bien contente d'être Préfète-en-Chef figure-toi ! Si elle vous fait le coup à chaque fois que vous voulez entrer…

- A force, on s'habitue.

- Dis-moi Mike, tu as vu Sonia ?

- Elle est partie très tôt ce matin. Je l'ai vu passer en courant dans la salle commune.

- Très tôt tu dis ?

- Oui, je m'étais réveillé plus tôt pour finir ma dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Oh, bien Mike ! Merci !

- Bonne journée ! »

Si Sonia s'était levée si tôt ce matin, ce n'était pas pour finir un quelconque devoir, mais pour aller voir Tom à l'infirmerie. C'est donc là-bas que je me dirigeai en courant. Je pourrais avoir des nouvelles de Tom comme ça. Les portes étaient déjà ouvertes à mon arrivée, aussi entrai-je sans bruit. Sonia était encore là, assise sur le même tabouret que la veille, tenant encore la main de Tom.

« - Comment va-t-il ? demandai-je doucement.

- Pomfresh lui donne tout un tas de potions, il va se rétablir, m'expliqua-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

- …

- Sonia ? »

Je la vis porter sa main à son visage et elle renifla. Elle pleurait.

« - Sonia… murmurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Sam… Je trouve ça horrible… Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? Tout ça pour du Quidditch ! ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi faire souffrir les gens de la sorte ?

- Je ne sais pas, Sonia. Mais ils ne partagent pas les mêmes valeurs que nous. Nous sommes tous beaucoup trop différents et ils ne veulent pas, - et nous nous plus si tu regardes bien-, surmonter nos différences. Je trouve ça autant dégueulasse que toi de voir ce qu'ils ont été capables de faire à Tom, en plus ce n'est pas du tout sportif. Mais c'est ça la vie. On rencontre des personnes géniales mais aussi des… Abrutis finis - pour rester polie - . Ces gens-là ne nous correspondent pas et ne sont pas aptes à nous comprendre c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il ne faut pas qu'on s'attarde sur eux ou qu'on perde notre temps à chercher le pourquoi du comment de leur pensée. Dans tous les cas, on ne pourra rien changer. Mais on pourra leur faire face. Je te le promets. Ensemble, on s'en sortira ».

On resta encore un instant debout, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à se promettre de rester ensemble et envisager notre avenir. Après un regard pour Tom, qui dormait encore paisiblement, on se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, je proposai à ma Meilleure Amie :

« - Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue cet après-midi. ça te dit de venir avec nous ? Ça te changerait les idées.

- Ouais je sais mais… J'aimerais bien rester avec Tom…

- Je m'en doutais que tu allais dire ça. Mais c'est dommage, tout le monde sera là sauf toi !

- Tout le monde ? Tu es sûre de ça ?

- Bah ça me semble logique, pourquoi ?

- Camille a prit beaucoup de retard dans ses révisions, et elle a proposé aux filles de réviser avec elle à la bibliothèque, cet après-midi justement. Patrick va sûrement les accompagner, comme il peut pas se séparer d'Arielle…

- Et les encadrer aussi, si elles veulent réviser. Camille est tellement bavarde ! »

On ria jusque dans la Grande Salle où, bien sûr, Camille nous raconta toute sa vie. Puis chacun se sépara pour aller en cours. Sonia et moi avions cours d'Histoire de la Magie et, ensemble, nous avions prit la décision d'écouter coûte que coûte le cours du professeur Binns. Mas il s'agissait du cours de professeur Binns. Aussi ne tardions nous pas à décrocher : Sonia rêvassait pendant que j'observai le paysage.

« - Encore trop ennuyant ce cours ! me lança ma Meilleure Amie en sortant.

- Oh que oui ! J'y croyais vraiment pourtant !

- Qu'on pourrait se concentrer tout le long ? pouffa-t-elle. Alors que ça fait au moins… Combien ? 100, 200 fois ? Non. 372 fois qu'il nous répète que la bataille des Vampires a duré 500 ans !

- Sonia…

- Quoi ?

- Elle a duré 700 ans… »

Elle me regarda, incrédule. Et on explosa de rire ensemble. Ian m'attendait déjà à la sortie de l'école et Sonia, en m'y accompagnant, me lança :

« - Alors, profite bien de cet après-midi ! Vous allez pouvoir vous retrouver, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est déjà fait ! » lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Ian et moi marchions lentement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. La neige commençait à fondre mais persistait à certains endroits, notamment sous les devantures des magasins. On marchait doucement pour profiter de notre moment bien sûr, mais aussi parce que des plaques de verglas se dissimulaient sur le chemin. C'est ainsi que quand l'un empêchait l'autre de tomber, il riait et inversement. Mais le silence amoureux de notre balade fut rompu par le ronflement d'un dragon. Et ce bruit provenait plus exactement de mon ventre.

« - Tout de suite, ça gâche tout… marmonnai-je.

- Je te paye un resto ? » me demanda Ian en riant.

On se rendit alors aux Trois Balais, où les projets d'un avenir à deux naissaient…

« - Tu comptes faire quoi après Poudlard, Ian ?

- Devenir Auror. Et faire partie de ceux qui empêcheront la révolte qui se prépare, et qui a même commencé.

- J'aimerais aussi que tout ça s'arrête… J'en ai marre de toute cette violence…

- Oui, quand je pense que même à Poudlard on peut se faire agresser… Ils ont quand même pu t'enlever à l'intérieur même du Château ! J'aimerais encore qu'on m'explique comment ça a pu arriver, dit-il en piquant rageusement des haricots avec sa fourchette.

- Quand tu vois qu'au sein même de l'École on ne peut s'entendre, ça ne m'étonne pas…

- Tu parles du dernier match de Quidditch ?

- Oui… Ce que les Serpentard ont fait à Tom n'était absolument pas fair-play. Et c'était surtout injustifié.

- Tout ça pour du sport…

- J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch, mais au point d'en arriver là…

- Je comprends. Changeons de sujet, tu veux ? Le Bal de la Saint Valentin approche, il faut qu'on mette en place un projet.

- Tu as raison, dis-je en saisissant mon verre de jus de citrouille. Une soirée à thème, ça pourrait être sympa non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu as une idée particulière ?

- Mmmh… Je pense à un truc sur les couleurs. On pourrait organiser un genre de tirage au sort où les couples tireraient un ticket, un pour le gars et un pour la fille, ticket qui se colorerait pour indiquer la couleur de la tenue que chacun devra porter le soir du Bal !

- Samantha, ton idée est géniale !

- Merciiii ! J'espère que les autres accepteront ».

Il se leva de table et je le suivis jusqu'au comptoir où il paya la note. On sortit ensuite des Trois Balais.

« - Je pense. En plus, j'ai mon idée sur le sortilège à lancer pour modifier la couleur des tickets.

- Par contre, il va falloir mettre tout ça en place rapidement, pour que tout le monde puisse se préparer !

- On mettra l'urne dans la Grande Salle, comme ça tout le monde pourra y accéder ».

On passa devant la poste, Magicadeaux, la bijouterie, Zonko et tout un tas d'autres boutiques. Une vitrine attira mon attention : une petite robe de cocktail rouge, d'un tissus souple et léger trônait au milieu d'autres tenues. La robe était vraiment très belle : cintrée et décolletée, elle était chic et sexy à la fois. Ian, qui n'avait pas tout de suite vu que je m'étais arrêtée, revint sur ses pas et me dit :

« - Elle te plaît ?

- Euh… Elle est très belle, oui. Il faudra que je vienne l'essayer un de ces quatre.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille en plus.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que je suis ta petite-amie, lui dis-je d'un ton faussement accusateur.

- Non. Je dis ça parce que je le pense. Et parce que je t'aime ».

Sur ces mots, il m'embrassa. Un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour, doux et passionné à la fois. Il ne dura pas longtemps mais ce fut suffisant pour me réchauffer.

« - Il est temps de rentrer » me dit-il.

On fit alors demi-tour, toujours bras dessus, bras dessous. On repassa devant les Trois Balais où Mme Rosmerta était en train de virer un vieux sorcier alcoolique au regard pervers. Ian accéléra le pas pour l'éviter. Juste avant qu'on ne sorte du village, un kiosque à journaux attira mon attention. Je donnai cinq noises au jeune sorcier aux tâches de rousseur et pus découvrir les nouvelles du jour. Des nouvelles peu rassurantes :

« - Un immeuble effondré, une dizaine d'accidents de voitures inexpliqués et une famille de moldus assassinée, énumérais-je.

- C'est eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui d'autre ? »

Devant mon air désespéré, Ian me retira le journal des mains, et le parcouru à son tour.

« - Encore et toujours des innocents… marmonna-t-il.

- Tu sais Ian, j'aimerais que le monde soit plus juste. J'aimerais que ces personnes se rendent compte à quel point leur projet est insensé. J'aimerais pouvoir croire en la bonté de l'âme humaine et ne pas avoir à me méfier de toutes les personnes que je rencontre… J'aimerais qu'on l'on puisse vivre et évoluer dans un monde en paix, sans être sous la menace constante de sorciers complètement détraqués. J'aimerais que leur traque ne soit pas vaine et que Justice soit rendue. J'aimerais que l'on retrouve l'essence pure de la magie et que l'on puisse vivre nos vies sans avoir recours à la Magie Noire. Elle a noirci leur âme, Ian. Elle les a enivrés dans un pouvoir qu'ils estiment surpuissant car destructeur. Et c'est parce qu'elle est destructrice et dangereuse qu'elle n'est, en réalité, pas puissante. Car elle détruit nos vies et nos âmes. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour ma sœur. Et pour ça comme pour tout le reste, je pense que l'utilisation de la Magie noire est immonde, inhumaine et impardonnable. Et lorsque l'on utilise une telle magie sur des innocents, cela devient injuste ».

Je ne le savais pas encore mais, à ce moment-là, je venais de trouver ma voie.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Oh, merci (: Et oui ça y est, un des enjeux de la fic est atteint, Samantha a enfin trouvé sa voie. Au sujet des rêves, tu as pu voir qu'elle en a fait pas mal après avoir découvert son Don mais que très peu (je crois même aucun en tant que tel) ne s'est réalisé. Mais comme tu dis, faudra attendre la suite :p Je pense poster le 58ème chapitre le week end prochain. Bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** C'est vrai que j'ai choisi un prénom perturbant lol. Le Quidditch, ça me manquait je crois à ce moment d'écriture lol. Mais tu ne seras pas déçue sur ça dans ma prochaine fic ;) Ah, je vois que le rêve a plu, c'est cool ! J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop là-dessus. Ah oui, pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Sam et Ian en avaient besoin, et leurs amis avaient comme par hasard bien compris ça tu as vu ;) C'est vrai que ces derniers chapitres sont calmes. Le calme avant la tempête ?... A voir ;) Gros bisous !


	58. L'Avenir prend forme

**Chapitre 58 : « L'Avenir prend forme »**

Les jours passèrent tout comme les couples devant l'urne de la Grande Salle. Ian étant très doué en sortilèges et en métamorphose, il réussit sans problème à faire changer la couleur des tickets et à donner une forme de cœur à l'urne de verre.

« - Tu as tiré quoi comme couleur Patrick ? demanda Arielle au cours d'un repas. Moi j'ai tiré violet !

- Blanc ! répondit-il tout joyeux.

- Vous allez faire un très beau couple, dit Camille d'un ton nostalgique.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller Camille ?

- Non, Valérie. Sans Lucas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt… »

Camille me faisait de la peine. Depuis que le grand frère Damer avait quitté Poudlard, elle ne le voyait plus autant qu'avant. Ça lui faisait peur, elle craignait qu'il ne l'oublie et qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Ses craintes et sa tristesse se ressentaient dans son comportement. Elle était moins joyeuse, moins bavarde… Qui plus est, elle ne pouvait même pas le voir pendant les vacances car Lucas était très occupé dans ses projets professionnels. En effet, il avait fait des démarches pour monter son propre club de Quidditch dans un petit village sorcier à quelques kilomètres d'ici. D'après les dernières nouvelles, sa demande avait été acceptée, et il enchaînait les petits boulots afin d'économiser pour acheter un grand terrain dans le dit village. Et dans ces lettres, il ne parlait que de son avenir professionnel. Pas de son avenir amoureux avec Camille, ce qui renforçait ses doutes.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Lucas économisait aussi pour acheter une maison dans ce même village où il avait entreprit ses projets. Maison qu'il souhaitait partager avec la Poufsouffle. Lucas l'avait annoncé avec joie à Sonia dans une de ses lettres, et elle me l'avait ensuite répété.

Cette dernière repris d'ailleurs rapidement la conversation :

« - Nous autres restons ici. On va profiter de l'absence générale des élèves pour réviser nos ASPIC.

- Et profiter du Château ! lança Tom.

- Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, Tom, lui dis-je. On va pouvoir bien profiter des vacances comme ça.

- Et du Bal ! ajouta Sonia.

- D'ailleurs vous êtes allés chercher vos tickets ? demandai-je.

- Oui. Sonia devra s'habiller en blanc, et moi en vert foncé, expliqua Tom. C'était une super idée ! Et vous, vous avez vos tickets ?

- On ira après les rendez-vous de l'orientation, dit Ian. Tiens ! Voila le courrier ! »

Une cinquantaine de hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle, et lâcha de nombreux paquets et enveloppes. Plusieurs éditions peu joyeuses de la Gazette circulaient et chacun se plongea dans la lecture. Moi y-compris. En effet, un hibou grand duc venait de m'apporter une petite enveloppe bleue, que j'ouvris rapidement pour y découvrir une lettre de ma mère :

« _Samantha, ma chérie, _

_Ce n'est plus un secret pour toi j'en suis bien consciente, mais Johnattan et moi c'est devenu concret et officiel maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligée de le considérer comme ton père bien sûr, ni même comme ton beau-père. Mais sache que je l'aime._

_Je revis, si tu savais ! Et encore plus depuis quelques jours. Samantha… Je suis enceinte. Johnattan et moi allons avoir un bébé. Un bébé, Samantha ! Tu imagines ! _

_J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de t'annoncer la nouvelle, je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre…_

_En tout cas, tu vas être grande sœur ! _

_Tout le monde est au courant, et tu peux faire circuler la nouvelle à tes amis bien sûr. _

_Maman, qui t'aime et t'embrasse._ »

Je redressai lentement la tête, laissant découvrir à mes amis un visage encore saisi d'émotions multiples : l'étonnement, la nostalgie, la joie. Car j'étais heureuse. J'allais être grande sœur ! Enfin, de nouveau. Mais c'était différent là. Cet enfant était le fruit d'un amour mérité et le symbole d'une renaissance. Mes amis ne me captèrent qu'au moment où je sortis précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Je déboulai dans ma chambre et me saisit du miroir, impatiente. Sonia, suivie de Ian, débarqua dans ma chambre, paniquée :

« - Samantha, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

- J'avais oublié que je ne pouvais plus m'en servir… marmonnai-je.

- Hein ? »

Sonia regardait Ian dans le but de trouver une réponse. Mais lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait. Quant à moi, j'étais assise dans mon lit, et observai le miroir d'un air absent. Je ne pouvais plus m'en servir pour prendre contact avec ma Famille, le deuxième ayant péri dans l'incendie… Je relevai la tête vers Sonia et Ian, qui avaient été rejoints par toute la troupe. J'avais les larmes aux yeux.

« - Mais Sam… ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta ma Meilleure Amie.

- Je… Ma mère… Elle, on… Avec… Par Merlin ! Ma mère est enceinte, je vais être grande sœur ! »

Il s'en suivit un moment de silence. Moment nécessaire pour que chacun réalise la nouvelle. Puis tout le monde rit et me félicita chaleureusement. J'écrivis alors une lettre à ma mère :

« _Maman, _

_Sache que j'apprécie beaucoup Johnattan. Je suis très contente de l'avoir rencontrée et de savoir que tout va bien entre vous deux. Non, ce n'est pas mon père. Et ça me fait encore bizarre de me dire que c'est maintenant mon beau-père. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est le père de l'enfant que tu portes. Mon petit frère. Ou ma petite sœur. _

_Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse. Cette future naissance est pour moi la présente renaissance. Je vais être grande sœur ! D'une petite merveille, j'en suis certaine._

_Félicitations ! _

_Embrasse tout le monde pour moi, y-compris le sorcier embryonnaire qui dort dans ton ventre, _

_Sam_ »

Il était maintenant temps de se rendre aux rendez-vous d'orientation.

Valérie fut la première à être convoquée :

« - Melle Minowk ! lança Neville Londubat. Asseyez-vous donc.

- Bonjour, Professeur.

- Vous savez bien sûr pourquoi nous sommes là. Je vois sur votre dossier que lors des rendez-vous de Cinquième Année, vous aviez envie de vous diriger vers le journalisme. Qu'en est-il ?

- Euh bah en fait… J'ai complètement changé d'idée. J'aimerais travailler dans la finance »

Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil au dossier de son élève et approuva d'un signe de tête.

« - Vous avez d'excellents résultats en étude des runes et en arithmétique d'après ce que je vois… Travailler à Gringotts vous intéresserait-il ?

- Justement. Je leur ai déjà envoyé une lettre de motivation. J'attends leur réponse, répondit calmement la Poufsouffle.

- Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes investie et organisée pour votre avenir. C'est très bien ! Tenez-moi au courant pour Gringotts. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Valérie sortie satisfaite de son rendez-vous et céda la place à son amie Arielle.

« - Médicomage »

Patrick et Arielle avaient la même ambition. Et c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'ils avaient tous les deux répondu à leur professeur respectif qu'ils désiraient devenir médicomage. Patrick devrait améliorer ses compétences en potions, mais vu les notes qu'ils avaient en botanique et dans les autres matières, ils ne devraient pas rencontrer trop de problèmes au cours de leur formation.

Camille entra dans le bureau du professeur de botanique, toute joyeuse. Lorsque son professeur lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire après ses ASPIC, elle hésita longtemps. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne voyait son avenir qu'avec Lucas, et qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à un éventuel avenir professionnel. Après un long rendez-vous peu éloquent et peu enrichissant, elle quitta le bureau d'un air sombre, laissant le professeur Londubat perplexe, et assez inquiet.

Tom entra dans le bureau de Potter pendant que Ian entrait dans celui de Flitwick.

« - J'ai mûrement réfléchi à mes anciens vœux, professeur, annonça le Gryffondor. Et j'ai changé d'avis. Tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment et tout ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant me donne envie de me battre contre tout ça. Je souhaiterais devenir Auror ».

Devant la détermination du jeune homme, Harry fut un instant admiratif. Le garçon assis en face de lui avait beaucoup changé et beaucoup gagné en maturité, en peu de temps. Il avait vécu des épreuves difficiles qui l'avaient affectées et rendu plus mûr. Comme lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier du Gryffondor et lui annonça :

« - Vous avez de très bonnes notes en DCFM, en sortilèges et en soins aux créatures magiques. Vous vous en sortez aussi bien en métamorphose et en potions. Je pense que vous êtes aptes à suivre cette formation. Vous avez aussi gagné en maturité aussi je pense que votre projet est mûrement réfléchi et il me paraît cohérent et largement réalisable.

- Je travaillerai pour ça, je souhaite vraiment y arriver.

- Je vous le souhaite aussi, je suis sûr que vous ferez un très bon Auror.

- Merci professeur ! »

Flitwick observait attentivement son élève. Il venait de poser la question habituelle et connue, mais qui faisait pourtant toujours son effet. Le jeune Serdaigle prit une longue inspiration avant d'annoncer :

« - Je souhaite devenir Auror ».

Le petit professeur connaissait bien son élève, et n'avait nul besoin de lire son dossier. Ian Matthew excellait dans toutes les matières, il n'aurait aucun mal à suivre et réussir la formation. D'autant plus que c'était un garçon travailleur, intelligent et déterminé. Il avait su faire preuve de stratégie et de courage au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais une question chatouillait les lèvres de son professeur…

« - Est-ce que les évènements récents ont influencé votre choix ? »

Ian s'attendait à cette question. Il répondit alors honnêtement :

« - Oui professeur.

- Je vois, répondit ce dernier visiblement nullement étonné. Je pense que c'est un métier qui vous conviendrait et que vous sauriez parfaitement accomplir. Sachez cependant que c'est le genre de métier dans lequel il vous s'investir sans pour autant que nos émotions et sentiments personnels ne prennent le dessus, au risque de vous mettre en péril.

- Je sais, professeur.

- Cependant, je dois ajouter quelque chose…

- ?

- La guerre est finie depuis bien longtemps maintenant… Et même si des mangemorts se sont échappés, ils seront arrêtés, tôt ou tard. Que ce soit par vous ou par vos prédécesseurs, ils seront arrêtés. Après ça, les forces du mal auront disparu et il ne restera que peu de…

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je vous trouve bien optimiste, Professeur. Non pas que je sois pessimiste, mais il y aura toujours, dans le monde, des gens malintentionnés. Je ne souhaite pas qu'une nouvelle guerre se produise, mais la Paix éternelle n'existe pas. Et c'est pour la mettre en place, la maintenir et parfois pour la rétablir que nous devons nous battre. C'est mon point de vue » trancha le Serdaigle.

Le petit homme sourit malicieusement. Ian ne comprenait pas la réaction de son professeur. Il l'interrogea du regard :

« - Professeur ?

- C'était un test, Mr Matthew. Et vous venez de le réussir en me prouvant par votre discours que vos intentions sont bonnes et que vous défendez des valeurs honorables. Aussi j'aimerais conclure ce rendez-vous en vous disant que je suis convaincu que vous réussirez dans cette voie. Et je vous le souhaite !

- Merci Professeur ! »

Ian sortit soulagé de la salle de classe des cours de sortilèges et grimpa rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à la salle des cours de DCFM. Tom venait d'en sortir et laissa Sonia y entrer.

Harry Potter accueillit Sonia Damer avec un sourire chaleureux qui se voulait rassurant.

« - Alors, Melle Damer. Je vois qu'en Cinquième Année, vous souhaitiez vous diriger vers le Quidditch. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ?

- Justement, professeur, je ne sais plus… Le Quidditch est un sport qui m'attire toujours autant, mais j'ai pensé à une autre carrière…

- Qui serait ?

- Celle d'Auror ».

Le célèbre professeur ouvrit le dossier de son élève pour y découvrir qu'elle avait de très bonnes notes dans les matières nécessaires pour la formation d'Auror. Il découvrit ses résultats catastrophiques en Histoire de la Magie et décida de la coacher :

« - Sur la formation théorique d'Auror, vous continuerez d'étudier un peu l'Histoire de la Magie. Je pense que vous êtes parfaitement capable d'exercer ce métier, il vous faudra juste ne pas négliger la partie théorique de la formation. Pour être honnête, c'est la partie la plus… Ennuyante. Mais après ça, vous verrez que tout ce que vous allez faire est génial. Vous vous perfectionnerez en DCFM bien sûr, mais aussi en potions, en métamorphose, en sortilèges… Et vous apprendrez encore beaucoup de choses ! C'est un métier extraordinaire, je suis persuadé qu'il vous plairait. Et je ne vous encourage pas à le faire parce que ça me plaît, je vous encourage à le faire parce que je sais que c'est un métier dans lequel vous réussirez et dans lequel vous pourrez vous épanouir. Même s'il est vrai qu'il comporte des risques qu'il ne faut pas négliger. »

Le discours de son professeur avait fait réfléchir la jeune fille. Ce métier la fascinait. Il serait passionnant et excitant. Il lui permettrait de se battre contre les forces du Mal et il l'enrichirait. Elle en était persuadée. Les risques ne lui faisaient pas peur, elle se sentait capable de réussir. Car elle en avait envie. Elle en était certaine maintenant. Alors Sonia remercia son professeur avec un grand sourire et sortit du bureau, laissant la place à sa Meilleure Amie.

Je pris place fébrilement sur la chaise. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je stressais. D'habitude, j'étais plutôt du genre à savoir ce que je voulais. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon avenir, j'étais complètement perdue… Harry Potter observa mon dossier et relu le compte-rendu des rendez-vous de Cinquième Année.

« - Je vois que vous n'aviez pas vraiment d'idée en Cinquième Année… commença-t-il.

- En effet.

- Pourtant, avec les résultats que vous avez, ce n'est pas le choix de poursuite d'études et de formations qui vous manquent ! Vous n'avez toujours aucune idée ? »

Je réfléchis un instant, me remémorant les évènements qui m'avaient tant marquées. Puis ma discussion de la semaine passée avec Ian me revint en mémoire. Et ce fut la RÉVÉLATION.

« - J'aimerais travailler dans le domaine de la Justice. J'aimerais faire un métier qui me permettrait de me battre contre les forces du Mal et de défendre la bonne cause. J'aimerais rendre le monde plus juste et faire de la Justice une valeur légitime internationale.

- La Justice… Cela ne m'étonne pas de votre part.

- Ah bon ? demandai-je en souriant timidement.

- Pas le moins du monde. C'est ce genre de valeur et d'envie qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui et ce que vous deviendrez au cours de votre vie. Aussi je pense que les métiers de la Justice vous conviendraient très bien et vous permettraient de réaliser vos objectifs. Cela va bien sûr vous demander du temps, du travail et de l'énergie, mais je sais que ça ne vous fait pas peur et que vous êtes capable de réussir, et haut la main.

- Merci professeur…

- Je vous en prie. Je vous conseille de bien vous renseigner et de faire des recherches sur les métiers concernant cette branche. Vous pouvez bien sûr compter sur moi si vous avez la moindre question.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Ne lâchez rien. »

C'est sur ces mots que je le remerciai une nouvelle fois avant de quitter la salle. Ian m'attendait devant la Grande Salle pour qu'on tire nos tickets.

« - ça s'est bien passé ? me demanda-t-il.

- Merveilleusement bien ! lui répondis-je. Potter m'a trop aidée et encouragée, je suis sûre de ce que je veux faire maintenant.

- Et que veux-tu faire ?

- Être juste. Travailler dans la Justice. Et toi ?

- J'ai choisi d'être Auror.

- Ah bon ? Mais c'est génial ! Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre.

- J'espère. C'est un métier qui m'a toujours attiré et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le devenir.

- Je ne vois pas de raison qui pourrait t'en empêcher. Tu es très intelligent et très courageux. En plus, tu es doué dans toutes les matières concernées ! Tu ne peux que réussir.

- Merci beaucoup Samantha. Je sais que tout ce qui concerne la Justice te tient à cœur et je pense que c'est grâce à ça, mais aussi grâce à toutes tes capacités que tu pourras y arriver et atteindre ton objectif. »

Nous étions arrivés devant l'urne en verre. Ian m'invita d'un regard à plonger ma main dans le cœur scintillant pour y attraper un morceau de parchemin. Je fermai les yeux pour me saisir du ticket, qui chauffa doucement avant de se colorer en rouge. Je montrai le ticket à Ian :

« - Rouge ! Et toi ? »

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour attraper à son tour un morceau de parchemin. Celui-ci se colora rapidement et Ian le retourna pour me montrer la couleur :

« - Bleu nuit »

Le lendemain, Sonia vint le chercher dans la salle commune où je révisais et me dit toute excitée pour qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble, à Pré-au-Lard.

« - Je vais chercher ma veste ! » lança-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Elle y resta un moment. Je décidai alors de la rejoindre.

« - Tu l'as perdue ? » demandai-je en entrant.

Je la découvris de dos, face à son lit, immobile.

« - Sonia ça va ?

- J'ai… J'ai reçu un paquet.

- C'est quoi ? » lui demandai-je en m'approchant de son lit.

Elle s'en écarta pour me laisser voir une grande boîte en carton. Je sortis alors le vêtement qu'il contenait : une petite robe de cocktail blanche qui arrivait au niveau du genou. Le tissu était très souple et le ruban noir qui entourait la taille de la robe brillant. C'était une robe simple, mais très jolie.

« - Elle est vraiment jolie ! »

Mais ma Meilleure Amie ne disait toujours pas un mot. Elle s'était assise sur son lit. Je pliai alors la robe et m'assis à ses côtés. Elle tenait dans ses mains un morceau de parchemin. Devinant que c'était la source de son malaise, je le lui retirai doucement des mains. Sur le parchemin, quelques mots étaient griffonnés à l'encre noire :

« _Pardonne-moi_ »

Ma Meilleure Amie avait le visage sombre, et un regard triste.

« - Sonia… Est-ce que c'est..?

- Ma mère, oui » me coupa-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence. Sonia avait beaucoup de rancœur envers sa mère, ce qui était plus que compréhensible. Mais il semblait que cette dernière regrettait. Et que sa Famille lui manquait.

« - Sonia… Chez les moldus, le blanc est la couleur symbolisant la Paix… »

Elle se leva, rangea la robe et le mot dans la boîte qu'elle referma et qu'elle glissa sous son lit.

« - Tu vas faire quoi ? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais faire les magasins ! »

Pour le moment, Sonia avait juste envie de se changer les idées. Je l'emmenai donc dans la petite boutique où j'avais vu la petite robe rouge de cocktail. On y entra pour essayer tout un tas de tenue, en se racontant mille blagues et anecdotes.

Ian était sorti à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Tom et Patrick. Les trois garçons marchaient en parlant de leurs rendez-vous respectifs sur l'orientation. Puis Tom proposa d'aller prendre une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Mais Ian ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'était arrêté devant une petite boutique de vêtements où une jeune fille attira son attention. Une jeune fille brune, qui essayait une robe de cocktail cintré de couleur rouge. Elle tournoyait devant un miroir, le sourire aux lèvres. Ian l'observa un moment, laissant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Samantha. Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès le premier jour : ses yeux verts-marron, ses lèvres roses, sa timidité, son intelligence, sa personnalité… Tout lui plaisait chez elle. Il l'aimait. Ils partageaient tous les deux les mêmes valeurs et ils s'aimaient. Et quand Ian observait sa petite-amie tournoyer dans la boutique, il se dit qu'il n'y avait que ça, au fond, qui comptait.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**alwyn13 :** Nos petits sorciers vont-ils pouvoir accomplir ou envisager leur avenir ? ça, on le saura qu'au tout dernier chapitre (donc dans peu de temps, booooouuuuuuh :'( ) Et qu'en sera-t-il de Sonia et de sa mère ? ça, on le saura dans le prochain chapitre ;) Bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** Post-Bac nous suit partout... xD Nan mais c'était important que je consacre une petite partie comme ça aux personnages. Sonia est une battante, elle est obligée de devenir auror, c'est trop logique ^^ Par contre pour Ian j'ai beaucoup hésité. Au début, je voulais lui faire fair eun métier plus "théorique" tu vois genre prof, écrivain, chercheur, etc... Puis je me suis dit qu'avec ce que lui et Sam ont vécu, ça pourrait sembler aussi logique qu'il veuille se battre. Contente que l'idée te plaise ! Bisous (:


	59. Gryffondor's Gallantry

_*avec un grand sourire*_ :_ Heeeeeey !_

_*fronce les sourcils, croise les bras et regarde méchamment ses lecteurs* : Je rêve ou vous m'avez abandonnée ? Méchants ! _

**[fin du délire]**

**Moment nostalgique :** Voici l'avant dernier chapitre d'Histoire d'une Sorcière... Et oui, bientôt ce sera fini ! *_pleure_* booouuuh je suis si triste !

**[fin du moment nostalgique]**

_*les lecteurs la baffent* : - Ressaisis-toi ! Tout n'est pas terminé !_

Vous avez raison. Tout n'est pas terminé. Mais je vous dois quelques petites explications.

**Explications :** Ce chapitre est un des plus longs, si ce n'est le plus long. (pardonnez-moi mais je ne prendrai pas la peine de regarder les 60chapitres pour savoir lequel est le plus long x) Dedans, tout [ou presque ;D] se résout [ou pas xD]. C'est dans ce chapitre que j'avais l'intention de... Enfin je n'en dis pas plus car je ne veux pas tout vous révéler. Mieux vaut vous laisser le plaisir de lire.

**[fin des explications]**

Vous avez vu comment tout est cadré, hein ? lol ;)

Enfin. Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous allez aimer cet avant-dernier chapitre, n'hésitez surtout à me laisser des (looooongues, si vous en avez le courage lol) reviews. Parce qu'il est important ce chapitre ^^ _Mouhahahaha_ :D

C'est la Bal de la Saint Valentin et comme vous savez que j'adore les scènes de bal, j'ai bien sûr prévu de vous montrer les robes ! :D

Celle de Samantha, c'est celle de droite sur cette photo : **_h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w.*taaora.*fr*/blog/images/marqu es/123/1006231_123_ete_robes_soiree_rouges.*jpg*_**

Celle de Sonia c'est celle-ci : _***h*t*t*p*:*/*/*www*.google*.fr*/imgres?q=robe+de+cocktail+blanche&um=1&hl=fr&client=firefox-a&sa=N&rls= :fr:official&biw=1024&bih=578&tbm=isch&tbnid=-CxbssQeSdIvUM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=m8h55EqK9V5c-M&imgurl= . /-NtDllKsw-AA/UJ1k3_uZGqI/AAAAAAAACCY/N06SPeswJrY/ s400/1335708666_178259450_ &w=282&h=400&ei=nNvDUKeVGIzP0AXu1YGQBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=329&vpy=78&dur=3972&hovh=267&hovw=188&tx=105&ty=159&sig=109268251416038177059&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=92&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:75**_

Wahou... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le lien soit si long x) Désoléééeee ! Si vous avez le courage d'aller voir, n'oubliez pas de retirer les étoiles (*) comme d'habitude. N'hésitez pas non plus à me laisser vos avis sur les robes ;)

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire (oui, je retarde au plus ce moment xD, moi aussi j'ai envie que ça dure !). Grâce à **Melle Lolita** (à qui je fais d'ailleurs un gros bisous au passage !), j'ai découvert une super fiction, "_La Voix des Morts_" de **Xérès Malfoy**. C'est indescriptible mais franchement je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire, l'histoire est unique et enivrante ! C'est une Dramione ;)

Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous libérer...

Bonne lectuuuuuuuuure ! :D

Laissez-moi vos avis surtout !

* * *

**Chapitre 59 : « Gryffondor's Gallantry »**

Je descendais les dernières marches de l'escalier, fébrile. Je ne doutais pas des sentiments de Ian à mon égard et je pensais vraiment passer une bonne soirée mais les bals me stressaient toujours… En même temps faut dire que la dernière fois, j'étais aux bras du Champion de Poudlard et Vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Et alors que je tirai nerveusement sur le bas de ma robe, Sonia anticipa ma question :

« - Non, elle n'est pas trop courte.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend… Bref. La tienne te va très bien en tout cas »

Sonia se regarda et tourna sur place. Elle portait la robe que sa mère lui avait envoyée.

« - Tu lui as répondu ? lui demandai-je.

- Non. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire… C'est dur tu sais. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, après toutes ces années… Je ne sais pas si je dois lui pardonner…

- Il n'y a que toi qui peux décider. Tu es libre de faire un choix, rien ni personne ne te contraint à faire quoi que ce soit. Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est de bien réfléchir avant d'agir. Je sais qu'on est du genre impulsives toutes les deux, et je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quoi que ce soit. En attendant ce soir, je te conseille surtout de profiter de la soirée... Et de Tom » ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle me fit une pichenette sur l'épaule et lança :

« - Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui est stressée de retrouver mon petit-copain ! »

Je n'ai pas trouvé de réaction plus mature que de lui tirer la langue. Puis nous continuions de descendre le gardn escalier en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'interpelle :

« - Dis…

- Hum ?

- Tu en penses quoi toi si, au lieu d'écrire, je lui envoie une photo de moi portant sa robe ? ça lui ferait plaisir non ? »

Malgré ce que Sonia avait voulu penser toutes ces années, sa mère lui manquait. Bien sûr qu'elle avait souffert, bien sûr qu'elle avait eu tort de faire ça. Mais c'était sa mère. Et au fond elle l'aimait. Elle avait perdu le contrôle et fait une erreur. Et elle manquait à Sonia. Car entre une mère et sa fille, il y a lien indestructible. Un lien tellement fort que rien ne peut le briser. Et quoiqu'elle pouvait en dire, Sonia avait pardonné à sa mère.

« - Oui, Sonia. Je pense que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir »

Tom et Ian choisirent ce moment pour arriver. Ils étaient suivis de Patrick et Arielle, bras dessus, bras dessous. Arielle portait une jolie petite robe violette, qui s'accordait parfaitement au smoking blanc de Patrick. Tom tendit la main en adressant un grand sourire à Sonia. Il portait un costume vert foncé très sobre et brillant à la fois. Le nœud papillon ajoutait une touche marrante mais élégante. Ian quant à lui, portait un smoking bleu nuit, qui s'accordait merveilleusement à ses yeux. Contrairement aux garçons, il n'avait ni cravate, ni nœud papillon, mais avait décidé d'ouvrir sa veste afin de découvrir sa chemise blanche. Il me regarda amoureusement et me tendit la main, que je saisis délicatement.

« - Elle te va vraiment bien cette robe, Samantha. Tu es sublime »

Cette remarque me fit bien sûr, plaisir, mais elle me fit rougir. Ian déposa un baiser sur mon front et, accompagnés des deux autres couples, on entra dans la Grande Salle.

Bien sûr, je ne fus pas étonnée de découvrir la décoration, puisque j'avais participé à la faire. Mais j'étais fière d'admirer le résultat : Les murs brillaient de paillettes argentées, quelques tables rondes recouvertes de nappes en soie violettes sur lesquelles se dressaient de gros bouquets de roses blanches étaient disposées un peu partout dans la salle et, sous le plafond sombre mais étoilé de la Grande Salle lévitaient des branches de gui. Des pétales de roses tombaient du plafond magique. Au fond, à la place de la table des professeurs se trouvait un tourne disque géant. A mon grand étonnement, peu d'élèves et de professeurs étaient restés : une centaine de sorciers tout au plus. On se dirigea tous vers une table où des rafraîchissements apparurent. Sonia observa Patrick et lança d'un air moqueur :

« - Pat, on dirait que tu vas te marier ! »

Les oreilles du Gryffondor devinrent rouge écarlate, tout comme les joues de sa cavalière.

« - Ben, justement… » marmonna le garçon.

Tom, Sonia, Ian et moi écarquillons grands les yeux, ne croyant pas vraiment à la nouvelle que Patrick s'apprêtait à nous annoncer. Arielle entreprit alors de nous expliquer :

« - Patrick m'a demandée en mariage il y a quelques jours, dit-elle en nous montrant la bague dorée qui brillait à son annulaire gauche. Nous étions tous les deux dans le parc, en train de marcher, quand il me l'a… Soudainement demandé.

- Soudainement ? répéta Sonia.

- Oui, ria Arielle. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Et j'ai dit oui. »

Patrick se remémora le souvenir et sourit à sa fiancée. Ils vivaient tous les deux le grand amour, et ce depuis le Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était beau à voir. Tom se leva, une coupe de champagne à la main et déclara :

« - Alors… Portons un toast à nos jeunes et futurs mariés !

- Aux futurs mariés ! » répondit tout le monde en cœur.

On ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à rejoindre la piste de danse. Les slows dominaient bien sûr les musiques entraînantes mais personne ne semblait s'en plaindre, préférant profiter de son cavalier ou de sa cavalière au maximum. Moi y-compris.

Mc Gonagall ne resta pas longtemps et lorsque tous les Préfets furent arrivés, elle laissa la surveillance de la soirée à quelques professeurs présents et quitta la Grande Salle.

Dans les bras de Ian, je me sentais en sécurité. Ma tête posée sur son torse, je sentais son cœur battre. Son souffle chaud se déposait régulièrement sur mes cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion. Les yeux fermés, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais sereine, je me sentais aimée. Ian me murmura :

« - Je t'aime »

J'ouvris alors doucement les yeux, déposai un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres et lui répondit, dans un chuchotement :

« - Je t'aime aussi »

Et alors que nous dansions tranquillement, je laissai mes yeux vagabonder à travers les grandes fenêtres. La nuit était étoilée, la lune brillait dans le ciel. Mon regard se fixa sur celle-ci. Ce soir, elle était pleine. Le sentiment de nervosité qui s'était emparé de moi au début de la soirée et une boule d'anxiété dans mon ventre firent leur apparition. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent, et je dus m'écarter de Ian pour reprendre mon souffle.

« - ça ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je vais aller m'asseoir un moment »

Le New Yorkais m'accompagna et me servit un verre d'eau. Puis il s'assit à mes côtés, une main sur mon genou.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La lune est pleine ce soir, ajoutai-je.

- ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec ton Don ? Tu ne l'avais pas expliqué que la lune avait une influence sur ton Don ? »

En effet. Ma grand-mère m'avait expliqué que la lune avait une influence sur mon Don comme elle en avait sur les potions. Je me souvins alors qu'à chaque pleine lune c'était toujours la même chose : le tête qui tourne, d'étranges nausées... Mais cette fois c'était différent. J'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment et une étrange angoisse m'envahissait…

« - Tu veux prendre l'air ? » me proposa gentiment Ian.

J'acceptai d'un signe de tête et on se retrouva rapidement dans le parc.

« - Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, merci. J'avais juste besoin d'air pur. Je n'aime pas du tout ça… Et si ça ne provoquait que ça en moi, je ne me plaindrais pas, mais tout le monde qui m'entoure est en danger à cause de ça…

- Samantha, ce que tu as c'est un Don.

- Mais un Don ça se choisit, Ian. Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir ce Don. Il ne m'apporte que des ennuis ! Aussi je ne l'utiliserai plus. Je suis horrible de dire ça, mon grand-père en serait vraiment triste, j'en suis sûre… Mais c'est mon choix. Et pour l'instant pour moi, pour nous, je pense que faire comme si je ne possédais pas ce don est la meilleure des choses à faire, en tout cas la plus sécurisante. »

Ian soupira tristement avant de changer rapidement de sujet :

« - Je suis content pour Pat et Arielle. Ils forment un beau couple, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il lui ait fait sa demande. Il admire son grand-père pour ça tu sais. Lui aussi avait demandé sa grand-mère en mariage très jeune.

- Je trouve ça trop romantique… »

Nos pas nous avaient conduits au bord du Lac Noir. Et dans son eau sombre reflétait la pleine lune. Je me sentis à nouveau oppressée, et eus un peu plus de mal à respirer.

« - Et bah dis donc, elle te fait un sacré effet la lune ce soir ! » me lança Ian, qui était pourtant habitué à ce que je passe des mauvaises nuits quand la lune était pleine.

Je m'arrêtai à lui répondre lorsque des bruits de vitres brisées suivis de cris résonnèrent dans cette nuit pourtant si silencieuse. On se retourna vers le Château pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il était en train de se faire assaillir. D'un même mouvement, nous saisissons nos baguettes et courions vers le Château. La Grande Salle était la scène d'un combat inattendu : les vitres étaient brisées, les bougies éteintes, les tables renversées et sorts et contre sorts fusaient de tous sens, allant de silhouettes noires à silhouettes en tenues de soirées et inversement. Soudain, une personne jaillit derrière Ian et moi, et nous attira en arrière. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'en découvris deux verts qui me fixaient d'un air grave. Le professeur Potter prit alors la parole :

« - Les mangemorts ont réussi, ne me demandez pas comment, à pénétrer le Château. Tous sont pour l'instant dans la Grande Salle mais j'ai peur que le combat ne s'étende, ils sont vraiment nombreux. J'ai envoyé un message à l'Ordre, ils devraient arriver. En attendant, il va falloir se battre.

- Bien, monsieur » répondions nous d'une même voix, déterminés.

Potter rentra alors de nouveau dans la Grande Salle et ne perdit pas de temps à se battre au combat. Ian planta alors son regard dans le mien, me serra les mains pour nous encourager lui comme moi, puis se leva pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Armée de ma baguette je le suivis, déterminée à me battre.

Tom et Sonia étaient dos à dos et se battaient chacun respectivement contre Travers et Mayers. Ian observait Arielle se défendre habilement contre deux autres sorciers dans un coin de la salle. Un sorcier au visage décharné mais à l'air complètement ahuri se précipita en courant vers le Serdaigle, sans que celui ne s'en aperçoive.

« - Impedimenta ! »

Le sort fusa droit sur le sorcier fou, qui s'écroula au sol. Ian me regarda l'air de dire « bravo », et je lui répondis, malicieusement :

« - Quoi ? Tu croyais être le seul à lancer parfaitement ce sortilège ? »

Il n'eut le temps de me répondre car un sortilège lancé à mes pieds attira mon attention. Une sorcière aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré me faisait face, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« - Klaus… marmonnai-je, furieuse.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Baron ! » ironisa la Serpentarde.

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour m'acharner sur elle. Ian quant à lui se battait à la fois contre le sorcier au visage décharné, et contre Nott. Ce dernier lançait des sorts à une fréquence étonnante mais je fus soulagée de voir que le Serdaigle se défendait bien. Patrick tentait d'aider Arielle face à trois mangemorts, et le couple Sonia/Tom avait de plus en plus de mal à parer les sortilèges. Les autres élèves et professeurs se débrouillaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais nous étions en effectif insuffisant. Il fallait que l'Ordre arrive, et au plus vite…

« - Une fois de plus Cathy, Greyback vous envoie faire le sale boulot sans oser se déplacer lui-même et toi et les autres, vous obéissez, comme des soumis ! » lançai-je à l'intéressée.

Cette remarque ne fit que l'énerver, d'autant plus qu'aucun de ses sorts ne parvenaient à m'atteindre.

« - Confringo ! »

Un morceau de mur s'effondra sur la Serpentarde, et elle se retrouva enfouie sous les décombres. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à aller aider ma Meilleure Amie, l'Ordre du Phénix, composé des Weasley et… De William, Johnattan et ma grand-mère débarqua dans la Grande Salle. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. La mère de Sonia était là elle-aussi. Les yeux de ma Meilleure Amie se remplirent alors de larmes. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Quoiqu'elle pouvait en dire, Sonia était heureuse de la retrouver, elle lui avait pardonné.

Mais les défenses du Château retombées avaient laissaient l'entrée libre à de nombreuses créatures du Mal qui assaillaient le Château de toutes part. Les membres de l'Ordre ne tardèrent pas à se joindre au combat, Hermione et Ron se battant contre des acromentules, George en plein combat avec Yaxley, Ginny et ses parents s'occupant d'une bande de rafleurs… Seuls William, Johnattan et ma grand-mère restèrent près de moi.

« - Qu'est-ce que je suis contente de vous voir !

- Incendio ! lança William sur quelques inferi qui nous sautaient dessus.

- Protego ! répliquai-je face à un sortilège lancé je ne sais d'où. Je vous embrasserais bien, dis-je avec ironie entre deux souffles, mais… Stupéfix ! Je suis un peu occupée là !

- Expelliarmus ! T'en fais pas ma chérie, on t'aime quand même ! Reducto ! » répondit ma grand-mère en commençant à son tour le combat.

On resta tous les quatre collés les uns aux autres, se battant comme on le pouvait contre tous les sorciers et créatures qui nous attaquaient. William se débarrassa d'autres inferi grâce au feu et Johnattan fendit le crâne d'un sorcier qui ne cessait de lui lancer le sortilège de Mort.

Je souris à Johnattan. Sans baisser sa baguette, il se tourna vers moi et me souris à son tour. Cet instant de quiétude et de soulagement ne dura malheureusement que quelques secondes et un froid glacial nous saisit. Les combats cessèrent alors et les quelques mangemorts transplanèrent, laissant leurs rires diaboliques résonner dans la Grande Salle. Ils laissèrent donc place à une horde de détraqueurs, qui se ruèrent sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Mes amis ne perdirent pas une minute pour faire apparaître les célèbres formes argentées qui firent fuirent quelques créatures. C'était, de loin, les créatures que je détestais le plus au monde. Elles ne représentaient que souffrance, malheur et désespoir. Et là, une de ses affreuses silhouettes encapuchonnées se dirigeait vers nous. Ian s'était rapproché, prêt à nous venir en aide et ma grand-mère avait levé sa baguette. Mais Johnattan avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'agir. C'était à moi de le faire. C'était à moi d'éliminer ce détraqueur et tous les mauvais sentiments qui allaient avec.

Alors je levai la baguette.

J'eus soudain l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait, me laissant agir. Et que mon action était attendue et déterminante.

Alors je pris une grande inspiration.

Non, ce détraqueur ne se nourrirait pas de mes sentiments. Car j'avais retrouvé l'espoir et la rage de vivre. Car j'avais une famille. Recomposée certes, mais une famille. J'allais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, j'avais une mère et une grand-mère qui m'aimaient plus que leur propre vie, un grand-oncle protecteur et rieur, et un beau-père qui m'aimait comme si j'étais de lui. Et derrière la créature, je vis mes amis, qui me regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'encouragement sur leur visage. Les yeux de ma Meilleure Amie, brillants et encourageants. Et ceux de mon petit-ami, illuminant mon cœur. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus pour être heureuse.

Alors je laissai ma joie exploser en une formule :

« - EXPECTO PATRONUM ! »

Ce fut comme si toute la scène nous entourant s'était figée. Comme si tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, comme si tous les espoirs reposaient sur moi. Des frissons me parcoururent le corps. Ma baguette trembla, mais je me concentrais sur le sortilège. Aussi les filaments argentés jaillirent, s'entremêlèrent avant de former une masse lumineuse. Un phœnix majestueux se forma. L'oiseau, translucide, fonça alors sur la créature, et la fit fuir rapidement.

Lorsqu'il s'éteignit, je me retrouvai les genoux à terre. Johnattan se précipita pour m'aider à me relever et me félicita :

« - Bravo, Samantha ! J'étais sûr que tu y parviendrais !

- Ton grand-père serait fier de toi » me dit ma grand-mère, émue.

Cependant, on ne put continuer les réjouissances et les félicitations bien longtemps, car les combats reprirent. Un sort me frôla, mais Johnattan me poussa, comme un réflexe, et se le prit à ma place. Je retombai sur mes genoux une nouvelle fois mais l'auror, quant à lui, se releva rapidement pour faire face à l'agresseur.

« - _Revigor_ »

Cette voix. Elle retentit immédiatement dans mes oreilles, et y sonna tel une alarme. Elle m'était familière et pourtant, elle m'était devenue tellement étrangère… Orianne était là, dos à moi. Elle avait soulevé les quelques pierres qui s'étaient détachées du mur, et venait de réveiller Cathy. Aussi se retournèrent-elles vers moi, un air machiavélique au visage. Sans que je m'en rendre réellement compte, elles levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps et me lancèrent des sorts. Plus par réflexe que par acte intentionné, je me défendais et parvenais à contrer et renvoyer des sorts.

« - ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Klaus ! »

C'était Sonia. Elle accourait à mon secours. Je me retrouvai alors face à ma sœur, tandis que Cathy et Sonia s'affrontaient sans pitié. Voyant Orianne me dévisager un air de défi sur le visage, je tentai une dernière fois de la raisonner :

« - Je t'en prie Orianne. Tu peux encore changer, nous rejoindre nous. Te battre pour la bonne cause plutôt que de répandre le mal autour de toi. Ça ne te va pas Orianne, ça ne te correspond pas. Ce n'est pas toi ».

Mais ce discours eu pour unique effet qu'elle m'envoie un « Diffindo », qui me toucha de plein fouet. Je touchai alors ma joue, pensant que la blessure se refermerait. Mais le sang continuait de couler sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Orianne sembla choquée par la scène et, sans que je ne puisse rien faire, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

« - Orianne ! »

Trop tard.

Alors que je rejoignais Sonia pour terrasser une bonne fois pour toutes la Serpentarde, le sol se mit soudain à trembler soudainement. Tout le monde fut rapidement déstabilisé et plusieurs personnes tombèrent au sol. Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts et autres sorciers du Mal disparaissaient à tour de rôle.

Et alors que chacun tentait de se protéger comme il pouvait, le sol s'arrêta de trembler. Aussi pouvions nous observer la triste scène qui s'offrait à nous : tables renversées, coins enflammés, nappes déchirées jonchant le sol, ruines, tâches de sang, corps blessés… Malgré tout, la scène était calme. Mais le calme, lorsqu'il ne la suit pas, précède la tempête.

Et c'est exactement ce qui se produisit. Le sol se remit à trembler, mais les secousses cessèrent rapidement. Et au milieu de la pièce apparurent trois personnages indésirables :

« - Klaus…

- Greyback…

- Pettigrow… »

Ma voix, celle de ma grand-mère et celle de Harry avaient retenti en même temps. Et alors qu'on s'apprêtait à ré-engager les combats, Greyback fit un signe à ses compatriotes et le groupe de sépara en deux, laissant apparaître une grosse table en pierre. Sur les rebords étaient gravées des lettres. Et pas n'importe lesquelles…

Un cercle chauffa soudainement mon poignet droit. Ma gourmette. Les lettres s'enchaînaient sur la table, et brillaient sur ma gourmette :

_SDAN MOLMHE PLECENARES STEN INEVA_

« - Non ce n'est pas possible… » marmonnai-je.

Le sourire carnassier du lycanthrope montrait le contraire. La table de sacrifice. Mais il était hors de question que je me laisse faire, ou que je mette quiconque en danger. Aussi attaquai-je rapidement Cathy, et les autres suivirent le mouvement. L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

Des jets rouges, bleus, jaunes, blancs mais heureusement pas verts fusaient de tous les côtés. L'intensité des combats avait redoublé, tout comme la hargne qui nous envahissait.

« - Petrificus Totalus ! »

Harry venait de pétrifier Pettigrow. Il s'approcha alors dignement du corps raide et…

« - C'en est terminé de tes actes abjectes, Pettigrow. Reducto ! »

Et c'est ainsi que périt Queudver.

De mon côté, je n'avais aucun mal à éviter les sorts que me lançait Cathy. Elle ne les maîtrisait pas si bien que ça et son acharnement vain la rendait folle, ce qui affaiblissait la puissance de ses sortilèges.

« - Expelliarmus ! »

Sa baguette atterrit dans mes mains. Je la brisai, sous ses yeux. Ce geste la mit hors d'elle et elle se jeta sur moi, en commençant à me griffer et à me tirer les cheveux. Je lui envoyai alors une grande gifle ce qui la fit basculer sur le côté, me laissant le temps de me redresser. Debout au-dessus d'elle, je pointai ma baguette. Elle me regarda et je pus lire la peur dans ses yeux, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude tirer les traits de son visage. Elle avait beau être ce qu'elle était, elle avait beau avoir fait tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il se révéla que j'étais incapable de lui faire du mal. A elle ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas la détruire.

Un cri me sortit de mes pensées.

« - SAMANTHA ! ATTENTION ! »

C'était Ian, il venait de se jeter sur moi. On tomba tous les deux sur le sol dur de la Grande Salle, pendant qu'un jet de couleur verte passait au-dessus de nos têtes. C'était Nott, vite rejoint par Travers. Cathy choisit ce moment pour transplaner et disparaître. A jamais…

Le Serdaigle et moi-même nous relevâmes alors rapidement, pour faire face aux deux mangemorts. Un autre duel s'engagea alors. Harry parvint de loin à nous débarrasser de Travers. Les efforts de Nott s'accentuèrent alors et, alors qu'il lançait un « Doloris » sur Ian, je m'interposai pour l'en protéger et contre-attaquer aussitôt :

« - Impedimenta ! »

Le sort fit sa pirouette caractéristique au-dessus de nos têtes avant de se diriger telle une fusée sur le mangemort, qui ne put y échapper. Ian me regarda d'un air stupéfait, et me fit un sourire épaté.

« - Avant que tu ne me reposes la question : non, mais tu le réussis parfaitement ! » me lança-t-il en riant.

Mais cet éclair de bonne humeur ne dura malheureusement pas bien longtemps…

En effet, près des fenêtres, les Carrows avaient attaqué Sonia et Tom et ces derniers ne semblaient pas aussi bien s'en sortir. La mère de Sonia tomba à terre, épuisée. Les membres de l'Ordre, malgré l'élan d'espoir qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux, ne semblaient plus aussi performants. Les coupures sur leurs visages devenaient plus profondes, les gouttes de sueur plus nombreuses à perler, les cris plus stridents. Je vis au loin un rafleur valser, mais deux membres de l'Ordre tomber à terre…

Il semblerait que les mangemorts aient préparé depuis longtemps cette attaque.

Ils avaient tout préparé, tout anticipé.

Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fit sortir de mes observations, peu propices dans cette situation.

« - Samantha ! Derrière toi ! »

C'était ma grand-mère. Paniquée, je me retournai pour voir ce qui lui arrivait. Une grande gifle me fit tomber au sol et me remit, par la même occasion, les idées en place. Ma grand-mère poussa un cri d'effroi.

Je me relevais, la lèvre en sang et un gros hématome sur la joue. Furieuse, je découvris que c'était Greyback qui m'avait agressée.

« - Espèce de…

- Diffindo ! »

Le lycanthrope émit un grognement à cause de la coupure que le sort lancé par ma grand-mère avait fait. Elle se releva, il se retourna. Et un nouveau combat commença. Ma grand-mère s'acharnait sur le loup-garou en lui lançant des tas de « Diffindo ». Lui, encaissait les coups.

Soudain, la salle se fit plus claire, plus… Blanche. Je me retournai vers les fenêtres. Ian, qui semblait avoir remarqué la même chose que moi me regarda :

« - La lune ! »

Elle était pleine mais surtout… Dégagée. Je me retournai vers Greyback. Il m'offrit un de ses horribles sourires carnassiers avant de lâcher sa baguette, qui roula sur le sol.

Son corps fut secoué de tremblements, des craquements d'os se firent entendre. Sa tête s'allongea, ses pieds s'étirèrent et une fourrure marron et, sans que cela ne m'étonne, vraiment sale poussa sur tout son corps. Un monstre encore plus hideux nous faisait alors face. Des crocs jaunes d'une taille impressionnante dépassaient de sa bouche, qui laissait s'échappait des litres de bave. Le loup-garou me fixa de ses yeux rouge sang avant de foncer sur ma grand-mère. Je voulus lui courir après, dans l'espoir de l'arrêter, mais quelqu'un me tira en arrière.

« - NON ! Grand-mère ! »

Harry Potter me tenait fermement, et malgré les sorts qu'il recevait, rien n'empêcha Greyback de griffer la femme que j'admirais tant.

« - NON ! »

J'avais beau hurler, les sorts avaient beau le toucher, rien ne l'arrêtait. Le loup-garou s'acharnait sur ma grand-mère. Les cris de souffrance de cette dernière me brisèrent le cœur. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que ça durait, et que tout était terminé.

Enfin il se redressa. La gueule en sang, le loup-garou me regarda et sourit de toutes ses dents. La crasse jaune avait laissé la place au rouge liquide sur ses crocs.

« - MONSTRE ! hurlai-je. MONSTRE ! »

Je hurlais de toutes mes forces, pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

A force de me débattre, je pus me retirer des bras de mon professeur avant de me précipiter vers le loup-garou, baguette levée.

« - MONSTRE ! STUPEFIX ! »

Il avait été plus rapide, et déjà avait pris la fuite dans les sombres couloirs du Château.

A bout de force, au bord de nerfs, je revins dans la Grande Salle. Les mangemorts, rafleurs et créatures de la nuit avaient disparus. Les tables étaient renversées, les nappes brûlaient, les carreaux étaient brisés et les corps ensanglantés jonchaient le sol. Un véritable carnage. La pire Saint Valentin de tous les temps.

Mais ce qui m'attristait le plus dans cette scène, c'était le corps de ma grand-mère. Autour d'elle s'était rassemblé la majorité des personnes présentes pendant les combats. Sonia et Patrick furent les premiers à s'écarter pour me laisser passer.

« - Samantha… » murmura Sonia en tendant la main vers moi.

Seulement mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes et ma vue s'était brouillée. Je pus distinguer Johnattan en face de moi. Les autres personnes étaient debout autour du corps de ma grand-mère, silencieuses, respectueuses. Sonia et Ian s'agenouillèrent chacun à mes côtés. Je caressai la joue de ma grand-mère.

« - Grand-mère… sanglotai-je.

- Sa… Sa-man-tha »

Sa voix était rauque et faible à la fois. Je regardai Harry Potter et l'infirmière :

« - Vous avez essayé l'essence de Dictame ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête ensemble. De toute évidence, ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

Je me penchai alors sur ma grand-mère, et plaçai mes mains sur ses blessures :

« - Je… Je vais te soigner, Grand-mère.

- Sa-Samantha…

- Non, chut. Je vais te soigner je te dis. Je te le promets. »

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je ne cessais de répéter ces mots. Encore et encore. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir changer les choses. Mais il y a des choses auxquelles nous ne pouvons échapper. Et c'est en voyant qu'aucune lumière n'émanait de mes mains que je m'en rendis compte.

Je regardai alors mes mains, recouvertes de sang :

« - Que… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Je sentis la main de ma grand-mère sur ma cuisse et reportai alors toute mon attention sur elle. Sans me préoccuper du sang qui maculait mes doigts, je replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait. Je l'avais choisi après tout. Mais dans des moments pareils, on se dit que ce n'est pas possible, que la Vie sera plus clémente avec nous, au moins pour cette fois.

Mais non. J'avais renié mon don, et j'en payais les conséquences ce soir. J'avais renié mon don de rétablir la Vie, alors on me montrait la Mort.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, je serrai la main de ma grand-mère :

« - Je t'en prie… Ne pars pas… Reste… S'il te plaît… »

Elle me sourit. Malgré les rides, les blessures, la pâleur sur son visage, je la trouvais belle.

« - Si tu savais comme je t'aime »

Elle avait pu dire cette phrase d'un trait. Mais d'un ton tellement bas qu'il semblait n'y avoir que moi qui l'ai entendue.

Je fermai les yeux. Peut-être cela n'était-il qu'un rêve ? Peut-être allais-je me réveiller dans les bras de Ian ?

Mais non. Je tenais bien la main de ma grand-mère mourante. Non. Ma lèvre saignait, la Grande Salle était dévastée. Non. La Bataille avait bien eu lieu, Greyback avait bien agressé ma grand-mère.

Pourquoi les meilleurs partent-ils toujours les premiers ?

Pourquoi n'offre-t-on pas de seconde chance ?

Pourquoi la souffrance domine-t-elle ce monde ?

Les paupières de ma grand-mère papillonnaient. Ce serait bientôt l'heure. Et cette idée me remplit de nouveau mes yeux de larmes.

Les perles salées roulèrent sur mes joues, irritant mes égratignures au passage. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me faisait bien plus mal. Mon cœur. Il battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'en échapper pour exploser. Non. C'était déjà fait. Il s'était brisé. Et pourtant, il continuait de battre. A m'en faire mal à la tête, à m'en donner des nausées.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ?

« - Je t'aime tellement… Tu es… Tu es… Oh, Grand-mère ! »

Dire que je n'arrivais même pas à lui dire ce que je ressentais… Je me maudis intérieurement.

« - Tu… Tu es la jeu-jeune femme la… plus cou-ra-geuse que, que j-je connaisse, Saman-tha… me disait-elle entre deux souffles. Je suis fi-fière de toi… Tu es quelqu'un de bien. S-Sache-le. Et… N'ou-n'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais que, que… je… t'aime… »

Ce qu'elle me disait me faisait tellement plaisir. Et tellement mal à la fois…

Sa poigne se desserra doucement, son corps se détendit soudainement, sa tête se reposa sur le sol.

« - Grand-mère ! NOOOOOOONNNNNN ! »

C'était un cri de souffrance. Un cri de désespoir. Le cri d'un cœur qui se déchire.

Le cri d'une petite fille qui vient de perdre sa grand-mère.

Un cri qui se fait entendre dans la nuit.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul.

Le loup-garou était encore là. Il hurlait à la Mort lui-aussi.

« - Greyback »

J'avais grogné son nom. Je rattrapai ma baguette, furieuse, prête à partir à sa poursuite et à me venger. Plus personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. Ni les mains qui tentaient de m'arrêter, ni les cris qui m'appelaient.

Le cri venait de dehors, et j'empruntai pourtant les couloirs du Château. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi et sans même que je ne m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai devant la gargouille du Bureau Directorial. Sans réfléchir, et sans aucun état d'âme, je lançai un « Confringo » dessus. Elle explosa, me laissant le passage libre. Je rentrai alors dans le Bureau. Les cadres étaient de travers, des parchemins jonchaient le sol, tout comme bon nombre d'objets brisés. De toute évidence, la pièce avait était la scène d'un combat. Je m'approchai du bureau, et découvris derrière le corps du Professeur Mc Gonagall, inerte sur le sol. Soudain et de nouveau paniquée, je me précipitai sur elle.

« - Stupéfixée »

C'était une voix rauque, presque un grognement. Je me retournai vers le tableau de Rogue.

« - Encore une bien triste soirée… » dit Dumbledore.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, ne sachant que répondre aux anciens directeurs.

Je me retournai vers McGonagall.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, c'est Severus qui a prévenu l'Ordre, quelqu'un va venir s'occuper d'elle »

Je me retournai alors vers Severus.

« - Il semblerait que vous interveniez toujours au moment où il le faut, Professeur Rogue.

- Mmh. » marmonna celui-ci, sans laisser transparaître son malaise.

Un nouveau hurlement se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit.

« - Greyback »

Je ressaisis ma baguette, à nouveau habitée par un désir profond de vengeance.

« - Prenez le Choixpeau ! »

C'était à nouveau la voix de Rogue. Je l'interrogeai du regard, mais il ne fit que répéter :

« - Prenez-le. »

Et me préciser :

« - Sous le bureau, il y a une trappe. Elle vous mènera directement dehors »

Je me dirigeai alors vers la dite trappe mais, avant de pénétrer dans le passage, je tins à m'adresser sûrement pour la dernière fois au Maître des Potions :

« - Merci »

Je ne pus voir sa réponse et sa réaction car je me dirigeai rapidement vers les petits escaliers de pierre que la trappe dissimulait.

Je me retrouvai dans la cour de l'École.

« - Greyback ! Greyback, montre-toi espèce de lâche ! »

Un buisson aux abords de la Forêt Interdite remua. Une masse noire s'enfonça alors dans la forêt.

« - LÂCHE ! hurlai-je. Tu n'es qu'un LÂCHE ! »

Je voulus courir pour le rattraper, mais le sol était mouillé et les talons de mes escarpins s'y plantaient, m'embourbant. « Désolée pour les chaussures, Sonia », pensais-je en les quittant.

Je courais maintenant vers la Forêt Interdite. Je courais à en perdre haleine, en hurlant le nom de l'assassin de mes grands-parents. Je serrai le vieux Choixpeau contre moi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« - Greyba… Aïe ! »

Je venais juste de rentrer dans la Forêt, que quelque chose venait de freiner ma course folle. Quelque chose de petit, mais suffisamment sculpté et pointu à la fois pour me rentrer dans le pied et me faire mal. Je me tenais à un arbre, afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre en regardant ce qui s'était planté dans la plante de mon pied droit.

Sous une feuille morte et la boue se trouvait une petite pierre noire, d'une forme peu commune. Elle était composée de deux pyramides. La Pierre de Résurrection. Sans vraiment croire que je tenais une des Reliques de la Mort dans ma main, je la tournai trois fois.

Quatre silhouettes apparurent : Anthony, à ma gauche m'offrit un grand sourire. Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait le même sourire, la même expression dessus : celle d'un garçon serein, et heureux. Mon cœur se remplit de joie à cette pensée.

« - Anthony ! Oh par Merlin, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Samantha. Tu as tellement changé…

- Je ne suis pas vraiment au top là » dis-je en tournant sur moi-même.

En effet, ma robe était tâchée et déchirée, mes pieds nus et pleins de terre, mon visage boursoufflé et marqué de bleus et de griffures, mes cheveux étaient emmêlés et salis.

« - Ouais, effectivement » ajoutai-je en ayant inspecté ma silhouette.

Il rit un instant, ce qui me mit du baume au cœur. Je me retournai vers la deuxième silhouette. Celle d'un homme fatigué, celle d'un homme qui a voulu se battre, en vain. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs attachés, et une barbe naissante.

« - Papa… »

J'avançai lentement en tendant la main.

« - Samantha… »

Mon père… Il était comme dans le souvenir de Ian. Je pouvais voir ses yeux bleus même si sa silhouette m'apparaissait grise.

« - Oh, Papa. Je suis vraiment désolée… Je t'ai jugé sans même savoir que tu essayais de nous protéger. Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Peu de personnes pouvait se douter de ce que je tentais de faire. Il faut dire que mon comportement laissait à désirer… Les soupçons pouvaient naître facilement. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais pourquoi tu es parti Papa ? Rien ne t'y obligeait !

- C'est compliqué Samantha…

- J'ai grandi, Papa » dis-je d'un air grave.

Il sourit en m'observant.

« - C'est vrai ça… Tu es devenue une vraie femme. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir en face de moi là…

- Elle ne t'a jamais oublié tu sais, lui murmurai-je.

- Je sais. Elle a été courageuse. Comme toi. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu vivre ainsi… Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir autant fait souffrir…

- Mais pourquoi tu es parti ?

- J'avais l'impression de revivre tous les mauvais moments que j'avais eu à subir pendant mon enfance et mon adolescence. J'espérais vivement que tu n'aies pas à subir ça, toi aussi. Que tu n'aies pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte du contraire… Et quand je vois ce qu'a causé ce… Ce don…

- Il est vrai que les choses auraient pu être plus simples » intervint une voix.

Une voix douce et grave à la fois. Une voix que je n'avais jamais réellement entendue et qui, pourtant, était loin de m'être inconnue. La voix de mon grand-père. Je me retournai vers ce dernier, émue de rencontrer enfin l'homme que j'admirais tant. L'homme que j'idolâtrais, mon grand-père.

« - Grand-père…

- Tu vas dire que ça devient répétitif, mais par Merlin ce que tu as grandi ! Quand je pense que quand je t'ai vue tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson…

- Je sais…

- Tu es devenue une femme. Forte, belle, loyale, intelligente et courageuse.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de ça, Grand-père…

- Et moi je suis convaincu du contraire. Parce que tu es ma petite-fille, et que je crois en toi.

- Mais… J'ai pourtant renié ton don… Je sais à quel point ça t'a déçu que Papa renie ses origines, alors que je renie mon don…

- Mais Samantha, intervint mon père, moi j'ai renié mes origines par pur égoïsme et parce que je me suis laissé envahir par la rancœur. Toi ce n'est pas pareil. Tu as renoncé à utiliser ton don dans le seul but de protéger les gens que tu aimes.

- Et renoncer à quelque chose qui nous est cher et dont on est fier… commença mon grand-père.

- C'est une belle preuve de courage. » termina ma grand-mère.

Je me retournai vers elle, à nouveau au bord des larmes. Contrairement à mon père qui avait gardé les marques de la fatigue et de sa vieillesse naissante, ma grand-mère elle, n'avait gardé aucune marque des combats. Je lui souris.

« - Nous sommes vraiment fiers de toi, Samantha, me répéta-t-elle.

- Je vais vous venger. Tous, annonçai-je, déterminée. Greyback paiera pour ce qu'il a fait.

- Une vraie Gryffondor ! lança fièrement mon Grand-père.

- Je te l'avais dit Marc ! » intervint ma grand-mère.

Pendant ce temps, mon père levait les yeux au ciel en souriant. Portrait de Famille.

« - Il est temps qu'on y aille, Samantha…

- Il le faut ma chérie. Sois forte. Sois courageuse.

- Vous resterez avec moi ?

- A jamais » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Et les quatre silhouettes disparurent, me laissant seule. Enfin, physiquement. Je ne me sentais pas si seule que ça en fait. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose au fond de moi s'était remplit. Et j'étais saisie d'un nouvel élan d'espoir et de rage de vivre.

« - Samantha ! Derrière toi ! »

Je levai la tête. Devant moi se trouvaient mes amis, William, Johnattan, quelques professeurs et quelques autres élèves de Poudlard. Tous pointaient du doigt derrière moi.

Je me retournai.

Deux grands yeux rouges me fixaient dans la pénombre de la Forêt. Des yeux démoniaques, traduisant une soif meurtrière de sang. Des yeux qui auraient fait peur à quiconque les aurait vus mais, à cet instant, je fus saisie d'un élan de courage que je n'avais pas connu jusque là. Quelque chose de dur apparut soudainement à travers le vieux cuir du Choixpeau Magique. Et alors que le loup-garou me bondissait dessus, je sortis l'Épée de Gryffondor, que je brandis devant moi. La bête s'abattit sur moi et, avant que je ne sombre dans le noir, je pus entendre les cris d'horreur de mes amis et la dernière image qui m'apparut fut celle de ma sœur disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

_Alooooors ? :D_

_Que pensez vous du pardon que Sonia a décidé d'accorder à sa mère ? de Patrick et Arielle et de leur mariage ? de la bataille avec les mangemorts ? de Cathy ? de Orianne ? du patronus de Samantha ? de...?_

_Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, vos critiques, vos conclusions, vos questions... Je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre ! :D_

_"Gallantry" signifie "Courage" en anglais. Vous comprenez pourquoi ? ;)_

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**alwyn13 :** Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ma revieweuse la plus fidèle ! ça me rend un peu nostalgique aussi, cette histoire d'avant dernier chapitre... Mais il faut bien que ça se termine ! Ce serait sadique de ma part de continuer à faire souffrir notre petit couple lol ^^ Et si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai l'intention de ré-écrire l'ultime chapitre ! Il sera beaucoup mieux que "la version originale", enfin j'espère. Donc tout ça pour dire que NON, tout n'est pas encore terminé ! ;)  
Haha ! Des commentaires en direct, j'adore !  
Ah, tu aimes l'idée du mariage de Pat et Arielle ? Perso, je ne suis pas à 100% pour l'idée de se marier si jeune, mais je trouvais que cette idée leur allait trop bien.  
Quand je me suis relue, la réplique de Harry m'a bien fait rire lol. Comment sont entrés les mangemorts ? Disons qu'ils sont bien entrainés et que comme ils ont réussi à assommer la Directrice ça les a aidé à traverser les protections. Mais comment ont-ils réussi à stupéfixer McGo ? Et bien on va dire qu'ils sont juste trop forts, ok ? x) Explication merdique je sais, j'aurais pu creuser un peu plus l'idée. ça fait partie des failles de ma fic. MAIS OUI BIEN SUR ! Le Château aussi a des failles ;) McGo n'est pas aussi puissante que Dumbledore, il en était donc de même pour les protections.  
Que va devenir Cathy ? Et Orianne ? Nous le saurons peut-être un jour... Ou pas. _Mouhahahaha !_  
Et oui... Gaëtane a été tuée par Greyback... Mais tu vois, quelque part ce n'est pas plus mal. Enfin, je veux dire c'est trop triste qu'elle meurt, mais au moins elle va trouver la paix et rejoindre son mari. Elle souffrait quand même de cette vie tu sais. C'est Samantha surtout qui lui donnait la force de continuer. Elle lui donnait l'espoir et ça, c'est sûrement l'une des plus puissantes magies je trouve (: Là, elle sait que Samantha va s'en sortir, elle l'espère tellement qu'elle y croit, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne se bat plus. Une grande femme, Gaëtane. Contente que ce moment t'ait émue.  
J'avais peur que le coup de la pierre de résurrection fasse trop gros. Mais c'était nécessaire, je voulais vraiment que Sam puisse parler à Anthony, son père et son grand-père. Il fallait que tous leur montre qu'ils ne regrettaient rien et qu'elle était assez courageuse, ce dont elle a toujours douté. C'était l'un des enjeux de la fic et il est résolu puisque l'Épée de Godric est sortie du Choixpeau ! Et c'est la preuve qu'elle est une vraie Gryffondor ! Ce qui lui manquait surtout, c'était la confiance en soi. Et c'est malheureux à dire mais tous ces horribles évènements ont contribué à ce qu'elle grandisse (elle-aussi plus vite que les autres) et qu'elle puisse devenir une femme.  
Sam a-t-elle réussi à tuer Greyback ? Ou bien ce dernier l'a-t-il bouffée ? On verra ça dans l'ultime chapitre.  
Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, elle était géniale ! ^^ Contente que ce chapitre t'ait autant plus, l'effet que je voulais produire a fonctionné, c'est super. J'espère aussi que le dernier te plaira tout autant !  
Oui, en ce qui concerne le coup du "_un don ça se choisit_", je t'explique : en fait quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre (ou en tout cas cette scène), je regardais X-Men (lequel ne me demande pas, je serais incapable de te le dire xD) et Wolverine dit ça il me semble. Du coup ça m'a tellement marquée qu'il fallait absolument que je place cette réplique (que je trouvais sublime) dans ma fic. Et quelque part, on peut dire que SI, elle l'a choisi puisque regarde, elle a choisi d'y renoncer, et elle l'a "perdu". Pour Jacques c'est pareil, il a choisi de renier ses origines et par conséquent, il a renié son Don. Pourtant il l'aimait Daniella. Tout ça n'était juste qu'une question de choix ! *_s'essuie la sueur qui coule de son front_* Je crois que c'est la plus longue RaR que je n'ai jamais faite ^^ Merci en tout cas pour cette super review, et à bientôt pour la fin ! Bisous !**  
**

**Melle Lolita : **Ma deuxième plus fidèle revieweuse ! Je suis trop fière de toi, tu as tenu le coup jusqu'ici, haha. Oh mince les liens fonctionnent pas :( Bah au pire je te les enverrai par MP sur Equideow. Un jour... xD Ouais, tu m'en avais parlé dans une de tes précédentes reviews que tu attendais cette apocalypse donc j'ai bien pensé à toi en publiant ce chapitre. Trop contente que ça te plaise ! :D  
Non, moi non plus je ne suis pas à fond pour se marier si jeunes mais je trouvais que ça leur correspondait trop bien et puis, il fallait bien que je m'occupe d'eux (:  
OUF ! Je me suis dit "tout le monde va détester la mère Damer, je vais m'en prendre plein la tête de la faire se réconcilier avec sa fille", mais non. Tant mieux ! C'est comme je l'ai écris, elles ne pouvaient pas rester séparées plus, il fallait que j'arrange leur relation à toutes les deux parce qu'au fond, elles s'aiment. On fait tous des erreurs et Sonia a pardonné celle de sa mère, c'est ce qui compte. Le lien mère/fille est très fort pour moi. On la voit avec Daniella et Samantha, mais aussi avec Daniella et Gaëtane, malgré que cette dernière doit la belle-mère et non la mère de Daniella.  
Et oui Gaëtane... J'aimais aussi beaucoup ce personnage (: Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation, je n'ai rien à ajouter lol ! C'est exactement ça ;)  
Et toi tu m'as mis les larmes aux yeux... Ce que tu as écris sur ta Famille est sublime, tu peux être fière. Wahou, c'était trop beau... (:  
Mais oui, c'est vrai ça que grâce à la pierre et à l'épée, on replante bien le décor/l'univers d'HP. Contente que cette idée t'ait plu car comme je disais, j'avais peur que ça fasse gros. Mais il n'y avait pour moi que ce moyen (bon, j'avoue que j'ai quand même regardé HP7P2 pour qu'elle me vienne cette idée de pierre lol xD) pour que Sam puisse parler avec ses proches décédés. Il fallait que tous lui disent à quel point ils étaient fiers d'elle, à quel point ils la trouvaient courageuse. Il fallait aussi qu'elle parle à son père, qu'il lui explique tout, et qu'elle lui pardonne. Tout ça faisait partie des enjeux de la fic.  
Samantha est-elle vivante ? On ne le saura que dans le prochain chapitre ;) Elles ne sont pas bêtes, tes hypothèses. Mais pas vraies ici lol ;)  
C'est vrai, sacré review ! Merci beaucoup ! :D Je suis vraiment, vraiment contente d'avoir pu vous faire passer autant d'émotions rien qu'en écrivant, rien qu'avec quelques mots. C'est ce que j'aime, et je suis super heureuse de voir que ça fonctionne. Merci à toi de me suivre ma belle, je t'embrasse bien fort. (:


	60. Le Jugement

_Ouiiiiiii ! J'AI REUSSI ! :D Bon théoriquement non, puisqu'il est une heure du matin il est samedi mais ça compte quand même non ? Parce que croyez-moi, il m'a été très difficile d'écrire cet ultime chapitre... M'enfin. Je vous garde un petit discours pour la fin, bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 60 : « Le Jugement »**

Samantha ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans un cimetière.

10 ans avaient passé.

Devant elle, se dressaient trois pierres tombales.

D'un geste de baguette, elle fit apparaître une orchidée bleue sur chacune d'entre elles. Puis elle sortit du cimetière et, à la sortie du village, se retourna encore une fois vers le panneau :

**GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

Puis elle transplana.

Arrivée au Ministère de la Magie, elle salua gentiment le garde d'entrée qui vérifia son badge puis alla prendre l'ascenseur. Elle avait toujours détesté le prendre mais depuis quelques temps, c'était pire. C'est donc nauséeuse qu'elle atteignit l'étage où elle travaillait : le Département de la Justice Magique.

Arrivée dans son bureau, elle sortit de un gros dossier de son armoire et s'installa à son bureau pour l'étudier. C'est une douleur au ventre qui la sortit de ses recherches et de ses prises de notes. Elle s'adossa alors un peu plus à son fauteuil et observa son bureau. Les nombreux diplômes accrochés aux murs attestaient de sa réussite professionnelle. Elle avait fait de longues années d'études, avait énormément travaillé et s'était battue pour se faire une place dans le haut de la hiérarchie d'une société qu'elle n'avait découvert qu'à ses onze ans. Après avoir suivi et acquit sa formation pour devenir Magistrate, elle avait gravi les échelons et l'année dernière, elle avait été élue Présidente du Magenmagot. Une grande réussite. Mais encore plus de travail. Elle avait beaucoup de dossiers à consulter, des comptes-rendus de procès à vérifier, des procès eux-mêmes à diriger, des profils de criminels à étudier… Autant dire que sa vie était bien remplie.

Elle leva la tête vers un petit cadre posé sur son bureau. Oh ça oui, sa vie était bien remplie. Fière de sa vie professionnelle, elle en était encore plus de sa vie de couple et de famille. Ian et elle filaient le parfait amour et il y avait huit ans de cela, elle avait donné naissance à une jolie petite fille du nom de Meredith. Elle prit le cadre et l'observa : il s'agissait d'une photo de son mariage. Ian et elle se tenaient dans les bras. Ian vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'une cravate bleu ciel et elle, vêtue d'une splendide robe de mariée. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils tenaient dans leur bras leur fille qui portait une petite robe de soie bleu ciel. Meredith était le portrait craché de sa mère, sauf pour ce qui était des yeux, qu'elle tenait de son père. Elle avait ensoleillé leur vie de couple.

Couple qui avait su rester stable malgré toutes les aventures qu'il avait traversé. Leurs années à Poudlard avaient été secouées par de nombreuses épreuves dont la plus marquante était très certainement celle de la Saint-Valentin de leur septième année. C'est ce soir là que Samantha avait terrassé le loup-garou Greyback, avec l'Épée de Godric Gryffondor. A la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, Ian avait décidé de retrouver ses parents pour leur rendre la mémoire. Il s'était avéré que le sortilège qu'il leur avait lancé lorsqu'il avait seize ans n'avait pas fonctionné, ses parents avaient pu s'en protéger sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais malgré ça, ces derniers n'avaient jamais cherché à le retrouver. Ils l'avaient abandonné et renié. Le Serdaigle en avait été abattu mais grâce au soutien de sa femme, il avait pu retrouver le goût et la rage de vivre et avait rapidement entamé sa formation d'auror. Formation dans laquelle il avait brillamment réussi et dans laquelle il excellait. Ian, tout comme Tom et Sonia, avait participé à de nombreuses arrestations de mangemorts et autres criminels.

Mais malgré leur travail acharné, jamais ils n'avaient pu retrouver l'une d'entre eux : Cathy Klaus.

C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Samantha avait prit ça pour une preuve de lâcheté, et n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur cette affaire, qui était désormais classée.

Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Samantha et Ian n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir atteint leurs objectifs.

Tom et Sonia avaient eux-aussi parfaitement réussi leur carrière professionnelle. Récemment, Tom s'était reconverti en Briseur de sorts, et il travaillait au Département des Mystères. Sonia quant à elle dirigeait sa propre équipe chez les aurors. Ils prévoyaient de se marier prochainement mais, malgré les désirs de Tom, Sonia ne se sentait pas prête à devenir mère. Elle était cependant la marraine de Meredith, et prenait son rôle très à coeur.

Valérie ne donnait plus de ses nouvelles... Mais en réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas quelque chose de surprenant puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été très proche de la bande que tous formaient à Poudlard.

Arielle était devenue médicommage. Malgré l'aide que la Poufsouffle avait donné à son mari, ce dernier avait été contraint d'abandonner ce projet. Mais la Chance et le Destin avaient joué en sa faveur : Patrick Londubat était maintenant l'un des herboristes les plus réputés du pays et sa boutique dans le Chemin de Traverse fonctionnait à merveille. Il prévoyait d'en ouvrir une à Pré-au-Lard et aussi une autre à Rowland, un petit village sorcier peu connu.

C'est d'ailleurs là-bas qu'habitaient Lucas et Camille, en famille. L'aîné Damer avait pu monter son club junior de Quidditch, dans lequel était inscrite Meredith, qui était gardienne. Il prévoyait de les faire entrer en compétition dès la saison prochaine ! Ce métier lui permettait de rester aux côtés de sa femme, Camille, qui avait elle aussi choisi de travailler chez elle. Elle était retournée à ses premières ambitions, le journalisme, et dirigeait les courriers du cœur de Sorcière Hebdo. Camille et Lucas s'étaient mariés très jeunes et avaient rapidement eu leur premier enfant. C'était un petit garçon d'un en l'aîné de Meredith qui s'appelait Erwan. Ensuite naquit Andrew et récemment, Camille avait accouché d'un autre petit garçon du nom de Bryan.

Quant à Mario et Alice, ils vivaient toujours en Roumanie, où l'italien avait pu se spécialiser dans le dressage des dragons. La chinoise quant à elle avait réussi ses études de médicomagie, études qui avaient été quelques peu perturbées par une grossesse inattendue, mais dont les fruits avaient été récoltés avec plaisir : Hayao et Isabella, des faux jumeaux. Ils étaient tous les deux adorables et plein d'énergie. Contrairement à ce que les prénoms laissent croire, Hayao avait plutôt les traits de son père alors qu'Isabella avaient ceux de sa mère. Mario avait sauté de joie à l'idée de devenir Papa, il était devenu complètement gaga avec ses enfants, qui avaient pourtant onze ans maintenant.

Ça avait aussi été le cas pour Ian. Samantha lui avait annoncé sa grossesse un jour de Saint-Valentin, alors qu'ils étaient en voyage à New York. Il avait sauté de joie dans le restaurant où ils dînaient, ce qui avait attiré les regards de tous les clients et personnels présents qui, quand ils eurent compris la nouvelle, les avaient chaleureusement félicités. Le jour de l'accouchement de Samantha, il stressait plus que la moyenne et avait presque du supplier les infirmières et les médicommages pour qu'ils le laissent assister à la naissance de sa fille.

La juriste ferma un instant les yeux en pensant à tous ces souvenirs… Elle en avait parcouru du chemin, vécu des épreuves et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter là. Elle posa la main sur son ventre et prit une profonde inspiration. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait retrouvé il y a de là quelques mois, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. En repensant à la manière dont elle en avait informé Ian, elle rit.

Le New Yorkais avait été débordé de travail à cette époque, à cause d'un trafiquant de substances illicites et potentiellement utilisables dans des rituels de Magie Noire. Une affaire qui l'avait préoccupé jour et nuit et sur laquelle il avait énormément travaillé. Un matin, Samantha revenait de l'hôpital (où Arielle lui avait bien confirmé sa grossesse ainsi que le sexe du bébé) et elle avait cherché Ian partout dans le Département de la Justice Magique pour lui annoncer. Au détour d'un couloir, elle l'avait enfin trouvé et après quelques tentatives vaines pour lui parler, elle lui avait hurlé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir « IAN ! SACHE JUSTE QUE JE SUIS ENCEINTE DE TON DEUXIÈME ENFANT QUI SERA UN FILS ! ». Tout le monde les fixait. Ian s'était stoppé net dans son élan, avant de se retourner lentement vers sa femme, les yeux ronds de surprise « Je.. Tu… Un fils ? » avait-il bégayé. Puis il avait couru embrassé sa femme, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Aïe, doucement Gabriel… »

Car oui, ils avaient déjà choisi un prénom pour leur fils. Gabriel. Comme l'ange. Un petit ange qui était d'ailleurs très agité aujourd'hui et qui avait décidé de jouer des coudes pour changer de position dans le ventre de sa mère.

« - Humpf ! »

Les coups donnés par son fils obligèrent Samantha à se relever et à s'appuyer sur son bureau pour pouvoir respirer. Elle inspira et expira profondément pensant que son fils se calmerait… Jusqu'à ce que les coups redoublent de plus belle alors que la juriste s'apprêtait à s'asseoir.

« - Il sera batteur celui-là ! »

Elle en était à bientôt sept mois de grossesse, il était donc normal que le bébé s'agite de la sorte mais là, il lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle caressa son ventre en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

C'est à ce moment que deux coups pressés retentirent à la porte du bureau, qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ian. Les joues de ce dernier étaient rosies et il semblait essoufflé, ce qui traduisait une course effrénée. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus Samantha, c'est l'air et le regard qu'arborait Ian. Une expression qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et qu'elle savait détecter après toutes ces années…

« - Que se passe-t-il, Ian ? demanda-t-elle avec un air grave.

- Samantha chérie c'est… C'est ta sœur. On… On l'a retrouvée.

- Comment ?

- On l'a retrouvée. Elle est en salle d'interrogatoire. Mon cœur, d'autres aurors sont au courant de son arrestation. Sonia et moi avons essayé de détourner l'attention, mais je pense nos supérieurs sont sûrement déjà au courant et…

- Je veux la voir.

- Quoi ?!

- Emmène-moi la voir, Ian. Je dois lui parler. S'il te plaît… » ajouta-t-elle en rejoignant son mari.

L'auror sembla hésiter un instant, mais il décida finalement d'accompagner sa femme jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Il savait à quel point c'était important pour elle et, malgré ce que la juriste avait pu en dire, elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir de la retrouver un jour. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait enfin lui parler, il ne pouvait donc pas l'en empêcher. Sur le chemin, Ian lui énuméra les faits dont Orianne était accusée :

« - Utilisation de la Magie Noire, meurtre, complice d'enlèvement, non-assistance à personne en danger, trahison,… »

Ian continuait d'énumérer les méfaits d'Orianne, mais Samantha ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de parler à sa sœur. Et le chemin pour y parvenir lui sembla étonnement long, alors elle pressa le pas. Ce n'était pas l'amour fraternel qui la faisait marcher de la sorte, non cet amour était depuis bien longtemps éteint. C'était uniquement une envie d'en savoir plus, un désir profond de comprendre.

La juriste stoppa net ses pas lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la salle d'interrogatoire en question.

« - Est-ce qu'elle a parlé ? »

Son mari la regarda intensément, puis il lui prit la main avant de dire :

« - Non, elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on l'a attrapée. Elle n'a rien dit, n'a répondu à aucune de nos questions. Samantha… Je sais que c'est ta sœur, je sais que c'est important pour toi et que tu attends ça depuis des années mais, s'il te plaît…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ian, le coupa-t-elle. Je ne referai pas la même erreur. Je te le promets.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord ?

- C'est pro-mis » lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ian accueillit ce baiser avec plaisir. Il regarda ensuite amoureusement sa femme, puis caressa son ventre.

« - Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour. »

L'auror déverrouilla ensuite la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, puis regarda sa femme l'air de dire « s'il y a le moindre problème… » et Samantha lui fit un regard entendu avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle lança ensuite un « assurdiato » et verrouilla rapidement la porte de l'intérieur.

La salle était vide et grise. Seul en son centre, une table en fer et deux chaises, sur l'une desquelles se trouvait… Orianne Baron.

Devenue criminelle par pure jalousie. Enivrée dans la Magie Noire par pur désir de vengeance.

Aujourd'hui elle serait jugée pour ses actes.

Car les personnes qui font du mal finissent toujours par payer un jour.

Enfin ça, c'est ce que Samantha avait toujours voulu croire. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un rêve d'enfant. Car dans la vraie vie, les gens malintentionnés parviennent très souvent à leurs fins, sans oublier de faire souffrir bon nombre de personnes bien sur leur passage. C'est ce qu'Orianne avait tenté de faire. En s'inventant une ennemie qui était en réalité sa sœur. Sœur qui n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Et qui aujourd'hui encore voulait l'aider…

Elle s'installa alors sur la chaise en face de celle de sa sœur, qui se contentait de fixer la table. Lorsque cette dernière vit Samantha peiner à s'asseoir à cause de son ventre rond, elle railla :

« - Mais c'est qu'elle est en cloque, la petite fille modèle…

- De mon deuxième enfant. Ce sera un garçon. Tu vas être Tata, Orianne, répondit la juriste sans tenir compte du ton dédaigneux qu'avait employé sa sœur.

- Toutes mes félicitations » cracha celle-ci.

Samantha soupira puis regarda longuement sa sœur, qui évitait son regard. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table, confiante. Après tout, Orianne avait les mains liées. Et là, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvre depuis dix ans :

« - Pourquoi tu as tué Papa, Orianne ? »

Orianne eut un rire rauque qui provoqua un frisson dans l'échine de son aînée.

« - Il était devenu un obstacle.

- Un obstacle ? répéta la juriste sans oser comprendre.

- Ouais tu sais, le genre de truc qui t'empêche d'atteindre tes objectifs, d'arriver à tes fins » ironisa la Serpentarde.

Samantha se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant, mais préféré ignorer les sarcasmes de sa sœur. Elle continua son interrogatoire illégal :

« - Mais quels objectifs Orianne, quelles fins ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ?

- Mais, faire ce que toi tu étais incapable de faire ma chère grande sœur.

- Ah, et pour te démarquer de moi, tu avais besoin de tuer notre père ?! Mais oui après tout, ça semble tellement logique ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Je te répète qu'il était devenu un obstacle.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Orianne. Il a juste cherché à t'aider. On a tous voulu t'aider toi tu…

- MAIS JE N'AI BESOIN DE L'AIDE DE PERSONNE ! » hurla-t-elle.

Heureusement qu'elle avait lancé un « assurdiato », sinon Samantha aurait déjà vu son mari débarquer en trombe dans la salle d'interrogatoire, baguette à la main.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Encore là elle tentait de raisonner sa sœur, envers et contre tous. Mais cette dernière cassait la perche qu'on lui tendait, tranchait la main qu'on lui proposait. Elle fermait son esprit à tout conseil et refusait d'admettre ses erreurs.

« - Je ne te comprends pas, Orianne.

- On ne peut pas tout comprendre ni tout savoir, Samantha. Désolée, personne n'est parfait, même pas toi, cracha sa sœur.

- Je ne te comprends plus, continua la Gryffondor en ignorant sa petite sœur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es devenue cette… Cette criminelle, lâcha-t-elle avec regret. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a poussé à commettre tous les actes abjects que tu as commis. Et tout sans le moindre regret, sans le moindre remord… C'est ça qui me dégoûte le plus, en fait. Tu as perdu ton âme, tu as perdu ton cœur. Tu t'es laissée enivrer, tu t'es laissée mener par le bout du nez. Tu me déçois. Tu nous as tous déçus, Orianne. Et ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Tu comprends ça ? IMPARDONNABLE ! hurla-t-elle. Tu nous as tous trahis, tu as tué un membre de ta propre FAMILLE ! Tu sais ce que c'est ça, la FAMILLE ?! Et bien sache que tu n'en fais plus partie ! Tu te rends compte, Orianne ? Tu ne fais plus partie de ta propre Famille, tu as été RENIÉE ! »

Elle s'était levée de sa chaise et tournait à présent en rond dans la pièce. Samantha était à bout de nerfs et de patience. Et les hormones qui bouillaient en elle n'arrangeaient rien à la situation.

Orianne quant à elle, ne semblait pas touchée le moins du monde. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun état d'âme.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ? »

Samantha se retourna vers sa petite sœur, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« - Attends tu peux répéter ça s'il te plait ?

- J'ai dit : ''En quoi cela peut-il te toucher, ma chère grande sœur ?'' ! cria la Serpentarde en séparant bien chaque syllabe de chaque mot.

- Là c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas y croire, dit la juriste presque pour elle-même. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne puisses pas imaginer pourquoi je me mets dans un tel état pour toi. Toi, ma SŒUR…

- Non, je ne vois pas, non. Tu as toujours attiré toutes les attentions, toutes les félicitations de tout le monde. Il n'y en avait que pour toi. On ne te voyait que toi, toi la petite fille sage et tranquille, toi la jeune sorcière si intelligente et si douée, toi dont les pouvoirs se manifestaient depuis ton plus jeune âge...

- Alors c'était ça.

- ça quoi ?

- De la jalousie. Uniquement de la jalousie. Tu as commis tous ces actes abjects, tu es devenue une criminelle par pure jalousie ! »

La cadette haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

« - Ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais.

- Mais je ne comprends pas justement, Orianne. Rien, absolument rien ne justifie ce que tu as fait. Je ne peux même pas te trouver une excuse car tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as OSÉ faire, tout ça n'a dépendu que de ta volonté. C'est toi qui as choisit de les rejoindre. C'est toi qui as choisit de te laisser enivrer par la Magie Noire. C'est toi qui as choisit de devenir la criminelle que tu es aujourd'hui.

- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon père… marmonna-t-elle.

- C'était le mien aussi, Orianne. Et tu l'as tué. »

Elle laissa passer un moment de silence, puis s'assit de nouveau en face de sa sœur.

« - Tu sais de quoi tu es accusée ? Utilisation de la Magie Noire, meurtre, comp…

- Oh ça va hein. Arrête ça, le beau gosse aux yeux bleus m'a déjà tout énuméré tout à l'heure, marmonna Orianne en se massant le front.

- Tiens donc. Tu n'assumes pas tes actes, Orianne ?

- Ian Matthew, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'ignorant royalement.

- Oublie-le.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur que je te le pique ? Tu lui fais assez confiance pour te mettre en cloque mais pas pour approcher d'autres femmes ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu ne sortiras jamais plus d'Azkaban une fois que tu seras jugée ? »

Cette dernière eut de nouveau un rire rauque et narquois. Elle s'en fichait totalement.

« - Sais-tu qui va diriger ton procès ?

- Non, mais il me tarde de le savoir, ironisa celle-ci.

- … C'est moi, Orianne.

- Oh et bien sûr, tu vas te faire un malin plaisir de me descendre plus bas que Terre jusque dans ses entrailles hein ! Tu vas jouir de mon arrestation, de mon humiliation ! Et par-dessus tout, tu vas pouvoir prouver à tout le monde à quel point tu es quelqu'un de bien, de formidable, d'exemplaire et de merveilleux comparé à moi, ta pauvre sœur sans cœur ! Tu l'auras ta victoire, celle dont tu as toujours rêvé ! »

Samantha secoua la tête en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de la chaise.

« - Non Orianne. Car je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ma sœur devienne une criminelle. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle soit rejetée par toute la Famille. Crois-le ou non Orianne, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre… »

Son cœur se serra. Elle se rappela alors les nuits où elle avait pleuré la perte de sa sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se rappela les jours où elle était morose parce qu'elle s'était remémoré les moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble, toutes les deux, à jouer ou à rire, lorsque leur monde n'était encore que banalité et innocence.

Orianne elle, planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Ces yeux… Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir une seconde fois. Elle avait déjà commis l'erreur une fois et ça aurait pu lui être fatal. Alors aujourd'hui non, elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir par ce regard.

Parce que sa sœur n'était plus la même.

Parce qu'elle avait changé, et qu'elle l'avait trahie.

« - Tu n'as rien dit à Ian ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Je n'ai rien dit à ton homme, répondit-elle en accentuant le dernier mot.

- Bien. »

Orianne leva les yeux au ciel. Samantha elle, se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Les bras le long de sa robe de magistrate, elle pouvait sentir à travers le tissu un objet long, dur et fin…

Sa sœur l'observait en silence.

« - Bon. Non pas que je m'ennuie de ta compagnie ma chère sœur, mais il commence quand mon procès ? Parce que si je dois passer le reste de mes jours à Azkaban, autant que je commence à m'y habituer dès maintenant, non ? »

C'est ce moment que choisit la Gryffondor pour sortir sa baguette. Elle l'observa en la faisant rouler dans ses doigts. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, inspira un bon coup et la pointa sur sa sœur.

« - Alors c'est ça en fait… Tu vas me tuer, Samantha ? Tu vas te venger de moi en me tuant, en me lançant un simple sortilège ? Mais en es-tu vraiment capable, Samantha ? Hein ? Vas-tu réussir à me tuer ? Parviendras-tu à prononcer ce simple sort ? Seras-tu capable d'égaler ma puissance, Samantha ? »

Non, bien sûr que non. Samantha était incapable de lui faire du mal. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu en vérité, c'était la serrer dans ses bras, et lui pardonner ses erreurs. Mais ça aussi c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais malgré ça, Orianne restait sa sœur. Elle faisait partie de sa Famille. Et la Famille, les liens du sang, c'était fort. Très fort. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, Samantha ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son devoir de grande sœur. Elle se devait de la protéger. Alors non, Samantha n'allait pas tuer sa sœur. Elle allait la protéger. Une fois encore, une fois de plus. Envers et contre tous.

« Non Orianne, je ne suis pas comme toi » pensa Samantha.

Elle ferma les yeux puis se concentra.

Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, et murmura, en rouvrant les yeux :

« - Oubliettes ».

**FIN.**

* * *

_Et voila... _Histoire d'une Sorcière _est désormais terminée. Oui, je l'avoue, ça me fait un petit pincement au cœur de me dire que c'est le dernier chapitre que je publie. Mais je suis super contente d'avoir pu y apporter encore et encore des modifications, afin de vous rendre cette histoire la plus attractive que possible. _  
_Globalement, je suis plutôt satisfaite de cette première fiction car j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait été appréciée (en tout cas par au moins vous deux, **alwyn13** et **Melle Lolita**, mes suiveuses/revieweuses les plus fidèles ! ;) alors je suis super contente._  
_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une dernière review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet ultime chapitre, et de l'histoire en général. Quels ont été vos chapitres/moments/évènements préférés ? Quels ont été vos personnages préférés ? Et ceux que vous avez détesté ? Pourquoi ? Si vous avez la moindre question ou remarque, je suis ouverte hein ;)_  
_C'était un tout petit discours hein ^^ Mais comptez sur moi, mes RàR seront plus longues ! ;)_

_Sachez que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire ma deuxième longue fic. Encore un OC, mais avec Severus Rogue cette fois-ci. Étant un de mes personnages préférés, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à écrire sur Fanfiction sans publier une fiction en son honneur lol._  
_Sinon, je tâcherai de prendre le temps de continuer et surtout de terminer _Remember, Together_... Mais ce sera sûrement pour les vacances d'été ça, histoire que je puisse re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-regarder la Saga lol._  
_En attendant, vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon jeu "_Devinettes en Drabbles_" ;)_  
_[ça fait un peu pub là xD]_

_Je vous fais de gros bisous ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, et à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis !_

* * *

**Réponses aux [**dernières, booouuuuuh ouh-ouh :'(** ] reviews :**

**alwyn13 : **Oh super, merci beaucoup ! Il fallait que le style d'écriture change pour le dernier chapitre, histoire de marquer la fin. C'est exactement ça. Si Sam est vivante, c'est que Greyback est mort. Zut... Je l'avais écrit ça dans la version originale... Bon bah je vais corriger de suite ! ;) Voila, 5ème paragraphe après "**GODRIC'S HOLLOW**" : "_Couple qui avait su rester stable malgré toutes les aventures qu'il avait traversé. Leurs années à Poudlard avaient été secouées par de nombreuses épreuves dont la plus marquante était très certainement celle de la Saint-Valentin de leur septième année. C'est ce soir là que Samantha avait terrassé le loup-garou Greyback, avec l'Épée de Godric Gryffondor._" Et oui, Sam s'est battue depuis le début pour réussir au moins dans sa vie professionnelle donc là on peut dire qu'elle est comblée lol ^^ Pour Ian, il fallait que je parle de ses parents une dernière fois car à part quand il fait connaissance avec Samantha et quand il revient à Poudlard en annonçant qu'il leur a effacé la mémoire, je n'en ai jamais parlé. Et je n'aimais pas ces personnages que j'avais imaginés, c'est pour ça que j'ai inventé cette histoire. C'est vrai, c'est triste. Mais il fallait montrer que, malgré le récit à la première personne, Sam n'est pas la seule à avoir galéré. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai dit qu'on n'avait plus de nouvelles de Valérie, que Tom et Sonia n'était pas en parfaite harmonie dans leur couple, et que Patrick n'avait pas pu faire tout ce qu'il voulait. On peut dire que c'est une fin mitigée, mais pas trop triste. (: Haha Ian était très occupé à cette époque, on ne rigole pas avec les trafiquants de substances illicites ! xD Bah là il a vu qu'on rigolait pas non plus avec une femme enceinte mdr xD Gabriel s'entraine déjà pour le poste de batteur lol ;)  
Cathy retrouve l'importance de sa création : le fait qu'elle n'en ait finalement aucune [ouaaah... c'est profond ça lol xD]. En plus d'être idiote et incapable, elle est lâche, c'est surtout ça qu'il faut retenir. Elle vit très certainement une vie d'exilée et de paria, n'osant pas se montrer sachant ce qu'elle risque si elle se fait chopper. C'est pour ça que ça n'inquiète pas Samantha, et que ses amis aurors ne cherchent plus à la retrouver. Seule, Cathy ne représente plus aucune menace. Orianne quant à elle...  
C'est différent. En effet, elle ne regrette rien. Son âme est complètement noircie et détruite. Tu vas rire, mais moi aussi ça me peinait d'écrire ça lol ^^ Tu as raison, elle savait aussi que c'était trop tard pour se rattraper, qu'elle en avait fait trop et qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Et oui ! C'est dans le caractère de Sam, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa soeur "parce que la Famille, c'est les battements de ton coeur et la force de tes coups", tu te souviens ? (: ça lui été impossible. Et le fait de lui avoir effacé la mémoire va lui permettre une remise de peine. Étant donné qu'elle n'a rien dit aux aurors qui l'ont arrêtée et interrogée, la perte de mémoire est parfaitement plausible. Ainsi ne croupira-t-elle peut-être pas à Azkaban, mais à Sainte Mangouste [avec Lockhart xD].  
A toi d'imaginer la suite ;) Merci, merci, merci, MERCI beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que l'Histoire d'une Sorcière t'ait plu comme ça, et je tiens encore à te dire merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début.  
Je crois que c'est un gros défi que je me suis lancé en prenant Sev pour PP pour ma deuxième fic. Je ne peux pas trop te dire ce que je vais en faire, à part essayer de vous montrer comment moi je vois son personnage, tout en essayant au maximum de respecter le rôle que J.K. Rowling lui a donné, et la manière dont Alan Rickman l'a sublimement interprété. Là ce n'était pas trop difficile (quoique...) parce qu'il n'avait que quelques répliques. Donc on verra bien, j'ai très hâte de la finir pour vous la poster ! ^^ Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite hein ;)  
En tout cas, tout ça me touche beaucoup, merciiiiiiiii ! :D Ton personnage préféré c'est Ian ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas mdr ? xD Tu es devenue accro à lui dès sa première apparition je me souviens ! ^^ Sonia oui, c'est aussi un des personnages que je préfère (:  
Merci à toi alwyn, et à très bientôt ! Gros bisous !

**Melle Lolita :** Ouh là... Tu m'as fait trop peur x) Peut-être que tu as été déçue parce que tu t'attendais à découvrir une autre apothéose ? Mais ça, c'était pour l'avant dernier chapitre ;) Là, il était temps de mettre les choses à plat, pour tout le monde. Mais bon ça t'a plu quand même, donc je suis soulagée. ^^  
Je vois que mon idée de décrire le futur de tous les personnages a plu, tant mieux car elle me paraissait nécessaire. Oui voila comme tu dis je ne voulais pas faire des situations et des couples "parfaits", pour "garder" un minimum de "réalisme" à l'histoire. Pourquoi j'ai choisi Meredith comme prénom ? Et bien en fait j'avais remarqué que les prénoms de ma fic faisaient vachement "français", alors que l'histoire est censée se dérouler en Angleterre... Du coup, je voulais un prénom plus british, ou plus américanisé ;) Et comme je regardais Grey's Anatomy... Mdr ;) Pour Gabriel, j'ai pensé à Ian. J'ai vu ses yeux. Ses yeux d'ange. Donc Gabriel, l'ange. Et puis ça me faisait penser à Gaëtane (: C'est bien ça, les deux sœurs ont deux ans d'écart. Si, Samantha est extrêmement déçue par Orianne. Elle a quand même tué leur père x) Seulement, elle reste malgré tout sa sœur, et elle ne peut pas supporter l'idée de la voir être considérée comme une criminelle aux yeux de tous.  
C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle lui lance le sort d'amnésie. J'aurais fait la même chose je crois à sa place. Elle préfère continuer à voir Orianne, lui rendre viste (à Sainte Mangouste), plutôt que de la voir croupir à Azkaban.  
Et bien les pierres tombales sont celles de Marc, de Gaëtane et de Jacques ! Et Godric's Hollow parce que c'est la ville du fondateur de Gryffondor, la Maison du courage. J'ai fait ce choix pour accentuer l'idée que les membres de cette famille sont courageux en fait, ça a une dimension symbolique (:  
Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ma belle ! Si tu savais comme je stressais de publier cette fiction, qu'elle ne plaise pas, qu'elle fase trop "monde des bisounours"... Donc je suis vraiment contente de voir que ce que j'ai construit et écrit vous ai autant plu, ça me touche énormément, tu sais à quel point ça comptait pour moi... (:  
J'ai hâte aussi de voir ce que vous penserez de ma prochaine fic.. ;)  
Ouh lala ! RT faudra être encore un peu patiente ma belle, ce sera sûrement pour cet été lol ;)  
"On rit"... "On rit"... MDRR ! Tu m'as tuée là. La honte x) En tout cas merci de ton conseil de Littéraire, j'y penserais la prochaine fois ;D  
De gros bisous à toi, et encore un grand MERCI pour tout ! :D


End file.
